The Billionaire & His Assistant
by JennyBeau21
Summary: Ally Dawson had always dreamt of a great life in order to support her struggling mother and sister; diagnosed with Leukaemia. She always thought that 'Strattmon Inc.' a business company run by young Billionaire; Austin Moon was a way of getting there, and in an unexpected circumstance Ally suddenly finds herself whisked away in a world where she becomes the Billionaire's Assistant.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or the characters used in the story**_

 _ **Note: The whole story will be in Ally's POV**_

* * *

The city of New York was a city where I never thought my life would change for the better. Everywhere I looked there were people roaming around, jamming around having extraordinary fun and astonishment. I guess you could say that life was pretty sweet and simple here, but it wasn't so much for me no matter how hard I tried. Fate and luck hadn't always been on my side in everything I did, but that all changed one day because of one man. To call him ordinary would be an understatement, because he was truly unlike anyone I had ever met before… this wasn't like any ordinary love story, this was how I met and became the Assistant of the biggest Billionaire in New York city; Austin Moon.

It all began 5 years ago on September 5th 2012, the day of my 19th Birthday.

"Alison can you clear the table at the back!" My boss Linda ordered and I quickly nodded before putting down the dishes and running out. I had 2 jobs and one of them was working in a diner in order to support my Mother and Older Sister. At my junior year of High school we found out my Sister; Keira had been diagnosed with Leukaemia and to pay for her treatment I had to drop out and work full time, as well as helping to pay for our house rent since my mom often found it hard to keep jobs.

I cleared up the table and turned back around to head back inside the kitchen but stopped as I heard a couple people in the table opposite me talking about 'Strattmon Inc.' Not only was it the biggest company in New York, but it was also one of the biggest companies in the world, which was now run by Austin Moon after his Father, Mike Moon couldn't take the pressure any longer after running the company for over 30 years. Ever since High school it had been my dream to work in such a successful company.

"Austin Moon sure doing a better job than his old man ever did, and the kid's only 25" the man chuckled while staring down at the newspaper with his picture printed on it. "Just cause he recently made one of the biggest trade deals with Japan doesn't mean Strattmon Inc. is still very corrupt, Dad".

"Shut the hell up Daryl and go get yourself a job!" the man hissed before picking up his coffee to take a sip of it.

I quickly snapped out of my gaze and rushed back into the kitchen to finish washing up the dishes. "You don't mind do you Alison, I have to go meet Brad tonight" one of my colleagues; Anna spoke before dumping a pile of dishes inside the sink. She blew me a kiss before taking of her apron and walking out of the kitchen. I stared down at the dishes sighing deeply to myself. "No… I don't" I whispered to myself before quickly clearing up the dishes.

"Knock Knock I hear there's a certain Birthday girl working here today". I heard a voice from the counter and I slowly walk out of the kitchen to see my best friend Trent with a bouquet of roses in his hands as he drew attention to himself. Trent and I have been best friends ever since our freshmen year of High school, and has always been there and supported me through worse times.

"Trent what are you doing here, I thought you had three lectures today" I laughed while taking the flowers of him.

"I did but your Birthday is more important, you work way too hard Ally you shouldn't be working today at all" Trent chuckled as he placed his arm on the counter staring down at me. "I wish I could get the day off but we're behind on our rent and I need to make $2,500 by the end of this month or Keira will go down more in the waiting list for her treatment" I sighed rubbing my forehead frustratingly as Trent rubbed his eyes. "Seems like bullshit that you're working this hard for her, she's so ungrateful".

"She's my older sister Trent, her and mom are my only Family so I have to do everything to make sure they're okay" I smiled placing my hand on his. He stared down at me for a brief moment before grabbing hold of my hand and leading me out the counter.

"What time does your shift finish again? He asked wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Well in five minutes but I-

"Great! Let's go see a movie" he spoke quickly cutting me off. "We haven't hung out in a while and I can't let you be miserable and depressed on your Birthday" he chuckled before pulling me towards the door. I laughed at his statement as we strolled out the front door to see my bicycle placed on top of his car. "You really do think ahead don't you" I smirked arching my brow at him.

He smiled back down at me and nodded and the two of us laughed as we strolled over to his truck.

"Can we stop over at my apartment Trent, I have to get something really quickly" I spoke turning on the radio. "Sure" he replied before starting up his car and driving off.

I rested my head on the window and gazed up as 'What goes around' by Justin Timberlake played on the radio. A big city like this wasn't a place for a nobody like me, I thought to myself as I gaped up at the tall buildings and bright lights. Everyday people came here to achieve their dreams of becoming somebody in life, but what they fail to realise that it was more difficult than it seemed. Life was like a never ending roller coaster with many struggles and setbacks and in a city like this, it almost felt like the ride would never end.

As Trent stopped the car due to traffic, I looked up at a Billboard to see a picture of the Moon Family with Austin in the middle and his Father; Mike, Mom; Mimi and Little sister; Alexis circled around him. They were truly one of the biggest families in the world and at only 25 years old, Austin had manage to accomplish more with 'Strattmon Inc.' than his Father, with only four years as the CEO.

"I can't believe you still wanna work for that guy someday, Ally" Trent said shaking his head as he stared up at the billboard. "He's super fucking rich and I'm not gonna lie a little handsome, but the dude's literally a corrupt sexist asshole" he hissed while turning his attention back to the road as I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"You really shouldn't believe everything you read Trent… Austin Moon's always having fake stories made about him by the tabloid anyway" I explained before bringing out a chocolate bar from my handbag.

"You almost sound like you're in love with him, you know nothing about that dude too Ally" Trent spoke quickly driving off as the light quickly flashed to green.

I rolled my eyes again at his comment before taking a bite out of my chocolate bar. "I'm not, it's just… working there someday would change me, my mom and sister's life forever and I wanna work really hard so I can go to College and make it happen" I said pushing a strand of hair behind my ears as Trent turned his head to smile over at me. I quickly smiled back and for the rest of the car ride to my apartment, we listened to pop music while singing terribly at the top of our lungs.

* * *

Minutes later Trent pulled up at the small apartment building as we quickly stepped out and ran inside because of the heavy rain.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked quickly unlocking the door and opening it to see Keira sitting on the floor while watching TV. I slowly closed the door and gazed down at her as her eyes fixated on the small screen. At only 22 she had given up on everything including her friends and College ever since she found out she was diagnosed with Leukaemia and I couldn't really blame her, it almost felt like the world had abandoned her and I was the only one who she could rely on even though she would never admit it.

After a while she finally turned to look at me as a look of relief quickly flashed through her face. "Where's mom?" I asked looking around the small apartment.

"Ugh finally you're back, did you bring any food I am starving" she groaned getting up and walking over to me. I slowly nodded before bringing out the food I had brought for her from the dinner and before I could hand it over to her she quickly snatched it of me before going back to sit on the floor. "Hey Trent, long time no see" she grinned waving at him as he rolled his eyes at her before going to take a seat besides the door.

I sighed to myself as I stared down at her before turning back to Trent. "I'll go get you some water alright" I smiled before strolling inside the kitchen. I went to grab a cup from the cupboard till my eyes quickly narrowed over to the jar where I kept all the money for our rent to see that it was almost empty. My blood began to boil as I walked over and picked it up, my pulse sped up and my was breathing very shallow. I could almost feel my temperature raising as I slammed the jar back onto the table before storming back to the living room.

"Keira!" I yelled while breathing rapidly.

"What?" she asked turning to look up at me uninterestingly as she ate the donuts.

"I had $500 in the rent jar in the kitchen and now there's only about $80 in there, what happened to all the money?" I questioned furiously trying to control my temper.

"Oh that" Keira laughed before putting the donuts down and getting up to face me. "I had to go do some clothes shopping for myself so I just took some money out, it doesn't matter" she shrugged as I ran my hands down my face in frustration. "It doesn't matter?! That money was for our rent that's due at the end of this week and you spent it on some stupid clothes? Why do you have to be so stupid and selfish?" I shouted before pacing back and forth as I started to think how I can make up the rest of the money by the end of the week.

"You don't get to talk to me like that just because you're the one making all the money Ally! Just who do you think you are?" she yelled back and without hesitation I quickly raised my hand to slap her hard across the face. She held onto her cheek and turned to look at me in shock before quickly running over to our room and shutting it, making sure to shove past me along the way.

"Why does she have to act like a fucking child all the time?" Trent hissed while crossing his arms.

I slowly sat down on the floor and curled up into a ball as tears started to appear in my eyes. "What am I gonna do now Trent? If we don't pay the money by the end of the week then they'll kick us out and we have nowhere to go" I exclaimed trying hard to hold in the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes. "What about your mom, doesn't she have that job as a maid for this rich people downtown?" Trent asked going to crouch down beside me.

"She got fired last week, she's been looking for another job ever since but no luck" I explained as a tear slowly slid down my eye.

"Damn Ally you know I hate seeing you cry" Trent muttered as he slowly wiped away my tear with his thumb. He opened his wallet and brought out $100 dollars before handing it over to me. "Here, I have another $200 in my account and we'll figure out how to make another $200 by the end of the week" he smiled.

I slowly shook my head up declining the money. "You've done so much for me Trent, I just can't accept this from you, I'll figure out how to make the money myself and-

"You got too much pride Ally, just take the money" he groaned grabbing hold of my hand and placing the $100 in it causing me to chuckle lightly. "I know you've taken care of your Family for years on your own but you should let me help once in a while, we're best friends after all" he smiled while rubbing on my shoulder. A tear slowly flew down my cheek again as I hugged him tightly while placing my head down on his shoulders. "Thank you Trent… for everything, I love you" I sniffed before squeezing him tightly.

Even though I let my pride get in the way a lot of the time, he was the only person I could rely on from everything. It felt like he was my saviour from all of my responsibilities and my life which was destroyed by the mean streets of New York.

* * *

It was now 10:30 pm and I sat on my bed gazing out the window at 'Strattmon Inc.' towers which wasn't too far from my apartment. Every night I laid awake and stared over it and it made me believe that someday my life would change. It almost made me think that if I wished hard enough I could get the stress free life that I've always wanted, but I knew that things weren't so easy and no matter how I wished it wouldn't come true.

I let out a small sigh before glancing over at Keira who laid on her bed while staring over at me. Zipping up my hoodie, I slowly got up from my bed and went to cover up her body with the duvet to make sure that she was comfortable. "Ally… I'm sorry" she whispered as a tear slowly rolled down her cheek. I put a brave smile on my face and fluffed her pillows. "It's okay Keira… I'll figure out a way out of it, just get to sleep" I murmured nodding my head at her and she smiled up at me before slowly shutting her eyes.

I stared down at her for a short while before walking back to the window and peering over at the tower, allowing my mind to wonder in its own overwhelming imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

The light peaked through the curtains slowly waking me up. I fluttered my eyes and yawned quietly to myself before turning over to look at Keira who was still fast asleep. I looked over at the clock as it read '7:45 am', sighing to myself I dragged myself out of bed as the realisation of what happened yesterday finally hit me. But how was I going to make the rest of the money by this Saturday? I thought to myself while glancing over at Keira.

Rolling my eyes frustratingly, I strolled towards the living room to see my mom laying on the sofa fast asleep with her hair all over the place and her clothes tattered. Whenever she would get fired from jobs she would normally come home really late or not until morning and it pained me to see her like that. A woman that was so strong and had all the happiness that life had to offer was now a woman who had been struck down and destroyed by the city she had fate in her whole life.

"Mom… mom!" I said while crouching down beside her and shaking her a little. "Mom wake up" I uttered this time a little more loudly and within a few seconds she slowly opened her eyes while groaning under her breath.

"Uh Ally… what time is it?" she asked slowly lifting her head up the sofa.

I sighed again to myself before taking a seat next to her. "Where were you last night mom? I waited up till midnight for you, do you know how worried I was?!" I hissed while folding my arms.

"We needed some money Ally, I had to go ask Spencer if-

"Please tell me you didn't sleep with him again for money" I groaned cutting her off. "We talked about this mom, Spencer is no good plus I don't want you sleeping around for money, just leave it all to me" I said before placing my hand over hers.

My mom sighed deeply while squeezing onto my hand and gently stroking my hair. Her eyes were filled with so much pain and sadness but she still managed to put on a brave smile just for me. Sometimes I wish I was as strong as her when it came to hiding my feelings and emotions.

"Oh Ally" she whispered cupping my cheek. "It's all my fault… you had excellent grades in High school and got accepted into Stanford but had to turn it down… all because I can't keep a damn job for more than two months. I wish I can support you and your sister and make enough money for you to go back to School but-"she exclaimed unable to finish her sentence.

"It's okay mom, please don't cry" I said pulling her in closer and wrapping my arms around her. "It's gonna be okay I promise, I'll work hard for the 3 of us and get a job working at Strattmon Inc. one day" I smiled causing her to do the same.

"Oh I never get tired of hearing you talk about that business company" she uttered as we both laughed. "Speaking of Strattmon Inc. I hear Austin Moon is looking for a temporary assistant and is holding interviews at the tower at 2 today, why don't you go and try out honey" my mom uttered enthusticially. I was about to reply but was quickly cut off by Keira who walked into the living room before taking a seat in the middle of us.

"You're making it sound like it's another job interview for Ally mom" Keira groaned rolling her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked furrowing my eyebrow in confusion.

"Austin Moon is no ordinary person, not only is he in the top 3 richest people in New York, but he's in the top 20 richest in the world too… and not to mention totally hot" Keira uttered while turning on her phone and gazing at her lock screen picture of him in awe. "Anyway what I'm saying is that since he's holding an interview for a new assistant almost everyone would be there so you have no chance" she shrugged earning a slap on the shoulder by my mom.

"I wasn't planning to go anyway" I sighed lowering my head.

"But why not honey?" asked my mom.

"There's no way I'll get the job mom, and there's gonna be people there who are very experienced and better than I am… as much as I'd love to meet Austin Moon, I'd just go there and embarrass myself in front of him" I spoke.

"But how great would it be if you did work for him though, I mean think of all the money we could have and-

"Oh shut up and make your mind up Keira" my mom hissed cutting her off. "Ally I don't want you to do something you'll end up regretting, so whatever you choose to do, just know that we're always here for you".

"And what about me?" Keira scoffed arching a brow at her.

"You young lady are very annoying" my mom joked smirking over at her.

"Oh whatever" Keira groaned before leaning over and placing a kiss on her cheek and I chuckled quietly to myself as they started to bicker and laugh loudly. We had no money and lived in a very small apartment, but we had each other and having them by my side at all times was truly the most important thing to me.

* * *

It was now 1:30 pm and I was working at my second job at a bakery. I stood behind the counter sighing to myself as each minute passed while glancing over at the clock. The interview for the new Assistant to Austin Moon was in 30 minutes and I had a hard time deciding whether or not I should go. I mean it had always been my dream to work at Strattmon Inc. but after re-evaluating it, I wasn't sure if I could handle it just yet.

"Ugh do you really think you're gonna get it Sarah" I hear someone laugh and I quickly turn my head to the table to my right to see two customers talking, with one of them applying lipstick and dolling up her face. It wasn't the first time that day that I heard people talking about the interview to become Austin Moon's new assistant, it was as if everywhere I looked everyone was talking about it, which only messed with my mind even more.

"Of course Britney, my future Husband AKA Austin Moon needs a new Assistant and that's got my name written all over it" she smirked before putting down her lipstick. She turned to glance at me but I quickly removed my eyes before staring over at the entrance to see a guy who looked to be in his early to middle 20s stepping out of a jet black Mercedes. He wore a very expensive navy suit and his light brown hair was slicked back. As he made his way inside the bakery all eyes immediately went up to look at him, some people whispered to themselves gawking at the insanely handsome man while others simply stared at him in awe.

"Well, everything here looks so delicious" he chuckled strolling over to the counter before looking down at all the cakes and sweets. I blushed lightly to myself admiring how well dressed he was and how great he was smelt.

His eyes slowly travelled up to me as a smile slowly appeared on his face. "I can't seem to decide what to buy, any suggestions?" he asked placing his arm down on the counter.

"U-Um the lemon cakes are really delicious, along with the strawberry shortcake" I replied anxiously".

"Great I'll have both" he smiled before reaching into his blazer and getting out a $100 bill. I stared up at him shocked as he smirked down at me like he was trying to figure something out. "U-Uh thank you but it's only 12 dollars" I stated handing the money back over to him.

"Keep the rest of the change, it would be fairly rude without giving a beautiful girl like you a small tip" he chuckled before reaching into his pocket to get something out. He called this a small tip?

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Ally".

"That's a beautiful name, Ally".

I smiled at his compliment as I felt my cheeks start to go red. I hardly ever even got a Thank you while working but this man that I barely knew was flirting with me and I couldn't help but feel extremely nervous.

"I'm Eliot" he spoke before handing me his business card. "I'd like to talk to you sometime Ally, please call me anytime." and with that he gave me one last wink before turning around to head out the restaurant. Did that just happen? I thought to myself before stuffing the card back in my pocket and gazing up at the time as it read 1:40.

I shut my eyes thinking of what to do as the interview was in 20 minutes. I couldn't possibly go and make a fool of myself in front of the most prestigious CEO in New York City, but on the other hand if I didn't go I knew that I would end up regretting it for a long long time. I had a slim chance of ever becoming his assistant but in a city like this you had to take every opportunity even if it means embarrassing yourself along the way. I opened my eyes and let out a deep breath before running into the kitchen to my manager.

"I have to leave early and go somewhere important today ma'am but I promise I'll work more hours tomorrow" I said as I quickly took of my work cap and grabbed my handbag and ran out the door before she could say anything else. I had to at least try, not only for me but for my mom and older sister as they were the two most important people in my life.

I wasn't sure what I was doing or what was going to happen, but from then my life began to slowly change in a way that I wasn't expecting.

* * *

I quickly parked my bicycle across the road from Strattmon Inc. towers before taking of my helmet and staring up at it. I looked down at my watch as it read '2:10' pm and I cursed silently to myself. Of course I had rode past here many times but every time I did, I felt like my 14 year old self again, who had decided that working at this company was something she wanted to do for the rest of her life

I looked over at the tourists who were taking pictures, amazed at the tall building before looking over at the paparazzi's and news reporters who were waiting outside the tower.

Parking my bike near the corner I went to cross the road but quickly stopped as I saw a limo pulling up in front of the building. Before I knew it the paparazzi's quickly rushed over to it while snapping as many pictures as possible and my eyes widened as the man I've admired for many years slowly stepped out the limo. He wore a black suit with dark shades and his blonde hair was neatly combed back. I stood in shock with my eyes wide open as he quickly made strolled over to the towers ignoring the reporters and paparazzi who were getting up on his face.

It was as if time had stopped and the only person I could see was Austin. His mere presence alone was glorifying and charismatic and I found it hard to take my eyes of him.

"Mr Moon, what are you looking for in your new assistant?" a reporter asked placing the microphone in his face. He stopped to look down at her for a brief moment before carrying on walking inside the building and they went to go after him but were quickly stopped by his bodyguards. It must be extremely difficult living a life where everywhere you go the camera was always in your face, but for Austin he seemed to love the attention and hate it at the same time.

I took a deep breath and gave myself a little pep talk before crossing the road and walking towards the building where I was quickly stopped by some reporters.

"Excuse me! Are you here for the interview to become Austin Moon's new assistant? Could you tell the viewers at home how you've prepared for what could be the most important day of your life?" the news reporter questioned holding the microphone up to my face. I stared directly at the camera anxiously before turning around to quickly run inside the building. If there was anything I hated more it was the attention and having the spotlight on me.

I breathed in an out rapidly as I looked around the place before walking up to the receptionist.

"E-Excuse me I'm here for-

"The interview?" she asked quickly cutting me off.

"Um yeah" I nodded before rubbing my arm nervously.

"Look even though Mr Moon just arrived there's still a lot of people in the waiting room, some even came early in the morning so you have to wait a couple hours sweetheart" she said before pulling her glassed back up. "So can I get your name?" she asked.

"Uh Ally Dawson" I stated and she nodded before pointing over to the waiting room. A couple hours?! I thought to myself as I slowly walked over to the waiting room as directed to see a whole load of people sitting and talking. I let out a deep sigh and took a spare seat at the back before lowering my head slightly. I really should have prepared more for this seeing that I'm about to enter into a room with a man who I've admired for years. Even the thought of it made my heart want to beat out of my chest.

As minutes went past, I watched people get called up to go up to Mr Moon's Office, some came down ecstatic about how it had went but the majority came down crying and throwing a tantrum. Those minutes turned into hours and before I knew it, I had been finally been called up.

"Ally Dawson!" the man called and I slowly stood up before walking over to him.

"Up the elevator on the top block then turn left, don't keep Mr Moon waiting for too long kid, he's a very busy man" he whispered the last bit while eyeing me up and down disapprovingly.

I nodded my head at him before turning around to head up the elevator. As much as I wanted to turn back and run away, it was far too late for that and even though I had no idea what I was gonna do or say, somewhere in my heart I still found a little faith and a little bit of that fighting spirit in me that had kept me going during my tough times.

Little did I know that the second I stepped into his Office my life would change forever.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

Looking around at the people hard at work at the office, I slowly made my way over to Austin Moon's Office. My heart started to beat quickly as I sucked in a shaky breath, feeling my throat constrict. Panic rose like bile in my body. I suddenly didn't know how to speak or walk. I just stood blankly, staring directly at his name in the brown door. My palms were clammy, and it was all I could do not to knot my fingers together. I was about to come face to face with one of the most important men in the world and as much as I wanted to turn back and run away, part of me just couldn't

"You can do this" I whispered to myself as I raised my hand to knock on the door.

"Come in" I heard his deep and hoarse voice come from inside and I took a deep breath before twisting the door knob and stepping inside his office.

He sat in his chair behind his desk as he blew on a cigar pressed between his lips. I can feel my palms begin to sweat as I slowly make my way to take a seat across from him and the thought I've tried so hard to forget wriggles into my mind. Anxiety crashes over me and my every waking thought is consumed with this worry feeling.

He blew the smoke of cigarette in the air as his eyes scanned through some files not bothering to look at me. His presence was very intimidating and daunting and it made me almost lost for words. He was known to be a very attractive man but up close he was truly breath taking. After a short while he slowly threw is cigar away before putting down his files and turning to look at me and my stomach instantly churned.

He scanned my face for several seconds before speaking up.

"Just how old are you exactly 16?" he asked in a stern tone as his eyes fixated on me.

"U-Um no I'm 19, Mr Moon" I answered nervously and his brow furrowed in confusion before he quickly shrugged it off.

"Well Miss Dawson…" he spoke looking back down on his paper. "I've been doing this for hours and I've watched people walk in here and say the same thing over and over again, so why do you really want this job? Is it because of the money?" he questioned in a firm tone while leaning back on his seat.

I lowered my head slightly looking around his desk as I thought of something to say. "U-Uh… I-I've wanted to work at Strattmon Inc. ever since I was in High school, I've always admired you and how hard you work to make this company what it is today" I managed to say as the words rolled out of my mouth like a tumbleweed. "I-It's been my dream to work for you for five years now and I-

"I didn't ask about your dream, I asked why you came down here to try out for the role as my Assistant?" he questioned quickly cutting him off. I took a big gulp as I felt sweat started to sprinkle onto my forehead. Oh God! I was already making a fool of myself and it hadn't even been five minutes since I stepped into his office.

"I-I'm sorry Mr Moon I-

"Have you had any experience as an Assistant before?" he asked sighing to himself before glancing down at some papers on his desk.

"Well not necessarily… In my junior year of High school I got accepted into Stanford University to study business but now I work full time at-

"So you didn't graduate?" he asked cutting me off again. I slowly nodded feeling a little embarrassed as he scoffed to himself before slowly getting up from his seat and pacing around his office. "What makes you think that you could become my assistant when you didn't even fucking graduate High school!" he said raising his voice a little. "Did you just come down here to waste my time, do you understand what being my Assistant requires. I don't need a teenage girl who doesn't know the first thing about working for someone like me!" he snapped as is voice started to get louder.

Tears began to sprinkle into my eyes as I lowered my head while listening to him yell at me. I had never felt the feeling of rejection as much as I did then and what made it worse was that it was coming from the man I've admired for so many years, the man who gave me faith at my hard times and the man who made me believe that I could someday escape from my problematic life.

The perfect vision that I had of him throughout the years came crashing down at that very moment.

"I'm sorry" I muttered as I tried hard to hold in the tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

He sat back down and rubbed his eyes frustratingly before turning his gaze to me.

"What are you sorry for exactly Miss Dawson, for wasting my time or for not taking this seriously?" He asked quietly staring into my eyes and I stayed quiet refusing to say anything. He was about to speak up again but got interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"Come in" he sighed while rolling his eyes away from me and turning to face the door.

"Mr Moon, President Obama is on the phone… its urgent" a woman with short red hair uttered before glancing over at me. "Tell him I'll call him later Alexis, I'm busy right now" he spoke before rubbing his forehead. "Yes Sir" he nodded and smirked over at me before walking out the door. He even knew the President of the United Stated? I thought to myself while raising my head to look at him. He had more power than I imagined.

"I had a reason for not graduating Mr Moon and if you think I'm wasting your time then I'm sorry… I know I lack experience but I still wanted to try and I wanted to meet you badly so I-

"Please get out of my office Miss Dawson" he spoke calmly quickly cutting me off again.

"But I-

"Don't make me throw you out instead! I have more important things to do" he hissed while rolling his eyes away from me.

In anger I slowly balled up my fist before getting up from the chair. "Asshole" I muttered quietly to myself as I turned around to walk towards the door.

"What did you just say?" he asked slowly getting up from his seat and making his way over to me.

"I said asshole!" I snapped instantly regretting it afterwards. I wasn't sure what came over me but I had let my frustrations and anger get the better of me and ended up lashing out at him.

Austin stared down at me in complete shock, not believing the harsh words that had come out of my mouth.

"Just because you sit in that chair and make more money that people could only dream of their whole life doesn't make you better than me. I used to respect you, but you wouldn't survive a day in my shoes, all you have is your money but let me tell you money isn't everything" I spoke harshly before rapidly breathing in and out.

Austin gaped down at me like he was trying to figure something out before laughing to himself. "You're quite unfortunate aren't you Miss Dawson" he chuckled grasping my chin before turning around to walk back to his seat. "Now if you're done rambling on with your bullshit please excuse yourself from my Office immediately" he said, this time with a more serious tone.

My heart started to ache at his harsh words and without any more hesitation I quickly ran out his Office trying hard to hold back my tears, but that didn't last for long because as soon as I stepped into the elevator tears started to rapidly stream down my face and no matter how hard I tried to stop it, all I could hear was his words of rejection echoing through my head. It felt that my dream had been shattered before my very eyes which left me with an empty feeling in my heart.

I guess I was stupid for thinking that he was different from all the people who had a lot of money and an insanely amount of power, but he turned out to be just like them; an egotiscal bastard who cared about nothing but his money.

I quickly rushed out the building drying my tears away before getting out my phone to call Trent. I ran past the paparazzi's and news reporters who were still waiting outside and over at my bicycle across the road while pressing the phone to my ear as it started to ring.

"Hey Alls what's up" Trent answered laughing at something someone had said in the back.

"Can you come over to the diner Trent, my shift is in 20 minutes and I need someone to talk to right now" I sniffed before turning to look over at the building

"What happened Ally did someone hurt you? Tell me who they are and I swear to god I'll fucking them!" he hissed in annoyance.

"No it's not that, I…I'll explain it to you later" I sniffed.

"Alright I'm on my way" he said before hanging up the phone.

I put on my helmet and got on my bike before turning to look at the building one last time. Ever had the feeling where you felt your dreams were literally shattering before your very eyes? Well that was exactly how I felt as I rode away avoiding turning back around. I guess in the end no matter how hard you dream something will always get in the way and that was exactly how I felt. My strong fighting spirit that I once had was now replaced with heartbreak and pain and there was nothing that I could

Why did I ever think I even had a slight chance of becoming his assistant…?

* * *

I strolled down the dark street while slowly pushing my bicycle as the rain rapidly sprinkled down at me. It was late at night and I was now heading home after my long shift at the diner.

After what had happened earlier I had completely given up all hope and the little faith that I had left in me. I guess some people wasn't meant to succeed in life and I was one of them. What made it worse is that I felt like I wasted years of my life dreaming of something that was never going to happen.

As I walked further in the dark and empty street not caring about the heavy rain, I heard someone scream loudly and I quickly stopped to look around at where it was coming from. I heard them scream again and I quickly realized that it was coming from the alleyway opposite me. Without hesitation I quickly ran across the street and further down the alleyway, noticing a light peeking through from a small warehouse. I parked my bike to the side and slowly made my way over to the warehouse before getting on my tip toes to peek through the window and what I saw next was something I would never forget.

Inside the warehouse was Austin Moon who paced back and forth with a gun in his hand as his three bodyguards stood behind him. I gasped in shock before looking over at a middle aged man who was tied up to a chair panting heavily as blood slowly ran down his face.

What was going on? I thought to myself before stepping on some blocks to get a better look at what was happening.

"I-I'm terribly sorry Austin, but please don't do this please I'm begging you" the man pleaded with a terrified look in his eyes.

Before I knew it Austin had quickly snapped him across the face with his gun and I covered my mouth to stop myself from making a noise.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" he yelled furiously down at the man. He clicked his fingers back at his bodyguards and they quickly brought out a cigarette and lighter before lighting it and handing it over to him. "You stole $15 million from me and you didn't think I was gonna do anything about it, did you think I was gonna forget about it like my old bastard of a Father would?" he shouted pointing the gun at his head.

"Please Austin, I-I didn't mean-

"Oh cut the bullshit Ben!" he hissed quickly cutting him off and my eyes widened in shock at the horrific scene unfolding between my eyes.

"Before I became the CEO of Strattmon Inc. the company was only worth millions no thanks to my stupid Father, for four years I worked hard to make it worth more and I'm not gonna have a worthless nobody like you ruin everything that I've built! You should've known better than to double cross me Ben, I'm not a person to mess with!" he uttered wickedly before turning around and throwing the gun to one of his bodyguards.

"Kill him" he spoke blowing his cigarette smoke in the air and my heart started to beat quickly at what he had just said. As much as I wanted to help the man, if they found out I was eavesdropping who knows what they would do to me.

"No please no!" the man cried and in one swift motion his bodyguard had quickly pulled the trigger aiming it at his head.

I started to feel dizzy at what I had just witnessed and all I could think about was getting the hell out of there but unfortunately my plan didn't go to well as I tripped on the blocks causing me to scream and land on the floor. Before I knew it Austin came rushing out alongside his bodyguards and his widened as he saw me on the floor with a bruised knee.

I stared back up at him in fear and horror before quickly getting up to run away with my bicycle.

"What are you all doing fucking standing there? Stop her!" I heard him yell causing me to quickly increase my pace. Even though blood was quickly flowing down my knee I could care less, all I cared about was running as quickly as possible and getting away from the monster they called Austin Moon.

I turned around to see his bodyguards gaining up on me and I quickly hoped on my bike and pedalled as fast as I possibly can into an open road filled with cars passing by. My heart felt as if it was going to beat out of my chest at any minute as I quickly rode my bike in front of a huge truck which earned a loud honk from the driver. I breathed in and out before turning back around to see the three of them looking around for me and I breathed out a sigh of relief as I pedalled all the way home as I avoided turning back around, fearing that they might be chasing after me again.

I had never been more scared and terrified in my whole life. I had just witnessed a man get killed by order of New York's biggest Billionaire.

He was adored and loved by millions of people and was portrayed to be a successful business man in the public eye with one of the biggest companies in the world, but deep down, he was nothing but a monster.

* * *

 _ **Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far and if I should carry on :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

I stared up at my ceiling tiredly thinking back to what I had witnessed last night. I had barely gotten a wink of sleep because of the fear of what Austin and his bodyguards might do to me if they ever found me. As much as I tried to block away the thoughts of it and put up a brave face, I couldn't help but feel more terrified.

Austin Moon, New York's multi billionaire was also a murderer?! No one would believe me if I was to ever spill what I had saw.

Looking over at the clock I sighed heavily to myself before slowly dragging myself out of bed and walking over to the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy and my hair was all over the place. Seeing that poor man get murdered right before my very eyes brought back a lot of unspoken memories and what's worse is that the person who helped me to escape from those memories was also the person who was slowly breaking me without knowing.

Everywhere I went or turned to he was main topic and as much as I loved it before, all I really wanted to do now was to forget everything about Austin Moon. The same person who had built my dreams had also crushed it in the short space of 24 hours and it felt like my life was crashing down as I desperately tried to hide the burning pain deep in my chest.

Tying my hair back into a ponytail, I slowly walked out of the room to see my mom and Keira eating breakfast beside the dining table. I forced a smile onto my face and cleared my throat before walking over to them.

"Ally you've been in bed for ages, don't you have work today?" Keira asked before taking a bite out of my toast. I nodded my head over at her before turning to look over at my mom as she smiled back at me placing her hand over mine.

"How did you sleep honey?" she asked slowly rubbing my palm.

"It was good" I lied letting out a slight chuckle. She stared into my eyes almost as if she wasn't believe me and I gulped before deciding to change the subject. "Have you found a new job yet mom?" I asked.

"Well I have an interview tomorrow to work at this day nursery downtown, so wish me luck girls" she uttered.

"Mom that's great, I'm so proud of you" I gushed clasping my hands together.

"That reminds me honey, did you go the interview yesterday Austin Moon was holding for a new Assistant?" she asked excitedly. My smile started to slowly fade away and the sound of his name made my stomach churn. I gazed back up at my mom and Keira who stared at me eagerly waiting for me to speak up and as much as I wanted to tell them the truth, I didn't want to bring their spirits down yet again. Ever since my Dad died I had always tried to be positive for the both of them, even though I was going through twice the amount of pain they were.

I just couldn't tell them about how the interview and especially what I saw last night, it would surely change everything.

"Uh no I couldn't go, there were a lot of people at the bakery and I ran out of time" I lied plastering a brave smile on my face.

"Ugh that's a shame, I was looking forward to you telling me all the details about how hot he looked up close" Keira groaned rolling her eyes and I sighed to myself.

"Is that all you think about Keira" said my mom while rolling her eyes at her. "And it's okay, I'm sure they'll be plenty of opportunities for you in the future. You deserve to succeed more than anybody I know and if Strattmon Inc. is your dream then I 100% support you" she said flashing me a wide grin. How could I possibly tell her what had happened with Austin at the interview when she looked me with such belief and hope. There was just no way.

I was about to get up and head into the kitchen to make myself a coffee till I heard something on the TV causing me to quickly stop dead in my tracks.

" _Business man, Ben Parker was found dead in an abandoned warehouse downtown, reports say that he was tied to a chair and brutally tortured before being shot in the head. Mr Parker had been the Chief Advisor of multi-billion dollar company, Strattmon Inc. for 20 years and we urge anyone if they know anything regarding his sudden death to please report to the Police'._

My breath hitched as I quickly turned back around to see a picture of the man from last night. My face instantly flashed with terror and my fingers began to tremble nervously.

"I wonder who could do such a thing to that poor man… there are truly a lot of bad people in this world" my mom sighed while placing her cheek on her hand. If only she knew.

"Austin must be devastated, I remember him saying last year in an interview that Ben was like a Father to him" Keira stated before taking a sip of her tea.

"Are you okay Ally?" my mom asked glancing up at me.

"U-Uh yeah I-I'm fine" I stuttered before forcing a smile over at her. "I'll just go take a shower and head to work" I giggled anxiously before running over to my room.

As I quickly shut the door from behind me, I slid my back down the door before covering my face with my hands. The burning feeling to want to tell somebody of the horrific scene I witnessed last night was slowly eating me up but I knew that I couldn't no matter what. Who would ever believe a poor and underprivileged important girl like me over a man who had all the money and power in the world?

* * *

It was my lunch break at work and Trent and I strolled down the street as we ate some frozen yoghurt and spoke about anything.

"I'm not saying that I wanna get back with Rachel but I guess I'm just jealous seeing her with someone else, we dated for two years and it kinda hurt you know" Trent muttered as I stared of into the distance.

"Ally!" he yelled waving his hand in my face and I quickly snapped back into reality.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I chuckled while scratching the back of my head.

Trent sighed to himself and rolled his eyes away before gazing down into my eyes. "You've not been yourself since this morning Ally, are you still upset about that stupid interview with Austin Moon? Look just forget about it alright, I told you he was an asshole and besides you deserve better than that" he said while pushing a strand of hair behind my ears.

"Thanks Trent" I muttered smiling up at him. "But it's not about that, well it is about that kinda but it's something else" I stated staring down at my frozen yoghurt.

Trent furrowed his eyebrow in confusion before speaking up. "What is it?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"I-Its nothing" I sighed going to walk a little faster but he quickly pulled me back by the arm.

"We've been friends since freshmen year you can tell me anything, what's up with you Alls?" he questioned, this time in a more serious tone and I knew that I couldn't back out now even if I wanted to. I had to tell him no matter what.

I stared down at my shoes and fiddled around my fingers before raising my head to look back into his eyes. I let out a deep breath opening my mouth to speak till an expensive looking car quickly pulled up in front of us.

I watched as a man slowly stepped out the car before taking of his shades and turning to look down at me. He had dark ginger hair that was gelled back and he wore a white suit along with an expensive looking watch and shoes. Just who was he? I thought to myself as I looked back up at me. My eyes slowly narrowed to several men who slowly stepped out the car and stood behind him. They were dressed in black suits and wore dark shades and I gulped loudly while recognising some of them from last night.

"Ally Dawson… pleasure to meet you," the man spoke before quickly taking my hand and kissing it.

"Who are these guys?" Trent asked staring down a time but I was too scared to even speak, knowing that.

"U-Um excuse b-but I have to get back to work" I stuttered nervously going to walk past them till he quickly blocked my way. "Oh there's no need for that, I already informed your boss that you'll be taking the rest of the day off, very lovely lady, but she's easily bribed with a little cash" he laughed causing the bodyguards to quickly the same.

"What!" I snapped getting annoyed by the second. "You can't do that who you think you are" I groaned glaring up at him.

"I'm sorry it's rude of me not to introduce myself… I'm Dez Worthy, head of the trade market at Strattmon Inc. towers" he spoke boldly offering out his for me to shake but I quickly ignored it. "You know last night was a big mistake Ally, you shouldn't have seen what happened it was strictly business, but since you did Austin would like a word with you over at his home" Dez spoke before quickly clicking his hand as one of the bodyguards turned to open the door for me.

"You mind telling me what the hell's going on here Ally?" Trent asked dumbfounded.

"I am not going anywhere with you! I hissed angrily. "I know I shouldn't have saw what I saw last night but if I was going to tell the Police I would've done it by now, besides no one would believe me so stay the hell away from me or else!" I snapped as Dez gazed at me amusingly.

"Austin did say you had a sharp mouth" he laughed. "Look Ally… if anyone was to find out about what you saw last night it could potentially ruin both Austin and the company so please, would you kindly step inside" he pleaded turning back to point into the car as I shot him a death glare.

"Hey! I don't care if you're the head of anything, you're not taking Ally anywhere with you!" Trent spoke up raising his voice a little.

Dez stared at Trent for a brief moment before placing his hand on his hips and shaking his head. "And who is this?" Dez questioned looking over at Trent uninterestingly. "Trent Jackson sir, her best friend since High school" one of the bodyguards uttered leaving me and Trent in complete shock. "Oh I see" he smirked as he slowly circled around us.

"Who the hell are you guys the CIA?" Trent questioned angrily.

"No, we have a much stronger source for that" Dez smirked before turning over to look back down at me. "I don't want it to look like we're kidnapping you Ally but Austin expects you over at his house soon and-

"And I don't care! I said I'm not going anywhere with you, what part of that do you understand!" I snapped balling up my fist. Dez sighed to himself before rubbing his forehead. "Alright boys bring her in" he said nodding his head at the bodyguards before stepping inside the car and without hesitation they quickly grabbed hold of me as I tried to run away before placing me inside the car and shutting it from behind. I looked back at Trent as he was quickly tackled to the floor by some of the bodyguards and I screamed while banging on the window for them to let me out.

"Ooo that's gotta hurt" Dez winced staring out at Trent and I turned to look across from him as if he was crazy.

Before I could say anything else the car had quickly drove off and that daunting feeling of fear had started to come back causing my heart to beat quickly.

"You want something to drink?" Dez asked bringing out a bottle of champagne.

I stared over at him horrified while rapidly breathing in and out. "W-What do you want from me? I stuttered as my lips began to quiver.

Dez stared at me for a brief moment before pouring himself a glass of champagne and taking a sip of it. "Like I said Austin would like to speak to you regarding what you saw last night-

"I said that I'm not going to tell anybody so please let me out of this car!" I exclaimed trying to stop my voice from breaking even more. I watched as Dez picked up his phone to answer a phone call and I sighed deeply to myself before turning to look out the window.

Just what have I gotten myself into?

Half an hour later the car started to slow down and I looked out the window to see a gate with the initials 'AM' written in the middle. The gate slowly opened and I gasped in shock before looking up to see a huge mansion bigger than anything I'd ever seen. It was the type of mansion that people could only dream of their whole life and would do anything to achieve no matter what. No surprise that Austin had a mansion this size considering how much money he had.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Dez chuckled catching my in awe expression. "You think this is big? You should see his mansion in LA" he smirked.

I looked out to see more bodyguards stood near the entrance of his door as some of them rushed over to open the door for us. As I slowly stepped out of the car I looked around in amazement. His garage had up to 15 cars of more parked inside, there was a huge swimming pool near the back and a tennis court far back.

"Mr Moon is in his study, Mr Worthy" one of the bodyguards spoke and Dez nodded his head before placing his arm around me and leading me inside the mansion. It was even more beautiful and bigger inside than it was outside.

"Afternoon Mr Worthy" a woman said bowing quickly rushing down the stairs and bowing her head down a little. She had short brown hair and was dressed in a maid's outfit. "Afternoon Isabella" Dez said smiling down at her before leading me over to the huge flight of stairs. After a short while we stopped in front of a large door with Austin's name written on it and I sighed to myself feeling terrified to face him again. Dez knocked on the door before quickly barging in and letting go of me. My fingers began to tremble nervously as I looked up to see Austin with his back turned to us as he stared down the window.

"She's here Austin" Dez spoke before taking a seat in the corner as a couple bodyguards entered the room before standing beside the door.

Austin slowly turned back to look at me with a wicked and despicable look and I crossed my arms trying not to make it seem that I was petrified and frightened of what was to eventually happen. He stared at me for a brief moment picking up some files on his desk and reading through it.

"Alison Marie Dawson, age 19, works two jobs at a diner and bakery, dropped out of High school to support her mother and sister with Leukaemia, lives in a small shabby apartment on 67 Oak street road, witnessed Father get killed by a burglar at age 11-

"Stop!" I snapped gaping up at him. "T-That's private information w-who do you think you are?!" I exclaimed trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes. "You have no right to look into my life or my family, I don't care how powerful you are".

"Listen Miss Dawson, you shouldn't have saw what you saw last night, it was simply none of your business, but now that you have I'll be damned to let something like this go" he uttered before turning around to pick up a briefcase from his desk. "In here is $25,000, you take it and keep your mouth shut and use it to pay for your rent issues and your sister's treatment" he stated before opening the briefcase.

Of course any normal person in that situation will instantly take the money and forget about everything, but I was a person with a lot of pride and dignity and accepting from a wicked man like him was something I wasn't willing to do.

"No thank you… I don't need your money, I can make the money myself and pay for our rent and get my sister the treatment that she needs" I spoke boldly as the room quickly filled with silence.

Austin stared down at me a little surprised before putting the briefcase of money back on his desk and turning his back to me.

"I heard how you thought of Ben Parker as your Father, he was the Chief Advisor for 20 years even when your Dad was CEO so why would you be so selfish as to kill him! I said raising my voice at him. "I used to respect you Austin, I admired all these things about you and still do but I wish I didn't, I wish I could learn to hate you because you're nothing but an egotistical and self-centred monster who hides his insecurities behind all of his money!" I yelled letting out all my frustrations and the pain I've been feeling for the past 24 hours.

Austin turned out to face me and before I knew it he had quickly slapped me across the face.

I grasped my cheek in shock letting out a small whisper as I turned to look back up at him. "I hide behind all of my insecurities?! What the hell do you know about me huh? How dare you disrespect me like that do you have no idea who I am" he yelled furiously in my face. I had never seen such rage and anger in his eyes.

Without hesitation I quickly raised my hand to slap him back across the face before quickly getting pulled back by Dez who tried his best to keep me away from a very furious Austin who was ready to charge at me as his bodyguards held him back.

"You fucking bitch!" he yelled at me before shoving his bodyguards of him. "Get her outta here and if anyone finds out about what you saw last night I'll make you ever regret meeting me".

"As much as I'd like to see you get what you deserve if I was going to tell I would've already done it by now!" I yelled back as tears started to sprinkle onto my eyes. I had never felt more humiliation and anger and it was all because of a man who two days ago I admired and respected with all my heart.

"What's all that shouting?" I hear a voice say and I quickly turn my head to the door to see a tall, slim girl with an amazing figure slowly step inside. She had curly, long blonde hair and light blue eyes and she wore a short red dress along with some black heels and bright red lipstick. She was simply stunning and gorgeous. As I stared at her more I quickly recognised her as Cassidy Blair; a fashion model and Actress who had been featured in many magazines. She turned to grin at everyone and it was as if her smile had radiated the room and brought the tension down a little. It was one of those rare smiles that you hardly got to see in life but once you do, you couldn't look away.

"Cassidy…" Austin murmured as he stared at her in shock. His eyes began to soften as he eyes her up and down and a small smile began to form onto his lips. What a change of moods, I thought to myself while rolling my eyes away from him.

"Oh Austin, I missed you so much!" Cassidy giggled before running over and throwing her arms around him. I watched as Austin slowly shut his eyes before cupping the back of her head and breathing in her scent. I rubbed my cheek from where he had slapped me before lowering my head slightly and letting out a deep sigh. By know I had loathed him more than anything in the world.

"You've gotten more handsome since the last time I saw you" said Cassidy while grinning up at him.

"Are you sure you're allowed to be saying that" Austin smirked as his hands moved down her lower back.

Cassidy chuckled at his comment before slowly turning around to face me. "I hope you haven't been terrorizing this poor girl" she said before walking over to me. She took my hand and shook it as she grinned down at me. "You are so cute um…

"Ally" I said finishing of her sentence.

"Nice to meet you Ally, I'm Cassidy" she introduced politely.

"I know, my sister's a big fan of yours".

"That's great to hear, I'd love to meet her someday" she said shaking my hand again. How could someone as nice and polite as her possibly be friends with an ass hole like Austin.

I looked back at Austin to catch him glaring over at me and I glared back while balling up my fists.

"Make sure you get her away from here and keep an eye on her too Dez" Austin spoke as Cassidy slowly made her way back over to him before slowly snaking her arms around her waist.

"Sure man" Dez spoke before getting up and nodding his head at him.

"Oh and Miss Dawson-

"I get it! You don't have to say it twice, haven't you ruined my life enough!" I hissed cutting him off before barging out the door. "Such an asshole" I muttered to myself as a tear slowly slid down her eye.

"Austin and I have been best friends for 10 years now and he wouldn't do something like what he did last night without a proper reason too" said Dez slowly walking out the door and shutting it behind him. "You see Ben's been trying to take down Strattmon Inc. for years and even tried to poison him one time. Austin forgot all about it for the sake of the company, but after Ben stole the $15 million that Austin was supposed to give to China today to take care of their Pollution, he finally lost it and did what he had to do… I can't disclose more further information than that but even though he can come across as a big jerk a lot of the time, he would do anything to protect the things he loves the most" Dez stated leaving me completely speechless.

"I apologise for how he had hit you and the things he said, his arrogance can come of quite strong sometimes but I'm begging you not to say anything about last night Ally".

"I…I won't but it didn't mean that he had to kill him though" I muttered while sighing to myself.

"C'mon I'll take you back to your apartment" Dez said smiling down at me as he led me down the flight stairs and outside the apartment.

"Oh and if you were wondering about Austin and Cassidy, they aren't together, Cassidy already has a fiancé… but to Austin she's always been the only girl for him, he's been in love with her for years" Dez explained as his phone started to ring in his hand.

"I have to take this quickly, it's my wife Trish" he uttered nodding his head at me before answering his phone and walking off.

I wiped a tear of my cheek as the wind quickly blew my hair to the side covering my face a little. Everything that had happened so far was just too much to take in and I didn't know what to think anymore. I looked up at Austin's study room to catch him staring back at me with his hands in his pockets. We stared at each other for a while till I saw Cassidy place a small kiss on his lips and quickly pull him away.

Even though I wanted to hate him for everything he's done so far, I just couldn't find it in my heart to.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

 _ **~3 Days later.**_

I woke up to the sound of someone banging on our front door. I quickly got out of bed and looked over at Keira who slowly raised her head from her pillow tiredly before glancing back at me.

"What's all that banging?" she asked slowly getting out of bed.

"I'll go see who it is" I yawned tiredly before going over to open the door to our room and walking over to the front door.

As I the door our landlord quickly barged in pushing past me along the way. He glared down at me before turning back to look around the small apartment. He was a very bad-mannered and bothersome man who cared about one thing only; money, and since we didn't have any, he would often cause a lot of trouble. I guess to a lot of people money was simply everything, but to me it was something I could live with that, even though I was very underprivileged.

"Ally honey, what's going on?" my mom asked slowly strolling out of her room. She stopped as she saw our landlord; Mr Sawyer before looking over at Keira who leaned on the door frame glaring over at him.

"You seem to be forgetting one thing Penny, you owe me $1,200 rent today or I'm kicking y'all out" he spoke harshly.

"$1,200?!" My mom and I said in unison as we gazed at him like he was crazy. I took a step closer to him while crossing my arms. "But Mr Sawyer the rent's always been $650 a month, we don't have a $1,200 dollars" I stated trying not to get irritated by the second.

"Well that's too bad sweetheart, $1,000 or pack up and leave!" he snapped causing me to roll my eyes.

"Please Mr Sawyer don't do this, we have nowhere else to go and-

"Mom its okay I'll take care of this" I sighed quickly cutting her off as she shot him a death glare. "W-We'll get you your $1,200 just please give us more time" I pleaded while clenching my fists trying to contain my anger. Mr Sawyer gazed back at Penny and Keira before looking back at me. "You got until tomorrow or else" he said bluntly.

"But Mr Sawyer I-

"Don't make me repeat myself Alison" he hissed before turning to look back at my mom who lowered her head while rubbing her forehead frustratingly. "Well aren't you a disgrace of a woman Penny… you got your youngest Daughter paying the bills while you laze around and do nothing, you're as worthless and Pathetic as your Husband was" he said disrespectfully smirking to himself a little. I glared at him in shock about to speak up but was quickly interrupted by Keira.

"Take that back!" she snapped slowly walking towards him.

My mom quickly ran over to her and held onto her arm trying to calm her down "Keira honey, it's alright you don't have to-

"Are you deaf, I said take that back you old slimy bastard!" she yelled louder before gently shoving my mom away and walking up to him. Normally at times like this Keira was known to show a lack of interest or a care in the world but that day it was as if something had went of inside her which then lead her to release all her frustrations and anger, not just on Mr Sawyer but on the world.

"Are you outta your damn mind, who do you think you're talking to like that?!" Mr Sawyer questioned yelling back in her face.

"You're not gonna say that about my mom and get away with it! So take it back" she cried while throwing multiple slaps and punches.

"Keira please calm down" I said going to pull her away from him till I heard a familiar voice come from the door. I quickly stop dead in my tracks before turning around to see Dez standing near the door along with three other bodyguards and my eyes widened. Due to Austin's orders, I was followed around by Dez and his bodyguards for three days straight. Wherever I went they were always watching me to make sure that I wouldn't go spill on what I had saw and it was especially hard lying to Trent about why they had taken me away.

"Well… what's all this commotion about?" Dez asked slipping around in his pocket as he walked over to us.

"Oh my god… you're Dez worthy" Keira gasped with her mouth wide open as my mom stood there speechless glancing over at Dez and the rest of the bodyguards.

I sighed to myself and rolled my eyes while thinking of a lie to explain how I knew Dez.

"That's right Keira" he smiled genuinely.

"Wait how did you know my name?" Keira asked bewildered and I scratched the back of my head as they all turned to look at me.

"Mr Worthy I… it's a pleasure to meet you" Mr Sawyer grinned while pushing his hair back and holding out his hand for him to shake and I rolled my eyes at his sudden change in attitude. Dez stared down at his hand for a couple seconds before scoffing to himself. He clicked his fingers and one of the bodyguards quickly walked over to him before handing him a briefcase.

"I hear you've been terrorizing the Dawson family for years Mr Sawyer" said Dez while opening up the briefcase to reveal a large sum of money. "Here's $3,600, it should cover their rent for about three months" he spoke before handing it over to him.

"Why?" I muttered staring over at him. In moments like this I would've gotten angry because of my pride but I let it pass away, realising that I could no longer do anything about it.

"T-Thank you so much" my mom exclaimed as tears slowly sprinkled onto her eyes. "But how did you know about all this Mr Worthy?" she asked puzzled.

"Well let's just say your Daughter is an acquaintance of Austin Moon" Dez explained and I quickly shot my head back up in shock.

"What! Ally you never told us you met Austin Moon, what is going on here?" Keira asked folding her arms.

"U-Um well-

"Because Austin told her not to say anything about it because of some certain issues with the press" said Dez quickly cutting me off. "On Wednesday I was having lunch with my wife at the diner where she works and Austin needed an important document from me but unfortunately I had to fly over to Vegas for an important trade deal and Ally had kindly requested to take the documents over to his Office for me, Austin then took an interest in her and brought over this money to pay for your rent" Dez explained lying through his teeth.

"Ugh Ally why didn't you tell me all this!" Keira pouted while folding her arms.

Dez turned over to wink at me and I rolled my eyes away before letting out a sigh. I never believed him to be a great liar.

"Oh and Mr Sawyer" Dez said turning back to face him as he clutched on tightly to the briefcase filled with money. "You might wanna think twice about terrorizing this poor family again" he chuckled as Mr Sawyer's smile slowly disappeared. "I've had my eye on this apartment building for a couple days now, I might just have to buy it from you" said Dez as he fixed his tie before patting his shoulders. Mr Sawyer turned back to look at us before nodding his head at Dez and running out the door.

"Thank you so much Mr Worthy if there's anything I can do for you then please let me know" my mom exclaimed quickly walking over to him and shaking his hand. "We don't have much to offer right now but perhaps you would like to stay for some water and-

"That's very kind of you Ms Dawson but my wife is waiting downstairs and we have to fly over to London in an hour" he explained flashing her a friendly smile.

"Oh my god Trish De La Rosa is downstairs? Can I please meet her?" Keira pleaded excitedly while clasping her hands together.

"Keira calm down, Mrs Worthy is a very important fashion Designer, you'll scare her away so let's go inside the kitchen and make breakfast" my mom chuckled leading Keira towards the kitchen as she groaned loudly. I smiled over at them before looking back at Dez.

"Trish has been wanting to meet you for a while now so would you kindly follow me downstairs Ally" he said pointing towards the door and I fiddled around with my fingers before nodding as the bodyguards quickly opened the door for me to step out. "You don't have to follow me around every day Dez… I told you that I won't tell anybody what I saw" I sighed walking down the stairs.

"Austin has a lot of trust issues and trusting you isn't something he's willing to do" he explained patting my head.

"You sure a good liar, I almost thought you were gonna tell my mom and sister the truth… but thank you for paying for our rent, I'll pay you back next time" I smiled doing the same to him which caused him to laugh loudly.

"Most of it was a lie but the rest wasn't".

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Austin gave me the money last night and said I should use it to pay for your rent. I gotta say I was a little surprised he did that after you called him an egotistical bastard who hides his insecurities behind his money" Dez explained. I lowered my head slightly not believing what he had just said.

Just what type of person was Austin Moon exactly?

As we stepped outside I noticed a limo parked outside with more bodyguards surrounding it. Damn, these rich people; I thought to myself before looking ahead to see a short Latina woman slowly step out of the limo. She had curly black hair and dark brown eyes and she wore a white jumpsuit with silver heels along with some expensive looking jewellery. She was even more glamorous in real life than she was on TV.

"N-Nice to meet you Mrs Worthy, I'm a big fan of your clothing brand" I stuttered nervously offering my and out for her to shake.

"Mrs Worthy? Oh no please call me Trish, I know I'm married to him but c'mon" Trish laughed before flashing a grin up at Dez. "That's nice of you darling" Dez chuckled while wrapping his arm around his wife.

"You must be Ally" Trish said excitedly while shaking my hand. "I gotta say ever since Dez told me you stood up to Austin at his study I knew I had to meet you. It's about time someone stood up to that jerk" she laughed playfully rolling her eyes away.

"Well he deserved it" I muttered smiling down at her.

"Oh I like her" Trish said turning to look back up at Dez. "Listen Ally, Dez's 26th birthday is next Friday and we're holding a big party at our mansion and would really like it if you could come" she said excitedly grabbing hold of my hand. Trish was known as the CEO of one of the biggest clothing brands in New York and she often didn't do too well with the paparazzi's, but when I first met her it felt as if I was meeting a normal person with a normal life, unlike the glamorous lifestyle that she lived.

"Um thank you for the invitation but-

"You don't have to worry about what you're gonna wear Ally, I'd have that sorted for you by Next week" she said confidently. Wow it was as if she could read my mind.

"That sounds great but I'm not really sure that-

"Great! Then It's settled" said Trish quickly cutting me off. "I'll see you before then Ally, it was nice meeting you" she smiled before giving me a hug and stepping inside the limo with Dez.

I smiled as I watched them slowly drive away before turning around to walk back inside the apartment building. A week ago I was living a normal life away from all the drama but a week later everything had seem to completely change.

* * *

It was 5:30 pm and I was getting ready to finish my shift at the bakery and head to the one over at the diner.

I took of my apron and hanged it on the rack before letting out a deep sigh. I grabbed my and dusted of some flour on my jeans before walking out of the kitchen to see a man in a suit sitting near the front as some of the other customers began to leave. He scrolled through his phone and ran his fingers through his neatly combed hair and I quickly recognised him as Eliot; the man who had given me his business card with his number on Wednesday. As I slowly walk out the counter he turned to look up at me before flashing me a wide grin. Wow he was truly gorgeous.

"Today really is my lucky day after all, I thought you weren't working here today" he smirked before getting up and pulling out a chair for me to sit opposite him. I shot him a small smile before taking a seat and placing my handbag down on my lap. He quickly sat back down opposite me before studying my face for a short while as he gently stroked his stubble.

"It's uh nice to meet you again" I muttered politely while fiddling around with my fingers.

"I waited for you call all day… I thought you weren't interested" he chuckled while placing his arm on the table and leaning closer to my face. How could a man like himself possibly be interested in me? I just couldn't believe it at first.

"It's not that… I just have a lot of things going on" I said briefly.

"Well I couldn't stop thinking about you Ally, I'd like to take you out to dinner sometime to get to know you better" he smirked reaching over to take my hand but stopped as he heard his phone ringing in his pocket.

He quickly pulled it out and stared down at the Caller Id for a couple seconds before declining it and turning back to face me.

"I wish I can stay and talk to you more Ally but something's come up, I'll see you later" he said before picking up his blazer and getting up from the chair. He bent down and kissed my hand before running out the door and out to his Mercedes. I watched as he drove off down the road before getting up and strolling out the front door.

I grabbed my bike from where I parked it before walking down the street and pushing it along the way. As I walked down for several more minutes a blush slowly crept up on my cheeks as I started to think back to when he had kissed my hand, but unfortunately my thoughts were interrupted by a limo quickly pulling up in front of me. I stopped dead in my tracks and before I knew it I was slowly picked up and placed inside the car by someone.

I screeched loudly looking up to see the bodyguard who had pushed me inside before slowly turning to look across at the man who had completely turned my whole life around in the short space of a week. He blew his cigarette smoke in my direction before throwing it out the window and loosening his tie. He gaze deeply at me for a brief moment not saying anything which made me truly uncomfortable. There was no doubt that he was a very attractive man, but his personality and actions made his looks seem like a big waste.

We stared at each other for a short while and I started to feel nervous by the second. It felt as if he was looking into my soul which caused my heart to beat quickly.

I hated how his simple stare had such a big effect on me.

"Um… thank you for paying for our rent… I-I'll pay you back once I make enough money" I said while lowering my head a little.

"And how long will that take… don't bother" he said looking away from me. I watched as he poured himself a glass of white wine before deciding to speak up again.

"I have to get to my job at the diner" I murmured going to open the door only to find out that it was locked. "I'm not done with you yet Miss Dawson, so sit back" he ordered in a firm tone before sipping his glass of wine.

I shot him a glare before rolling my eyes away. "Please stop having your bodyguards follow me everywhere, because of you I've had to lie to my family and best friend. I already said that I wasn't going to tell anyone so please…p-please just leave me alone" I hissed frustratingly.

"And you expect me to trust you? How fucking stupid do you think I am huh? Do you think all this a god damn joke!" he snapped startling me a little.

"Even though you killed somebody, I'm not gonna tell the Police because deep down I still admire you a lot and I don't know why" I said instantly regretting it afterwards.

He put down his glass of white wine to stare into my eyes almost as if he was searching for something. A couple seconds later he turned to glance out the window letting out a deep sigh before uttering the words that completely changed my life.

"I'd like for you to become my Assistant, Miss Dawson".

I stared at him in shock not believing the words that had just escaped his lips. This had to be a joke right? I mean if this was last week I would be completely ecstatic and over the moon but after what he's put me through I realised that I wanted nothing to do with him or Strattmon Inc. any longer as much as it hurt to admit I had to force myself to move on but I knew that it was going to be very hard.

"Thank you for the offer… but I can't, I don't want anything to do with the company after what you put me though" I uttered morosely lowering my head.

"For Christ sake didn't you want the job in the first place" he hissed rolling his eyes away. "The truth of the matter Miss Dawson is that I don't want anything to do with you too, you're a stubborn, persistent and annoying little brat but I can't have anyone not even your Family know about what you saw that night so I gotta keep my eye on you at all times" he stated leaving me a little speechless.

I raised my head to look into his eyes before quickly looking away again.

As much as it was hurting me to constantly deny him, I had to do it because of my strong morals and pride.

"I already told you I'm not interested so leave me alone!" I hissed.

"Then I want my $3,600 paid to me by next week, if you can't provide the money then I'll have to take some legal action!" he said raising his voice a little at me. Oh God he was now threatening me.

"Next week?! But I can't provide that much money till then, ugh- "I sighed deeply not bothering to finish my sentence.

"So do we have a deal or not Miss Dawson?" he questioned holding out his hand for me. I stared at his hand deciding what the right thing to do was and after a while I had slowly given in. As I slowly shook his hand I knew I was literally making a deal with the devil himself but part of me couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at what was happening and it took me a couple minutes to process what I had just gotten myself into but before I could go back on it, it had already been too late.

"Monday morning at 9, be in my Office no later than that, and we'll discuss your contract" he said before looking down at his watch.

"Now get out, I have a meeting to get to" he said before leaning over and opening the door for me. I stared at him for several seconds before slowly stepping out of his limo.

I picked up my bicycle from the floor before turning back round to see him staring at me through his window. "Make sure you wear something nicer on Monday, I don't wanna regret my decision" he said eyeing me up and down before turning back around and putting on his shades. "Drive" he ordered and the limo quickly drove off.

I stared at the limo as it drove down the road before glancing up at the sky.

What the hell had I just gotten myself into?!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

It was Monday Morning on 12th September, 2012 and I was in my room getting ready for my meeting with Austin which was in an hour.

I sighed deeply to myself as I experimented with my hair. Over the past two days I had been extremely stressed out not just with work, but to how the meeting was going to go with Austin. I realised that no matter how much I wanted to back out from such a great offer from an evil man like Austin, I needed the money more than anything to keep us in this apartment and since Keira was slowly getting more sicker each day. I was a person who always worked hard each day to earn money to support my mom and older sister but from then on I was desperate, even though I hated to admit it.

"Ugh Ally, you're not wearing that are you?" Keira groaned while folding her arms and taking a seat on her bed.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked looking down at my white t-shirt, blue jeans and white converse.

Keira rolled her eyes before getting out of her bed and heading over to the closet. "What's wrong with it?! Ally you're not going to any normal job interview, Austin Moon asked you to be his Assistant out of like dozens of people. This is the best thing to ever happen to us" she squealed pulling out her short yellow dress that was very revealing. "Why don't you wear this".

"I don't think so Keira, he might think I'm going to seduce him or something" I sighed rolling my eyes away.

"And what's wrong with that... he is super rich and sexy after all" she winked causing me to groan loudly. Not to mention dangerous, cocky and arrogant, I thought to myself.

"Stop it Keira, I'm just going to be his Assistant for a while nothing more" I said before grabbing my leather jacket of the bed and putting it on.

"Is this because of that Eliot guy who came to pick you up for a date yesterday?" Keira chuckled while going through more clothes in her closet. "Yeah he's pretty hot but not as much as Austin Moon is". Yesterday Eliot and I had gone on a date and I ended up having a better time than I expected. I didn't know much about him yet, but all I knew that he was 25 years old owned his Grand Father's business which he made a lot of money from.

I turned around to face her about to speak up till I heard my phone beep in my pocket and I quickly brought it out to see that it was a text from Eliot.

 ** _Eliot: 'Good morning beautiful ;)'_**

I smiled down at the message before quickly texting back.

 _ **Me: 'Good morning :)'**_

"Wow, he's definitely trying to hard" Keira giggled peering over my shoulder to look at my text. I playfully shoved her away and blushed to myself before stuffing my phone in my brown handbag and zipping it up.

"I made some soup last night, can you heat it up for you and mom when she wakes up, I have to get going" I said before glancing over at the clock and swinging my handbag over my shoulder. Keira grabbed my arm as soon as I was about to walk down the door and smiled down at me while pushing a strand of hair behind my ears. "I know I don't say this enough but thank you Ally... so go nail the meeting with Austin" she laughed before quickly turning me back around and pushing me out the door.

I smiled to myself and turned around to give her a big hug before walking towards the front door. "Take care of mom till I get back... I love you" I muttered flashing a wide grin over at her.

"Ugh are you really gonna make me say it" she groaned while rolling her eyes. "Fine I love you too" she murmured leaning on the door frame". I smiled over at her once more before exiting out the door.

Even though Keira didn't necessarily like to make a big deal that she was very sick, I could tell that the pain was slowly eating her up each and every day, which was why I desperately needed the money to make sure that we don't lose her. We argued on most days and said things that we didn't mean to each other, but at the end of the day she was my big sister and there wasn't anything I wouldn't do for her. All it took for one man to save me from all of my problems and that man was the least person I ever expected it to be.

* * *

I parked my bicycle across the road from Strattmon Inc. towers while rapidly breathing in and out. I looked down at my watch to see that it was 9:30 am and I cursed quietly to myself before taking of my helmet. Because of the heavy New York city traffic I was now 30 minutes late to my meeting with Austin. So much for trying to start afresh with him and make a good impression Ally!

As as I started to rush towards the building my mind started to think back to when Austin had asked me to become his Assistant. I guess this was nothing more than a Business deal with us considering that he had to make sure that I told nobody about what I saw that night and as much as I hated the idea, I had to repay him for paying for our rent.

We couldn't stand each other but I guess becoming his Assistant was the only way to get what we both wanted.

I walk inside the building ignoring all the paparazzi and news reporters who were usually outside waiting before walking over to the receptionist. I opened my mouth to speak but she briefly ignored me as she was focused on something on her computer so I cleared my throat finally getting her attention.

She rolled her eyes before looking up at me and a smile quickly plastered on her face.

"Um, excuse me I'm-

"Ally Dawson, yes I know" she beamed quickly getting up from her seat and leaning closer to my face. "Mr Moon told me to tell you to report to his Office right away when you arrive... I gotta say you're really lucky, its not every day someone like you gets to be the Assistant to The Austin Moon" she spoke looking up and down at my outfit and covering her mouth to avoid laughing. I forced a fake smile at her trying hard not to roll my eyes at her obnoxious comment. Someone like me?... what did she mean by someone like me?!

Just because I was less fortunate than everybody working here and Austin himself doesn't mean that they were better than me.

"Pardon me Miss Dawson but do you need a change of outfit for-

"Thank you for your offer but I'll be making my way to Mr Moon's Office now" I uttered as politely as I possibly could before turning around to head inside the elevator. God, what a bitch!

A short while later, I slowly stepped out the elevator and look around the top floor to see everyone hard at work and busy. Ever since I was 14 its been my dream to sit in one of those chairs and make a big trade or business deal and I guess you could say that I had sort of accomplished my goal even though it didn't feel like it, but I guess all things have a way of happening unexpectedly. I sighed to myself about to turn around to walk towards Austin's Office until I was quickly stopped by a young looking man with short brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Who are you and where the hell do you think you're going?" he questioned looking down at me with an unpleasant look. "You can't just barge into Mr Moon's Office how ever you please-". He was quickly interrupted by one of Austin's bodyguard who was busy guarding his Office door.

"Mr Bryan, that's Mr Moon's new Assistant, Ally Dawson" the bodyguard explained.

"Assistant?" the man uttered surprisingly before eyeing me up and down revoltingly. Was everybody who worked here such a total jerk? I hissed to myself before letting out a small sigh and turning around to walk into Austin's Office.

He wore a navy blue suit and his back was turned to me as he gazed out the window. I could tell that he was smoking again because a cloud of smoke slowly filled the air around him. I stood with my arms around my back nervously and a couple seconds later he slowly turned around to face me with a furious look evident in his deep brown eyes.

"You're late Miss Dawson!" he snapped startling me a little.

"I-I'm sorry, but there was some traffic on the highway and I couldn't get here quicker with my bike-

"That's not a fucking excuse!" he hissed cutting me off before sitting down in his seat and throwing his cigar away. "Do you think this is some sort of joke, do you realise that I could've given this job to anyone else but you and-

"Then why didn't you" I hissed. Now it was my turn to interrupt him. "The only reason why you chose me for this job anyway is because I saw you murder someone" I groaned while crossing my arms.

"Are you stupid, are you trying to let everybody out there know huh?" He growled quickly shooting up from his seat and walking towards him. I slowly take a step back from him before letting out another deep sigh. "The thought of working for you makes me sick but my sister needs her treatment as soon as possible so I have no other choice" I murmured quietly before lowering her head. "I...I'm sorry for coming late, it'll never happen again" I said while balling up my fist as that took all the strength in me to say.

Austin gaped down at me for several seconds before rolling his eyes away and going back to sit in his seat. "I guess we have a good deal here then Miss Dawson" he spoke sitting down on his chair. "I pay you for whatever you need the money for and you keep your mouth shut about what you saw... and I hope you haven't told anyone since then!" he uttered sternly pointing to the seat across from him for me to sit in. I remove my handbag from my shoulder before slowly walking over and taking a seat opposite him while avoiding his gaze.

"I haven't told anybody" I muttered briefly before raising my head to look at him.

He stared at me almost as if he didn't believe me before pulling out some papers from under his desk. I looked closely at how tired and exhausted he looked and for the first time since knowing him, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was a 25 year old man who was running a multi-billion dollar Company given to him by his Father and I couldn't begin to imagine how he coped with the pressure each and every day. I continue to stare at him until he cleared his throat snapping me back to reality.

"I thought I told you to dress more appropriately for this occasion Miss Dawson" he said while leaning back on his chair and looking back down at his files.

I scratched the back of my head anxiously before clearing my throat and speaking up. "I uh... I don't really have a nice dress to wear" I murmured quietly, obviously embarrassed.

Austin sighed to himself before reaching for his land phone and quickly pressing some numbers. "Alexis, call Trish De La Rosa and tel her to be down at my Office in 15 minutes" he ordered before slamming the phone back down. I stared at him a little shocked not believing what he had just did, but apart from that it meant that I got to see Trish again since our first meeting went accordingly well. "If you're going to be seen with me in the press then you have to look the part Miss Dawson" he spoke rudely before looking down at his files. "Jerk" I muttered under my breath causing him to quickly raise his head up and glare at me.

I knew that part of the job of his Assistant required me to be with him in the Public eye at all times and even though the thought of that made me incredibly sick to stomach, I couldn't back out know of the deal even if I wanted to.

"You have quite a sharp tongue Miss Dawson" he spoke while clenching his hands together.

"I'll take that as a compliment Mr Moon" I smirked firing back at him.

I was expecting him to say something back and roll his eyes at me, but instead he leaned back on his seat and gazed across from me with an almost amused look. "That's a 15 page contract, I don't expect you to sign it all in 15 minutes but I do expect you to go over it later on" he stated as I quickly read through the first page. "See my last Assistant was very exceptional in her job and I expect you to be the same Miss Dawson, also I want both of your regular jobs by tomorrow" he spoke bluntly before going to write something down on some files.

"What! but why? I've had those two jobs ever since, you can't just expect me to quit just like that!" I hissed causing him to rub his head frustratingly.

Before I knew it he angrily banged his hand down on the table causing me to jump a little. "If you want this job then you're gonna show me some respect whether you like it or not and do as I say Miss Dawson, Everything I do, I do for business and I'm not here to fucking play your games!" he snapped as I lowered my head slightly. Normally I would say something and fire back at his response but the rage and anger in his eyes made it seem like it wasn't worth it.

We sat in silence for a short while till he let out a deep sigh while rubbing his hand on his forehead frustratingly.

"Now where was I" he spoke before slowly loosening his tie. "The contract stated that this job is only for a year and a half and I'll pay you a reasonably amount every week, but if you do wish to quit before then, let me know in advance" he explained and I slowly nodded while fiddling around with my fingers.

"Would I need to be with you when you're at press conferences all the time?" I asked sitting up in my chair.

"Not all the time but you will need to work for me every day apart from weekends and that requires you having to travel with me sometimes as I attend important meetings and conferences in different cities countries" he stated and for some reason I found my eyes glued to his every move. "Oh and you're Office is right next to mine so you can get setup when you're ready" he said pointing to a small empty room that I had never noticed till now. "Your job is basically to take my calls from important businesses and other CEO's, rearrange all my files for me and sometimes attend meetings in my place when I'm busy somewhere else... you can handle all that right Miss Dawson?" he asked leaving me extremely overwhelmed.

"Uh yes... I can handle all of it Mr Moon" I spoke boldly, yet I couldn't help but feel a little anxious.

"Then we have a deal" he smirked before leaning over and offering his hand out for me to shake. I stared down at his hands for several seconds before slowly shaking them. They were fairly big compared to mine and it almost felt like neither of us let go instantly as we wanted to make sure that we were most positive on out secret deal.

Austin slowly let go of my hand and went to lean back in his chair and for some reason it felt like he was gazing deep into my eyes but that might have just been my imagination.

I pick up a pen to begin signing the contract while I felt Austin's gaze on me making me a little uncomfortable. I was about to raise my head to speak up till I heard someone barge through the door and I quickly turn around to see Trish wearing a long black dress with a tiger fur coat and some dark shades. She rapidly removed her shades and sent me a warm smile and I smiled back before turning to look at Austin as he held an uninterested look on his face.

"Its nice to meet you again Ally, Dez told me you're now the Assistant to this jerk" she hissed causing him to roll his eyes at her.

"Its nice to meet you again Mrs- I-I mean Trish" I stuttered causing her to chuckle lightly.

"So Austin, why did you call me down here? make it quick because I've got a French Designer coming in a couple hours to do an important deal with me?" she spoke as she strutted over to him in her expensive heels while folding her arms.

"Miss Dawson here will be attending a press conference with me on Thursday and I want you to go buy her some new clothes or use the ones from your brand... whatever you're the fashion expert" he said slowly getting up and walking towards his bay window.

"Thursday?" I asked realising that it was only three days away.

"Is there a problem with that, Miss Dawson?" He questioned frustratingly.

"C'mon Austin Ally isn't like you who's been in the public eye all their life, can't you see she's uncomfortable with the idea, but if you want I can help her to remain calm and teach her to answer some questions by the press when needed" Trish uttered sending me a wink. Wow I wonder if she could really read my mind. I sent her a grateful look before glancing at Austin who glanced back at me. "She's my Assistant Trish not my fucking partner, all she needs to do is stand there and let me-

"First of all I don't know who you're talking to like that!" Trish snapped quickly cutting him off. "Second of all aren't you forgetting how your last Assistant; Rhonda got heavily questioned by the press at this one conference" Trish reminded while folding her arms.

"C'mon Ally, lets go do some shopping" Trish squealed before pulling me up from my seat and leading me towards the door. I turned to look back at Austin as he gazed back at me and slipped his hands inside his pockets while turning his back to face the window. I turned back around to open the door and was met by the man who I least expected to see today.

Standing outside the door was Mike Moon; Austin's Father. He was dressed in a sharp and striking grey suit and behind him stood several bodyguards.

I had come face to face with the man who created Strattmon Inc. over 30 years ago and I had no idea what to do or say.

Upon his sudden arrival, I felt my heart begin to race. My eyes traced his tall slender figure, from his neatly combed brown hair down to his black Samuel Windsor shoes. The closer he came towards me, the better I could view him. His eyes warm, a range of soft colours. Reminding me of sweet caramel. Lilac bags hung under them, ageing him quite a bit. This wasn't no ordinary man that was for sure.

"Good morning Mr Moon, I see you're back from your trip" Trish greeted politely putting her fur coat back over her shoulders.

"Good morning Trish" he spoke glancing down at me for a couple seconds before stepping into Austin's Office along with the bodyguards.

I watched as Austin turned around to look at him and I instantly remembered how he had insulted him on the tragic unforgettable night.

"What are you doing here old man? aren't you mom and Alexis supposed to be in Los Angeles for a couple more weeks" Austin questioned sternly with his back still facing us. "$20 fucking million Austin?!" Mike yelled startling me a little. "You just handed $20 million dollars to Canada's economy, are you outta your mind!" he yelled in anger.

"Don't you dare barge into my Office and question my actions, this company now belongs to me old man, not you, do you understand that?!" Austin yelled back earning a hard slap to the face by his Father. I gasped in shock about to open my mouth to say something till Trish quickly grabbed my hand and whispered over to me. "We should leave Ally" she said before pulling me out the door.

"What... what just happened?" I asked looking down at her and she sighed before speaking up.

"Well as you saw Austin and his Father aren't very close and they never have been but I'm not sure why though... even though I am a little mean to him sometimes I do feel for him because he has all the money in the world, but he doesn't have that someone close to his heart, he doesn't even open up to my Husband Dez like he used to anymore, he's just known as Austin Moon; the Billionaire who owns the biggest company in New York but no one who he really is, you know what I mean" Trish stated quietly.

I lowered my head slightly and stared back at Austin's Office door to hear more shouting coming from inside. Trish had a great point that day which also gave me a lot to think about, who really was Austin Moon under all the money and power that people knew him for?

I turn back to look at a big picture of him placed on the wall and I smiled to myself before turning back to look down at Trish.

"I'm gonna try my hardest to be a good Assistant to him" I said enthusiastically while placing my hand on my hips. Trish smiled encouragingly up at me before clasping her hands together.

"I'll pray for you along the way because trust me he's no piece of cake" she groaned with a straight face and I laughed quietly as we strolled towards the elevator.

I turned back around to stare at Austin's Office door once more and for some I felt like I had gained a new purpose in life, that purpose being Austin Moon.

* * *

 _ **Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while been busy a lot with School but don't forget to follow and review and tell me what you think of the chapter :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

I stared at my reflection in the mirror as Keira and Trent stood behind me gawking at my outfit Trish had bought for me a couple days ago.

"Wow" Trent uttered as he stared at me in awe causing me to chuckle lightly. I was was wearing a long sleeved red dress shirt, a black skirt with some tights and small heels and my brown hair was neatly curled down to my shoulders.

It was the day of the Press conference near the New York City town hall and I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't feeling nervous. I had bad straight fright and hated being the centre of attention which meant that the possibility of embarrassing myself on live Television was high. Although there were some times when we didn't mind each other, the past few days of being Austin's Assistant had been nothing but hell. He was rude, bossy and egotistical and what was worse is that we couldn't go five minutes without arguing. But apart from that I still tried my best to do my job well even though I felt like quitting most of the time.

"This is the best you've looked... well ever, Ally!" Keira squealed earning a nudge from Trent.

I slowly turned around and stared up at the both of them before turning back to look out the window. "I can't do this what am I thinking, there's gonna be cameras... a lot of cameras and I don't know if I could-

"Ally Ally, calm down okay" Trent uttered placing both hands on my shoulders to calm me down.

"Yeah Ally, you're so overreacting, you get to stand next to the hottest Billionaire in the world on TV, what's so bad about that" Keira groaned while placing her hand on her hips.

"Shut up Keira" Trent hissed at her before turning back to face me.

"You know Trent I don't think you've ever said one nice thing to me, I am sick you know" she whined before slowly forming her lips into a smile. She gazed up at him for several seconds before quickly looking away and turning to walk out the room.

Trent stared over at her as she strolled out the door and rolled his eyes before turning to look back down at me. "Look Alls, I know you don't like getting your picture taken or whatever but you look beautiful today" he said turning me back around so I can look at myself in the mirror. "Besides you've worked hard for your mom and your ungrateful sister for years, you've been through a lot of things so if you can get through that you can get through a little press conference with Mr Jerk" he spoke referring to Austin.

"Well I guess it wouldn't be so bad... I mean Austin did say that all I have to do is stand there and not say a word" I hissed while rolling my eyes.

"Damn just cause dude's got a lot of money don't mean he's all that" Trent groaned going to grab my handbag of the bed for me.

"He's such an ass hole and he doesn't care about anybody but his money and himself... but I need the money Trent, if I could get $1,500 by next week I could get Keira moved up in the waiting list and help my mom out with some things" I said as we slowly walked out the room and over to the living room where my mom and Keira were sitting watching the news on our small TV.

I cleared my throat signalling their attention and my mom's eyes quickly flickered over to me, her expression quickly changing from bored to amazement. "Oh Ally..." she muttered as she slowly got up to get a better look at me. I grinned widely as she twirled me around while staring down at my outfit and before I knew it, tears had started to appear in her eyes.

"Oh mom, don't cry" I exclaimed before pulling her into a big hug.

She pushed a strand of hair behind my ears and smiled down at me before speaking up. "Ever since you had this dream I've always wanted to make enough money and send you to College so you could accomplish it, but I was never able to keep a damn job for more than three months" she muttered getting me emotional by the second. "You did it all by yourself Ally, you're a tough weed just like your Dad used to call you" she laughed and a single tear slowly flew down my eye as I started to think back to my late Father.

"I miss him" I sniffed as she wiped away my tear with her thumb.

"So do I honey, but don't cry you're gonna be on TV soon with Austin Moon... and please help me to thank Trish De La Rosa for this outfit" she said eyeing me up and down.

"I will mom" I murmured before looking over at Keira who leaned down on the sofa while gazing up at Trent. She was certainly acting very strange that day.

I was about to speak up again till I heard a knock on the door. I slowly let go of my mom before going over to open it to see two of Austin's bodyguard; Duncan and James wearing dark shades and standing with their arms behind their backs.

"Miss Dawson. Mr Moon is waiting downstairs" Duncan spoke as Keira quickly shot up the sofa squealing loudly at the sound of his name.

"Austin is downstairs? can I see him please?" she pleaded clasping her hands together.

"Keira honey, you already met Mr Moon on Tuesday when you went to go see Ally at work on Tuesday, I hope you didn't scare the daylights out of him?" my mom questioned causing everyone in the room to laugh, including Duncan and James.

"Oh yes I did and he was even more gorgeous in person than he is on TV, and he's very tall and dreamy" she beamed in awe as Trent placed his hand on his hip while rolling his eyes at her. "And very funny mom but no and for the record he said I was very pretty while he kissed my hand, he's such a gentleman" she beamed while clasping her hands together. If only she knew he wasn't really the person he was made out to be in the public eye.

"Well he must be blind then" Trent said while chuckling to himself. Normally Keira would fire back at his comment or slap him on his shoulder or chest, but instead, she lowered her head slightly as she tried to hide the hurt expression so evident in her eyes.

"He's not that great anyway" I muttered under my breath while placing my handbag on my shoulder.

"Did you say something honey?" my mom asked and I quickly shook my head. "Uh no... I should better get going I don't wanna keep him waiting" I spoke before forcing a brave smile on my face.

"Alright honey, we'll be watching the Conference on TV" she smiled while wrapping her arms around Keira and Trent.

I said my goodbyes to the three of them before walking out the door and down the apartment building alongside Duncan and James. I stepped outside in the cold September weather before rubbing my arms and looking ahead at Austin's black Cadillac limo. I let out a deep sigh as James quickly walked over to open the backseat for me. "Thank you" I said smiling up at him before slowly stepping in to see Austin dressed in a dark red burgundy suit while sipping a glass of alcohol. Beside him was Cassidy; who wore a short light blue dress with black heels. She flashed a huge grin across form me and I smiled back before lowering my head and staring down at my hands. She was the person I least expected to see today.

As the car began to drive I raise my head to slowly look up at Austin to see his eyes roaming from my head to toe. Was he checking me out? No! there was just no way, it just couldn't be possible.

"Good afternoon Aus- I mean Mr Moon" I said deciding to finally speak up.

"Afternoon Miss Dawson" he replied nonchalantly before going to pour himself another glass of vodka.

"Its nice to meet you again Ally, I was just dying to see you again so I hope you don't mind me tagging along with you and Austin today?" she asked turning to smile up at him. "Of course she doesn't mind, right Miss Dawson?" he questioned staring across from me.

"Right" I nodded before pulling my skirt a little down. "And its nice to meet you again" I said politely as it quickly filled with silence.

After a while, I slowly turn my head around to see Cassidy resting her head on Austin's shoulder as they inter-wined their hands together. My eyes flickered down to Cassidy's finger to see an engagement ring, which then left me to wonder what kind of relationship did Austin have with her and what kind of man her fiance was.

I felt Austin's gaze suddenly shift towards me and I quickly turn to look out the window to avoid it. Somehow whenever he stared at me so nonchantly I always found myself getting nervous.

"By the way Miss Dawson, I'm aware that Trish De La Rosa invited you to Dez's birthday party over at their mansion tomorrow, but I already informed her that you won't be attending" he spoke breaking the awkward silence and my head quickly snapped over to him.

"What?!" I asked trying not to get irritated. He always decided things for me without informing me first which was what mainly caused friction and arguments between us. "Trish spent a lot of money to pick out a nice dress for me and my sister to wear to the party tomorrow and-

"Are you forgetting your damn job?!" Austin snapped quickly cutting me off. "You're my assistant, that means you do whatever I say and go wherever I go and tomorrow we're flying to Seattle in my jet early in the morning for an important trade deal with the company" he spoke bluntly. I balled up my fist and bit my tongue as I tried not to fire back. Seeing as Cassidy was sited right next to him, I didn't want to say anything that will give our secret deal away to her.

"Austin, you don't have to be so harsh with her" Cassidy spoke up while rubbing his palm gently.

Austin slowly let go of her hand to pour himself his third glass of alcohol and I sighed to myself before turning out to look out the window yet again. "Ass hole" I muttered under my breath earning a glare from him.

Just two weeks I was living a normal life working two minimum wage jobs in order to support my family, and now I was whisked away into this world involving this handsome yet cruel Billionaire, who I had previously admired.

A while later we pulled up where the press conference was being held and I quickly looked out the window to see Paparazzi and News reporters everywhere waiting for Austin to step out the car and I began to feel incredibly nervous since this is the first time I was stepping out in public with him.

"Are you nervous Ally?" Cassidy asked gaping over at me.

"I-I mean I'm not really used to this" I gulped staring at all the flashing camera lights.

"Well take it from someone who's been in the spotlight nearly her whole life, its not that bad most of the time" she chuckled before turning to Austin who stared out at the Paparazzi's and reporters. I noticed a look in his eyes that I had never seen before and no matter how long I stared at him, I just couldn't figure it out.

"I'll go first Austin, my Publicist Janet is probably waiting inside" she spoke while placing her hand on his lap.

Austin stared down at her and licked his lip before forming a small smile on his lips. "I'm so glad you came today" he muttered quietly before slowly taking her hand and kissing it causing her to giggle. "I'd do anything for you" said Cassidy as she slowly pulled her hand back from his "Good luck Ally" she smiled before stepping out the car with some help from James. I watched as she posed for pictures and stopped to answer some questions from the reporters before making her way inside. She was most definitely a natural.

I looked back at Austin to see him putting on his dark shades and fixing his tie. "Smile at the cameras and no matter how much they ask you questions don't say anything, let me do all the talking alright, you're not use to all this" he spoke and I quickly nodded while anxiously breathing in and out.

I was about to speak up to ask a question but before I could, James had quickly opened the door for us and I shut my eyes as my ears instantly filled with screams and camera flashes. I slowly stepped out the car with Austin as loads of paparazzi's and reporters quickly rushed up to us taking pictures and trying to get their questions in. It was amazing how a couple weeks ago I would never have believed this would happen, but here I was being photographed by Paparazzi's with one the richest men in New York by my side.

I forced a smile at the cameras just like Austin had said while trying to act as natural as possible but I could feel the sweat begin to form on my forehead and my fingers begin to tremble. I looked up at Austin as he flashed his billion dollar smile over at the cameras. He turned to smile down at me before opening out his arm for me to hold. I stared up at him a little surprised before placing my hand on his bicep and strolling towards the inside. It was like he had instantly transformed into a completely different person and I completely hated it.

 _"Mr Moon, is this your new Assistant, could you tell us her name?"_

 _"Mr Moon, how are you going to address the trade deal with Canada's President?"_

"I'll answer all questions inside" Austin spoke speaking into the microphone before strolling inside only to get met by a sea of people. His facial expression screamed of delightness as we were met with more cameras in our face, but I could somehow tell how tense and un-relaxed he was.

We slowly made our way up to the stage and I took a deep breath as I looked down to see a sea of people staring up at us. I looked to my right to see Trish and Dez waving at me and I quickly shot them a smile starting to feel more relaxed.

Austin took of his shades and placed them in his blazer pocket as many cheers quickly filled the room. He turned to look back at me before turning back around to speak into the microphone room.

"I know a lot of you have been trying to find out who my new Assistant is... her name is Ally Dawson, and she's becoming a brilliant help to me and the company" he spoke up before turning around and clapping at me and loads of paparazzi had started to take pictures of me, almost blinding me.

"As you can see she's a little shy" Austin laughed as everyone quickly did the same.

"Miss Ally Dawson, could you tell us how you felt when Mr Moon chose you to be his new Assistant?" a reporter questioned quickly standing up from his seat.

"U-Uhm w-well I" I stuttered trying to think of something to say till I instantly remembered Austin had told me not to say anything. I quickly shot my head up at him as he sent me a sly glare before turning back to face the sea of people.

"Miss Dawson did an excellent job in the interview, she stood out from everybody else so I knew that she was the person I wanted to work for me" he said and I fiddled around with my fingers feeling incredibly nervous at all of the attention I was suddenly getting.

15-20 minutes had gone past with Austin answering questions relating to the company and his private matters and for some reason I couldn't help but remove my eyes from him whenever he spoke and I had been instantly reminded why I had previously admired him a lot. He was certainly fascinating and charismatic and had this raw presence about him that made you want to love him even more. How can such a man uphold an image for so long?

"Mr Moon, I heard you're travelling to Seattle tomorrow, how do you plan to take charge of the issue?" a reporter asked eagerly.

Austin leaned down at the microphone about to answer the question, but before he could, aloud gun shot quickly went off causing everyone in the room to scream and quickly run out the door.

My mind started to feel dizzy and my breath began to hitch as I looked ahead at a man who quickly stood up and brought out a gun from his pocket about to aim it at Austin. Before I could do anything, I felt someone quickly pull me by the hand and run towards the back and I quickly look up to see Austin. I looked back to see the man with the gun begin to run after us but quickly got tackled by a couple of Austin's bodyguards and the Police.

As we stepped outside the Cadillac limo quickly pulled up in front of us and Austin quickly opened the door and shoved me inside the car before getting in and shutting the door behind him.

"Drive!" he said angrily and the car quickly drove off.

My heart started to beat quickly as I gazed across from a furious looking Austin.

"W-What's going on?" I asked barely getting the words out, it wasn't the first time I've heard a gun shot, but I found my heart beating incredibly fast as my mind flashed back to the unknown man who was chasing after us.

"Austin someone just tried to shoot you are you gonna tell me what's going on or-

"God dammit will you fucking shut up!" he yelled angrily while running his fingers through his hair, ruining his neatly combed style.

"You know what no! I've fucking had it with you... stop the car!" I snapped turning back to face the driver. Austin sighed to himself and ran his hands down his face before speaking up. "If you stop this car Jeff, you're fired you hear me!" he hissed before turning back to face me.

"I'm not gonna tell you everything just because you asked me to, you stay out of my business alright, you're just my Assistant nothing, more" he said bluntly. I glared over at him before crossing my arms and turning to look around the window still gobsmacked and overwhelmed at what had just happened.

* * *

A while later, I was sited in Austin's huge living room as I waited for him to come down while three of his bodyguards were stood around the place in his order.

My eyes quickly flickered over to the staircase to see Austin walking down the stairs with a gun in his hand and my eyes started to widened. He gazed down over at me before gathering up his bodyguards.

"I thought I killed of the Hernandez Brothers last year, so you mind telling me why Marco was at my Press conference trying to shoot me! I thought that motherfucker was dead!" he yelled loudly at his bodyguards. I fell back onto the seat as my eyes widened at what he was saying. I guess there were still a lot of things I didn't know about this man.

"Marco survived the accident sir, but Rico died on the spot" Duncan stated.

"And you didn't think to tell me this sooner!" he shouted in frustration. I watched as he began to pace back and fourth while thinking of what to do. "Never mind I'll handle this myself!" he spoke before taking of his suit jacket about to walk towards the door but I quickly hoped over to my seat and ran over to stop him.

I grabbed onto his waist from behind tightly shocking him a little. "Austin don't, I don't know what's going on but I know that just because that man tried to kill you, you shouldn't go do the same. Are you forgetting what happened with Ben, you don't have to kill people because they've wronged you, please don't do this Austin please-" before I could finish my sentence he had aggressively shoved me away from him causing me to fall to the floor while banging my head.

"Don't fucking touch me, you don't know anything! I told you to stay out of this" he yelled before turning around to walk towards the door. I held onto the back of my head ignoring the throbbing pain before getting up to run in front of me.

Without any hesitation I quickly raised my hand to slap him hard across the face as tears started to sprinkle onto my eye.

"How can you look in the mirror every day and call yourself a man?! a real man wouldn't go do what you're just about to do, you're nothing but a coward! everything about you disgusts me, you pretend to be a whole different person for the cameras but deep down you're just an arrogant self-centred piece of shit and you know it!" I yelled loudly as a tear slowly streamed down my cheek. Austin raised his hand to quickly hit me but stopped mid air.

"I'm a piece of shit?! what about you, you money hungry bitch?" he yelled back while running his fingers through his messy hair. "You're just like everyone else who use me for my money, that's why you accepted the fucking job anyway isn't it".

"I've worked hard for years to take care of my mom and sister ever since my Mother died, you think I spend any of your damn money on myself?! if you must know I'm saving up to get my sister the treatment that she needs and move my mom out of that crappy apartment so I won't have to work for you again, but you don't understand what its like to have nothing, you wouldn't last a day in my shoes. All you have is your money and you're surely gonna end up alone for the rest of your life" I screamed while trying not to start sobbing.

Austin gritted his teeth angrily before running his hands down his face.

"You know what I can't do this anymore, you're fired!" he snapped before turning around to walk back towards the flight of stairs.

"Fine! fire me I don't care" I exclaimed. "I just thought you had a heart you know, but now I know you don't... you made me love you for many years and now you've broken me" I sniffed as tears rapidly flew down my cheek.

Silence filled the air as Austin slowly turned back to look at me and his eyes started to slowly soften as he saw my crying face.

"Leave now!" he said turning to face his bodyguards and they quickly nodded their heads before turning around to head out the door.

He stared at me for several more seconds before throwing the gun on the ground on going to sit down on his sofa. I wiped my tears away and watched as he hung his head low in shame.

"I guess I'm a piece of shit after all huh..." he muttered. "You don't understand what I've been threw, you... you think I wanted to run that company and end up like this, I had no choice" he uttered with his voice breaking on every word. What was he talking about? I thought to myself as I found myself slowly walking up to him.

"The girl I love... my 'best friend'... my Family... no one understands, they don't fucking understand" he murmured as he covered his face with his hands. "Why am I saying all this to you" he said. "You're just my Assistant".

I stared down at him morosely and before I knew it I found myself slowly shifting in between his legs and wrapping my arms around his neck. I thought that he was going to push me away, but as he wrapped his arms around my waist, I could feel the strength in his arms, almost like he never wanted to let me go for a while as cliche as it sounds.

"The Austin Moon I know was beyond all of this" I whispered while shutting my eyes and running my hands through his hair.

"Don't you get it Ally, I was never that man you admired so much, now you know the real me" he sighed while squeezing my waist tightly. It was the first time he had ever called me by my first name, I just didn't imagine it would be in this exact scenario.

"No... this isn't the real you, I know it isn't" I muttered as another tear quickly flew down my eye. We stayed in silence just holding each other for a while but of course was interrupted later on.

"Mr Moon. Miss Blair is here" Duncan uttered walking through the door. Austin and I quickly pulled away from each other and turned to look in the direction of the door to see Cassidy staring at us with a shocked expression, but it was quickly replaced with her usual smile.

"Thank you Ally but I hope you don't mind if I take it from here" she grinned while walking over to us and helping Austin of the sofa. "Thank you for calming him down" she said before turning to Austin and running her hand down his cheek and I stood awkwardly while staring at the both of them.

"Its okay Austin, the Police have arrested Marco, but I understand if you need to do what's best, he did try to kill you after all" she sighed.

I shot her a puzzled look before opening my mouth to speak but quickly got cut off by her.

"Thank you again Ally, you are indeed my favourite Assistant's Austin's had" she beamed before turning back to Austin. "Lets go upstairs" she said smiling up at him and he smiled back before turning around to face me.

"Duncan, make sure you get Miss Dawson home safely, I'll go ahead and see you tomorrow Miss Dawson" he said nodding his head at me before walking away with Cassidy.

I watched as they walked up the stairs hand in hand and I sighed to myself before turning around to walk out the door alongside Duncan. Although it would be incredibly hard to forget about what happened today especially with me and Austin a couple minutes ago, it would be even harder to pretend that everything was back to normal the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

 _ **~One month later.**_

It was October 20th, 2012 and Austin and I were flying back to New York from our trip to Japan from a meeting with the Japanese President on his private jet.

We sat across from each other in silence as I gazed down at the clouds in awe. Who would have ever thought I would ever sit in a private jet, let alone a private jet this fancy and expensive?

I slowly raised my head up to look over at Austin to see him scrolling through his phone. Even though we still couldn't stand each other most of the time and still argued non-stop, it was as if we were slowly starting to get along day by day. He was still as hard-headed and arrogant, but not as much as the first day I stepped into his Office for the interview.

Austin looked up at me catching my stalkerish gaze and I quickly looked back down at the window.

"How's your sister's treatment going along?" he questioned reaching over to pour himself a glass of tequila. I slowly turn my head back to face him before answering; "She uh... I've managed to get her moved up the list and her surgery is next week... so thank you... for everything" I said muttering the last bit quietly.

Austin scoffed to himself before downing the glass of tequila and slamming the glass back down on the table. "Well that's the first time you've ever thanked me" he said; a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. I rolled my eyes at him as a small smile slowly crept up on my lips. Over the past month I had come to know Austin quite well without him telling me a single thing about him. Although he would do anything for his company, I had figured that it really wasn't the most important thing to him. He was a man who faked an image in the Public eye, but behind all the cameras, he was simply a man suffering from his own selfishness and greed and the pressure of not being able to experience his own desired freedom.

But apart from all that, he was truly the most interesting and fascinating person I had ever met.

"Did you receive a call from the Secretary of the white house before we took off?" he asked before bringing out a cigarette and lighter and quickly lighting it.

I watched as he slowly blew his cigarette smoke into the air before clearing my throat and speaking up. "Uhm yes, Vice President Mr Biden will be visiting New York next week so I scheduled a meeting with you and him along with the board of Directors of the company" I uttered before looking down at my files. Seeing as I had a boss as pushy as Austin, it had made me to take my job as his Assistant more seriously.

"Excellent, Miss Dawson" he smirked over at me and I felt my cheeks start to heat up for some strange reason.

"Well that's the first time you've ever praised me" I smiled putting the files down beside me. He chuckled lightly to himself before removing the cigarette from his lips and going to turn on the TV. At times when he laughed at my jokes or smiled at me for more than five seconds, I often felt that he was starting to warm up to me .

I looked up at the big wide screen TV to see Cassidy in a daily talk show interview. I don't think there was ever a time where she wasn't smiling or being happy and sometimes I wondered if it was ever an Act. I looked back at Austin as he held his cigarette in his fingers before gawking up at the TV staring directly at Cassidy. Their relationship was fairly complicated and I had come to realise that it could possibly be one sided.

"Cassidy Blair, welcome to my talk show" the host said while clasping her hands together.

"Well thank you for having me" she grinned before turning to look over at the audience as they cheered loudly. Her beauty and grace was incredibly radiating and I don't think there was ever a single flaw about her.

"I have to say congratulations on your new movie coming out, but I also have to ask about your engagement. It was reported that you've been featured for several months now but your fiance hasn't been correctly identified by the press, is this a secret engagement or-?" the interviewer questioned before leaning closer to Cassidy who chuckled at the question.

I looked back at Austin to see his smile slowly disappearing as Cassidy began to speak.

"Well he's a very shy person and he doesn't really like all the attention from the press so we're keeping our engagement sort of low-key till we get married" she grinned while clasping her hands together.

"And I've known you for a long time and this is the happiest I've seen you look so you must really love him right?" she asked.

"Yes absolutely, we've just been getting stronger and I can't wait to get married to him" Cassidy uttered and I didn't have to turn around to know that Austin was now incredibly angry and furious at the things she was saying. After all Dez had told me that he had been in love with Cassidy ever since he was 18 years old and had shut his heart out to every woman he had come across because of her. I get that she was very beautiful and talented, but what made her so special to him?

It wasn't any of my business but I couldn't help but feel eagererd in wanting to know everything about them.

"Now I have to ask you about Austin Moon" the interviewer uttered and the audience began to cheer loudly with screams coming from mostly the female audiences. "You two have been friends for a long time and when you're photographed together in public a lot of people go crazy about it" she uttered as a picture of Austin and Cassidy holding hands at a red carpet and smiling at each other flashed behind them.

Cassidy turned to look back at the picture and smiled before playfully rolling her eyes away. "You know... a lot of people want me and Austin to be together but the truth we're just friends" she spoke bluntly. "Austin is very respectful of the fact that I'm engaged and we honestly feel nothing but friendship towards each other, its always been like that ever since we were teenagers and-" before Cassidy could her finished her sentence Austin had quickly switched of the TV.

I turned to look back at him as he threw his cigarette away while a hateful look plastered on his face. It stayed silent for a couple minutes till I decided to speak up in order to clear the tension.

"I-I don't really know much about you and her, but... if you really love her then you shouldn't let her get married to-

"This isn't any of your business" he hissed quickly cutting me off.

"I'm just saying that you're probably hurting a lot right now so you shouldn't-

"What the hell do you know about me huh?! he snapped slamming his hand down on the table besides him. "I don't pay you to meddle into my business, I pay you to do your damn job as my Assistant, so stop trying to input your damn opinions into everything because I don't fucking care" he spoke while raising his voice at me.

I opened my mouth to speak but quickly shut it not wanting to create a big argument. I lowered my head and turned to look out the window again as I felt tears slowly sprinkling onto my eyes. He let out a deep sigh and rubbed his eyes before getting up to head towards the toilet and I watched as he slowly walked away wishing for that smile that was plastered on his face earlier to come back.

An hour later of not speaking but taking quick glances at one another, Austin's private jet had finally landed.

"Mr Moon. we've landed safely" his Pilot; Stephen uttered through the speakers and Austin slowly got up before putting on his suit jacket and shades. "Thank you Stephen, lets go Miss Dawson" he said before walking off and I nodded my head before picking up my handbag and walking after him.

As we stepped outside, the cold yet sunny breeze had immediately hit us causing our hairs to swoop to the side. As I was about to push my hair back behind my ears, I felt the wind quickly lift my skirt up which caused me to shriek loudly since I wasn't wearing any tights. Austin turned around to me and I quickly pulled my skirt down and blushed in embarrassment. He stared back at me for a couple seconds before walking down the stairs and I let out a deep breath before following.

I looked ahead to see Austin's white Rolls Royce car with a couple of his bodyguards waiting besides it and as we walked towards it my eyes slowly narrowed to a limo which was slowly pulling up towards us. I looked up as Austin sighed to himself before slipping his hands in his pocket.

Just then his Parents; Mike and Mimi Moon and his year little sister; Alexis slowly stepped out the limo.

For a 17 year old, she was pretty tall and looked very glamorous and different than did she did on TV, and it was hard to imagine that I was only two years older than her. She wore a short black and white striped dress along with a white fur coat and sparkly gold heels and her platinum blonde hair was tied up into a neat ponytail. She crossed her arms and stared down at me disapprovingly and I quickly shifted my eyes away from her and over to Mike and Mimi who gaped over at me like they were trying to figure out something.

I was stood with one of the most famous and richest family in the world and I found myself slowly getting anxious by the second. Who would have ever thought this would happen?

"Ally is it?" Alexis said walking up to me as she studied my face. "Hm you're not that pretty but I guess you're kinda cute" she chuckled before shoving me out the way and throwing her arms around Austin. I guess she was just another rich spoilt brat, but of course I couldn't say that out loud.

"I missed you so much Austin" she squealed resting her head on his shoulders.

Austin hugged her back while stroking the back of her hair before pulling away several seconds later and turning to face his Parents.

"What are you doing back here again? I thought you were going to stay over at LA till Christmas?" he questioned before taking of his dark shades and placing it over at his head. Mimi chuckled to herself before glancing up at her Husband who stood gaping over at Austin sceptically and I started to remember their argument in Austin's Office a month ago.

"We arrived back in New York Austin because we wanted to meet Ally properly and invite her over for dinner" said Mimi smiling down at me. I smiled back up at her not believing how kind and gracious she was, unlike the other members of her family.

"You mean you did" Alexis groaned rolling her eyes before earning a slap on the shoulder from Mimi.

"Please accept my apology for my rude behaviour at my son's Office the last time Miss Dawson" Mike spoke up before taking my hand and accepting it. "You've been working for my son for a month now so we'll like to invite you over to dinner tonight at our home" he spoke politely before looking back at Austin who shot him a death glare.

I turned to look up at Austin as he shot me a look signalling for me not to accept the invitation but I quickly ignored it before turning to face his Parents.

"Uhm are you sure you want me to be there?" I asked while scratching the back of my head as Mike and Mimi instantly burst into laughter.

"Of course we do darling... oh she's so adorable" Mimi chuckled turning to look back up at Mike. I glanced over at Alexis as she gazed back over at me with an un-interested look and I forced a genuine smile at her while trying not to roll my eyes, but of course she didn't smile back.

"If you would all excuse me, I have to get back to my Company" he spoke looking back at his Dad before putting on his shades and walking over to his Rolls Royce. I looked back at his Dad who held a scowl on his face before running over to Austin. I wonder what had occurred between Austin and his Dad to make him despise him as much as he did. There were a lot of secrets that I still didn't know about this man and even though I was only his assistant, I still wanted to find out what they were.

"Good afternoon Sir." one of his bodyguards; Caleb greeted before opening the door for us.

"Afternoon Caleb" Austin said nodding his head at me before stepping aside for me to get into the car first. I looked up at him a little surprised since he's never done that before but I quickly shrugged it off before stepping inside as he followed behind.

We sat besides each other silence until the car began to slowly drive off and Austin opened his mouth to speak up.

"Fuck! Are you stupid?!" he hissed before taking of his shades and throwing it to his side.

"What now?" I asked rolling my eyes at him.

"My Parent just don't invite anybody to dinner especially my Assistants, if you were smart enough you would've said you had other plans" he scolded while kissing his teeth.

I balled up my fists and glared at him from him before sitting up. "If I was smart enough?! screw you Austin, they kindly invited me for dinner and it would be rude to say no... maybe you're just paranoid" I snapped leaving him a little surprised.

"I could kill you for talking to me like that" he snapped back and I rolled my eyes about to fire back at him till I heard my phone ringing inside my handbag. I quickly brought it out to see that it was Eliot and I smiled to myself before answering it. Eliot and I had been on several dates since the past month and I had gotten to know him a little bit more than I first did. Although I had grown to like him I wasn't sure what we are yet and if we were dating or not.

"Hey" I said pressing the phone closer to my ears as Austin grasped his chin while gazing down at me.

"Hey beautiful are you back in New York yet?" I asked and I smiled at how considerate he was.

"Uhm yeah I just landed" I said.

"Well can I see you again, I just got off work and I could do with some cheering up right about now" he sighed and I looked down at my watch seeing that it was already 2:45 pm. "We could meet in an hour for lunch at where you took me on our last date" I said while lowering my head and biting my lip.

"Are you forgetting that I have a meeting with the Board of directors in an hour and as my assistant it is your job to be there" Austin spoke as a sly smirk appeared on his lips. "So you tell your little boyfriend whoever he is, that you won't be meeting him for lunch after all" he said before chuckling to himself. What was so amusing about this? did he truly enjoy seeing me suffer?

"Was that Austin?" Eliot asked over the phone.

"Yes, I'm really sorry I forgot about the important meeting we had today" I said before rolling my eyes at Austin as he crossed his legs gazing at me amusingly.

"Its okay Ally, I'll see you tomorrow since I know how tired you'll be tonight" he said a little disappointed.

"See you tomorrow Eliot" I sighed and with that I slowly hung up the phone before placing it back inside my handbag.

Austin reached over to pour himself a drink as I lowered my head slightly, still annoyed at him for butting in. As he sipped his drink, I noticed his eyes scanning through my legs and for some strange reason I felt my heart started to beat. There were time when I would catch him staring at me or any part of my body and he would instantly look away but not this time. As I slowly look up at him to see him placing his finger above his lip as he gazed down at my legs before looking back up at my face. Just what kind of games was he playing?

"What are you doing?" I muttered as I stared at him, I found my eyes slowly flickering down to his eyes to his lips and I prayed that he din't notice.

He ignored me before smiling a cheesy smile and I noticed how he had began to slur. Was he drunk? I thought to myself thinking back to all the alcohol he had drank while on the plane.

He downed the last of his alcohol before slamming it back down and turning to face me. Before I knew it his hand started to slowly come in contact with my bare lap and as badly as I wanted to push it away, part of me couldn't. As his palm settled on my knee I could feel his hand moving up a little higher. Thank god I was looking out the window or he would've seen my eyes nearly pop out of my head. What the hell was he doing? His hand slowly continues to move, caressing my inner thigh gently until it reached the hem of my skirt preventing them from getting nay further.

I shut my eyes and bit my lip trying to hold in the moan from stiffing out.

After several seconds I finally realised what I was doing and quickly pushed his hand away from me before rapidly breathing in and out.

"Y-You have a meeting in an hour a-and you're drunk Austin" I stuttered trying to stop my heart from beating out of my chest. I couldn't even look over at him, I was too nervous at what had just happened between us and all I could think about was wanting to crawl up into a hole.

Austin chuckled to himself while leaning back on his seat and I finally turned to look at him bewildered.

"I never get drunk before an important meeting Miss Dawson" he spoke before fixing his tie.

"But-"

"You sounded really happy on the phone when you were talking to your little boyfriend, but you're not so loyal to him since you just let me touch you anyhow... did you think I would try to really seduce you Miss Dawson?" he stated and before I knew it tears started to sprinkle onto my eyes. I should've known that he was only playing him.

In anger I quickly raised my hand and slapped him across the face as I tried to hold in the tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"You ass hole! don't fucking play with my like that... I hate you!" I snapped slapping him across the face again. Austin's eyes slowly widened as a tear slowly slid down my eye.

"Stop the car!" I screamed turning back to the driver and the car instantly stopped. I wasted no time hurrying out the car and shutting it behind me as I let the tears rapidly flow down my cheeks. I guess there was no point in trying to change a person like Austin, he was a jerk and would always be a jerk no matter what.

* * *

It was 9:30 pm and I was in Austin's parents mansion eating dinner in their massive dining room.

I looked over at Austin who was sitting far besides me while leaning on his chair and gaping across from the Dad and I rolled my eyes before turning to look down at my food. After what happened earlier today, I had refused to speak to him or even acknowledge him and I knew that it made him mad even though he pretended not to care.

"Are you enjoying the food Ally?" Mimi asked and I nodded bowing my hear at her politely. She smiled at me and clicked her fingers and one of the maids had instantly rushed over to me to pour me some wine, but she had accidentally spilt some of it on my jeans before gasping to herself which caused her to drop the bottle on the ground.

"Oh my god I am so so sorry" she panicked before getting out a napkin from her pocket and using it to wipe the wine from my jeans.

"Its okay really it was only an accident" I said smiling at her before taking of my leather jacket and helping her pick up the broken glass from the floor. "Are you okay did you hurt yourself?" I asked before looking down at her hands to see if there was any blood on it. She wasn't too far of from my age, probably in her early or middle 20's. As she raised her head to look up at me she instantly shot me a genuine smile before running out of the dining room to get something to dry up the wine from the ground.

I sat back down on my seat avoiding Austin's obvious gaze on me before looking across from Mimi who signalled for one of the bodyguards to come over.

"Yes Mrs Moon" he said attending to her.

"What's her name and how long has she been working here?" She asked referring to the maid.

"Juliet Madam, she's been working at the mansion for over three weeks now" he informed as Mr Moon blowed a whiff of his cigar gazing directly at Austin.

"Well tell her she's fired from today" Mimi uttered as Alexis laughed to herself before sipping on her juice.

"Yes Madam" the bodyguard said before walking out of the dining room. I turned to look back at him before turning back to look at Mimi surprisingly. I guess she wasn't as kind as pure as she made herself to seem earlier that day. "Uhm Mrs Moon, it was only an accident, the floor is a little slippery and she- she tripped over my leg, it was my fault for not seeing that she was coming" I said trying to cover for her as Austin scoffed to himself, knowing that I was lying.

"Oh Ally, you don't have to cover for her, we won't accept clumsy people in this mansion right honey?" she said turning to face her Husband.

"Exactly" he answered before putting down his cigarette.

"I've been meaning to tell you mom, I ate her food yesterday and it was terrible, I think she might have tried to poison me or something" Juliet chuckled before going back to eating her salad. How can these people be so cruel and heartless?

I lowered my head and sighed to myself about to speak up again till Mr Moon quickly cut me off.

"So Austin, how was the meeting with the Japanese President yesterday? I hope you didn't promise a ridiculous deal with him like you did the last time" Mike hissed as everyone went silent.

"How many times do I have to tell you that Strattmon Inc. is mine now old man" Austin said trying to stop himself form lashing out. "You couldn't run it anymore four years ago because of the mess that you created for this family which left me to fix and you know what... I wish you fucking died that day!" Austin snapped before quickly getting up from his chair and turning around to head out from the dining room. What the hell was going on?

"Just because I couldn't run the company anymore doesn't mean it isn't mine, I built it god dammit! who the hell do you think you are you little brat!" Mike yelled banging his hand down on the table startling Mimi and Alexis.

"Your company would be nothing without me... WITHOUT ME!" he yelled knocking the vase over at the side before strolling out the room.

Silence filled the room for a couple seconds and I sighed to myself before picking up my handbag and placing it over my shoulder. "Thank you for inviting me over to your home Mr and Mrs Moon, but I have to take my leave now" I said politely while slowly getting up from my seat.

"Goodbye Ally, we'd love for you to come over again sometime" Mimi spoke and I nodded my head before turning around to walk out the dining room. I made my way outside the huge mansion to see Austin about to get inside is Rolls Royce and I took a deep breath before running over to him.

"Austin... a-are you okay?" I asked while peering up at him. Even though I was still incredibly furious at him, for some reason I felt that being there for him and pushing my anger to the side was more important. He gazed back down at me with painful and distraught eyes and I could tell that he was seriously hurting inside from his argument with his Father". "I know I'm just your assistant... but if you ever need to talk then... I'm here" I whispered and I felt his eyes slowly bore into mine.

After a couple seconds later he ran his fingers through his hair before grabbing my hand and gently pushing me into the car.

"I don't need your sympathy Ally..." he muttered staring down at me. "Get her home safely Caleb" he said before shutting the door.

"Yes Sir" Caleb uttered before starting up the car and driving off. I turned to look back at Austin as he slipped his hands inside his pockets before turning around to walk back inside his Parents mansion. Could he have pretended to leave knowing that I would come out to check on him so I wouldn't have to see what happens next? I thought to myself as Caleb drove out the gate and down the street.

I rested my head on the window as millions of questions began to flow through my head.

I wanted to be mad at Austin and I wanted to hate him too but I just couldn't and I found myself wanting to know more about him.

"Caleb..." I spoke before raising my head up to look at him.

"Yes Miss Dawson?" he asked.

"Could you take me to Austin's mansion, please".

* * *

Two hours later I sat in Austin's study as I waited for him to come back from his Parent's mansion. I wasn't sure what I was doing here exactly, but I knew that I had to speak to him but wasn't sure what to say.

"Miss Ally, I made you some tea" Austin's maid; Isabella said before strolling into Austin's study. Isabella was a middle aged Latina woman who had been working for Austin ever since he was a little boy.

"Thank you Isabella" I smiled at her before taking a seat on the couch.

"You're welcome Miss Ally" she said before sitting next to me. "You know Mr Moon has changed a whole lot ever since you became his Assistant and I know that you might not see it but before you came along he had so much anger inside that he didn't know what to do with" she stated. "I know he can seem terribly mean a lot of the time but he's been that way ever since he was a little boy".

"What do you mean?" I asked before sipping my tea.

"Well from when he was 9 years old, His Father had started raising him to one day be the successor of the company which he is now, and Austin kindly obeyed to his orders which meant that he never had a normal childhood" she explained.

I sighed to myself as I stared down at my tea thinking back to what Austin had said about his Father creating a mess for the Family.

"Do you know why Mr Moon had to step down as CEO?" I asked turning to face her. "For years the press had said it was because he couldn't handle the pressure anymore but I don't really think that's it".

Isabella sighed to herself before lowering her head slightly. "Unfortunately Miss Ally, that's information that Mr Moon forbids me to tell anybody, I'm terribly sorry" she said nodding her head at me before getting up to walk out his study.

I placed the tea on the table besides me about to get up till I heard someone quickly barge into the study and I quickly looked up to see Austin. His tie was loose, his hair was messy and he had a small bruise on the corner of his lips. He gazed down at me with no expression almost as if he knew that I was going to be here before going over to sit in his chair. I watched as he lit a cigarette and shut his eyes before throwing his head back. I guess this was his way of taking his pain away.

"What happened to your mouth?" I asked taking a seat back on the couch and staring over at him.

"That's none of your business and why are you here?" he asked rubbing his forehead frustratingly.

"I just thought you needed to talk" I muttered before looking down at my lap. "You looked really upset after the argument with your Dad and I guess... I didn't want you to be alone afterwards".

"Like I said I don't need your sympa-

"You might not want my pity or sympathy but don't try to put on a brave face at a time like this" I snapped quickly cutting him off. "You may think I don't know you but I know more than you think and I know that you suffer everyday not only with the stress of the company but with Cassidy too and your Father-"

"That's enough Ally!" he hissed cutting me off. "I don't need you to worry for me, I don't need anybody okay so just leave" he said harshly. I took of my jacket and quickly walked over to him, snatching the cigarette away from him. "This won't help to take away what you're feeling you idiot" I hissed before throwing it out the window.

Austin quickly shot up from his seat and grabbed hold of my wrist with rage and anger evident in his eyes.

"I thought you were still mad at me for playing games with you so why are you trying to help me so much? don't you hate me?" he asked squeezing onto my wrist tightly.

"I wish I could hate you, I wish I could loathe the sight of you because you're a bastard who only cares about himself... but I can't and I don't know why because you've put me through hell ever since I walked in your Office" I yelled as his tight grip started to slowly loosen. "I try to be a good Assistant to you but you treat me like trash and you don't care at how I feel, I've cried myself to sleep on some nights just because of how you made me feel. I'm a strong girl, I've always been ever since my Father died, but you've crushed me, its all your fault but I can't quit if I want to, because I don't hate you as much as you think I do" I exclaimed with my voice breaking on every word as a tear rolled down my eye. It seems like that's only what I do now ever since I met him.

Austin slowly let go of my wrist before raising his hand to wipe away my tear with his thumb.

Before I knew it he had surprisingly pulled me into a hug allowing me to cry on his chest. I started to sob almost like a baby as he cupped one hand at the back of my head and one hand around my waist. We stayed like that for a short while and I couldn't help but feel safe and protected as he held me tighter.

 _Was this normal between an Assistant and her Boss?_

"Tell me about your Father" he whispered and I slowly lifted my head up from his chest and looked up at him teary-eyed.

He led me over to the couch and sat me down before making sure to leave slight gap between us as he sat down next to me.

"Well... he took care of me, my mom and sister a lot and before he died he said that I should be strong and look after my mom and sister because he could no longer be here for us".

I wiped my tears away as I started to explain to him all about my Father and the kind of man he was before he died and to my surprise he had listened to everything I said and told me some things that I didn't know about him. I wasn't sure how long we had stayed talking to each other but it had felt like forever.

Right then I didn't feel like I was just Assistant, I felt like I had become closer to him.

* * *

 ** _Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it... don't forget to review and tell me what you think :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

My eyes slowly fluttered open at the blinding sun beaming through the window and I yawned loudly before raising my head and looking down to see Austin fast asleep on my lap.

I rubbed my eyes as I started to think back to last night and how we stayed up till 2 am talking about everything and anything. In that time I had managed to learn a lot about Austin like why him and his Father didn't get along and why he feels distanced towards his family and his friends and he also learnt a lot about me like what I had to go through to provide for my mother and sister for some reason it had somehow made us a little closer.

I wonder if he ever felt this way with all his other previous Assistants.

I peered down at him noticing how peaceful he looked when he was asleep, he didn't look like violent, arrogant man who had all the problems in the world, but instead he looked very calm and untroubled. I wonder how long he's slept this peacefully.

"Mr Moon. your sister is here to see you." I hear Isabella say while knocking on the door and Austin began to slowly open his eyes. He looked up at me for a brief moment before lifting his head up and going to stretch. He gazed lazily at me and I gazed back admiring how handsome he looked, even if he had just woken up. Gosh what am I saying all of a sudden...

He got up from the couch and went to open the door for Isabella.

"Miss Alexis is waiting downstairs sir" she said before looking past him and smiling at me.

"Thank you Isabella, tell her I'll be there with her shortly" he said before closing the door and leaning on the door frame. He ran his fingers through his already messy hair and sighed to himself before as he looked to be in deep thought about something.

"Is everything okay?" I asked getting up to walk over to him.

"Look...I don't want us to over step the boundary even more... I feel like I might have gone a little overboard by hugging you and sharing my personal information with you last night, I don't know what came over me but you're my Assistant Miss Dawson and I'm sorry if I made you feel some type of way". As he continued to speak I felt like I was going through one of my horrific break-ups in High school. It wasn't like I liked him in a romantic way or anything but it pained me to have to watch him push me away again after we had grew closer last night.

Why did it have to be like this?

Was I actually starting to like him or was I just confused on everything that's happened?

Normally at times like this I would snap at him while letting all my frustrations out but I realised that now wasn't the time for that. I didn't want to make him think that our relationship was something more and to avoid being hurt I quickly forced a smile onto my face and pretended that I felt the same way he did about last night.

"I-I was just gonna say the same thing" I chuckled as I tried to stop tears from appearing into my eyes. "I mean last night was pretty weird, I was really confused since you're never that nice to me but you're right, it was stupid and we should forget it... after all I'm only you're Assistant and you're my Boss even though you gave me the job to keep my mouth shut" I said while clenching my fist tightly.

Austin stared down at me before slipping his hands in his pockets and looking around the study. "I'm glad you feel the same way, from now on I'll try to keep our relationship simply professional and for business and I expect you to do the same Miss Dawson, since its Saturday I won't be needing you today so I'll arrange for one of my drivers to get you home later" he uttered before opening the door and strolling out.

As he shut the door tears slowly rolled my eyes and it took all the strength in me not to seriously burst out crying.

I had thought that things changed between us last night but it was all in my head. I guess I cared for him very much but he never felt the same way about me. This would be much easier if I truly hated him because it wouldn't feel like my heart was shattering into small pieces.

But I couldn't possibly like him... right?

I quickly wiped the tear away from my cheek before going over to my handbag to bring out my phone from my handbag. As I pulled my phone to call Trent I noticed that there were 6 missed calls from my mom, 7 from Trent and 4 from Eliot. I sighed to myself about to reply to the texts from my mom but stopped as I saw a call from Trent.

"Hey Trent" I answered while sitting back down on the sofa.

"God Ally where the hell are you? your mom has been really worried about you since last night and so have I, where are you?" Trent questioned worriedly.

"I'm at Austin's mansion I'd explain everything to you later Trent, can you come pick me up I just wanna go home" I said while rubbing my forehead frustratingly.

"I'm on way Alls, I'll be there in about 10 minutes" he said before hanging u the phone.

I stuffed my phone back in my handbag and put on my leather jacket before strolling out Austin's study. Staring at the pictures of him on the wall, I slowly walked down his hallway as I thought back too everyone that we thought about last night. I had never had such deep conversations with anyone before, not even Trent and it sucks that I have to pretend and forget all about it. As I reached the top of the flight of stairs, I looked down to see Austin sitting on his sofa with his hands covering his face and his little sister Alexis standing in front of him with her arms crossed.

Unlike her extremely glamorous outfit from yesterday, she wore a grey hoodie, blue jeans and thigh high boots and her platinum blonde hair slightly covered her face. She held a scowl on her face and her lips trembled as she gazed down at Austin and I began to wonder what was going on.

"Are you just gonna sit there and not say anything?" Alexis scoffed while glaring down at him.

"What do you want me to say... there's nothing that I can do about it alright, I got a lot of things on right now and-

"You always have a lot of tings going on" she snapped quickly cutting him off. "Yesterday was the first time I saw you in six months and you didn't even make a big deal about it, I even thought that you forgot about me while I was with those two crazy idiots we call our Parents over in LA" she cried.

"Do you know how hard is with being stuck with them every day? do you know hard they try to force me to be like you, I-I can't take it anymore... I wanna come live with you" she exclaimed pushing her hair behind her ears.

After the meeting with Alexis yesterday those words were the last thing I ever expected to come out of her mouth.

"Lexi you know you can't live with me, you know that the bad things that I did in the past and know that there a lot of people targeting me and the company every day, I can't put you in any sort of danger" he replied in a raspy tone while rubbing his eyes.

"Can I at least come with you to your interview tonight?" she asked.

"Of course not Lexi, you know what just get Ralph to take you back home, I'm very tired" he said about to get up the sofa but instantly got pushed back down. "Why do you have to be so selfish, I hate you, I hate you" she cried slapping him around the face over and over again. "You stopped spending time with me since you became CEO of that stupid company and since then I've basically become invisible to you haven't I... what a big brother you are" she yelled as tears continuously flowed down her eyes.

I watched in shock as she carried on slapping him over and over till Austin quickly caught her hand stopping her. "I think you should leave now Lexi, I don't wanna argue with you" he spoke.

"Why can't you just get me away from them huh?! I don't care that you've killed people because of the company or done other bad things I just wanna live with you" she screamed as Austin covered his face with his hand sinking back into the sofa. "You don't care about me anymore huh do you? the only thing you care about is that stupid bitch who keep breaking your heart like it nothing, let me tell you she doesn't love you like you love her, she just comes back to you because you're rich and once she's fed up with you she's finally gonna stop speaking to you and leave you like the piece of crap that you are!" she yelled throwing her arm in the air.

Austin stared of into the distance as he watched Alexis yell at him louder and louder. Even though he had no expression on his face I could tell that he was holding in a lot of emotions inside.

"Lexi please, I'm in a bad state right now and I need you to understand what I'm-

"You're a bad fucking person and you're never gonna change... I almost feel sorry for Ally since she's stuck with a person like you everyday, even though you despise Dad you're just like him and you're gonna end up like him too... you're both fucking cowards and you both make me sick!" she cried before shoving him by the chest and turning to run out the front door.

I looked down at Austin as he lowered his head in shame and I sighed to myself before walking down the flight of stairs and making my way down over to him. Everyday I spend with Austin I learn something new that I never knew when I looked up to him and admired him. In the public eye Alexis was mostly known as Austin's little sister and Mike and Mimi's Daughter, but behind the cameras she was another person suffering due to not only Austin's selfishness and greed but his Father's too.

I slowly walk up to him about to open my mouth to speak but before I could he had slowly got up and flipped the centre table over before walking past me. I turn around to see him knock a couple things over before marching up the flight of stairs.

Knowing how furious he is I decided not to follow him. I look back up at him before swinging my handbag over my shoulder and turning to walk out the front door. I nodded my head at some of his bodyguards who stood around the place before strolling out the gate to see Alexis sobbing to herself. I looked around noticing that there wasn't a car waiting for her before turning to glance back at her.

"You okay?" I asked walking towards her and she slowly raised her head up to look down at me.

"What do you want you sick freak!" she hissed rudely and I sighed to myself before rolling my eye at her comment. "Look, yesterday it took all the strength in me not to say anything but you're possibly the most spoilt brat I have ever met" I said bluntly as she gazed at me shocked.

"Who do you think you are, you can't speak to me like that?!" she yelled going to slap me but I quickly caught her hand and shoved it away.

"I can speak to you however I like Alexis... you called your brother selfish without knowing what he was going through but in reality you're the selfish one" I uttered harshly. "Forcing him to do whatever you want isn't gonna make him do it, I'm not asking you to apologise to him because part of what you said was mostly right but you do have to understand, can you do that on your own?" I questioned as she slowly lowered her head.

We stayed in silence for 5-10 minutes with her sobbing quietly to herself, I didn't want to comfort her and tell her that it was alright, but I still wanted her to feel like I was there for her in a way.

She dried away her tears with her sleeves before looking down at me about to speak up till Trent's car quickly pulled up in front of us. He quickly hurried out, his eyes widening a little as he saw Alexis.

I looked over at Alexis as she stopped and stared at Trent and a smile slowly began to creep up on her lips. "Hi... I'm Alexis" she said timidly while offering her hand out for him to shake. "Damn, I know who you are for sure" he said shaking her hand causing her to giggle. Wow what a change of moods.

"Are you Ally's boyfriend?" she asked as me and Trent quickly burst into laughter.

"Nah we're best friends, we've been best friends since High school" he explained. I looked over spotting some paparazzi's hiding behind the bushes and taking pictures of us and I cursed silently to myself before quickly grabbing Alexis's hand and pulling her towards Trent car. I never realised how annoying the press could be and it seemed like ever since I became Austin's Assistant all I do is get followed around by them. But of course there was also Alexis with us.

"Where are we going?" Alexis asked as Trent opened the backseat for her.

"To my house and then you can call one of your many bodyguards to pick you up" I said before stepping inside the passengers seat.

"You don't have tainted windows? I don't know if I feel safe" she whined as Trent glanced over at me before turning to look at her. "Damn who do you think I am rich girl, just get down so nobody passing by will recognise you" he smirked over at her before quickly starting the car and driving off.

I looked back at the mansion wondering if Austin was okay. I knew that I had to stop worrying about him and keep our relationship strictly professional, but I just couldn't and it was slowly killing me inside.

* * *

A while later, Trent, Alexis and I walked up the stairs to my apartment as Alexis had her hoodie up and wore the sunglasses that I gave her so no one would easily recognise her.

"God this place makes me so uncomfortable, how do you live here with your sister" Alexis groaned lowering her head as Trent slowly helped her up the stair since she was wearing high boots.

"Will you stop complaining" I sighed turning back to face her. "Not everybody lives in a billion dollar mansion and has a luxury life like you do" I sighed before turning back around. It was as if I had brought a newly born baby into this world, every minute she complained about one little thing and I found it hard to cope with her.

I brought out my keys from my hand bag before opening the door and stepping inside to see my mom and Keira sitting down on the sofa eating some snacks. My mom quickly hoped of the sofa before running over to me and squeezing me tightly. "Oh Ally I'm so glad you're okay, next time call me to tell me when you'll be working late for Austin alright" she sighed stroking my hair. I smiled to myself and held onto her waist tightly. "I'm sorry for making you so worried" I whispered as she slowly pulled away grasping my cheeks lightly.

She turned to look over at Alexis who hid behind Trent while looking around the small apartment uncomfortably.

"Who's that?" Keira asked stuffing some tortilla chips into her mouth. Although Keira admired and loved the whole Moon family, she certainly wasn't a fan of Alexis as she often said she was stuck up and annoying. I guess they had some similar traits.

I smiled over at Alexis and she slowly pulled down her hoodie and took of the sunglasses as my mom and Keira gasped loudly.

"Alexis Moon?... Ally what is she doing here?" my mom whispered over to me.

"She had no driver Ms Dawson and some paparazzi's were outside so we decided to bring her here for the mean time" Trent explained while pulling her from behind him.

"Oh... well you're welcome at our home anytime Darling, since my Daughter works for your older brother, you're like family to me" my mom smiled genuinely making her feel very welcome. Alexis stared at her for a short while before smiling a small smile over at her. "Thank you Ms Dawson" she muttered quietly continuing to look around the place.

"I know this place isn't generally what you're used to but please make yourself at home and I'll get you something to drink" she grinned before strolling over to the kitchen.

Alexis slowly walked over to Keira before offering her hand out to shake. "You're Keira Ally's big sister right? she told me about you while we were in the car". Keira ignored her as she continued to eat her tortilla chips.

"Excuse me!" Alexis hissed getting slightly annoyed.

"What Barbie doll?!" Keira groaned. "Isn't it obvious that I don't like you".

"You don't like me?.. I-I don't understand" Alexis scoffed taking a seat besides her as Trent and I tried to stifle in our laughs.

"Its like they're the same person" Trent whispered to me and I nodded chuckling to myself as we went to sit across from them.

"Ally why didn't you bring Austin instead of this fake ass Barbie?" Keira groaned as Alexis gasped at her insult. "Excuse me I don't know what I did to you but you better take that back or else" Alexis hissed before getting up and going over to sit on Trent's lap and Keira's eyes began to widen.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Keira snapped shooting up from the sofa.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm sitting on his lap duh" Alexis fired back as Trent raised his hand up in the air not wanting to be apart of their little bicker.

"I've known Trent ever since he was a little geeky and awkward 14 year old boy, you can't just sit on his lap however you like" Keira groaned going to pull her lap. "Why do you like him or something?" Alexis smirked while folding her arms.

"O-Of course not, he's younger than me and not my type" she answered before looking down at Trent who gaped back at her.

I gazed amusingly laughing at their bickering till I heard my phone beep loudly and I quickly pulled it out to see that it was a text from Eliot.

 _ **'I'm outside your apartment Ally'.**_

I smiled down at the text before stuffing my phone back into my purse and getting up from the sofa. "Mom I'm just gonna go to the supermarket to buy a few things" I yelled before hurrying out the door and down the stairs to the apartment building. I breathed heavily and looked around the lace before spotting him leaning on his red Lamborghini and gawking over at me. I smiled to myself before slowly walking over and throwing my arms around him, he hugged me tighter and spun me around while lifting me of the ground and I shrieked loudly as I held onto his neck for support.

"God I missed you" he said placing me down and stroking my hair.

"I was only gone for a couple days" I said noticing that he was starting to grow a beard. "I'm loving the new look" I chuckled grasping his stubble, causing him to laugh.

He grabbed onto my waist and licked his lips and for some reason Austin had instantly flashed in my mind. What was that? I thought to myself before shaking my head and shrugging it off.

"I came to ask you, I'm going Paris for a week next week and I want you to come with me" he spoke leaving me a little shocked. "Eliot I... even if I wanted to say yes, my sister's having her surgery next week plus Austin would never let me, you know Saturdays and Sundays are my only days off" I spoke as he sighed to himself before lowering his head slightly.

"Of course, I forgot about the infamous Austin Moon" he spoke rolling his eyes. "I' met the guy once and he was a complete ass, fucking ass hole he is, don't know why everyone thinks so highly of him" Eliot uttered irritatingly. As he carried on speaking I found myself thinking back to Austin and wondering what he could be doing now. Why was I thinking about him so much? It was really annoying.

"H-He's not so bad, I mean he has his moments" I muttered quietly placing my hand on his chest.

"Lets not talk about him, lets talk about our date tomorrow night before I leave on Monday" he smiled before taking my hand and kissing it. "I didn't know we had a date for tomorrow night" I grinned gazing up at him.

"Well we do now" he said before cupping my cheeks with his large hands.

I looked up, meeting the tender softness of his brown eyes before he leaned down pressing his lips onto mine. He held onto my waist deepening the kiss by sliding in his tongue and although I enjoyed every minute of it, I couldn't help but think about Austin while I was kissing him. Several seconds later I slowly pulled away before smiling up at him. He pecked my cheek before turning around to step inside his car.

"I'll call you later beautiful" he said winking over at me before driving off.

Why couldn't I just get him outta my mind...?

* * *

The time was 12:30 pm and I sat on my bed staring out the window. This time yesterday Austin and I were sharing our deepest personal information to each other and trusting each other as we said it, but now I was here alone staring at the big moon unable to get my mind of him. I wish I regretted telling him everything I've been though in life but I didn't regret a single thing and I wondered if e felt the same way.

I stared over at Keira who was fast asleep and I smile to myself thinking back to how she had fought with Alexis earlier on the day.

I gazed over at the Strattmon Inc. tower just like I used to before I was thrown into this crazy world with this cruel yet handsome Billionaire and all these rich and famous people who I had only ever saw on TV. My life had changed dramatically over the past month and it was very overwhelming to think about.

A couple minutes later I heard my phone start to ring and I quickly picked it up from besides my night stand before glancing down at the Caller Id to see that it was Austin. He had never called me late this late before.

"Hello?" I answered before getting up from my bed and walking out into the living room so I wouldn't wake Keira.

"Did I wake you?" he asked, his deep voice filling my ears. Not only did he sound extremely exhausted but he also sounded like he had been crying non-stop which left me very worried.

"Uhm no, I was already up" I replied and it stayed silent for several seconds.

"Why did you call?" I asked pressing the phone closer to my ears and holding onto it.

He let out a deep sigh before speaking up. "I... I don't know, I just needed someone to talk to and you know... I thought of you... I've been thinking about how much of a fucking ass hole I've been to you and I'm sorry" he said in a low whisper.

I lowered my head slightly while biting onto my lip. "I-I thought we agreed earlier that the relationship between us will be nothing but business and professional..." I murmured fiddling with the hem of my shorts.

It went silent for a short while till e finally decided to speak up again.

"You're right, I'm sorry for calling you" and with that he quickly hung up leaving me feeling puzzled and bewildered.

I stared down at my phone trying to figure out how I was going to face him on Monday. I sighed to myself about to head back inside the bedroom till I heard my phone beep and I instantly looked down to see a message from him. _**'Have the day of on Monday and Tuesday also, I'm taking Alexis to Florida to spend some time with her'.**_

 ** _'Have fun'._** I replied before smiling down at the message.

Even though he was a cold hearted jerk, he had a heart, it might had been small one, but he had something, and it was everything that I wanted.

* * *

 ** _Hope you liked the chapter guys, tell me what you think of the chapter and also of:_**

 ** _-Austin and Ally's new agreement to keep their relationship professional_**

 ** _-Ally and Eliot_**

 ** _-Austin and Alexis's argument._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

It was Monday afternoon and I sat in my living room with Keira and Trent as I spoke to Eliot on the phone.

"Are you at the airport now?" I asked putting my feet up as Keira and Trent smirked listening to our conversation. Ever since our date last night, I realised that I was indeed falling for Eliot and was only thinking about Austin a lot because I was around him so much. It made perfect sense...right?

"Yeah my plane's about to take off... I'm gonna miss you" Eliot chuckled as I playfully rolled my eyes.

"You're only gonna be gone for a week" I giggled as Keira continuously switched TV channels, stopping at an interview with Austin from a couple days ago. I watched as he sat in the chair flashing his billion dollar smile and I couldn't help but take my eyes of him. He turned to look at the camera and winked causing Keira to instantly squeal loudly.

"Is that your sister?"Eliot asked and I quickly snapped back to reality almost forgetting that I was on the phone to him.

"Uh yeah... listen Eliot I gotta go now but call me when you've landed" I smiled before hanging up the phone.

Keira turned to look at me and laughed and I furrowed my eyebrow in confusion. "Hm I don't trust Ethan, something's definitely of" she uttered before turning back to the TV with Austin. "First of all his name is Eliot and he's wonderful" I said as my eyes fixated on Austin.

"Why can't you ever be happy for Ally huh?" Trent questioned flicking her head causing her to let out a loud screech. "Ow Trent!...no more popcorn for you then" she said before shifting away from him. I watched as they continued to bicker while laughing silently to myself.

We stayed in silence watching his interview for a couple more minutes till I heard my phone ring and quickly looked down to see that it was Austin. We hadn't spoken to each other since Saturday and it left me wondering how his trip was going with Alexis in Florida since they had a big argument with Alexis doing most of the yelling. I took a deep breath and slowly accepted the call before pressing it closer to my ears.

"Hey" I answered as my palms began to sweat. Why the hell was I so nervous all of a sudden?

"Afternoon Miss Dawson" he replied almost in a sort of restricted tone and I lowered my head slightly remembering that we were supposed to be keeping things professional. "I'm calling to tell you that I'd be leaving Florida with Lexi this evening instead of tomorrow so I want you to contact the Board of Directors and tell them the meeting with Mr Biden will be taking place in my Office tomorrow at 11" he stated and I could hear the sound of waves in the back and the sound of Alexis laughing while calling his name.

"Yes Aus- I-I mean sir... a-are you having a good time?" I asked pressing the phone closer to my ears. I turned to glance over at Keira and Trent as Trent quickly pulled her on top of him and covered her mouth with his hand stopping her from saying anything. "Thank you" I mouth over to him as Keira tried to struggle out of his tight grip.

"Everything Lexi said to me on Saturday was true so I wanted to make it up to her" he said sighing a little to himself. "You did the right thing in taking her on this trip and even though she might not tell you, I know she really appreciates it" I said while pressing the phone closer to my ears as it quickly went to silence. The defining silence between us whenever we spoke on the phone was almost like torture because it felt like we both wanted to say a lot of things but couldn't.

"I uh... I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow then Miss Dawson" he spoke in a low whisper.

"Uh yeah... I-I'll see you" I stuttered anxiously. We stayed on the phone for several more seconds till he quickly hung up leaving with me with a sorta bitter feeling inside. It seemed like things were slowly becoming more awkward between us and I hated it.

I put my phone down before looking over as Trent slowly removed his hand from Keira's lap before pushing her of his lap. "Do I really have to keep you quiet while your sister is on the phone with Austin? you're 22 and act like a fucking child... grow up the fuck up Keira" Trent scolded as she gazed up at him with a hurt expression. Without hesitation she quickly poured the popcorn over his head before throwing the bowl at him and shooting up from her seat.

"Would it kill you to not treat me like such crap everyday?!" she snapped picking up the remote and throwing it at him before marching into her bedroom and slamming the door shut.

I sighed to myself before picking up some popcorn of Trent's head. "I'll go get something to clean this up" I said before getting up and walking towards the direction of the kitchen but stopped as I looked down the window noticing a black Honda jeep car parked outside the apartment building. I walked closer to the window to see Cassidy slowly step out of the car before turning to look around. She wore a long-sleeved black lace top, black jeans and heels while she had on a headscarf and sunglasses to disguise herself. What was she doing here?

"Uh Trent, I'm just gonna go out for a while I'll be right back later on" I said before grabbing my jacket of the coat rack and quickly putting it on.

"Alright Alls... I uh better go check on her and see if she's okay" he muttered dusting the rest of the popcorn of him and getting up to walk into me and Keira's bedroom.

I picked up my handbag before running out the front door and down the apartment building. As I stepped outside the cold wind quickly blew my hair to the side as I glanced over at Cassidy who turned around covering her face as some people walked past her. I rubbed my arm to warm myself up a little and after a couple seconds she quickly turned back around to look at me, a huge grin appearing on her face. I smiled back while quickly running over to her.

"Hey... uhm what are you doing here and ow did you know where I live?" I asked staring up at her.

"I'll explain everything to you inside my car, I kinda feel uncomfortable standing out here knowing that someone might recognise me at any moment" she chuckled before opening the backseat for me and I thanked her before stepping in.

"Listen Ally... I wanted to ask you for some advice so I asked Austin's maid, Isabella for your address" she stated before taking of her headscarf and sunglasses. "Austin hasn't called me at all or replied to any of my messages since Thursday and well since you're his Assistant and the most closest to him right now, I wanted to come ask if you know why?". I stared at her as she hung her head low staring down at her lap and I instantly thought back to the interview Austin and I watched of her on his private jet.

Did she really love Austin like he loved her? Did she even love her fiance at all? I thought as many questions began to flow through my head.

"Well, he's in Florida right now with his sister" I said briefly.

"Oh..." she whispered in a low whisper while raising her head to look back at me. "I'm sorry for bothering you like this Ally, its just he would call me to tell me wherever he was going first but I haven't heard anything from him for four days" she exclaimed with her voice breaking on every word. I watched as her eyes slowly flickered down to her engagement ring before letting out a small sigh.

Several seconds later she quickly turned to face me, her usual and radiating smile appearing on her face.

"Say you wanna get some Coffee with me? I'm meeting my fiance there in about an hour and would love for you to meet him" she said.

"Uhm yeah sure" I said forcing a smile up at her and she quickly nodded before turning to face her driver. "Please go to my usual Coffee shop Lewis" she ordered putting on her seat belt and he nodded his head before starting up the car.

As the car drove off I glanced over at Cassidy to see her gazing out the window morosely. Since I didn't really know much about her and Austin's relationship yet, I had no right to judge but for some reason I couldn't stand the thought of Austin suffering silently because of her. Whenever he watched her on TV or read any of her magazines his face instantly lights up and its pretty obvious and pretty clear to anyone how he feels about her but did she really share the same feelings or was it just unrequited love for him?

The last thing I wanted was to see Austin in pain again because I really, truly and honestly cared for him.

 _Was that so bad?_

* * *

15-20 minutes later Cassidy and I sat across from each other at the coffee shop were there were hardly any people.

"And then I met Austin when I was 17 and he was 18 when he came to one of my breakout fashion shows, that was seven years ago" she laughed before sipping her coffee. "He looked so serious and had so many bodyguards around him but I thought he was great and very attractive. All the models there were freaking out that the Austin Moon was at the fashion show but after it was over he came and spoke to me and I could remember how happy I was" she said while staring of into the distance.

I looked down at my coffee then back out the window to see some paparazzi taking some pictures of us and I rolled my eyes and covered my head slightly not wanting all the attention.

"Oh I'm so sorry Ally, I know they can be annoying sometimes" she said before turning her full body around and flashing them a huge grin. I often admired how confident and beautiful and how she carried herself around the press.

"Its okay, I don't really mind" I said before sipping on my coffee while making sure to keep my head down. "Can I ask you a question?" I murmured slowly raising my head to look back at her.

"Of course Ally" she smiled pushing a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ears.

I took a deep breath and put down my cup of coffee before boldly speaking up. "You know that Austin is in love with you... and I think he's been since the first day he met you at your fashion show" I said and the contagious smile that she had on her face had began to slowly disappear. "D-Do you love him too?" I questioned. Silence filled the air for a short while with Cassidy staring down at the table with a blank expression. After several more seconds she quickly broke the silence by laughing it off and forcing a smile onto my face. Was she trying to avoid it?

"You see there's no one in my life than I'm more fond of than Austin..." she spoke in a low whisper. "A lot of people think I use him for his money and call me a whore because of it but that's not it... ever since we were teenagers he's always relied on me and I like to think that I've person the person that had kept him going because he's been through a lot and I never wanna lose him" she explained leaving me a little confused.

"So you do love him?" I asked noticing her hands began to tremble.

"C-Can you do me a favour Ally?" she asked dodging the obvious question once again, why was she doing her best to avoid it so much?! It was really pissing me off.

"What is it?" I questioned a little annoyed.

"I'm getting married early Next Year but I still want Austin by my side because I don't know what I'd do without him" she sighed staring down at her engagement ring. "I know you're his Assistant and you work very closely to him every day but... can you promise me that you won't end up falling for him because I don't wanna ever lose him" she uttered lowering her head slightly and I gazed across from her like she was crazy. Was she being serious?

Right then it all started to add up and I figured that one of the reasons Austin was suffering so much and going through so much pain in life was because of the selfish people in his life like Cassidy.

"Austin and I's relationship is strictly professional and nothing will ever happen between us so you don't have to worry about that" I said trying to hide the annoyance in my voice.

I wanted to so badly go of on her and tell her that she was slowly ruining Austin's life with her selfish and greedy ways and continuously toying with his heart, but it wasn't any of my business and I know that if I did she would most definitely tell Austin, which would result in him being incredibly furious with me, so instead I kept my mouth shut and leaned back on my seat looking anywhere but at her.

"Thank you Ally, you see when I had this talk with his previous female Assistant's they didn't take it very well" she chuckled running her fingers through her hair. Well she was lucky that I was good at hiding my emotions.

"Excuse me, I'm gonna go use the bathroom" I said before getting up from my seat and forcing a fake smile at her. She smiled back up at me before looking down at her phone and I rolled my eyes before strolling over to the bathroom.

I placed my handbag near the sink and pushed my hair behind my ears as I stared at myself in the mirror. Even if I somehow manage to end up falling for Austin there's no way he would pick me over a beautiful model and actress like Cassidy and considering that he's loved her for seven years, it just wasn't possible, so why... why was she so worried about losing him when she's been the only woman he's ever had eyes for

Their relationship was very complicated to say and I had finally realised just how selfish Cassidy was.

How can a woman that was supposed to get married soon possibly still be fixated on another man who she clearly didn't love. It just didn't make sense and it certainly wasn't fair on Austin.

I stared at myself in the mirror for a couple more minutes as I tried to pull myself back together. I slapped my cheek and picked up my handbag before walking out the bathroom door to see someone sitting across from Cassidy. I watched as she lowered her head but he quickly grabbed her chin and forced her head back up so she could look at him. Could that possibly be her fiance? I thought to myself as I looked at his back before slowly making my way over to them.

Cassidy looked up at me and her eyes instantly lit up, almost as if me being here had saved her from me something. I turned to look down at the man sitting across from her and my eyes slowly widened. My heart started to beat heavily and my breath started to hitch as I gazed down at him in complete shock.

"Ally, this is my fiance... Eliot" she introduced.

As she said my name Eliot quickly shot his head up to look at me, his jaw dropping to the floor as he saw the pissed off expression on my face. I had been seriously lied to by a man that I was falling for and all I could think about was getting the hell out of here.

"Do you two know each other?" Cassidy asked staring at the both of us suspiciously.

"No... I've never seen him before in my life" I said while balling up my fists tightly.

Eliot slowly hung his head low in embarrassment and it took all the strength in me not to lose it or slap him across the face. "I-I have to go now" I said turning to face Cassidy and with before she could say anything else I quickly strolled towards the direction of the door as tears quickly filled my eyes. My head was blank and as I walked down the street, tiny droplets of rain began to sprinkle down on my head, but that was the last thing on my mind. I stopped walking and stared of into the distance, regretting everything that's happened over the past month, even the things with Austin.

I didn't want to cry, I wanted to be strong like I always was and not let something like this affect me, but the moment that I felt a small tear roll down my cold, pale cheeks, I knew that I could no longer hold in this devastating feeling of pain and heartbreak.

* * *

 _ **Damn, who would've thought that Eliot was Cassidy's fiance all along? don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

It was Tuesday evening at 4:30 pm and I sat next to Austin in his Office as we reviewed some files together.

He turned to glance at me and I quickly flashed him a smile before looking down at the table. After finding out that Eliot was indeed Cassidy's fiance last night, I hadn't stopped crying all night because of it, which made me feel more weak and pathetic. As much as I wanted to tell Austin, telling him would bring in a lot of drama between the four of us so instead, I kept my mouth shut and forced a brave smile on my face each time he spoke to me, but deep down I was terribly hurting inside and didn't know how to handle it.

Why did I have to like Eliot so much? It just wasn't fair.

"After I want you to call Mr Turner and confirm these files are correct, Miss Dawson, if it isn't then I'll urge that he's fired right away" Austin hissed impatiently before leaning back on his seat and loosening his suit tie.

"Yes sir" I said before stacking up the important files and placing them inside my folder. I glanced up at him as he grabbed a cigarette from under his desk and slowly lit it. Ever since earlier today we had been nothing but professional with each other and it often made me think if he had forgotten our conversation in his house last week. What am I saying, of course he had forgotten it. He was a busy man who had many things on his mind each day, he didn't have time to think about what we spoke about to each other. There was just no way.

"But you know... you don't really have to fire him if the files are wrong, I'm sure it would've just been a simple mistake and plus Mr Turner has a wife and three kids" I stated as he slowly removed the cigarette from his lips before giving me a stern look.

"How many times have I told you not to tell me how to do my job as the CEO... you think this company can make over $500 million each week if my old man was still running it?" he scoffed before blowing his cigarette smoke to the left. "I'll admit that you're a better CEO than you're Dad, but... money isn't everything" I murmured quietly.

He stared at me for a short while like he was trying to figure something out before speaking up. "Then what's more important?... family? friends?" he scoffed again.

"Yes" I answered while gazing up at him. "I know that you're not too fond of your Parents but you have Alexis who loves you very much and well you know... you have other people who care about you too, so you're not alone as you think" I uttered briefly.

He took one last whiff of his cigarette before throwing it away and turning his head to gaze at me. His phone started to ring and I looked down to see that it was Cassidy and the scene from the coffee shop with Eliot yesterday instantly flashed in my head. Austin stared down at his phone for a brief moment before declining the call. I watched as he took of his tie before leaning back on his seat and running his hand across his face.

"I heard you went to grab a Coffee with Cassidy yesterday when I was still in Florida with Lexi" he stated before placing his hands on his desk. I lowered my head slightly about to speak up but was quickly interrupted by him. "Did you tell her why I wasn't answering any of her calls?" he asked with a morose look plastered on his face and that was when I realized that he truly loved her more than anything, but it just wasn't fair how she constantly toyed with his heart like nothing and he still loved her like she was the only girl in the world.

"I didn't" I answered quietly while looking down at his desk.

"You didn't?" he asked a little surprised.

"I figured that you would probably say that its none of my business and that I should stay out of it" I muttered while fiddling with my fingers.

Austin leaned closer to me like he wanted to tell me more about her but he quickly realized what he was doing and slowly leaned back before running his fingers through his hair. He cleared his throat and sat up straight, deciding to change the subject.

"By the way I was gonna ask, have you seen or heard of Lexi today by any chance? my old woman called up this morning to ask where she was because she wasn't at the mansion?" he questioned while pretending to read through some documents.

"U-Uh she came over at my apartment this morning" I answered a little nervously. "Her and my sister don't really get along but I think that she's really fond of my mom and my best friend" I explained as Austin stroked his chin before chuckling a little and for some reason a smile started to appear on my face. His smile was truly one of the most rarest and beautiful things I had ever seen.

"I'll have to come thank your mom sometime, Lexi's never been like that with anyone, she's never had any friends either" he said smirking over at me and I quickly nodded my head

"Is it because your Dad wouldn't let her?" I asked bringing up the of the things he told me abut his Father being super controlling and over-protective of the both of them when they were little. Austin's smile slowly disappeared and it was replaced with his usual stern face. "My Father is a whole different man completely... he's arrogant, selfish and a killer too... and for so many years I've tried to run away from the man he always was but I ended up just like him" he muttered sighing to himself. I stared up at him before looking down to a silver pistol placed under his desk and my mind instantly flashed back to the night that changed my life completely.

"God dammit, why am I telling you all this again, you're just my assistant" he hissed while rubbing his eyes frustratingly.

Without thinking straight I slowly placed my hand over his and he quickly shot his head over at me.

"Your Dad was never able to do what you've done as the CEO of this company for four years and he was in charge for over 30 years right?... I don't think you're a bad person" I said whispering the last bit. He gazed into my eyes for a brief while before slowly pulling his hand away from mine. "Get back to work Miss Dawson" he spoke sternly clearing his throat before looking around his desk.

I quickly got up from my seat and bit my lip anxiously. God why did I just do that! I thought to myself before going to grab my handbag, I needed to get away from here for a little while before it gets even more awkward between us. "W-We've been stuck in your Office doing work for hours, I'll go grab us some lunch" I said before pulling my dress down all the way to my knees and placing my handbag over my shoulder.

"That's uh very considerate of you Miss Dawson, I'll have the red lobster and shrimp dish downtown and get Duncan to drive you" he stated and I rolled my eyes playfully at him.

"Red lobster? that's rich people food I have $25 on me, I'm buying hamburgers" I said causing him to chuckle lightly. "And I'll walk thanks, I could do with some fresh air" I uttered before walking towards the door. As I twister the door knob I slowly turned around to see him leaning back on his chair and gazing at me and I quickly turn back around and rushed out the door as I felt my cheeks slowly getting heart.

What was happening to me all of a sudden?

I tucked my hair behinds my ears and stepped inside the elevator as two female Strattmon Inc. employees; Susan and Anna rolled their eyes. I turned my back to them and looked straight ahead ignoring all of their rude and disrespectful whispers. It wasn't something I was new to, ever since I became Austin's assistant I would often get rude remarks from most of the employees about why he chose someone like me to work for him, but I really couldn't care less.

As the elevator door opened I smirked to myself before turning around to face them. "I don't see why I'm a whore Susan, but since we're on the subject I'm sure Anna over here would be pretty shocked to find out you've been sleeping with her Husband" I spoke nonchalantly before stepping out the elevator as Anna covered her mouth and gasped loudly at my unexpected comment.

I nodded my head politely at some people walking past before stepping out of the building. Luckily there weren't any press standing outside today waiting to take pictures of Austin.

I clutched onto my handbag before getting ready to cross the road till my eyes quickly narrowed over to Eliot who leaned on his red Mercedes and gazed over at me and my eyes slowly widened. What the hell was he doing here?! I thought as he made his way over to me. He wore a white dress shirt, black trousers and he held a sorry and regretful look on his face as he slowly approached me. I rolled my eyes away before turning back to cross the road but he quickly pulled me back by the arm.

"Get of me!" I snapped while aggressively shoving away from me. Without hesitation I quickly raised my hand and slapped him hard across the face as my lips trembled rapidly.

Every boy that I had ever dated had broken my heart in ways that I could never imagine but I had a little hope with Eliot and thought that he wasn't like the rest, but I couldn't have been more wrong and now I was stuck dealing with a broken heart.

"Ally please, I-I can explain" he sighed while grasping his cheek and staring down at me. Was he being serious?

"Explain what!" I yelled drawing a little attention to us. "When were you gonna tell me that you were Cassidy Blair's fiance huh?! do you know how stupid I looked standing in that coffee shop yesterday and pretending I didn't know who the hell you were. How long were you gonna play me huh? you know what I'm fucking glad that I didn't sleep with you!" I scoffed angrily as a hurt look plastered on his face.

"I...I'll admit I just wanted to have a little fun when I first met you Ally, but I seriously ended up falling for you" he said going to cup my cheek but I quickly shoved his hand away causing him to sigh loudly. "Look the engagement with Cassidy is arranged alright, our Parents have been friends for years and they arranged for us to be married several months ago, I-

"How do you expect me to believe anything you say Eliot?" I groaned quickly cutting him off.

"I know I lied to you but you've gotta believe me, I don't love her, I love yo-

"You know what why don't you get lost!" I hissed while crossing my arms. "You seriously hurt me Eliot and right now all I feel for you is hatred and disgust, I never wanna see you again so leave me alone" I said trying my hardest not to burst out int tears.

"Please Ally don't do this, I love you and you know that I mean it" he said going to take my hand.

"I said get of me!" I snapped trying not to scream loudly. "You're full of shit!" I said harshly before turning around to run across the road. As I carried on running I felt tears start to appear in my eyes and it took all of the strength in me to hold completely break down.

* * *

An hour later, I strolled out the elevator and turned to the direction of Austin's office to see Duncan guarding his door.

"Hey Duncan" I said politely while waving at him.

"Evening Miss Dawson" he spoke glancing down at me. "Pardon me but I happen to have overheard your conversation with Miss Blair's fiance, Eliot Steele earlier ago" he stated and my heart started to beat quickly. "C-Can you please keep it a secret, if Austin finds out what happened between us he'll lose it" I sighed while rubbing my arms.

"Your secret is safe with me Miss Dawson" he uttered cracking a small smile before opening the Office door for me. I smiled back up at him before stepping inside to see Austin pacing around his office while on the phone. I stared over at him before going to place the hamburgers on his desk but stopped as I heard him say Cassidy's name. I guess he couldn't ignore her for longer and the sad truth was that he was probably never gonna stop loving her too.

Why couldn't he see who she really was?

"I just took Lexi to Florida for a couple days" he said before glancing over at me. He placed one hand in his pockets before turning his back to me and strolling over to his bay window and I sighed to myself.

"Alright, I'll see you at the mansion tonight" he uttered.

"I love you too" he spoke before hanging up the phone. Did she really tell him she loved him.

I watched as Austin slowly made his way back over to his seat with a smile plastered on her face. "I gotta say its been a while since I had one of these" he said bringing out a hamburger and taking a bite out of it. It wasn't my business to say anything or cause a commotion but I couldn't just let him go and get his heart broken again with her. I deeply and honestly cared about this man and wanted him to happy. _Was that too strange? Was I meant to feel this way about my boss?_

Austin slowly put down his hamburger and glanced up at me and my lips started to quiver. I clenched up my fists and without thinking I quickly blurted out the thing I was completely dreading to say to him.

"Why don't you love her? don't you see that she's just toying with you, she has a fiance" I said shocking him a little.

He slowly stood up from his seat and made his way over to me, with a scowl evidently plastered on his face. "What did you just say?" he questioned in a firm and strict tone. I gulped slowly backing away from him as his eyes started to grow with rage by the second. God why can't I ever keep my mouth shut!

"W-When I went to grab Coffee with her I asked if she really loved you and she didn't answer... she told me not to ever fall for you even when she gets married to her fiance because she would still want you by her side. Can't you see that she's selfish Austin, she's slowly ruining your life even more and if you don't break out of it you're gonna end up more miserable and-" before I could finish my sentence Austin had quickly raised his hand and slapped me across the face leaving me in complete shock.

"Are you stupid?!" he yelled angrily as I hung my head low while holding onto my cheek. "You bitch! what the hell do you know about us exactly huh?! "Listen Cassidy is whole world and I would do anything to make sure that she's okay. I love her and she loves me too so-

"Then why is she getting married to another guy and not you huh? idiot!" I yelled looking back up at him as tears streamed down my face. I went to slap his face but he quickly caught my hand and shoved me away.

He took a deep breath before turning his back to me and staring down at his desk. "Get out" he muttered in a deep and cold voice. I stared at his back as tears continued to roll down my cheeks. "No one's ever told you that because they're terrified of you Austin, but that's the truth... I didn't want you to get hurt any longer but now I don't care, go get your heartbroken over and over again like the fool you are-

"I said get out!" he yelled furiously and in one swift motion he quickly threw everything on his desk to the floor including all of the hamburgers. Without hesitation I quickly picked up my handbag and hurried out the door as I tried my hardest not to start sobbing.

"Miss Dawson, is everything okay?" Duncan asked peering down at me then back at the door. "I-I can't do this anymore" I exclaimed while covering my face with my hands and bawling into it. All the anger had caught up to me and all I could do now was cry. "I can't be his Assistant anymore, I-I just c-can't," I stuttered with my voice breaking on every word.

Duncan sighed to himself before taking of his shades. "Please continue to bear with Mr Moon for a little longer Miss Dawson, believe it or not his previous Assistants all quit in the first couple weeks of working with him and I know that Mr Moon can be tough to handle sometime but he means well, I've been guarding for him ever since he was a little boy and would do anything to see him happy" he stated while getting out some tissue and handing it over to me.

"T-Thank you" I sniffed before turning my head to glance at Austin's door. How could I possibly last any longer working for a man who couldn't even handle the truth, but as desperately as I wanted to give up all for him, I just couldn't.

* * *

It was 11:30 pm and I sat on my bed gazing out my window as I thought f everything that happened today with Austin and Eliot.

It was as if sometimes I had a little hope that he could change but all my hope vanishes when he goes back to his old ways. He was most definitely violent and arrogant to the pint where I thought about quitting, but as much as I hated his selfish ways, I still found myself caring about him at the end of the day. He was unlike any man I've ever met before and I couldn't imagine walking away from him.

I heard a car beep come from outside the window and I slowly rubbed my eyes before staring out the window to see an expensive looking car slowly pulling up in front of the apartment building and I quickly recognized it as one of Austin's. But what was he doing here this late at night?

I quickly got up from my bed and slipped on my slippers before carefully tip-toeing out the room so I wouldn't wake Keira. I grabbed my jacket of the coat rack and stepped out of the door before slowly walking down my apartment building. I rubbed my arms to heat myself up a little staring at the car as it slowly opened revealing a tired looking Austin in the driver's seat. I never knew that he drove himself around, but considering that it was late at night I could understand why.

I sighed to myself before stepping inside the passengers seat and shutting it behind me.

After a while of awkward silence I turned to look over at Austin who placed his hands on the steering wheel staring ahead. He wore a white T-shirt with black jeans and it was the first time I had seen him in a typical laid back outfit instead of his usual suit get up.

"What are you doing here? its late" I stated quickly turning my head away fro him.

He let out a deep sigh and released his hands from the steering wheel before speaking up. "About earlier today... I'm sorry for hitting you again, I should never lay my hands on a woman but when I'm pissed off, I just let my anger take over me" he spoke and I quivered my lips before turning to look up at him again.

"You always say that you're sorry but you never stick to your word, how long do you expect me to be your Assistant for if you're gonna treat me like I'm nothing all the time, I-I tried to tell you the truth but-

"I know" he sighed cutting me off. "I love her so much and I guess I just didn't wanna hear you say what I've been dreading for so many years" he spoke in a low whisper before running his hand through his face. I lowered my head and stared down at my hands as it started to rain from outside. Somehow hearing him talk about how much he loved Cassidy wasn't a very good feeling.

"I came here because I owe you a big apology Ally, even though I gave you the job on a deal to keep your mouth shut about what you saw, I don't want you to quit unless you really want to. I heard you're conversation with Duncan after I had told you to get out of my Office and I never meant hurt you the way I did" he whispered. I was about to speak but instead a tear slowly rolled down my eye causing Austin's eyes to slowly widen. Before I knew it he slowly raised his hands to wipe them away and I found myself slowly shutting my eyes relaxing to his gentle touch.

We were crossing the boundaries yet again but neither of us seemed to notice and care at that very moment.

I felt Austin wipe the last of my tear away and cup my cheek. "Open your eyes" he whispered and my heart started to beat quickly as I slowly opened my eyes and for a brief moment we locked eye contact and was unable to look away. He gently stroked my cheek and for a second I thought that I caught him leaning in but that might have just been in my head.

After a while he slowly let go of my cheek leaving me with a disappointed feeling. "I uh I gotta go" he said before quickly starting up his car and I scratched the back of my head and cleared my throat while sitting up. "Uhm yeah, that's probably good idea" I chuckled nervously before stepping out his car.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning Miss Dawson" he spoke while rolling down his windows.

"Yeah, I'll see you Mr Moon" I uttered causing him to chuckle lightly.

We stared at each other for another short while before he rolled his windows back down and quickly drove off. I stared down at his car while biting my lip and lowering my head slightly. I could still feel his soft and large hands on my cheek and it made me feel some things that I hadn't felt in a long time.

What the hell was happening to me?

* * *

 _ **Little Aussly moment at the end there... tell me what you think of the chapter and of**_

 _ **-Eliot and Ally's argument**_

 _ **-Austin and Ally's argument in Austin's Office**_

 _ **-Austin showing up late to apologize to Ally.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

 _ **~2 months later.**_

It was December 23rd, 2012 and I was in my living room decorating the Christmas tree along with my mom, Keira, Trent and Alexis.

I put the last red ornament on the tree before turning to look back at Alexis as she laughed loudly to a joke Trent had told and I smiled to myself. For the past two months she had been coming over more frequently and it was as if the spoilt and bratty rich girl I met two months ago was no longer there and I could tell by the look on her face that she considered this tiny apartment home more than the billion dollar mansion she lived in. It was unbelievable how just over three months ago we watched her on TV along with her Parents and now she was in our small apartment. Sometimes I forgot that she was indeed the Daughter of the man who created the biggest company in New York.

"You're in the way Alexis, move!" Keira groaned while barging past her and Trent. After her surgery she had slowly been getting better but still had to attend check-ups twice a week and it was all thanks to one man, the man who had changed my life for the better.

"Ugh why do you have to be so mean" Alexis chuckled wrapping her arms around Keira from behind. She leaned over and placed a big kiss on Keira's cheek causing her to let out a loud groan. "Get of me!" Keira hissed while trying to struggle out of her tight grip.

"I know you like me now so why don't you just say so" she said.

"In your dreams Barbie doll, you're not that important so get of me" Keira hissed turning her head back to look at her.

"God not again, both of y'all give me a headache" Trent chuckled lightly to himself before going to sit down next to me. I looked up at him about to speak but stopped as I noticed him staring over at Alex. I smirked to myself before leaning over and whispering something to him. "Are you gonna tell her you like her, or should I?".

He quickly snapped back into reality and shot his head down at me. "W-What are you talking about?" he laughed nervously as Keira and Alexis quickly turned their attention to us and I decided to quickly change the subject.

"So Alexis... how would you like to spend Christmas with us, you know if its okay with your Parents?" I asked as her eyes quickly lit up.

"A-Are you serious?" she asked quickly letting go Keira and rushing over to sit beside me and I laughed at her reaction before nodding.

"Thank you Ally I'd love to and you don't have to worry about my Parents, they're never here on the day anyway" she smiled before looking up at Trent. "Can Austin come to? I mean he'd probably refuse because he has a lot of work to do but he's been in a bad mood lately and I just want him to be happy for once since this isn't something he's used to" she explained briefly. "W-What do you mean? he seemed alright on Friday when we were in his Office" I said quickly sitting up on the sofa.

"You know he hasn't celebrated Christmas at all since he was 17... this time of the year he would send all his maids and bodyguards away so he can be alone to himself". I wasn't really surprised to hear that since he was a very lonely person who kept his emotions and thought to himself and it made me feel pity for him. He had everything that anyone could ever want in life but all his wealth and fortune wasn't enough. He needed something, or someone. "Plus since he's 25 my Parents are pressuring him to get married urgently and they've apparently arranged for him to marry one of the Daughters of the CEO of 'Smith's Co-operations; Brooke Smith".

Smith's Co-operations was a million dollar business company in New York, which had grown over the years by the help of Strattmon Inc. The CEO.

My heart started to beat quickly as I thought about the idea of Austin getting married to a girl he had zero interest in. Over the past two months our relationship had improved a little even though there were frequent arguments between us. Even though there were some moments between us when I didn't feel like I was his Assistant and he was my boss, he made sure to keep shut away from me and pretend everything was okay, but I always knew that something was going on.

"I-Is he gonna marry her?" I questioned.

"I'm not sure, I haven't spoken to him in several days... like I said he likes to be alone this time of the year, the only person he allows into his mansion is that whore Cassidy" she explained while rolling her eyes. Of course, what a surprise!. I was about to speak but got interrupted by mom who strolled out the kitchen holding a plate of cookies.

"Alright kids, I spent a lot of time making these so I hope you enjoy" she chuckled as Alexis, Keira and Trent slowly rush over to her.

"I haven't had these in a while Ms Dawson, all I ever eat is caviar and shrimp so thank you" said Alexis taking a bite out of her cookie. "Thank you darling, I'll be making them a lot more now" my mom uttered causing her to laugh.

Keira lowered her head slightly staring down at her cookie as Trent slowly made his way over to her. "What's the matter? I thought you'd be devouring these by now" he teased wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She slowly lifted her head up to look at him and a smile started to slowly appear on her lips. I glanced over at Alexis as she gazed over at the two awkwardly while rubbing her arms.

I heard my phone beep in my back pocket and I slowly pull it out to see that it was a text from Austin. He rarely ever messaged me on a Saturday and seeing that Alexis had said he preferred to be alone at this time of the year, it was quite odd.

 _ **'Bring over the files we went over yesterday to my mansion right away Miss Dawson, I need to discuss business with the CEO of a company in Miami.'**_

Wow so blunt, I thought t myself as I quickly read through the text before stuffing it back inside my pocket.

"Mom, I'm gonna head over to Austin's mansion, he needs some important files right away" I said rushing into the room to grab the files out of my folder before rushing back out. "Alright honey" she replied before taking a seat on the sofa.

"He invited you over? wow he doesn't even let me come over, he must really like you as an Assistant Ally" Alexis smirked while arching her brow at me.

"I-It's just for business, I'm gonna go hand him the files and come right back" I said while rolling my eyes.

"Mhm then why do you have that big smile on your face" Keira spoke as her and Alexis quickly chuckled. I rolled my eyes over at them once more before picking up my coat and handbag and strolling out the door.

I was going over only for the sake of business right...?

* * *

An hour later I stepped inside Austin's mansion before looking around the place. The door was opened which meant that he had left it opened it for me since all of his bodyguards and maids weren't around like Alexis had said.

"Hello? Austin?" I called as I slowly removed my handbag from my shoulder and walked around the living room. I sighed to myself before deciding to walk up the stairs to his study since he was always in there but stopped as I heard some noise coming from the door besides the back garden. I slowly put down my handbag before strolling over to the door and opening it. My jaw dropped as I looked around in awe at his huge inside swimming pool. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before, just when I thought that his mansion couldn't get any bigger.

I looked around before spotting Austin slowly walking out the pool and my breath hitched as I saw the mere sight of him.

His wet blonde hair covered his eyes slightly as he breathed heavily, my eyes slowly traveled down to his toned six pack abs and his broad shoulders. I stared at the cross tattoo on his chest and the tribal tattoos he had running down his left arm, which I didn't know he had till then. My heart started to beat quickly as he slowly made his way and I avoided staring at his abs and muscles even though it was incredibly hard not to. I would be lying if I said that he didn't look drop dead sexy, but of course I had to keep that thought to myself.

"Glad to see you Miss Dawson" he spoke staring down at me as his breathing started to slow down. He ran his fingers through his wet hair to remove it away from my eyes and I couldn't help but bite my lips at the sight of his strong arms flexing.

Oh God I shouldn't be having these dirty thoughts, especially not for Austin!

"U-Uh yeah I-I brought the files just like you wanted" I stuttered while holding my handbag up.

"Great" he spoke before going to walk past me. "Could you place them in my study, I'll be there shortly" he said while strolling out the door of his swimming pool room.

I placed my hand on my chest to stop it from beating so much before letting out a deep sigh. If he ever found out about these unholy thoughts I had of him there's no doubt that it would be nothing but awkward between us. I looked back at the massive pool before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind me. As I headed up his huge flight of stairs to his study room, it was then that I realized my growing attraction towards him.

15 minutes later, I was sited in his study waiting for him to arrive. I looked around spotting some pictures up in his shelves and I slowly got up to look at them. There were a few pictures with him and Alexis and a lot with him and Cassidy which caused me to roll my eyes over to the back of my head. I carried on looking through the pictures till I spotted a picture of him and Dez. It looked like it was taken in their late teens/early 20's, before he became the CEO of Strattmon Inc.

I grasped through the picture staring down at the huge grin plastered on his face. I had never seen him smile so wide before and I wondered if he was truly happy in this particular moment in his life.

After a while the door quickly opened and I quickly spun around to see Austin wearing a blue shirt and dark blue jeans along with some smart shoes.

I quickly put the picture back down as he walked over t his desk to look through the files that I placed on it. "You know its Christmas in two days, I-

"I don't celebrate it" he said bluntly quickly cutting me off. Oh God was he in a bad mood?

I stared over at his back and sighed to myself before deciding to speak up again. "Alexis told me that you've spent Christmas alone since you were 17 and I was wondering... you know my mom considers you as family even though you haven't probably met and you already know that my sister is a big fan of yours" I chuckled while placing my arm behind my back. "I invited Alexis to spend Christmas with us so if you want... you could-"

"Thanks for the offer Miss Dawson, but I prefer to be alone" he spoke turning around to face me.

"Being alone will only make you more miserable and I'm not forcing you to come, I just thought that you would want a change of things this year". He placed the files back down on his desk and slowly walked closer to me. I bit my lip as I anxiously took a step back from him while lowering my head slightly.

I felt him slowly place his index finger on my chin and lift my head up to look into his eyes. He studied my face for a brief moment while I found my cheeks quickly heating up by his simple touch. No one has ever had a bigger effect on me like Austin and it scared me a whole lot because I knew that I shouldn't be feeling this way about him.

His eyes slowly trailed down to my lips which left me wondering what he was going to do.

"Are you trying to seduce me Miss Dawson?" he asked in a low whisper leaving me speechless and flustered.

"W-What? n-no what are you talking about?!" I hissed quickly pushing his finger away from my chin. I couldn't have been more embarrassed right then.

"Then you might wanna stop biting your lip like that... its very distracting" he spoke before slipping his hands into his pockets and turning around to walk back to his desk. I can't believe he thought that I was trying to seduce him! I should've really kept my emotions hidden more from him.

After a couple minutes of silence between us his land phone had began to ring. At first he groaned under his breath wanting to ignore it but after several more minutes he quickly answered it leaving it on speaker, almost as if it was a sign that he was now comfortable with me and that he trusted me.

"Austin why haven't you been answering my calls?" I hear his speak through the phone and I slowly take a seat in the couch before looking up at Austin as he rubbed his eyes frustratingly almost as if he wasn't bothered to deal with whatever his Dad had to say.

"Just what the hell do you want old man?" he hissed impatiently before walking over to his chair and taking a seat in it.

"You know damn well what I'm calling you for, Brooke Smith is on her way to your mansion right now and I want you to keep her entertained and not mess this up like you did last time. You're 25 Austin, 26 in April next year, its about time that you get married and marrying the Daughter of Mike Smith will certainly benefit Strattmon Inc." he spoke and I started to think back to what Alexis had said about his Parents forcing him to get married. I guess it was true after all.

Austin leaned back on his chair and threw his head back before speaking up. "Fuck! look Mike, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not getting married to that air head who's only interested in me for my money and I don't need to marry someone to benefit the fucking company, I've made over $100 billion ever since I became CEO so don't tell me what's best for my company" he hissed irritatingly while glancing over at me.

"I ran that company for 30 fucking years Austin! I know what's best for it more than anyone and you're marrying Brooke Smith whether you like it or not so expect her over soon" Mike snapped as I sat uncomfortably staring down at my lap.

"This conversation is over" Austin spoke as calmly as possible before slamming his phone back on the landline.

"A-Are you okay?" I asked and he sighed to himself before getting up from his seat and walking over to sit besides me on the couch, making sure to leave a space between us.

He placed his arms on top of the couch as he leaned back on it before speaking up. "The only girl I'm interested in is Cassidy, I always have and always will so tell me... what do you think I should do about this Ally?" he asked gazing up at the ceiling as I continued to look down at my lap. It was the first time he had ever asked me for such an advice and I had no idea what to say. "Sometimes... sometimes I just giving it all up" he whispered while covering his face up with one hand.

Not knowing if he would push me away or not I slowly placed my hand on his lap and rubbed it gently to calm him down a little, and to my surprise he slowly placed his other hand over mine before stroking my palm and before I knew it our hands were inter-wined on his lap a couple seconds later.

I looked up at him as he still had his face covered with his hand before looking back down at our hands as a small smile slowly crept up on my lips. Right then I didn't feel like I was only his Assistant, but something more.

"Its gonna be okay... you're Austin Moon, you can do anything and you'll definitely figure out a way out of this... and if you need my help then I'm here" I said while smiling up at him. He slowly removed his hand from his face before turning to glance at me. He gazed deeply at me almost as if he wanted me to keep my word on what I just said.

The high intensity and tension began to grow between us as each second passed which left me wondering what was going to happen. "C'mere" Austin whispered and I smiled at him before getting up from the sofa and taking a seat on his lap. I wrapped my arm around his neck and hugged him tightly and he snaked his strong arms around my petite waist giving me butterflies. I guess he knew what he was doing and knew that he would probably end up regretting it afterwards, but now I guess he just needed somebody to hold for a little while in order for him not to feel so angry, and that someone was of course me.

I closed my eyes and stroked his hair as I felt him place his head on my shoulder and squeeze my waist tightly. I wonder when was the last time he ever held someone so closely.

We stayed in silence just holding each other for a while till we heard someone quickly barge through the door causing us to quickly pull apart.

I quickly shot up from Austin's lap and pushed my hair behind my ears before looking up to see a girl with long, curly brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a short green dress and black blazer along with some high heels. She was definitely gorgeous and looked very wealthy too.

"Brooke... what are you doing here? and how did you get inside?" Austin questioned slowly getting up from the sofa as she crossed her arms while glaring over at me.

"So is this why you don't wanna marry me Austin, because you're too busy fucking this whore!" she snapped while storming over to us. "Wait... aren't you his Assistant, oh this just got interesting... The great and mighty Austin Moon is sleeping with his ugly, plain Jane Assistant, oh I can see the headlines now" she laughed while smirking up at Austin evilly.

"Excuse me but we're not-

"I don't see why I have to fucking explain this to you, but if I was fucking Ally I would've made sure all the doors were locked so you wouldn't have gotten inside" he spoke while slipping one hand in his pocket as I lowered my head slightly before walking over to the door "And besides... who do you think is gonna believe you? I have more power than you think so you should think twice about messing with me Brooke, now get outta my house". he spoke sternly

Brooke glared up at him furiously while balling up my fist. "Oh I'm not going anywhere Austin! Your Father promised that you would take me on a date as soon as I got here so-

"Well my Father is fucking crazy just like you" he hissed quickly cutting her off as I stood uncomfortably. "Like I told you before I already have a girl that I love, but even if I wasn't interested in anyone I still wouldn't give a skank like you the time of day" he said as a humiliated look instantly flashed through her face.

"Your Father's company is nothing without me, so if you don't want me to do anything bad to it, I suggest you get outta my sight and leave now" he said before strolling over to the door where I was stood. I shut my eyes and let out a deep sigh before opening it to see her bringing something out of her purse and my eyes widened as I quickly realized that it was a gun.

"Austin!" I screamed as she quickly held the gun up to both of us while smirking to herself.

"Oh Austin you should know that I've waited a long time to be involved with you and you're not gonna embarrass me like this, so either I have you or no one will" she giggled before holding a straight face. What a crazy bitch! I thought to myself while gaping at her horrifyingly.

My breath started to hitch and my heart started to beat quickly as Austin stepped in front of me to protect me. I looked past him as her fingers trembled while holding the gun up to Austin and I lowered my head as my heart felt as if it was going t beat out of my chest at any minute. Before I could process what was going on I heard a loud bang and the next thing I knew Austin was slowly falling to the floor right before my very eyes and there was nothing I could've done to prevent it.

* * *

 _ **Cliff hanger at the end there! don't forget to review and tell me what you think will happen to Austin in the next chapter.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

"Austin!" I screamed as I quickly knelt down besides him. I grasped his ribs from where Brooke had shot him to find to find blood rapidly pouring out.

"Ah Shit!" he cursed while breathing in and out. As I continued to place my hand over his ribs to stop the blood from pouring out even more, he slowly placed his hand over mine almost as if I was the only thing he could now hold on to. "You'll pay for this you fucking bitch!" he yelled over at Brooke before throwing his head back. I couldn't even begin to manage the pain he felt right then, but although he was going through unbearable suffering he still managed to remain strong despite the blood staining through his shirt.

My eyes started to water as I stared down at Austin before turning to look over at Brooke. Her face flashed with horror and fear as she slowly dropped the gun to the floor. The apex of her emotion had began to take over and nothing could hamper what her heart had told her to do. She let her head drop as her eyes began to burn. Crying was indefinite. The tears flowed uncontrollably down her eyes as her fingers began to tremble rapidly.

She slowly caught my gaze and without saying another word she quickly ran out the study room.

I got up to run after her but Austin quickly pulled me back down with the last of his remaining strength.

"Don't! I'll handle her myself later..." he winced in pain as his blood began to drip down onto the floor.

My emotions had gotten better of me as I started to breathe heavily not knowing what to do. He slowly raised his hand to wipe away the tear that was flowing down my eyes as I stared back into his eyes on despair.

"P-Please stay strong, I-I'll call the ambulance" I spoke before glancing down at his blood stained shirt before getting up to run over to his land phone. I was about to dial the numbers but quickly got stopped by him. "No!" he spoke as sweat started to sprinkle onto his forehead. "I don't want the press to find out about this alright... call Dez and tell him to bring my Doctor over urgently" he said glancing down at his ribs and I quickly nodded before dialing Dez's number.

"Hello? Austin" Dez answered as I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"D-Dez its Ally, p-please come over to Austin's mansion with his Doctor urgently h-he's-

"Woah Ally slow down, is everything okay with Austin?" he questioned worriedly.

I breathed heavily as my hands trembled while pressing the phone closer to my ears before speaking up again. "H-He was shot by Brooke Smith and she ran away after and now he's losing a lot of blood in his ribs, please Dez, p-please hurry" I sobbed with my voice breaking on every word. I turned back around to look at Austin as he gazed back up at me surprisingly, almost as if he couldn't believe that I was crying that much.

"Brooke? oh this isn't gonna end well for her" he sighed. "Alright Ally, I'll be there with Austin's Doctor in about 15 minutes, there's a first aid kit in his second cabinet in his study room, use the bandages to wrap up the blood from his ribs. This isn't the first time he's been shot, but please be strong for him till I get there... he almost didn't make it last time" he said and with that he quickly hung up the phone leaving me a little puzzled.

Last time? just what did he mean by that?

I quickly put the phone down before rushing over to the second cabinet to pull out the first aid kit. I quickly rush back over to Austin while continuing to sob quietly. I started to quickly unbutton his shirt, gasping at the sight of where the bullet had shot him.

"Don't cry" he whispered weakly while gazing up at me as I started to slowly wrap the bandage around his lower waist.

"I-I'm sorry, I just don't want anything to happen to you" I sniffed as I placed my hand down gently on his six-pack abs.

"This isn't the first time something like this has happened, in fact I've been shot several times without the press knowing... nothing's gonna happen to me alright" he muttered gazing up at me reassuringly, but of course I wasn't buying it. It was obvious that he was in a lot of pain, but he refused to show it all because of me.

A couple minutes later I had finished wrapping up his bandage and slowly helped him up to the couch. He groaned loudly as I sat him down and I quickly apologized before taking a seat beside him and gently placing his head down on my lap.

"Its gonna be okay Austin, you said you've survived through this before so just bear with it for a little while" I breathed out before glancing over at the clock. "You're Austin Moon, one of the most powerful men in the world, you can do anything and get through anything" I exclaimed gently stroking his hair as he held onto his ribs while gazing up at me. He let out a deep sigh before nuzzling up closer onto my lap.

"You don't hate me?... after everything I've done to you?" he questioned in a puzzled tone.

"No... I mean you're an ass hole but I don't hate you" I replied before wiping the last of my tears away.

He slowly removed his eyes away from me and stared up at the ceiling as a tear started to slowly roll down from his eyes. It was the first time I had ever seen him cry. "All the people that I've killed and hurt... if I could take it back I would... seeing you cry like this makes me think of how their families must have felt... damn, maybe I do deserve to fucking die" he said weakly as his eyes began to get weary.

I gazed down at him for a little while and turned to glance over at the clock once more before looking back down at him to see his eyes closed. "Austin" I whispered slowly shaking him, but he didn't budge.

My eyes slowly widened as I removed his head from my lap before placing it back on the sofa. "Austin, Austin!" I cried as I knelt down beside him while shaking his him. "No please wake up!" I bawled out before placing my head on his bare chest.

I continued to cry out in agony waiting to feel his hand gently stroke my hair, but nothing and as the minutes went past I began to feel more terrified at what could have possibly happened.

After a while later, I heard a voice come from downstairs and I quickly lifted my head up from his lap before running over to the door.

"Dez, we're up in his study!" I said loudly enough for him to hear before turning back to look at Austin who was still laying on the sofa unconsciously.

Several seconds later Dez quickly ran up his flight of stairs and down his hallway, along with a grey haired middle aged man who I assumed was his Doctor. They quickly nodded their heads at me before rushing inside the study and to Austin.

"Could you tell me what happened Miss Dawson?" The Doctor asked before bringing out his kits.

"H-He was shot in the ribs then several minutes after I called Dez he had gone unconscious" I sobbed as Dez quickly wrapped his arm around me for comfort.

The Doctor glanced back down at Austin as he observed his wrist and his bandaged ribs before looking back at us. "Mr Moon had lost a lot of blood which had caused him to go unconscious but not to worry he will be fine and be healthy enough to go back to running the company in about two weeks. You may feel free to go downstairs and wait while I take him to his bedroom and run some more tests" he uttered sending me a warm smile.

"I'll take care of things in his place once he's recovering Bryan, lets go Ally" said Dez as he strolled over to open the door for me.

I stared back down at Austin morosely before turning around to walk out the door with Dez. "He's really gonna be okay right?" I asked while wiping away the last remainder of my tears.

"Don't worry Ally, Austin's a very strong person and getting shot by a 21 year old bimbo doesn't affect him at all, he's been shot four times in one night before and he managed to pull through" Dez explained as we slowly made our way down the flight of stairs and over to Austin's living room. Millions of questions began to flow through my head as we slowly took our seats on the white sofa.

"Can I ask you a question Dez?" I asked while lowering my head slightly.

"What is it?" he questioned while turning on the TV.

"On the phone you said that Austin didn't almost make it last time, what do you mean by that?" I sniffed while sitting closely together.

Dez put down the TV remote and sighed to himself before turning to face me. "Its a long story... see earlier this year Cassidy was captured by this Spanish mafia who had a lot of beef with Austin and the company, of course Austin freaked out and went to get her back, and as soon as he shot Pablo Sanchez, the boss, he was immediately shot four times by one of the members" Dez explained leaving me speechless.

"The hardest part of the whole thing was trying to stop the press from finding out" he stated briefly.

"You see even though Cassidy's engaged Austin would still die for her, he would never stop loving her" he said as I hung my head low morosely. Hearing Dez talk about how he would do anything for her made me incredibly jealous and angry. But why?... why does he continue to love someone who treats him like crap and puts him second, it just didn't make nay sense and the only thing I wanted was for him to be happy.

 _Was that so hard to ask for?_

I glanced back up at the stairs before staring down at my bloody hands from where I had touched Austin's ribs. Why did he have to love her so much?

"I gotta say Ally I was shocked when you called me on the phone crying, I didn't think you cared for Austin at all, after everything he's done to you and all" Dez chuckled trying to lift the mood up a little.

"Would it be so bad if I said I do care?" I asked quietly.

"Of course not, I'm just a little surprised since all of Austin's assistants all had something bad to say about him after they quit, none of them had cared about him and lasted this long" he smiled. "I hope you stick around for longer Ally".

I smiled a small smile before letting out a deep sigh as I started to think back to the words Austin had said to me before he had gone unconscious. He was certainly a man who had done many bad things in life and hoped to change for the better, but the people around him and the stress and pressure that he carries everyday was stopping him from doing so. When people thought of Austin Moon, they thought of his money and status which only made him feel more alone. He surrounded himself with money as he thought it was the only thing that mattered, but I had slowly come to realize that he would also do anything to get away from it all.

I had never met a man like him and I'm glad that I did.

* * *

3 hours later, I was woken up from the sofa by Dez who instantly flashed me a warm and assuring smile. I glanced over at the clock realizing that it was now 8 pm and I yawned loudly before lifting my head up and looking around the place.

"Austin's woken up, I thought you might wanna go see him in his room since he requested for me to take you home" Dez spoke as I rubbed my eyes before a smile started to slowly creep up on my lips. I couldn't be more relieved that he was okay.

"Thank you" I muttered before slowly getting up from the sofa and stretching.

"I'll wait down here for you" he said sitting back down on the sofa and I smiled nodding my head at him before walking up the stairs. I strolled down at his hallway finally stopping at his bedroom door. I had never been inside before and I found myself getting nervous as I raised my hand to knock on the door.

"Come in" I hear him say from behind the door and I took a deep breath before slowly opening the door to his room and stepping inside. My mouth hung open as I looked around the place in awe. It was bigger than my whole apartment that's for sure.

I continued to look around while clasping my hands together till my eyes narrowed to Austin who slowly walked out of his balcony. He was shirtless and wore only black sweatpants and he pressed a cigarette between his lips as his messy blonde hair slightly covered his eyes. My heart started to beat quickly as he took a seat on his king sized bed. He gazed over at me up eyeing me up and down before tapping on his bed for me to come sit besides him and I smiled widely before going to do as told.

I glanced down at his bandaged waist and realized that he was probably still in more pain.

"Thank you" he spoke before blowing a whiff of his cigarette to the side. "Dez told me how you cried yourself to sleep because you were worried about me" he said chuckling lightly to himself as I blushed embarrassingly.

"Well you are my boss, if anything were to happen to you, not only would I be devastated but the whole world will be too" I spoke gazing up into his eyes.

"You've made me realize a lot of things lately Ally, I guess I need you around more so don't quit working for me" he said blowing one last smoke before throwing his cigarette away. "Well its not like you'd let me quit anyway" I scoffed causing him to laugh. I loved seeing him happy even if it was only for a while and what made me even happier was that it was all because of me.

We sat in silence for a little while till I decided to speak up again.

"Seeing you laying there like that just brought back a lot of memories" I sighed while staring down at my lap.

"Of your Dad?" he asked remembering what I had told him a while back.

"Yeah... when he got shot by the burglar who broke into our apartment, he tried his best to stay alive for the three of us, while my mom and my sister were crying he pulled me in and told me to look after them for the rest of my life, a-and then he died and I couldn't save him" I exclaimed as my eyes started to water. "He used to call me a tough weed because when we were going through a lot of problems, I kept a brave face for the three of them even though I cried myself to sleep every night".

Austin slowly lifted my chin up with his finger and stared down at me for a short while. I stared up into his eyes and before I could regret it, I quickly threw my arms around his neck as I let a tear slid down my eye. He wrapped his arm around my lower waist while rubbing my back and a couple seconds later we slowly fell onto his bed with me on top of him.

I blushed a little about to lift my head up to look at him till he uttered something causing my heart to completely shatter.

"Cassidy..." he whispered holding onto my waist. I slowly looked down at him to see him with his eyes shut and my heart had began to ache even more. He was thinking about her, I guess she was always on his mind and I had never felt more stupid.

I quickly removed his hand from my waist before pushing myself of him and getting of his bed while trying to avoid the tears threatening to fall down my eyes. I guess I was only there for him to hold whenever he felt lonely, but at the back of his mind he was always thinking about Cassidy and it made me feel even worse. His heart was so dead set on her and it made me feel so disgusted.

I pull my shirt down getting ready to walk out his door but stopped as Cassidy quickly barged through it while breathing rapidly. She wore a black crop top and a red skirt and looked very dolled up and more gorgeous than she already is. She looked over at me and paused for a little while before turning to face Austin who lifted himself up to gaze over at her. She took of her jacket and placed it on his chair and quickly flashed me a huge grin but I could tell that it was fake. She hated the fact that I was in his room but she had nothing to be jealous of since she already had him wrapped around her delicate little finger.

"Oh Austin, Dez called me to tell me what happened, I had an important interview but I got here after as quickly as possible" she said while running over to him and hugging him tightly. I watched as Austin hugged her back tighter and I quickly looked away to avoid my heart hurting even more than it already was.

"I'm so glad you're okay, I don't know what I would've done if something bad had happened" she exclaimed while running her fingers through his messy hair and placing her head on his shoulder. Austin grabbed hold of her waist pulling her up before sitting up on his bed so she was now on his lap. "Stay with me tonight" he whispered while playing with her hair.

"I will" Cassidy muttered smiling down at him before stretching her leg out so she was now straddling his lap. I watched as she placed a kiss down on his forehead and on his cheek before turning around to face me.

"Thank you again Ally, if you weren't here when that bitch had shot him then Austin would probably be dead by now, thank you for being such a great Assistant and looking after him for me, I really appreciate it" she smiled before getting up from his lap and walking over me.

I looked back at Austin then back up at her before forcing a brave smile on my face. "I just came over to drop some important files from him" I said while clasping my hands together. "Goodbye Austin, I hope you recover quickly and have a great Christmas" I said smiling over at him before turning to walk out the door.

I ran my fingers through my straight, brown hair as I quickly headed downstairs to Dez not wanting to stay here any longer.

"I'm ready to leave now Dez, thank you" I said while faking a smile over at him. He nodded his head at me before grabbing his car keys and walking towards the door as I slowly followed.

As I stepped out on Austin's compound, I looked around at his swimming pool and his car garage before glancing back up at his bedroom window. Even though my heart was slowly breaking into tiny pieces I acted as if I was completely fine. I didn't wanna cry anymore because of them, I refused to no matter what. I guess I just had to deal with the fact that they're always going to have some 'thing' and he's always going to love her no matter what.

"You okay Ally?" Dez questioned as I stepped inside the back seat of his blue range rover.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for driving me home Dez" I smiled and he quickly started up the car and drove out of his gate.

I stared out the window and up at the night's sky as I started to think back to everything that's happened today and before I knew it, I found tears rolling down my cheek and the worse part is was that there was nothing that I could do to stop it.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far you guys are amazing, anyways don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

It was Christmas morning, and I sat on the sofa as I watched Keira, Trent and my mom exchange presents with each other. Since Trent's Parentd were normally away on business trips he would come over and spend Christmas with us each year.

I chuckled at keira's expression at the Trent had given her before lowering my head slightly. Ever since I left Austin's house two days ago I've been worried about how he's been recovering but I've refused to answer any of his phone calls even though I knew that it would make him furious. I was fed up with being his shoulder to cry on while Cassidy was constantly stuck in his mind. But I guess it was better this way, a man with tremendous wealth, fame and power deserved to end up with a tall, beautiful model and actress, that was how it always was in the movies, so why should it change because of my stupid attraction towards him which probably wouldn't last. I hated feeling this way and sometimes it made me regretted ever becoming his Assistant.

"You got me a DVD of Taken, really Trent? I've seen this movie like a thousand times" Keira groaned while holding the DVD up to his face as my mom laughed.

"I know. Remember when I was in freshmen year and I wanted to go see the movie in theatres but it was rated 18 so you snuck me in instead" he reminded causing her to roll her eyes. "That was four years ago".

"Keira honey why don't you be more appreciative, I remember that was the first time you and Trent ever spent quality time together" my mom scolded before flicking the back of her head.

"Well it certainly wasn't fun having a short and awkward 15 year old following you around everywhere mom" said Keira while grasping the back of her head.

"Well who's short now huh?" Trent fired back sending her a smirk. "You use to make fun of me because of how short I was and how I wore glasses, don't think I forgot" he said sending her a wink. She stared up at him for a brief moment and a blush started to appear on her cheeks, causing her to quickly look away from him.

Trent laughed along with my mom before turning over to glance at me "Open your present Ally!" he spoke walking over and taking a seat besides me.

"Its not another book is it?" I chuckled thinking back to all the novels he's gotten me for the past couple of years.

"No, I swear, my presents aren't that bad this year I promise" he laughed glancing over at Keira who rolled her eyes at him playfully. I smiled about to open it till I heard someone knock on our door.

"I'll get it" I said putting the present down and going over to open the door to see Alexis grinning down at me. She wore a big white fur coat with a sparkly red dress and white boots along with a headscarf and glasses to disguise herself from anyone. Since she had been coming over recently, I was surprised that no one had noticed her yet being that she was the sister to one of the most important men in the world.

"Its 10 am, what took you so long?" I smiled while opening the door wide for her. She quickly took of her headscarf and glasses before rushing over to give a hug to Trent, my mom and Keira, who if course pushed her away afterwards.

"I was gonna get here sooner but Austin had something to take care of, he dropped me of here" she stated taking a seat besides Trent. I quickly walked over to the window to see one of Austin's limousine parked outside the apartment building and my heart had started to beat quickly. Was this the effect he was always going to have on me from now on?

"Why didn't you invite him up darling? I know he's a very busy man but even he deserves a break once in a while" my mom spoke as Keira sighed deeply. "Ugh why didn't he come up instead of you" Keira hissed over at Alexis who had quickly stuck out her tongue at her before grabbing hold of Trent's arm.

"He's going on a business trip to Brooklyn in about 15 minutes anyway, but even if he had nothing to do he would've still said no" Alexis sighed placing her head on Trent's shoulders as I continued to stare down at his limousine.

If he had to leave to Seattle on his private jet in 15 minutes, why was he still parked outside?

It was as if he was waiting for something, or someone.

"I'm gonna go out and get some fresh air in a bit mom" I said going over to put on my jacket as it was very cold outside. "Alright honey, I'll go check on the Turkey" she uttered before getting up to walk inside the kitchen. I stared back at Alexis, Keira and Trent who were glued to the small TV screen before heading out the door.

I slowly strolled down the stairs while rubbing my arms to heat myself up as I started to think about what I was going to say to him. It was almost as if he had broken my heart without knowing it but I had no reason to be mad at him. I knew that he was in love with Cassidy from the start so by having this strange attraction towards him meant one thing only, which was that I was going to get hurt over and over again, so what was the point of it all?

As I stepped outside, I turned to glance over at the Limousine and before I knew it, Duncan; the head of Austin's bodyguards quickly strolled out the Driver's seat.

"Merry Christmas, Miss Dawson" saod Duncan while greeting me with a warm smile.

"Merry Christmas to you Duncan" I smiled back before walking closer towards him.

He opened the backseat for me and I nodded my head at him before stepping inside to see Asustin with a mysterious look on his face. He wore a dark grey suit with dark shades and his blonde hair was nearly combed back. Although he looked incredibly sexy, he didn't look as if he was shot two days ago. He looked very healthy, which made me realize just how strong he really is.

We stayed in silence for a minute or two just staring at each other till I finally decided to speak up.

"H-How are you ribs? Are you recovering okay?" I asked before looking away from his eyes as his stare made me very nervous.

He took of his shades and placed it to the side before letting out a sigh. "It was only a minor hit, it wasn't gonna affect me seriously anyway" he said before reaching over to pour himself a glass of champagne. I could tell that he was only trying to put up a tough and masculine image as if I weren't there when everything unfolded.

"What I really wanted to ask you Miss Dawson..." he trailed off before taking a sip of his Champagne. Oh God he was being Professional with me again? He only ever called me by my surname now whenever he was in a bad mood or whenever we were arounx people, which were the majority of the time. "I called your phone several times yesterday but you didn't answer" he said placing his glass down.

I slowly lowered my head as I tried to think of a lie to cover up why I didn't want to speak to him.

"I-I was really busy yesterday, I'm sorry" I muttered quietly before lifting my head back up to look at him.

He gazed at me before quickly shifting his eyes over to the tainted windows. "And you didn't bother to call me back or leave me a message?" He hissed in annoyance as I fiddled around with my fingers. Was he actually geuninely worried about me?

"I'm sorry for worrying you" I spoke nervously biting my lip while pushing a strand of hair behind my ears before looking back up at Austin to see him glancing down at my lips.

"Didn't I tell you to stop doing that" he sighed while trying to keep his composure.

"Doing what?" I asked puzzled.

"Nevermind" he spoke looking down at his watch and I let out a deep breath.

"Alexis told me that you're heading over to an important business meeting in Brooklyn soon" I uttered briefly. "You said no before, but since its Christmas, I was going to ask if you wanted to come up, my mom's turkey is very delicious" I chuckled causing a smile to slowly creep up on his lips. "Alexis told me how you always work on Christmas and I-I guess I wanted to change that... maybe next year if I haven't already quit working for you... maybe you can come over" I said before flashing him a grin.

He grasped his chin and stared across from me like he was trying to figure something out.

"Mr Moon. I'm very sorry to interrupt but we're going to be late for the meeting, if we don't take of on your jet in the next 10 minutes" Duncan uttered while turning around to face us. Austin ran his hand through his face and the next thing he said was the least thing I ever expected to come out of his mouth.

"Cancel the meeting until next week Duncan, I'll be up in the Dawson home for the rest of the day" he spoke as I gazed at him with a shocked expression.

"Yes Sir" said Duncan before rushing out of the driver's seat and going over to open the door for us.

Austin sent me a sly smitk before putting his shades back on and stepping out of the Limousine. Did he forget that he was the most famous and richest man in New York and that anyone could easily recognise him?. As Duncan helped me out of the car my ears were instantly filled with screams. I quickly turn to look across the street to see a group of people gasping in shock and screaming at the sight of Austin, obviously shocked at what a Billionaire like him was doing in one of the most deprived areas of New York. "Austin, Austin!" They yelled rushing to get closer to him but were immediately stopped by Duncan who stood in front of them blocking their way.

It was amazing how he had such a big impact on people.

I looked up at Austin to see him waving at them, causing them to scream even louder and a smile began to slowly appear on my face. What a man he was.

Austin placed his hand on my back as we walked back inside my apartment building and I bit onto my lip while grinning widely hoping that he didn't see. He definetely wasn't used to being in a place like this, but unlike some other people he didn't complain, which I very much appreciated. As we reached my apartment door I smiled up wt him before turning around to open the door with my keys.

I took a deep breath as I stepped inside before looking over at everyome who held a shocked and flabbergasted expression on their faces at the sight of Austin.

"Ahh!" Keira screamed before getting up from the sofa about to run over to him but got stopped by my mom who quickly whispered something to her to calm her down.

"Austin... I thought you had a meeting?" Alexis asked before getting up and walking up to us.

"Something told me that this was more important" he said before taking of his shades and she stared at him surprised almost not believing him. "Its been a while since we spent Christmas together hasn't it Lexi" he spoke smiling down at her and her eyes started to water as she quickly threw her arms around him hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad you're here, Austin".

After several seconds Austin slowly pulled away from her before turning to look around the small apartment as his eyes quickly landed on my mom.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Ms Dawson, I've heard a lot about you from your Daughter" he said before walking over to her. He took her hand and kissed it causing her to swoon and laugh nervously.

"Oh no please call me Penny" my mom giggled dolling up her hair before shaking his hand. "P-Please pardon me Mr Moon, I know you're not used to being in a place like this and if I knew you were coming I would've cleaned it up more but-

"Not to worry Penny, its quite alright" he uttered before peering down at Keira who gazed back up at him dreamily.

"Its nice to meet you Keira" he said politely.

"W-We've met before Mr Moon. The week that my sister started working for you I came to visit her" she stuttered nervously before getting up to shake his hand.

"I remember correcrly, I could never forget such a beautiful face" he muttered before leaning down to kiss her hand, causing her to squeal and fan girl loudly. He certainly was the charmer.

"What's up man" Trent spoke up before getting up and walking over to him. "Its so strange seeing you in real life since I'm so used to seeing you on TV, but I wanted to meet you sooner and thank you for everything you've done for Ally, for years she's struggled a lot to look after her mom and sister ever since her Dad died, and I ain't gonna lie I thought you were kind of an asshole at first but thank you for changing Ally's life because she's always been like a sister to me" he spoke leaving me lost for words.

"Trent... what are you saying at a time like this" I joked nudging his chest as a tear started to sprinkle onto my eyes.

"She's great isn't she" said Trent smiling down at me before turning his attention to us.

"She certainly is and its a pleasure to finally meet her best friend she's spoken so much about" Austin replied shaking his hand before winking down at me and it felt like my heart had stopped for a brief second.

I watched as my mom, Keira and Alexis began to slowly gather around him, talking amd laughing and I couldn't help but smile. In only a short smount of time he hsd managed to captivate everyone in the room simply with his mere prescence. It was truly extraordinary.

* * *

Several hours later, it was now 3:30 pm. We had finished eating the Christmas dinner and was now in the living room.

"Is this your Dad?" Austin asked picking up an old pucture of my Dad from when he had married my mom.

I smiled down at the picture before nodding to myself. "Yeah... it was a week after him and my mom got engaged, I remember how he used to tell me how happy they were when they found each other... I think they always knew that from the first day they saw each other that they were gonna be happy for a long time" I smiled before looking up from the picture to catch Austin staring at me. I quickly looked back down anxiously while fiddled around with my fingers.

"Have you found that special someone yet?" He whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked briefly.

"Someone that you know you're gonna spend the rest of your life with anf be happy with for a long time like your Parents were?" He questioned and I slowly lifted my head to look bavk up at him. I stared into his brown eyes for a brief moment before quickly shaking my head.

"No... I haven't" I said while gripping onto my cardigan. "L-Lets go sit down" I chuckled taking a seat oppsoite from my mom and the others as Asustin slowly sat down besides me, making sure to leave a gap between us.

"The food was very delicious Penny, thank you" Austin smiled before taking of his suit blazer and placing it to the side. "Oh I wouldn't go that far, I know you're used to eating five course meals every night and dining in expensive restaurants where they serve better food" my mom chuckled.

"Didn't you and Dad want to open up a restaurant one day?" Keira asked as she sat in-between Alexis and Trent.

"Oh yes... you're Father had many big dreams, your sister gets that from him" my mom said before winking over at me.

"He seemed like a truly great man" Austin spoke before leaning down on his seat and placing one arm above the sofa over my head.

I was about to speak up but my phone started to beep inside my pocket. I slowly pulled it out to see that it was Eliot and I groaned to myself before declining it. Ever since I found out that him and Cassidy were engaged he's been calling and texting me non-stop begging me to firgive him, but my mind was already made up and all the feelings that I previously had for him were now gone.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Austin asked glancing down at my phone then back at me and I quickly stuffed it away.

"Oh yeah Ally, what happened to him I never see him anymore, what was his name again... um... oh yeah Eliot!" Keira beamed as I lowered my head nervously. "U-Uh we're not seeing each other anymore" I murmured before looking back at Austin who looked back at me. If he ever found out that the Eliot I was talking about was indeed Cassidy's fiancr, there's no doubt that he would be incredibly furious.

I cleared my throat and picked up the remote to change channels, stopping at a movie with a tap dancing scene.

"Austin didn't you used to tap dance like that?" Alexis giggled placing her head on Trent's shoulder and Austin quickly shot her a look telling her to shut up. "Austin was the best tap dancer ever, he even thought me how to do it" she laughed causing him to let out a deep sigh.

"Ally, didn't you qin some tap dancing competitiom in High school?" Keira questioned stuffing her mouth with potata chips before getting up and going over to turn on the radio to some old rock n roll's music causinf everyone to laugh.

"Please dance Ally!" Alexis snickered clapping her hands together as Austin covered his face in his embarassmwnt.

"Right now?" I asked chuckling lightly.

"Of course honey" said my mom clasping her hands together.

I slowly got up from the sofa and glanced over at the otheres before starting to circle around and tap dance aa everyone started to cheer. "You still got it" Trent yelled pointing at me before wrapping his arms around a giggly Alexis. I laughed to myself as I continued to dance all over the living room before turning bavk to look at Austin to see him chuckling lightly at me.

An idea quickly popped into my head and without hesitation, I quickly pulled him up from the sofa. He quickly shook his head at me wanting to sit back down but I quickly stopped him before he could.

"Lets have a dance off, if I win I get to use your inside swimming pool for a week" I said as a smirk began to tug at the corner of his lips.

"Alright Miss Dawson... and what do I get if I win?" He questioned arching his brow up at me.

My eyes quickly flickered down to my lips before speaking up. "Anything you want" I muttered before tapping his chest and going over to change the music on the radio.

Austin slipped his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath before starting to dance and I watched in amazement at how good he really was. I guess he really could do everything after all.

After a short while he stopped dancing and breathed in and out trying to catch his breath. He glanced down at me before doing a courtsey and offering his hand out to dance. I smiled up at him about to take his hand but got shoved away by Keira.

"Keira!" My mom groaned folding her arms.

"Don't ruin this for me mom, I've waited a long time for this" she hissed before placing her hands on Austin's shoulder as Alexis and Trent snickered loudely.

I sat back down on the sofa and stared up at Austin as he laughed at something Keira had said. Who would've ever thought that one of the most important men in the world would ever be in my living room dancing with my sister after celebrating Chritmas with us. When I first met him the thought of it all almost seemed impossible.

That Christmas day had become one of my most precious memories because I had never seen him so happy.

* * *

It was 10:45 pm at night, I stolled inside me and Keira's bedroom to see her asleep with Alexis on her bed. Even though she acted like she hated her the majority of the time, I knew that she was thrilled to have her around even though she would never have admitted it.

I went over to quickly close the windows and pull the covers over them before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. I started to think back to how much they argued went Trent had left to go home and a smile began to slowly creep up on my lips. I stared down at them for several more seconds before getting up and turning around to see Austin staring at me and leaning on the door frame.

I slowly walk out of the bedroom gently closing the door behind me before wlaking over to sit on the sofa as he followed but thid time it was as if he made sure not to lrave a gap between us.

"Thank you... for everything that you do for Alexis, today was the first time I've seen her smile and laugh that much in years" he whispered before placing his arm above my head on the sofa.

"That seems a lot like you... and thank you for missing your meeting in order to spend Christmas with us, it really made my mom happy and of course Keira too" I chuckled before slowly shifting closer to him.

"I can tell she's quite fond of your best friend; Trent, but Alexis is quite fond of him too so I can see why they argue so much" he said. "You should see them when they're fighting on a regular day" I uttered and we both snickered quietly while trying not to wake anyone.

We sat in comfortable silence for a minute or two till he decided to speak up.

"Cassidy and I fought last night" he sighed and I lowered my head trying not to sigh at the sound of her name. "I asked her to leave her fiance; Eliot, and come be with me but because she didn't wanna disobey her Parents on their arranged engagement she refused" he hissed while running his fingers through his hair.

The scene from two nights ago when Cassidy had barged into Austin's room and started hugging him like I wasn't there instantly flashed back inside my head and I found myself getting jealous again.

"Am I selfish?... I've waited for her to be mine for the past seven years but I don't think she wants the same... I still love her but I'm fucking tired of waiting and I don't know how long I can hold on anymore" he sighed while staring of into the distance. "You're not selfish at all for thinking that" I spoke beforw raising my heaf up. I smiled up at him snd he smiled back before pushing a strand of my hair behind my ears and I started to feel butterflies once again.

Sitting here with you like this... why do I feel so calm" he said in a low whisper before closing his eyes shut and letting out a deep sigh. "Look... I'm sorry if I'm being unprofessional or leading you on in any way or crossing the line, I-

"Oh cut the bull shit Austin" I said cutting him off as he glanced down at me a little surprised. "We've already crossed the line a long time ago and you know it" I said quickly regretting my words afterwards.

He paused for a moment beforw putting his blazer back on and getting up from the sofa. "So is that it huh?" He scoffed. "You think I'm coming onto you because I share my secrets and thoughts with you and hold you sometimes, is that it huh?" He hissed trying not to raise his voice. "You're fucking delusional!" He hissed before walking over towards the door.

In anger I quickly got up and threw the cushion at his back causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

"You're such a fucking ass hole you know that! I'm always there for you but at the end of the day you end up treating me like shit and hurting me" hissed walking closer to him.

"I didn't ask you to be there for me alright, I can take care of my damn self" he said getting up in his face.

"You know what just get out, I don't wanna talk to you right now!" I groaned as heavy tension started to build up around us.

Austin gazed down at me annoyed as his eyes slowly flickered down to my lips. I bit onto my lip to calm myself down a little and before I knew it he quickly spun me around and backed me up against the door while towering over me. My heart started to beat quickly as I gazed up at him nervously. The mood had completely chamged and it didn't feel like we were just arguing.

"Everytime you do that... it turns me on" he whispered leaving me a little shocked. "It shouldn't but it does especially since you're my assistant so stop it... this is the last time I'm gonna say this again do you understand?" He asked as he focused his attention on my lips.

Normally at times like this I would've instantly fired back but since he had gotten me so hot and bothered with his sudden agressiveness I found myself all hot bothered and incredibly flustered at hoe close he was to my face.

"Yes" I muttered quietly as my heart felt as if it wad going to beat out of my chest.

"Good" he whispered before taking a step back asay from me and fixing his tie.

"You can have the rest of next week off since I'll be incredibly busy so I'll see you in the New Year" he spoke nonchantly acting like nothing had just happened. Still speechless I quickly nodded my head before stepping out of the way so he can get to the door.

"Duncan should be downstairs so I'll be leaving now, have a good night Miss Dawson" he spoke nodding his head at me before walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

I slowly slid down the door and let out a deep breath as my body started to shiver at his words. How could he act so normal after saying something as embarassing as that, did he not wanna make it awkward? I just didn't understand him anymore?

I bit my lip thinking back to how he had pinned me against the door and I found myself getting tured on as I remembered how his eyes focused on my lips like he wanted to hold back and it was then that I realized I wanted more of him.

What had our so called 'professional' relationship gotten to?

* * *

 _ **Spicy moment there between Austin and Ally, I really enjoyed writing this chapter so don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of it :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

 _ **~February 5th, 2013.**_

Austin and I were down in Santa Monica, California for a meeting with a young top business man; Tony Johnson.

I sat beside Austin as I watched him talk Business with Tony and a couple of his board of Directors who sat opposite us. The two months since Christmas had quickly flew by and who would've ever thought I would last being Austin Moon's assistant for this long. Ever since I stepped into his Office last September, i never thought there would be a time where I would be travelling to different cities for business meetings on his expensive private jet, and even though there were still some moments where we had our arguments and quarrels, I liked to think that we had already grew close with one another.

Austin turned to glance at me before looking down at my lap. I stared up at him a little puzzled before looking down to see that my skirt was a little up, exposing my thighs. I smiled up at him apologetically before pulling it all the way down to my knees and he let out a small sigh before turning his attention back to Tony. I wasn't sure if it was just me, but ever since the small incident between us at Christmas night, it felt as if the tension was slowly growing between us, and I'd be lying if I said that it wasn't a little sexual.

"So do we have a deal Mr Moon?" Tony asked sliding a piece of document over to him. Tony was a tall and handsome British man who had long brown hair and light blue eyes. Although him and Austin were the same age, he wasn't nearly as popular or wealthy like him.

Austin picked up the paper and scanned through it as a smirk began to tug at the corner of his lips. "You're a very smart man Mr Johnson, but this deal is very important for your Father's company and for Strattmon Inc. so if you fuck me up in any way, you'll surely regret it" he said before signing the document and sliding it back to Tony who flashed an almost scared and terrified look but quickly replaced it with a smile.

"Your Father and my Father have been pals for a long time, I could never do such a thing" Tony uttered before getting out of his seat and holding out his hand for Austin.

"You got yourself a deal, I'll send the head of my trade market; Mr Dez Worthy in two weeks time to finalize the decision with you" said Austin while shaking his hand.

"Excellent" Tony said sitting down before turning his attention to me. He stroked the stubble on his chin and eyed me up and down before deciding to finally speak up. "I'm having a little party at my mansion in New York and I'd very much appreciate it if you both attend, I'm sure more people would come if they knew the mighty Austin Moon was coming" he smirked as I slowly looked away uncomfortably.

"We'll be there" Austin spoke quickly getting up from his seat. "If you'll excuse us, me and my Assistant will be taking our leave" he said before placing his hand on my shoulder and I smiled before slowly getting up.

"Well she certainly is beautiful Mr Moon" Tony chuckled clasping his hand and walking over to us. Before I knew it he quickly took my hand and placed a kiss on it. "It was very lovely to meet you Miss Dawson".

"You too" I said forcing a smile at him before slowly pulling my hand away.

Austin said his last goodbye to him before placing his hand on my back and leading me out the door.

"Did you have to threaten him like that? I mean he seemed like an okay person" I sighed looking up at him as his hand slowly slid down my lower back.

"You think doing business with motherfuckers like that is easy? I own one of the biggest companies in the world Ally so of course people will try to screw me over in order to bring me down. I just don't do business with anyone" he spoke putting on his shades as we stepped outside to be met by a crowd of Paparazzi's and news reporters.

Even though I had been working for him for 5 months, I still wasn't used to all the attention.

"Mr Moon, could you care to answer how the business meeting went with Tony Johnson?" a news reporter asked barging through the crowd to get up in his face. Austin ignored her as he continued to lead me away from the crowd and I could tell how tensed and un-bothered he was. Ignoring all the questions being thrown at him, we quickly rushed over to his jet black Lamborghini and ran inside before they could get to us. As they started to knock on the tainted windows, Austin quickly started up the car before driving off.

I took a deep breath and pushed a strand of hair behind my ears before glancing up at Austin as he slowly removed one hand of the steering wheel and using it to run his fingers through his hair. Since he was one of the most important men in the world, you would think he would be used to public attention and having cameras in his face at all times, but in reality it looked like he just wanted to get away from it all even if it was for a while and I couldn't blame him.

He licked his lips as his eyes flickered down to my thighs and I blushed deeply before turning to look out the window. I couldn't have him know how flustered he gets me, even by a simple stare.

After a while, I realized that we had drove past the city and began to wonder where we were going. I looked up at Austin as his eyes fixated on the road and without hesitation I quickly reach over to turn on the radio. I began by slowly humming along to the song but after a short while I started to slowly sing along, causing him to chuckle lightly. It was the first time I had seen him smile that day.

"You have a terrible voice" he laughed glancing over at me.

"Like you can do any better" I smirked arching my brow up at him before continuing to sing along.

Several minutes later, Austin slowly pulled up at a place where there weren't any houses around but a small mansion near the beach. I opened the door to his Lamborghini and step out before looking around the place. It was quiet, beautiful and there weren't any people around at all. Just where were we?

I turned to look back at Austin as he removed his shades before walking up to me. "Where are we?" I asked while looking up at the mansion in awe. Although it was fairly small compared to his other mansions, it was still so beautiful.

"I come to stay here several times a year to get away from the press and the stress of the company... I built it six years ago" he explained staring up at the mansion. "Since there's nobody around it makes me feel at peace because I get to know what its like to live as a normal person, nobody knows about this place, not even Cassidy or Alexis. We'll stay here tonight and head back to New York on my jet tomorrow morning" he stated and my mouth instantly hung low.

"I-I'm the first person you've ever brought here?" I asked staring up at him flabbergasted.

He paused and looked down at me for several seconds before turning to look back at the mansion. "You are... I'm not sure why but something just told me to trust you" he muttered while slipping his hands inside his pockets. "I guess that's pretty unprofessional of me huh?" he sighed before taking of his suit blazer and swinging it over at his back and I smiled before following from behind him.

As I stepped inside the gate and inside the house I gasped in amazement at the beautiful architect design almost like a kid at Christmas before turning back to look at Austin who stood gazing at me. I flashed him a warm smile before taking a seat on the sofa beside me. He loosened his tie before walking over and taking a seat besides me. I lowered my head and bit my lip hoping that he didn't see as I knew it drove him mad.

As we sat in silence I somehow found myself getting more nervous by the minute and I wasn't sure why. I was always with him for five days a week, but knowing that I was the first person he had ever brought to his secret place made me feel quite overwhelmed. Not his sister or the girl he's loved for seven years but me? I was sure he only saw me as his Assistant but I was starting to wonder if that really was the case.

"This is really beautiful Austin, I-I can't believe you brought me here" I stuttered while looking up at him.

"You can go have a look around if you want, I have an important phone call to make" he smirked before getting out his phone. I nodded my head at him before getting up from the sofa and making my way over to the flight of stairs. I looked back at him to see him smiling at me and I smiled back before running up the stairs.

How could I ever control such feelings for such a man?

* * *

A couple hours later, Austin and I were outside in his backyard. I sat down on the ground in my dark blue swim suit as I watched him swim inside massive swimming pool.

I wanted him, I wanted him bad, but I could never act on how I felt because a man like him wasn't born to end up with a girl like me even though it was hard to admit. The world was definitely not in my favor considering that he also had a girl he loved with his heart. I knew that sometimes he used me to take his mind of Cassidy and I didn't mind, but how long could I carry on not minding?. I guess it wasn't fair that he didn't feel a damn thing about me but there was nothing I could really do about it.

I watched as he slowly made his way out the pool, water dripped down his hair and onto his six-pack abs and I couldn't help but take my eyes of him. He breathed in and out as he sat down on one of the beach chairs before turning to look over at me.

"Aren't you gonna get in the water?" he asked running his fingers through his wet hair. "Didn't you ask to use my indoor swimming pool for a week one time?" reminded and I playfully rolled my eyes before getting up. His eyes slowly traveled down to my legs and I smirked before diving into the pool.

"Hey! why don't we have a contest?" I said lifting my head out the water to look back up at him.

"Why do you wanna compete with me all the time Miss Dawson?" he questioned almost in a flirty tone. "What is it then?"

I chuckled at his response before pushing my hair back and speaking up."Lets see who can swim the fastest to the end of the pool" I said briefly. "If I win you have to bring me here often and if you somehow win then-

"You have to obey and do everything I say and not be snappy with me for a week. I can't believe I have to ask that as your boss" he said quickly cutting me off and walking over to the pool. "Can you hold back your tongue and be a good girl?" he whispered while sending shivers down my spine. I tried to avoid biting my lip as he placed his finger on my chin to lift my head up. I hated how he managed to instantly turn me on by his words.

"Stop trying to throw me of Austin and you're on" I said before turning back to face the pool. Not only was I a great swimmer but I won many swimming competitions in High school so I had this in the bag.

"That's sir to you" he smirked before getting in the pool with me causing me to roll my eyes over to the back of my head.

As he stretched his arms I decided to get a head start and start swimming first but before I knew it he had immediately caught up to me in only a matter of seconds. I cursed under my breath before swimming more faster but it wasn't enough to catch up to him as he had instantly reached the pool several seconds later causing me to groan loudly and splash the water. Why was he so good at everything?

"So... looks like I won't be bringing you here often" he smirked while trying to catch his breath. "I hope that you'll be sticking to our deal and obeying me as you already should, right Miss Dawson?" he smirked confidently before running his fingers through his hair and flexing his arms, almost as if he knew that I was often distracted by it. Well two can play at that game. "Yes sir... I'll be a good girl just like we agreed" I replied quietly before biting onto my lip knowing that it would turn him on.

The confident look on his face had started to slowly disappear as he took a step closer to me. He grabbed hold of my chin forcing me to look into his eyes. "You know what you're doing, don't you?" he whispered while breathing in and out. "If you wanna play dirty Ally, then I'll play dirty" he muttered and with that he slowly let go of my chin before hoping out the pool. Oh god, just what did he mean by that?

I placed my hand on my chest as I started to wonder what I had gotten myself into. Our relationship had completely crossed all boundaries which meant that anything could happen between us.

After a couple minutes, I quickly stepped out of the pool and grabbed a towel of one of the beach chairs before wrapping it around my petite body and making my way inside. I strolled inside the living room to see Austin sitting down on the sofa wearing a T-shirt and shorts and watching TV. A smile was plastered on his face and I quickly turn my attention to the TV screen to see Cassidy posing at a red carpet for the Victoria's secret fashion show. I looked back at Austin as he leaned back on the sofa continuing to stare at her in awe, it was as if he was completely oblivious at the fact that I had walked into the room.

I lowered my head morosely clutching onto the towel tightly. Could he had already forgotten about the moment we shared inside the pool five minutes ago?

"Cassidy Blair, you look incredibly beautiful this evening" the interviewer laughed looking down at her long, sparkly red dress. I would never come close to being as gorgeous as she was, and knowing that she also had Austin's heart made me envy her even more.

"Thank you very much" Cassidy spoke flashing her usual wide grin.

"I have to ask this is your 5th time walking the run away, how have you prepared for it this year?" the interviewer questioned. I turned my attention back to Austin as he chuckled lightly at her response. That smile that he had once shown me was now focused on her and it didn't help that my heart had began to ache yet again.

"And is anyone here to support you tonight?" she asked as screams of fans began to get louder.

"Yes, actually my fiance is here backstage, he's a little camera shy but he's come down to support me tonight and I couldn't be more happy" she laughed as Austin's face quickly dropped. "I know everyone's been dying to know who he is but we're getting married next month so you're all gonna find out the love of my life soon" she said turning to wink at the camera and I rolled my eyes knowing that she was being fake.

"And of course I have to ask abut Austin Moon, is he supportive of you two?".

"Oh Austin is very supportive of the both of us and he couldn't be more happier for the both of us, he's just the best friend ever you know and I-" before Cassidy could finish her sentence Austin had quickly switched the TV off before hanging his head low and running his fingers through his hair.

I placed my towel down on the chair about to walk over to him but before I could he had quickly shot up from his seat and threw the vase on the table to the ground causing it to shatter into pieces. I took a step back from him as his muscles started to tense up. "A-Austin" I whispered slowly walking over to him as he picked up the table before throwing it over at the all, startling me a little. Whenever he got angry like this, it scared me a little but I knew I had to stop him before he ended up destroying the whole place.

"Austin, i-its okay, its okay" I said running over to him. As I placed my hand on his arm to calm him down he quickly shoved me away causing me to land on the floor. "Don't you fucking touch me!" he yelled furiously before storming up the flight of stairs.

I looked down at my scraped elbow and sighed to myself before slowly getting up from the floor. I went over to pick up the pieces of broken glass.

Why did things have to escalate like this?

* * *

It was 9 pm and I sat down on the beach near the mansion as I stared of into the waves. To give Austin some space and give him a chance to calm down, I had been out here for a couple hours thinking about anything and everything.

I hated how Cassidy could hurt him and completely rip his heart out one day but the next day he could go back to her like nothing had happened. In everyone's eyes they were the perfect couple, they were both super attractive, famous and both came from wealthy families, but no one knew what happened behind the cameras.

There was also the thought of Eliot lying to me and breaking my heart, and even though I tried to pretend that I didn't care, I'd be lying if I said it still didn't affect me.

I sighed to myself before getting up and pushing my hair to the back. I dusted the sand of my blue jeans before picking up my flip flops and strolling back towards the mansion. As I stepped inside the living room my eyes quickly narrowed over to Austin who sat down on the sofa holding onto a bottle of alcohol with his head back and alcohol bottles around him on the floor. I quickly shut the door behind me and rushed over to him to see if he was alright.

"Austin are you okay?" I asked quickly snatching the bottle of alcohol from him and placing it down on the floor.

He quickly opened his eyes to look at me before letting out a chuckle. "You... you're meant to be my assistant a-aren't you...s-so stop... stop worrying about me so much" he slurred and I quickly realized that he was drunk.

He quickly raised his hand to stroke my hair before shifting closer to me. "Y-You will never hurt me would you?" he asked grabbing hold of my chin. "I've always only ever loved her, and... and I-I don't think she loves me back. S-She fucking hurts me, b-but you... you are always there when I need you Ally" he slurred heavily and I rolled my eyes before getting up and pulling him up only to have him pull me back down.

"Ally... y-you want me to call you Ally all the time?" he laughed while playing with my hair.

"Austin you're drunk, lets go upstairs" I spoke while holding onto his hand.

"I...I don't listen to you, y-you listen to me remember, that's w-what I fucking pay you for" he hissed before pushing my hand away from him. "You know... I caught you staring at me a lot w-when we were outside the pool today" he muttered shifting closer to me. "S-So what do you say we go up and fool around huh?" he whispered as his hot breath lingered down on my neck. I never knew that he could seriously get this drunk and it was all because of Cassidy.

"W-What are you saying, stop it!" I stuttered looking away from him.

"Oh c'mon, you have to o-obey me remember" he said grabbing hold of my shoulders. "Stop it Austin!" I snapped pushing him away. "You wanna use me to take your mind of Cassidy? don't you care about how I would feel because of that? you're so selfish!" I groaned about to get up but he quickly grabbed onto my arm and pinned me down on the sofa before towering over me.

"Austin p-please stop" I pleaded as he pinned both of my hands above my head before making his way down to my neck. I tried to struggle out of his tight grip but he was far too strong for me.

I closed my eyes shut as he started to place small kisses on my neck before sliding his hand under my shit to fondle my breasts. I winced at his touch before finding the strength to finally push him away from me. Tears began to sprinkle onto my eyes and without hesitation I quickly raised my hand to slap him hard across the face. "You fucking ass hole!" I cried as he slowly hung his head low, placing both hands on his head. "I'm not Cassidy and I will never be Cassidy so stop picturing me as her and using me to fill the void of her not being with you all the time" I screamed balling up my fist rapidly.

Austin raised his head up to look up at me and I went to slap him across the face again but stopped mid air. His eyes started to slowly often as a tear slid down my cheek but before he could say anything I quickly ran up the flight of stairs and over to my room.

I sat down on the floor and placed my head at the back of the door as my head started to fill up with many different thoughts. Right then I wanted to quit, I wanted to give up and forget it all, but I couldn't find it in my heart to and I knew the reason why.

I don't think I've ever cried so much that night.

* * *

 _ **Damn what an ending! thanks for all the reviews so far guys, it honestly motivates me to post more chapters so thank you for supporting this story.**_

 _ **-Don't forget to comment and tell me what you thought of this chapter :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

Memories of last night began to linger back into my head as I slowly opened my eyes squinting at the blinding sun through the curtains.

I let out a silent groan before turning to lay on my back so I could look up at the ceiling. I had never seen Austin so wasted and all over the place like he was yesterday, and the thought of him almost taking advantage of me scared me more than anything. Would he have a serious hanger and forget everything that happened or would he just pretend that nothing happened?. Millions of questions started to fill my mind as I thought about how I was going to approach him this morning.

I grabbed the pillow next to me and covered my face with it. If only it was that easy to get over a man like Austin, but he wasn't just any normal man and I knew what I was getting myself into once we started to cross all boundaries.

After a while, I heard a small knock come from the door and I quickly removed the pillow from my face before looking over to see Austin slowly walking into the room and before I knew it my heartbeat had started to quicken. He was dressed in a dark blue navy suit and he had on his usual dark shades to cover up his eyes.

He slipped his hands inside his pockets and stared at me for a brief moment before walking over to sit on the besides me. I slowly shifted away from him with my head hung low as I avoided his gaze. What he did last night was unforgivable, drunk or not, but as he slowly placed his chin on my finger and lifted my head up I found myself instantly forgetting it all. Why did he had to have such a big effect on me, especially when I wanted nothing more to mad at him.

"About last night..." he whispered while taking of his shades and placing it on the bed. Normally whenever he looked into my eyes I could somehow else tell how distant he was, but this time it was almost as if he was gazing into my soul letting me know how sincere he was. "I don't know what came over me... it was very unprofessional of me to take advantage of you like that, I was very drunk and didn't know what I was doing but I know that's not an excuse" he added as his hand slowly cupped my cheek. Did Austin Moon really just apologise to me.

I wanted to yell at him for all what he did, but as I continued gazing up into his eyes I found myself completely speechless.

"I'm not used to saying sorry often but I hope you can accept my apology" he muttered before quickly removing his hand of my cheek, almost as if he realised what he was doing.

I quivered my lips before turning to look over the window. "You don't mean it" I spoke leaving him a little surprised. "You didn't have to get so drunk over a girl who's getting married next month and the worse part was that you tried to use me so that you won't feel so bad about her hurting you again" I exclaimed going to get up but before I could he had quickly pulled me back down.

"I said I was fucking sorry didn't I?" he hissed frustratingly. "I fucked up alright, I tried to take advantage of you even though you're my assistant and nothing more... look I had a lot of time to think last night when I sobered up a little and I understand that there's some boundaries we've crossed between us, but I need you to forget about it all, I realised that I was just using you after all and its not fair on you Miss Dawson" he spoke as my eyes started to slowly fill up with tears. "Y-You're really gonna go back to calling me that?" I exclaimed as it fell silent between us for several seconds

"Its for the best, if I don't I might end up getting carried away with you like I did last night" he said before letting out a small sigh. I stared up at him while clutching onto my bed sheets as I avoided the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes.

The last time he proposed to keep things strictly professional between us I had no problem with agreeing and putting on a brave face even though I didn't want to, but right then I couldn't even pretend to smile even if I wanted to. He was breaking my heart and pushing me away all over again and I didn't know what to do and how to act.

"Please be ready in 15 minutes, we have to leave for New York" he spoke sternly before getting up from the bed. Without looking back at me, he strolled over to the door before walking out.

I fell back onto my bed and covered my face with my hands trying to block the tears out. As much as I wanted to be strong, I couldn't because I realised that I was indeed falling for this man and as hard as I tried to block away his words from my head, it seemed as if it was the only thing I could hear.

15 minutes later, I slowly walked down the flight of stairs while taking a good look around the mansion as it was probably the last time I was ever going to come here. I looked around for Austin but he was nowhere to be seen and I scratched the back of my head before walking out of the mansion to see him on the phone while leaning on his Lamborghini.

I clutched onto my bag as I gazed over at him. He was truly dapper and more handsome than any man I had ever met before. Maybe I was way in over my head in thinking something was going to happen between us, after all he could have any girl he wanted so why would he possibly be interested in a simple and ordinary girl like me?

Several seconds later, he turned to glance at me before eyeing me up and down and turning to step inside the car. I sighed to myself and rolled my eyes before walking over to the passengers seat and shutting the door behind me.

"I'll be back in New York in about 4 hours or less, inform my new Chief Adviser about the briefing and I'll see to the issue once I get back" he spoke before hanging up the phone and placing it to the side. Without wasting any more time, he quickly started up the car and drove off without uttering a word to me. It was almost as if he thought of a new way to avoid getting carried away with me and that was to completely ignore my mere existence. Of course there was still a lot of tension between us, which he tried hard not to acknowledge.

As we drove away from his mansion site, he reached over to click a button causing the roof of his Lamborghini to slowly lift up.

I dived into my handbag and brought out my sunglasses before putting it on and turning my head to gaze over at the beautiful beach scenery. Before I knew it the strong wind had quickly blew in our direction, which caused my hair to cover my face and my skirt to immediately lift up exposing my panties. I quickly pulled my skirt down embarrassingly before looking up at Austin to see his attention diverted at my thighs.

He quickly shifted his eyes away and turned back to face the road before letting out a frustrating sigh. "Can you start wearing longer skirts from tomorrow, Miss Dawson" he spoke before releasing one hand of the steering wheel.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I questioned a little annoyed.

"Just don't make me repeat myself and do exactly as I say, do I have to keep reminding you that you work for me, not the other way around!" he snapped rolling his eyes away from me.

I bit onto my lip to avoid saying anything else before placing my arm out the window. It was like we had quickly gone back to the way we were when I first started working for him and it made me incredibly furious. I guess I just had to deal with the fact that he would do anything to avoid anything happening between us again, even if it meant being an ass hole to simply hurt me.

* * *

Four and a half hours later, it was now 1:30 pm, and after a very awkward and silent plane ride we had finally arrived back in New York.

"We've arrived sir" his pilot Stephen uttered through the speakers and Austin quickly tossed his cigarette away before getting up from his seat. He put on his blazer and his shades before looking down at me as I slowly got up while swinging my handbag over my shoulders.

As we began to walk in the direction of the stairs, I felt his hand come in contact with my back, but he rapidly pulled it away leaving me a little disappointed.

We strolled down the stairs with me following from behind him and my eyes narrowed to look at all the bodyguards who were stood waiting for us. "Good afternoon, sir,I hope you had a lovely trip" one of the bodyguards uttered bowing his head as Austin walked over to him. "Afternoon" Austin spoke nodding his head at me and all the other bodyguards before strolling over to his limo. Even though I had been working for him for him for five months, I still had a hard time processing that I was literally in the presence by such a powerful man who was respected by all. It was as if every step he took the ground would instantly light up.

As he got to the limo, he stopped and opened the backseat for me which left me a little shocked. I looked up at him before lowering my head and stepping in, and before I could thank him he quickly shut the door before turning his head over to the Driver.

"Take Miss Dawson home and make sure she gets there safely" he ordered while fixing his tie.

"Yes Sir" the driver replied before starting up the car.

As the car drove off I quickly turned back to see him gazing back at me with his hands in his pockets. Had it really come to this that he was now avoiding even being in the same car as me?!. I turned back around and place my head on the window before sighing to myself.

A while later, I slowly walked up the stairs to my apartment building as I started to think back to everything that's happened between Austin and I since yesterday. At this point I had no other option than to forget my complicated feelings for him even though I didn't want to. Five months ago I never thought that I would ever be this close to Austin, seeing as how he is one of the biggest Billionaire's in the world, but here I was now falling in love with him and the worse part was that he would never feel the same way.

As I strolled towards my apartment, I heard shouting coming from the inside and quickly brought out my keys to open it to see Trent and Keira arguing.

"Guys, what's going on? where's mom, is she at work?" I asked putting down my handbag and turning to look around the place. They ignored me as they carried on arguing and I sighed before walking over to break it up.

"Get the fuck away from me Trent, don't fucking touch me!" Keira screamed shoving him away from her as tears began to fill her eyes and I began to wonder what the hell was going on.

"Oh for Gods sake!" Trent groaned loudly before turning around to face me. "Ally, can you talk to your sister and tell her that she's being fucking ridiculous. Alexis has been asking to come over to my house for a while now so yesterday I invited over and we only talked and watched a movie but your sister keeps on giving me a hard time all because I missed that fucking outdoor theatre we go to every year!" Trent explained angrily. I opened my mouth to speak up but was quickly cut off by a very furious Keira.

"First of all that outdoor theatre screening was the only thing I could stand doing with you every year and I can't believe that you forgot about it because of some blonde bimbo who you probably already slept with, right?!" she yelled while throwing multiple punches at his chest.

Trent quickly caught her hand and held onto her wrist tightly before speaking up. "For the last time Alexis and I didn't have sex okay, she's still a fucking minor and I don't know why I have to explain this to you. We're not dating and we never were so stop fucking acting like a jealous crazy girlfriend" Trent hissed grabbing onto her wrist tighter as Keira tried to struggle away from him.

"Get of me!" she cried finally pushing him away and slapping him across the face. "You know what why don't you just get outta here and go to her, what are you waiting for huh? go to your little rich girlfriend and leave me alone!" she yelled before running into our bedroom and slamming it shut behind her.

"You know what I will, because at least she isn't a pain in the ass like you!" he yelled back loudly enough for her to hear before picking up his hat from the sofa and going to walk out the door.

"Trent, Trent please wait up" I called going to run after him.

"I just need time to myself right now Ally, I'll call you later" he hissed before turning around and hurrying down the stairs.

I sighed as I watched him walk out the building before turning to walk back inside the house. I was used to Keira and Trent arguing and fighting on a daily basis but I had never seen them get that angry at each other until that day. "Keira, are you okay?" I asked while knocking on our bedroom door. "Go away Ally, just leave me alone!" she cried. I rolled my eyes and ignored her before opening the door and quickly barging inside. She sat on her bed sobbing loudly as mascara streamed down my face and I gazed at her morosely before going to take a seat beside her.

I wrapped my arms around her for comfort and gently stroked her hair as she bawled on my shoulders.

"Keira... do you like Trent?" I asked causing her to quickly snap her head up.

"What! how could I ever be interested in that dork? he's such an ass hole and totally out of my league, plus he's younger than me and I don't like guys that are younger than me" she sniffed while drying away her tears

"You can tell me the truth, I won't tell him" I muttered holding a reassuring smile onto my face. She stared at me for a brief moment as more tears began to flow from her eyes. "Yes... okay yes... I like him" she bawled out before placing her head back on my shoulder. "I don't even know when it happened but I've liked him for a while now, but its obvious he likes Alexis a-and he only sees me as your annoying bitch of a sister" she exclaimed.

"Of course he doesn't Keira" I muttered gently running my fingers through her short dark brown hair and her pale cheeks. "Even if he wouldn't admit it I know that he cares for you very much so I don't want you to cry about it alright, everything's gonna be okay" I smiled while wiping her tears away. I sat comforting her for several more minutes till she decided to speak up.

"Mom's at work she said she'll be coming home in an hour, but how was the trip to Santa Monica with Austin?" she asked slowly lifting her head up to look at me.

"It was nice" I replied forcing a brave smile onto my face. Of course I couldn't tell her all the details about all that happened. "I'll go make us something to eat" I smiled placing a kiss on her cheek causing her to chuckle lightly. I smiled at her and took of my shoes before strolling out the bedroom.

I was about to walk into the kitchen but stopped till I heard my phone ring from my handbag. I quickly rushed over to bring it out to see that it was an unknown number. Scrunching my face up in confusion I stared down at it for a couple more seconds before deciding to finally answer it.

"Hello?" I questioned while folding her arms.

"Good day Miss Ally, its Isabella, Mr Moon's maid" she said while breathing in and out.

"I know Isabella, is everything okay?" I asked before walking over to the window.

"Mr Moon came back home to collect some documents to head back to his Office but he collapsed on his way out" she explained and I paused in shock as her words echoed in my ears. "H-He's not waking up Miss Ally, I didn't know who else to call but you" she exclaimed in a panic tone.

"Isabella please lay him down somewhere, I'll be there soon" I said before quickly hanging up the phone and grabbing my handbag. "Keira! I have to go something came up, when mom comes home tell her that I'll be back later" I yelled and before she could reply I quickly ran out the door.

It was as if everything else around me suddenly didn't matter and the only thing I cared about was getting to Austin as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Miss Ally, I'm so glad you're here" Isabella uttered as she opened the door for me to step in. I nodded at her trying to catch my breath from all the running as my eyes quickly narrowed over to Austin laying on his sofa unconscious.

I quickly rushed over and knelt down besides him before placing my hand on his forehead. My breathing started to increase as I stared down at him. Austin was a very busy man and being CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world wasn't an easy job, which meant that all of the built up stress must have gotten to him. He worked so hard each day to make Strattmon Inc. more successful each day, but behind all the cameras he was suffering a lot inside and the only person that probably knew about his pain was me.

I placed my hand on his chest as tears started to fill my eyes. "Please wake up" I muttered morosely.

"Do you want me to call Mr Moon's Doctor, Miss Ally?" Isabella asked worriedly while clutching onto his hands. I turned to look at her before biting onto my lip. I was about to answer her question till I felt a hand slowly touch mine and I quickly looked back at Austin as he started to open his eyes and lift his head up.

"Austin!" I exclaimed quickly throwing my arms around him. I squeezed onto his neck tightly and my emotions started to take control causing a tear to slowly roll down my eyes. "Ally?" he whispered quietly before pulling away from the hug and staring down at me. "Fuck, what happened?" he asked rubbing his head frustratingly before turning to look over at Isabella.

"You collapsed on your way out Mr Moon so I called Miss Ally over" she explained briefly.

Austin glanced over at his clock before letting out a deep sigh. "I have an important meeting at the office in 10 minutes, Isabella go call Duncan and tell him to get the car ready" he ordered about to get up from the sofa but before he could get up I quickly pushed him back down leaving him puzzled. "Isabella, call Mr Worthy and tell him that Mr Moon is cancelling the meeting for another time" I uttered and she smiled before nodding her head at me and turning to walk towards the flight of stairs.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed rolling his eyes at me.

"Saving you!" I fired back while slapping his arm. "You can't go to a meeting after you just collapsed who knows what will happen to you there, and why didn't you tell me you had a fever... you can't keep these things to yourself all the time" I scolded placing my hand on his forehead. We stared at each other for a short while not saying anything and it was as if everything he had said this morning didn't matter. I raised my hand to cup his cheek but quickly stopped myself as I realized that would be pushing the boundaries even more, so instead I shot him a warm smile before getting up from the sofa.

"You know every time my mom and Keira get a fever I make them this soup and they instantly feel better. My Dad thought me, he was an excellent chef" I chuckled causing a smile to slowly creep up on his lips. "I hope you don't mind me using your kitchen, if I can find anything there" I whispered the last bit before turning around to glance inside his massive kitchen.

"Not at all" he uttered in a low whisper while grasping his chin. "I'm quite interested to see how it tastes" he said before grasping his chin and leaning back on the sofa. I lowered my head nervously at his stare before turning around to walk into the kitchen.

I backed myself up against the wall before placing my hand on my chest trying to control my beating heart. The things he does to me with that alluring stare of his is something very unholy and very embarrassing.

Our relationship was becoming more and more complicated and I didn't know how to handle it.

An hour had quickly passed and I was in the kitchen with Isabella laughing at the stories she had told me from when she used to live in Italy.

"And then I divorced my ex husband within two months of marriage, I honestly should've listened to my Mother" she sighed causing me to chuckle. "At least you got out of it before it was too late that's for sure" I said before checking on my soup and staring it. I bit onto my lip before turning around to look at Austin as he sat on the sofa while scrolling through his phone. He lifted his head up to glance over at me and I quickly turn back around anxiously.

"I'll be going up to my room now, I should give you and Mr Moon some space" Isabella whispered causing me to snap my head towards her. She winked at me and rubbed my shoulders before turning around to walk out the kitchen. God, even she can easily spot the tension between us.

I took a deep breath before turning of the stove and pouring the hot soup into a small bowl. I grabbed a spoon and smiled to myself before walking out inside the living room and going to take a seat besides Austin, making sure to leave a slight gap between us.

I placed my hand on his forehead seeing that it was still very hot. "Open up" I said causing him to scoff.

"Miss Dawson, I am very capable of feeding my-

"Just open up" I groaned quickly cutting him off.

He stared down at me for a brief moment before opening his mouth and I smirked to myself before placing a spoonful of soup inside. "Its good... but how do I know that you didn't try and poison me?" he questioned with a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. I chuckled to myself as I continued feeding him. "As tempting as that would be sir, I wouldn't do such a thing" I uttered.

"Sir huh?" he chuckled glancing down at me.

"Well I didn't forget about our deal back in Santa Monica, you did beat me at the one thing I was good at" I said smiling up at him. "Or should I go back to calling you by your first name?" I teased.

"I think I like being called sir a little more" he whispered as his eyes slowly flickered down to my lips.

Before I knew it he slowly raised his hand to cup my cheeks and my heart started to beat quickly at his touch. "You make it incredibly difficult for me to be professional with you Ally" he whispered while gazing deeply into my eyes. "I keep holding back because the things that I wanna do to you would completely change the nature of our relationship" he admitted while running his large hand down my cheek.

I bit onto my lip before travelling down to his lips. Y-You don't have to hold back" I whispered quietly.

He stared into my eyes as he clenched his jaw almost as if he was deciding what to do. As I went to lower my head down, he quickly lifted it back up. He took the bowl of soup away from me and placed it on the table before aggressively pushing me down on the sofa and towering over me.

I stared up at him alluringly wanting to feel his lips on mine and his large hands all over my body. I felt his hard bulge press between my thighs causing me to let out a stiff moan. He gazed down at me for a brief moment and was about to lean down to close the gap between us but was quickly interrupted by the front door slamming shut.

His eyes slowly widened and I looked at him puzzled before turning my head to see Cassidy standing near the door with a hurt and furious expression plastered on her face at the position Austin and I were in.

"I came to spend the night Austin... but I see that you're already busy" she spoke before turning around and walking out the door.

Austin quickly got up from on top of me before sighing to himself and running his fingers through his hair. I was sure that he was going to go after Cassidy, but instead he turned to walk over to the flight of stairs. "I think you should leave" he muttered as he avoided turning back to face me. I watched as he walked up the flight of stairs before getting up from the sofa and covering my face with my hands.

I knew that by tomorrow he was going to tell me that he got carried away and that shouldn't have happened between us. He was going to tell me to forget it all and pretend that it didn't happen and I just didn't know if I was ready to handle all of that.

Why did things have to be so complicated?

* * *

 _ **Don't forget t review and tell me what you thought of the chapter and also of:**_

 _ **-Austin and Ally's almost kiss**_

 _ **-Cassidy interrupting them**_

 _ **-Keira liking Trent**_

 _ **Also thanks for all the reviews so far, you guys honestly are the best.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

It was 7 pm at night and I sat on my bed with Alexis as she helped me get ready for Tony Johnson's party tonight.

I smiled at her as she applied some blusher on my cheeks as my mind slowly wandered back to Austin. Ever since our almost kiss a week ago, he made sure to keep his distance from me, which meant that he had barely acknowledged me or uttered a word to me unless it was strictly for work. Did he really think I would forget about it all?

Even though I was told by Cassidy not to fall for Austin, I never took much notice of the situation until then, and seeing that she had walked in on us when we were about to do more than just kiss, there was no telling what could happen. I had completely fallen for him, more than I ever imagined to, and watch him ignore and be stern with me each day truly hurt more than anything. Was this consequence of falling for someone I knew I shouldn't have fallen for?

"You look so amazing Ally" Alexis gushed before putting her away her collection of make-up brushes. I flashed her a warm smile before getting up and going over to look at myself in the mirror. I wore a silk purple knee length dress that I borrowed from Alexis and short black heels. My hair was tied up into a fish ponytail and I had on a light make-up look.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your dress" I muttered while running my hands through the texture.

"This is the fourth time you've told me thank you, and its okay, I already have a closet filled with different other dresses" she said getting up to walk towards me.

I rolled my eyes playfully before taking a deep breath. I knew that this party was going to be filled with important businessmen and many celebrities which meant that there was a high possibility of me embarrassing myself in front of all of them. Even though I was the Assistant to one of the most wealthiest men in the world, I still had trouble with speaking in front of people and it didn't help that Austin would normally point me out on it.

After all, I wasn't made for an exposed life filled with fame and fortune like he was.

"Are you nervous?" Alexis asked while crossing her arms.

"I'm just not used to all this... five months ago I was working two jobs and now I'm being invited to parties" I stated rapidly before letting out a deep breath.

"Welcome to the life of us rich people" Alexis chuckled while placing her hand on my shoulders. "I've been trapped with that life for 17 years and I thought that I would always just do whatever my Mother and Father says but you, your mom, Keira and Trent have all shown me what it feels like to live a normal life without being exposed to the public all the time and I truly thank you for that" she whispered while smiling down at me. "You're like a family to us now Alexis, you don't have to thank me" I said before pulling her into a hug.

Several seconds later, we slowly pulled away from each other before walking out the door and over to the living room where my mom and Keira were sitting watching TV.

"Oh honey you look so beautiful" my mom gushed while gazing over at me. I grinned at her before turning to look over at Keira who stared at my outfit in awe, she was about to speak up but got cut off by something on the news channel.

 _'Some interesting news for you all; Alexis Moon, has been recently spotted with a young man. This is the first time that the sister of Billionaire, Austin Moon has been spotted with a guy and our sources have told us that they are more than just friends'._ The news reporter spoke in a beaming tone as a picture of Alexis and Trent laughing together inside his car immediately flashed up on screen.

"Oh Dear" my mom muttered while continuing to stare at the small TV screen. I turned back around to look at Alexis as her face immediately filled with panic. She bit onto her lap and grasped onto fingers before lowering her head as her eyes quickly paced around the floor. Before I knew it she quickly ran back inside the bedroom leaving me with a bewildered feeling. I looked back at my mom and Keira before walking in after her to see her pacing around the room.

"You okay Alexis?" I asked slowly walking up to her.

She gazed down at me with a distraught look before finally speaking up. "Why won't they just leave me alone I knew this was gonna happen, if my Mother and Father finds out that I was photographed with Trent they'll kill me!" she groaned before running her fingers through her platinum blonde hair. "I'm sure you're overreacting, everything's gonna be fine" I said trying to calm her down.

"No Ally you don't understand. You see last year my Parents picked out this guy for me to marry when I turn 18 in August, he's the son of a good friend of my Dad's and now that I've been photographed with Trent they might try and move the engagement sooner" she cried before sitting down on my bed.

"Do you rich people just have arranged marriages all the time?" I asked while stroking her hair.

"It was how my Parents got married and when Austin was 18 they tried to do the same to him, but he managed to get out of it... sometimes I wish I was more like him" she whispered the last bit before lowering her head. "Ally... can I tell you something" she murmured looking down at her lap.

I shot her a hopeful smile in hopes to lift her spirits up a little before nodding my head, telling her to go on.

"All my life I thought that if I just listened to my Parents I'd have everything I ever needed, I always thought that our family's wealth was the most important thing in the world but ever since I met Trent and started spending time with him... I realized that I don't need my Parent's money anymore, because all I want is him" she spoke as a tear slowly slid down her eye. "I know I've only known him for four months but I've never fallen in love the way I have with him... I know that Keira loves him too, which makes the situation even more complicated".

Trent and I had been friends for six years and I had only ever known him to after one girl, but in a sudden twist of event the unexpected had happened and I began to wonder how all this was going to play out. I knew that he had the same feelings for Alexis, but he also cared deeply for Keira and would never do anything to hurt her once he eventually finds out how she feels about him.

"I should call Trent and tell him what's happened" she sniffed before pulling out her phone.

"I'll give you some space" I smiled grasping her cheek before getting up from the bed and walking back out to the living room. I went to go sit on the sofa besides my mom and Keira but stopped as I heard a knock come from the door and I quickly rushed over to open it to see two of Austin's bodyguard; Duncan and James standing outside the door.

"Mr Moon is waiting outside, Miss Dawson" Duncan spoke while nodding his head at me.

I turned back around as my mom quickly got up from her seat before greeting the bodyguards. I glanced over at Keira as she held a distraught look on her face as her eyes fixated on the TV and I let out a small sigh knowing how hurt she probably felt.

I hugged and kissed my mom goodbye before walking out of the apartment alongside the bodyguards. As we strolled down the stairs my hands began to feel calmly and my heart started to beat nervously at the idea of seeing Austin. He was probably only going to say two words to me and go back to talking on his phone to avoid me even more and I had almost gotten used to it after a week but I just couldn't stand it anymore. We had almost kissed so why was he acting like it was all my fault?!

As we stepped outside, James quickly strolled over to open the backseat for me as Duncan made his way over to the driver's seat. I took a deep breath and thanked him before stepping inside the limo to see Austin sipping on a glass of champagne. He was dressed in a black tux with an expensive watch and gold rings on each finger, and his blonde hair was neatly combed back. I quickly looked away from him and lowered my head as I tried not to make it too obvious about how incredibly sexy he looked. I understood that was how he normally dressed, but did he just do this on purpose to take my breath away each time? because it most definitely worked, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel a little ashamed.

I noticed his eyes slowly flicker down from my head to toe as he eyed me closely.

"Good evening Miss Dawson, I hope you understand what I want you to do and what not to do at this party" he spoke up before placing his glass of champagne to the side. "Don't speak to anyone unless I tell you to and if anyone offers you anything, kindly reject it. I don't trust all these fucking business men who are below me and I don't trust Tony either" he hissed while gazing across from me.

"It'll be rude not to say hello to anyone" I muttered facing the window. Whenever I spoke back to him I knew that it got him mad but I didn't really care at that point.

"Are you trying to test my patience?!" he spoke raising his voice at me a little.

"What if I was! if testing your patience was the only way for you to actually talk to me then I'll gladly do it over and over again" I snapped before rolling my eyes at him. I guess my frustration of being ignored had taken over me and I suddenly couldn't take it anymore. "We... We almost kissed and who knows what else we might have done if Cassidy hadn't shown, so-

"That's enough!" he yelled startling me a little. "Didn't I tell you not to speak about that anymore, it was a mistake, so the sooner you get over it the better for the both of us, I don't wanna have to fire you because of this!" he groaned before pushing his hair back.

I stared over at him in distress before slowly turning to face the tainted windows. I had never been more hurt and I remembered how I had tried to force myself to forget about him during the awkward and silent limo ride, but faith really wasn't on my side because I couldn't forget no matter how much I wanted to.

* * *

A while later we had pulled up in front of Tony Johnson's mansion. I sighed to myself before looking up to see James opening the door for us and as I was about to step out Austin immediately grabbed my arm stopping me.

"Lose the attitude and put on a smile, I can't have all this people knowing that something happened with me and my Assistant" he said in a strict tone. Okay he was really starting to piss me off.

In anger I quickly shoved his arm away from him before going to pull my dress down. "Is your image really the only thing you care about, you make me sick" I hissed rolling my eyes before quickly stepping out of the car before he could say anything.

I turned to look up at the huge mansion in amazement and at the rich business men and celebrities strolling inside. Tony's mansion wasn't near as big as Austin's but it was still very beautiful and had a certain aura around it. As I continued to stare up at the mansion I felt an arm slowly slide down my back and I quickly spun around to see Austin. "If we weren't already at this party I would've punished you for speaking to me like that" he whispered down in my ear as a cold shiver ran down my spine.

"Now lets go inside" he said arching his brow at me before strolling of inside and I placed my hand on my chest to calm myself down before following him from behind.

As we stepped into the mansion all eyes immediately turned to look at Austin. Whether anyone in the room liked him or not, they were all captivated and mesmerized by his sudden appearance. They started to clap and cheer for him and I looked up at him as he held up his hand before flashing his billion dollar smile which instantly had all the ladies swooning and all the men jealous but still fascinated at the fact that Austin Moon was in the same room as them. The effect that he had on all this people was unlike anything I had ever seen before.

I looked around at all the celebrities I had only ever seen on TV as I tried to control myself from freaking out. Who would've thought I would ever be inside a huge mansion such as this, surrounded by rich and famous people.

My eyes quickly narrowed over to Trish and Dez who were walking over to us while holding hands and a smile instantly lit up on my face.

"I haven't seen you in a while Ally, its very nice to see you again and wow you look gorgeous" Trish squealed before grabbing my hands and pecking my cheek with hers. "Its nice to see you again" I greeted grinning widely at her. I didn't have to look up to know that Austin was staring directly at me but I refused to even acknowledge him right now.

I turned to look over at Dez as he quickly whispered something over to Austin causing him to sigh. "Take care of it" Austin whispered and Dez quickly nodded before taking Trish's hand and leading her away. "See you around Ally" Trish yelled waving at me and I chuckled to myself before waving back.

"Well if it isn't the great and mighty Austin Moon" I heard a strong and thick British accent say and I quickly spun around to see Tony heading in our direction. He wore a white tux, his long brown hair was tied up into a man bun and he held in his hand a glass of white wine as a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Well its nice to finally come to your home Mr Johnson" Austin smirked before shaking his hand and I clutched onto my hands trying hard not to roll my eyes.

"Yes it certainly is lovely isn't it, I bought it last month but I do prefer my home in London a little more" Tony chuckled patting his shoulder before turning to look down at me. He was a very handsome man for sure, but I could tell that his lavish and outspoken personality was all fake.

"Its certainly nice to meet you again Miss Dawson" he smiled before taking my hand and placing a kiss on it.

"Thanks for inviting me again" I smiled back nodding my head at him.

"Oh absolutely darling" he winked before turning to look at Austin. "You know these people all turned up once they heard I invited Austin Moon, I owe it to you Austin" Tony uttered patting his shoulder before turning around to walk away.

I watched as he walked up the stairs over to some famous models before turning around only to be met by the two people who I least expected to see today.

Standing in front of us were Cassidy and Eliot who gazed at us surprisingly almost as if they didn't expect to see us here either. I looked up at Austin as he held a wicked scowl on his face while gazing over at Eliot before turning to glance down at Cassidy. She gazed back up at him with sincere eyes and I stood awkwardly and uncomfortably as I avoided Eliot's obvious gaze at me. Before anything could happen Austin quickly strolled past Eliot before storming away. Cassidy quickly let go of Eliot's arm as she went to run after him while avoiding eye contact with me.

That couldn't have been any more awkward.

"Ally" Eliot whispered and I lowered my head refusing to look up at me. "I-I've missed you" he said slowly raising his hand to cup my cheek but before he could I quickly slapped it away.

"No! you stay away from me" I uttered trying not to yell before turning around to quickly walk away. I couldn't believe the audacity to say such a thing after breaking my heart and lying to me the way he did.

I looked up to see Tony gazing down at me as he smoked a cigar with two models by his side. I stared back at him for a couple seconds before turning my head back and heading in the direction of his backyard, luckily there weren't anybody there so I took a deep breath and let my hair fall from my ponytail before shutting my eyes to calm myself down. Several seconds later I was about to walk back inside the mansion but stopped as I heard Cassidy's voice and I slowly rush over to the corner to see her with Austin. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she crossed her arms and Austin turned his back to her before running his hands down his face. I knew I shouldn't be eavesdropping like this but I just couldn't help myself.

"I-I thought you loved me" Cassidy exclaimed while gazing at his back as I slowly lowered my head.

"I do, I don't think I'll ever stop Cass... but do you love me?" Austin questioned before turning around to face her.

She stared up at him teary-eyes while raising her hand to cup his cheek but before she could Austin had quickly slapped it away. "Answer my fucking question Cass! do you love me or have you just been toying with me all this time!" he snapped startling her a little.

"I-I" she stuttered trying to find the words as more tears continued to stream down her eyes. "O-Of course I love you Austin, I-

"No, I'm not asking if you love me as a friend, I'm asking if you're in love with me?" he asked as I awaited for her reply. "I...I'm scared Austin, I know you're mad at what I said at the Victoria's secret fashion show last week but I had to say what the press wanted to hear. I-I don't love Eliot at all but-

"Stop changing the subject Cass! I didn't ask about your worthless pathetic fiance. I don't support you both and I've never supported you both, you wanna know why?! its because I've wasted my time loving you for seven years. I've given you everything you've always wanted and I've put myself on a fucking target for you, all for what huh? for you to continue making a fool out of me and fucking with my head?!" he yelled frustratingly as I stared over at him with my mouth hung low. Those words were the least of what I ever expected to come out of his mouth.

"I would never wanna make a fool out of you Austin or do all of that, please... please forgive me" she cried before cupping his cheek. "Seeing you and Ally on your sofa last week made me realize a lot of things, I need your more than anything Austin so please tell me you haven't fallen for her, she's just your Assistant" she breathed out causing me to roll my eyes over to the back of my head. I had never met anyone more selfish like her.

Austin stared down at her before slowly shifting his eyes away. "Austin please answer me" she sighed as his head instantly hung low. "You want the truth?" he questioned lifting his head up and she quickly nodded before searching into his eyes.

"Alright... I'm attracted to her" he admitted causing me to cover my mouth in shock. "I don't love her or anything like that but there's something about her that I can't seem to stay away from and-

"Then fire her!" Cassidy screamed quickly cutting him off. "Are you doing this on purpose Austin? I said I'm sorry for what I said last week, I was forced to say it so please- please don't leave me, I need you and I know you need me too" she sobbed while burying her face in his chest.

I watched as Austin slowly rose his hand to gently stroke her hair while closing his eyes. Cassidy had a way to manipulate him and trap him into having eyes only for her and it made me more furious than ever. I thought that he was going to hug her tightly and tell her that he was sorry for going off the way he did, but to my surprise he slowly grabbed hold of her shoulders and pulled her away from his chest before letting out a deep sigh.

"Leave. I need to think on my own without you here" he spoke while rubbing his eyes frustratingly.

"Think about what? I'm sorry for hurting you Austin, but-

"I said leave!" he yelled taking her back a little. Cassidy gazed up at him teary-eyes before turning around to run away. As she ran towards the corner, she stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes instantly widened at the sight of me.

I cleared my throat and grasped my hands nervously before speaking up. "I-I'm sorry I was just-

"Can we talk somewhere more private Ally?" she asked cutting me off before forcing a smile onto her face. Her smile was one of those rare smiles that could fool anybody, but I could always tell each time that it was fake.

"Sure" I muttered while fiddling around with my fingers and she nodded her head at me and dried away her tears before strutting off in her six inch heels leaving me to follow from behind.

I watched as she laughed and interacted with people who came up to talk to her before making her way towards the gallery room where nobody was. I turned around to see Eliot gazing over at us as he spoke to some business man and I rolled my eyes away before stepping inside the room with Cassidy and shutting the door behind us. I placed my hands to the side and looked around at the expensive paintings that were probably worth a fortune. Damn, these rich people.

Several seconds I turned to glance over at Cassidy as she brought out a cigar and lighter from her purse before slowly lighting it. Her eyes fixated on a painting near the far corner of a bride with tears running down her eyes, scoffing over at it, she blew her whiff of her cigar smoke into the air before turning to face me.

"Did you sleep with him?" she asked while crossing her arms. "When I left that day... did you kiss him and sleep with him?".

"We didn't kiss... neither did we sleep together" I replied before rubbing my arms.

She held the cigar between her fingers before pushing a strand of her long, blonde hair behind her ears. "Well have you fallen for him?" she questioned with her voice shaking on every word. As much as I wanted to lie to her I figured that there probably wasn't any point in it. Even though I was sure my feelings for Austin would someday get me in trouble, I still continued to fall for him each day.

"Yes... I have" I answered slowly lowering my head. Silence filled the air for several seconds and even though I wasn't turned to Cassidy, I could feel her getting madder by the second.

"I...I thought you promised me that you wouldn't do that, have I done anything wrong to you Ally?" she questioned with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

I balled up my fists while trying hard not to roll my eyes at her comment. "I've never met anyone as selfish as you" I spoke leaving her a little shocked. "For years Austin has loved you and only you but you constantly hurt him and ruin his life. If you need him like you say you do then why won't you cancel your engagement?!. You don't need to fake your happiness just to please the press and others around you so stop acting like you're the only one suffering because you have no idea what Austin goes through each day all because of you!" I snapped finally losing my patience.

Cassidy stared at me with her mouth wide open as her hands began to slowly shake. I took a deep breath and stared back at her before turning around to walk out the gallery to see Eliot standing behind with his hands in his pockets. I groaned under my breath and was about to walk away but before I could he rapidly pulled me back by the arm.

"Leave me alone Eliot" I hissed trying to struggle out of his tight grip.

"Just come with me" he sighed before pulling me outside the front door and over to a place where nobody could hear us.

As he looked around to check if anyone was watching, I rapidly shoved his hands away from me. "What do you want Eliot? why won't you leave me alone when your 'fiance' is here with you tonight? don't you care what she might think if she sees us talking together" I uttered while folding his arms.

Eliot ran his fingers through his hair and paced back and fourth for a short while before finally turning to look down at me. "Look I seriously fucked up alright, I mean I was just having a little fun with you at first but I fell in love with you Ally and I know that makes me a jerk but I just want you back, I've missed everything about you" he said in a low whisper while gazing deeply into my eyes.

"You're crazy" I muttered before taking a step back away from him.

"For loving you?" he questioned raising his voice a little.

"You made me look a real fool Eliot! I fell for you a lot but you lied to me and used me all because you wanted a little fun?. Do you have any idea how much pain you caused me so how dare you stand here and tell me all these things when you're supposed to be getting married in a month or two!" I yelled in frustration.

"I'll end the engagement with Cassidy, I don't love her and I never have... I'll speak to my Father tomorrow and tell him that I can't go along with his plans and marry Cassidy. I wanna be with you Ally, if you would just give me another chance then-

"I don't care Eliot!" I snapped quickly cutting him off. "You lead me on and broke my heart and besides even if I wanted to give you another chance its too late for that so leave me alone and go back to Cassidy!" I yelled before turning around to walk away only to bump into Austin and Cassidy.

Oh shit!

I gasped in shock as I realized they had been to our argument and I suddenly found myself speechless. I looked over at Cassidy as she gaped at Eliot and I surprisingly before turning to gaze up at Austin as he slipped his hands inside his pockets while gazing back down at me furiously. Right then all I wanted was the ground to open and for me to instantly get swept up under it, but as much as I wanted to escape and run far away, I found my feet glued to the ground as my heart felt as if it was going to beat out of my chest at any minute.

They had found out what I had been trying to hide for so long, but what terrified me even more was the pure look of anger on Austin's face.

* * *

 ** _Woah epic cliff hanger! don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and what you think might happen at the next._**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

"I...I can explain" I spoke stuttering nervously. Droplets of sweat started to appear on my forehead as Austin continued gazing down at me despicably. Every second where he stood there not saying anything made me more and more nervous of what he might do to me.

"Just what the hell is going on here?!" Cassidy hissed while folding her arms.

Eliot sighed to himself before running his hand through his hair and speaking up. "Don't act like you're not fucking thrilled Cass... you wanted every reason for me to mess up so you could end this engagement and go back to Mr fucking Billionaire over here" Eliot scoffed pointing over at Austin before placing both his hands on my shoulder from behind. I watched as Austin's eyes slowly traveled down to his hands on my shoulders which caused me to gulp loudly. His silence was almost unbearable and I just couldn't take anymore of it.

"You heard right, I met Ally at where she used to work last September and I wanted to get to know her more" Eliot stated while gripping onto my shoulder's tightly so I wouldn't push him away. "The day that our Parents announced our engagement was the worse day of my life because I thought that I'd be stuck with an insecure fucking bimbo like you" he uttered harshly.

Silence filled the air for a short while as I finally pushed him away from me before turning to face Cassidy who balled up her fists before turning to look up at Austin. "C-Cassidy please let me explain" I muttered with my voice shaking on every word. She looked at me up and down before quickly shifting her eyes away and I sighed quietly to myself about to speak up only to get interrupted by Austin.

"What a fucking joke!" he spoke up raising his voice a little. His eyes were filled with so much rage and anger which caused me to take a step back away from him. Why did things have to escalate quickly like this? It seemed like ever since I became his Assistant, my life had been filled with non-stop drama and I didn't know if I could take it anymore.

"So this is your little boyfriend huh? what a fucking slut you are Ally!" he snapped as tears started to sprinkle onto my eyes, but I refused to show him any weakness.

"Eliot and I were never together and I swear I would've never gave him the time of day if I knew that he was Cassidy's fian-

"Everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie. what were you hoping to achieve with this Ally? did you think you could keep this away from me, did you think I wouldn't find out that you've been fucking Cassidy's fiance all this time?! I-

"Hey that's enough Moon, you don't get to speak to her like that" Eliot hissed as he quickly stepped in front of me.

"I'm her fucking boss, I can speak to her however I like so get the hell outta my way!" Austin yelled and I instantly lowered my head while trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Well right now you're acting like her fucking overprotective and controlling boyfriend!" Eliot yelled back as Cassidy stood uncomfortably gazing up at the both of them. "I don't give a shit about your billions of dollars and how important you are because I've always been one step ahead of you Austin..." he spoke before turning to glance over at Cassidy. "Why don't you tell him about all the times we've slept together Cass... why don't you tell him about the time when you promised to spend time with him on Christmas eve but you came and fucked me instead" Eliot smirked as silence filled the air for a brief moment.

Austin paused for several seconds before turning turning back to face Cassidy as her face instantly flashed with horror. "Austin h-he's lying, I-I would never" she stuttered while anxiously grabbing hold of his arm.

"Oh am I now?" Eliot scoffed with a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "Truth is you don't love anyone Cass, you just want all the attention you can get at all times".

In a swift motion, Austin quickly balled up his fists before throwing a punch at Eliot causing him to fall to the floor. I covered my mouth and gasped as blood rapidly flew down his nose and onto his suit trousers. I quickly turn to look back at Austin as his jaw began to clench and muscles began to tense up. Without hesitation Cassidy quickly stepped in front of him before reaching up to cup his face and I watched morosely as she tried to reassure him that all what Eliot said was complete false, but even she couldn't expect him to believe her lies any longer.

I glanced down at Eliot who wiped the blood away from his nose as he glanced back at me.

"Austin sweetie, you have to believe me, I-I would never sleep with him and do anything to hurt you. I didn't even wanna get engaged with him in the first place so why would I do something as absurd as that" she cried while desperately searching into his eyes.

Austin slowly removed her hands from his cheek before shutting his eyes and letting out a deep sigh. "If you would never do anything to hurt me then how did he know that we planned to spend Christmas eve together?" he questioned leaving her speechless. "When your career was falling a couple years ago I was the one that brought it back up, I'm the reason that you have millions of dollars in your bank account and why you can live so comfortably. I've done every fucking thing for you Cass and I'm tired of looking like a fool every damn time, so I need you to do me one favor..." he muttered before holding onto her cheeks.

"I need you to let me go so I can do the same to you" he spoke with his voice breaking on every word.

"No! No No" Cassidy sobbed while nestling her hands into his. "P-Please don't do this, you said that you'll always be by my side forever, I-I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you but-

"Throw away the keys I gave you to my mansion because I don't want you coming over anymore... I just- I need to get away from you for a little while before I lose my fucking mind" he spoke while taking a step back away from her. I could tell how much he wanted to pull her back into his arms and tell her that he didn't mean any of what he was saying, but after hearing about what her and Eliot had been getting up to, he felt like he needed too.

"Please Austin, please don't-

"I'm gonna walk away now and I'm gonna need you not to follow me or else I'll be forced to do something" I don't wanna do he said quickly cutting her off.

Cassidy gazed up at him in distraught as a tightening of her throat and a short intake of breath forecast the explosion of emotion which to date, she had managed to keep buried deep inside. The vision she has began to swim in front of her as tears welled from deep inside and flew down her cheeks. All the pent-up hysteria and dread of sudden loss was now loose in a sudden outburst and her misery and emotions were so powerful in it's intensity that it shook her body till she could barely breathe.

Without saying another word she quickly ran back inside the mansion as Austin hung his head low while clenching his fists. I noticed tears starting to fill his eyes as he turned to look back at her, but he took a deep breath while holding it in.

"We both know that you're gonna end up running back to her like a little bitch so that was a waste of time don't you think Moon?" Eliot scoffed wiping the last of blood of his nose before getting up from the ground and turning to face me. "I'm not gonna marry her baby so please come back to me" he whispered quietly before extending his hand out to me. I stared down at them for a brief moment as millions of thoughts started flowing through my head.

"Ally, lets go now!" Austin hissed before sending a glare over at Eliot.

"I don't think so Moon, she's coming with me" said Eliot as he quickly turned his back to me to face Austin.

"Ally for the last time I said lets go, you're lucky that I'm gonna forget about what happened tonight so don't test my patience even more. You work for me and only for me, that means you do whatever I say or-

"Then I quit!" I snapped quickly cutting him off. I guess since my head was filled with many different thoughts and I was holding back so many emotions inside, I didn't know what I was saying. All I felt right then was anger and frustration mostly towards Austin and for once I didn't know how to control it.

"What?" Austin questioned with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I said that I quit!" I spoke raising my voice a little louder. "I thought I could bear with it for a while longer but I can't take it anymore. I'm not some slut who fucks every guy that gives me attention and you can't control me however you like. I never slept with Eliot and I tried to get him to leave me alone once I found out that he was engaged to Cassidy but you wouldn't let me utter a word to explain it all to you!" I exclaimed while balling up my fists trying to hold back my tears.

"You wanna quit? then fine, go ahead and quit... its not like I expected you to last until your contract ends anyway!" he snapped before turning around to walk away.

Somehow seeing him turn his back to me made me furious yet incredibly hurt which made me lash out even more. "Fuck you! you're the worse person I've ever come across and you will never change because like I said all you have is your money and without it you're nothing, you're fucked up Austin!".

"Fuck you too Ally!" he yelled louder quickly turning back to face me. "I don't need that shit coming from you, I would be nothing without my money?! just who the hell do you think you are!" he shouted frustratingly before taking a step towards me.

I tried to hold back my tears as best as I possibly could but as each second went past, I found that I could no longer control it and ended up giving in into all of my emotions and misery caused by the hands of the man who I had grew very fond of. Being the Assistant to one of the richest men in the world was one of the most overwhelming things to ever happen to me , but if this was how my life was going to be as his Assistant then it would be better of if I just walk out of his life and never see him again.

Austin's eyes slowly widened as a tear flew down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away before going to walk past him.

"These past five months that I've worked for you... i-if I could take it all back I would" I exclaimed turning back to face him before running off. I wasn't sure where I was running to exactly but I knew that I wanted to get away from him and away from here before I am unable to control my emotions. I stopped to wipe my tears away till I felt two arms immediately grab my shoulders and I quickly look up to see Tony gazing down at me worriedly.

"Ally... are you alright?" he asked as his light blue eyes gleamed in the moonlight.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine" I said wiping the last of my tears away before forcing a brave smile onto my face.

"Did anything happen with you and Austin?" he asked as he slowly pushed a strand of hair between my ears before helping to wipe away the last tear of my cheek. For some reason, I had found some comfort in him in my awful time of misery.

"T-Thank you for inviting me to your party, I never thought that I'd ever attend such a place but I need to get home" I said before lowering my head.

"I don't want you to leave so suddenly sweetheart, but I guess I have no other choice but to take you home" he spoke before winking down at me. He placed his hand down on my lower waist as he lead me over to his black Porsche and I couldn't be more relieved.

As he opened the passengers seat for me I found myself turning back around to look for Austin and it made me realize that it was going to be extremely difficult to get over him, but I had to try no matter what, because after all, a man like him wasn't born to end up with a girl like me.

* * *

It was 11:45 pm and I sat on my bed with Keira while telling her everything that happened earlier tonight.

Ever since I came home from Tony's party I hadn't stopped thinking about Austin and everything that happened with the four of us. I knew that he would react like that once he found out everything that happened between Eliot and I, but part of me still hoped that he had changed enough not to break my heart and hurt me all over again.

Maybe it was for the best that I quit working for him... right?

"I can't believe you quit working for the most hottest and one of the most richest men alive Ally" Keira groaned causing me to roll my eyes. "I mean he's the Austin Moon and-

"I don't care Keira" I sighed cutting her off. "We both knew I wasn't gonna last until my contract was up anyway, we're two very different people, and besides I-I couldn't keep up with his lavish and busy Billionaire lifestyle... it was very tiring" I explained.

Keira stroked the back of my hair and rubbed my arm hoping to lift my mood up a little, but after what happened tonight I doubted that I would be able to smile or laugh properly for a while.

"Do you really love him Ally?" Keira asked before yawning a little to herself. I lowered my head as I thought about her question before turning to glance out the rainy window. Even though I tried to deny it in my mind over and over again, I really did love that cold hearted, greedy man even though he's put me through a lot of things. It wasn't fair that my feelings for him were growing this much when all I wanted was to forget about them.

"It doesn't matter if I love him because he still loves Cassidy... that's where his heart will always lie" I muttered quietly while clinging onto the pillow.

"I mean she's always been my favorite super model ever since like forever, but she does seem very selfish and emotionally unstable from what you've told me" Keira shrugged before laying her head down on the pillow. I chuckled lightly at her tired yawn and sat thinking to myself for several more minutes before glancing out the window to see a white Mercedes Benz pull up outside the apartment building and my eyes widened as I realized that it was one of Austin's many cars.

My heart started to beat quickly as he honked his car signalling for me to come down. "Keira!" I whispered loudly shaking her but she was already fast asleep. I rolled my eyes and let out a deep sigh as I decided on what to do. I didn't anything that's for sure and I simply had no idea why he was here, but a small part of me wanted to see him so I slowly got of the bed and tucked Keira in comfortably before putting on my jacket and walking out the room so I wouldn't wake her.

Sighing to myself for what seemed to be the millionth time today I strolled out of my front door and down the stairs to my apartment building as I started to dread for the worse.

As I stepped out into the rain, I quickly place my arms at the top of my head to block myself from getting wet before looking over at Austin's car to see the Passenger's seat slowly open. I took a deep breath and shut my eyes before slowly walking over and stepping inside it.

I glanced up at him as he quickly opened the window to throw his cigarette away before running his fingers through his neatly combed hair. His eyes were red and his hand was bandaged which made me think of what he could've gotten up to. We sat in awkward silence for a couple minutes till he finally decided to speak up.

"You were right... I am fucked up" he muttered while staring of into the distance.

"I-Is that all you came to say?" I asked quietly while lowering my head. "If you don't mind its really late and I have to get some sleep" I hissed going over to open the door but before I could he quickly grabbed my arm pulling me back.

"I had a lot of time to think and I don't want you to quit working for me after your contract is over" he said briefly.

"That's not your decision Austin, I've already made up my mind so please just leave me alone" I groaned quickly pushing his hands away from me.

He cursed loudly and kicked whatever was in front of him before turning back to face me. "I demanded that Eliot tell me everything that happened between you two and I was wrong okay... I'm sorry for calling you a slut and going off again, its just the whole thing with Cassidy and-

"I don't care Austin" I exclaimed quickly cutting him off. "Ever since I became your Assistant its like my life has been torture, I can't deal with your constant anger problems or your control habits. I only work for you Austin, you don't owe me so you can't control me however you like" I spoke as tears started to appear in my eyes. "Look I've fucked up in a lot of ways but you can't quit, you're my sense of peace in this fucking crazy world and I'm sorry for how I've been acting for the past week, I just needed a lot to think about" he sighed before placing one hand on the steering wheel.

Tears rolled down my eyes as I gazed up at him morosely, as much as I wanted to forgive him I had to remain strong and put my foot down.

"I...I'm sorry, I can't" I sniffed and he clenched his jaw before running his hand down his face.

"I didn't wanna say it, but... I need you Ally, no one else understands me better than you and that seriously fucks with my head because you're only meant to be my Assistant but I can't get you of my mind" he said in a low whisper which sent a could shiver down my spine.

I wiped my tears away before speaking up. "I-I think you're just confused right now... goodbye Austin" I sniffed before opening up the door and stepping out as more tears rapidly flew down my eyes.

"Ally, Ally!" Austin yelled quickly stepping out of the car. Luckily it was late at night which meant that there weren't any people out to notice him.

The rain sprinkled down on his blonde hair making it to cover his face slightly. "I'm sorry..." he whispered gazing deeply at me.

I wanted to so badly turn around and run back to my apartment and forget about him for tonight, but as he stood there gazing at me with his gleaming brown eyes I found myself instantly giving in yet again. I started to sob silently as I slowly made my way back over to him while clutching onto my hands.

As I took a step closer to him, I rapidly flung my arms around his waist while sobbing onto his chest. I could feel hi strength as he slowly wrapped his arms around me tightly while stroking the back of my head. "Its alright" he whispered quietly as the rain continued to fall down on us. A smile started to creep up on my lips as he rubbed my back gently and for the first time in a long time I finally felt at piece with the same person who had caused me so much stress and pain.

I couldn't remember how long we had hugged that night, but what I do remember was the feeling of warmth as he held me in his arms. It almost made me feel that he felt the same way about me as I felt for him, but I knew that could never happen as much as I wanted it to.

* * *

 _ **Do you really think Austin would control his anger and start treating Ally more nicely? don't forget to review on what you thought of this chapter and also of:**_

 _ **-Cassidy sleeping with Eliot?**_

 _ **-Tony and Ally?**_

 _ **-Austin's apology to Ally.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

It was a bright and sunny early afternoon on March 15th, 2013 and I sat in my living room sofa while watching TV with Keira and Trent.

I glanced out the window before looking down at my phone to see if I've had a missed call from Austin. Ever since the incident at Tony's party a month ago our relationship has improved a whole lot despite a few arguments then and there and although there had been a lot of flirting and sexual tension between us building up each day, he made sure to keep things strictly professional whenever he felt like things were heating up between us, which certainly didn't help my emotional state of mind as I was falling deeply in love with him.

If he were to ever find out my feelings then there was no doubt that it would certainly ruin things for sure.

Smiling a little to myself, I slowly turned my head to Trent and Keira. Trent's eyes were fixated on the TV as Keira took quick glances at him from time to time. Even though she never spoke about her feelings for Trent other than the day of their huge fight, I could tell that she still loved him a whole lot but would never admit it to him in a million years.

Trent turned to look at me about to speak up but was quickly interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing.

"Is that your little girlfriend?" Keira scoffed while crossing her legs and folding her arms.

Trent rolled his eyes and quickly declined the call before stuffing it back inside his pocket. "No its my Dad... and Alexis and I aren't dating yet, in fact I haven't even spoken to her in a week because she's in Washington with her Parents" Trent hissed causing her to quickly roll her eyes. Ever since Trent and Alexis were photographed together by the paparazzi, they had to sneak around a lot of the time to see each other to avoid any more drama between them. "Ugh since when did you start falling for minors Trent... you make me wanna throw up" Keira hissed in disgust while glaring up at him.

"She's turning 18 in August so why don't you get of my fucking back because I can't be bothered with your bullshit today" Trent groaned trying not to raise his voice at her.

"Guys can't you go a day without fighting" I sighed placing my hand on Trent's shoulder.

Keira rolled her eyes and picked up the remote as Trent ran his hands down his face before turning to glance down at her. She rested her cheek on her palm and continued to flick through channels, finally stopping at a red carpet interview with Alexis.

"Alexis Moon, its great to see you again, you look stunning" the interviewer chuckled while holding the microphone up to her face.

"I mean I always do, but thank you for the compliment." Alexis said before turning to blow a kiss at the camera causing Trent and I to laugh. She wore a long gold sparkly dress with lots of jewellery and bright red lipstick and her platinum blonder hair was curled down all the way to her shoulders. She looked so beautiful.

"That's my girl" Trent uttered licking his lips before sitting up on the sofa as Keira slowly shifted her eyes away from the TV and hung her head low.

"There's been a lot of rumours that your brother, Austin Moon, is planning to retire as the CEO of Strattmon Inc. and give the company to you is that true?" the interviewer questioned as I scrunched up my face in confusion. I can understand why Austin hated the press since they always made up lies about him each day.

Alexis laughed and flickered her hair to the side before speaking into the microphone. "Uh no that isn't true, my brother's very hard working and successful so he's the right person to run the company and besides I'm in the process of creating my new make-up line so I'm focusing on that" she answered briefly.

"Now I also have to ask, you were spotted with someone in a car and you know everyone's gone crazy about it and we wanna find out who he is and if there's something more between you two?". He asked referring to Trent. Alexis smile started to slowly disappear from her face as she stared down at the microphone almost as if she was looking for an answer. The camera slowly shifted over to her Parent's, Mike and Mimi who stood behind her while sending her a warm smile. Alexis returned their smile before turning back to face the interviewer. She looked into the camera and took a deep breath before finally speaking up.

"I know everyone's been wanting to know who he is but... h-he was just a fan who wanted an autograph, I've never hung out with him in my life apart from that time and I don't even know his name... he's honestly just another one of my fans so I hope all the rumours can be put to an end because nothing about it is true".

Trent stared at the TV in shock before slowly lowering his head and Keira sighed to herself before switching of the TV. "Bitch... told you she doesn't care about you, she's a rich girl... they all lie" she hissed before getting up the sofa.

I didn't really understand why Alexis would say those things when she told me how she felt about Trent, but something about that interview just didn't seem right.

"What the fuck?!" Trent cursed with a hint of hurt and anger in his voice.

I looked back at Keira before shifting closer to him and placing his head down on my shoulders. "Please don't think much of this Trent, it was a little strange don't you think? You've spent almost everyday with Alexis ever since you met her so why would she say those things" I muttered while stroking his high top.

"She fucking sold me out Ally! I thought she didn't care about all the fame and what anyone thought, how am I supposed to believe anything that comes out of her mouth again?! I don't even wanna see the bitch no more" he snapped angrily before lifting his head of my shoulders.

"Trent!" I scolded about to speak up again but was quickly cut off by a knock coming from the door. I rolled my eyes at him and let out a deep sigh before going over to open it.

"Good afternoon Miss Dawson, Mr Moon is waiting outside" Duncan spoke with his hand placed behind his back. "Thank you Duncan" I smiled before turning back to face Trent.

I watched as Keira placed her hand on her hips and bit onto her lower lip before slowly making her way over to him. She stepped in front of him and lifted his face up before pulling him of the sofa as she gazed up at him with sincere eyes. "You've always deserved better Trent... she's not for you" Keira whispered as he gazed back down into her eyes.

"So what should I do now?" He asked before rubbing his eyes frustratingly. "I'll help you get over her" she reassured before running her hand down his cheek and gazing deeply into his eyes. He gazed back down at her with an expression I couldn't quite recognise.

"Lets go" she whispered before taking his hand and leading him towards the direction of our bedroom. I was about to speak up in order to stop them from doing what they were about to go do till Duncan placed his hand on my shoulder causing me to quickly turn back to face him.

"Pardon me Miss Dawson, but Mr Moon informed me to tell you not to keep him waiting for too long" he said and I sighed to myself before turning back to see Trent and Keira strolling into the bedroom. Keira turned to look back at me before slowly shutting the door from behind her.

I couldn't believe she would want to take advantage of him in a time when his heart was literally in tiny broken pieces.

I gazed back at the door before grabbing my handbag and house keys and turning to walk out the door with Duncan. As we stepped out the apartment building, a smile began to appear on my face as I gazed over at the Limousine. I quickly walked over and stepped inside with Duncan's help to see Austin with a smirk tugging st the corner of his lips.

I loved whenever he was instantly in a good mood

He wore a white suit with a gold tie which made him look more dashing and suave than he usually does and he held in his hand a wine glass filled with white wine as his eyes slowly travelled down to my legs which caused me to bite my lip nervously.

"Good afternoon Ally" he spoke up before taking a sip of his wine.

"Good afternoon Mr Moon" I smiled causing him to chuckle lightly.

I gazed up at him while sitting close together as the car began to slowly drive off. The mutual attraction we felt with each other was almost becoming unbearable. I so badly wanted to feel his lips on mine and his large hands roam all over my body and it didn't help that every little thing he did instantly made me want him more.

There were some times where I could tell that he missed Cassidy deeply and although he's distanced himself away from her for now, I could always tell that he was still very much in love with her and it made my heart ache.

"I understand that its your Mothers Birthday soon" he spoke clicking his fingers and Duncan quickly turned around to hand him an envelope before turning his attention back to the road.

"What is it?" I asked while staring down at the envelope.

"You ask too many questions just open it" he said before pushing his hair back. I shot him a grin before opening the envelope to see three plane tickets to Hawaii. I covered my mouth in shock before gazing back up at him. "I remember you telling me how your Father planned to save up enough money to take the three of you to Hawaii before he died, so here are three plane tickets for you, your mom and sister to go on her birthday week".

The Austin Moon that I first met would never have even considered wanting to know about my family, let alone buy us plane tickets.

"A-Austin I can't accept this, these are first class tickets, they must have cost you a lot of money" I said causing him to laugh.

"It cost me almost $5,000 but money isn't an issue to me Ally, I make that amount every minute" he spoke before placing his wine glass to the side. I had almost forgotten that he was one of the biggest Billionaire's in the world which I tended to do more frequently after falling so deeply in love with him.

"This is too much" I muttered as my eyes started to water.

"Then would you prefer if I take it back and go instead?" He smirked.

"Thank you... so much" I laughed holding onto the tickets as a tear slowly slid down my cheek. He gazed at me for a brief while before licking his lips and turning to glance over at the tainted windows. "C'mere" he whispered turning to look over st me and I smiled widely before getting up and going to take a seat on his lap.

He snaked one arm around my waist and ran his other hand down my back which sent shivers down my spine. I bit onto my lap as I placed my head down on his shoulder while gently stroking his hair. Our relationship was still very much complicated but if took complication for me to be able to hold him close like this and for him to do the same to me then I hoped it never ended.

"Thank you" I whispered before taking in a sniff of his cologne as he held me tighter.

I wanted to stay like that with him forever, but of course, like they say every good thing must come to an end.

* * *

A while later, we pulled up in front of Strattmon Inc. towers and I slowly got of Austin's lap and turned to look out the window to see Paparazzi's and reporters waiting for him.

He let out a deep sigh and put on his shades before turning to face me. "Remember to answer no questions no matter how much they get into your space" he said as Duncan quickly opened the door for us. He took a deep breath and fixed his tie before putting on his famous billionaire smile and stepping out the limo as flashes of camera and screams from the crowd instantly filled my ears.

Sometimes I forgot just how powerful he really was.

I pulled down my black dress and straightened my hair before stepping out of the limo with the help of Duncan only to be met with cameras in my eye almost blinding me. How Austin survived all this attention for everyday of his life was simply amazing.

"Mr Moon, Mr Moon!" The reporters and paparazzi's yelled wanting to go after him as we strolled inside his building but was quickly stopped by his bodyguards who were waiting outside.

"Good afternoon sir" his Secretary beamed while flashing him a wide grin.

"Afternoon" he spoke nodding his head at her before heading towards the elevator as I quickly followed from behind.

We waited for the elevator door to open for several seconds before stepping inside to be met with Dez and Charles Williams, who was his new chief adviser.

"Afternoon Dez" Austin smiled before placing his hand on his shoulders.

"Nice to see you smiling again Austin" Dez uttered before slapping his shoulder and turning to face me. "Trish has been asking about you a lot Ally, please come over to our mansion whenever you're free so she can finally calm down" Dez groaned causing me to chuckle lightly.

"I will, thank you for inviting me" I uttered politely before glancing up at Austin. "Its no problem Ally, please excuse me I have take this" said Dez before pulling out his phone from his pocket and turning his back to answer it.

"Good afternoon sir" Charles spoke up before offering his hand out to Austin.

"Afternoon Charles, did you take care of the trade profit with the Japanese President?" He questioned sternly ignoring his hand shake. "N-Not yet sir, but I'll make sure to take care of it right away" he muttered nervously before slowly putting his hand back down and turning his back to us.

I glanced over at Dez who was still speaking on the phone before looking up at Austin to see him looking back down at me. I blushed lightly and bit my lip about to lower my head down till he quickly placed his hand on my chin lifting it back up. "What have I said about doing that huh? are you trying to seduce me?" he whispered quietly as his eyes quickly travelled down to my lips. My heart started t beat at how close he was to my face and I smirked before speaking up. "W-What if I was" I said quietly gazing deep into his gleaming brown eyes.

He licked his lips and turned to look over at Dez and Charles who were completely unaware of what was happening before turning to look back down at me. "Then I'd have to punish you" he said in a low whisper as the elevator doors to the middle floor quickly opened causing us to quickly step away from each other.

"I'll see you in your Office later for the meeting Austin" Dez smiled before switching of his phone and stepping out of the elevator with Charles.

"Have the profit sorted out by 3 pm today Charles or you're fired" Austin spoke bluntly causing him to gulp loudly. "Y-Yes sir, I won't let you down" Charles stuttered before placing his hand to the side.

"Good" Austin uttered before pushing his hair back. As the elevator doors closed shut, Austin slowly turned back to face me as my heart started to beat quickly. I pressed my back against the elevator wall and he placed his right hand above my head before leaning down closer to my face. All I wanted right then was to feel his lips on mine, nothing else mattered to me at that very moment.

His breath started to increase as he cupped my cheeks while towering over me. "The things that I want to do to you..." he whispered as I stared up into my eyes. My heartbeat started to beat even quicker and my knees began to feel weak at his touch. Before I could say anything he quickly removed his hand from my cheek before hoisting my arms up and I bit my lip trying to stifle in a moan from escaping.

His hands ran along my shoulders, then before I knew it he instantly pressed his lips down onto my neck leaving me with a tingly feeling He wrapped his arm around my waist as he continued to kiss my temple before moving over to my ear. Unable to hold it in any longer I let out a slight moan causing him to slowly pull away.

He cleared his throat and fixed his tie before shifting his eyes away from me. "I uh... I'm sorry I got a little carried away" he said before quickly stepping out of the elevator door as it opened. I sighed to myself and lowered my head before following him from behind him. This always happened whenever it felt like we were going to finally kiss but he always pulled away, almost as if he was scared of going too far with me. I mean it wasn't as if we haven't completely crossed the line on what was inappropriate or not in our relationship.

He opened the door to his Office ready to step in, but instead he let out a deep sigh before turning back to face me.

"I have a meeting in 10 minutes but before that I have to make an important phone call so why don't you go buy us some lunch" he said before bringing out some money from his pockets. Oh God he was pushing me away again to avoid the both of us from being alone in his Office.

"N-No its okay, I-I can use my money to buy us some hamburgers" I stuttered before lowering my head slightly.

"Perfect" he spoke as he stared down at me for a brief moment before strolling inside his office and closing the door from behind him.

I covered my face with my hands and sighed to myself before turning back to head back inside the elevator. Don't get me wrong I loved how our relationship was then because I was very close to him, but I always wanted more. Sometimes it felt that he was only using me as a rebound to get over Cassidy and other times it felt like he truly wanted me. I knew that falling in love with such a man would have its complications but I don't regret it and I never have.

As I stepped out the building, I squinted at the blinding sun before running over to the corner to avoid the paparazzi's and reporters. I crossed my arms and strolled down the sidewalk as I closed my eyes still feeling the feel of Austin's lips on my neck. I let out a frustrated groan before my eyes narrowed over to a limo pulling up besides me.

The windows slowly rolled down revealing Tony with a huge grin plastered on his face. I smiled back at him before turning to look around. "Nice to see you again Ally, come on in" he spoke before opening up the door for me.

"Thank you, but uh I actually-

"C'mon sweetheart, it won't take too long promise" he pleaded cutting me off. I turned to look around again undecided before finally giving in. "I guess I have a little time to spare" I said as he shot me a genuine and sincere smile. "You look very beautiful today by the way" he complimented while licking his lips and eyeing me up and down and I flashed him a thankful smile and nodding my head.

As I stepped inside his limo it quickly drove off which left a very uneasy feeling in my chest.

* * *

A while later I was in Tony's mansion sitting on his living room sofa. I stared down at the glass of red wine he offered me before turning to look over at his bodyguards who were stood around the living room. I wasn't sure what I was doing here and why I agreed to come with him to his mansion, but it was already too late seeing that I was already here.

I sipped onto my wine before looking up to see him walking down his stairs. He wore a plain black T-shirt and black jeans and his long hair was tied up as he blew on his cigar. He was dangerously handsome but there was just something about him that just didn't feel right and I couldn't quite put my finger on it. He walked over and sat across from me before blowing a whiff of his cigar smoke into the air.

"Um listen, I really have to go its been an hour since I left and Austin would be-

"Oh no please stay for a little while, I'm sure Austin wouldn't mind" he smirked before leaning down on the sofa.

I lowered my head and stared down at my wine before looking back to see him gazing across from me and I began to feel very uncomfortable. I placed the glass of wine next to me and got up from my seat only to be pushed back down by one of his bodyguards. I stared up at him in shock before turning over to look at Tony as he chuckled to himself before clasping his hand and getting up to walk over to me.

"I brought you here because I wanted to ask you for a favour Ally" he smiled before taking a seat beside me. I slowly shifted away from him as my heart started to beat quickly. Just what the hell have I gotten myself into now?!

"What do you want?" I asked in a spiteful tone.

"Oh darling don't be harsh, you know I like you a lot, ever since I first saw you I just wanted to rip all those clothes of your body... but we won't get to that yet today" he snickered moving closer to me. I went to got up again but he quickly grabbed hold of my hand forcing me back down. "Its rude to leave when I just asked you for a favour don't you think?" he questioned as his wide smile started to slowly disappear from his face. It was as if his light gleaming blue eyes had turned into a darker shade and as scared and terrified as I was, I tried my best not to show it.

"How much is your boss, Austin Moon worth again?" he questioned smirking down at me. "$5 billion, 10, 20?... you know what it doesn't matter because whichever one he's still one of the richest men in the world, isn't he?" he chuckled before throwing his cigarette away.

I lowered my head down as I avoided looking up at him, but before I knew it he quickly placed his hand on my cheek before lifting it back up.

"As I was saying, since Cassidy Blair is out of the picture... for now, it makes you, his Assistant are the most closest person to him right now, so I need you to borrow lets say $40 million without him knowing and hand it over to me" he stated bluntly. My eyes widened and without hesitation I quickly pushed his hand away from me before getting up from the sofa. "You-you want me to steal money from Austin are you crazy?!" I snapped while raising my voice at him.

He chuckled to himself before leaning back on the sofa and crossing his legs. "You see the word steal is a strong word sweetheart-

"Don't call me that!" I hissed quickly balling up my fist. "Austin was right about you when he said he doesn't trust you and I should've listened to him, you're just like everybody else who want him for his money but let me tell you if you think that I'm stealing $40 million from him then you're outta your damn sweetheart" I yelled before folding my arms.

"You're fiery and sexy I like that... but see you are gonna steal the money from Austin or else-

"Or else what?!" I hissed quickly cutting him off.

He slowly got up from the sofa and glared down at me before clicking his fingers and one of his bodyguards quickly rushed over to him before handing him a big brown envelope. "You might wanna take a look inside" he smirked throwing the envelope at me. I rolled my eyes at him before opening it and my eyes widened as I saw pictures of Austin and I hugging at the night where he came to apologise to me after the party a month ago. I covered my mouth and stared down at the pictures before looking back at Tony.

"Its a little inappropriate for an Assistant to be hugging her boss like that don't you think?" he asked as I stared down at a picture of Austin and I pressing our foreheads together.

"I can imagine the headlines once these pictures gets to the press, 'Billionaire Austin Moon in an unexpected love affair with his Assistant'" he laughed almost like a crazy mad man. "You know I don't think you have any idea how Austin's career would be ruined if these pictures were to get outdo you really want him to be miserable and fire you and fall right back into Cassidy's arms... he's a rich man and rich men are supposed to end up with women of their taste, not a cheap worthless whore like you" he spat out in disgust and without hesitation I quickly raised my hand to slap him hard across the face.

"How dare you!" I screamed before slapping his other cheek. "Austin and I aren't in any affair but even if we were, its none of your business... you're a scum Tony, a fucking scum!" I yelled in his face. In a swift motion he quickly slapped me back harder across the face causing me to fall to the floor. "You fucking bitch!" he shouted grasping his cheek before kicking me in my stomach causing me to yelp loudly.

"I'm a fucking scum?!" he yelled as I held onto my stomach trying hard to hold in the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes. "I've known Austin ever since we were teenagers and everyone's always preferred him to me. I don't fucking care that he went on to make billions and billions of dollars because I'm better than him and I always have been, but because his name is Austin Moon he gets more recognition? he's the fucking scum!" he yelled before running his fingers through his dark brown locks.

"A-Am I supposed to feel pity for you?" I scoffed before using my strength to lift myself of the ground and back up to my feet. I grasped my belly and winced as the stinging pain instantly came back.

Tony pushed his hair back before breathing in and out and laughing to himself. "You have until the end of this week to get me the $40 million, and if you even think of telling Austin about it, I'll make sure to take care of your mother and sister" he spoke before turning back to face his bodyguards. "Get her outta my mansion!" he hissed before turning around to walk away.

I froze in shock as I thought about what he would do to my mom and Keira if I didn't give him the money. There was no way I would ever steal money from Austin, not after since our relationship had been getting better, but I feared the worse for my mom and Keira, and it left me utterly confused. My heart started to beat rapidly and sweat began to appear on my forehead as I thought of what to do. My head was dizzy and it felt like I was stuck on a never ending roller coaster where I could never escape from.

Why me? What did I do to deserve all this?

* * *

 _ **Damn why do these things always happen to Ally, what do you think she's supposed to do now?. Don't forget to review ad tell me what you thought of this chapter and also of:**_

 _ **-Tony threatening Ally**_

 _ **-Austin and Ally's elevator scene**_

 _ **-Keira taking advantage of Trent.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

I stood in my bathroom staring at my reflection in the mirror as I thought about everything that happened yesterday.

Not only was I being threatened by a crazy psychopath, but I was being forced to do something I had no plans of doing. Ever since I came home from Tony's mansion yesterday I had kept my distance from Austin, whether it was refusing to go back to his Office or answer any of his phone calls. I was scared, terrified to say the least and the worse part of all this was that I couldn't tell Austin because Tony would certainly leak the pictures of us to the press which could possibly damage Austin's career and hurt my mother and sister and that wasn't a risk that I was willing to take.

I let out a deep sigh and grasped my pale cheek while gazing at the black eye that Tony had given me when he slapped me before lowering my head slightly. I grabbed my foundation and concealer beside the sink and proceeded to cover it as best as I could. I couldn't have anyone notice it especially Austin.

"I'm a strong girl, I'm a strong girl" I whispered over and over to myself as I buttoned up my smart red shirt and pulled down my black skirt. I dried my hair with a towel before letting it fall down to my shoulders and cover my face slightly.

Just how was I going to get out of this situation? I thought to myself while clenching my fists together. I didn't wanna steal $40 million from Austin but if I didn't who knows what Tony might do. "What would you do Dad?" I whispered to myself before lifting my head back up to look at myself in the mirror. I took another deep breath and swung my handbag over my shoulders before covering my eye with my hair and strolling out the bathroom to see my mom making breakfast.

"Morning mom" I said forcing a smile onto my face before going over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning honey, do you want some coffee and toast?" she asked flashing me a warm and gentle smile. I smiled back up at her before going over to put on my black flats shoes.

"No thanks its 9:30, Austin's outside waiting" I muttered before glancing out the window to see his limo parked outside the apartment building. There's no doubt that he would be incredibly furious with me for not coming back to his office and not answering any of his phone calls and I wasn't sure if I was ready to handle his anger once again, especially seeing that he had no idea what was going on.

My mom went to brush the hair out of my face but I quickly stepped back and lowered my head leaving her a little confused. "Is everything okay Ally? ever since you came home yesterday you've been acting a little strange almost like your sister" my mom sighed before pointing her head over to our bedroom at where Keira was still asleep in.

"I'm alright mom, there's no need to worry" I smiled before giving her a quick hug. "I-If anything happens just give me a call right away and lock the door after I leave... we do live in a bad neighborhood after all" I muttered while scratching the back of my head.

"Are you sure everything's okay honey?" she asked again and I quickly nodded before forcing a wide grin onto my face but truth is that I was in a lot of pain and almost felt broken inside. "Alright well... I'll see you after work honey, tell Austin I said hello and thank you for the tickets to Hawaii, he really is a true gentleman" she gushed placing her hand on her chest. I chuckled lightly as I leaned up to give her another kiss on the cheek before turning around to walk towards the front door.

I picked up the picture of my Dad on the side table and placed a kiss on it before turning around to see my mom buttering up the toast. I gazed at her while smiling a small smile before putting the picture back down and exiting out the door.

I lowered my head at some people walking past me as I started to think of how I was going to face Austin. I was used to putting on a brave face and pretending that everything was okay, but somehow he could always see right through me. As I stepped outside the wine immediately blew my hair to the side and I gasped before brushing it down to cover my face again. Although I had covered my eye up with foundation and concealer, I still felt very insecure.

"Good morning Miss Dawson" Duncan spoke while getting out of the driver's seat and walking over to open the backseat for me.

"M-Morning Duncan" I smiled before walking over and stepping into the limo.

I slowly looked up to see Austin with an annoyed look on his face as he blew on the cigar pressed between his lips. I quickly lowered my head back down and fiddled around with my fingers as I felt his gaze burning right through me. Considering that Austin had already killed someone who stole money from him, I couldn't even begin to imagine what he would to to me if I ever thought about stealing the $40 million. I wanted to so badly tell him all about Tony and everything that happened yesterday, but I was afraid and frightened at the possible outcome of it all.

"You mind telling me where the hell you went to after I asked you to go buy some lunch for us and why you weren't answering any of my calls?!" he questioned sternly as I continued to hang my head low. "11 fucking missed calls Ally! do you think this is like all your previous jobs where you can just run off anyhow. I'm a busy man and I don't need people wasting my damn time!" he said raising his voice at me which startled me a little.

I gripped onto my skirt anxiously as my eyes paced around the ground. "Look at me when I'm talking to you Ally!" he shouted and I jumped before letting out a small sigh and doing as told.

He gazed at me displeased while slowly blowing his cigarette smoke into the air and I gazed back up at him while trying to think of a lie.

"I-I'm really sorry" I muttered as his eyes started to slowly soften. "My mom called to say that Keira wasn't feeling too well so I rushed home to take care of her while she went to work. I-I'm really sorry for not answering your calls, please forgive me" I said while joining my hands together. I hated having to lie to him like this but I simply had no other choice.

He stared at me for a brief moment and sighed to himself before rolling the windows down to throw his cigar away.

"You should've told me if your sister was feeling unwell either way, don't let what happened yesterday happen ever again" he spoke staring down at me and I nodded my head before flashing him a gentle smile.

He leaned back down on the seat and smiled back at me and to this day I still cherish that smile more than anything.

* * *

Two hours later, I was sited in Austin's Office while he was in an important meeting with Dez, Charles and his board of directors.

As much as I wanted to stop thinking about Tony's despicable threats, whenever I stared at Austin I found memories of yesterday instantly flowing through my head. I was utterly confused and didn't know what to do. After a couple seconds, I slowly lifted my head to glance over at Austin at the front desk to see him looking back at me worriedly while blowing onto his cigar. I shot him a reassuring smile as my hair covered my face but this time he didn't smile back. I let out a small sigh before lowering my head back down but I could still feel his gaze on me making me incredibly nervous.

"Josie, read out how much profit we made last week due to the trade and our investment with Japan's economy" Austin spoke up turning to glance over at his Chief Financial Officer. He blew his cigar smoke into the air and rubbed his head frustratingly before flicking his eyes back over to me.

"Yes sir" Josie uttered before picking up her files. "According to my reports and the company's financial system, we managed to make $500 million last week. I spoke to the President of Japan this morning sir, and he's yet to hear about the partnership trade deal with us" Josie spoke before pushing her blonde hair behind her ears and eyeing up and down while biting onto her lip which caused me to roll my eyes over to the back of my head.

Austin quickly removed the cigar from his lips and turned to look over at Charles dis-pleasingly. "$500 million dollars?!" he hissed raising his voice. "This company makes at least $850 million to 1.2 billion every week, so tell me Charles... why the fuck didn't you to take care of the partnership profit with the Japanese president?!" he questioned slamming his hand down on the table as everybody in the room remained silent daring not to utter a word.

"I-I'm sorry sir I was going to take care of it, b-but my wife-

"I don't give a shit about your wife Charles!" he scoffed quickly cutting him off. "When Ben died last September I appointed you as my new chief adviser because I believed that you had what it took but turns out that I was wrong. Not only are you wasting my time you're wasting everybody else's time, so get outta my office and pack your things, you're fired!" he yelled harshly before pointing his head over to the door as I stared at him wondering how is mood had suddenly changed.

"Please sir don't fire me, please give me another chance" Charles pleaded while clasping his hands together.

"Dez take care of him" Austin hissed before shifting his eyes away and Dez nodded his head before getting up and looking down at Charles.

"Don't make this more embarrassing for yourself Charles, you heard Austin, leave or I'll be forced to call security" Dez said before sitting back down on his chair. Charles gazed back at Austin in distress before slowly getting up and walking out his office.

It stayed silent for a brief moment till Austin slowly got up and strolled over to his bay window while throwing his cigar away. "Everyone apart from my assistant please get out of my office, we'll continue this meeting later" he spoke as calmly as possible with his back turned to us. Everyone started to get up from their seats and leave us told and I sighed to myself before looking up to see Josie scowling at me before strutting out of the room in her heels.

I looked back at Austin before turning to look over at Dez who stood up before signalling for me to come over and I quickly got up from my seat before rushing over to him.

"You know yesterday when you didn't come back Austin completely freaked out" Dez whispered down in my ear leaving me a little shocked. "He wanted to send all his bodyguards out to look for you but I had to reassure him that you were okay wherever you were because you are indeed a strong girl Ally, I mean you've lasted six months as his Assistant nobody has ever done that before" he chuckled lightly before glancing over at Austin. If only he knew that I wasn't okay and that I was in more danger that he could possibly imagine.

"Was he really mad?" I whispered before turning around to gaze at him.

"Oh he was furious... but I realized something, I realized that he truly cares for you because he's never reacted that way with anyone apart from with Cassidy" he muttered before placing his hand on my shoulder. "As you know he gets angry a lot of the time but please continue to take care of him Ally and call me if you need anything" he smiled before fixing his tie and exiting out the room.

I smiled over at the door before taking a deep breath and walking over to Austin. Not knowing how he would react I slowly placed my hand on his waist before rubbing it gently.

"A-Are you okay?" I asked gazing up at him.

He shut his eyes and bopped his head back while slowly relaxing to my touch. "I am now" he replied in a low whisper before licking his lips. I smiled up at him weakly and nestled closer to him and we stayed like that for a little while till he decided to speak up.

"What's the matter with you Ally?" he asked glancing down at me.

"W-What are you talking about?" I asked before forcing a smile onto my face.

He grasped my chin and turned his full body to me before gazing down into my eyes. "Don't do that... don't pretend to smile, that might work on other people but I'm not buying it so what's the matter?" he muttered about to push my hair out of my face but I quickly stopped him by taking a step back away from him and lowering my head down. I could tell that made him a little mad but if he was to notice my black eye then I have a feeling that I would be forced to tell him everything.

He slipped his hands about to take a step closer to me but was quickly interrupted by a knock on the door. He gazed down at me and sighed before turning to walk over to his seat behind the desk.

"Come in" he spoke while rubbing his head frustratingly and I quivered my lips before taking a seat down on his seat black couch.

"Sir, Mr Johnson is here to see you" his Secretary, Susan walked in and I quickly shot my head up to see Tony walking in behind her. He wore a pink suit and dark shades as a smile quickly plastered on his face. I shifted back in the sofa and gulped loudly as his eyes quickly shifted over to me.

"Have a seat Mr Johnson" Austin offered while pointing to the seat opposite him.

"Thank you, Mr Moon" he chuckled before walking over and taking his seat. He took of his shades before turning his head to smirk at me and my face instantly flashed with horror as I tried to ignore my beating heart. What the hell was he doing here?

Austin turned to look at me before turning his attention back to Tony. "Can I help you Mr Johnson?" he asked before leaning back on his couch and placing his hands on his desk.

"Oh you know I just came to discuss more about the business trade between your company and mine and pay your assistant a visit, I haven't seen her since you both attended my party and I thought that it was quite rude that I haven't come to say hello till now... so hello Miss Dawson, you look very beautiful as always" he smiled before sending me a wink. Austin lowered his head to bring something out from under his desk and Tony's smile quickly faded away as it was replaced with a wicked smirk.

"Hope you got the money bitch" he mouthed over to me while rubbing his fingers together.

I clenched my fists tightly and breathed in and out as my heart felt as if it was going to beat out of my chest at any minute. I stared over at Tony horrifyingly and not being able to take it anymore I quickly shot up from the couch before running over to the bathroom and slamming the door behind me.

I stared into my mirror trying to control my heavy breathing as my fingers trembled nervously. Before I knew it tears had began to stream down my face and it wasn't long before I started to sob silently to myself. It was as if my trapped up and hidden emotions from yesterday was now taking over me and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Tony was like a bad nightmare that I so desperately wanted to wake up from any minute now. I had never felt more weak and pathetic in all my life, and the worse part was that I had no way to escape from this problem without something terrible happening to the people close to me.

"I...I'm a- I'm a strong gir-" I broke down unable to finish my sentence.

Several seconds later I heard the door quickly push open and I rapidly look up in the mirror to see Austin with a worried and puzzled expression on his face. He slowly shut the door before grabbing my arm and spinning me around to face him. He slowly wiped the tears away with his thumb as his eyes started to slowly soften.

"What's going on?" he questioned this time a little more forceful.

"N-Nothing's going on Austin, I was just about to leave" I muttered going to walk past him but he quickly pulled me back and held onto my wrist tightly causing me to wince a little.

"Nothing's going on? then why did you run in here and start crying huh, tell me the damn truth Ally" he hissed while gaping down into my eyes. Right then I wanted to tell him everything but the thought of Tony waiting outside made me think again, so instead I kept my mouth shut while allowing tears to flow rapidly down my eyes.

He sighed to himself and raise his hand to slowly push my hair behind my ears and his eyes widened at what he saw. He grasped my eye slowly removing my foundation and concealer as his eyes started to fill with rage, more rage than I had ever seen before.

"Who did this?" he asked in a low whisper as his jaw clenched tightly.

"N-No one... I-I tripped and fell down the stairs to my apartment building yesterday and-

"I asked who fucking did this to you Ally, don't lie to me!" he yelled cutting me off before grabbing hold of my cheeks.

I stared up into his eyes and started to sob loudly not being able to control my emotions. "I-It's not important, please let it go" I pleaded with my voice breaking on every word. "Let it go?! which motherfucker did this to you Ally, answer me and tell me the truth!" he shouted before using one hand to cup the back of my head. All the times that I've seen him so furious, I don't think I had ever seen him so angry until then. It was as if he was a completely different person.

"I...I can't tell you I-I'm sorry" I bawled out before pushing his hand of my face and turning to run out the bathroom only to see that Tony wasn't sitting on his seat.

My breathing had started to increase and without hesitation I quickly rushed over to pick up my handbag before rushing out towards the direction of his Office. "Ally... Ally!" Austin yelled while running after me. My hands began to tremble as I pressed the button to the elevator before turning to look back at him, and before he could get to me I quickly stepped inside the elevator and watched it close as he failed trying to stop it.

I slowly slid my back down the wall and covered my face with my hands as I continued to sob loudly. I hated having to push him away and run away afterwards but if I didn't, then I would've had no choice but to really tell him the truth. I didn't want to cause him more worry and stress than he was already going threw, which meant that I had to take care of this problem myself even though I didn't know where to begin.

I had to protect him and keep him away from more pressure he could possibly face even if it meant hurting myself in the process.

* * *

It was 11 pm at night and I laid on my bed while gazing up at the full moon.

I turned my head to gaze over at Keira who was fast asleep and I sighed to myself before turning to look up at my ceiling. Austin had came over to my apartment earlier in the day after I ran away from his office and I hated having to pretend that no one was home in order to avoid facing him. Ignoring his calls wasn't something I planned to do again because I knew that it made him mad but I just couldn't help myself. I simply had no other choice.

I turned to my side as I started to think about how I was going to handle the problem with Tony till I heard my phone ring from the nightstand. I slowly lift my head from the pillow and picked up to see that it was unknown number. Not wanting to wake Keira, I quickly tip toed out of our bedroom and out to the living room before answering the call and placing it to my ear.

"Hello?" I answered tiredly before taking a seat down on my sofa.

"Hello again Ally" I hear Tony chuckle over the phone causing my breath to quickly hitch.

"Tony please leave me alone, just fucking stay away from me okay, I'm not stealing money from Austin so stop threatening me and making my life miserable okay... just stop!" I exclaimed before covering my mouth.

He laughed over the phone almost like a lunatic before letting out a long sigh. "Be down at walker street near the alleyway in 20 minutes, I need to speak to you darling and make sure you come alone or else" he uttered sternly and with that he quickly hung up the phone before I could get a chance to even reply.

I threw my phone down besides me and ran my fingers through my hair as I decided on what to do. Refusing to cry any longer I balled up my fists and took a deep breath before grabbing my house keys and jacket and running out the house. I knew that I was taking a risk in going to meet him, but I was desperate for all this to be over. Can you really blame me?

A short while later, I quickly walked down walker street while folding my arms. I shivered a little before turning to look around, there was nobody in sight due to it being almost midnight. I slowly turned around the corner and spotted a limo near the corner and two bodyguards standing beside it. One of them turned to open the backseat for me and I sighed to myself before slowly walking over and stepping inside.

I glared up at Tony as he quickly downed his glass of alcohol before slamming it back down to the side. He turned to gape at me before flashing me a smirk and I gazed at him in disgust while sitting tightly close together.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" I questioned bluntly before crossing my arms.

"You might wanna consider using that tone with me or I'll do worse to you than a black eye" he chuckled before turning to glance down at my body. "Even though you're nothing but a cheap whore you look like you'll good fun" he smirked wickedly while licking his lips as I gulped loudly before shifting back in his seat. Was he threatening to rape me?

"Anything else you wanna say?" he asked before leaning closer to me and I stayed silent while balling up my fists angrily. "Good girl" he laughed before clasping his hands together and leaning back on his seat.

"You know I realized that you're too much of a suck up to Austin to give me the $40 million in time so I thought of a better idea" he chuckled while crossing his legs. "I'm afraid that I'm going to hold you captive for a while Ally until Austin gives me the money, which is in exactly three more days or you can say goodbye to your fucking miserable life" he uttered before pulling out a gun from his pocket.

I gasped loudly while covering my mouth as my heart started to beat quickly. Obsession, complexity and hatred; those were just a few words that Tony felt towards Austin. It was as if he was making it his mission in life to completely ruin Austin's life and everything in it all because of what, all because Austin was more successful, richer and had more recognition that he could ever dream of. Just what kind of a man was he?

"Y-You're sick" I stuttered while breathing heavily. "My miserable life?... you wouldn't last a day in my shoes. I've been threw a whole lot but at least I have my family and don't pretend to be anything I'm not unlike you... I hope you rot in hell you bastard" I said in pure disgust.

Tony glared at me before letting laughing uncontrollably and before I knew it he quickly raised his hand to slap me across the face again causing me to squirm in pain.

"You know you really should watch who the hell you're talking to like that" he said raising his voice at me before signalling for his two bodyguards to get inside the front seats and drive off.

I held onto my cheek in pain as tears started to appear in my eyes once again. I had never felt more defeated and just when I was about to finally lose all hope and give up, my eyes quickly narrowed to someone who had quickly punched through the window of the backseat before reaching inside and opening the door, which caused me to scream loudly and glass to shatter everywhere.

I quickly looked up to see Austin standing with a gun aimed towards Tony as blood dripped down his hand.

"What a fucking scum you are Tony" Austin whispered as his eyes slowly flickered over to me.

"A-Austin how did you?!" Tony gasped in shock as he started to move back a little.

"You really think you can threaten my Assistant with pictures and hurting her family and I wouldn't find out?! are you forgetting who I am you piece of shit! I'm the one who made you who you are today, without me you and your fucking company would be nothing so what makes you think you can force Ally to steal money away from me huh?!" he yelled with pure rage in his eyes.

"Austin" I whispered as a single tear flew down my cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me this bastard was threatening you all this time Ally?... c'mon lets go" he sighed extending his hand out to me and I smiled about to take his hand but stopped at the sound of Tony laughing loudly.

"You really have gotten weak Austin" Tony smirked and I quickly shot my eyes up to see his two bodyguards holding their guns at the back of Austin's head. "I thought you were gonna come here with your packs of pathetic bodyguards but it looks like you came all alone... I've always had the upper hand Austin now drop the fucking gun!" Tony yelled before picking his gun up and holding it up to him. Austin glared down at him refusing to drop the gun and my heart started to beat quickly as Tony quickly grabbed me by the hair causing me to let out aloud yelp.

Austin's eyes quickly widened and without hesitation he quickly dropped the gun to the floor before wanting to rush into the car to save me but was quickly held back by his bodyguards.

"One more move Austin and I'll kill her I'll swear to God!" Tony shouted before pressing the gun onto my head.

Austin cursed to himself before turning to look down at the floor almost as if he was thinking of what to do. "Its me that you want right, not her... so let her go" he said with his eyes fixated on me. "Austin no what are you-

"You certainly are a fool" Tony chuckled before pushing me out of the Limo causing me to land on the floor. Austin quickly helped me of the floor before getting his car keys out of the pocket and handing it over to me. "Take my car and drive home Ally, don't worry about me" he whispered pointing his head over at his black Rolls Royce before running his hand down my cheek. Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I went to wrap my arms around my waist but was quickly stopped by Tony's bodyguards who cuffed Austin's hands to his back before pushing him inside the limo.

"Austin!" I screamed trying to open the door but it was already locked.

"Go home Ally and stay there, don't tell anyone about what happened alright, its gonna be okay I promise" he muttered reassuringly before gazing out at me. How can he be so calm in a time like this?

"No! No please don't take him away, take me instead please" I pleaded while sobbing loudly. Austin gazed back at me while clenching his jaw tightly and before I could say anything else the car had quickly drove away.

Tears rolled down at my eyes as the Limo quickly drove down the street. I slowly fell down to my knees bawling my eyes out while covering my face with my hands. There was nothing I could've done to save him even if I tried. After a while I quickly wiped my tears away before getting up and rushing over to Austin's car. I opened the door and stepped inside before driving in the direction of the Limo. I know Austin had told me to just go home but I couldn't let anything happen to him even if it meant putting myself in more danger.

I guess that made me a little crazy, but I had completely fallen in love with him, and losing him wasn't a risk I was willing to take.

* * *

 _ **Tony really is a scum. This chapter was a little tough to write due to some past experiences, but I enjoyed writing it overall so don't forget to review and let me know what you thought of it.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

My fingers twitched rapidly as I gripped onto the steering wheel speeding down the empty road in Austin's car.

I wasn't sure what I was going to do or what was going to happen, but the only thing I cared about was getting to Austin and making sure that Tony doesn't do anything to hurt him or kill him for that matter. I was defenseless and had no chance of stopping Tony, but as I continued driving I could hear my Father's voice telling me how much of a strong girl I am and that gave me all the confidence and motivation I needed despite how all the odds were against me.

"I'm a strong girl... I can do anything" I breathed in and out while muttering to myself over and over again and fixating my eyes on the road.

My mind instantly flashed back to the look that Austin gave me before he was cuffed and thrown into the Limo. It was a look that I had never seen in his eyes before and I had a hard time trying to understand what it meant. As I drove further on an idea quickly came into my head and without hesitation I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket before scrolling through my contacts to find Dez's number. I pressed it to my ear and after four rings he finally answered.

"H-Hello Dez I need your help" I spoke rapidly before glancing out the window as it started to rain.

"Ally?" Trish answered in a puzzled tone. "Dez is in his study doing some paperwork, is everything okay?" she asked eagerly yawning a little. "Its a long story Trish, I'm sorry if I woke you, but can you please give the phone to Dez" I sighed while pressing the phone closer to my ears.

"Alright give a minute" she said and I quickly thanked her before looking up at the mirror to see a Police car driving behind me. I cursed to myself and turned to drive down another street as quickly as I possibly can before looking back to see that the car was no longer following. I let out a sigh of relief and threw my head back before turning my attention back to the road and speeding up the car. I was more than desperate to get Austin and I wasn't gonna let anything stop me or get in my way.

"Ally, its five minutes till midnight, is everything alright?" I heard Dez ask from over the phone.

"Dez I need your help, Tony Johnson threatened me to steal $40 million from Austin and he came to save me from him near Walker street where Tony had called me to be, but they took him instead and-

"Ally slow down" Dez uttered quickly cutting him off. "Dammit I knew he was gonna go alone" he sighed and I scrunched up my face in confusion. Just what was he talking about? "Austin was really worried about you when you ran away earlier today so we contacted one of our men in the FBI and he helped us to find out that everything Tony had said to you... we were planning to take Tony out tomorrow but I guess Austin knew that he would try to do something to you again and went to save you" Dez explained as a tear slowly slid down my cheek.

He knew that Tony would've had the upper hand on him so why did he come alone and put his life in danger just to save me? Was I really that important to him like Dez had said?

"T-Tony's gonna kill him Dez, a-and its all my fault" I stuttered while sobbing silently to myself.

"Its not your fault Ally... look where are you now?" he questioned.

My breath started to hitch as I breathed heavily trying not to burst into tears yet again. "Austin gave me his car keys to drive home but I figured that Tony probably took him over to his mansion so I'm on my way there" I sniffed. I looked up at the traffic light as it flashed to red but I quickly ignored it and drove off as a couple people behind me began to honk their cars, but that was the last thing on my mind.

"No Ally! listen to me this is far too dangerous alright, turn around and drive back home and stay there for the time being until everything is sorted ou-

"I can Dez" I exclaimed cutting him off. "I know what to expect but I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight not knowing if Austin would be okay or not, so please... I-I just wanna get there and make sure he's safe" I sniffed before gripping tightly onto the steering wheel.

Dez paused over the phone for several seconds before letting out a deep sigh. "Alright... look when you get to Tony's mansion park where Tony's bodyguards from the inside wouldn't see you. I'll meet you down there soon with a some of Austin's bodyguards, call me if anything happens till then" he stated before hanging up the phone.

I slowly removed the phone to my ears and stuffed it back into my pocket before slamming down onto the brakes and putting on a brave face even though I was frightened and terrified inside. I didn't know what to expect or what was going to happen but for some reason I had hope, hope that everything will turn out right even if the odds were stacked against us.

As I drove further down the road I started to instantly remember the last conversation I had with my Dad with an 11 year old me before he passed away.

 _*~Flashback*_

 _"Daddy, Daddy please don't leave us" I screamed holding onto his bloody ribs as my mother and Keira stood behind me holding onto each other while sobbing._

 _He slowly raised his hand to cup my as a tear slowly slid down his eye and rolled down to the side. He put on a brave and hopeful smile even though he was in more pain than I could ever imagine. His breath was labored, each gasp of oxygen came with an audible croak, his chest heaved up and down with great effort as if it were weighted down. Each intake of breath he took felt harder than before, but I wasn't ready to let him go._

 _I prayed to God for him to keep him strong even though I had such little faith myself._

 _"Ally... my precious Daughter" he spoke weakly while stroking the back of my hair._

 _"Mom called the ambulance they'll be hear soon so please don't go, please stay strong for a little while" I bawled out with my voice shaking on every word._

 _More blood continued to pour out from his ribs as each second passed and I feared the absolute worse of what could happen to him. "Listen to me Ally... I want you to grow up with a purpose in life, I want you to be strong and independent and not blame anybody for your actions-_

 _"No No!" I cried quickly cutting him off. "Stop speaking like that daddy, you're not gonna die... next week is Keira's High school volley ball game remember, you've been excited for it for weeks and we all planned to go support her daddy, don't you remember" I sobbed before shifting closer to him before gasping at the pool of blood beside him._

 _"I want you to go cheer your sister on as loudly as you can" he chuckled weakly as tears continuously streamed down my cheek._

 _He took my hand and inter-wined it with his before placing a kiss on it and laying it down on his chest._

 _"Promise me that you're gonna look after your mother and sister for me... not only do I want you to protect them with all your heart but I want you to do the same to other people you meet on the way and to always be brave no matter what" he smiled before slowly raisng his other hand to wipe the tears away from my cheek._

 _"D-Daddy" I whispered before leaning down and pressing my forehead against his._

 _"You maybe almost 12 years old sweetie but you're a tough weed, you're a strong girl Ally, stronger than anyone I've ever met and I know that you're gonna do great things in life one day... I love you..." he uttered as his hands started to slowly slip away from my cheek and eyes started to slowly close._

 _"Daddy! NO!" I screamed loudly gripping onto his hands and shaking him rapidly but it was far too late. My worst nightmare had came true, he was gone, never to be in our lives again, and I never even got a chance to tell him that I loved him back._

 _*~End of flashback*_

I closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh as I thought I had almost given up all hope that night. I had watched my Father die in front of me but that was only the beginning of my horrific nightmare. I opened my eyes and glanced over at the window before turning my attention back to the road. "I love you too, dad" I whispered to myself before speeding up the car not caring about the consequences.

A while later, I pulled up further close to Tony's mansion before lowering the windows slightly and peering inside his gate to see two of his bodyguards guarding it.

"Austin..." I whispered sighing to myself before gazing up at the mansion. The thought of something possibly happening to him made my stomach ache and my head dizzy.

I rubbed my eye frustratingly before looking under the car brakes to see a silver pistol. I gasped to myself a little as I stared down at it for several seconds before deciding to pick it up. It was the first time I had ever held a gun in my life and for some reason I felt like I could do anything, I felt more powerful than I've ever felt before and as much as I thought about blowing Tony's head off, I tried to control myself from getting carried away with the idea. I mean its not that I didn't want to, but I just didn't have the balls to pull a trigger even after everything's he's done to me for the past 24 hours.

I continued to gaze down at the pistol for several more minutes till my eyes narrowed over to a black Limo pulling up besides me. I took a deep breath and stuffed the pistol inside my hoodie pocket before looking over to see Dez quickly stepping out of the Limo along with three of Austin's bodyguards; Duncan, James and David.

I breathed out a sigh of relief before rushing out of the car and over to Dez who quickly pulled me into a hug as the bodyguards stood behind him with guns hanging from their pockets.

"Are you alright Ally?" Dez asked before pulling away from me and looking back at the mansion and I nodded my head before turning to look around the place.

"Alright fellas you know the plan" Dez muttered turning around to face the three of them. "If I'm correct Tony's probably already tied Austin up in his living room so we have 15 minutes to get him the hell out of there or he's dead. Strattmon Inc. is nothing without Austin and you're all nothing without him too so lets go in there and bring him out" Dez ordered as a lump immediately filled my throat. The thought of Austin being killed after 15 minutes made me more terrified than ever.

"Yes sir" they uttered nodding their heads before cocking up their guns and walking towards the mansion gate.

"Ally, come with me" Dez whispered before wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling out a gun from his suit pocket.

We quickly ran over and hid behind the corner and watched as Austin's bodyguards quickly broke into the mansion and beat down two of Tony's bodyguards to the ground before running past them towards the front gate. Dez pushed his hair back before leading me inside the gate.

As we strolled over towards the front door I felt someone pull me back by my hair and I screamed before turning around to see one of Tony's bodyguard. "Mr Johnson told me to keep an eye for you" he uttered while reaching down to his pockets to pull out a gun but before he could Dez quickly stepped in front of me and shot him in the chest causing him to slowly fall to the floor as I jumped and gasped in shock at the scene. "Its rude to pull a woman by her hair" he hissed before shooting him once more and stuffing the gun back inside his pockets.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" Dez muttered before wrapping his arm back around my shoulders. My heart started to beat quickly as I slowly turned my head around to see him laying on the floor with a pool of blood and I took a deep breath before turning my head back around.

As we got to the front door Dez quickly called Austin's bodyguards back before letting go of my shoulders. "James, David go wait outside and look out for the cops or anyone else and Duncan will remain here with me. I have a feeling that bastard has more bodyguards around guarding the place" Dez hissed before pulling his gun out and looking around the huge compound.

"Yes sir" James and David uttered nodding their heads before running out the gate.

"Duncan you remain here with Ally while I'll go check the back" Dez ordered before walking over to the back and Duncan nodded his head before turning back to face me. "No need to worry Miss Dawson you can count on me" he spoke reassuringly and I smiled up at him before looking around nervously.

My eyes quickly narrowed over to two bodyguards quickly rushing over to us and as I was about to scream till Duncan quickly aimed his gun at the both of them shooting them to the ground and I breathed out a sigh of relief before turning around to peer inside the mansion and my eyes widened as I spotted Austin tied to a chair in the living room with duck tape covering his mouth. My lips started to quiver rapidly as he hung his head low in shame. I looked around the living room noticing that Tony wasn't anywhere to be seen and an idea quickly popped into my head.

"Duncan, please break down the door" I said breathing in and out as he gazed down at me puzzled.

"Miss Dawson that isn't part of the plan that Mr Worthy went over with us, and beside I have to protect you so I'm terribly sorry but I can't" he uttered politely before bowing his head a little.

I looked back at Austin before turning back to face him. "P-Please Duncan, Austin is inside and if we don't get him out son then who knows what will happen... please break down the door so I can quickly go and untie him" I pleaded desperately while clasping my hands together.

Duncan stared down at me undecided as he turned his head to gaze at Austin through the window before finally giving in.

"You got it Miss Dawson" he smiled nodding his head at me and before I knew it he stuffed his gun back into his pockets before kicking down the door making it look like a piece of cake.

I threw my arms around him thanking him before rushing inside the mansion, shutting the door behind me and running over to Austin. He slowly lifted his head up gazing up at me in shock as I ripped of the duck tape of his mouth and leaned down to start untying him.

"Ally what the fuck are you doing here?! I thought I told you to go straight home!" he hissed before getting up from the chair and looking down at me.

As I stared up at him tears started to fill up my eyes. He was alive and okay and I couldn't be more happier. "I-I called Dez and he came with three of your bodyguards, they're guarding the compound" I explained briefly. "I-I'm so glad you're okay... c'mon lets go" I muttered as I grabbed his hand and quickly turned around to see Tony standing besides the door with a gun in his arm and a wicked smirk plastered on his face.

"You fucking cunt!" Austin snapped letting go of my arm about to walk over to Tony but before he could take another step Tony quickly aimed the gun up at him.

"One more step and I'll fucking kill you both" he laughed like a crazy lunatic. Austin stepped in front of me as he slowly made his way over to us and I gripped onto his shirt and pressed my forehead on his back before remembering the gun in my pocket.

"You know Ally I underestimated you, you certainly are impressive... you drove all the way to my mansion to save your handsome prince, I mean its so obvious that you're in love with him anybody can see that" he chuckled and I froze in shock before turning to look up at Austin as he clenched his jaw while holding a straight look on his face. "But its pointless really because he doesn't love you back and never will... he's still in love with someone else right Austin?" Tony questioned with amusing look on his face.

Even though everything Tony said was completely true I couldn't have Austin find out about my feelings just yet, so instead I did what I do best and lied even though it pained me to do so. I guess I feared the rejection from him and our relationship being ruined yet again.

"Y-You're wrong" I stuttered before taking a step beside Austin. "I... I don't love him, I care about him which is why I drove all the way to your mansion but I don't love him" I lied through my teeth as I lowered my head avoiding Austin's obvious gaze on me.

"Whatever you say sweetheart" Tony scoffed before turning his attention back to Austin.

As he circled around us as I slowly reach into my pocket to bring out the gun, but before I could hold it up to Tony's head he quickly snatched it away from me before slapping me hard across the face.

"You bitch! do you realize that I could kill you right now for that little stunt" he yelled as I held onto my cheek squirming in pain. Austin balled up his fists in anger and clenched his jaw and I could tell that he was trying hard not to do anything to get us killed. He let out a deep sigh before lifting my head up and gazing down into my eyes. "Where did you get that gun?" he asked in an annoyed tone while stroking my cheek gently.

"F-From your car" I exclaimed gazing back into his eyes.

"You fool, you've never held a gun in your life let alone shot anybody so what makes you think that you could shoot him huh?!" he scolded while pushing my hair back.

Tony threw his head back and laughed uncontrollably before folding his arms together. "You really are a bad tempered son of a bitch aren't you Austin" he chuckled in a mocking tone. "I can imagine the headlines now once I kill you and finally get the fucking recognition that I've deserved all these years. You know what its like to be in your shadow... everywhere I turn to I see you everywhere, whether its on TV or billboards and I'm sick of it! I'm sick of you!" he yelled furiously while holding the gun up to his face.

"Everything that I have I worked hard for and cleaned up after my Father's mess, you're not on my level so don't standing there and compare yourself to me because you will never understand what its like to be CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world" Austin spoke confidently as Tony grew with more rage by the second.

He paced back and fourth and pushed his hair back before knocking over a glass vase on his center table. "I know what you're trying to do Austin and as much as I want to kill you and watch you die slowly... I'm not gonna do it... she is" he laughed before tossing Austin's silver pistol over to me.

"Shoot him you fucking whore!" he yelled before holding the gun up to my head.

I gasped in shock while staring over at him before glancing down at the gun in my hands. My head started to feel dizzy and my heart started to beat quickly as his words replayed over and over again in my head. Surely he couldn't be serious?

"You've hit a new low Tony, how dare you ask my Assistant to do something she's never done before" Austin scowled over at him ad my fingers trembled nervously.

"Shut the fuck up Moon!" he yelled before turning his attention to me. "I'm done playing games, you have one minute to shoot him or I'll fucking kill you both!" he threatened as I turned to look back at him. He had most definitely lost his mind.

"You're crazy!" I screamed gripping onto the gun tightly. "If I didn't wanna steal for him in the first place what makes you think that I'll kill him?" I exclaimed as tears started to slid down my cheek. "I'll never shoot him or do anything to hurt him for that matter so take your threats and go fuck yourself!" I hissed quickly wiping my tears away before gazing back at Austin to see him gazing back at me with the same look he had when he was cuffed and thrown into Tony's limo earlier on.

Just what did that look mean?

Tony clenched his fists tightly before walking up to me and pressing the gun closer to my head.

"Get the fuck away from her Tony!" Austin yelled while breathing in and out. "If you lay a finger on her I swear to god you'll regret it" he snapped as the same look in his eyes from yesterday instantly appeared.

"Well you better tell her to hurry up or in 30 seconds you can kiss your precious little assistant goodbye" he laughed wickedly as his hot breath lingered on my neck. Austin slipped his hands into his pockets and looked down at the floor like he was trying to figure out what to do. His paced around for several seconds before he looked back up, letting out a deep sigh and saying the last thing I expected him to say.

"Do it" he spoke in a low whisper before pointing at his chest.

"What? No!" I cried as my eyes widened at his statement. I never thought that I'd ever end up being in that position in my life. "What are you talking about, do you realize what you're asking me to do, I won't do it!" I screamed as my breath hitched.

"Are you forgetting that I'm your boss, I'm not asking you to do it I'm telling you" he ordered raising his voice a little.

"You have 10 seconds sweetheart" Tony whispered in my ear.

"Do it now Ally pull the damn trigger!" Austin yelled balling up his fists.

My breath started to shake as the gun trembled in my hands. Not only was I stuck in a difficult position where I was being forced to shoot the man I love, but it felt like I was going to pass out at any minute. My head started to feel dizzy as I gazed into Austin's eyes as he gazed back at me reassuringly. Did he realize what he was asking me to do? how can he be so calm and nonchalant at a frightening time like this.

"5...4...3..." Tony counted down as his fingers slowly pressed onto the trigger.

"Now!" Austin yelled loudly and I quickly closed my eyes before letting out a loud cry and pulling the trigger.

Silence filled the air... it was as if my soul and pride had instantly left my body and as I slowly opened my eyes to gaze at Austin laying on the floor, it felt my will to live had become meaningless.

I dropped the gun and fell to my knees as I stared at his body. What have I done?. I quickly covered my face with my hands as I started to sob loudly. Right then I didn't care if I was killed afterwards or not because I had just done the unthinkable.

"Good girl" Tony smirked before grabbing me by the hair and pulling me up. "You know I think I'd have some fun with you first before I kill you for good" he chuckled as his eyes traveled down my body. If this was before I would be disgusted by that comment, but right then I didn't care, I mean what was the point of anything anymore?

I stared blankly at him with tears rapidly flowing down my cheek. He grabbed hold of my face before stuffing the gun inside his pocket and turning back around to grab something of the floor. I shut my eyes as I sobbed silently while clenching up my fists tightly and before I knew it I heard a loud gun shot go off and quickly opened my eyes to see Tony letting out a loud groan before falling to the floor. In a swift motion I quickly spun back around to see Austin holding the silver pistol up as he breathed in and out and my eyes slowly widened in shock.

But how?

"A-Austin?" I muttered while gazing over at him.

He turned his head to flash me a smirk before unbuttoning his shirt to reveal a bulletproof vest. "You'd be surprised at how many people want me so dead so I never go out in public without wearing one" he uttered briefly. I covered my mouth as tears continued to roll down my cheek and without hesitation I quickly ran over to him.

He picked me up and held onto my waist with one arm as I sobbed on his shoulders almost like a baby. "I'll never put you in that position again, I'm sorry" he whispered before placing a kiss at the top of my head.

"Austin, man are you alright?" Dez asked rushing inside with the bodyguards.

"I'm glad you got my signal to wait outside buddy now take Ally and go, I don't want her to see what happens next" he said holding onto me tightly before walking over to Dez and placing me into his arms. Dez nodded his head and slowly turned around to walk in the direction of the door.

I quickly looked back to see Austin holding the gun down to Tony who laughed uncontrollably as a blood poured out of his body. "You're not gonna kill me Austin, you don't have the balls to" he spat out as Austin slowly bent down to press the gun towards his head.

"Let me tell you a little something about me Tony... I've put an end to scums like you ever since I was 18 years old so what makes you think I won't hesitate to blow your brains out after what you've done to me and my Assistant" he said in a calm tone as Tony chuckled. "Since when did you start caring about people Austin... you know since I already fucked Cassidy I should've fucked Ally sooner while I still had the chance don't you think" he snickered while holding onto his ribs and I sighed to myself before turning back around as Dez stepped out the door.

"See you in hell motherfucker!" I hear Austin say quickly followed by a loud gunshot.

It was as if all my worries had escaped from my body and I could now relax.

Austin strolled out the door before taking Dez of me and carrying me bridal style. "You know what to do" he spoke pointing his head over at his three bodyguards. "Yes sir" they said nodding their head before running inside the house.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulders as his hand slowly ran down my back. "I'm gonna take Ally to my place tonight and take her back home in the morning. Make sure the press doesn't find out what happened tonight, and clear off the rest of the bodies and don't leave any evidence lying around" he ordered turning to look around at Tony's bodyguards who had been shot by Duncan.

"You can count on me Austin" Dez smiled slapping his shoulders.

Austin smiled back at him before strolling in the direction of the gate while holding onto me tightly. I lowered my head and blushed lightly before looking up at his handsome face. Tonight was certainly an eventful night because despite everything that happened with Tony, I had realized that my feelings for him were definitely strong and that I needed him more than he needed me.

* * *

Two hours later, it was 2 in the morning and I was in one of Austin's many bathrooms taking a shower.

The hot water stream collides into my skin, releasing the tension. I close my eyes, and the hot steam envelopes my body. As I wash the foam off me, the water sends little streams down my back causing me to throw my head back. Everything that happened was all so overwhelming and I needed this shower more than anything to relax.

Several minutes later, I slowly stepped out of the shower before grabbing the towel and wrapping it around my petite body. I pushed my wet hair to the side and turned to stare at my reflection in the mirror before strolling out of the bathroom. I wrapped my arms around my body and walked down the long towards the direction of the guest room tonight. I smiled over at pictures of Austin on the wall before looking ahead to see him walking out of his study.

I quickly covered up my body and lowered my head nervously before looking back up again to see him eyeing me from head to toe. He wore grey sweatpants and a black T-shirt which exposed his abs and muscles even more.

"I-I'm sorry I hope you don't mind me taking a shower, how many bathrooms do you have anyway?" I asked before biting onto my lip.

"9... and I don't mid at all" he muttered as he continued to eye me. "Listen about tonight I want you to try and not think about it too much okay, I know you're not used to seeing things like that but I am and I certainly don't want to drag you into it again" he said before walking closer to me.

"It was really overwhelming, but... I'm glad you're okay" I muttered before lowering my head. "G-Good night" I said lifting my head to smile up at him.

"Goodnight" he smiled before slipping his hands into his pockets and walking past me.

I let out a deep breath and continued walking down the hallway before stopping several seconds later to look back at him. To my surprise he had turned to look back too and we stared at each other for a short while till he sped walk over to me before grabbing hold of my cheeks and smashing his lips onto mine leaving me extremely shocked.

My eyes slowly widened and it took me several seconds to process what was going on. Austin was kissing me and I was kissing back. We had now crossed all boundaries between us and there was no going back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he slid in his tongue deepening the kiss before picking me up and wrapping my legs around the torso. He backed me up against the wall as we kissed with so much passion and intensity that it made my knees weak. For a brief moment it felt like my brain had completely shut down, and the pure ecstasy of our shape-shifting mouth swirling and puckering with each delicious smack of escaping air overcame my entire body. I squeezed my arms against his head as my fingers slowly traced their down to my bare thighs.

He placed one hand at the back of my head as he began to walk over to the direction of his room without breaking our intense kiss.

As he opened the door to his room, he slowly walked over to his bed before aggressively throwing me on his bed and I'd be lying if I said that it didn't turn me on a lot. He licked his lips and smirked down at me before taking of his shirt and I bit onto my lap as my eyes roamed through his six-pack abs and tattoos.

"Take off the towel" he uttered in a low whisper sending shivers down my spine. I smiled widely to myself as I slowly removed the towel before throwing it to the side, revealing my naked body. Austin's eyes slowly roamed through my body and he licked his lips before climbing onto the bed and towering over me. He stared down at me before capturing my lips again and I loved the way I was crushed beneath him. He was so much more physically powerful than me, yet so gentle.

After a couple minutes, he slowly pulled away from my lips before moving down to my neck and down to caress my nipples. He ran his hand between my thighs and upwards, stroking along the slick wetness there. I trembled and moaned loudly as he brushed past my most sensitive place giving me a feeling of satisfaction that I had never felt before. It was as if his fingers were simply magic.

"Austin..." I moaned his name while gripping onto his hair tightly as he slowly pulled of his sweatpants. Once he was naked he put his lips back on mine and I could feel his hard length against my thigh causing me to blush deeply.

Our tongues battled for dominance as he fondled my breast causing me to shudder with excitement. After a while he bit onto my bottom lip and quickly pulled away leaving me confused.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to" he said while trying to catch his breath from all the kissing.

I stared up at him with lust and love before pulling his neck down. "I want to" I muttered gazing deeply into his eyes and he smiled down at me and pecked my lips before reaching over to grab a condom out of his drawer before quickly putting it on.

He looked down at me and pushed my hair back before inter-wining our hands together and slowly entering inside me causing me to moan his name over and over.

It was intense, it transcended all my fears and anxieties and let me blot the past out. I felt safe with him, safer than I had ever felt with anybody before. It was as if every part of my body had become connected to him and I ached for his stimulating and sensational touch as he started of slow before becoming more quicker and aggressive afterwards.

That night he made love to me like I've never been made love to before and it was as if I had instantly fallen more in love with him.

* * *

 _ **Austin and Ally finally kissed and went all the way! I really enjoyed writing this chapter so don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of it.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

The next morning I woke up feeling better than I've ever felt in a long time.

I smiled to myself and rubbed my eyes before turning over to my side to see that Austin wasn't next to me. I scrunched up my face and slowly lifted my head from the pillow and turned my head to see him talking on the phone in his balcony and I started to remember the stimulating events of last night causing me to blush deeply.

Our mutual and sexual attraction that had been building up for months was finally squashed and I couldn't be more happier at how it all unfolded. He was no ordinary man, he was one of the most famous and biggest Billionaires in the world, yet he was also a notorious killer, but in one night he had made me feel what no one else had ever made me feel, and even till now it was a night that I would never forget.

I watched as he quickly hung up the phone and threw the cigarette pressed between his lips down his balcony before turning back to face me. Considering that he was scared to go all the way with me let alone kiss me, I was sure that he would instantly regret everything that happened last night and completely brush me off but to my surprise, he slipped his hands into his sweatpants pockets before flashing me a gentle smile. I stared over at him a little shocked as he slowly made his way over to me before taking a seat besides me on the king sized bed.

Was I dreaming?

"Good morning" he spoke in a deep and raspy voice before pushing a strand of hair behind my ears.

"Good morning..." I muttered back lowering my head slightly.

He shifted towards me and sent me a gentle smile as I gazed up into his eyes a little nervously. As we continued to stare at each other he placed his finger on my chin before leaning in and placing a kiss on my lips and I quickly kissed back while placing my hand on his shoulder. Right then I couldn't be more happier.

"I hope I wasn't too forceful or aggressive last night... I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want that to happen for a while now, I've had many assistants in the past but I wasn't attracted to any of them like I am to you" he muttered in a low whisper before pulling away from the kiss and licking his lips.

I bit onto my lip and chuckled lightly as a blush slowly crept up on my cheek. "Y-You weren't.. last night was great" I uttered quietly before placing my hand on his lap.

I wanted to so badly tell him about my strong feelings for him then, but I was scared that it might push him away and I couldn't let that happen again. Even though he only felt nothing attraction towards me, I still wanted to be with him always and never leave his side. Despite his anger issues and high temper, I still loved this man, even though I knew that loving him this much would lead to future consequences.

"I wanna know everything about you, Ally" he said piercing into my eyes.

"I thought you already knew everything the week we met" I spoke causing him to chuckle a little. "Those were just things that I needed to find out... I wanna know your hopes and dreams, what you like and don't like and how you've been able to take care of your mother and sister by yourself for so many years" he stated as my heart started to beat quickly. The Austin that I first met wouldn't even take two glances at me, let alone want to know anything about me at all.

"Well for starters... I actually wanted to work for you someday, I wanted to save up enough money and go to College so that I could have the right qualifications to work in Strattmon Inc. I just didn't expect to ever become your assistant" I explained briefly.

"Oh really" he murmured with a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

He shifted closer to me placing his hand over mine and I bit onto my lip trying to keep my composure inside.

"I got my first job when I was 13 and I was able to look after my mom and Keira since then since my mom had trouble keeping jobs and when I was 17 I had to drop out of High School to make enough money for Keira's Leukemia treatment... it was what my Dad wanted of me before he died" I sighed as his large hands gently stroked my palm.

"I would love to visit his grave someday" he spoke leaving me a little shocked.

"Y-You do?" I stuttered looking back up at him.

He smiled and cupped my cheek giving me butterflies. "Absolutely, I have to go to my Office today but I'll see when I'm less busy" he whispered whilst grasping my cheek.

I grinned widely before stretching up to peck his lips. He gazed into my eyes for a brief moment as he slowly took my hand and kissed it before getting up to walk over to his balcony. I giggled excitedly to myself before noticing the scratches I had left on his back from last night. I grimaced to myself before snickering loudly as he turned around to arch his brow up at me.

"I'm sorry its just... you're back its-" I muttered quietly unable to finish of my sentence.

"Oh that" he smirked dangerously whilst running his hands through his hair. "Well I certainly enjoyed you moaning my name and scratching down my back, if I knew you Miss Dawson" he winked before slipping his hands in his pockets and turning to walk back to me.

I bit onto my lip seductively and smirked to myself before pushing the covers of me and getting out of bed as his eyes wandered down my naked body. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it, sir" I said while slowly moving closer to him.

In a swift motion he quickly picked me up and flung me over his shoulders before heading over to the bed and I laughed while holding onto his arm tightly. That night that we spent together changed a lot of things for us, it brought us closer together and made us connected as one, but even though it was the most passionate of my life, I knew not to expect to much from it afterwards because Austin was a man who cared profoundly about his image in the public eye and being in a relationship with his assistant who came from a poor background wasn't a risk he was willing to take.

But still, was it so bad that I wanted to be with him even after knowing that he might never love me like I loved him? Maybe I was way in over my head, but I never regretted everything that happened between us, not even till now.

* * *

An hour later, I strolled down the long flight of stairs before peering down into the living room to see Austin sitting on the sofa watching TV on his large Television with a glass of martini in his hand Unlike his usual suit get-up he wore a blue formal shirt and leather jacket, along with black . I smiled over at him before turning my attention to the TV to see a reporter stood outside Tony's mansion.

 _"Business man and CEO of 'Johnson's enterprise'; Tony Johnson, was found dead in his New York mansion early this morning. It is reported that Mr Johnson had committed suicide as there was a gun found laying beside him, and Police are looking into the investigation on his death and what lead him to do the unthinkable while his company was at the peak of success in partnership with Strattmon Inc. run by Billionaire, Austin Moon'._

I quickly looked over at Austin as he held a straight look on his face before grabbing the remote and switching of the TV. He placed his glass of martini on the stool besides him as Duncan slowly walked through the door and over to him.

"God morning sir" he spoke bowing his head a little as I slowly made my way down the stairs.

"Good morning Duncan, good job in clearing all the evidence" Austin uttered before turning his head to glance over at me. I stood with my hands together and smiled over at him and he smiled back before turning his attention over to Duncan. "Go outside and tell the paparazzi's and reporters to get the hell away from my mansion, I know they'll be waiting outside to get up in my face and ask me questions about that bastard, and I need my fucking privacy" he hissed a little irritated before rubbing his eyes.

"Yes sir" said Duncan placing his hand on his back before turning to walk away.

"Oh and Duncan..." Austin trialed off causing him to stop and turn his head back. "I trust you" he uttered placing his arms above his sofa.

"T-Thank you sir" Duncan grinned happily bowing his head at him before turning around to stroll out the front door.

I glanced over at the door about to walk over to him but stopped as I heard people shouting from outside his mansion gate and I figured that it was probably the press, just like he had predicted. I turned my head back to him as he slowly shut his eyes before letting out a deep sigh. Seeing as how he was one of the most famous and richest businessman in the world, everyone including the press wanted to know what he was doing at all times, which meant that he could never have any privacy and time to himself.

Even though he doesn't let me see how stressed and frustrated he was, I could still tell... every time I gazed into his eyes it was as if I could tell what he was thinking, and living this billionaire lifestyle each day didn't bring him happiness, but he simply had no choice due to the amount of pressure from his Parents and the press.

I slowly walked over to him and took a seat on his lap whilst stroking his hair gently and he sighed into my chest before quickly snaking his strong arms around my petite waist.

"You're Austin Moon... you can do and overcome anything" I whispered whilst staring down at him and grasping his cheek.

"I'm not the Austin Moon those idiots think I am" he sighed gazing back up into my eyes.

"No... you're better than him, that's why they should know the real you" I smiled stroking his cheek. He sighed and slowly removed my hand of his cheek before lowering his head slightly. "The real me? I don't even know the real me, Ally" he scoffed clenching his jaw. I gazed down at him for a brief while as his arms started to slowly loosen from my waist. Somehow when he had let me go, I had never felt so empty, it was as if I needed his warmth around me at all times.

"Why don't we get going" he said quickly flashing me a smile to change the mood.

I smiled back before slowly getting up from his lap and pulling him up with me. He placed his hand on my lower back and put on his dark shades from his pocket as we strolled out the front door and over to his car garage. Even though I had been in here several times, I still couldn't help but gasp in awe and amazement at the many, different and expensive cars he owned each time. At the age of 25 he had more wealth and success than many people could only dream of in their lifetime.

Austin chuckled at my expression as he leaned on his blue Ferrari. "Why don't you pick a car" he said while smirking over at me. I placed my arms behind my back and grinned widely before walking over to him. "Well... I don't suggest that you have a mini cooper parked around somewhere?" I asked causing him to laugh. His laugh was so rare, but it was truly one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen.

"Hm... how about that one?" I asked pointing over at a black Mercedes Benz parked over to the right.

"One of my cheapest ones" he smirked before going over to open the passengers seat for me. "How much did it cost?" I asked furrowing my brows at him.

"Around $1.2 million, I can't remember, I got it as a birthday present" he answered and I gazed at him gobsmacked before stepping into the car. Who would've ever thought that I'd be sitting in a million dollar car, damn, these rich people.

"A lot of people look at me and the first thing that they see is how much money I have, I had to learn to live with it for years" he scoffed before getting inside the driver's seat and putting on the seat belt. I gazed up at him and smiled a small smile before placing my hand on his lap. "You know my Dad used to say the amount of money you have or the less money you have doesn't define you as a person" I spoke as he took a quick glance at me before starting up the car and driving out of the garage.

As we drove out the gate and away from the paparazzi's and reporters who were still stood out the mansion, I turned to look out the tainted windows before feeling a hand come in contact with my lap. I quickly gaped up at Austin as he focused his attention on the road while slowly running his hand down my thigh. I lowered my head nervously and placed my hand over his before placing my head on the window and gazing up at him.

"A-Austin I have to tell you something" I sighed gazing down at our hands.

"What is it?" he asked before taking a quick glance at him.

I just couldn't tell him, I just couldn't tell him how I felt when he clearly didn't feel the same way.

"Uh n-never mind" I stuttered nervously before turning my head to face the window. I guess I had no choice but to remain silent about my feelings for now even though it killed me too.

A while later, we slowly pulled up in front of my apartment building.

I quickly turned my head to look up at Austin as he turned of his car engine before peering down at me. He took of his shades and placed it to the side before lowering his head like he was trying to figure something out.

"I want you to come over for dinner tonight" he smirked before lifting his head back up and taking my hand.

I grinned widely at him whilst pushing a strand of hair behind my ears. Who would've ever thought that Austin Moon would ever invite me to dinner. "What are we having?" I asked gently squeezing his hand. "Well, anything you want" he smirked as his eyes fixated on me. The way he looked at me was unlike anything I'd ever witnessed before, his stare alone held so much power and control over me and the way he smiled gave me butterflies and made me feel something I had never felt before.

Why did he have such a big effect on me?

"Well spaghetti and mac and cheese are my favorite foods but-

"Then that's what we're having, I'll get my chefs to prepare it" he spoke cutting me off and we quickly burst into laughter.

"I-I have to go now, its 10:30 and my mom's probably at work, which means Keira's all alone upstairs" I stated before turning around to look up at the building. "You care for your sister a lot, I like that" he smirked while pushing my hair back.

We stared at each other not saying anything, and after a brief while he quickly leaned over to smash his lips onto mine. He dug his hands into my hair and wrapped his arm around my waist as he started to deepen the kiss, which sent my emotions flying everywhere.

Seconds later, he slowly pulled away from my lips and started trailing small, slow kisses along the underside of my jaw, slowing down slightly under my chin and then continuing down the other side of my jaw, and in that moment I didn't seem to move or breath. He moved his kisses slowly up onto my cheek before capturing my lips yet again in one enticing moment. After a while he quickly broke the kiss to gauge my reaction. My eyes were closed and my mouth was slightly open, longing for more of the feel of his sensual lips on mine once again, but sadly it did not happen.

"We should stop before I get carried away" he panted before fixing his hair and turning to face me. "Go... I'll see you tonight" he said in a low whisper and I nodded my head before opening the door and stepping out.

I clutched onto my handbag and walked over to the building before turning around to see his car still parked. He rolled down the windows and winked over at me and I blushed to myself before heading inside the building unable to stop smiling. I guess that was the effect he had on me.

I slowly walked up the stairs and over to my apartment but stopped as I noticed someone walking back and fourth near the door and I looked closer to see that it was Alexis. She wore a short white dress with a denim jacket and pink heels, along with a headscarf and sunglasses to disguise herself.

"Alexis?... what are you doing?" I asked quickly walking over to her.

"Oh Ally I'm so glad you're here" she said breathing out a sigh of relief before throwing her arms around me. "I came back from Washington with my Parents yesterday and Trent has been ignoring me ever since, I went over to his house but he wasn't there so I figured that he'd be here, b-but I was to scared to knock" she spoke quickly before taking of her sunglasses.

I started to think back to her interview on a red carpet two days ago and how Trent had felt when he saw it. Even though he had gone into the bedroom with Keira afterwards to supposedly take his mind of it, I still didn't know if they ended up doing the deed, due to Keira ignoring me every time I asked.

"Alexis... we saw your TV interview at some red carpet two days ago when you said he was just a fan" I explained staring up at her as her eyes started to slowly widen. I sighed to myself and brought out the keys from my handbag before quickly opening the door to see Keira and Trent laughing while on the sofa.

"Hey Ally what's up, you've been working way too hard these days" Trent uttered before getting up and walking over to me. I smiled up at him before looking back at Alexis as she lowered her head in shame before slowly making her way into the apartment and closing the door behind her. Trent held a scowl on his face and crossed his arms as Keira slowly made her way over to him.

"What is she doing here?" she asked as she gently grasped Trent's arms.

"T-Trent, baby, I can explain I-

"Don't fucking call me that!" he snapped quickly cutting her off. "We're not dating remember, and I'm glad I didn't ask if you wanted to be my girlfriend after you sold me out on TV, if you're so ashamed of me then why did did you spend so much time with me for the past four months huh? you fucked up Lex, so its over" he said bluntly before shrugging his shoulders.

"Trent, just give her a chance to explain, please" I sighed clasping my hands together before turning back to face Alexis.

Tears started to fill her eyes as she quickly took her headscarf before looking down as Keira slowly linked her arms with Trent. "I-I didn't mean to say those things Trent, it killed me to say that I didn't know who you were but I was forced to by my Parents, they said that they couldn't have people know that I'm seeing you so they forced me to say all those things, please forgive me I-I'm sorry" she stuttered as a single tear slowly flew down her cheeks.

Trent stared down at her for several seconds before kissing his teeth and turning away. "You're getting engaged to some rich dude in August aren't you, so why don't you just leave me alone and go prepare for that because its obvious that I'm not the guy for you, I mean we're not even in the same worlds Lex, we can't-

"No! what are you saying!" Alexis screamed quickly cutting him off.

"Trent is no longer interested in you barbie doll, you ruined your chances with him by being a stuck up bitch just like I said you would so get out!" Keira hissed pointing over to the door and I rolled my eyes before placing my hand on Alexis' back. "Shut up Keira, she's not going anywhere" I scolded before gazing up at Trent to see him with his head hung low.

Mascara began to stain down Alexis' cheeks as she gaped deeply at Trent. She looked at him like how I looked at Austin, and that's when I knew that she was crazy in love with him.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth to speak again. "I know that I fucked up badly and hurt you, b-but I wanna be with you more than anything Trent... I love you" she said muttering the last three words as Trent quickly shot his head up in shock.

"You what?" he asked taking a step closer to her.

"I love you Trent, so I can't lose you no matter what-

"I see what you're trying to do" Trent laughed quickly cutting her off. "You're just like all my other exes where you think you can lie to me and I won't see through your bullshit? you're nothing but a fucking liar Lex, even looking at you right now is making me disgusted!" he uttered harshly leaving me a little shocked. The Trent I knew since freshmen year of High school would never say those words to a girl no matter how angry he was.

"I'm not lying, I really do love you and wanna be with you more than any-

"Just drop it alright, the feelings that I had for you are gone and like I said before its over between us, so just stay in your billion dollar mansion and far away from me!" he yelled as Keira gently rubbed his muscles calming him down.

"Its okay Trent, she's not worth it" Keira whispered rubbing his back and before I knew it, he quickly spun around to her and grabbed hold of her cheeks before pressing his lips down on hers causing me to gasp in shock. As the two continued to make out, I slowly turn my head to look at Alexis as she held a distraught and distress look on her face. It was a look every girl had once they've just gotten their heart broken. She started to sob silently and before I could say anything she quickly open the door and ran out the apartment.

In anger I quickly stormed over to the sofa before picking up a cushion and throwing it at Trent and Keira causing them to quickly pull away from each other.

"You guys make me sick, and when did you become such a fucking ass hole Trent!she just told you she loves you and you just treat her like shit and make out with Keira right in front of her, where the hell is my best friend because he certainly isn't here!" I yelled furiously at him before going to run after Alexis.

It had all unfolded and escalated so quickly right before my eyes, and no matter what happened at the end, someone was bound to get hurt.

* * *

"Mr Moon is inside waiting, Miss Dawson" Duncan spoke before opening the car door for me and I stepped out before thanking him and turning to look around the compound. It was 8:30 pm and I was over at Austin's mansion for our little dinner date, as I liked to call it.

"Thanks for picking me up again Duncan, you've done so much for me and I really appreciate it" I smiled whilst clutching onto my handbag.

"You're very welcome Miss Dawson, you are Mr Moon's long Assistant so I should be thanking you" he said bowing his head a little. "You know I don't like to be called Miss Dawson all the time, I'm only 19, call me Ally" I chuckled before swinging my handbag over my shoulder. I turned to look down at my short black dress I had borrowed from Keira before walking off.

As I strolled over to his front door, I started to think back to last night and this morning. It all seemed so unreal, almost as if I were in a dream that I never wanted to wake up from. I went to knock on the door but realized that it was already open, wasting no time I quickly pushed the door open about to step in till my eyes narrowed over to Austin sitting on his sofa and talking with the person that I least expected to see today, or for a long time at that matter.

"Please Austin just hear me out, I came here because I missed you" Cassidy sighed before shifting closer to him and placing her hand on his thigh.

I quickly stepped back and peered behind the door before rapidly breathing in and out. The last time I saw Cassidy was a month ago at Tony's party when Austin had ended things with her. I guess at the back of my mind I always knew that she would come back into his life, and even though I tried to run away from that thought, I knew I could no longer do that anymore now.

"I told you that I needed some time away from you Cass, you fucked with my head and played with my heart so leave me alone for a little while longer so I can get over you and move on for the both of us-

"Its been a month Austin!" she snapped quickly cutting him off. "How long do you expect me to give you some more space for huh?... look after Eliot and I talked with our Parents and ended our engagement, I realized that I took you for granted and didn't appreciate you when you were always there for me, I need you Austin so please give me another chance" she pleaded before flicking her blonde hair back.

Austin ran his hands down his face before getting up from the sofa. "I want to... but I can't, not anymore" he uttered as I watched on overwhelmingly.

"Why not?" Cassidy asked slowly getting up and walking over to him. "Is this because of Ally?... do you like her now? have you slept together?" she asked quickly bombarding him with questions.

"There is nothing going on between me and my assistant" Austin spoke briefly, leaving a hard lump in my throat.

"You told me that you were attracted to her Austin-"

"Listen Cass I meant what I fucking said last time!" he snapped whilst running his fingers through his hair. I need you to let me go for good... I fell in love with you the first time I saw you when I was 18, I'm turning 26 in three weeks, I can't keep doing this for the rest of my life alright!" he yelled startling me a little.

"What do you want Austin?" she questioned while crossing her arms and piercing her eyes into his.

Austin stopped to look down at her before sitting back down on the sofa with his head hanging low. "I want to get married someday, I want a wife who doesn't just want me for my money and I want lots of kids, but you don't understand" he sighed before placing his hand on top of his head.

"I do understand Austin... and I can give you all of that" she whispered before lifting his head up and placing her hand on his cheeks as my eyes slowly widened. She couldn't possibly be serious. "I love you Austin and I'm sorry for realizing that so late... I know you still love me too, its okay I will never hurt you again I promise" she muttered before taking a seat on his lap and pushing his hair back. My fingers started to twitch as I tried to hold back the tears threatening to fall from my eyes, why did this have to happen? why then?!

She had had him hooked on her yet again and it just wasn't fair.

I watched as Austin gazed up at her for a brief moment before slowly wrapping one arm around her waist and cupping the back of her head. She grinned down at him and pressed her forehead against his before leaning down and kissing his lips. He slowly kissed back and held onto her tighter and it felt as if my had just been ripped out of my chest.

I continued to gaze over at them with tears rolling down my eyes. Austin slowly opened his eyes and caught my gaze and he quickly pulled away from the kiss as his eyes started to slowly widen. I wiped away my tears and took one more glance at the both of them before turning around to run away.

"Ally, wait!" I heard Austin yell my name but I didn't bother to stop and turn around. I knew he would hurt me, I knew it, so why did I pretend like everything was finally settled between us, why did I have hope that we could somehow be together despite us being from two completely different worlds when I knew that it would surely end up like this. I guess I just thought that things could've been different, but I couldn't have been more wrong.

All I wanted to do right then was just run far away and never look back.

"God dammit I said wait!" he hissed quickly grabbing hold of my arm as I was about to run out of his compound. In anger I quickly shoved him away and slapped him across the face before going to throw punches over at his chest.

"This is what you wanted isn't it?" I cried as tears rapidly streamed down my face. I feel like that's all I ever do now is cry and I was getting fed up with it. "Why did you give me the best night of my life last night if you were only gonna end up hurting me huh?" I sobbed going to throw a punch over at his chest again till he quickly caught my hand.

"If I knew that you were gonna become so invested in this then I would've refrained myself from touching you" he uttered slowly shattering my heart into tiny pieces.

I ran my fingers through my hair and shook my head as my lips quivered rapidly at his statement. "I've watched her ruin your life and play with your heart over and over again but now I don't care, c-can't you see that she's using you again, why are you so blind Austin, she can't give you everything that you want in life-

"Then who the hell can, you?!" he yelled quickly cutting him off.

"Yes! because I'm actually in love you, you bastard!" I yelled louder before quickly realizing what I had just blurted out. Oh shit!

Austin stared down at me in shock not believing what had just came out of my mouth. Even though I didn't mean to say it, I somehow find myself not regretting it even one little bit. I slowly lowered my head and balled up my fist before turning around to walk away but got pulled back again by Austin.

"I'm going to forget about last night and pretend that it didn't happen because you're gonna do the same anyway" I sniffed while lowering my head to avoid his gaze. "I'm not gonna quit even though I want nothing to do with you right now, I'm gonna keep being your assistant till my contract is over but t-till then lets just go back to how we were and keep things professional because that's always what you wanted right?2 I exclaimed with my voice breaking on every word. He stayed silent as his grip started to slowly loosen on my wrist and I scrunched up my face sobbing silently to myself.

I didn't want all these things to happen and it killed me to say all these things but I simply had no other choice.

I slowly turned around to see Cassidy gazing at us with her arms placed by the side and I slowly turned back around and removed my hand from Austin's grip before running out the gate.

I felt, empty, desolated and worthless. What had become of me?

I had to force myself to get over by him by any means possible because I had been through a lot in life and getting hurt by him wasn't something that I wanted to happen over and over again, but I knew that it wouldn't be that easy.

* * *

 _ **Damn do you think this is the end of Austin and Ally? please don't forget to review this chapter and tell me what you thought of it.**_

 _ **Also, there would be some days where I don't update because I have a lot of school work to catch up on because I've spent a lot of my time on this story (which is my number one priority right now lol), but if I don't update on a certain day or two days in a row for that matter please understand that I have a lot of work to do, but apart from that thanks for all the reviews I get, you guys truly are the best and I love y'all.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

It was a windy, yet sunny morning on May 6th, 2013 and Austin and I were in his Limo driving over to his Office.

Ever since the incident with Cassidy one and a half month ago, I've made sure to remain professional and also keep my fair distance away from him at all cost even though it pained me to. Being that I was already his Assistant, there were most times that I found it incredibly hard to, and the worse part of all this was that my feelings for him hadn't changed for even the slightest bit. It was as if fallen in love with him had also came with a spell which could never be broken.

I peered down at my short, black pencil skirt before slowly lifting my head up to glance at him. He had on his dark shades to cover up his eyes while he blew on his cigar before turning his attention to me and I instantly shot my head back down to avoid any awkwardness between us.

I let out a small sigh as I started to think back to how I had accidentally blurted out my feelings for him. I was angry, hurt and frustrated but that wasn't an excuse to let something like that slip out when he clearly didn't love me back and never will. The three words that normally brought people together had drove us further apart. I guess us sleeping together was a mistake, I guess it never should've happened at all, but why... why couldn't I forget about that night we shared together no matter how hard I tried.

Why couldn't I forget about him no matter how hard I forced myself to...

"How long are you going to keep acting immature Ally, you haven't said a single word to me since I picked you up from your apartment" he spoke up with a little irritation in his voice before taking of his shades and turning his head to blow the whiff of his cigar smoke into the air.

I clenched my fist and bit onto my tongue to avoid saying anything that cause yet another fight between us. "W-We agreed on you just referring to me Miss Dawson, sir-

"I didn't agree to anything" he hissed cutting me off before pulling his suit blazer over his shoulder. "You work for me, that means I'll refer to you however I want" he uttered briefly.

"Aus- I mean sir... I'm very tired from the amount of work I had to complete for you last night, so please... just spare me a little for today" I sighed lowering my head t avoid eye contact with him.

He let out a deep sigh before taking of his shades and rubbing his eyes. He parted his legs wide open and eyed me from head to toe and I felt my heart beating at his alluring stare. "You wanna be professional huh?" he scoffed before pushing his hair back. "Do you want me to say I'm sorry for what happened again, would that make you look at me when I'm talking to you?... I'm sorry for leading you on and making you feel what you feel for me, but if I knew that you felt this way then I would have refrained myself from going as far as we did that night" he said as I gripped onto my handbag tightly with my head lowered.

There he went breaking my heart yet again, and I had to pretend that I wasn't affected by his comment but deep down I was hurting a lot inside. I couldn't let this carry on, I couldn't pretend to feel like this while he knew my one weakness towards him, so instead I did what I did best, I lied yet again.

"I don't" I muttered finally raising my head up to look at him.

"You don't what?" he asked before rolling down his window to throw his cigar away.

"I-I lied when I said that I loved you" I stated as my grip on my handbag tightened. "I guess I had a little crush on you and thought it was something more but it wasn't... I'm sorry if I made you confuse by saying it, but I-I don't feel anything for you, you're just my boss and we shouldn't have slept with each other either" I muttered as the hard look on his face slowly softened. He stared at me for a brief while not saying anything before putting his shades back on and turning to glance at the tainted windows.

"Yeah... maybe we shouldn't have" he said in a low whisper as the Limo slowly pulled up in front of the Strattmon Inc. building.

I gaped out the window to see paparazzi's and reporters waiting outside for Austin as usual before turning back to look at him as he fixed his tie and stepped out of the car while avoiding eye contact with me. I sighed to myself and stepped out with the help of Duncan as flashes of camera instantly flashed in my eye almost blinding me. I forced a smile on my face and lowered my head as Austin and I quickly made our way inside the building ignoring the many different questions being thrown at us. After eight months of being the assistant to one of the biggest billionaire's in the world, I still wasn't used to all the public attention and would never understand how anyone could love the spotlight.

"Good morning, sir" his Secretary, Tiffany beamed before shooting up from her seat and flashing a wide smile at him.

Austin ignored her and strolled over towards the elevator not bothering to look at her and I could sense that he was a little annoyed or a lot. He ignored all the other greets from people who crowded around him before walking inside the elevator and I took a deep breath before running inside before it could close.

As I stepped into the elevator, I glanced up at Austin to see him standing sternly with his hands in his pockets and I lowered my head slightly before joining my hands together and turning my back to him.

We stayed in awkward silence for a brief while till he decided to speak up. "Are... Are you trying to fuck with my head?" he spoke raising his voice a little as I slowly turned around to face him. He ran his fingers through his hair and paced back and fourth while breathing in and out. "I don't know what I fucking feel anymore or if I should believe anything that comes out of your mouth. Fuck! I'm so confused" he hissed while rubbing his head.

"I...I'm not like your girlfriend sir, I don't fuck with your head and I only tell you what's best for you" I groaned annoyingly while crossing my arms.

He stopped to glance at me. His frustrated and bewildered expression was quickly replaced with a cold, hard scowl and I gulped loudly before taking a step back away from him till I reached the wall.

"You know just because I let you get away with some things doesn't mean you can insult the woman that I love anyhow you like, you watch your damn mouth" he spoke walking closer to me and slowly placing his hand above my head and I quivered my lips as I tried hard to hold in the tears that were threatening to appear in my eyes. My heart was being crushed into small, tiny pieces yet again and there was nothing that I could do about it.

That hurt more than I thought it would.

As the elevator doors opened Austin slowly took a step back away from me before straightening his tie. "Maybe you should take a week or two off next week so I can clear my head properly" he hissed before strolling out the elevator. I blinked my eye shut and tried to hold back the hard lump in my throat before taking a deep breath and following after him.

"Good morning, sir" his board of directors quickly stood up to greet him as we walked into his Office. Austin took of his shades and strolled over to his front desk refusing to even glance over at them.

"I informed Tiffany to tell you all that I rescheduled the meeting to 4 pm today so what the hell are you all doing here?!" he questioned harshly before sitting down on his seat.

"W-We're very sorry sir, but your Father told us to stick to the normal time due to the President's important arrival next we-

"My Father?!" Austin snapped quickly cutting off his Chief Operating Officer. "That old man might have ran this place for 30 years but you take orders from me now, do you understand!" he yelled as everyone nodded their heads in silence. "I made this company into a billion dollar company in just five years of being CEO and cleaned up that bastards mess, I'm the reason why you all fucking live in mansions and have everything you could ever want and don't forget that I can take all that away from you anytime that I want!" he hissed trying to contain his anger.

"We're very sorry sir, it won't happen again" his COO, Steve uttered nervously before adjusting his glasses and lowering his head.

"Get out of my Office" he hissed before going through his files placed on his desk as everyone quickly made their way out his Office without any hesitation.

I scratched the back of my head and placed one arm behind my back nervously as I stood silently. Seeing as how he often took his anger out on other people when he was furious, I dared not utter a word, especially since I was the reason that made him annoyed in the first place.

It wasn't like I wanted to lie to him about my feelings for him and confuse him even more, but I had to do everything in my power to distance myself away from him in hopes that someday I could finally get over him. It hurt knowing that things had turned out like this between us after we spent a passionate and sensual night together over a month ago, but it wasn't like I really expected anything more to happen between us. He was a very rich and very famous man and I was just an ordinary and plain girl oblivious to the world he lived in.

I guess it just wasn't meant to happen...right?

Austin rubbed his head frustratingly and sighed to himself before turning his attention over to me. "Go send an email to the white house Secretary and tell her to reschedule the President's arrival to the company in two weeks since I'll be incredibly next week" he ordered in a dull and exhausted tone before pointing his head over at my small office far beside his front desk.

I nodded my head before removing my handbag from my shoulder and strolling over to my office. As I took a seat down in front of my computer, I scanned through my important files on the desk before looking over at Austin as he read through a document while slowly grasping his chin.

It was as if whenever I stared at him for this long, I could still feel his soft lips on mine and his large, stimulating hands roaming through my body. I groaned under my breath and slapped my forehead to snap myself out from those thoughts before glancing back down at my computer and sighing to myself. How was I supposed to forget every detail about that night when I couldn't get over him in the first place?

Life could not be more against me as it was at that time.

As I went to open my computer someone had quickly barged through the door of the Office and I rapidly look up to see that it was Cassidy. She was dressed in a black crop top with black leather jeans, red six inch heels, and bright red lipstick and her long blonde hair was curled perfectly down to her waist. How did I think I could ever compare with a supermodel and actress like her.

She placed her handbag on her arm before flashing a wide grin over at Austin and walking over to him.

"Hey baby, I called you earlier but you weren't answering" she said before taking a seat on his lap and stroking his hair. She glanced over at me for a couple seconds before quickly looking away and I bit my tongue trying hard not to roll my eyes. I shouldn't have felt incredibly jealous and bitter but I did and it certainly wasn't a nice feeling. I wanted to be the one who could run my fingers through his blonde hair and kiss him however and whenever I like, but like I said faith wasn't on my side at all.

"What are you doing here Cass? don't you have a big fashion show tonight in LA?" he asked while smiling a small smile up at her.

"I did... but I cancelled last minute, you've been working a lot lately and I've been working a lot too and we haven't really spent that much time together" she uttered before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Besides, I have a surprise for you tonight" she smirked before placing a kiss on his lips.

I quickly removed my eyes away from then and gazed down at my lap as my heart ached morosely. If I knew that being in love with him was going to be painful like this then I never would've allowed myself to fall for him in the first place.

I heard someone barge through the door yet again and I quickly look back up to see Austin's Father, Mike, strolling into the Office alongside a couple bodyguards. As he stepped further inside the Office, it felt as if the mood had quickly changed and something was bound to happen. I turn my head to look over at Austin as he held a scowl over at his Dad before running his hand down his face.

"Could you excuse us Cass" he sighed with his eyes fixated on his Dad and she nodded before placing a kiss on his cheek and getting up from his lap before heading towards the door, making sure to look back at me once more.

Mike took a seat across from Austin before glancing over at me as the bodyguards stood behind him with their arms placed behind their backs. "Shouldn't you tell your assistant, Miss Dawson, over there to excuse us as well?" he questioned as I gazed over at him not saying a word. Austin turned his head to look at me for a brief moment before turning his attention back to his Dad. "What the hell are you doing here Mike?" he hissed irritatingly ignoring his question.

Mike chuckled to himself before lighting a cigar which was offered by one of his bodyguards. "Its 10 am son, aren't you suppose to be in a meeting with the board of directors to decide on President Obama's plans with the company?" he asked before crossing his legs and blowing on his cigar.

"This is my god damn company now Mike, I'll take care of the President's arrival just like I've taken care of your mess for the past 5 years, so I don't need your deciding things along with my board of directors on your own terms, do you understand me? now please leave me office right away". Mike snickered loudly and rubbed his eyes before blowing his cigar smoke directly into Austin's office. The relationship that they had was most definitely mad and twisted. "You are just like your mother, you both never listen to me and do things on your own terms, I ran this god damn company for over 30 years and I could've carried on to if-

"If you didn't murder the former vice President?!" Austin snapped quickly cutting him off as I hung my mouth low in shock. "If it weren't for me the press would've found out and you would've been locked up for the rest of your life which is where you belong!" Austin yelled loudly before getting up from his chair and walking over to his Father.

Before he could get closer to him Mike sighed to himself and clicked his fingers and one of the bodyguards quickly pulled out a gun from his pocket before holding up to his face as I stood up gasping in shock. I was about to run out my office till Austin quickly grabbed the bodyguard's arm and twisted it before tackling him to the floor and snatching the gun away from him. "Get out of my Office!" Austin yelled angrily and the bodyguard quickly got up from the floor before running out of the office as quickly as possible.

"You certainly have gotten braver son" Mike chuckled as Austin turned to look at me before throwing the gun down on his desk. "But you should be more like your sister, Alexis, and realise that without me you would be nothing".

"You miserable fucking cunt!" Austin scoffed before throwing some files on his desk down to the floor.

Mike's facial expression quickly dropped as he got up from his seat to face Austin and I stood while watching the Father and son exchange deadly looks to each other.

"Let me tell you something, Alexis isn't getting engaged to anybody, you and that witch aren't putting her through the same torture you did to me seven years ago alright" Austin spoke slowly before flicking Mike's tie away.

"That is not your decision to make son, you have no power-

"I have more power than you and that witch combined and you know it. You're not making my little sister do anything that she doesn't want to, and if you do... well I just feel sorry of what's going to happen to you afterwards Mike" he hissed while clenching his jaw tightly.

"You son of a bitch!" Mike uttered sternly before taking a step closer to him. "You turned 26 last god damn month and you're nowhere close to being a man" he laughed as Austin's eyes started to grow with rage. "You see that whore that just left a couple minutes ago? she doesn't love you, nobody does!, the only reason why she strutted down here is because of the $20 billion dollar net worth next to your name. You know you're gonna end up alone son, and you're gonna die alone too because your bad temper would surely drive everybody away, I wish me and your mother had just gotten rid of you" he spoke wickedly as Austin's clenched his fists tightly and I could tell that he was trying not to throw a punch at him.

He ran his fingers through his hair and paced back and fourth down his Office. His eyes were filled with so much rage, yet hurt and pain and all I wanted to do right then was comfort him.

"What the hell are you doing standing in my office if you despise me so much?!" Austin shouted furiously as his eyes started to slowly water. "Why the hell am I even your son? why did I bother to do all those things for you years ago when you're nothing but full of shit. You know I wish you would've gotten rid of me while you had the chance too because let me tell you something Mike, I wish to God that you had!" he yelled before storming out of his Office and slamming the door loudly causing me to jump.

It was the first time I had ever seen him so close to tears. Right then I understood why one of the reasons why he was so unhappy with life and that was because of the evil and despicable man he called his Father.

* * *

It was 7:30 pm and Trent and I were driving around in his car as the sounds of the busy streets of New York echoed in the background.

Every where I turned to look there was a picture of Austin either on a billboard or poster and I couldn't help but think back to his fight with his Father earlier today in his Office. Even though he came back a while later with his usual expression pretending that everything was okay, I knew that it was far from that. His Father's words were as harsh as I ever imagined them to be and the look in Austin's eyes as he told him he was gonna die alone was something I would never forget.

Just what kind of Father was he exactly.

I sighed to myself and turned to look over at Trent as he gripped onto the steering wheel tightly while his eyes were heavily fixated on the road. Ever since he broke things off with Alexis, she had stopped coming over to the apartment in order to avoid running into him. Since the beginning of this month him and Keira had gone back to their usual constant fighting everyday and I knew that it was because of one thing and one thing only.

Trent stopped the car due to traffic and took of his hat before looking out the window and up at a billboard video of Alexis advertising her new make-up brand. She was smiling and laughing widely but I could still see the misery and pain deep in her eyes. Trent quickly looked away from the billboard and drove off as the lights turned green before removing one hand of the steering wheel and using it to run down his face.

"Trent, are you okay?" I asked worriedly placing my hand on his shoulder.

"I miss her Alls, damn I fucked up real bad" he groaned rubbing his eyes frustratingly. "I love her, and I wanna see her but she won't answer any of my calls" he explained morosely.

I rubbed his shoulders and shot him a small smile before speaking up. "Well I'd be lying if I said you didn't deserve it, she was forced to say those things about you, she didn't mean any of it, but you hurt her and broke her heart not to mention that you made out with Keira right in front of her, you can't blame her for ignoring you because you did the same to her" I stated while staring up at him.

"I know Ally, I don't know where my head was at then, sleeping with Keira to get over her was the worse thing I could've ever done, but now I just want her back, I'll do anything to get her back and stop her from getting engaged to that rich dude" he sighed heatedly. "I'll call her and tell her to reconsider, but I don't guarantee any promises" I smiled causing him to chuckle lightly.

"Thanks Alls, you're the best" he grinned before taking my hand and kissing it.

"Oh I know" I laughed playfully rolling my eyes. I went to speak again till I heard my phone ring in my handbag and I quickly dived my hand into my bag and brought it out to see that it was Austin. Millions of thoughts began to flow through my mind as I thought about what he could be calling me for before working up the courage to answer it.

"H-Hello?" I answered pressing the phone closer to my ear.

"The important trade document I discussed with the Japanese President, bring it over to my mansion in 30 minutes" he spoke before hanging up the phone not allowing me to get even a single word in. Not only did he sound very stressed out but he also sounded very annoyed and those two things didn't mix very well when it came to Austin at all.

"Was that Austin?" Trent asked while making a U turn.

"Yeah he just wanted me to get an important document and bring it over to his mansion, can we go back to my apartment quickly and get it?" I asked staring up at him and he nodded before flashing me a smile and turning the car around.

I placed my head on the window as my mind began to flow with thoughts of him yet again. The last time I stepped foot inside his mansion was when I came over for our dinner date, but witnessed Cassidy professing her 'love' to him instead. Ever since then I had heavily refrained myself from going back there due to the fact that I'll be reminded about everything that happened that night again, but I guess I simply had no other choice then.

An hour later, I strolled into the gate of his mansion which were opened for me by his bodyguards before walking over to the front door and ringing the door bell.

"Good evening Miss Ally, Mr Moon is out in his back garden with Miss Cassidy" Isabella greeted opening the door for me and my smile instantly faded away as she mentioned Cassidy's name. What the hell was I expecting anyway?

"Thank you, Isabella" I said forcing a smile onto my face before stepping inside the house. I clutched onto the documents in my hand and took a deep breath before strolling over to his massive back garden to see him and Cassidy sitting on a table besides the huge swimming pool. She smiled widely and closed her eyes while resting her head on his shoulders and he blew onto his cigar and stared of into the distance like he was in deep thought about something.

Several seconds later, he slowly turned his head around to face me before quickly getting up from his seat snapping Cassidy out of her little day dream. He slipped his hands into his pocket before throwing his cigar down on the floor and walking over to me as I tried to control my beating heart. Damn, it wasn't fair how he still had such a big effect on me.

"You're late!" he hissed before taking the documents of my hand and scanning through it.

"I-I'm sorry, Trent dropped me off but there was a lot of traffic" I explained while fiddling with my fingers and biting onto my lip. His eyes slowly flickered down to my lips and he sighed to himself before turning around to look over at Cassidy.

"I'll be back I'm just gonna go upstairs to my study to make an important call" he uttered briefly.

"Alright baby take your time" she winked pushing a strand of her hair behind her ears and he smirked tiredly before turning back around to glance back down at me. He stared at me for a couple seconds before walking past me back inside and it felt like my heart had dropped. Why had our relationship now come to this?

I sighed to myself and lowered my head before looking back up to see Cassidy staring at me. She forced a fake smile onto her face before getting up from her seat and strutting over to me in her heels.

"I wanna thank you Ally" she beamed gazing down at me as I flashed her a puzzled and confused look. "You've been Austin's assistant for eight months now, no one has been able to do that, they normally last about a month or two so thank you for looking after him while I'm not here. Please do me one last favour Ally... I want you to quit" she muttered the last bit before turning around to slowly walk over to the pool. She had most definitely last her mind.

I rolled my eyes and balled up my fist before following after her. "I already told Austin that I won't quit until my contract is over with him which is in early march next yea-

"You're a good person Ally, I know you are so I'm asking you to quit" she said quickly cutting me off. She was definitely starting to get on my damn nerves.

I lowered my head and turned to look up at the mansion before looking back up at her. "No" I spoke bluntly and she quickly spun around to face me in shock. "I told you that I'm not gonna quit until my contract is over, so don't ask me to do something like that because I don't work for you, I work for him" I uttered leaving her a little speechless. "I-I told you not to fall for him" she said in a poignant tone as her hands began to shake. "I pleaded with you and I trusted you Ally not to fall in love with him but you go and do it anyway, not to mention that you slept with him too?! what have I done to you exactly?" she exclaimed while folding her arms.

"You're crazy" I said bluntly while staring up at her. "If you truly care about Austin like you say then you wouldn't keep him tied down to you. You don't love him, you just want him because you don't want anybody else to have him, I try not to say anything bad about people but you disgust me. Is money that important to you that you would pretend to love a man who's loved you for seven years only to make his life miserable even more" I hissed raising my voice at her and before I knew it she had quickly raised her hand to slap me across the face.

"I don't know why I thought you were different but I guess you're just like everyone else Ally... you think I'm using Austin for his money but you couldn't be more wrong, I love him and I don't have to explain myself to you!" she spat out in a bitter tone while crossing her arms.

I raised my hand to slap her back but stopped mid air as I realised that she would probably go crying to Austin and I would take all the blame on what happened, so instead I gave her one last hard look before turning my around to walk away till she quickly pulled me back by my arm.

"Ever since you came along, I can tell that Austin no longer only has eyes for me but for you too, so please qui-

Before she could finish her sentence I quickly shoved her away before storming off. As I went to step back inside the mansion, I heard a loud splash and quickly spun around to see Cassidy in the pool.

But how?

She flapped her arms around trying to catch her breath and before I could rush over to help her out, Austin quickly ran past me and dived into the pool before carrying her out bridal style. I watched in confusion as she cried onto his chest while he rapidly breathed in and out holding onto her tightly.

"What happened, how did you fall in?" he asked before glancing over at me.

"A-Ally s-she... we were talking and she went to walk away so I went to stop her b-but before I could she just shoved me away and pushed me into the pall" she stuttered bawling her eyes out as I hung my mouth low in shock. I couldn't believe that she was lying to him yet again.

"What?!" Austin questioned furiously as I slowly stepped back in fear.

"I-I, she's lying!" I exclaimed as my fingers trembled rapidly. "I couldn't have pushed her into the pool, we weren't standing close to it at all and when I went to walk back inside I heard a splash. I-I mean I did shove her but I didn't-

"Leave now..." Austin spoke in a cold and stern tone quickly cutting him off.

I stared over at him in distress as tears began to fill my eyes. I couldn't believe what was happening right now. "Austin, you have to believe me, I didn't-

"I said leave!" he yelled furiously with anger evident in his eyes.

A tear slowly slid down my cheek as I gazed over at Cassidy who gripped onto his shirt tightly while sobbing silently to herself. I turn my head to glance over at Austin as he rolled his eyes away from me before tending down to her and in anger and frustration I quickly turn around to run back inside the mansion, out the front door and out the gate ignoring Isabella and all his bodyguards. I couldn't believe what had just happened, she had him fooled yet again and there was no way that he would ever believe me over her, after all, he's loved her for seven years.

I continued to run as fast as I can down the street as tears rapidly streamed down my eyes. My emotions started to take over me once again and all I could think about was giving up. I felt defeated, weak and pathetic so what was the point of carrying on anymore when I was already so broken?

As I went to crossed the road, a car quickly drove up causing me to quickly dive back into the sidewalk scraping my knee. I winced loudly and grasped my bloody knee before looking up as the person quickly stepped out of the car to check on me. Since it was dark I couldn't quite spot his face but as he slowly walked over and knelt besides me, it felt like my horrid and despicable nightmare had returned.

But how? It couldn't be, how was this possible?

"Are you alright?" the man asked gazing into my eyes. As he went to touch my knee I quickly shifted back in fear as I started to breathe rapidly. I was definitely dreaming, I had to be.

"No, No, y-you're dead, A-Austin killed you Tony, y-you're not real" I stuttered while gazing up at him terrifyingly as he stared back down at me.

As he went to touch me again my mind started to feel dizzy. Everything was fading, yet getting darker at the same time. I was confused, and breathing harshly. All I remembered was slowly falling down then everything had went to black.

* * *

 _ **Oh shit! do you think that's the real Tony or just somebody else? don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and also of:**_

 _ **-Austin's fight with his Dad**_

 _ **-Trent wanting Alexis back**_

 _ **-Cassidy falling into the pool on her own**_

 _ **-Tony or not Tony?**_

 ** _Again thanks for all the reviews, you guys are truly amazing._**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

The night was silent, too silent, almost as if it was waiting for something to happen...

Consciousness was slow in returning to me but when it did, the result was explosive as I quickly shot bolt up whipping my head back. It took me a minute to make out the outline of the furniture, and another to recognise the familiar shape of where I was exactly. I breathed in and out trying to remember what had happened before I blacked out but I had no luck, that is until I slowly spun my head around to see a man cooking something in the kitchen and it all started to come back to me.

My heart started to race rapidly as I quickly shifted back in the sofa which I was sited in. I was utterly confused, confused on how he could possibly be alive when Austin had shot him and his funeral was later on televised on TV. My hands began to tremble as I turned to look around the place; it was medium size apartment with hardly any furniture but it was still looked very cosy. What could he be doing in a place like this when he's made of millions?

Did he not die after all? Did he fake his death to get away from all the publicity?. Millions of questions began to flow through my head as I watched him flip some eggs and bacon while whistling a tune.

Like Tony he had long hair, but it was blonde instead of brown and he was quite tall and fairly built. It had to be him, it just had to be.

I watched as he stacked the eggs and bacon on a plate before turning his head to face me and I took a big gulp as my heartbeat started to quicken. He flashed me a warm smile before picking up the plate and walking over to me. "You gave me quite a fright when I thought I nearly ran you over earlier, when you fainted I didn't know where you lived to take you home so I just brought you to mine instead" he smiled before taking a seat besides me. He had a strong British accent like Tony and the same colour eyes and smile and it took all the strength in me not to pass out again.

"What's your name?" he asked before placing the plate on the table and shifting closer to me. Wasn't he threatening me to steal money from Austin almost two months ago, just what the hell was going on here?!

My breath started to hitch as I gazed into his eyes terrifyingly. "P-Please Tony... please don't do anything to me, i-if you're trying to get revenge then-

"What are you talking about?. I know me and my late twin brother are sort of identical, but I'm not anything like him" he laughed quickly cutting me off and my eyes started to slowly widened. He had a twin?

"Didn't you notice I have blonde hair instead of brown and its quite obvious I don't live in a big mansion like he did" he stated while pointing around his apartment. He stared into my eyes for a brief moment before clasping his hands together. "I knew I recognised you from somewhere, you're Austin's Moon's assistant, Ally Dawson... he was the one that killed my brother right?" he questioned leaning down on his sofa and I lowered my head as my eyes paced around anxiously.

"N-No I-

"You told me that Austin killed him before you passed out, don't you remember?" he said cutting my off and sweat began to slowly appear in my forehead as I thought of something to say. "Its okay, I won't say anything, I should be thanking Mr Moon for doing something that I should've done a long time ago... I knew it wasn't suicide, that bastard loved himself too much to ever kill himself" he uttered in a low whisper before pushing his hair back.

I stared at him in confusion as he slowly picked up the bacon and eggs before handing it over to me. He looked so much like Tony, but when he spoke; he spoke with so much sense and control almost as if he wasn't scared to say the wrong thing. His eyes held so much meaning, yet he seemed so far away, almost as if he wasn't even in the same room as me.

He gazed back into my eyes and I quickly lowered my head thanking him for the food before staring down at it.

"If you're his twin, then why has no one ever heard of you?" I asked looking back up at him. He scoffed at my question before placing his arms above the sofa and turning his head around to face the large painting of a naked woman hanging on his wall.

"Well that's because I didn't want all the fame and fortune like he did, I wanted a normal life" he explained as he gazed deeply at the painting. "You see we grew up in London together but when we turned 17, Tony became hungry for the money and power our Father had so he killed him and took over his company. I stayed in London with our mother while he went to America to takeover the company, but she died four years ago, that's why I decided to come to New York, and when I found out that he died two months ago... well I couldn't be more thrilled" he stated briefly leaving me a little shocked. "

I couldn't believe all what I was hearing.

"He was selfish and a psychopathic bastard so I'm glad he got what he deserved in the end" he uttered in a low whisper as I slowly cut the bacon before putting it in my mouth. He turned to look at me and smiled like he hadn't just told me an emotional trauma of his life. "I deeply apologise if he did anything to hurt you or Austin Moon in any way before he was alive, I-

"You don't have to apologise it wasn't your fault um-

"Michael... my name's Michael" he muttered before offering his hand out for me to shake.

I smiled down at his hand before putting the plate down on the table and shaking it. "Um thank you for today and I'm sorry for running out in the road like that, I should've looked where I was going" I muttered quietly. He gently grasped my palm and gave my hand one last squeeze before letting go of it. "Why were you crying and running so quickly?... you don't have to tell me, frankly its none of my business, but I know that whoever made you cry like that doesn't deserve you at all" he whispered slowly and gazed deeply at me, almost as if he were staring into my soul.

His stare held so much power and intensity which made it hard to look away from him.

"How do you know that it was a person that made me cry?" I asked slowly pushing a strand of my brown hair behind my ears.

"Because that's how all women cry when they've just gotten their hearts broken, am I wrong?" he asked and I stayed silent while lowering my head and fiddling around with my fingers. "How old are you?" he asked eagerly before picking up a piece of bacon from the plate and putting it in his mouth.

"I'm 19" I answered before lifting my head up to look at him.

He flashed me one last smile before turning his head back around to focus on the painting. "Its my 26th birthday today... I just remembered" he spoke slowly before throwing his head back to look up at the ceiling.

"Happy Birthday..." I uttered while joining my hands together.

He slowly turned his head to look at me before chuckling lightly to himself. "That's the first time someone's said that to me in years" he whispered as I gazed deeply at him.

How can a man related to a crazy psychopath like Tony be so calm and in control of his emotions? If he didn't look exactly like his brother I would've thought that they weren't related at all. As I slowly looked away from him, I found my mind quickly wandering back to Austin and the incident with Cassidy earlier on. I had given up so many tears and so much of my pride for him, but he would never look at me the same way as he does Cassidy.

He had no hesitation in believing her rather than me so what was the point of loving him if he was never gonna let go of her and see what she was all about. You would think a man like him would easily spot the fake in people since he was surrounded by people who only loved and used him because of his money, but he was so blinded by her that he completely disregarded my feelings at all times. I was fed up, fed up with crying and feeling this way at all times. I wanted to move on from him but I didn't know how or where to even start since I had fallen so deeply in love with him.

I let out a small sigh before raising my head up to look at Michael to see him looking back at me. It was silent for a while with us just staring at each other, till he finally decided to speak up.

"I can imagine that being the Assistant to the great Austin Moon would definitely have its perks, he's a very rich man after all and he seems to have it all" he uttered before picking up a bottled water to the side and taking a sip of it. If only he knew how hard and difficult these past eight months had been working for him.

"A lot of people see him for just his money but that's not the reason why I wanted to work for him... his life is very busy and there's always cameras in his face but deep down he's not what people think he is, he can be a little selfish and rude sometimes but he's unlike anyone I've ever met before, he's-" I stopped mid sentence realising that I was practically telling this man who I had only met today about how I felt about Austin. I ran my fingers through and let out a deep sigh before slowly lowering my head.

There was something about Michael that made me almost want to tell him everything, I wasn't sure what it was, but I had a feeling that his role in my life would become important after that day.

"Was he the one that made you cry?" he asked quietly and I bit onto my lip making sure to stay silent. How could he easily tell all these things when he had no clue who I was hours ago?

After a short while I slowly lifted my head back up to look over at the large painting of a naked woman hanging on his wall. "That's an interesting painting" I spoke up deciding to change the subject. He slowly glanced over at it before pushing his hair back and looking down at his lap. "Thank you... I pained it a couple years ago, its of my fiance" he explained before lifting his head back up to gaze at it.

"What happened to her?" I asked as I thought of how long it must have taken him to create such a beautiful painting like that.

"She uh... she left me... 2 years ago" he stated briefly and it quickly fell silent again. The only thing you could hear was the sound of the clock ticking and the drip drop of water coming from the kitchen sink.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that..." I muttered quietly breaking the silence.

"Its alright" he whispered before turning his attention back to me.

We gaped into each other's eyes for a brief while and before I knew it he started to slowly lean forward towards me, and hesitantly until his soft lips touched mine. His hands cupped my face as he slowly deepened the kiss. His lips felt soft, and gentle and I found myself kissing back until I realised what I was doing. Without any hesitation I quickly pulled away and cleared my throat before shifting away from him and turning my head away.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know why I just did that" he muttered letting out a small sigh.

"Thank you for today but I really should be getting home now" I said a little awkwardly before turning to glance over at the clock as it read '10:20 pm'.

"Let me drive you there, its unsafe for a lady like you to be out alone at this time of the night" he uttered before grabbing his car keys of the table and getting up from the sofa. I took a deep breath before picking my handbag of the floor and following after him.

He opened the door for me and I lowered my head thanking him before stepping out the door and we walked in awkward silence down the stairs and outside to his car.

I had just kissed the twin brother of the man who made my life a living nightmare less than two months ago. What a turn of event my life had become.

* * *

A while later we pulled up in front of the apartment building. I glanced up at my apartment window to see the lights off and I figured that my mom and Keira were already asleep.

I turned my head to see Michael staring at me and I pushed a strand of my hair behind my ears remembering our kiss over half an hour ago. Even though it was a very long car ride, he had tried to fill the silence with some small talk now and then in order to clear the awkwardness around us. He was very handsome no doubt about that but my heart and my mind was with Austin even though there were many reasons why it shouldn't be.

"Look even though we only just met today, I'd like to see you again Ally" he muttered turning his car engine off and placing his arm above my car seat.

I gazed up at him surprisingly as I thought of something to say. Maybe he was what I needed to get over Austin. I know he's the twin brother of the man who made my life a living hell in the short space of only two days, but he was completely different... they looked exactly alike but he was different in every way possible which was very hard to imagine.

I slowly shifted my eyes away from him and let out a small sigh as Austin suddenly filled my mind once again. I quickly shook my hand and clenched my fists tightly before turning my head to face Michael. "Its okay if you don't want to, I know that my brother-

"I do... I'd love to see you again" I muttered quietly as a smile slowly crept up on his face. He pulled out his phone and quickly gave me his number before stepping out of the car and hurrying over to the passengers seat to open the door for me. "Oh you don't have to that" I chuckled as I quickly stepped out the car smiling up at him. "I'm sure a pretty girl like you is used to this" he said before sending me a wink and I blushed lightly before swinging my handbag over my shoulder as he walked me towards my apartment building.

I was about to open my mouth to tell him goodnight and thank him for today once again till my eyes quickly narrowed over to a black Mercedes pulling up beside Michael's car.

My heart began to race as Austin quickly stepped out the car before looking over at me then at Michael. He was dressed in a white dress shirt and black pants and his hair was quite messy. His face began to drop as he continued to stare at Michael while leaning on his car with his hands in his pockets. Just what did he come here to do at this time of the night again? shouldn't he had been with Cassidy at his mansion believing every lie that came out of her mouth?! after all she was the love of his life, not me, so why was he so used to showing up in the most unexpected times.

"I-Is that... Is that Austin Moon?" Michael asked gasping in shock at the unexpected and sudden appearance of Austin.

"Yes it is, Mr. Michael Johnson..." Austin spoke up before removing his hands from his pockets and walking over to us. I gripped onto my handbag and sighed to myself before lowering my head to avoid his obvious gaze. After what happened earlier today, I didn't wanna see him at all, neither did I want anything to do with him right now.

"You know who I am?" Michael questioned crossing his arms above his chest.

"Of course..." Austin scoffed while taking a step closer to him. "I made sure to find out everything about Tony and his twin brother who chose to live a normal life with his mother in London, England instead of having all the attention, fame and wealth your brother had after killing your Father in his sleep, am I wrong?... I highly respect you for that Michael... now do you mind telling me what the hell you're doing with my Assistant at this time of the night?" he questioned as his eyes flickered down to me.

I quickly shot my head back up at him irritatingly while folding my arms. Just because I worked for him didn't mean he could control my life anyway he wanted.

Michael glanced down at me then back at Austin before speaking up. "Well Mr Moon, I nearly ran over her earlier today and when I got out the car to check if she was alright, she was frightened and thought I was my late brother and ended up fainting so I took her over to my place until she woke up" he explained as Austin's muscles began to tense up.

"You took her to your place huh?" Austin scoffed taking a step closer to him.

"That's right Mr Moon, I thought that'd be the best option since I had no idea where she lived" Michael replied as calmly as possible.

Austin turned his head to look down at me before letting out a slight chuckle. "I see what's going on here... wasn't there a nearby hospital if you could've taken her to if she fainted?!" he snapped causing me to jump a little. "Mr Moon if you would please just calm down-

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down!" Austin hissed quickly cutting him off. "Now here's what you're gonna do, you're gonna get the hell back in your car and drive away and never come near my assistant eve again... you think I don't know that you're a scum just like your brother was. Now if I see you around Ally ever again I won't hesitate to do to you what I did to you what I did to him" he spoke coldly getting up in his face.

Blood began to quickly boil inside me as I gazed up at Austin furiously. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you can't control my life however you like, I-

"Shut up!" he yelled angrily quickly cutting me off. "Are you forgetting what happened with Tony? do you want a repeat of that with his brother. He probably sweet talked you and made you believe every lie that came out of his mouth didn't he?!" he snapped about to take a step closer to me but was quickly stopped by Tony who stepped in front of me to block him.

I was about to fire back but was quickly cut of by Tony. "Are you threatening me Mr Moon, because I can assure you that I am nothing like my brother, I don't support all the evil things in life but I won't stand here and be threatened by you, I don't care how much money or power you have" he hissed before turning back to face me. "I'll call you later Ally" he smiled before walking over to his car.

I watched as he slowly stepped in and drove of before turning my head to look at Austin. His eyes that were filled with rage and anger seconds ago had began to slowly fade away as he took a deep breath before rubbing his eyes frustratingly. "Motherfucker" he mumbled under his breath before flicking his eyes back to me. I gazed back at him with nothing but hatred and disgust as my hands began to shake. Once again he had let his anger get the best of him and ended up doing something completely unforgivable.

How did I ever fall for such a man?

"Come with me to my car we need to talk" he hissed annoyingly while running his fingers through his hair and looking around to see if anyone was watching. I crossed my arms and stood still refusing to listen to him. He gazed at me bewildered before he began to walk closer to me.

"NO!" I snapped stopping him before he could get any closer. He quickly stopped dead in his tracks and gaped at me surprisingly as I gaped back furiously.

"I don't care that you're Austin Moon or that you have a lot of money and power or that I'm your assistant... just who the hell do you think you are?!" I spoke sternly trying to control my anger boiling inside me. "You need to understand something and that is you can't control everything that I do in life, you arrogant son of a bitch!" I snapped as my lips started to quiver rapidly.

He sighed deeply and slipped his hands into his pockets about to take a step closer to me again till I quickly stopped him.

"I said don't come any closer!" I yelled clenching my fists tightly. "Just go back to your multi-million dollar mansion with your super model girlfriend who I 'supposedly' pushed into your pool, and leave me alone... I only work for you, nothing more... so lets just leave it as that" I uttered harshly and with that I rapidly turned around to walk back inside my apartment building before he could say anything.

As I quickly hurried up the stairs I felt the anger that was trapped inside my body began to slowly fade away. That was the right thing to, letting all my anger out on him was what I needed, but why did I feel even worse afterwards...

I sighed to myself before diving into my purse and bringing out the keys before opening the doors with it. I slowly and gently closed the door behind me to avoid waking my mom and Keira up before taking of my jacket and throwing my handbag over to the side. I turned on the living room lights before strolling over to the window to see Austin leaning on his car while rubbing his head in frustration.

I gripped onto the curtains as I gazed down at him with my eyes softening by the second. Several seconds later he slowly turned his head to look up at the window at me and I quickly closed the curtains and breathed in and out. I lowered my head as my heart began to race rapidly, and after a minute or two I slowly opened the curtains to see that he was already gone.

Its not like I expected him to wait the whole night anyway.

I took a deep breath and grabbed our family's photo album of the shelf before going over to the sofa. I turned to the first page and stared down at the picture of my Dad holding up a birthday cake he had struggled to get on my 7th birthday and a smile started to slowly form on my lips. "What should I do Dad?" I whispered while stroking the picture. I missed everything about him but mostly I missed his smile, it was one of the things I looked forward to seeing everyday and it was what gave me my strength.

After several minutes, I closed the photo album and got up to put it back on the shelf till my eyes narrowed to a picture quickly falling out of it.

I furrowed my eyebrow and picked up the picture to see my mom and a random man smiling at each other and holding hands. Must be one of her old boyfriends, I thought to myself as I glanced down at the picture noticing that it was taken in 1993, the year I was born.

I continued to stare down at the picture till I heard a door slowly creak open and I quickly looked up to see my mom walking out of her room and over to me.

"Hey honey, when did you come home?, you're sister's asleep" she asked taking a seat beside me before bushing a strand of hair behind my ears.

"Not too long ago" I smiled before shifting closer to her. "Mom I found this picture in the photo album, is this one of your old boyfriends or your friends?" I asked showing her the picture. Her smile had slowly dropped and her it was replaced with a look of shock and trauma. "I... I thought I threw that away" she whispered quietly under her breath as I stared at her in confusion.

"Is everything okay?" I asked placing her hand on her shoulder.

She sighed and covered her hand with her face before turning back to face me. "I should've told this to you and your sister a couple years ago but since Keira turned 23 last month and you're turning 20 soon, I guess I can't keep it away from you two any longer" she stated as her eyes started to water. Just what was she talking about?

"M-Mom you're scaring me, what's going on?" I asked eagerly while searching into her eyes.

A tear slowly slid down her eye as she began to shake. I sighed to myself about to get up to get a tissue till she uttered something unexpected. Even till this day I still remembered her shocking words almost as if it were yesterday.

"The man with me in the picture... he's- he's your real Father".

I quickly sat back down as my eyes widened in shock trying to process what she had just said. I didn't understand, it was as if my brain short-circuited and needed to be rebooted. Around me, everything was in fast-forward while I sat motionless in the middle of it all.

How could this happen?

* * *

 _ **Woah who saw that coming? don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of the chapter and of the shocking plot twist. Again you're reviews are awesome and its one of the reasons why I'm so motivated to update more chapters, so thank you for supporting this story so far. There's still many many more chapters to come for y'all.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

After all these years it turned out that he wasn't my real Father...

The man that I've loved all of my life and mourned over since his death had no relation to me whatsoever. How could this be possible? How can a man who gave his life up to save mine not share the same blood as me? It all didn't make sense. I was confused, I had so many questions at how this came about and who my real Father was but I knew that it wouldn't be so easy to get them.

It was a Sunday Morning on May 8th, and I stood in the bathroom while staring at my reflection in the mirror. Its been two days since my mom had confessed the unexpected and shocking news about Lester Dawson not being my real Father and things haven't been the same in the apartment especially with her and Keira.

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't a little intrigued to find out who my real Father was, but on the other hand I didn't want to, because to me, Lester Dawson was the only Father I'll ever know. Sure it was taking a lot of time to process this news, but I had to be strong and force myself to move on from it, for my mother and sister just like I've done ever since my Dad died, even though I was the most torn and bewildered between the three of us. I had promised him that I was gonna take care of the both of them for as long as possible, and that's exactly what I was going to do to keep us from falling apart.

Sighing to myself, I threw on my brown leather jacket and let my hair fall down to my shoulders before walking out of the bathroom to see my mom and Keira arguing once again. This was how its been ever since my mom broke the news to her.

"Don't touch me Penny! I can't believe you've lied to us for all our lives!" Keira snapped taking a step back from my mom as I leaned over at the wall gazing at them morosely.

My mom rubbed her forehead trying to hold back the tears in her eyes as she pleaded to Keira. "K-Keira honey please at least let me explain properly" she exclaimed with her voice breaking on every word. "Your real Father, Lester and I were friends all throughout High school and College. I married him and we had you, but three months after we had your sister, he left me alone with the both of you and after he disappeared Lester stepped in and helped me raise the both of you-

"How the hell don't I remember this man, whatever his name is?!" Keira hissed quickly cutting her off.

"He left when you were only three years old Keira you didn't remember much of him, that was 20 years ago, and I haven't heard of him since but I'm truly sorry for-

"Just shut up!" Keira yelled placing both hands on her head. "How could you lie to us all these years about this?! how could you not tell us that Lester Dawson wasn't even our real Father, do you know how long we cried over him for?... I mean what other lies have you kept from us, are you even our real mother?!" she yelled angrily in her face.

I watched in distress with my arms crossed as my mom stood silently listening to Keira yell at her more. She was slightly hunched over with a sense of loss so powerful that her muscles wouldn't respond to commands. I started to feel my chest ache as a tightening of her throat and a short intake of breath forecast the explosion of emotion which to date, she had managed to keep buried inside. The vision that she had, began to swim in front of her as tears began to well up inside her eyes. As it started to flow down her cheeks something in me had instantly snapped and I just couldn't watch the horrific scene any longer.

I had watched my mother cry for years, but no longer would I let it happen again.

"Stop it Keira just stop it, can't you see you're making our mom cry?!" I snapped quickly walking over to her and shoving her slightly.

She gaped at me a little surprised before flicking her dark hair back and scoffing to herself. "Are you crazy Ally? I don't care how much she cries, she lied to us about who our real Father was all these years. We spent months crying over Lester when he wasn't even related to us, aren't you angry?" she yelled louder shoving me back.

"If I reacted every time like you Keira, then this would've gone to bits a long time ago. I thought you're at least old and wise enough to realise that it doesn't matter if Dad wasn't our real blood Father because he took care of us and loved us like we were his. For god's sake he died to protect us so-

"Oh shut up Ally, now's not the time to be your usual strong self, I know you're pissed about this just as much as I am!" she hissed cutting me of my sentence as I slowly shut my eyes and took a deep breath. "And who cares about Lester anyway, that poser wasn't even our real Dad, so why are we still treating him like he is!" she shouted throwing her arms up in the air.

Blood started to quickly boil up inside me as her words echoed over and over in my head. I balled up my fists tightly and without hesitation I quickly raised my hand to slap her hard across the face leaving her shocked.

"When are you gonna grow up Keira?!" I yelled as she held onto her cheek with her mouth wide open. "Have you thought about why mom hesitated to tell us about our real Dad until now? Its because he left her! he left us, that means he wanted nothing to do with us anymore. Lester might not be our blood Father but he was there with us through thick and thin" I yelled at her furiously.

"A-Ally honey its okay" my mom whispered grabbing onto my arm and I clenched onto my fists tighter while trying to control my emotions running rapidly through me.

"Have you forgotten the day when you wanted that expensive Barbie doll set for your 9th Birthday and Dad had to work extra 12 hour shifts everyday that week just to get it for you, are you forgetting the day when you didn't make the Lacrosse team in High school and Dad cried with you throughout the whole night and marched down to your school the next day and demanded that they changed their mind... have you easily forgotten that night you drank too much alcohol even though you weren't supposed to and lost one of your kidneys and how Dad didn't hesitate to give you one of his. Have you forgotten so soon?! that man loved us more than anything, so how dare you stand there and disrespect him like he was nothing to us!" I exclaimed with my voice breaking on every word.

The room had quickly gone to silence and the only thing you could hear was the sound of the clock ticking and the sound of my heavy breathing.

Tears began to well up in Keira's eyes as she slowly turned her head to glance at the picture of our Dad on the wall. Her breath started to hitch as she looked back at me and my mom before turning around to run inside our bedroom.

I took a deep breath to hold back the tears threatening to fall down my eyes before turning back around to my mom. I forced a brave smile onto my face and wiped away the tears from her cheek before leading her onto the sofa.

"I'm so sorry I kept this from you and your sister" she sniffed squeezing my hand tightly. I squeezed back tighter and gazed at her for a brief while before lowering my head.

"Its okay mom, I can understand why you did it, but... our real Father... can you tell me his name?" I asked quietly before slowly lifting my head up. She quickly shot her head back up at me before opening her mouth to answer, but before she could she was cut off by the sound of a knock coming from the front door. I groaned under my breath before slowly letting go of her hand and getting up to go open the door to see two of Austin's bodyguards, Christian and Lucas, standing professionally with their arms placed behind their backs.

"Good morning Miss Dawson, Mr Moon is waiting downstairs" Christian uttered before adjusting his shades.

I looked up at them puzzled before turning to look back at my mom. "B-But today's Sunday, I don't work for him today" I muttered thinking back to how I've been avoiding and ignoring him since he let his anger get the best of him yet again and disrespected Michael on Friday night.

"His orders were if you refuse to come with us then we should carry you out instead, Miss Dawson" Lucas spoke and I rolled my eyes and sighed to myself before grabbing my black flats to the side and quickly putting it on. Typical Austin.

I grabbed my handbag and swung it over my shoulders before turning back to look at my mom as she slowly got up from the sofa to greet the two bodyguards. "I'll be back later mom" I smiled while rushing over to give her a big hug. "Take your time honey and tell Austin I said hello, I'll go and talk to your sister" she whispered as she gently stroked my hair. I placed a kiss on her cheek and smiled up at her before turning back to walk out the door with the bodyguards.

We strolled down the stairs and out the apartment building where I saw two cars parked in front and behind the Limo as people walking by stopped to stare at them and the bodyguards stood besides them. I took a deep breath as I walked over to the Limo opened for me by one of the bodyguards, before stepping inside to see Austin dressed in a dark, navy blue suit and dark shades with his hair neatly combed back.

I slowly removed my handbag from my shoulder and turn to face him about to speak up till the Limo quickly drove off.

"Good morning Ally..." he spoke before picking up his glass of alcohol from the side and taking a sip of it.

I looked back at the car driving in front of us before joining my hands together and turning back to face me. "Morning" I muttered quite while lowering my head slightly. The events of Friday night started to come back into my head and I found myself getting annoyed yet again. "I-Its Sunday, I don't work for you today... so please tell me where we're going?" I asked looking down at my lap, avoiding his obvious gaze.

"I'd appreciate it if you could look at me first" he uttered a little amusingly and I sighed to myself before slowly raising my head to look up at him, and there I was again instantly hooked and captivated by his deep brown eyes. Why do I fall into his trap every time?

"Since you purposely weren't answering any of my calls again yesterday, I called your house phone and your mom had explained to me about how you and your sister had found out about your real Father" he stated briefly as I turned my head to glance out the tainted windows. "Please... I don't wanna talk about" I uttered morosely while gripping onto my white skirt. I had acted so strong and tough in front of my mom and Keira but right now it felt as if I was going to burst into tears at any minute.

All my life I've had to put on a brave face for the people around me but I wasn't sure how long I could cope any longer.

"You know you don't have to act so tough all the time, its okay to let someone take care of you since you've been taking care of people your whole life" he said calmly as I pushed back the tears from my eyes while feeling a hard lump in my throat.

"I'm fine... thank you" I muttered nodding my head at him before fiddling around my fingers.

I refused to break down in front of him again, especially since he's put through so much misery and pain. It was difficult, but I had to force myself to hold my tears in and avoided gazing at him as I felt I might instantly crying if I did.

After a long and silent car ride, the Limo had started to slowly pull up and I quickly looked out the window to see us parked in Austin's private airport. I glanced over at his hostesses and bodyguards who were stood waiting near his private jet before looking back up at Austin to see him gazing back at me. A blush started to creep up on my cheeks as he stepped out the car before taking my hand and helping me out, and I prayed to God that he didn't see.

"Where are we going?" I asked as the wind blew past us causing my hair to cover my face slightly.

"Wait and see" he replied pushing the hair out of my face before placing his hand on my back and leading me over to the jet. I still couldn't believe that I got to live this life with him as his Assistant, but I knew that it wouldn't last forever because all good things must surely come to an end.

"Good morning sir" his bodyguards and hostesses greeted politely as he nodded his head at them before glancing down at me. As we strolled up the stairs and inside the jet together, I lowered my head and bit onto my lip as his hand slowly slid down my lower back giving me chills. Gosh! now wasn't the time to be getting so flustered over him again but I just couldn't help myself.

"I hope you're not taking me somewhere across the world" I said playfully rolling my eyes before taking a seat near the window.

"If I was I think you would've known by now" he smirked taking a seat besides me as my heart began to race rapidly.

I lowered my head and turned to look out the window as the jet began to slowly take off. I stared out the window in awe and amazement till I felt Austin slowly grab hold of my cheek and turn my head back around to face him. My fingers began to tremble nervously as I gazed up at his handsome face. He held an undecided and almost confused expression on his face as his thumb gently brushed past my lips sending shivers down my spine. What was happening? was he about to kiss me? I thought to myself as my eyes locked into his. It was as if I couldn't look away no matter how hard I tried to.

His eyes slowly travelled down to my lips as he let out a small sigh before clenching his jaw tightly. "We need to talk... properly" he whispered intensely and I gulped loudly before looking away from his eyes and shooting up from my seat.

"I-I... I drank a lot of water before I left the apartment so I really need to use the bathroom" I chuckled nervously before rushing towards the bathroom as my heart pounded in my chest. Somehow I knew what he was gonna say but I just couldn't hear him reject me so I had no choice but to run away before the mood between us changes. I guess that made me a coward, but can you really blame me...?

As I was about to open the bathroom door I sighed to myself before looking back at him as he slowly lit a cigar and blew onto it before rubbing his eyes in frustration. I quivered my lips and gripped onto the door knob before opening the door and closing it shut behind me. I covered my face and slid my back down the door as I tried my hardest not to break down.

Everything that was happening was all too much for me and I wanted nothing more than to run away from it, but what kind of person would I be if I were to run away from all of my problems in life?

* * *

After a very long and silent four and a half hour plane ride, it was now 1:30 pm.

"Sir, we've landed safely in Houston Texas" his Pilot, Stephen spoke through the speakers as I scrunched up my face in confusion. Just what were we doing in Texas?

Austin quickly threw on his suit blazer and shades before getting up and walking in the direction of the stairs as I quickly followed. I could tell that he was a little annoyed at me since he barely glanced at me through the majority of the plane ride and I could understand why.

As we strolled down the stairs, I looked ahead to see a couple of his cars waiting for us. I followed behind Austin as we slowly walked over to be greeted by more of his bodyguards.

"Good afternoon sir, afternoon Miss Dawson" Duncan spoke opening the Limo up for us and I grinned up at him thanking him before stepping inside. I looked up to see Duncan handing Austin a brown envelope before he stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. I was a little hesitant to speak up seeing as we hardly said a single word to each other for the past four and a half hours but as the Limo began to drive off I grew some courage and balled up my fist before looking up at him.

"Uhm... what are we doing in Texas?" I asked before pulling my skirt down.

Austin glanced down at my lap before opening the brown envelope and scanning through it. I watched him for a brief moment and bit onto my lip as he started to read through it. "Richard Malsworth, age 49, lives in a small village in Houston, Texas with his wife and two kids-

"Who are you talking about, Richard Malsworth?" I questioned cutting him off as I held a puzzled look on his face. He placed the file down beside him and sighed to himself before staring across from me. "I asked some of my men from the FBI to find out where your real Father has been all these years so here it is" he spoke as my eyes started to slowly widened. I couldn't believe he would go and do something like that.

"What?!" I snapped raising my voice at him.

"Ally-

"No! you had no right to do this, this is none of your business so why would you go and find out where my real Father was. When I found out I'd be lying if I didn't say that I wanted to know a little bit about him but I have no interest of meeting him at all, please take me back home" I spoke breathing in and out as I crossed my arms irritatingly. I felt so many emotions right then, I just didn't know how to properly put it into words.

"For god's sake would you shut up and listen to me!" he snapped taking me back a little. "Are you forgetting that I'm your boss, just because I let you speak to me however you like the majority of times doesn't mean I'd let you get away with it every time!" he hissed before rubbing his eyes as I slowly hung my head low.

We stayed in silence for a couple more minutes till he decided to speak up again.

"Look this is my way of apologising for my actions lately alright... you don't have to tell him anything about you, but you do deserve to at least meet him" he muttered calmly before leaning over and slowly lifting my chin up. "I'm sorry for yelling alright..." he whispered as his hands slowly moved up to cup my cheek. I gazed into his eyes deeply before slowly nodding my head. It was as if right then he had given me the strength I needed to face the man who I had no idea until two days ago.

A while later, we arrived at a farm located in a very small country side.

I took of my jacket as it was very hot before glancing up at Austin who put his shades back on to cover his eyes from the blinding sun. I looked back at several of his bodyguards who were stood guarding the cars and flashed a small smile at them before turning to look around at the rolling hills of vast green trees, the blue skies adorned by wondrous white clouds and a twisting thicket road by soil. The scenery and the atmosphere was all so peaceful and beautiful.

Austin glanced down at me and clicked his fingers as one of his bodyguards quickly placed some sunglasses into his hands. "Wear it" he said handing it over to me and I smiled up at him before putting it on and breathing in the freshness of the peaceful surroundings.

After a couple seconds, my eyes quickly narrowed over to a man and a woman walking up to us. He had short brown hair and a slight stubble and she had short blonde hair and looked to be fairly my height. I noticed their shocked and amazed expressions as they quickly approached us before gasping at the sight of Austin.

"A-Austin Moon?" the man stuttered nervously before quickly grabbing Austin's hand and shaking it. "Me and my wife weren't expecting you here at all, p-pleased to meet you, I'm Richard Malsworth, and this if my wife Amanda" he spoke smiling a wide smile. I froze in shock as my heart started to beat quickly. It was as if time had stopped and the only person I could see was him. My mind was clouded with different thoughts and emotions as I eyed him up and down before turning to look over at his wife.

He looked happy, happier than I was expecting him to be.

"Pleasure to meet you too Mr Malsworth" Austin smiled before turning to glance down at his wife. "Please to meet you Mrs Malsworth" he said before taking her hand and kissing it causing her to laugh and squeal.

I couldn't believe that I was stood face to face with my Father who had disappeared when I was only three month old, and what's worse is that he had no idea who I was. Well, it wasn't as if I expected him to instantly recognise me or anything since he had left when I was only a baby. I was feeling so many emotions right then that it took all the strength in me not to burst out crying in front of this man and his wife. Austin must have noticed because he placed his hand on my back before rubbing it and I started to slowly relax at his touch.

"This is my Assistant, Ally" he introduced as Amanda flashed me a warm smile. "Its nice to meet you" she beamed before shaking my hand She was completely different to my mom in every single way both in looks and personality. I smiled back and nodded my head at her before turning back to Richard as he grinned down at me. If only he knew who I was, I bet that smile on his face would've instantly faded away.

"Nice to meet you Mr Malsworth" I spoke before taking of my sunglasses and working up the courage to offer my hand out to him.

"A pleasure to meet you too" he smiled before shaking my hand. I froze and stared up at him again as he leaned down and placed a kiss on my hand before going to wrap his arm around his wife's waist. Right then I wanted to blurt out everything and ask why he left 20 years ago but as I gazed more at his smiling face, I found myself not being able to speak.

"Darn, I gotta say we're not used to seeing a famous Billionaire down here every day, is there anyway we can help you Mr Moon?" Richard asked bowing his head a little at him.

Austin glanced down at me and removed his hand from my lower back before taking a step towards them. "Well I heard you're the best farmer in this village Mr Malsworth, and I heard about how you've had trouble selling them due to the hot weather so I'd like to buy the majority of them" he spoke as Richard and Amanda held a shocked expression on their face.

"Duncan" Austin called while waving his hands.

"Yes sir?" Duncan said slowly walking up to him.

"Purchase some of Mr Malsworth's crops and have them shipped on my jet instantly" he ordered and Duncan quickly nodded his head before turning to walk back. I watched as they both jumped around and celebrated in joy before turning back to face us. "T-Thank you very very much Mr Moon... if you're no too busy would you like to come inside our home for some drinks?, our kids would be thrilled to meet you" Richard smiled before turning to look at me as I quickly forced a smile onto my face.

"We'd be happy too" said Austin before turning around to nod his head at his bodyguards.

They shot one last grin at us before walking of and I gazed back at them a little jealousy before looking up to see Austin already walking of behind them and I sighed to myself before doing the same. "I know its hard but cheer up, if there's anytime you wanna tell him then let me know" he whispered over to me. I gazed up at him and quivered my lips before turning to look over at Richard as he held onto his wife tightly and laughed. I guess in a way I wanted him to be miserable and depressed with life because of how he disappeared for 20 years, but as I saw how cheerful and full of life he was, I couldn't wish any bad on him even if I really wanted to.

I was used to hiding my emotions deep down but how far can I really go when I was so close to the man who abandoned me before I could even speak.

I looked up at Austin as he slipped his hands into his pockets while looking around the farm and I took a deep breath before opening my mouth to speak. "Can... Can you hold my hand?" I asked as he quickly shot his head back down at me. What did I just say?. "I-I mean... you don't have to, I'm sorry for asking, I-

Before I could finish my sentence he grabbed onto my hand and inter-wined it with is and I couldn't help but smile. It was as if all the trapped up emotions I was feeling had started to slowly fade away as his large hands squeezed mine tightly. I squeezed his hand back and lowered my head smiling to myself as we followed them towards their home. As we stepped inside the house Austin slowly released his hand from mine and the giddily and excited feeling I had was instantly replaced with emptiness yet again. I pushed a strand of hair behind my ears before turning to look around the living room, it wasn't too big or wasn't too small, but it looked very cosy and a place fit for a family of four.

"Kids, get down here!" Amanda yelled up the stairs as Richard offered Austin and I a seat on the sofa.

A couple seconds later, I heard footsteps walking down the stairs and quickly turn my head to see a teenage boy and girl hurrying down the stairs. I looked over at the girl as she quickly covered her mouth gazing at Austin before letting out a loud screech. Without any hesitation she quickly ran over to him and hugged him tightly. I watched smiling to myself as Austin chuckled before hugging her back. "Its nice to meet you to" he laughed as she continued hugging him tighter.

"Oh my god I couldn't believe Austin Moon is in my house my friends are never gonna believe me... wait am I dreaming?" she asked removing her head from his chest to look up at him.

"Alright that's enough sweetie, you're gonna scare Mr Moon off... I'm very sorry" Amanda laughed before going over to yank her away from Austin. "Its quite alright" Austin smirked causing her to squeal again. I chuckled to myself before turning to glance at the boy as he stood gazing up at Austin with his mouth wide open.

"This is our Daughter, Penny, she turned 17 just last week" Richard introduced going to wrap his arm around her as I quickly shot my head over at him in shock. He named his Daughter after my mom?. I couldn't believe it. "And this is our son Chris, he's only 13, but he's growing very tall, by the time he's 16 he's gonna be able to reach the ceiling" he chuckled before going to ruffle Chris's hair.

"Dad stop it" Chris hissed before shoving him away as the three of them erupted into laughter. They were just like any other normal and regularly family so why did I think that things would be kind of different. The life that I imagined him to live was nowhere close and I found myself thinking why he decided to leave my mom in the first place. Was he unhappy with her and his life in New York? Did he not want to raise two kids back then? Does he still think about us even though its been 20 years?, I thought to myself as I lowered my head slightly.

Austin turned to glance at me before rubbing my shoulder and sitting us down in the sofa. "Its a very lovely farm you have here Mr Malsworth" Austin spoke before taking of his shades and crossing his legs. "T-Thank you Mr Moon, I know you're used to being in big mansions not in the countryside like this so I'm very sorry if-

"There's nothing to be sorry about, you know if I could choose to live here myself, I would" he spoke causing everyone to laugh.

I turned my head to look back at Richard as he placed a kiss down on Amanda's lips before clasping his hands together and smiling over at me. "Please make yourselves comfortable I'll go get y'all some drinks and check on my Casserole" he uttered briefly. "That's the only thing he knows how to make by the way" Amanda laughed before staring up at him.

"That might be true honey but I didn't just learn it from anywhere. See I had this old friend who thought me how to make the best Casserole ever, he was a pretty good chef but I could never measure up to him" he stated as I turn my head to look at the pictures placed on their wall. "His name was Lester Dawson, he was the best friend a man could ever ask for" he uttered and I quickly shot my head back at him as my heart started to beat quickly. He lowered his head and smiled to himself before turning around to walk into the kitchen and I gulped loudly as his words echoed in my head over and over.

My mom had said that the three of them were friends, but I never thought that Richard was that close to my Dad.

I started to breath rapidly trying to control all the emotions I was feeling. I felt Austin's hand slowly come in contact with my lap but he quickly pulled it back as Penny ran over to him before taking a seat on the arm rest of the sofa.

"Hey I recognise you as Austin's assistant" she beamed before holding out her hand for me to shake and I quickly pulled myself together before forcing a smile onto my face and shaking my hand. She gave me one last smile before turning to face Austin. "Can I ask you a question?" she giggled while playing with her hair and he nodded his head signalling for her to go on.

"I know you like to keep your life really private but are you and Cassidy Blair dating, she's my favourite model?" Penny asked and my smile slowly dropped as I let out a small sigh before looking down at my lap.

Austin turned to glance at me before turning his attention back to Penny. "No... we're not, but she's a very close friend of mine" he said flashing her his signature billion dollar smile as I gazed up at him surprisingly. Why did he lie like that?. He turned to stare at me and I stared back into his eyes till we were quickly cut of by Penny.

"Darn, I really thought you two were dating. But I hope you do decide to get together someday and get married because I think you'd make a cute couple" she squealed before pulling out her phone from her pocket. "Can I take a picture with you by the way or my friends would never believe that I met you?" she asked clasping her hands together. "Sure" Austin smiled before wrapping his arms around her and I watched as they took multiple pictures together.

Penny pressed the phone close to her chest and leaned down to place a kiss on Austin's cheek before turning around to run into the kitchen.

"Chris, sweetie, isn't there something you said you were gonna say to Austin Moon if you ever met him?" Amanda asked gazing over at Chris who continued to gape over at Austin in the shock. He quickly snapped out of his gaze and walked over to Austin nervously before shaking his hand.

"I-I just wanna say that you inspire me a lot, and I wanna get into Harvard or Yale one day and study business so I can be like you and make billions of dollars one day" Chris muttered quietly while lowering his head as a small smile slowly crept up on his lips. The effect that Austin had on people was truly amazing.

"You want some advice little man?" Austin asked and he slowly lifted his head up before nodding. "Well as you may know when I was 21 I took over Strattmon Inc. after my Father and I worked really hard to make it into the company it is today, so be prepared to work hard and sacrifice a lot of things along the way and who knows, maybe I could be hiring you one day to work in the company" Austin uttered before fist bumping him. Out of the eight months I've been working for Austin, that was the first time I've ever heard him say something as sweet as that to anyone.

"Thanks man" Chris smiled doing a bro handshake with him before turning to walk back to his mom. We continued to talk for the next 10 minutes and I guess Austin must have noticed how uncomfortable I was getting because he stood up and announced that we were to take our leave.

"We've loved having you over Mr Moon" Richard smiled before turning to glance at me. "And you too Ally, you certainly are a beautiful young woman" he spoke as I nodded my head. "Thank you Richard, you have a lovely home and a lovely family, take care of them well" I said smiling over at him before turning back to look at his wife and kids. We said our goodbyes to the whole family before walking outside and over to the cars.

I clenched my fist tightly as I felt tears starting to appear in my eyes. I couldn't have told him that I was his Daughter who he had abandoned, I just couldn't. His life was everything that I've dreamed of having ever since my Dad died, and I wondered if he hadn't left my mom, would we have ended up as happy as he is with his Family. He had a beautiful looking wife, and two healthy looking kids. I wanted to hate him, I wanted to despise him and loathed everything about him but I just couldn't. His life was perfect, I guess if he hadn't had left then it wouldn't have turned out like this.

As Austin and I stepped inside the Limo, I took a deep breath while gripping onto my skirt. Why couldn't I hate him even though I badly wanted to?. It just wasn't fair that he was so happy living here with his family while I've suffered for so many years. It just wasn't fair!

"Are you alright?" Austin asked leaning back on the seat as the Limo began to slowly drive off.

I pushed a strand of hair behind my ears and forced a brave smile onto my face before quickly nodding my head. "I'm fine... I wanted to tell him but I couldn't" I chuckled while looking down at my lap. "He looked really happy with his family, I didn't wanna ruin their day with the news and make things awkward for them... besides just because he was with my mom when she gave birth to me doesn't make him my Dad... to me Lester Dawson is my real Father and he would always be" I smiled as Austin gazed at me worriedly.

"Sorry if I was a little moody earlier but thank you for taking me here, I guess I needed to see what my birth Father was like even if it was just once" I said as my fingers began to shake rapidly.

As I turned my head to look out the window, I felt the wet hot tears fill up my eyes, my throat closed tight as I tried to hold back the emotion I was feeling inside me. All the pain that I've held in for so many years in order to keep strong for my mom and sister was finally catching up to me and I could no longer hold them in. Finally the tears split over and flowed down my face like a river escaping a dam and a flood of tears gushed down my pale cheeks. It was as if no matter how hard I tried to stop it, I was no longer in control of my emotions. I bit onto my lap and before I knew it I started to sob as my grief poured out in a flood of uncontrollable tears.

My sobbing started of silently but as each second went past, I started to mourn loudly right in front of the man who I swore I would never cry in front of again.

In a swift motion, Austin quickly reached over and grabbed my hand before pulling me up and sitting me down on his lap. He pushed my hair back and rubbed my back for comfort before drying away my tears with his thumb and placing my head down on his shoulders.

"I-I've just been threw a lot, a-and all I want is to make my mom and sister happy" I sobbed louder with my tears staining his blazer.

"Its okay. I know you promised your Dad to take care of them but you have to first make yourself happy before anyone else" he whispered as he gently stroked my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly while burying my face in his shoulder as he made sure I was comfortable on his lap before snaking my arm around my petite waist.

"You're a strong gir-... you're a strong woman Ally, and I admire you for that" he whispered as I squeezed onto his neck tighter never wanting to let go anytime soon.

That day he held onto me tightly as he possibly could and didn't let go until we got back to New York.

* * *

 _ **It was kinda hard writing this chapter since I can relate to some of the issues in it, but I hope that you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of it.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

It was a late sunny morning on June 4th, 2013 and me, my mom, and Keira were down at the cemetery to visit my Dad's grave.

Ever since Austin took me to see my real Dad in Texas a week ago, I've managed to slowly get over the fact of Lester not being my real Dad even though it was very difficult to. Richard had everything that I've always dreamt of ever since my Dad died. He had a family and a nice house, but most of all he was happy. It was something that I heavily despised but I couldn't wish anything bad on him no matter how much I really wanted to.

I smiled to myself as I watched Keira place her head on my mom's shoulders before wrapping her arms around her waist. Even though they've been my top priority for the past eight years, Austin had made me realise something and that was I should try and put myself first too, in order for me to be truly happy.

These past couple weeks was filled with a world-wind of different emotions, but I'm glad that I had those two by my side.

"I miss him..." Keira spoke while turning around to face me. I smiled over at her before walking over to them and placing a kiss on my mom's cheeks. I turned my head to glance down at my Dad's grave as memories of when he died started to come back to me. "Me too... more than anything" I whispered before taking a deep breath.

"When your Father left us, Lester didn't hesitate to step in and raise you two. He loved me and he loved both of you too, and I couldn't be more grateful to him" my mom exclaimed as tears started to slowly appear in her eyes. "When you have kids, I want you to promise me something Keira, and that is to love them always and never leave them under any circumstances whatsoever" she smiled.

Keira slowly pulled away from her as she held a puzzled look onto her face. "Me?... what about Ally?" she asked causing me to snicker.

"Your sister has taken care of us for a long time, she is going to be the perfect mom one day" she replied before turning to face me. "Y-You really think so?" I asked while glancing down at my Dad's grave.

"Oh I know so baby, and whoever marries you to would be a very lucky man" she chuckled pushing a strand of hair behind my ears. I lowered my head and blushed lightly about to speak up till I heard my phone beep inside my handbag and I quickly dived inside to see that it was a text from Michael. Although I still had strong feelings for Austin, I've never been treated more nicely by any man than how Michael treated me. He was the brother of a crazy and evil Psychopath, but after knowing him for three and a half weeks, I could tell that he had nothing but good in him, which was one of the things that made me so drawn to him.

 _Michael: 'Turn around'._

I read through the text before looking back to see Michael leaning on his car and a smile began to slowly creep up on my lips. He wore a black leather jacket and black jeans and his long blonde hair was now cut short, making him look more handsome than he already was. He grasped through his stubble near his mouth as he smirked before slowly walking over to us.

"Uhm... mom, Keira, this is Michael" I smiled going over to stand next to him. They gaped up at him admiringly before taking a step forward to shake his hand causing me to snicker.

"Its nice to finally meet you Michael, we've heard Ally talking on the phone to you various times" my mom uttered as I buried my head nervously. She slowly let go of his hand and analysed his face carefully before taking a step back. "Say you look very familiar" she muttered as Keira quickly ran in front of her before grabbing Michael's hand and shaking it.

"I uh... my late brother was Tony Johnson" he spoke briefly as they both gasped.

"I never knew Tony had a twin brother, I mean who cares if he's dead anyway, he was such a lying crook and a poor excuse of a businessman" Keira scoffed while staring up at Michael admiringly. "Keira don't say such a thing, he just lost his brother not too long ago, don't be selfish" my mom scolded causing her to roll her yes. If only she knew that Michael despised his brother more than anything and couldn't be more relieved when he was found dead at his mansion.

I looked up at Michael to see him staring back down at me and I blushed before grinning widely and looking away. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't growing very fond of him each day we spent together, but I was often reminded about my feelings for Austin at the end of the day, which I desperately tried to push away. Although I loved him more than I had ever loved any other man, I had to come back to reality and realise that a man of his status would never end up with a girl like me, despite all that we've done. Besides, he was in a relationship with one of the beautiful super models in the world, and I was sure that I was nothing but just a distraction to him.

Austin was what I wanted, but Michael... I guess he was just what I needed.

"Its very nice to meet you, Ally's told me a lot about you both" he grinned causing Keira to squeal over his charming British accent.

The summer breeze gently swept my hair to the side as I looked to my side to see a Limo and a Rolls Royce car pulling up besides the Cemetery, and my heart started to beat quickly as Austin stepped out of the Limo dressed in a dark grey suit and dark shades to cover up his eyes. I froze and gaped over at him as he looked around the place before finally stopping at me. God why was I so smitten by the mere presence of him. He slowly took of his shades turning to stare at Michael with an annoyed look on his face, before putting it back on and walking over to us with two of his bodyguards behind him.

"Its nice to meet you again Miss Dawson" he spoke nodding his head over at my mom. "I came to your apartment to pick Ally up, but I remember her telling me that she was gonna be down here this morning... with just the two of you" he uttered while clenching his jaw over at Michael.

"Oh its nice to meet you too Austin, its my late Husband's birthday today, so we often come down here every year" my mom laughed nervously as Keira gazed up at Austin infatuatingly.

"I'm well aware of that Miss Dawson... good morning Keira" he smiled before sending her a small wink. She gazed up at him dreamily about to fall to the floor but before she could, my mom quickly held onto her before nodding her head apologetically at Austin as he chuckled lightly.

Michael slowly wrapped his arm around me and Austin rapidly gaped at him with his muscles tensing, and I could tell he was trying incredibly hard to contain his sudden anger in front of my mom and Keira. "Its nice to meet you again, Mr Moon" Michael spoke up holding out his hand out to him. Austin stared down at his hand before plastering a smile on his face and shaking it. "Absolutely Michael" he muttered before turning around to face his bodyguards.

"Take Miss Dawson and Keira back home safely before the pap's start to arrive" Austin ordered before turning back to face me.

"Yes sir" his bodyguards uttered before leading my mom and Keira over to the cars as I said my goodbyes to them.

Silence filled the air as Austin paced back and fourth while rubbing his forehead irritatingly. He placed his hand in his pockets and scoffed to himself before turning to look down at me and over at Michael. I watched as the two slowly came face to face with each other and I gulped loudly before letting out a deep sigh, knowing that this would happen again sooner or later. Why can't things happen just the way I wanted it to.

"Did you not understand when I told you to stay away from my assistant the last time" Austin hissed as his voice started to slowly get louder. "I don't give a damn what's going on between you and Ally alright, she's mine... she's my assistant and I forbid you from seeing her, this is your last chance Michael" Austin threatened once again as I held a bewildered look on my face.

Did he seriously think that I was his property?

I clenched my fists about to speak up but was quickly interrupted by Michael. "We all do respect Austin, Ally may work for you but you can't control her however you like. I'm not my brother and I'm not gonna hurt her either" he spoke as Austin glared up at him. "Don't make me do what I don't wanna do Michael... I never wanna see you near her again" he spoke sternly before putting his shades back on and fixing his tie.

"Lets go" he uttered in an annoyed tone before placing his hand down my lower back and leading me over to the Limo.

"At 8:30 tonight, I'll meet you at the restaurant I took you to a couple days ago Ally" I hear Michael say. Austin stopped dead in his tracks and turned back around to scowl at him before holding onto my waist tighter and hurrying of towards the Limo.

As we stepped inside the Limo, I removed my handbag from my shoulder and threw it to the side before crossing my arms at Austin. I couldn't believe that after what happened last time, he thought he could still control me and threaten others around me. Just because of what?... just because he was Austin Moon and he could do anything he wanted?...

"What is your problem?!" I hissed while rolling my eyes away.

"My problem?" he scoffed before spreading his legs apart. "Are you trying to piss me off even more Ally?! I don't care who you date but not him, I don't trust that motherfucker anywhere near you and I want you to understand that-

"Here's what you need to understand Austin... his brother might have been an evil bastard who tried to kill us both but you can't judge Michael because of that. He's a good guy okay and he's kind and treats me well, so I need you to stop controlling me because I'm not your property!" I snapped before glancing down at my bare lap.

Austin stared at me for a brief moment before leaning closer, and I could feel my face instantly heating up as he lifted my head up forcing me to look up at him. He gazed into my eyes so intensely and powerful that it was making my knees weak. Damn, why did he have this control over me?. I stared back into his eyes and gripped onto my skirt while trying my hardest not to bite my lip and give into his seductive ways.

"Have you kissed him... or slept with him?" he questioned sternly while grasping my chin.

I closed my eyes shut before finding the strength to finally push his hands away from me. "I haven't slept with him but even if I have its none of your business" I groaned before turning to look out the tainted window. "So you've kissed him huh?..." he muttered quietly and I quivered my lips together as I avoided turning my head to face him.

"Answer me!" he yelled startling me a little.

My fingers began to tremble as I lowered my head. Whenever he got angry like this it terrified me and I knew not to say anything.

"You know what don't bother answering, go do whatever the hell you want with him like a fucking whore!" he spoke coldly before getting out his phone. I slowly raised my head up to look at him in shock, and in anger I clenched up my fists before turning back to the driver. "Stop the car!" I yelled and the Limo quickly came to a halt, leaving Austin confused.

I grabbed my handbag swinging it over my shoulder, and I was about to open the door to step out, Austin quickly grabbed onto my arm stopping him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he questioned with an annoyed look plastered on his face.

I shoved him away from me before opening the door to quickly step out. "You wouldn't wanna be stuck inside your Limo with a whore like me, would you?!. So I'll just walk or take a bus to your office" I uttered with my voice breaking on every word as I swung my handbag over my shoulder before walking off.

"Ally, Ally!" Austin yelled calling after me but I ignored him as I carried on walking quickly. I felt a hand quickly grab onto my arm and spin me around and I slowly look up at Austin as his eyes started to slowly soften. Luckily we hadn't drove that far of the Cemetery where there were a lot of people for Austin to nonchalantly run out of his car into public.

"Get of me!" I groaned trying to struggle out of his grip as he held onto me tighter with his eyes not leaving mine.

He cupped both of my cheeks and breathed in and out as I had no choice but to look up into his eyes yet again. "Alright look I'm sorry... you're definitely not a whore, you're the opposite, and I'll admit that I have some anger issues that I need to work on" he said in a low whisper. I let out a small sigh and nestled into mine and to my surprise he placed a soft kiss on my forehead before taking my hand and leading me back to the car as I tried to control my deep blushing and beating heart.

I wasn't sure why I forgave him so many times after he hurt me, but it was as if a simply sorry instantly made everything all better.

* * *

Two and a half hours later I sat in my small Office near Austin's front desk as I watched him speak to these two business men.

His every move and the way he spoke made it hard to look away from him. He was so handsome and not only was he one of the youngest Billionaires at 26, but he managed to run a company all by himself, even after he was going through the up-most of pressure and stress. It was one of the things I admired most about him.

I watched as he stood up to shook their hands before they turned around to slowly exit out of his Office.

He loosened his tie and let out a deep sigh before sitting back down on his seat. I placed my hands on my desk as he brought out a cigar and lighter before slowly lighting it. He closed his eyes and blew a whiff of smoke into the air before turning his head to face me and I quickly looked back down on my desk anxiously.

"Schedule a meeting with Mr Steele tomorrow in my Office" he ordered and I quickly nodded my head before opening up my computer as he watched my every move. I slowly looked up and smiled at him and he slowly smiled back before breathing a cigar smoke into the air. We continued to stare at each other for a while not saying anything, but of course we were interrupted by someone quickly barging through the door.

I removed my gaze from Austin and turned my head towards the door to see Alexis. She was dressed in a pink velvet dress, pink heels and her platinum blonde hair was tied up into a neat ponytail. She flashed a smile over at me before going over to give Austin a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"How's my baby sister been doing?" He asked sitting her down on his lap and I couldn't help but smile.

"Mom and Dad are driving me crazy with this whole engagement thing but I missed you Austin" she groaned loudly before rolling her eyes and placing her head on his shoulder.

Austin stroked her hair and rubbed her back before placing his cigar down on the table. "You don't have to worry about anything Lexi, there's no way I'll let Mike and Mimi force you into doing what they almost forced me into doing" he uttered briefly. "You told me you wanna be with Trent don't you?" He asked and she glanced over at me before slowly nodding her head. "Then go be with him and leave everything to me, if he makes you happy then never let him go".

His words were so simple, yet so sweet and sincere. I had come to realise that he kept his guard up and was strict to a lot of people, but he treated the people he truly cared about with so much love and grace that it was rare to see.

"Thanks Austin..." she grinned before getting up from his lap. She bent down to whisper something in his ear and I watched as his face began to go a bright red. He took a quick glance at me before picking up his car and some files on his desk to read through it.

Alexis laughed to herself before sending him a slight wink and strutting over to me in her six inch heels and I sat up straight before getting up to open the door for her.

"Oh Ally I missed you" she squealed before smiling down at me and pulling me into a hug. "I missed you too Alexis" I laughed while squeezing her waist tightly. The last time I saw her was when Trent had broken her heart by kissing Keira and telling her it was over between them, and since then she had refused to come over to our apartment to avoid running into him.

After a couple seconds later, she slowly pulled away from the hug before taking a seat near my desk. I looked back at Austin before sitting down besides her.

"You know its been a while since you came over to our place, my mom really misses you she talks about you all the time" I said while placing my hand on my shoulder. "And Keira?..." she asked while fiddling round with her expensive looking silver bracelet.

"Well... she doesn't say anything but I know that deep down she misses you too" I stated briefly.

She crossed her legs and sighed before lowering her head slightly and speaking up. "Well it looks like she really hates me since she had no problem Trent in front of me... I know she has feelings for him too but that hurt me a lot, I tried to forget about Trent after but I just couldn't, and when he started to call me a couple weeks ago I didn't know what to do" she breathes out before raising her head to look back up at me.

"You know there'a this trip that Trent and I go on every Summer for a couple weeks" I trailed off flashing her a hopeful smile.

"What trip?" She asked briefly.

"Well we go to this really small area in Atlanta, Georgia, and we stay in this small cabin for a couple of weeks and help out in this orphanage down the road... I was thinking if you wanted to go with him this year instead?" I asked as her eyes started to slowly widen.

"Oh my god are you serious?... yes... yes!" she laughed excitedly as tears started to fill her eyes and I began to realise that she was a lot like me.

She tried so hard to forget about Trent after he hurt her but she just couldn't find it in herself to, she was in competition with another girl over him, who so happens to be my sister, and deep down she knew that she might not end up being with him, even though she loved him more than anything.

I looked down at my lap then back at Austin as he stared back at me. It was just exactly like the situation I was in with him.

"Wait I forgot... my Parents are gonna wonder where I am if I'm gone for a couple weeks" she groaned before covering her face.

"Like I said I'll take care of them, you go have fun Lexi" I hear Austin say and I quickly looked up to see him opening the door and stepping inside my office. Alexis screeched loudly before getting up and throwing her arms around him. "Thank you Austin, you're the best" she exclaimed before turning back to face me.

"S-Should I go call Trent, will he answer?" She asked a little nervously.

"He has his phone next to him waiting for you to call so don't be surprised if he answers the phone after one ring" I smirked as they both laughed at my comment.

"Thank you Ally" she smiled before letting go of Austin and walking over to give me a hug. "Oh and hurry up and tell my brother you love him so you can be together, because I think he's starting to fall for you too" she whispered quietly in my ear so Austin wouldn't hear before running out the door and out of Austin's office before I could say anything.

How did she know? I thought to myself as I tried to hide the surprise and overwhelmed expression on my face since Austin was in the room.

He took a seat besides me before parting his legs open and throwing his head back. I wouldn't be surprised if he had heart my heart beating over and over.

"Thank you Ally... ever since Lexi started spending time with you and Trent she's become much happier and less stuck up, so I owe it all to you" he said in a low whisper and I couldn't help but smile. "Ever since you walked out of the car I've been thinking about a lot of things, and I'll try to stop controlling your life less, so... if you wanna be with Michael... t-then go ahead" he muttered quietly. He went to place his hand on my thigh but quickly pulled back before sighing to himself

"You deserve someone that'll take care of you always and never hurt you, and we both know that isn't me. I know that we've crossed the line but I won't lead you on anymore and give you false hope... I think its better this way isn't it" he uttered and my heart felt like it was being ripped into pieces yet again. NO! it isn't better this way, was what I wanted to say, but I had a feeling that it might make things worse so instead I kept my mouth shut and pretended that I wasn't affected by all what he was saying, when in reality I was hurting inside.

We sat in silence for several more seconds till he got up and walked back out into his main office. I gripped onto my skirt trying hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes.

I had been rejected by him many times, but why did it feel so real this time?

* * *

It was 7:50 pm and I was over at Austin's mansion. We sat in the living room while reviewing some files and documents for the company and I couldn't keep my eyes of him.

I glanced over at the clock realising that I was supposed to meet Michael in an hour before looking up at Austin as he spoke about some financial and legal problems. After he had that talk with me earlier today, he had tried to distance himself away from me and only speak to me when it was something strictly due to business, and I can say that it more than anything. Surely after we held hands, kissed and slept together, it would be impossible to go back to just keeping things professional, but Austin was determined to do just that.

It was almost as if I was the main reason why he was so stressed and confused about his relationship with Cassidy, and he needed to let me go and clear his mind in order for him to focus properly. Could I have possibly had the same effect on him that he had on me?...

I bit onto my lip as I carried on staring at him as he read through some files while doing some calculations. Don't get me wrong I liked Michael a lot and liked how much he treated me, but how was I supposed to focus on our date when the only thing on my mind would be Austin. God! why did things have to be so complicated at the wrong time.

"Ally! are you listening?" Austin questioned snapping me back into reality.

I quickly looked away from him and glanced down at the files before quickly nodding my head. "U-Uh s-sorry I was just zoned out for a little while" I confessed as he let out a deep sigh. "This is really important Ally, if you're just gonna zone out while you're here then I'll get Duncan to give you a lift him" he hissed irritatingly as I shut my eyes before letting out a small sigh. I hated how he instantly got annoyed over a small thing like that but at the same time I could understand why.

"I-I have to leave soon... I'm meeting Michael in an hour" I stuttered fiddling with my fingers. The room went silent for a brief moment and the only thing you could hear was the clock ticking. It couldn't have gotten anymore awkward.

I finally lifted my head back up and looked up at Austin to see him gazing back down at me with that same look in his eyes he had when he took me to see my real Dad in Texas and comforted me for hours afterwards. I pressed my lips together and gazed back up at him and it felt like all the things he said before suddenly didn't matter.

He slowly rose his hand to cup my cheek and I closed my eyes relaxing to his touch. "God dammit" I hear him whisper to himself and I slowly opened my eyes to see him with his head low. "Lets just carry on discussing the finances" he sighed before shifting away from me, making sure to leave a big gap between us. Why does he do this to me every single time?

I took a deep breath and balled up my fist about to speak up till I heard the front door open and I quickly looked over to see Cassidy dressed in a tight black dress and heels. She dropped her handbag over the floor and stared over at me with an annoyed expression and it felt like the mood had suddenly changed. She scoffed to herself and flicked her blonde hair back before walking over to us, making sure not to take her eyes away from me.

"Cass what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in Paris for-

Before Austin could finish his sentence she quickly leaned down and smashed her lips on his roughly and I sat closely to myself before turning my head to look away. The burning feeling in my chest I've had before, couldn't compare to the amount of pain I felt right then. I didn't wanna admit it, but I was jealous of her. She was more prettier, taller, and more importantly she had Austin's heart and got to kiss him whenever she wanted, which is something that I couldn't say for myself.

After a couple seconds she quickly pulled away from the kiss before turning to smirk down at me. "Austin baby, we need to talk, I'll be waiting in your back garden" she said bluntly before turning around and strutting towards the direction of his back garden

Austin breathed out before running his fingers through his hair and getting up from the sofa. He glanced down at me for several seconds before turning to walk outside.

I sat closely to myself staring over at the wall till I heard Cassidy yell and I quickly spun my head around to see Austin pacing back and fourth in the garden as Cassidy crossed her arms on the verge of crying. I never liked to talk badly about people even if they've wronged me in many ways, but her fake crocodile tears were seriously starting to get on my nerves. She certainly was a good actress, I'll give her that.

"What the hell is she doing here Austin? all your previous assistant's never came to your mansion as much as she has! she snapped while throwing her arms in the air.

Austin rubbed his head frustratingly before stopping dead in his tracks and turning around to face her. "None of my previous assistant's haven't lasted as long as she had, she's been working for me for nine fucking months Cass, and what kind of stupid question is that?! she's my assistant, that means wherever I go she goes too whether you like it or not!" he hissed going to walk back inside but she quickly tugged onto his arm stopping him.

"You've had sex with her Austin! how is anything supposed to be normal between you two?!" she screamed loudly as I watched overwhelmingly. "Why did you do it Austin? why did you have sex with her?... who knows you're probably cheating on me with her aren't you?" she cried as Austin ran his hand down his face.

"You wanna know why I did it?... because I wanted to" he spoke earning a hard slap to the face by Cassidy.

"You're cruel you know that, ever since she came along you wouldn't even glance at another woman, you were all about me and no one else... b-but now you have eyes for her too, don't you?" she questioned as he stayed silent with his head hung low.

"Look, I don't love her if that's what you wanna hear" he hissed as I lowered my head morosely. Of course! why did I have hope even for the slightest bit that he had the same feelings I did for him.

"You might not love her but you're falling for her, don't you see Austin!" she exclaimed playfully punching his chest. "You think I don't notice how you look at her when she's not looking and how when you're talking to her on the phone your face instantly lights up?... you're supposed to only look at me like that not her, its not fair Austin! are you forgetting how you loved me for years and only me? everyone wants us to stay together, but I just think you're confused right now..." she admitted holding a hard glare at him.

"What the fuck are you saying Cass?!" he questioned irritatingly.

"I'm saying don't call me or come to see me until you fire her... can't you see Austin, we're never gonna be truly happy unless she's gone" she uttered manipulatively while raising her hand to stroke his cheek as I watched in shock. You've got to be fucking kidding me!

I watched as Cassidy continued to grasp his cheek for several more seconds before turning around to walk back inside the mansion. Normally I would try to hide my pissed off and furious expression but not this time. "Y-Y manipulative snake" I uttered in disgust as tears started to fill up my eyes.

"Oh are you talking to me?" she laughed before clasping her hands together. "You see Ally, Austin would always love me,you're just a distraction to him for now, and I know that he won't fire you no matter what, so just do yourself a favour and quit anyway" she spoke harshly before walking towards the front door. She picked up her handbag and took a deep breath before storming out the door making sure to slam it behind her.

My fingers began to tremble as I gazed of into the distance. She was right... he was always going to keep loving her no matter what and I was nothing but just a simple distraction to him.

My eyes narrowed over as Austin slowly walked back inside his mansion with a pissed off and confused expression. He ran his fingers through his hair before picking up a vase filled with red roses to the side and throwing it over at the wall startling me a little. I lowered my head slightly as he began to knock over and throw things in the back. After a while, his tantrum had stopped and I slowly turned my head around to see him breathing heavily with his head with blood dripping down his hands.

I tried to hold back the tears in my ears as I glanced over at the clock noticing that it was now '8:05 pm'. I sighed to myself before picking up my handbag and getting up from the sofa. "I-I have to go i-its nearly 8:30" I stuttered trying to control my voice from breaking on every word. Austin slowly lifted his head up to look at me and at that moment I didn't feel like going anywhere. I wanted to be with him, but I knew that was too risky especially seeing what happened.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I said quietly gripping onto my handbag before turning to walk in the direction of the front door.

I placed my hand on the door knob as a hard lump immediately filled my throat. I slowly opened the door about to step out, but before I could I saw a hand quickly shut the door from behind me and I quickly spun around to see Austin breathing rapidly as his hands pressed against the door.

"Austin I-

"Stay" he spoke in a low whisper as I stared up at him in shock. The look in his eyes was something I'd never seen before or quite understood, but as he stared deeply into my eyes, I could tell that he really wanted me to stay with him, but... I just couldn't... I just couldn't do this anymore with him.

"I-I have to go Austin... Michael would be waiting for me and-

"I lied earlier when I said that I wanted you to go be with him... stay with me Ally, for tonight... please" he muttered before raising his hand to gently cup my cheek.

What was I to do? my head was telling me to go and be with Michael but my heart was telling me to stay with Austin. I was utterly confused, but I knew what I wanted the most, and sometimes things that I want could turn out to be the wrong thing for me at that moment.

* * *

 _ **Woah tough decision for Ally! But will she stay? don't forget to review on what you thought of this chapter and what you think would happen in the next. Love you guys!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

He took a step closer to me backing me up against the front door as his eyes searched desperately into mine as they pleaded for me to stay.

"I don't want you to go to him" he breathed out while running his fingers through my hair. "I'm not a jealous person but seeing you with him, it... it fucks with my head somehow" he muttered as his jaws clenched tightly. "Stay with me Ally..."

My eyes started to water as I gazed deeply into his eyes. I turned to glance over at the clock and lowered my head only for him to quickly lift it back up. I wanted to stay... I wanted to stay with him more than anything right then, but I couldn't possibly stand up Michael. He treated me like how I always wanted to be treated and gave me every reason to love him, so why was my heart still stuck on Austin? Why did I still love him even though there were many reasons why I shouldn't.

Why did I see him as the only man in the world for me...?. I had never been more confused.

I slowly raised my hand to grasp his before letting out a deep breath. "I... I can't" I muttered quietly as his face started to slowly drop. I hated having to reject him like that but it was only fair as he himself didn't know what he really wanted.

"Why not?" He asked slowly towering over me.

"B-Because I can't Austin, I have a date with Michael and I can't do things just because you want me to, besides... you only want me to stay with you because Cassidy couldn't and you can't stand being lonely anymore, right?" I asked slowly removing his hand of my cheek. "You don't know what you want Austin and I won't let you use me anymore to fill the void in your heart, I'm not a toy" I exclaimed staring up at him.

He gaped down at me for a brief moment before taking a step back and running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm tired of everybody telling me I don't know what I fucking want!" He snapped turning around to knock a small glass statue down to the floor causing me to jump a little. I pressed my back tightly against the door and lowered my head as I avoided looking at him.

"You know what maybe you should go, I can't do this after all" he hissed turning his back to me.

My eyes slowly widened as I clenched up my fists while gazing at his back irritatingly. I couldn't believe him right now! "This is just so typical of you, you fucking use me and lead me on and then toss me away. Why don't you just fire me already so you can be with your girlfriend... why can't you just leave me alone because I can't take it anymore, I lo-" I quickly stopped mid sentence realising what I was about to say before turning my head away from him.

"I use you?... why do you make me sound like some kind of fucking monster huh?" He uttered slowly turning around to walk towards me.

He placed both hands above my head backing me up against the wall, and as flustered as I was getting I refused to show it to him. "Y-You slept with me only for you to go back to her the next day, has it ever occurred to you how I feel seeing you two together. Why did you even sleep with me if-

"Don't try to put all the blame on me alright!" He snapped quickly cutting me off. "You wanted it just as bad as I did, are you forgetting how you moaned my name begging me for more? So don't you dare imply that I used you for sex!" He yelled furiously with nothing but rage in his eyes and I sealed my lips daring not to utter a word. He breathed in and out trying to calm down before looking back down at me. "You were supposed to just be my assistant, but every time I look at you I can't help but to think back to the night where we slept together... I never make love to anyone, I fuck... but I did just that to you, and now my head is fucked!... god dammit..." he cursed silently to himself leaving me a little speechless.

I guess we were both on the same boat and had trouble forgetting the night which was filled with endless passion and intensity.

We stayed in silence for a minute or two while locking eye contact with each other and the only thing you could hear was the sound of our heavy breathing and the tranquillity of his living room mansion. Why did it have to be so difficult and complicated with us all the time, would things have been different from the start if he wasn't a man of high power, wealth and status.

Would we have been able to be together without any complications from the start if he was just an ordinary man?.

He sighed to himself before slowly reaching towards my hand and taking it into his. "Look I asked you to stay with me tonight for several reasons, I'm not asking for sex even though that would be very tempting... but if you decide to leave and go to him then I promise this time to keep things strictly professional between us" he muttered and with hesitation I quickly removed my hand from his before shifting away. Not only did he have anger issues but he had serious mood swings too which often annoyed me.

"I don't wanna keep things professional between us Austin, I tried too and that didn't work out" I breathed in while my fingers trembled nervously. "I'm tired of going back and fourth with you Austin, we could have an alright day with no arguments or quarrels but the next day you could easily get angry with me like when you thought I supposedly 'pushed' you supermodel girlfriend into your pool-

"I know you didn't push her into the pool alright" he sighed quickly cutting me off as my eyes slowly widened in shock.

"What?!" I questioned while crossing my arms sternly.

"Look I have CCTV cameras everywhere in my mansion, so the day she said you pushed her into the pool I went to go check the cameras and saw her fall in herself-

"I can't believe this!" I scoffed quickly cutting me off. "Why didn't you tell me sooner huh? do you know how much you hurt me when you believed her after I told you the truth?. I don't care that you've loved her for years, if you can't see that she's a liar and manipulative then you're never gonna be happy and have the life that you said you wanted! I snapped angrily going to punch his chest but before I could he quickly caught my hand.

He took a step closer to me and peered down at me with a blank expression before speaking up. "The cameras in my house come with sound too so I heard your conversation with her" he uttered bluntly and I quickly froze remembering that Cassidy had spoke about me falling for Austin. God! why couldn't things work out in my favour even for once.

I clenched my fists and sighed quietly to myself. I couldn't admit it even though he had seen the evidence so instead I did what I did best and lied in order to avoid getting hurt yet again. "S-She was lying... I-I don't have feelings for you, sure I had a little crush on you before which I told you of but I...I don't love yo-

"Stop lying to me" he spoke sternly cutting me off.

My breath hitched nervously as I gazed up at him. With my heart feeling like it was going to beat out of my chest at any minute, I quickly turned around to open the door knob, but before I could open it he quickly slammed the door shut again before placing his arms above my head as I turned my back to him. I lowered my head slightly as I felt tears starting to sprinkle onto my eyes, but I wasn't gonna let myself cry anymore no matter what.

There was no hiding it anymore, he had already known about my unrequited feelings for him for a couple weeks now, and all I could do at that very moment was wait for his words of rejection to fill my ears. Just when I was planning to keep my feelings for him bottled away until I finally found the strength to forget about him, this had to happen. Why...?

"Look at me Ally" he said in a low whisper and I quickly shook my head as my fingers began to tremble nervously. All I wanted to do right then was just crawl up into a hole, but I knew that there was no running away anymore.

"I said look at me!" he spoke raising his voice a little and at that moment a tear slowly rolled down my cheek and there was nothing that I could've done to prevent it.

"NO!" I exclaimed balling up my fist. "I-I promise I'll forget about you and won't bother you with your personal life anymore... I know that we both never planned for this to happen and for it to go this far between us, and I'm sorry.. but, I've fallen in love with you" I blurted out unable to control my tears. "Its okay, I don't need to hear your rejection because like I said I'll forget about you... what was I thinking anyway, we're from two different worlds, there's no way that I could ever be with you" I said before chuckling lightly to myself.

I raised my hands to wipe my tears away as it stayed silent for what seemed like forever. I felt his gaze burning through my back, but I refused to turn back around as I already knew what the expression on his face was going to be. In a normal ordinary love story and in the perfect world, this was when he would pull me close and told me he loved me too, and we would share a sweet and passionate kiss, but like I said in the beginning, this wasn't no ordinary love story, and he was far from telling me that he felt the same way about me too.

After a short while I finally decided to speak up to clear the tension between us even though it wasn't such a good idea.

"I-I have to go" I muttered quietly going to open the door again but was quickly stopped by Austin.

He grabbed onto my wrist and spun me around to face him before speaking up. "You're gonna leave and go to him even after you just said all that?!. Don't you realise how much that would fuck with my head even more!" he yelled loudly causing me to jump a little.

"I-I have to..." I exclaimed lowering my head as he squeezed onto my wrist tightly.

"I'm not gonna fucking hold your hand and beg for you to stay with me, so if you wanna leave then go ahead!" he snapped irritatingly. "You said that I don't know what I want, but you sure as hell don't know what you want either. If you're using him to forget about me then please do because even if I wanted to be in a relationship with you, its not gonna work out between us... I'm not the man for you Ally" he spoke coldly as more tears began to stream down my cheeks.

His words were as cold as harsh as I remembered, and it was almost as if he was purposely trying to hurt me, but his eyes spoke differently as they pleaded for me to stay with him.

I watched morosely as he walked over and took seat on his sofa before hanging his head low and placing his hands on his head. I sniffed and wiped my tears away as I turned around to open the door. I gripped onto the door knob tightly and quivered my lips before turning around to face him to see him staring back at me. I gaped over at him for several more seconds before stepping out the door and slowly shutting it behind me.

As the summer's night breeze quickly hit my pale face, I ran my fingers through my hair and gripped onto my handbag before slowly walking towards his compound. I guess Cassidy was right, it would be better if I just quit working for him since things were not gonna be the same for us from now on. He now knew about my feelings for him, which was something that I tried to hide to avoid something like this from happening. It was too late but somehow I didn't regret telling him how I feel, because it felt like a weight had just been lifted of my shoulders.

I forced a smile onto my face at some of his bodyguards who opened the gate for me before pushing a strand of hair behind my ears, but I couldn't fake a smile for too long because as I stepped out the gate, I immediately burst into tears.

I guess I was now left with no other choice but to forget about him, but where was I even to begin?

* * *

Half an hour later, I quickly stepped out of the bus and ran down the street to the restaurant that Michael and I were supposed to meet in. I was more than late but that wasn't my biggest problem, since I needed to find a way to get Austin out of my mind so that he won't be suspicious about what had happened between us.

I stopped dead in my tracks and rapidly breathed in and out before looking across the street at the restaurant. I clutched onto my handbag and searched around before spotting Michael sitting near the back waiting for me. He held in his hand a single rose as two drinks were placed on the table. I pressed my lips together as I continued to stare at him and before I knew it my eyes were starting to water again.

I was supposed to be relieved after seeing him, my mind would instantly supposed to flood in a pool of tranquillity, but as I gazed over at him, I started to slowly realise that he wasn't the person I wanted to be with right now. Ever since my Dad died, I had forced myself to do things that I didn't particularly want to do, but I could no force myself any longer. I thought he was just what I needed, and he might still be, but I couldn't force myself to act like nothing had just happened between Austin and I, and I couldn't pretend that my feelings for him weren't still strong.

I guess that made me a little weak and pathetic, but when you've fallen in love like I had, you think and do stupid things that you wouldn't think of doing before.

Michael leaned back on his seat before bringing out his phone from his pocket and within several seconds, I heard my phone start to ring in my handbag and I slowly brought it out and sighed to myself knowing that it was him.

"Hello?" I answered trying to control the emotion in my voice.

"Hey, Ally, is everything okay? its nearly 9 0 clock, did you forget that we were supposed to be meeting, where are you?" he asked sitting up in his chair.

I paused for a brief moment and gaped over at him while pressing the phone closer to my ears. "I... I didn't forget, but I'm sorry Michael... I won't be able to make it today" I stated as the wind quickly blew my hair to the side. I felt more guilty than ever lying to someone who had treated me with nothing but kindness, but my mind and heart was somewhere, and it wouldn't be fair to sit on a date with him while the only thing on my mind would be Austin.

He closed his eyes and sighed to himself before rubbing his head. "D-Did something happen with your mom or Keira or-

"No, nothing happened, I just... I can't explain it right now Michael I'll make it up to you later, but I hope you can forgive me for not being there" I exclaimed and with that I quickly hung up the phone.

He ran his hands down on his face before placing the rose down on the table and getting up from his chair. I stared back at him for a couple more seconds before turning around to run back. I knew where I needed to go and who needed the most.

A while later, I arrived back at Austin's mansion and stopped to catch my breath from all the running. One of Austin's bodyguards quickly opened the door for me and I shot him a thankful smile before clutching onto my handbag tightly and running towards his front door. I rang the bell twice and waited patiently with my head low. I always thought that people who were in love could have a choice on the decisions they make, but after falling in love myself, I finally realised that it was far from true.

As the door opened, I quickly look up to see Isabella smiling warmly at me before opening the door widely for me to step in.

"Good to see you Miss Ally, Mr Moon is upstairs in his study" she spoke nodding her head at me before going to pick up the broken vases, glass statue and other things that Austin had knocked earlier over. I placed my handbag down on the sofa before going to help her tidy it all up. "Oh no you don't have to do that Miss Ally... I know its not any of my business but I had overheard what happened earlier on between you and Mr Moon, and I'm very surprised that you came back. I've been working for him for nine years, and you're the only person that I've seen that is isn't afraid to stand up to him yet also care this much about him, you're a very special girl Miss Ally" she grinned before pulling me into a quick hug.

I closed my eyes and hugged her back as tears started to appear in my eyes. "Thank you..." I whispered with my voice breaking on every word.

"If I can say one last thing, it'll be that I prefer you to be with Mr Moon rather than Miss Cassidy, she's a very bitter and unhappy woman" Isabella uttered before sighing to herself.

I slowly pulled away from her hug and shot her one last small smile before getting up to walk over to the flight of stairs. As I reached the top of the stairs, I quickly hurried over to Austin study room. I rubbed my arms and breathed in and out as I started to think of what I was gonna say to him. I guess I didn't really plan this properly. Several seconds later, I worked up the courage and pulled myself together before slowly opening the door of his study room to see him sitting over at his front desk. His eyes were closed shut as he leaned back on his seat while blowing onto a cigar.

I silently breathed in and out before slowly and gently closing the door behind me. He groaned under his breath before opening his eyes and they slowly widened as he saw me standing besides the door. He removed the cigar pressed between his lips and gazed over at me. In that moment, It was as if time had stopped and the only person we cared about was each other.

I lowered my head and rubbed my arms before slowly walking over to him and as I was about to speak, he pulled me into his lap before wrapping his strong arms around my waist. A single tear flew done my cheek as I quickly hugged him back tighter. I guess he really needed me as much as I needed him.

"Why did you come back?" he asked quietly before lifting his head of my chest and looking up at me.

I looked back down into his eyes before placing my hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes relaxing to my touch while nestling his hand into mine. "You asked me to stay... so here I am" I muttered quietly as his eyes started to slowly water. It was the second time I had seen him so close on the verge of tears.

"I'm glad you come back" he said in a low whisper as his arms tightened around my petite waist

We were so close that I could feel the heat of his body on mine and I could hear the soft whisper of his breath as he exhaled. I inched closer, and felt his hand encircled mine again. I looked down at him, his soft brown eyes already locked on mine. He ran his fingertips up on my forearm, leaving a trail of goosebumps blooming in their wake. He brought his hand up to cup my cheek, his thumb running along the curve of my cheekbone. I nestled into his hand, feeling his warmth. His eyes flickered down to my lips as he started to lean in and before I knew it, his lips were on mine yet again. I had missed this feeling.

I closed my eyes as he slowly slid in his tongue, feeling a zap of electricity. The room seemed to spin around me as I clutched onto his neck desperately, never wanting this moment to end. I felt his grip tighten around me as close as physically possible. The urgency in the kiss was unbearable. I wanted him; I wanted every fibre of his being in that very moment. Our hesitant lips grew more comfortable once we realised the other wouldn't pull away and the kiss began to get very rough and very heated as each second passed.

Without breaking the kiss, Austin grabbed onto my thigh and straddled my legs over his lap before slowly getting up from his seat. He bit onto my lip groaning through the kiss, before rapidly clearing everything on his desk to the floor and placing me on it. He slowly forced my legs open and nestled his legs into them as he started to trail down onto my collar bone and my neck causing me to let out a stiff moan.

I went to grip onto his blonde hair, but before I could he quickly broke the kiss leaving me a little confused. He stared down at me while breathing heavily before licking his soft, pleasuring lips. It was as if he was doing it on purpose to drive even more crazy.

"Hands up" he ordered in a low whisper before slowly loosening the buttons on his dress shirt.

"Yes sir" I muttered quietly before biting on my lip and slowly raising both my hands above my head.

He smirked down at me before going back to capturing my lips in a heated passion. I had been waiting for this moment ever since he first made love to me, and even though I sadly knew that there wasn't a chance we could possibly be together after this, since there was still the idea of Cassidy, I still enjoyed his warmth and strength. It was one of the things that brought me comfort in this cold world.

Even though we didn't go all the way that night like we did the last time, we spent the whole night in each other's arms; comforting each other with all the problems in our lives, and it was a night that I would never forget for the rest of my life.

I guess I was just a stupid fool in love. I didn't know if my feelings would be gone tomorrow, next week or even next year, but all I knew was that I wanted to be with him, even if took a while for it to happen.

* * *

 _ **Woah so this chapter was a roller coaster with Austin and Ally. Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of it.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

It was a rainy afternoon on 8th July, 2013. Trent, Alexis and I were over at Austin's mansion getting ready for their secret leave to Atlanta, Georgia for the whole Summer.

I sat on the edge of the sofa as I watched Alexis and Trent laugh about something before turning my head to look at Austin; he held a wine glass in his hand as he crossed his legs before looking down at the ground. I sat closely to myself before pushing my hair back and he turned to look over at me before sending me a sly wink.

It had been a little over a month since I came back to spend the night with him, and our relationship with each other had slowly been began to improve. There were times when we still fought and argued even over the smallest things, but this past month had been the closest we've ever been out of the 10 months I had been working for him. Even though I wasn't still sure if he felt the same way about me as I did for him, I still enjoyed being with him always.

As Alexis and Trent turned their heads around to get something from the back, Austin quickly grabbed hold of my hand, pulling me closer to him, before lifting my hand up and placing a kiss on it. I grinned up at him as he slowly pushed the hair out of my face. Sometimes I wandered if he just saw our little secret love affair as nothing but a game, but whenever he stared into my eyes with his deep brown ones, I found myself thinking otherwise. Even though he hadn't said anything since I told him how I felt about him, somehow, I could tell that it was always stuck on his mind.

After several seconds, Alexis and Trent turned back to us and we quickly shifted away from each other before they could notice anything.

"Ally, I just wanna thank you again for planning this trip for Trent and I. I know you guys go together every year so it really means a lot" Alexis explained as she sat comfortably on Trent's lap while hugging his neck tightly.

"Its alright Alexis, I know you and Trent both need to spend some alone time together to get away from all the press and their stupid ways, plus anything for my best friend" I said smiling over at Trent as he smiled back at me. "Love you Alls" he spoke wrapping his arms around Alexis's waist. "I know, I love you too" I chuckled causing the both of them to laugh.

I turned my head to look at Austin to see him looking back at me. Normally we would often try to hide what we have going on from other people, but I wouldn't be surprised if Alexis and Trent's suspicions of us had began to grow, seeing that I couldn't keep my eyes of him and he couldn't do the same.

"Listen since y'all are super rich and all, wouldn't your Parents send out a whole team to look for Alexis once they find out she's missing?" Trent asked staring across from Austin. "I mean y'all could easily find out anything at any time so wouldn't your Parents know that she's with me?". he sighed.

Austin sipped his wine before placing it to the side and speaking up. "Do you care about my sister?" he asked and Trent quickly nodded his head. "Then like I said don't worry about anything and leave it all to me. I'd be lying if I said that our parents wouldn't try to go look for her, but I won't let that happen. You're the first boy that my sister's falling in love with, so take care of her for me" he spoke before loosening his tie and placing his arm above the sofa as I smiled up at him.

"Thanks man, I love your sister too and I wanna do everything to make her happy and give her the best summer ever, so thank you for blessing" said Trent, earning a kiss on the cheek by Alexis.

Austin smiled over at them before signalling for Duncan and a couple of his other bodyguards to come over.

"Get them onto my private jet and over to Atlanta as quickly as possible, don't let Mike and Mimi find out about this and also make sure Alexis is protected at all times and keep her from being recognised by anyone. I'm counting on you all... if anything happens to my sister or Trent, then we're gonna have a big problem, do you understand me?" he questioned before getting up from the sofa as I slowly followed.

"Yes sir" they spoke nodding their heads before carrying their luggage's outside towards the car.

Austin smiled over at Alexis before walking over to her and pulling her into a hug. "Stay safe alright, if anything happens call me and I'll be there right away" he muttered placing a soft kiss on her forehead before pulling away from her and turning to face Trent. "I hardly ever say this to anyone but I trust you Trent... so take care of Lexi for me" he smiled patting his shoulders.

"Will do man" said Trent as he quickly shook his hand.

I crossed my arms smiling to myself before walking over to them. "Have fun you guys" I uttered pulling Trent into a hug.

"We will, and have fun at Dez and Trish's party tonight" said Alexis while inter-wining her hand with Trent. I was about to speak up till I felt Austin slyly run his hand down my back sending chills down my spine. I knew what he was trying to do so I quickly shifted away from him and focusing my attention back to thee two. We said our last goodbyes to them and watched them walk out into the car with some bodyguards.

I crossed my arms and sighed before looking over at Austin who slowly went to go sit back down on the sofa. "Are you sure nothing will happen to them in Atlanta, I don't want something that'll happen which will cause them to break up again like last time" I muttered going to sit besides him. He took a sip of his wine and pushed his hair back before flashing me a signature smirk. "You don't have to worry about anything" he said in a low whisper before grasping my chin. I had notice how he had become more gentle towards me, and how quickly he was to apologise whenever we fought. Even though we were only involved in a secret affair then, could he had possible been scared of losing me?.

I gazed up into his eyes intensely as he gently traced his hand down my collar bone. It would be a great shock if the press were to ever find out that the great and mighty young Billionaire, Austin Moon, was sleeping with his Assistant, who was no where near in the same class as him, so we had no choice but to hide it as best as we possibly could.

"We don't have to go to Dez and Trish's party tonight if you don't want to" hr murmured pushing a strand of hair between my ears. Even though he had refused to speak to her for a month now, I was still sure that his heart was still involved with Cassidy, and it sometimes made me question the relationship we were in.

"Its okay, I don't mind going. Besides, Trish said she'll be really disappointed if I don't come" I said while nuzzling up closer to him. "Alright then" he whispered before wrapping his arm around my shoulder and gazing up at the ceiling. I smiled up at him before resting my head on his shoulder. There truly wasn't a better feeling than being in his arms right then.

A couple minutes later, Austin looked back down at me about to speak up, but was quickly interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing.

"I gotta take this" he spoke staring down at his phone screen before releasing his arms around me and getting up to head towards towards his back garden.

I traced my hands down my ripped jeans before turning back around to face the TV. I brought out my phone from my handbag to text my mom, before noticing that I already had a text from Michael. I had asked for Michael and I to remain just friends after realising that I couldn't move on from my feelings for Austin. Even though he blissfully agreed, he would still phone me up and text me every day to check if I was okay, which made me appreciate him even more. He had a way of reading me like a book at any moment, so I wouldn't be surprised if he already figured out my feelings for Austin.

 _'Michael: I need to talk to you Ally, I'll be coming back from London next week so I'll see you then'._

I read through the text over and over before letting out a small sigh. I wonder what he wanted to talk to me about. Millions of different thoughts began to flow through my head as I stared down at my phone. I clicked back on his name to reply to the message till I felt a hand come into contact on my shoulder causing me to quickly stuff my phone back into my handbag.

"Everything alright?" Austin asked glancing down at my handbag then back down at me.

I chuckled anxiously and scratched the back of my head before quickly nodding. "I'm fine" I replied before getting up from the sofa. He slipped his hands inside his pockets and stared down at me with a blank expression as my eyes paced around the floor. I rubbed my arms before looking back up at him about to speak up till he quickly cut me off.

"I saw the message" he uttered bluntly as silence quickly filled the room.

I sighed quietly to myself before taking a step closer to him. "I-I uh... he just-

"Delete his number" he spoke cutting me off. I took a step back and stared up at him like he was crazy before scoffing t myself and rolling my eyes away. "We talked about this Austin... I'm still your assistant but you can't tell me what to do concerning my personal life" I said while folding my arms. He took of his suit blazer and placed it on the sofa before turning his attention to me about to speak up but was quickly cut off by the sound of the door bell ringing.

"I'll get it Mr Moon" Isabella spoke running out the kitchen before rushing over to the front door. I sighed and stared up at Austin as he gave me a look telling me that this conversation wasn't over.

I lowered my head slightly before looking back up to see Austin's Parents; Mike and Mimi, barging through the door with several bodyguards behind them, as Isabella quickly stepped back bowing her head at them. He was dressed in an expensive grey suit with his hair neatly combed back, and she was dressed in a knee length black dress, with a long tiger fur coat and sunglasses, along with some expensive jewellery. It was still overwhelming to me that I was face to face with one of the most richest and most powerful couple in the world. Their presence and aura screamed nothing but wealth and power, but as I continued to stare at them I began to feel a sense of intimidation.

I turned my head to Austin as he hissed under his breath before sitting back down on the sofa and covering his face. For a family who were very famous and wealthy, they felt so much hatred for each other, and it was as if being in the same room together made them sick to their stomach.

"Fetch me a drink Isabella, and make it quick I'm very thirsty" Mimi ordered clicking her fingers and Isabella quickly bowed her head down before running into the kitchen. She took of her sunglasses and flashed me a smile and I slowly smiled back before looking over at Mike as he stared down at his gold watch before looking over at Austin. They quickly walked over and took a seat besides him on the sofa while holding a stern and strict look on their faces.

I nodded my head at them, greeting them, before looking back down at Austin. "I-I'll leave you to your parents" I muttered turning around to walk into the kitchen to Isabella to see her with her arms crossed.

"Are you okay?" I asked quickly walking over to her. She let out a deep sigh and dusted of her maid's outfit before looking down at me. "Mrs Moon and I, we went to the same college back in the 83'" she stated leaving me a little shocked. "We were friends, close friends in fact, but now I despise everything about her. She walks around like she was born into wealth, forgetting that she had parents who fought to get her into College. She lost all her morals and pride the day she met Mike Moon, it was the day she suddenly forget everything about me" she explained leaving me a little speechless.

"H-How did you end up working for Austin?" I asked while rubbing her shoulders.

She let out a sigh and pushed her hair back before speaking up. "Its a long story... see I was previously Mimi's maid but when Austin turned 17, I couldn't take her attitude any more so I quit and went to work for her son instead" she spoke as her eyes started to water. "I was always the dreamer between the both of us, I wanted to go make something out of my life, but I ended up becoming a maid, all because I didn't end up as lucky as her" she exclaimed while choking up on her words.

I stared up at her morosely before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Its okay, you know you're one of the strongest woman I've ever met Isabella, not everyone can do what you do, and you've done it for so many years, so I have the up-most of respect for you" I whispered while rubbing her back gently.

"Thank you Ally... you know you remind me of my Daughter, she died of cancer years ago" she muttered as tears began to fill up my eyes. I held onto her tightly before pulling away a couple seconds later and wiping the tears away from her cheek. I heard shouting coming from the living room and I slowly pulled away from Isabella before walking over and peering behind the corner to see Austin on the sofa with his face covered as Mike quickly stood up yelling aggressively at him.

"Where the hell is our daughter Austin? Answer me!" Mike shouted before looking down at Mimi who crossed her arms furiously.

Austin rubbed his head before picking up his wine from the side and taking a sip of it. Before I had a hard time figuring out why he had such a high temper and is so emotionally destroyed, but after meeting his parents it all started to add up. They were two very selfish and greedy people who had managed to destroy him and cause him so much grief and anger from an early age, and I couldn't ever forgive them for that.

"Even if I knew where she was I wouldn't tell you, so get the hell out of my mansion, you wouldn't wanna see me angry right now" he spoke as calmly as possible before crossing his legs and placing his wine back down on the sofa.

"You liar!" Mimi shouted loudly before shooting up from the sofa. She pulled her fur coat back up and flicked her blonde her out of her face while glaring down at Austin. "You expect us to fall right into your games again Austin, its not gonna work this time, so where is Alexis? are you forgetting that she's an engagement coming up with the son of a high business man in partnership with the company, so tell us where she is or else-

"Or else what Mimi?!" he snapped quickly cutting her off. "You have no power or control against me and my sister and the sooner you get through your head the better for all of us" he hissed before placing his arms above the sofa. "You're not gonna force Lexi into a marriage she doesn't want like you tried to force me so leave my house now-

"I see you've lost your mind son" Mike chuckled quickly cutting him off. "You see if you would've just listened to us in the first place you wouldn't have ended up so fucking miserable as you are now. You think anyone's ever gonna love a person like you? I'm surprised your assistant, Ally hasn't ran away from you yet. You're not going to corrupt our daughter with your ways so tell us where she is now-

"That's enough!" Austin yelled quickly getting up from the sofa. His jaws clenched as he balled up his fists tightly, almost as if he was holding back from completely lashing out at his Father. Just what kind of parents were these two exactly?

"You're not gonna come to my house again and disrespect with your constant bull shit Mike!" he yelled getting up in his face. "So get the hell out of my house and take your poor excuse of a wife with you, or else I'm gonna do something that I won't regret" he spoke muttering the last bit quietly.

Mike stared up at Austin for a brief moment with a little fear in his eyes, before scoffing to himself and turning to walk towards the door.

"You arrogant bastard!" Mimi spat out in disgust before picking up her handbag from the sofa. "You make me sick, I wish I would've just gotten rid of you 26 years ago" she uttered bitterly before storming out the front door with Mike alongside their bodyguards.

I couldn't believe what I had just seen and heard.

I watched morosely as Austin gazed over at the door for a short while before sitting back down on the sofa. He hung his head low and placed both hands on his head as he started to slowly shake. I wasn't aware of the full history between Austin and his parents, but I knew that they were the main reason for Austin's misery. Everyday he put on a brave face to go run his billion dollar company and get bombarded by the press, but deep down he was a man holding in so many emotions that he just didn't know how to simply let out.

"Go to him... he needs you now more than ever" Isabella whispered before placing her hand on my shoulders. I smiled back at her and slowly nodded my head before strolling out the kitchen and over to Austin.

I stood in front of him and stared down at him in distress before lifting his head up and flashing him a brave and hopeful smile. I wrapped my arms around his neck before nestling my hips into his legs and running my fingers through his soft blonde hair. Several seconds later, I felt his arms slowly wrap around my waist and I couldn't help but smile.

"Its okay, its gonna be okay" I whispered before looking back down at him.

As he looked back up at me a tear slowly flew down his eye leaving me a little shocked. It was the first time I had ever seen him cry after 10 months of being his assistant, and it was a beautiful sight. I placed my hand on his chin and wiped his tear away with my thumb before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I didn't know what kind of person you were, but you're loved... truly" I whispered as tears began to fill my eyes. He clenched his jaw tightly to hold in the tears from pouring out, but didn't work as a couple seconds later tears instantly streamed down his cheeks as his eyes began to go red. I grasped his cheek gently before going back to hugging him tightly. He hugged me back even tighter and sobbed quietly into my chest. In that moment I felt more connected to him than I had ever been.

It was a moment that I will never forget.

* * *

It was 9 pm, and Austin and I were down at Dez and Trish's party in their million dollar mansion.

I held onto my champagne with both hands before looking around at all of the rich and famous people walking around the place. I looked down at my short, plain orange dress and black dress and I had never felt more out of place than I did then. I looked over at Dez and Trish as they spoke and laugh with some famous actors before looking over at Austin to see him surrounded by people, who gazed up at him in idolisation and amazement. This was what happened everywhere he went to, and after 10 months I had finally gotten used to his flashy lifestyle filled with the up-most of attention. He flashed his signature billion dollar smirk and raised his glass in the air as people began to clap and cheer, but I can tell that he was far from interested.

His eyes landed back at me and I quickly smiled to myself before biting my lip and lowering my head slightly. He slowly escaped away from the people surrounding him before slipping his hands into his pocket and bopping his head to the side signalling for me to follow him.

I placed my glass of champagne to the side before slowly following him, but also trying not to make it obvious at the same time as all eyes were on Austin, and I didn't want rumours spreading about. He walked down a hallway before heading into a room and leaving the door slightly open for me. I looked around to see if anyone was watching before smiling to myself and slowly heading towards the room.

As I stepped inside, Austin quickly closed the door behind me before hoisting me up and backing me up against it.

"Several businessmen have been staring at you the whole night... and I don't like it one little bit" he smirked before wrapping my legs around his torso. I was ultimately surprised since there were gorgeous actresses and models everywhere, and I was the probably the most plainest looking girl in the room.

"Were you jealous?" I asked slowly wrapping my arms around his neck and grinning down at him. He playfully rolled his eyes and ran his hand down my thigh causing me to slowly bite my lip in order to stifle a moan. "Were you trying to seduce me when you chose that dress earlier on, because its taking all the strength in me not to rip it right off and take you on that bed" he whispered as his hot breath lingered on my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

He raised his head up and smashed his lips onto mine and I quickly kissed back while tugging at his hair. "What if somebody walks in?" I muttered in-between the kiss. He kissed me roughly with so much passion and intensity before pulling away several seconds later.

"You look so beautiful tonight" he whispered as a blush slowly crept up on my cheek. "I just had to get away from all those fake people who are only sucking up to me because of my money and spend some time with you even if its only for a little while... you're the only person who understands me" he said while cupping my cheek and pulling me closer to him.

I leaned down and pecked his lips before nestling my hand into his. "I wish I can stand with you for the rest of the night without no one suspecting anything" I said before sighing to himself. "W-We better head back before people realise you're gone, you are the life of the party after all, Mr Moon" I chuckled causing him to smile. He placed me back down on the ground before cupping both of my cheek and pressing his lips onto mine once again. I smiled through the kiss before holding onto his waist. That kiss wasn't like our usual heated and rough kisses. It was slow yet passionate, which scared me since Austin had never kissed me like that before.

After several seconds he slowly pulled away before fixing his hair and tie. "Go before I get carried away again... I'll walk out after you" he spoke breathing in and out before helping me to fix my hair. I nodded my head and got on my tip toes to place a quick kiss on his lips before slowly opening the door and strolling out. I took a deep breath as I rubbed my arm before walking out into the hall where the party was going on. If anybody were to find out about what's going on between Austin and I, it would definitely change between us and that wasn't something that I wanted to happen.

As I walked back into the party, I nodded my head and smiled politely at some people walking past me before looking back to see Austin walking out of the hall and into the large room. He stared back at me and pushed his hair back before sending me a sly wink. God he was so handsome.

I watched as many people began to gather around him again and I sighed to myself before turning back around to see Trish speaking on a microphone at the top of the stairs with Dez standing besides her.

"Hello everybody can we have your attention for a moment please!" she spoke clinking on a glass as everyone began to slowly turn their attention towards her. I chuckled to myself as she waved and blew a kiss down at me before looking up at Dez who did the same. "Me and Dez wanted to wait to announce this to you all before we announce this to the press but..." Trish laughed before handing the microphone to Dez. "We just found a week ago that Trish is pregnant and we couldn't be more happier" he smiled before placing a kiss on her lips as people began to cheer and clap loudly.

I clasped my hands together as I stared up at them in awe and amazement. "Congrats guys" I mouthed over to them and they grinned back at me before turning their attention to everyone else. I looked back at Austin to see him smiling up at them and I started to remember what he had said about wanting a family one day with lots of kids.

As the room began to slowly calm down from the recent news, I looked back at Austin as he spoke with some important business men, before turning around to head up to the bathroom but stopped as I saw Cassidy walking in through the front door alongside one of her supermodel friends. She was dressed in a short sparkly gold dress, with a gold choker necklace and black heels and heavy make-up, and her hair was tied up neatly into a classy bun. As much as I hated to say it because of the way she treated me, she looked more gorgeous than she already is, and I wasn't surprised as all eyes instantly went to look at her as she made her through the crowd of people.

Her eyes searched around the room, and as they landed on me they slowly widened, but was quickly replaced with a bitter scowl. She was the least person I ever expected to see that tonight, but I wasn't really surprise as I had learnt to expect the unexpected.

I looked back at Austin as he looked at Cassidy before looking over at me. He bopped his head to the side signalling for me to follow him outside and I nodded my head before doing as told.

"We're leaving" he said in an annoyed tone as we stepped outside and I couldn't help but sigh at his sudden mood change all because he saw Cassidy again. He placed his hand on my back about to lead me over to the limo were his bodyguards were waiting but got stopped by Cassidy calling his name.

"Austin, wait!" she groaned before folding her arms and staring up at him. He slowly removed his hand from my back and sighed to himself before rubbing his eye frustratingly. I could feel Cassidy's cold and hard gaze on me, making me very uncomfortable. "I-I'll just be over there waiting" I muttered quietly about to walk over to the Limo till Austin quickly pulled me back.

"Stay" he uttered staring down at me and I pressed my lips together before glancing over at Cassidy as her eyes began to fill up with rage.

She kissed her teeth and let out a deep sigh before placing her hands on her hips. "One month Austin!... I know I said not to call me after you fire her but how can you ignore and avoid your girlfriend for a month, are you crazy!" she groaned pointing over to herself. "I mean what the hell is going on? I've tried calling you but you won't answer any of my calls, are you sleeping with your little 'assistant' again, is that why you've been acting like such a fucking ass hole!" she hissed raising her voice a little up at him.

I gazed up at Austin as he gaped at Cassidy intensely almost as if he was in deep thought about something, before speaking up to say the words I never thought would ever come out of his mouth.

"Its over Cass" he said quietly while slipping his hand inside his pockets.

Her mouth dropped as she stared up at him surprisingly not believing what had just came out of his mouth. "W-What do you m-mean its over?" she stuttered taking a step closer to him.

"I mean I can't do this anymore... there's still some feelings I have left of you that I need to get rid of but apart from that I need you to leave me alone and let me be. I'm tired of loving you only to get fucked over in the end. I've been going through a lot of stress for years and I thought that you could make it better but instead you made it worse, if I could take back eight years of my life that I spent being focused on you I would, but I can't so I'm saying this is the end between us" he spoke bluntly as I stared up at him surprisingly. Who would've known that that's what he's waited to do for a month now.

Cassidy's eyes started to slowly water as she took a step closer to him before raising her hand up to cup his cheek. "Alright look... I'm sorry if I did anything to hurt you again or make you angry, but I'm sorry. I love you baby, y-you can't leave me" she exclaimed as she ran her hand down her cheek.

Austin slowly removed her hand of his cheek before letting out a deep sigh. "I have to go" he spoke getting ready to turn back to me but quickly got stopped by Cassidy.

"I know what's going on here" she sighed before glancing back at me. "You're confused right?... on who you really want between me and her" she muttered nodding her head back at me. "She's not the one for you Austin, she's only your assistant who you shouldn't have even gone this far with. I can give you everything that she can't, so just give us another chance baby and I promise I'll make it right this time" she uttered before flashing him her usual grin.

I balled up my fists and lower my head as I tried to hold back the tears threatening to fall from my eyes. There she went again trying to trap him into her web f lies and greediness, and the worse part was that I knew he was going to fall into it yet again. After all, she's always been the girl he loved and the only person for him in his eyes, so why wouldn't he go back to her again?. I guess I sort of knew this was going to happen again.

I sighed to myself and raised my head expecting to see him back in her arms, but to my surprise he stood in front of me as tears began to flow down Cassidy's cheeks. I gazed up at him in shock as he walked off before turning back to face me. "Lets go Ally" he said, stopping to wait for me.

I peered back at Cassidy as she shot me a wicked look before storming back inside and I took a deep breath before rushing over to Austin. He looked back inside and smiled down at me before leading me over to the Limo and I couldn't help but think if this was all a dream.

I mean it had to be... right?

* * *

It was 1 am in the morning and I was over in Austin's mansion.

We laid on his kind sized bed naked, listening to the sound of the rain pouring outside. He laid his head down on my shoulder placing his hand over mine and I gently ran my fingers through my hair while gazing up at the ceiling. I had wanted to be in this position with him for so long, and I couldn't be more happier. For the first time in my life, I felt like I didn't have to worry about anything as I laid next to him. I felt such calmness and tranquillity and it was all because of the famous Billionaire who I had grown to love.

My mind started to think back to the incident with Cassidy at Dez and Trish's party earlier on. Had he chose me over her? would he finally forget about her and move on like he said he would? my mind was filled with many different unanswered questions, and even though he had cut things of with Cassidy, I still had a feeling in my gut that things were far from over between them, and it scared me to think about it.

Austin let out a quiet groan as I continued to run my fingers through his hair. I smiled to myself as he slowly got up and pulled the covers over us, as it was starting to get cold, before resting his head back down on my shoulders.

"Don't ever leave me..." he whispered quietly before wrapping his arm around my bare waist.

I grinned widely to myself before peering down at him as he closed his eyes relaxing to my touch. I placed a kiss on his forehead and sighed a small sigh before staring back up at the ceiling. "Are you sure that what we have... is enough for you?" I asked quietly.

He slowly raised his head of my shoulder before placing it down on the pillow besides me as I continued to stroke his hair. Even though the room was dark, I could feel him piercing into my eyes intensely, which made me a little nervous. He pushed the hair out of my face, before placing his hand on the back of my head and pulling me to lay my head down on his bare chest.

"I'm sure" he replied and I slowly raised my head up from his chest before placing a kiss on his lap. He held onto my waist tightly as he quickly kissed me back slowly. I grinned widely back up at him before placing my head back on his chest and closing my eyes as he ran his fingers through my hair gently.

We both had found the peace that we've been longing for all our lives, but we never expected it to be with each other.

* * *

 _ **I had a blast writing this chapter so I really hope you guys enjoy it too. Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of the chapter and also of:**_

 _ **-Austin and Ally's secret loving affair**_

 _ **-Alexis and Trent going of to Atlanta together for the summer**_

 _ **-Austin's fight with Mike and Mimi**_

 _ **-Trish and Dez's baby announcement**_

 _ **-Austin finally ending things with Cassidy?**_

 _ **Again, thanks for reviewing and supporting this story. It really means a lot to me,**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

 _ **~A week later.**_

It was a windy yet sunny early and Keira and I were in a cafe in downtown New York.

I smiled across the table at her as she stuffed a blueberry muffin into her mouth before turning to glance out the window. Michael had returned from London yesterday and asked if we could meet here as there was something he desperately wanted to talk to me about. Knowing Michael I wasn't sure what to expect from him since I haven't known him for very long, but I had a slight feeling that this wasn't going to go well.

Sighing to myself, I picked up my smoothie and took a sip of it before looking down at a picture on my phone that Alexis and Trent had sent me in Atlanta. I chuckled to myself at how happy they looked together, before looking up at Keira to see her gazing down at the picture. She slowly placed her muffin down on the table and inter-wined her hands together before scoffing to herself. I had forgotten her feelings towards Trent, and even though she didn't speak about it at all, it was obvious that she was still very much affected it.

I guess she had a way of hiding her emotions deep down just like I did.

"So how are they doing in Atlanta?, probably having a lot of sex" she laughed before taking a sip of her juice. "You know I'm surprised they haven't been photographed together over there and her Parents haven't found her yet" she chuckled before throwing her hands up in the air.

I gazed across from her worriedly before sitting up in my chair and placing my hand over hers. "I'm sorry Keira... I know that you still love Trent and-

"Love him?" she laughed loudly quickly cutting him off as some people in the cafe turned to look over in our direction. "If anything I'm completely over him... I-I don't even know why I liked the kid in the first place, he obviously wouldn't feel the same way what was the point. I hope he's happy with his little rich princess over in Atlanta" she said over-exaggeratedly before kissing up and getting up from her seat. "I'm gonna go buy more muffins to go" she muttered while picking up her purse and walking over to the counter.

I stared back at her as she clutched onto her purse tightly while avoiding the stares from several people in the room. Ever since we were younger I've always took care of her despite her being the older sister. She was the most happiest person I'd ever known without a care in the world about anything, but all that changed when my Father died, and it got even worse when we found out she got diagnosed with Leukaemia. She had ended all her close friendships and shut out all the people around her, so when I found that that she had feelings for Trent, I was utterly surprised since I figured she was incapable of ever loving somebody again, but I guess things weren't meant to be in her favour in life.

I continued to stare at her till I felt a hand tap on my shoulders and I quickly look up to see Michael. He was dressed in a black long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans and his long blonde hair that he had cut off was slowly starting to grow back. He flashed me a gentle and warm smile as he went to sit across from me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"How are you beautiful?" he asked before glancing over at Keira and waving at her. She waved back and shot me one last glance before turning back to face the counter.

"I'm good thanks, how was your trip to London?" I asked looking down at the table.

"It was alright, I went to visit my mother's grave and see a couple of my mates who I haven't seen in a while" he explained before taking a sip of Keira's juice. "You know I missed you, even though it was only for two weeks" he muttered the last bit before leaning closer to me. I slowly leaned back before thinking back to how Austin and I had almost gotten into yet another argument when he saw the text message Michael had left on my phone. I couldn't even begin to imagine his reaction if he knew that I was here with him, but despite everything Michael and I were still friends, and it wasn't as if Austin and I were properly dating in the first place.

"I'm glad you had fun" I smiled staring across from him. "So, you had me kind of worried over the phone when you said you needed to talk to me about something, what is it?" I asked placing my arms on the table.

He lowered his head slightly for a brief moment before lifting it back up to face me. A smile started to slowly creep up on his lips as he placed his hand over mine before opening his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by something on the small Television screen in the cafe.

 _'Austin Moon recently visited Canada a couple days ago for a meeting with the Canadian President. Reports have said that the two have partnered together to help tackle climate change and global warming in certain economic areas'._ The news reporter uttered as everyone in the cafe turned their heads to look up at the Television screen.

I sat up in my seat as a clip of Austin walking and talking with the Canadian President immediately flashed up on screen. A smile started to appear on my face as I fixated my attention on him almost forgetting that Michael was there. He was so handsome, so full of charisma, class and sophistication. Anyone would think he was the happiest and luckiest man in the world because of everything he had, but in reality he was far from that.

"Uh he is so hot" I heard a voice say towards the back and I quickly looked over to see two girls gushing over Austin.

"We have no chance Liv, we're never gonna meet him plus the kind of girls that Austin Moon probably likes are rich, classy girls, not girls who are completely different from him, like us" her friend uttered rolling her eyes as they both groaned loudly.

As I continued to stare at them obliviously, I started to realise the effects of me and Austin's affair if it was ever to get out to the press. I was a simple, poor girl who had luckily managed to become his Assistant in the most unexpected circumstance, and he was a wealthy man idolised by all. There were many different why the both of us weren't meant to be, but whenever I'm with him, those reasons become seemingly meaningless.

"Its written all over your face..." Michael uttered causing me to snap back into reality.

"Huh?... I-I'm sorry I-

"You're in love with him aren't you?" he asked slowly and I stared at him a little surprised before letting out a small sigh. I knew he would figure it out sooner or later. "I've sorta had a hunch about it for a while now but I now know. The way you look at him whenever's he's on TV and the way your face instantly lights up when he calls you... am I wrong?" he questioned and I stayed silent refusing to say anything.

Even if I wanted to, it wasn't as if I could hide my feelings anymore.

Michael slowly stretched his hands across, placing his finger on my chin and lifting my head up. "You're a great girl Ally, and one of the most strongest people I've ever met too... I'm not gonna sit here and lie and say that I still don't have feelings for you, because I do" he spoke as I stared into his eyes with my lips pressed tightly together. "Yeah sure he has a lot of money, but someone with his arrogance and anger would only end up hurting you both mentally and physically and you don't deserve that Ally, not after everything you've been threw" he said before slowly cupping my cheek.

"Michael, I-

"Just hear me out okay" he sighed slowly running his hand down my cheek. "I can give you everything that he can't, I'll put you first, and take care of you and make you incredibly happy, something that he will never do because of his image" he uttered leaving a lump in my throat. "I'm not gonna force you to be with me but-

Before he could finish his sentence his phone began to ring in his pocket, and for a split moment I felt a sense of relief.

"I have to go, its urgent, but I'll call you later" he said, taking my hand and kissing it before getting up and strolling out the cafe.

I slowly leaned back down in my seat staring of into the distance as his words echoed in my ear. I didn't want to admit it, but everything he said was partly right. Will Austin ever be able to love me and put me first, not to mention making me happy?. Was his image in the public eye more important to him than what we had? would we ever truly and properly be together even if the whole world was to know?. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Keira slowly taking a seat across from me.

"Are you okay, what did he say?" she asked eagerly pushing a strand of her hair behind her ears.

"I-I'm fine... lets just go" I sighed before getting up from my seat, not wanting to discuss about what had happened with Michael and I.

Keira gazed over at me at me worryingly before getting up and walking over to me. She wrapped her arms around me before ruffling my hair and flashing me a hopeful smile. I smiled back up at her as we strolled out the cafe holding onto each other. I was about to speak up till my eyes narrowed over to Duncan, as he stood besides a very expensive looking Rolls Royce car with a young girl besides him.

"Isn't that one of Austin's bodyguard?" Keira asked as we slowly walked over to the two.

I smiled up at Duncan before looking over at the girl who swayed side to side with her arms behind her back. She was a couple inches shorter than me and had long black hair that reached all the way to her waist and light blue eyes. She was very slim and very pretty and her smile was almost radiating which made you instantly want to smile back.

"Good afternoon Ally, Mr Moon's orders were that I should come pick you up and bring you over to his mansion. You weren't at your apartment so your mother informed me that you were here with your sister... pleasure to meet you again Miss Keira" he smiled nodding his head at her.

"This is Ally Daddy?, wow she's even cuter in person" the girl chuckled before holding out her hand for me to shake. I smiled at her before quickly shaking it and turning my attention to Duncan. "I never knew you had a Daughter, Duncan" I said flashing her a warm smile.

Duncan stared down at her before wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. "This is my little girl Nicole, she lives with her grandmother in Manhattan, but since its her 14th birthday today she wanted to come spend the day with me" he chuckled before leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead and I couldn't help but smile at the scene. I didn't know much about Duncan, other than the fact that he's been the head of Austin's bodyguard for 11 years. I always thought that Austin was the only Family he had since he did anything and everything for him, but after finding out that he had a Daughter, I realised that it wasn't just Austin who had a special place in his heart.

"Its nice to meet you Nicole" I said politely shaking her hand again.

"I can't believe I'm meeting Austin's assistant, you're so lucky to spend so much time with him, but I might have to take your place one day Ally" she grinned causing me to chuckle. "Nicole sweetie, we talked about this, you know Mr Moon would never let you be his assistant" Duncan laughed as she pouted her lips up at him.

"Well since you're going over to Austin's, I'll see you when you get home Ally" Keira said smiling down at me before pulling me into a quick hug. "Tell mom I said I'll be back later, love you" I uttered hugging her back.

She pulled away a couple seconds later before turning her attention to Duncan. "See you later Duncan, hope to see you too sometime Nikki or probably not, you know 14 year old's shouldn't wear heavy make up and a high crop top" she uttered while arching her brow at her causing Duncan and I to chuckle.

"Uhm my name's Nicole" she uttered in a confused and puzzled tone.

"Oh sorry you look more like a Nikki to me" she teased while wiping the blusher of her cheek before waving goodbye to me and walking off.

Nicole stared back at Keira bewildered before turning back to face me. "Your sister is very weird" she snickered while covering her mouth. I smiled at her before turning to look back at Keira. "I get that a lot" I muttered as Duncan quickly opened the backseat for Nicole and I to step in.

* * *

A while later we arrived at Austin's mansion.

I gazed over at Nicole as she rushed out the car before running over to Duncan. After being in the car with her for a little over half an hour, I realised that she was just like any other normal teenage girl. Even though she had lost her mother at a young age and didn't get to see her Father very much because of his work, she was very bubbly and happy, or so I thought.

"Good afternoon Ally" I hear a voice say from behind me and I quickly spun around to see Isabella flashing me a wide grin.

I smiled back up at her before pulling her into a close hug. "Afternoon Isabella" I muttered before pulling away from the hug. She gently rubbed my shoulders before looking ahead at Duncan and Nicole as they laughed uncontrollably about something.

"Well hello Duncan, you didn't tell me that you were bringing this little angel over today" Isabella chuckled as Nicole quickly ran up to hug her. "Happy day sweetheart, you're now a big girl and you've grown so tell since the last time I saw you" she laughed while stroking her hair gently.

"She wanted to come spend some time with me today and see you and Mr Moon again today" Duncan spoke before taking of his shades and squinting at the hot sun. "Well Mr Moon is inside, I'm just on my way out to pick up a few things and visit an old friend, I'll be back later" she stated turning around to wave goodbye to me before strolling towards the gate.

We waved goodbye to her before turning around to walk over to the front door. As we stepped inside the mansion, I looked around noticing that Austin wasn't anywhere around. I clutched onto my handbag about to turn back to Duncan till I spotted him strolling out his back garden and a smile instantly lit up on my face. He was dressed in a blue dress shirt, which was slightly unbuttoned to reveal part of his chiselled chest, black pants and smart black shoes. He looked more handsome than he already is. He quickly caught my gaze and flashed me his usual heartwarming smile which melts my heart, every time before turning his attention to Duncan and Nicole.

"I heard its someone's birthday today" he smiled before opening his arms open and without hesitation Nicole quickly ran towards him. I watched as he picked her up and spun around and I couldn't help but smile at the scene. I had never seen this side of him before.

"I thought you would've forgot like you did last year" Nicole pouted placing her arm on his shoulder.

"I didn't forget, I was in Florida at that time for a business meeting and couldn't make it back in time" he chuckled placing her back down on the ground as she rolled her eyes playfully. "Go up to my home theatre room, I left you lots of presents there" he uttered causing her eyes to slowly widen.

"Thank you Austin, you're the best" she squealed getting up on her tip toes and placing a kiss on his cheek before running up the flight of stairs.

Austin stared back up at her before slipping his hands into his pockets and turning to face Duncan. "Take the day of today and the rest of week and go spend time with your Daughter, she's lucky to have a Father like you" he muttered while patting his shoulders. I watched as the two exchanged hugs for several seconds before finally pulling apart. Even though Duncan was Austin's bodyguard, he was also like a Father to him than his actual Father was. I could tell in Austin's eyes that he meant a lot to him, and treasured him.

"Thank you Mr Moon" Duncan spoke before bowing his head at him and turning to walk towards the direction of the flight of stairs.

"Oh and Duncan, don't forget about what I want you to take care of later on, remember to go alone and make sure that nobody finds out" Austin stated as Duncan quickly nodded his head before walking up the stairs. What was he talking about?

As Duncan was finally out of sight, Austin quickly pulled me towards in, grabbing me by the waist and smashing his lips onto mine. I tumbled back a little before holding onto his waist to stop myself from falling. I smiled between the kiss as I stretched my arms up to wrap them around his neck. Because of his trip to Canada, it had been a couple days that I had felt his sweet and soft lips on mine and it was totally worth the wait.

He cupped the back of my head and depended the kiss before pulling away several seconds later and pressing his forehead against mine. "I've been waiting to do that since Monday" he whispered while breathing heavily.

I bit onto my lip as I stared into his eyes with so much love and passion that it almost felt as if he was staring back at me with the same expression.

"I missed you" I muttered quietly causing him to smile. "Well I'm here now, I would say lets go upstairs but I have a little guest over" he muttered holding onto my waist tightly as we both laughed. As I stared up at him I started to think back to what Michael had said earlier on, and it made me realise that I wanted to be more to him, now just his assistant who he was having an affair with. I wanted him to be mine and I wanted to be his, but I had no idea how to go about it considering that I already knew what he was going to say.

"What's the matter?" he asked slowly loosening his arms from around my waist.

I sighed to myself and shifted my eyes away from him about to speak up till I spotted a woman slowly walking into the mansion from his back garden. "Wow Austin, your home certainly is beautiful, its huge, but beautiful" she laughed before pressing her back against the wall and flashing a wide grin in his direction. She had long, straight blonde hair and green eyes, and she was dressed in a strapless black dress with black heels. She was stunning, almost like a model, but who was she exactly? I thought to myself as I continued to gaze at her.

Austin cleared his throat before taking a step back away from me and walking over to her.

"Piper, this is my assistant, Ally" he spoke before placing his hand on her back and leading her over to me and I bit onto my tongue trying to hide the jealous feeling inside me. As she stepped in front of me and smiled I noticed there wasn't a single flaw about her which caused me to feel more insecure than ever. Uh why was I already jumping to conclusions just because there was a beautiful girl in his home. Besides, it wasn't as if we were a real couple for me to be feeling this way, but I just couldn't help myself.

"Ally, this is Piper Wilson, her Father is in partnership with my company and she's set to take over her Father's company in about a year or too" Austin introduced briefly. "Its nice to meet you Ally, I've heard a lot about Austin Moon's assistant" she uttered before turning her attention back to Austin. "And I told you I'm not ready to take over my Father's inheritance and the company Mr Mon, I'm not like you who can run a billion dollar company all by them self" she snickered while placing her hand on his bicep as I stood awkwardly with my arms behind my back.

"Is this because of your husband?" he asked while pushing his hair back. Oh so she was married?

"I guess, but-

"You don't have to do everything he tells you Piper" Austin smirked while staring down at her. "You're a beautiful and independent woman who can really do a lot for that company if you just believe in yourself if you tried" he muttered as I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. Piper chuckled lightly while rubbing his bicep gently before speaking up. "Like I said I'm not like you Austin, but thank you for believing me, I'll be by tomorrow so we can discuss more business, but I have a meeting to get to in about 20 minutes, so see you later Mr Moon" she said before removing her hand from his bicep and looking down at her watch.

"I'll see you later Miss Wilson" he said nodding his head at her. She flashed him one last smile and turned to wave back at me before strutting towards the front door and out the mansion.

I guess you could say that I had no reason to be jealous right? they were just friends, but I still felt very uncomfortable and awkward about the situation.

I watched as Austin strolled over to his sofa before taking a seat on it. He glanced over at me before patting on the seat besides him for me to come sit and I sighed a small sigh before doing as told. He went to put his arm around me but I slowly shifted away leaving him puzzled and confused. I wasn't normally a jealous person at all but watching him being over-friendly with Piper, I finally realised what I really wanted from him.

"What the fuck is going on?" he asked irritatingly.

I stared down at my lap and closed my eyes before taking a deep breath and lifting my head up to face him. I guess it was now or never. "Y-You... You know that I love you right" I muttered as the room fell silent for a brief moment. "You don't have to answer me, I'm just letting you know" I chuckled while fiddling with my fingers. "And I... I wanna be with you, properly... I don't care if anyone finds out about us, I love you Austin and I wanna-

"So that's what this is about" he said quickly cutting me off and getting up from the sofa. "Look I can't give you everything that you want Ally, sometimes I think this affair with you was a bad mistake but I can't stop now because I care about you. We can't be together Ally, I'll only end up hurting you if I do and I don't want that, so this is the best solution for us right now" he spoke as a hard lump immediately appeared in my throat.

I stared of into the distance clenching onto my fist before looking up at him. "If I can never be with you what's the point of us being in this stupid affair?" I groaned before rolling my eyes and getting up from the sofa as he hung his head low not saying anything. "You're a fool Austin! can't you see that I'm in love with you... how long do you expect me to wait for you huh?" I questioned raising my voice a little before barging past him.

"You know what, I can't do this, I need some time away from you right now" I spoke harshly turning my back to face him. Before I could take one more step he quickly pulled me back by the arm spinning me back to face him. "Ally, I-

"Don't touch me!" I snapped quickly shoving him away from me. He stared down at me with distraught in evident eyes and even though I tried to show that I didn't care, it hurt me more than anything. For once I wanted to hurt him like he's hurt me and make him feel what I've felt all this while, but as I stared up into his eyes I couldn't continue further on. I couldn't hurt him badly like I wanted too, so instead I slowly turned around and walked out the door refusing to look back at him.

I had called him a fool simply off of my jealousy and frustration, but I guess I was the bigger fool for fallen in love with a man like him in the first place.

* * *

It was 9:30 pm and I was in my apartment living room watching TV with my mom and Keira.

I watched as they chatted about something said earlier in the news, but my mind was of somewhere else with Austin. Like always whenever we had a fight he would call me over and over until I picked up, but this time I refused to pick up and I know that made him mad but I just didn't care right now. I was tired, drained out and most of all frustrated, and if I knew that loving him was going to be like this then I would've stopped myself before it was too late.

I hated talking bad about him, but I was so furious right then, that any thought could instantly slip into my mind at any minute.

"Are you alright honey?" my mom asked passing the bowl of chips to me.

I smiled taking it from her before nodding my head and turning to face the TV. Was I wasting my time on something that will probably never happen like Michael had said? I expected too much from a man who I knew couldn't give me everything I wanted, but why did I still have a little bit of hope despite everything that's happened. I placed the bowel of chips on the table about to get up to go use the bathroom but got stopped by some breaking news on TV.

 _'Billionaire; Austin Moon's bodyguard, Duncan Evans, had been reportedly shot four times in the chest near the Strattmon Inc. towers, he was instantly rushed to Park-view clinic Hospital an hour ago, and we are yet to hear if he is okay or not'._

I slowly sat back down and covered my mouth in shock as my fingers began to tremble rapidly. My head began to feel dizzy and flood with different thoughts as the words seemed to repeat over and over again in my head. This had to be some sort of joke, it couldn't be real, it just couldn't!

I turned my head to see my mom and Keira gasping in shock and without hesitation I quickly ran over to grab my coat of the coat rack before turning to face the two. "I'll be back later" I uttered before quickly running out the door. I ran down the stairs and apartment building while breathing in and out. The only thing I cared about in that very moment was getting to the Hospital as I prayed to God to keep Duncan alive.

A while later, I arrived at Park-view Hospital before looking around at all the paparazzi's and news reporters waiting outside. I stopped to catch my breath from all the running and before I knew it, they turned around and rushed over to me before flashing cameras in my face and bombarding me with different questions. "Ally Dawson are you here to see Duncan Evans, can you tell us when Austin Moon will be coming out of the hospital, do you know about the relationship between Austin Moon and Duncan?" they questioned getting up in my face.

I covered my face as I tried to get past them but no luck. After a short while of public harassment I had finally lost it.

I balled up my fists and let out a loud groan letting all of my anger and frustration out. "You people honestly make me sick!" I snapped not caring about the consequences as several cameras instantly started to record me. "Duncan Evans was shot four times but all you care about is getting some shots of Austin Moon! you don't care if he walks back out in tears or with his head low, all you care about is getting some dirt publicity of him. Have you ever stopped to think that he might not want any of you people up in his privacy all the time! if you really, truly cared about what happened to Duncan Evans at all you wouldn't be standing here waiting for Austin to come out so in the morning you can stick his picture up in a newspaper with a stupid headline and sell money of it!" I yelled furiously as more cameras began to flash in my eyes.

Without hesitation, I quickly barged past them before running towards the hospital before they could get to me. Ever since I was little, I've always had a fear of public speaking, so I couldn't believe that I just said all that for the whole of New York to see. I knew that I was going to regret it later on, but right then, it was the last thing on my mind.

I ran inside the hospital to be instantly stopped by one of Austin's bodyguard; James, who quickly took me up to the top floor where Duncan was being treated.

As I rushed up the top floor, my eyes quickly narrowed over to Austin who sat with Nicole laying on his shoulders as many of his bodyguards stood around the hallway.

"Austin!" I called and he quickly turned his head to look up at me. His face was filled with pain and distress as he held onto a crying Nicole. I had never seen that look on his face before, and it was then that I realised how much Duncan meant to him.

I took a deep breath before rushing over to Nicole and kneeling in front of her. "Its gonna be okay, you're Dad is a really strong man. I've known him for almost a year now so you have to be strong, not only for yourself but for him too. Have faith Nicole, because he's not going anywhere, he's going to make it through" I spoke with my voice choking on every word. She gazed back down at me while trying to hold in more of her tears from pouring out and I quivered my lips before raising my hand to wipe away the tears in her cheeks.

I rubbed her lap gently before turning to look up. I tried to hold back the tears threatening to fall from my eyes in order to be strong for the both of them before slowly placing my hand over his. He quickly squeezed onto my hand placing it on his lap while gazing down at me intensely. It was as if he had a lot of emotions trapped inside that he so badly wanted to let out, but simply didn't know how to.

"Thank you for coming" he muttered before lifting my hand up and kissing it and I quickly shot him a small and reassuring smile before turning my attention back to Nicole.

We sat in silence holding onto each other for an hour or two, every passing minute felt like a nightmare as we had no idea what to expect.

"Mike, take Nicole back to my mansion and get her to bed safely" Austin muttered turning to one of his bodyguards before glancing down at Nicole who was fast asleep on my lap. "Yes sir" Mike uttered nodding his head before gently picking Nicole up and carrying her bridal style.

I watched as he strolled down the stairs before sighing to myself. I felt Austin instantly grab my head and place it on his shoulders, and I could hear the sound of his heart beating and the sound of his heavy breathing. We inter-wined our hands once more placing it on my lap as he gently ran his fingers through my hair. We didn't have to say anything, all we had to do was hold each other, and we instantly felt a little bit better even if it was only for a short while.

As Austin rubbed my palm gently, my eyes quickly narrowed over to a Doctor walking out of Duncan's Hospital room, causing both me and Austin to quickly shoot up from the seat.

"This better be some fucking good news Doc, I've waited four hours for this. Tell me that my head bodyguard is okay, or else I'll sue this fucking Hospital for every last drop!" he yelled furiously as the Doctor began to slowly take a step back away from him terrifyingly.

"M-Mr Moon, please calm down" The Doctor sighed, pulling his glassed back up. My heart began to beat rapidly as he looked back at the Hospital door then over at all of Austin's bodyguards. He took a deep breath and lowered his head before letting out what we had all been dreading to hear. It was as if time had stopped and there was nothing anyone could do at that very moment but freeze in complete shock.

"We did all we can Mr Moon, but I'm afraid Mr Evans couldn't make it".

My breath hitched rapidly as tears started to sprinkle onto my eyes. I looked back at Austin as he held a blank emotionless expression on his face. His head hung low as he turned around before quickly picking up one of the Hospital chairs and throwing it over at the wall. He fell to the floor as he started to cry helplessly while covering his face with his hands.

All my life I've been able to fix situations by just being strong for the people around me, but that didn't seem to be the case this time. There was nothing I could've done to save Duncan, so why did I feel that it was partly my fault. It was a night that I would never forget even till this day.

* * *

 _ **I felt really emotional while writing this chapter because Duncan was such an important character in the story, but R.I.P to him.**_

 _ **Also, don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of the chapter.**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

It was the next morning after Duncan's death and I was over at Austin's mansion.

I sat closely to myself as I watched him stare of into the distance. His eyes were red, his hair was messy and he looked more broken and ripped apart than I'd ever seen him. After last night, we both hadn't gotten any sleep due to the news, neither had he barely uttered a word to anyone and I could tell that he was thinking about how to break the news to Nicole once she woke up.

I rubbed my eyes and lowered my head slightly before turning to glance over the TV. Ever since last night they hadn't stopped covering the news about Duncan's death, every channel I turned to was news about the sudden tragedy. I laid my head down on the metal rails near the flight of stairs as the clip of me ranting last night in front of the Hospital quickly flashed up on the TV screen. I knew I shouldn't have said all those things, I should've kept my mouth shut like I always had, but it was as if something inside me had went off and I ended up letting out not only my anger, but my frustrations towards the press.

Austin slowly turned his head to face the TV before turning to glance over at me. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked in a hoarse and tired tone.

I pressed my lips together before looking down at my lap and sighing to myself. Considering all of the emotions he's been feeling since last night, I guess I expected to be yelled at and pushed away, since he had just lost the person who stuck by him for a little over a decade.

"Answer me Ally! I asked what the hell is the meaning of this?" he questioned raising his voice a little causing me to jump. "Who told you to go say all these things huh, are you stupid? are you outta your fucking mind, didn't I tell you what to say to the press and what not to, are you trying to embarrass me with this bullshit?!" he yelled louder before getting up from the sofa. Normally, if this was before I would have tears in my now, but considering that I had been crying non-stop last night after the news of Duncan's death broke out, I simply had no more energy to.

I raised my head to look up at him as he rapidly breathed in and out before clenching his fists tightly. After a while, he let out a deep sigh before running his fingers through his hair and slowly sitting back down on his sofa, where he hung his head low and placed his hands on his head.

"I-I'm sorry Austin" I muttered slowly getting up from the stairs. "They didn't care about what happened to Duncan, all they cared about was getting some publicity of the situation-

"Maybe you should go back to your apartment, you've stayed longer than you should've" he uttered harshly quickly cutting him off.

I gazed over at him morosely before glancing over at Isabella as she watched us from besides the kitchen. "Isabella, go wake Nicole up and bring her down here, after you do go ring her grandmother in Manhattan and inform her about the news of her son if she hasn't already heard" he ordered before leaning back on his sofa and covering his face. I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well at all.

"Yes sir, I'll go wake her up right away" said Isabella before rushing over. She placed her hand on my shoulder and rubbed it gently before rushing up the flight of stairs.

I watched until she was out of sight as the thought of who had killed Duncan immediately flashed into my mind. The only thing I knew that he was shot in his car by another car driving past through the windows, but who could've possibly shot him?. Millions of different questions started to fill my mind as I turned back around to face Austin. His hands began to shake as his eyes paced through the floor. I had never seen him in this state before.

"How do I even tel her?" he whispered weakly while staring down at the floor. "Why would she want to be woken up to the news that her Father's dead... its all my fault" he muttered with his voice breaking on every word.

Several minutes later, I looked back up the stairs to see Nicole walking down alongside Isabella. Her long black hair slightly covered her face as she held a blank and almost emotionless look in her eyes. She looked over at me then over at Austin who gazed back at her in distress.

"I-Is my Dad okay? can we go see him?" she asked quickly walking over to Austin as he lowered his head not saying anything. "Austin c'mon, I wanna see him now" she pleaded before grabbing hold of his arm. Austin sighed to himself and looked back up into her eyes as tears started to sprinkle onto his. He placed his arm on her back before uttering the words that shattered her completely.

"The Doctors couldn't save him, h-he died last night... I'm so sorry".

She froze in shock and shot him a look that I would never forget. The look on her face was instantly filled with pain and grief as a single tear slowly rolled down her eyes. She was hurt and in distress but it was so much more than that, it reminded of the night I had watched my Father die in front of me, which made me relate to all of the emotions she was feeling at that very moment. She had lost her mother when she was 4 years old, and her Father on the day of her 14th birthday.

She didn't deserve to suffer, she didn't deserve to go through all the pain in the world, just like I did.

"You're lying" she uttered bluntly while clenching onto her fists tightly. "You're lying! you told me he wasn't gonna die, you told me by the morning that he would be okay... I wanna see my Dad, please take me to him!" she screamed as she started to sob loudly. I gazed deeply at her as tears began to roll down my eyes. It was as if the memories of the night my Father passed away was rapidly flooding into my mind like a raging water fall.

"I...I couldn't save him Nicole, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he exclaimed about to pull her into a hug, but before he could she had quickly shoved him away.

"This is all your fault!" she mourned before slapping him hard across the face. "Everything that's happened is all your fault! Daddy's always chosen you over me, he never came back for any of my birthdays or anything because he was too busy working for you. I don't wanna go back to living with that old hag in Manhattan, I want my Daddy! I want him back but its too late because you've killed him, its all your fault!" she cried whilst slapping him across the face over and over again.

Austin grabbed hold of her hand and shook her to calm her down before forcing her to look back into his eyes. "Your Dad was like a Father to me Nicole, I wouldn't have tried to hurt him in any way, and if I knew what was gonna happen yesterday then-

"Don't ever think of my Dad as your Father just because your real one doesn't love you!" she yelled quickly cutting him off as Isabella and I watched in despair. "You're the most selfish person I've ever met! without your fame and your billions of dollars no one would care about you, the only reason why people love you is because your name is Austin Moon. You would never let anyone know the real you because you're scared, and that's why you're going to die alone and I hope you do too!" she shouted harshly leaving me a little shocked.

Austin lowered his head slightly as he continued to listen to her yell at him and I had never felt sorry for him more until now. Even though some of the things she was saying was partly true, I could tell that it was hurting him more than anything.

"You don't care about my Dad, you never did! you're happy that it wasn't you in the car when he got shot, aren't you?!" she screamed whilst throwing punches at his chest. "I hate you, I hate you! You should've been the one that was killed, YOU, not Daddy, YOU!" she yelled loudly with tears streaming down her cheek as Isabella quickly rushed over to pull her away.

In anger, Nicole quickly shoved Isabella away from her before turning back to face him. "I hope you die and go to hell because you have nothing to live for in this world, I hope you're miserable for the rest of your life and that you never become happy because you don't deserve it! nobody loves you and nobody will ever love you Austin Moon!" she mourned as Isabella quickly wrapped her arms around her from behind to calm her down a little. "Because of you I will never see my Dad again! why did he have to be so devoted to working for a useless piece of shit like you, I hate you!" she screamed louder as Isabella began to pull her away to the direction of the front door.

"I will never forgive you for this, Never!" she sobbed helplessly once more before being quickly lead outside by Isabella. I guess she needed to take out her frustrations and anger of finding out that her Father was dead, but might have ended up going a little too far.

The silence that occurred afterwards was almost deadly. The only sound that remained in the room was the sound of the clock ticking and the sound of Nicole sobbing loudly from outside. I couldn't believe what had just happened, I thought that things couldn't get any worse, that was until I saw the look on Austin's face. He stared of into the distance with such a devastating look that it made me almost lost for words.

I went to walk over to him but quickly stopped dead in my tracks realising that might not be the best solution right now. It was as if all anyone ever told him now was that he was miserable and that he was going to die alone. Hearing those same exact words being said over and over again was surely going to drive him insane sooner or later and cause him to distance himself from everyone like he did before. He was a man who needed all the love and care in the world, but was scared to open his heart up due to several reasons.

A couple minutes later, he ran his fingers threw his hair before glancing back at the front door and getting up from the sofa. Without making eye contact with me, he slowly walked up the flight of stairs with his head low. I gaped back up at him morosely as I couldn't even begin to imagine what he was feeling inside.

I looked around his living room before going to switch of the TV. I looked back at the front door as the sound of Nicole crying heavily continued to fill my ears. I let out a deep sigh about to walk over to the door till I heard a nose come from upstairs. Without hesitation I quickly ran up the flight of stairs to see all of his pictures which were previously hung on the wall of his hallway shattered on the floor. I gasped silently before hearing sobbing come from Austin's room and I quickly ran down the hallway to peak inside.

"Austin..." I whispered quietly to myself as he knelt down besides his bed grieving angrily with a gun placed in front of him. I slowly creaked the door open getting ready to walk over to him but was quickly stopped by him.

"Can't you see that I wanna be fucking left alone!" he yelled with his head low taking me back a little.

"I-I just wanted to see if you were okay, I-

"Yeah I'm fucking great Ally, I lost my head bodyguard who's worked for me for 11 years and now his Daughter hates my guts, I'm fucking thrilled!" he shouted as a tear slowly flew down my cheek. "Didn't you hear what she said? everybody hates me, so its about time you start hating me too and leave me be so I can die alone just like everybody wants... leave, get outta here" he uttered the last bit quietly while rapidly breathing in and out.

I quickly wiped the tears away from my cheek before taking a step closer to him. "Not every body hates you Austin, and you're not gonna die alone... please don't blame yourself for Duncan's death because-

"I said leave! get the hell out of my bedroom and leave me the fuck alone Ally!" he yelled frustratingly with his voice breaking on every word.

My fingers began to tremble as I gazed back at him for several more seconds before strolling out his room. I tried to hold back the tears threatening to fall from my eyes again as I gazed up at the only picture he didn't knock down, which was a picture of him and Duncan, dated back to a couple years ago. I gazed deeply at his picture and at Austin's smiling face before going to grasp through it.

"Rest in peace Duncan... thank you for taking care of Austin for 11 years... I promise that I'll take care of your Daughter for you... I promise" I whispered the last bit quietly as tears streamed down my cheek. I positioned the picture perfectly and smiled at it before walking down the hallway and back down the stairs.

It was a promise I had to keep not only for Austin's sake, but for Duncan's too.

* * *

It was 8 pm and I was in my living room apartment with my mom and Keira.

I put my legs up sitting closely together as I stared out the window at the pouring rain from outside. These past 24 hours had been like a wild roller coaster with the sudden death of Duncan. Normally at times like this, I was known for keeping strong, since that's what I had to do whenever something happened with my mom and Keira, but now I had never felt more weak and drained out. I guess it wasn't always up to me to make everything better like I have for the past eight years.

"Wow Ally, I still can't believe you said all this in public, everyone on social media is going crazy about it" Keira spoke looking at the TV from when I had that mini rant yesterday before glancing down at her phone. I rubbed my forehead and let out a deep sigh before grabbing the remove to switch of the TV. They had been playing that clip on the news non-stop that day and I was beginning to get slowly frustrated.

"Your sister had a point Keira" my mom uttered before handing me a glass of orange juice and sitting besides him. "The press was only there for publicity on Austin's bodyguard, anyone would've gotten angry like that in her situation... I'm proud of you for speaking up for that honey" she muttered as a small smile began to slowly creep up on my lips.

"I don't know mom, a lot of people are saying that Austin might fire her for saying all that" Keira stated continuing to scroll down her phone.

I turned my head to gaze over at the rain dripping down from the window as my mind began to wander about Austin. I hadn't stopped thinking about him ever since I got home. Nicole had said to him all what his Parents have been saying to him for years and I couldn't help but wonder how he was coping now. Even though he felt like everyone had given up on him, I didn't know how to tell him that I still cared and loved him more than anything, because he would only end up pushing me away and not wanting anything to do with me after.

For a man who had all the fame, power and wealth in the world, none of that mattered, because in his heart, he had nothing.

"How is Austin coping with the news of Duncan's death Ally?" my mom asked before getting up to walk towards the kitchen. "I hope he's okay and not beating himself up about it" she added. I continued to stare out the window about to speak up but before I could get a word out, I was quickly interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"Who could that be at this time?" my mom asked walking out of the kitchen before glancing over at the clock.

"I'll get it" I murmured pulling down my skirt and zipping up my grey cardigan before walking over to the front door. As I opened the door my breath quickly hitched as I saw Austin standing behind it soaking wet. How did he get up here with nobody noticing him? I thought to myself while gazing up at him. He wore a grey hoodie to cover his hair and dark shades. We stared at each other for several more seconds before I quickly stepped back and opened the door widely inviting him in. He took of his shades and looked back down at me and I could tell that he had been crying a whole lot.

"Austin?" my mom gasped slowly rushing over to him with Keira. "Its been a while since you came here, a-are you alright?... the news about your bodyguard has been playing on the news ever since last night, and I'm terribly sorry about your loss" my mom uttered before looking at Keira who quickly nodded her head in agreement.

Austin pulled down the hood of his hoodie jacket before pushing his wet hair back. "Thank you for your concern Penny... and I hope you don't mind me coming down here out of the blue, I had let my anger get the better of me earlier and ended up taking it out on your Daughter, so I came to briefly apologise to her" he stated leaving me a little shocked. I never expected Austin to come all the way up to my apartment, since he always waited downstairs, let alone admit tell the truth to my mom.

My mom was about to speak up but quickly got interrupted by Keira who stepped in front of her. "Of course we don't mind Austin, you should come over more often" she giggled flashing him a wide grin. Austin smiled back at her tiredly before turning back to look down at me. Before he could say anything, I quickly held my index finger up to his face stopping him.

"You're soaking wet and shaking, why don't you use our shower to warm up before you catch a cold, and I'll get you some change of clothes" I spoke while folding my arms. He stared down at me a little surprised, almost as if that was the last thing he ever expected to come out my mouth right then. "Thank you for the kind of offer Ally but-

"You really think I'll let you walk back out and drive home in this state?... our bathroom's right there" I said before pointing to the door and gazing up at him. He glanced down at my mom and Keira who quickly flashed a smile up at him, before turning his head to look back at me. He gazed into his eyes for a brief moment before letting out a small sigh and nodding his head, and for the first time that day I couldn't help but smile properly. I watched as he strolled over to our bathroom before slowly closing the door behind him.

"Am I dreaming or is Austin Moon about to take a shower in our apartment?" Keira asked whilst staring down at me.

"Keira shh, he can probably hear you" my mom scolded before walking over to her handbag and bringing out her purse. "Here's $20, head down to the convenience store and get some snacks, he looked like he hadn't eating anything at all today" she said before placing the money in Keira's hand. "Alright fine, only because its for Austin... I might stop t get some pizza afterwards" she said before going over to grab an umbrella before strolling out the front door.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me honey" my mom smiled before rubbing my shoulders and turning around to head inside the kitchen.

I smiled to myself before walking over to the closet to grab a towel. I looked back at my mom who was busy heating the soup up in the stove before quickly rushing over to the bathroom. I slowly opened it and closed it behind me before looking up at Austin as he hung his head low allowing the water to sprinkle down onto his head. "U-Um I brought you a towel" I muttered blushing at the sight of his body whilst placing it to the side. Before he could turn around to face me, I quickly ran out the door, breathing in and out.

A while later, Austin and I were sited in my bedroom. I watched as he tried on some of my Dad's old clothes before taking a seat besides me on the bed.

"Thank you..." he muttered quietly as his hair slightly covered his face. I looked down at my bare lap while placing both hands on the bed as we stayed silent for a brief moment not saying anything. "Did you just come here to apologise?" I asked finally breaking the silence between us.

I felt his gaze on me as he let out a deep sigh before answering. "I just wanted to see you, I didn't wanna wait" he replied in a low whisper. "Nicole's going back to Manhattan to stay with her grandmother, but she's coming back in two weeks for the funeral... god, it really is my fault... I do deserve to be miserable all my life and die alone" he muttered before running his hands down his face.

"D-Do you know who killed Duncan?" I asked lifting my head back up to look at him.

"No, I don't... that's something I'm trying to find out and when I do, I'll kill that motherfucker, I've always been careful with these things, but I don't care anymore, even if I get caught and go to jail, I'll find whoever did this. Besides, everything that Nicole said was right, its not like I can look forward to anything in life, all I have is my fucking money" he hissed irritatingly before rubbing his forehead.

Without hesitation I slowly placed my hand over his before shifting closer to him. "She's wrong, she lost her Father and had every right to grieve, but she's wrong... you are so much more than your billions of dollars Austin, I didn't fall in love with you because your name is Austin Moon, I fell in love with you because I know that under that tortured soul you have a good heart" I mumbled before raising my other hand to cup his cheek. "I don't want you to blame yourself because of what happened to Duncan, he cared about you a lot and wouldn't want you to end up like this" I stated whilst running my hand down his cheek.

He gazed into my eyes for several seconds before sighing to himself and turning to look away. "Look at me Austin" I whispered before turning his face back to me. "You have to be strong just like you've always been for Duncan and more importantly for Nicole too, I know that she's still very angry and in pain, but she didn't mean anything she said to you at all" I said while stroking his cheek gently. "You're not gonna die alone Austin, and you're not gonna be miserable too, so don't let yourself think that just because that's what you hear from people all the time".

A tear slowly flew down his cheek and I smiled up at him before wiping it away. We fell down onto the bed as he placed his head on my chest before wrapping his arm around my stomach. I closed my eyes and slowly ran my fingers through his hair as we held onto each other tightly.

"I can't do all this without you" he whispered as his hot breath lingered on my neck.

"I'm not going anywhere" I muttered quietly before opening my eyes to face him. He leaned in and placed a kiss on my lips before pulling away several seconds later and resting his head back on my shoulders.

"I don't know what I did to deserve a person like you in my life Ally, but thank you" he said before inter-wining our hands together. "I've never asked anyone this before but no matter how angry I get, don't ever leave me" he said before placing a kiss on my hand. "I'll never leave you Austin, I couldn't even if I wanted to" I exclaimed continuing to run my fingers through his hair.

We laid holding onto each other for a couple more hours and I had never felt more in love with him than I did then. I opened my eyes to glance over at the clock in my room as it read '10 pm'. As Austin began to open his eyes, I quickly shut mine pretending to be asleep. He groaned under his breath before slowly getting up besides me and yawning loudly.

"Ally?" he whispered my name as I tried to control myself from smiling wide. "You do love to sleep a lot don't you" he chuckled before stroking my hair gently with his large hands. It was the first time that he had laughed that day even if it was only for a chuckle, but unfortunately my eyes weren't opened to witness it.

He continued to stroke my hair for a little while before leaning down to place a kiss on my forehead. I was about to open my eyes to face him but stopped as he uttered something which shocked me even till this day.

"I love you..." he whispered kissing my cheek before getting up from the bed and strolling out my bedroom.

What did he just say? I thought to myself as my heart started to beat quickly. No it couldn't have been, I had to be dreaming, I just had to be. When did he start to love me back? had he said this before when I was really asleep?. Tears started to flow down my eyes as I covered my mouth overwhelmingly still shocked by what had escaped his mouth. Even after a horrific and tragic 24 hours, it was as if those three simple words from him had made me more happier than I've been in a while.

* * *

 _ **This was quite an emotional chapter to write but I enjoyed writing it nevertheless. Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of it.**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

The Day was 12th October, 2013, and Austin, Nicole and I were down at the cemetery visiting Duncan's grave.

I knelt down next to Nicole and wrapped my arm around her as she gazed down at her Father's grave with a heart-wrenching expression. These three months since Duncan's death has been nothing but hard for her, but I tried my past to reassure her and look after her whenever she came down to the city from her home in Manhattan with her Grandmother. She was a girl who wasn't used to keeping all of her emotions deep inside because she had nobody in her life that she felt to had to protect with all her heart and I could understand why since she's been taking care of her whole life.

I rubbed her shoulders gently before turning back to look up at Austin who stood behind us dressed in his navy, dark blue suit and dark shades. I shot him a small smile and he smiled back before slipping both hands inside his pockets.

Ever since he told me he loved me in my bedroom in July I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. He hadn't brought it up, neither had he told me he loved me to my face, which led me to wonder if he really meant it or if it was just said in the heat of moment. I had desperately wanted to ask about it but was too scared of his deny and rejection, so instead I kept my mouth shut and carried on with our secret love affair since it was the only way I could be close with him.

"You okay?" I asked while placing her hand on her back.

She sighed deeply to herself and took of her sunglasses before turning to face me. "I wanna be strong like you Ally" she uttered leaving me a little shocked. "You lost your Dad when you were 11 and didn't cry about it too much because of your mom and sister even though you really wanted to" she said remembering all the things I had told her. "How did you do it?" she asked.

"Well..." I trailed off whilst flashing her a hopeful smile. "When I lost my Dad I thought it was truly the end of the world because I had nobody I could rely on. I guess forcing myself to cry helped me in a way because it thought me that it didn't matter if I cried or not, what mattered was keeping the people around me safe and happy" I uttered as a small smile slowly formed on the corner of her lips.

She looked back at Austin for a brief moment before turning to look back at Duncan's grave. "I-I miss him so much" she exclaimed as tears started to sprinkle onto her eyes. She pushed her long, black hair back as a tear slid down her soft, delicate cheeks.

"Look at me Nicole..." I said before lifting her head up and wiping her tears away with my thumb. "I know its hard right now but you have to be strong, not only for yourself but for your Dad too. I know he's looking down at you and he wouldn't wanna see you cry all the time, it took me a while to figure that out myself" I whispered while stroking her hair gently. She looked at me teary-eyes before opening her mouth to speak up; "H-He used to say that he was gonna protect and take care of me until I was able to take care of myself... that's why I wanna be a cop one day, so I can protect people and save them b-because I couldn't save him" she sniffed as her lips started to quiver.

"If that's your new purpose in life then don't let anybody take that from you, so go and make your Dad proud" I said whilst holding onto her hand a hopeful smile. Before I knew it she quickly threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly and I couldn't help but smile.

After several seconds, she quickly pulled away from the hug before getting up to face Austin. She gazed up at him while crossing her hands as he slowly took of his shades. She had refused to properly speak to him ever since she took out all of her anger and frustration out on him, until then.

"Ally told me that what I said to you last time was rude and selfish" she uttered bluntly whilst peering down at the ground. "I was really angry and I blamed you for something you didn't do. I don't know who killed my Dad but I'll find out someday... so I just wanna say I'm sorry" she muttered before taking a step closer to me and I noticed a smile beginning to tug at the corner of Austin's lips. "You're actually a really great person deep down even though you have a lot of anger issues. You run a multi-billion dollar company by yourself and help a lot of people in the world, and... I still meant what I said when I wanted to work for you someday... I'm gonna work hard and join the FBI and be one of the people you can rely on one day" she uttered before throwing her arms around his waist.

For a 14 year old girl who just had her Father taking away from her three months ago, she already had what she wanted to do with her life, just like I did when I was her age.

Austin stare of into the distance a little surprised at everything Nicole had just said. He smiled a small smile to himself before slowly hugging her back. I sat down on the ground as I watched them hug for a brief while. After working for him for a year and a month now, I had come to realise that he was often easy forgiving to the people who had broke who he was as a person, and that was something I admired and loved the most about him.

"I always said no to you working for me someday because of your Dad, but I'll see you down the road; Agent Evans" he uttered cupping the back of her head as tears rapidly streamed down her cheeks, and I couldn't help but smile at the emotional scene.

I slowly got up from the ground and dusted my skirt off about to walk over to them till my eyes narrowed over to several paparazzi's who were taking pictures of us from far away. Before I could say anything, Austin quickly grabbed my arm and led Nicole and I over to his cars where several of his bodyguards were stood waiting. Ever since I ranted my little hate speech at the press on live TV, a lot of people had complained and wondered why Austin hadn't fired me because of it, little did they know that we had gone past the stage of Boss and Assistant, and were now physically and emotionally involved with each other.

"James, take Nicole back home to her grandmother safely and make sure the press doesn't follow you all the way there" he hissed irritating before opening the backseat of one of the cars. He turned to glance back at the paparazzi's who were still taking pictures, before rolling his eyes and putting his shades back on.

"Yes sir" his new head bodyguard; James spoke while nodding his head politely.

Nicole quickly gave me one last hug before stepping into the car. "Bye Ally, I'll see you next week" she said smiling up at me before turning to Austin. "Bye Austin again, I'm really sorry again" she murmured whilst lowering her head slightly. "Its alright" Austin whispered before leaning in to kiss her hand. She smiled up at him before kissing his cheek and turning back to wave at me. I waved back to her as the car quickly drove off with a wide grin plastered on my face.

"Sir, the interviews for your a new bodyguard are all set up and all of the men are all waiting at your mansion" his other bodyguard; Tyler spoke up before bowing his head at him.

"Perfect" said Austin before taking my hand and leading me into the Limo. I looked up as he clenched his jaw tightly over at the paparazzi's before stepping inside the Limo and shutting it behind him. He took of his shades and loosened his tie before leaning back on his seat, and I could tell that he was starting to become more and more frustrated with how the press invaded his privacy at any opportunity they was simply unfair, but being the famous and wealthy man he was, there was no way they could leave him alone.

I shifted closer to him and placed my hand on his lap whilst gazing up at him. "Are you okay?" I asked as I slowly moved my hands up to his shoulder, rubbing them gently.

"I am now..." he said in a low whisper before looking down at me and flashing me a lazy and smug grin. A blush started to slowly creep up on my face as I removed my hand from his lap and turned to face the tainted windows. He placed his finger on my chin and turned my head back to face him. "You're becoming more harder to resist in public" he muttered sending shivers down my spine. When he said said stuff like that it made me think that he really did love me and he did mean what he said, but when we got into fights and took all his anger out on me, it made me think otherwise.

"Are you just saying that because you're turned on again?" I smiled whilst rolling my eyes playfully. He gazed down at me as he slowly raised his hand to cup my cheek. My heart fluttered as his fingers gently brushed past my cheek giving me more butterflies in my stomach than I had earlier on. He leaned down about to close the gap between us but was quickly interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing.

I let out a small sigh as he slowly pulled away from me to grab the phone out from his pocket. He looked back down at me for a split second before looking ahead and answering the phone.

"Good afternoon Miss Wilson" he spoke whilst pushing his hair back. I slowly lowered my head and fiddled around with my fingers as I listened to their conversation over the phone. Austin and Piper were business partners since her Father's company was in partnership with Austin, but after her recent divorce with her Husband last month, they had been spending a lot of time together which made me a little nervous since she was one of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and I wasn't even close to compare with her. Austin and I weren't in a proper relationship, but I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me a little anxious whenever I saw them together.

I loved him, more than he could ever imagine, and seeing him spend more time with her than he did with me made me very jealous, which is a feeling I hated feeling more than anything.

"Oh you sure are a smart man Austin, I'm sure who ever you're seeing right now is a very lucky woman" I heard her say causing me to quickly shoot my head back up. Austin turned to face me before going to pour himself a glass of alcohol to his side. "I'm not seeing anyone at the moment" he said whilst avoiding eye contact with me. Why did I get my hopes up a little since I knew that Austin would never admit that he was in an affair with his Assistant.

"The Austin Moon single?, I know a lot of women who would love to fill that place" she spoke causing him to chuckle lightly.

"I'll send the reports over to your assistant later Piper, but thank you for calling to let me know about the profit deal. I really love working with you" he muttered before taking a sip of his alcohol as I turned my head to face the window.

"I enjoy working with you too Austin, I'll see you at my mansion tomorrow for the business dinner meeting" she said before hanging up the phone. Oh you gotta be kidding me.

Austin placed his phone to the side as I slowly shifted away while avoiding eye contact with him. "Y-You're having dinner with her at her mansion tomorrow?" I asked whilst gazing out the window.

I heard him sigh to himself before he grabbed onto my face forcing me to look back at him. "I've explained to you before that Piper and I are nothing more than just Business partners. I have to be careful around her because I can't have her or anyone find out what we have going on" he whispered while cupping my cheeks. "I wouldn't try to hurt you again by sleeping with her or anything so don't worry about it" he said while pressing our foreheads together.

I gazed deeply into his eyes believing every word he said yet again. "I...I love you" I whispered knowing that he wasn't going to say it back, but I just couldn't help myself. He gazed down at me for a brief moment before opening his mouth to speak, but before he could utter a word he quickly closed his mouth shut before smashing his lips onto mine and a soft yet heated kiss.

I had nothing to be worried about, right...?

* * *

A while later, we arrived back at his mansion.

I sat on Austin's lap while we hugged tightly, breathing into the scent of each other's warmth, but of course our moment was interrupted by one of his bodyguards opening the door up for us. Austin groaned under his breath before lifting his head of my chest and looking up at me. I smiled down at him and placed a kiss down on his lips before getting up from his lap and stepping out the car as he followed from behind me.

"Sir, the men who are here for the new bodyguard role are down in your main hall" Tyler uttered quickly walking up to us.

"Great, send them in one by one into my living room" he ordered before fixing his tie and pushing his hair back. "Yes sir" said Tyler nodding his head before walking of.

I looked back at the rest of his bodyguards and flashed a smile at them till I felt Austin slowly take my hand into his large ones before strolling over to his front door. I lowered my head, smiling widely to myself as we slowly interlocked our hands together. Even though it was rare that I got to hold his hand, I loved the feeling of my hand in his.

"Good afternoon Mr Moon, afternoon Ally" said Isabella while opening the door for us.

"Afternoon Isabella" we said in unison before going over to sit on his sofa while still holding hands. Isabella gave me a sly wink and crossed her arms before turning to walk back into the kitchen. I blushed to myself and gaped down at our hands before looking back at Austin as he looked back down at me.

I never imagined that when I first started working for him a year ago, I would end up going this far with one of the wealthiest and most important people in the world. I always thought that I would find the one who I truly love later on in life, but at 20 years old, I've managed to fall in love with the man who I least expected it to be. Was this a blessing or a curse?

He stared down at me for a brief while whilst rubbing my palm gently. "I need to tell you something..." he said in a low whisper before pushing a strand of hair behind my ears with his other hand. "What is it?" I asked eagerly while gazing back up into his eyes. He clenched his jaw and sighed before slowly releasing his hand from mine, leaving me a little puzzled. I watched as he rubbed his eyes together before looking over at Tyler walking through the front door.

"Sir, the first young man is here for the interview" Tyler spoke with his arms placed behind his back. Austin glanced down at me before sitting up on the sofa and pushing his hair back. I knew exactly what he was going to say, but somehow he just couldn't seem to say it and I couldn't understand why.

"Send him in" he said before picking up some files placed on the side and scanning through them. I looked up at him for a couple seconds before looking to my side to see a tall guy dressed in a black suit. He had dark brown hair in the style of a short quiff and deep brown eyes. As he walked over and sat in the sofa across from us, it didn't take long to remember who he was. My eyes widened in complete shock as my breathing started to become heavy. The person I tried to get away from and never thought I would see again was now right before my very eyes and I didn't know what to do.

He stared across from me with his mouth wide open as he started to slowly shift back in his seat. "Shit" he muttered under his breath as tiny droplets of sweat began to form on his forehead. This couldn't be happening, I thought to myself as I looked down at my knees. It had to be a dream, it just had to. I promised myself that I would never see him again so why... why couldn't the world be on my side for once?!

Austin gaped over at him up and down before turning his head to glance down at me. "Do you two know each other?" he asked before crossing his legs and holding the filed in his hand.

I slowly lift my head back up to look over at him as his face instantly flashed with pure horror. "No... I've never seen him before in my life" I spoke trying to hold my voice back from breaking on every word. I gripped onto my skirt to try and control all of the emotions I was feeling at that very moment, but that didn't help since the guy I feared and loathed with all my heart was now sited across from me, waiting to be interviewed by my Boss.

"Alright..." Austin spoke up clearing his throat before picking up a pen from the side and placing his arm above the sofa. "What's your name and your age?" he asked whilst looking at him closely.

He gulped loudly and scratched the back of his head as he avoided my eye contact. "M-My name is Dallas Centineo, and I'm 20 years old" he replied whilst sitting uncomfortably. My heart started to beat quickly as his gaze slowly shifted towards me.

Austin glanced down at his files and threw it back to the side before turning back to face him. "Look I'm not gonna bore you with all these useless questions, because frankly I have more people to interview and I have such little time, I'm a very busy man" he uttered bluntly as my eyes paced around the floor nervously. "So why do you want this job as my bodyguard... is it because of the money?, if it is then get the hell outta my mansion right away, I don't need more money hungry, egotistical people around me. My head bodyguard; Duncan who died three months ago as you've probably heard, gave up everything for me; his time, family and everything he owned, so what do you have to offer Mr Centineo?" Austin questioned intimidatingly.

"U-Um" Dallas stuttered trying to think of something to say as I could feel Austin getting more and more impatient besides me. "Well my Father was a bodyguard and I knew I wanted to follow in his footsteps so after High School I joined the army and after I began training. I've guarded for many people and a few businessmen but not anyone as great as you Mr Moon, and I gotta say its been my dream to work for you for a while now." As every single word rolled out of my mouth I found myself becoming more and more disgusted by the second. What a pathological liar!

"I see you've had good experience Mr Centineo, but try to resist from sucking up to me if I pick you to work for me today, there's nothing I hate more than suck-ups!" Austin said bluntly while holding a hard gaze over at him.

"S-Sorry sir, it won't happen again" Dallas muttered nervously before bowing his head.

"Feel free to go wait back in my hall and allow yourself to some refreshments provided by my maid as I'll be announcing my new bodyguard later on this evening" Austin said before sitting up from the sofa and turning to face Tyler. "Send in the next person Tyler" he spoke before looking down at his watch.

I slowly raised my head to look up at Dallas to see him staring back at me. My mind started to instantly flash back on what had happened in the past, and not being able to take it anymore, I quickly got up from the sofa whilst trying to hold in the tears threatening to fall down my eyes. "Excuse me I-I'm gonna g-go to the bathroom" I stuttered anxiously while rapidly breathing in and out. Before Austin could say anything I quickly rushed up the flight of stairs as I felt my head spinning uncontrollably.

The only thing on my mind was getting the hell out of there, but that didn't help at all as I could still his presence around the mansion.

A couple hours had quickly passed by, and I was now in the kitchen with Isabella.

"Damn those men sure can eat a lot, I wonder if they've already finished the snacks I put out several minutes ago, but who do you think Mr Moon is going to pick as his new bodyguard?" she asked while sipping a glass of water.

I stared down at the table while helping her cut up some onions and peppers as I was lost in my own thoughts yet again. I had desperately being trying to avoid Dallas ever since today, but everywhere I looked he was there and it terrified me even more. It had been especially difficult in lying to Austin, telling him that I was okay and that everything was fine since he's been so worried about me from earlier today, little did he know that I was far from okay and everything wasn't fine. As I thought of Dallas memories of the past began to haunt me as they once did, and just like before I had to continue keeping it a secret even though it killed me to.

"Ally, are you okay?" she questioned causing me to snap back into reality.

"Hm? oh y-yeah I'm fine" I said forcing a smile onto my face before going back to cutting the peppers. She looked at me unsure before placing her hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure? you look a little pale" she muttered while placing her hand on my forehead and I quickly nodded, reassuring her that everything was alright.

"Well alright, I'm gonna go check on something but I'll be right back" she smiled rubbing my shoulders gently before exiting out of the kitchen.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before placing the knife back down on the table. "You're a strong girl Ally, you're a strong girl..." I whispered over and over to myself before opening my eyes back up. I picked up the knife about to go back to cutting the rest of the onions and peppers till I heard a small knock come from the kitchen door and I quickly turn my head over to see that it was Dallas. The knife rapidly slipped out of my hand and onto the floor as I took a step back as he made his way closer to me.

"G-Get away from me" I stuttered anxiously as my breathing started to increase.

He slipped his hands inside his pockets and gazed down at me with a hard stare before scoffing to himself. "I see you're still the same as you were before Ally... still the same short, plain and boring looking girl... I'm surprised you managed to become Austin Moon's assistant since you're such a smart mouthed, opinionated bitch" he chuckled lightly taking a step closer to me. I wanted to raise my hand and slap him across the face, but I was scared of the possible outcome, so instead I kept my hands to my side and gaped up at him terrifyingly as his fingers slowly ran down my hair.

"Now listen and listen closely" he spoke quietly before grabbing hold of my chin.

"I said get of me! take one more step and I'll scream" I exclaimed whilst breathing in and out.

He rolled his eyes at me before taking a step back. "I've been waiting for an opportunity for this job ever since, Austin Moon isn't no ordinary person to work for, the dude's worth billions and I want some of that money, so I'm gonna need you to keep your mouth shut about what happened or else" he threatened before turning back to look if anyone was coming.

"You disgust me" I uttered revoltingly as the words slowly rolled out of my tongue. "You think you have a chance of working for him when he could tell the only thing you cared about was his money? Austin is no fool, so you might as well go home because you're not getting the damn job" I spoke sternly while clenching up my fists.

"We'll see about that" he muttered quietly, holding an annoyed expression on his face before turning to walk out the kitchen.

Tears began to sprinkle onto my eyes as I turn to walk over to the sink. I lowered my head and breathed in and out as memories of that time began to flash into my mind. I quickly shook my head and turned on the tap to wash my hands till I felt a hand slowly come in contact with my waist and I quickly spun around to see Austin staring down at me.

"After I decide on my new bodyguard, I wanna take you out tonight to somewhere private" he muttered wrapping his strong arms around my waist.

I lowered my head slightly before looking back up and forcing my usual brave smile onto my face. I was expecting to him to go with it, but instead his face slowly dropped and his arms began to loosen from around my waist. "Have you been lying to me?" he asked sternly, his mood suddenly changing.

"W-What are you talking about?" I chuckled going to walk past him but before I could he quickly pulled me back up whilst holding onto my wrist tightly.

"You've been acting strange ever since that Dallas guy walked into the living room. Do you know him? Answer me Ally! and don't give me a fake fucking smile and try to tell me that everything is okay, I want the truth" he hissed as his eyes locked deeply into mine. As I gazed back up into his eyes, tears began to slowly fall down my cheeks and I couldn't help but feel more weak and defeated. All the trapped up emotions that I've been trying to hold in from seeing Dallas again was now coming out and I just didn't know how to control it.

Austin's eyes slowly widened as tears rapidly streamed down my cheeks while I sobbed silently. "E-Everything's okay, y-you don't need to worry about me, I can take care of myself" I exclaimed while covering my face with my hand.

Austin quickly removed my hand from his face as his eyes began to fill with rage and anger. "If everything's okay then why are you crying huh?! the sooner you stop lying to me the better for the both of us Ally, we're not leaving here until you tell me the fucking truth!" he snapped raising his voice at me as my hands began to tremble rapidly. I'm a strong girl... I'm a strong girl, but not even the thought of that right then could help me control the rest of my emotions begging to pour out.

"I-I'm fine Austin, really I'm-

"I said tell me the truth!" he yelled impatiently cutting me off.

I let out a loud sob while clenching onto my hands tightly. I realised that no matter how much I wanted to anymore, I couldn't. Somehow in a why I was happy, but I knew the consequences of what Dallas might do to me if I was ever to tell Austin. Without thinking straight I bit onto my lip to stifle in more tears before speaking up to let out all of my emotions and frustrations.

"I-I was raped... Dallas rapped me!" I sobbed into my hands as Austin froze in complete shock at what had just escaped my mouth. "We used to date in High School, and a week after I broke up with him, he forced me into an alleyway with his friend and t-they...they raped me!" I cried, feeling almost satisfied after telling someone all these years.

"What?!" Austin yelled furiously as Isabella quickly rushed back into the kitchen puzzled. He breathed in and out and ran his hands down his face before storming over to a top cupboard across the kitchen and pulling out a silver pistol and my eyes slowly widened. He went to storm back out the kitchen but I quickly ran over stopping him. "Austin p-please its okay, it happened three years ago, I-"

Before I could finish my sentence he gently shoved me away from him before turning to face Isabella. "Isabella, take Ally up to my room right now" he ordered bluntly before turning to quickly walk out the kitchen. I went to run after him but got stopped by Isabella who gently took my hand while gazing down at me worriedly. "When Mr Moon has that furious look in his eye, I do not wanna disobey him.. so please lets go Ally" she whispered soothingly before wrapping her arms around me and leading me out the kitchen and over to the flight of stairs as I sobbed silently in her arms, wandering what Austin could be doing to him right then.

As we got up to Austin's room and stayed there for a while, I had told her everything. From how Dallas and his friend had raped me, two days before my 17th birthday and how I had refused to tell anyone about it not even my mom, Keira or Trent. It was one of the most difficult times of my life where I had to deal with it and force myself to get over it, until today. I had easily brought myself up on this idea of me being a strong and tough girl, but it was as if things were sent out into this world to break me and crush all of my hopes. Was I really as strong as I built myself up to be all these years?

"I'll go make you some tea Ally, its gonna be okay" she muttered wiping the tears away from my cheeks before placing a kiss on my forehead and turning to walk out of Austin's room.

I slowly laid down on his king sized bed while clutching onto one of the pillows as I continued to sob to myself. Just when I thought I had managed to get away from one of the guys, who had gave me my worst nightmare three years ago, he had suddenly appeared back in my life once again to cause me the pain and torture he once did.

I continued to mourn to myself for what seemed like forever till I heard the door slowly creak open and I slowly lift my head of the pillow to see Austin slowly shutting the door behind me with the pistol in his hand. I quickly wiped my tears away as he threw the pistol over to the side before walking over to sit besides me on the bed. He pulled me close to him and helped wipe away the remainder of my tears whilst wrapping his arms securely and safely around me.

"W-What did you do to him?" I asked gazing up into his eyes teary-eyed.

Austin sighed to himself and clenched his jaw tightly before rubbing his forehead. "As much as I wanted to blow his fucking brains out, I promised not kill anybody else after what happened to Duncan... but I did hurt him bad, I made sure to break every bone in his body so that he could feel the pain of what he caused you. Tomorrow I'm gonna track down the other guy who hurt you too and do the same to him" he said in a low whisper while cupping my cheek. I could feel myself starting to relax a little as he gazed into my eyes deeply. I couldn't believe how far he was going just for me?

"Why didn't you tell me you were raped Ally? not by one son of a bitch but two?! I'm assuming the Police didn't get involved because you didn't tell anybody right?" he questioned whilst arching his brow up. I forgot how well he was starting to know me.

"I-I couldn't tell anybody" I whimpered whilst looking down at the bed sheets. "We had just found out that Keira was diagnosed with Leukaemia, and my mom was really stressed out about getting a job and Trent was having serious problems with his Dad... I couldn't cause them more stress and worry by telling them I was raped, we were going through a tough time so I didn't tell anyone and I tried hard to forget about it and I did but when I saw him today I-" I sobbed unable to finish of my sentence.

He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around my petite body before laying down on the bed and pulling my head onto his chest. He held onto my waist tightly and stroked my hair gently, almost as if this was his way of telling me that I had nothing to worry about anymore.

"All your life you've taken care and cared for people than you do yourself" he whispered before pulling me on top of him and pushing my hair out of my face. "You don't have to worry about anything, because I'll continue to make those motherfuckers pay for what they did to you" he spoke before uttering something that had me completely shocked.

"You're truly one of the most strongest people I've ever met in life Ally... its why I'm starting to fall in love with you... but I think you already knew that".

I looked back down at him surprisingly as my tears began to land on his face. He sighed a small sigh and pushed a strand of my hair behind my ears before placing a kiss on my forehead and placing my head back down on his chest. I felt his heart beating quickly and that's when I knew did he was telling the truth, and because of it I couldn't help but cry even more.

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed reading the chapter because I had a lot of fun writing it. Rape is a heavily sensitive subject not a lot of people touch on, but I want to suggest if any you guys have been through the same situation as Ally, please don't be afraid to tell somebody about it, or if any of you have been through the same or a similar situation, also don't be afraid to message me and I'll gladly talk to you and offer some help.**_

 _ **Again, don't forget to review the chapter, and thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far, you guys are truly amazing.**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

 _ **~Three weeks later.**_

It was a grey and cold late morning on November 2nd, 2013 and Trent, Keira, Alexis and I were in my living room watching TV.

I glanced across from Alexis and Trent as they held hands and pressed their forhead against each other before looking over at a gloomy and bored Keira who scrolled througj her phone to avoid looking at them. Ever since they got back from their trip in Atlanta, they've become more closer and more better in hiding their relationship from the press and Alexis's Parents, but of course things weren't so good for Keira.

Trent wrapped his arm around Alexis's before turning to glance over at Keira who quickly looked up at him. The two held eye contact for a brief moment before slowly looking away. That was weird, I thought to myself before grabbing the remote and changing the channels.

I stumbled upon a channel with an interview of Austin and I quickly placed the remote back down whilst smiling widely to myself. Who would've ever thought that I would someday fall in love with one of the world's biggest Billionaire's and he would unexpectedly fall in love with me too. These past three weeks have been the best three weeks we've spent together over the year and two months I've been working for him. Even though he rarely ever told me he loved me since that day, the days we spent together were endless but thr nights were even better. Sometimes we didn't have to make love, we would just lay in each other's arms talking about anything and everything till morning. But the worse part all this was that we still had to keep our relationship a secret to avoid anyone ever funding out about us.

I guess it seemed to good to be true that all it took was for a man like Austim to make me this happy in life.

"Don't you think you need to shave babe?" Asked Alexis as she placed her head down on Trent's shoulder while grasping through his beard.

"Somebody said that I had no chance of growing a beard one day because of how nerdy I was so I'm trying to prove a point to them" Trent uttered pointing his head over at Keira before placing a kiss on Alexis's lips.

Keira rolled her eyes and groaned under her breath before looking back at him. "Just like I predicted back when you were a nerdy little twerp, a beard doesn't suit you at all, and would you stop kissing your girlfriend in front of me, its disgusting" she hissed before quickly shifting her eyes away. I guess acting this way was a way of showing them that she didn't care, when it was obvious that it was all she could think about.

Alexis sighed to herself and rolled her eyes before looking up at Trent as he held a hard stare over at Keira. ~"Very fucking mature, keep acting like a little girl when-

"Trent its okay, please just drop it" I pleaded quickly cutting him off. He lowered his head slightly and rubbed his eyes before looking back at Keira as her eyes quickly shifted elsewhere. It fell silent for another 5-10 minutes as we all focused on the small TV screen with the interview with Austin. I had noticed how Keira and Trent had took quick glances at each other once every short while, but I decided not to acknowledge it as Alexis was completely oblivious to it.

I dived into my handbag for my phone, but before I could bring it out the doorbell had quickly rung and everyone had quickly turned their heads to look at Alexis.

"I'll go wait in the kitchen" she said before placing a kiss on Trent's lips and getting up to walk towards the kitchen. I smiled over at her before getting up to walk towards the front door. I looked back at Keira and Trent as they sat in silence before turning around to open the door.

Stood behind the door was a fairly tall guy with dark black hair and light brown eyes. He inter-wined his hands together whilst lowering his head slightly and my eyes widened as I quickly recognized him as Keira's ex boyfriend; Jeremy. I turned back around to look at Keira as she quickly shot up from the sofa whilst staring at Jeremy in shock. She covered her mouth and took a step back as she began to tremble rapidly. I shot a glare up at Jeremy about to shut the door, but before I could he quickly barged inside as he quickly made his way over to Keira.

"Keira... I-I wanted to see you again" he muttered nervously holding out his hand for her as she slowly took a step back from him. They dated for for six years all throughout High school and afterwards, but after Jeremy found out that Keira had been diagnosed with Leukemia three years ago, he quickly dumped her out of the blue, leaving her to weep and mourn over him for many months.

"W-What the hell are y-you doing here?!" she stuttered anxiously as tears began to appear in her eyes. My eyes narrowed over to Trent as he slowly got up from the sofa before making his way over to stand in between Keira and Jeremy. He crossed his arms above his chest and gaped directly at Jeremy as I watched Alexis slowly peak from towards the corner to watch the scene unfolding.

"T-Trent I just wanna talk to Keira, please man" Jeremy sighed whilst staring at him intimidatingly.

Trent scoffed to himself as he blocked him from getting to Keira. When Jeremy had broken up with Keira, Trent was the one to comfort her the majority of the time and help her to slowly get over him. It was one of the very few times when they were very close to each other. No bickering, fighting or arguing, it was just pure love between them, which I rarely ever saw again.

"Are you fucking serious man!" Trent cursed loudly whilst shoving him by the chest. "You broke Keira's heart three years ago at a time when she needed the people close to her more, but you couldn't handle her illness so you dumped her like the fucking coward you are, take one more step towards her and I swear to God ima break every bone in your body, what the fuck are you ding here again after three years?!" he questioned threateningly whilst clenching his jaw tightly. Alexis face had started to slowly drop and it was quickly replaced with a puzzled and bewildered expression, seeing that not too long ago, they were bickering just like they always did.

Jeremy ran his fingers through his hair before turning to glance down at Keira as she lowered her head while breathing heavily. "Keira, baby... what I did was completely fucked up in so many ways, I-I left you because I was scared... I was scared about what people would say about our relationship" he sighed as she slowly placed her forehead against Trent's back. "I was just turning 20 and I didn't think that I could handle your illness, and I can't believe that it took me three whole years to realize my wrongs, but I want you back and I'm sorry for everything... please Ally, please tell her to take me back" he pleaded before clasping his hands together and turning around to face me.

I placed my hand on my hip and gazed over at him despicably before speaking up. "You want me to beg my sister to take back a piece of shit like you? are you crazy?!" I snapped before rolling my eyes at him. "You have no idea the kind of pain that you indulged on Keira when you left her, so please leave or I'll call the police" I uttered sternly before pointing back to the door.

Keira had started to stumble back a little while placing her hand on her head and I quickly rushed over to her before slowly sitting her down on the sofa and fanning her. "Breath in and breath out okay, its gonna be alright" I muttered soothingly whilst rubbing her back as she squeezed onto my hand tightly doing as told. "Trent... Trent" she murmured whilst breathing in and out. Trent quickly sat besides her and gently stroked her hair before helping to take of her sweater to cool her off. "Its okay, I'll handle this..." he whispered reassuringly to her before quickly getting up and standing face to face with Jeremy.

"Dude you might be a lot bigger than me now, and I know that I used to pick on you in High school when you were a freshman, I'm sorry about that, but I'm not leaving here without having a proper conversation with Keira" Jeremy spoke standing his ground and clenching his fists tightly. "Just leave!" Keira screamed as she started to sob loudly. I quickly wrapped my arms around her and gently stroked her hair before looking up at Trent who gazed down at Jeremy furiously. Before I knew it, Trent had quickly threw a punch at Jeremy, sending him flying to the ground.

"Get outta here!" he yelled before picking up an empty glass bottle of the table. Jeremy grasped onto his bloody nose and stared up at Trent terrifyingly before getting up and quickly running out of the apartment.

Trent slowly placed the empty glass bottle back down on the table as Keira quickly got up from the sofa before throwing her arms around his waist. Trent let out a deep breath and slowly wrapped his arms around her as she cried loudly into his chest. I watched them hug for a short while, till I heard heels clicking and I quickly turned my head back around to see Alexis staring over at them with her arms placed besides her. She held a blank and emotionless expression on her face, but her eyes told a different story.

After several seconds, Trent slowly pulled away from the hug with Keira before turning to glance down at Alexis as she forced a smile onto her face.

!Its 11:30, you said we would be leaving to go to your house at this time" she spoke slowly while avoiding eye contact with Keira.

Trent ran his hands down his face before turning to glance down at me and back over at Alexis. "I- can't, not today Alexis maybe tomorrow or even-

"What?... Why?" she questioned quickly cutting him off.

"When that asshole broke up with Keira she tried to kill herself multiple times because of it" he explained as Alexis slowly crossed her arms while starring at him puzzled. "Since Ally's gonna be going over to Austin's office soon and since her mom's not coming back from work until later, who knows what she might do to herself after seeing him again. I uh... I have to look out for her today and make sure she's alright... I hope you can understand Alexis" said Trent before looking down at Keira as her eyes paced around the floor.

"Of course... I understand" she smiled before pushing her platinum blonde hair behind her ears and turning to face me. "Ally are you coming down to wait for Austin? I think my driver's waiting for me downstairs so lets go" she said putting her sunglasses and headscarf back on before strolling out the front door.

I glanced over at the door being slammed shut by Alexis before looking back up at Keira and Trent. He rubbed his eyes frustratingly before turning to look down at Keira who gazed back up at him teary-eyed.

"I'm gonna go wait for Austin downstairs he should be arriving soon, but if anything happens call me and I'll be on my way okay" I said before getting up to hug Trent and place a kiss on Keira;s cheeks. I grabbed my handbag of the sofa and hurried of towards the front door before stopping to look back at them as Trent started to slowly wipe the tears away from her face. I watched them for several more seconds before turning my head back to walk out the front door. I hurried down the stairs and quickly turned my head to see Alexis's Limo driving away. I placed my hand on my head and sighed to myself as the look of hurt and betrayal in her eyes instantly flashed into my head.

Trent and Keira had always cared deeply about each other, despite their fighting and bickering, but that day was something she never saw coming.

I swung my handbag over my shoulders and zipped up my coat before rubbing my hands together to keep warm. After a couple minutes I heard a car pulling up besides me and quickly spun around to see Michael slowly stepping out of his car with a bouquet of roses in his hands. I gazed at him a little surprised before walking over to him. Despite everything that's happened with him, we still managed to be close friends. I tried to avoid Austin from finding out about our friendship due to how easily jealous he gets, not to mention his high aggressive temper.

"Hey, who are the flowers for?" I asked grinning up at him.

He smiled back down at me before handing the flowers over to me leaving me a little shocked and overwhelmed. "I know its very late, but since your 20th birthday was in September and I wasn't there for it, so I decided to get you these... I would ask to take you dinner tonight, but Mr Billionaire would probably cut my head off and throw it down his private jet" he chuckled lightly before opening the backseat of the car and bringing out a bag filled with jewelry and perfume. I couldn't believe my eyed.

I bit my lip whilst gazing over at the flowers and bag before turning to look back up at him. "Michael... this was very thoughtful of you, but it looked quite expensive, y-you shouldn't have spent this much on me really, I-I can't accept this" I uttered while placing my hands to my side.

"I knew you were gonna say that" he laughed before opening my arms up and placing the flowers and bag inside them. "But really it doesn't matter how much it all cost because you deserve it Ally, you deserve all the diamonds and materialistic things after everything you've been through in life. I don't have near as much money as he does..." he trailed off causing me to chuckle. "But I can still give you anything that you deserve Ally... but of course as just friends" he smiled while nervously scratching the back of my head.

I smiled down at the flowers and the perfume and jewelry before looking back up at Michael. "You still didn't have to do all this but thank you..." I whispered quietly before placing the presents at the top of his car and getting up on my tip toes to hug him. He quickly wrapped his arm around my waist and hugged back so I wouldn't pull away anytime soon.

We continued to hug for the next several seconds till my eyes quickly narrowed to a Limo pulling up besides us. Noticing that it was Austin's Limo I quickly pulled away from the hug as my heart statted to beat quickly. I looked over at the backseat as Austin slowly rolled down his window before taking of his shades and glaring over at the both of us. Oh shit!

His held a hard gaze over at Michael before rolling his windows back up.

"I'll hold onto the presents for you for today" Michael whispered before grabbing the flowers and bag and stuffing them inside his backseat. "Um yeah thanks, I-I'll see you later" I muttered quietly before turning to walk over to the Limo. I took a deep breath and smiled over at one of Austin's bodyguards who quickly rushed out of the driver's seat to open the door for me before stepping inside the Limo and sitting across from him.

I placed my handbag to my side and sat closely together as I avoided looking up at him. I didn't have to look at him to know that he was incredibly furious, because as I stepped inside the Limo I almost felt a little frightened by his presence and aura. I glanced down at my lap before slowly looking up at Austin as he held his finger up signalling for his driver not to start the car yet.

He took of his shades and threw it to the side and I quickly lowered my head back down to look at my lap. Just when things were going so well between us this had to happen.

"What the hell was that?" He questioned trying to remain as calm as possible. I fiddled around with my fingers avoiding his hard and stern gaze. I dared not to utter a word knowing just how furious he was at that very moment. "Look at me when I'm fucking talking to you!" He snapped causing me to flinch.

I slowly lowered my head to look back up at him as he gazed across from me while trying to control himself from completely lashing out on me. "We just hugged Austin, it was my birthday in two months and he was in London at that time so he just bought me some flowers and-

"I thought I told you to delete his number and stop seeing him huh?!" He yelled quickly cutting me off.

Anger started to boil up inside me as I clenched my fists tightly. Just who did he think he was?. "For the last time you can't control what I do with anybody. Michael is ny friend, nothing more-

"Friend?!" He scoffed quickly cutting him off. "Are you blind or cam't you see that bastard feels the same way about you as I do" he yelled louder startling me a little. "I told you I fucking loved you, I never thought that I would say that to anyone other than Cassidy, but right now you're hurting me more than she ever did, and I'm starting to regret stupidly choosing you over her!" As the words rolled out of his mouth I felt my eyes began to water and my heart began to ache severly. All the hurtful things he had previously said to me didn't compare to the pain I felt then.

We stayed in silence for a couple minutes with Austin breathing heavily trying to contain his anger. I glanced out the window to spot Michael leaning on his car gazing over at the Limo before looking bavk up at Austin as he rubbed his forehead frustratingly.

"Get out" he spoke harshly whilst refusing to look at me.

"What?-

"I said get the hell out!... now" he said muttering the last bit quietly.

I looked back up at him both hurt and in anger before stepping out the Limo. As I quickly slammed the door shut, the Limo quickly drove off and I tightly clenched onto my fists whilst trying to hold back the weak tears appearing in my eyes.

"I heard all that shouting, are you alright?" Michael asked as I slowly turned back around to look at him.

I pushed a strand of hair behind my ears and let out a deep sigh before thinking back to Austin's harsh words. "I-I'm fine... I guess he kicked me out to avoid hurting me even more... I-I hate how angry he gets but there's nothing I can do about it: I sighed before looking down at the ground. "I should start heading to his Office now, I'll take the bus or-

"I'll take you there" he spoke before walking over to open the passengers sear for me.

"U-Um you've done enough for me Michael, its okay you don't have to I'll just-

"It was a coward move what he did, but I can't let you take or bus let alone walk, so please get in" he said while gazing over at me. I gazed back at him before sighing to myself and walking over to his car.

He was completely different to Austim in ever single way possible and I couldn't help but feel that if I had met him first, my heart would be completely devoted to him.

* * *

A while later, I stood in front in front of Austin's Office door deciding on whether to knock or not.

My heart started to beat quickly as I sucked in a shaky breath. I suddenly didn't know how to speak or walk, I just stood blankly staring at his name on the brown door. My palms were clammy and it was all I could no not to knot my fingers together. I felt as if I was about to be meeting him for the first time, which I didn't like one little bit.

After several more seconds of working up the courage, I slowly raised my hand to knock on the door before slowly twisting the door knob and stepping inside.

I closed the door shut before looking over at Austin as he sat behind his front desk with Dez sitting opposite him. He held a cigar between his fingers and blew the smoke up into the air before rolling his eyes at me. I leaned my back on the door gazing back at him sternly before looking over at Dez as he slowly stood up before fixing his tie. It was almost as if he sensed the heavy tension in the room between us.

"I'm heading back to my Office to take care of the files Austin" Dez uttered smiling down at him before picking up his broefcase and walking over to me. "He's been very pissed off ever since I came into his Office for a meeting, do you know what happened?" He whispered quietly over to me before turning to look back at Austin.

"Um n-no I don't" I lied before looking down at my fingers.

"Well be careful Ally, you've been working for him for a little over a year now so you know he has an incredibly high temper, but don't mistake that for who he really is, he just has a lot of anger built up from when he was a kid due to his Parents" Dez muttered placing his hand on my shoulders before exiting out of his Office.

Silence filled the room for a brief moment with Austin and I gazing over at each other. I rolled my eyes away from him and removed my backpack from my shoulders before turning to walk inside my small office besides his desk. As I was about to open the door to enter he quickly stopped me.

"Are you trying to purposely hurt me Ally?" He questioned briefly. I closed my eyes before slowly turning around to look back up at him. He threw his cigar away before getting up from his seat and walking over to me. "Do you have any idea how I felt when I saw you hugging him?! I don't fucking care that he bought you flowers, I don't want you to have nothing to do with him, you're mine Ally-

"I am not yours!" I snapped quickly cutting him off. "We'rw not even in a proper fucking relationship Austin, so don't you dare stand there and tell me that I'm yours!" I hissed shocking him a little.

He ran his hands down his face and paced back and fourth in his office while trying to avoid knocking things over. But that didn't work as he angrily knocked over a vase placed on one of his shelves in the next second.

"I-I can't take it anymore" I exclaimed, tughtly balling up my fists. "You're scared of loving me but you wanna control everything I do the minute you see me hug a friend of mine?! This 'relationship' that we're in is messed up! You said that you regret choosing me over Cassidy, well if that's true than go back to her-

"You know what maybe I should, would that make you feel better huh?!" He yelled as I started to slowly take a step back away from him. "But you're right... I don't wanna love you, I never planned to be this involved with you but now that I am, I don't want you going around and fucking up my head just like she did" he snapped quickly loosening his tie before going over to sit back in his chair.

I watched as he threw his head back and shut his eyes as my fingers began to rapidly twitch. I couldn't take it anymore; all the arguments, fighting and feeling like I could never truly be able to settle down and be happy with him at all. I loved this man more tham anything but I was simply tired of feeling like this everytime.

I looked down at the ground before uttering the words that I wasn't so sure of myself.

"Lets end this..." I murmured quickly as his head quickly shot towards me. "I...I can't keep my promise and be there for you afterall Austin" I said as my eyes began to water yet again. He got up from his seat to walk over to me but I quickly took a step back stopping him. "My contract for you ends in February so until then lets just go back to how it was in the beginning of all this" I spoke while biting onto my tongue to stop myself from bursting out into tears.

He glanced down at me before running his fingers through his hair and cursing under his breath. "Then go... I'll easily forget what I feel for you, its not like I loved you that much anyway" he muttered quietly turning his back to face me.

I gazed over at his back morosely for a minute or two before turning around to slowly walk towards his office door. Why did I ever think it could ever work out between us anyway?. I grabbed hold of the doorknob and turned back to look at him as he hung his head low before turning to glance over at me. He let out a deep sigh about to walk over to me, but before he could take one more step he quickly stopped himself before turning back around to face his front desk.

I guess I was expecting him to somehow stop me, but this wasn't a fairytale story and Austin was surely no prince.

I quivered my lips rapidly before opening the door to run out his Office only to come face to face with Piper. She was dressed in a short yellow dress with black heels and her long blonde hair was tied up into a neat classy bun. I quickly pulled myself together and pushed back away my tears before slowly shutting the door of Austin's Office.

"Oh Ally are you going somewhere?" She asked flashing me a wide grin. It was as if her smile was slowly radiating the whole place.

"Um y-yeah" I stuttered before anxiously scratching thr back of my head and turning to look back at the door.

She nodded her head and clutched onto her handbag as her eyes slowly narrowed over to Austin's office. "Your boss; Mr Moon and I have have a very important meeting now, I gotta say I've always had this image of him to be a selfish egostistical and greedy person, but he certainly is a splendid man, very handsome too" she chuckled lightly before placing her expensive Louis Vuitton handbag on her arm as I quickly forced a smile onto my face.

"You know I thought the best decision I ever made in life was getting married at 23 years old, but two years later, I'm now a divorcee" she stated slowly trailing off. "After the divorce with my Husband I was ultimately lost, but then I started spending a lot of time with Austin... sure its just business with us, but I'm starting to grow very fond of him" she smiled as my heart began to quickly sink.

I just knew something like this was going to happen.

"Well it was nice talking to you, I better not keep him waiting" she said nodding her head at me before knocking on the door and strolling inside his Office.

I gazed back at his door as millions of thoughts began to fill my mind. I didn't want to end things with Austin at all but I felt like I had no other choice, due to the state of our relationship. I wanted to be with him more than anything, but why did it feel like I was slowly losing him by the second. I wanted to tell myself that things were better this way, but I'd be lying to myself if I did.

I continued to stare at the door for several more seconds before slowly turning back around to walk in the direction of the elevator.

As I stepped out the building, I quickly lowered my head before turning to rush over to the corner. Luckily there weren't that many press waiting outside that day. I ran my fingers through my hwir and clinged onto my handbag as I strolled further, before looking ahead to see Michael leaning on his car staring over at me. Just what was he doing here?

"Michael... what are you doing here?" I asked slowly walking over to him.

He slipped his hands into his pockets before looking around and speaking up. "When I dropped you off, I knew something was going to happen so I decided to wait a little while just in case... turns out I was right... what happened?" He asked. I bit onto my tongue whilst staying silent and lowering my head. The events of what had just happened with Austin and I began to flash back into my head as I clutched onto my handbag tightly.

Michael sighed to himself as he opened the passengers seat for me to step into before rushing over to the driver's seat.

"You can talk to me Ally, what happened up there with him?" He asked before shutting the door behind him.

I tried to force a smile onto my face but that didn't work as a tear slowly rolled down my cheek instead. "Like you already know I love him, I love him so much" I exclaimed quickly covering my mouth. "I'm not ready to tell you everything that's happened with us ever since I fell on love with him but... I just wish I never fell for him in the first place. He's arrogant and controlling and I just can't take it anymore... I want to forget about him and move on" I stated as tears rapidly streamed down my cheek.

"He made you cry like this?" Michael asked sternly before slowly lifting his hand up to wipe away my tears. "Son of a bitch" he muttered under his breath before pushing his hair back.

"I-I'm sorry for bothering you like this I-

"That's the last thing you're doing right now Ally" he muttered whilst drying the last of my tears. "I'm tired of watching him make you cry however he pleases... I can make you Ally happy, happier than he ever could" he whispered before slowly leaning in towards me. He gazed into my eyes for a brief while before placing his lips onto mine.

I sat there with my eyes opened as he continued to kiss me, but I didn't kiss back, neither did I push him away, because all I think about as his lips collided onto mine was the man who I was pretty sure I was never going to ger over.

* * *

 _ **Sorry that I took so long to update this chapter but I've been incredibly busy with School and other things. Anyway I hope you enjoy thid chapter, also don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of it and of:**_

 _ **-Trent choosing Keira instead of Alexis for the day**_

 _ **-Austin and Ally ending their 'relationship'?**_

 _ **-Michael kissing Ally.**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

It was a cold afternoon on December 3rd and Keira and I were walking down the street ovee to Trent's house.

I placed both hands inside my pocket whilst staring of into the distance as I thought about everything that's happened that past couple weeks. This time a year ago I was already working for Austin but I never expected that things would fall so deep between the two of us. He was a very controling man with a lot of pride and anger, which is why I couldn't remain in our messed up, complicated relationship, even though he was truly what I desired the most.

Why couldn't I had fallen in love with a normal person who wasn't a wealthy and famous Billionaire?... surely that would have made life a lot more easier, right...?

I breathed out a cold air before bringing out my phone from my handbag to see a text from Michael causing me to smile a small smile. Ever since Michael kissed me a while back we had been spending more time together. It made me take my mind of Austin for a little while, but I didn't love him as much as I loved Austin. I guess I was just truly confused right then on what I thought I wanted or what I thought would truly best for me, and since Michael treated me how I always wanted to be treated, it was only right that I gave him a chance even if my mind was far of somewherelse.

"Ally, Ally!" Keira spoke tapping me on my shoulders, snapping me back to reality.

"Hm... what is it?" I asked chuckling to myself afterwards.

She stared down at me worriedly before turning her attention back down the street and clinging onto the bag of chinese food we had bought for her Trent and I earlier on. "I was asking what time you have work for Austin today since its almost 1:30?" She asked while shivering a little.

I smiled up at her before taking of my scarf and wrapping it around her tightly so she was nice and warm. "I called him earlier saying I was going to be at Trent's house and that he should pick me up from there" I replied before placing my hands back down as Keira gazed at me a little suscpsciously. When it came to relationships, she was indeed very smart, and it made me a little worried if she had already figured my feelings towards Austin.

"Is there anything going on between you two?" She asked arching her brow at him. "Before you used to go over to hid mansion to do a lot of work but you rarely do it anymore... you can tell me anything Ally" she muttered as we turned to walk round the corner. But I couldn't possibly tell her everything that happened between me and Austin even though I was desperately in need of telling somebody.

"He's just my boss Keira and I definetely don't have feelings for him" I lied whilst linking my arms with her. "I won't be working for him for much longer anyway since my contract for him expires in two months" I stated while lowering my head slightly.

I guess it was better this way, it was better if I quit being his Assistant after my contract ends, simply because I couldn't take it anymore. Whenever I was in his Limo or Office with him, it had became more harder to conecentrate on business work, because I found it had to take my eyes of him even in the serious of feeling of loving him yet forcing myself to distance away from him had become almost unbearable, and I simply couldn't wait to get away from it all and away from him.

had thought that we could've had a little something afterwards but I couldn't have been more wrong.

"You're serious that you don't like him? I would've been completely head over heels after working for a rich, sexy man like Austin for over a year, I would've probably tried to sleep with him too a couple times" she laughed, causing me to roll my eyes playfully as we arrived on Trent's doorstep. If only she knew.

We rang the door bell and waited as the cold wind blew past us. After several seconds, the door quickly opened as Trent quickly greeted us with a warm smile.

"Hey Alls" he said going over to hug me. I smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek before quickly hugging back. "We bought you chinese food, we know how hard you've been working lately" I muttered before slowly pulling away from the hug and rubbed his cheek.

"You're the best" he uttered tiredly smiling down at me before glancing down at Keira who crossed her arms with her brow arched up.

"I helped pay for the food too, why don't you think me?" She hissed before barging into the house causing me to chuckle.

"Because you never buy me stuff that's why" he yelled back at her before forming a small smirk on the corner of his lips. I gazed up at him for a brief moment before stepping inside the house to see Alexis watching TV on the sofa and Keira staring over at her. The two gazed at each other for a short while, not saying anything, till Trent and I decided to step in to clear the awkwardness in the air.

"Hey Alexis, you hungry?" I asked walking over to sit besides her.

She quickly turned her attention to me and flashed a big smile. "Hey Ally, and no thanks, Trent made me this really anazing mac and cheese earlier" she uttered before looking back over at Keria. "Hey Keira" she said quietly whilst forcing a smile onto her face.

Keira placed her hand on her hip and pushed her hair back before speaking up. "We get that you're rich and own a million dollar make-up lin, but too much make-up doesn't suit you barbie doll" Keira uttered before turning to walk towards the kitchen.

"Can't you be more nicer for even one day?" Trent groaned going to walk after her, but stopped as he realised what he was doing. He quickly turned back to face Alexis and smiled as she rolled her eyes at what Keria had just said.

"Thanks for the compliment Keira" Alexis yelled whilst smirking a little to herself.

"You're welcome barbie doll" she yelled back causing me to playfully roll my eyes again, before picking up the TV remote to change the channels.

A while later we were sited in the living room eating the chinese food while watching TV.

I put my legs up and took a bite out of my egg rolls before glancing over at Trent and Alexis. She placed her head on his shoulder whilst her eyes fixated on the TV screen, and he wrapped his arms around her as he gazed over at Keira who was devouring all the food as quickly as possible. I noticed a smile began to slowly form on his lips, but it quickly faded away as she turned her head to look up at him.

"I'm surprised you aren't overweight yet" he snickered as she rolled her eyes before picking up a cushion and throwing it at him.

"You would love for me to be overweight so you can make fun of me all day long huh?" She hissed whilst crossing her legs. "I'ma do more than just make fun of you" he smirked as a light blush started to slowly creep up on her cheeks. They gazed across from each other for several seconds till Alexis quickly cleared her throat snapping them back to reality.

She stared across from Keira uneasily before interlocking her hand with Trent's and nuzzling up closer to him, but that still didn't take their eyes away from each other.

"Oh Trent I forgot to tell you" I spoke up placing my food down besides me and turning to face him.

"What is it Alls?" He asked before picking up his beer from the table and taking a sip of it.

I smiled at him before looking over at Keira who continued to gaze across from him. "Well you know how Keira is super great with fashion and how she studied it for a little bit in College?, well a couple days ago she got this job offer to go work as an apprentice for this fashion designer in Paris next year" I stated excitedly as his smile began to slowly fade.

"Next year? When?" He asked before turning his attention back to Keira as she slowly played with her hair.

"In June" Keira answered while putting her plate of food down. "In six months I'll be oit of your hair for a while. I'm not gonna bother or annoy you anymore isn't that what you've always wanted Trent?" She asked whilst forcing a smile onto my face.

"Uh y-yeah I-I think its great, I'm proud of you for getting back to your old self aftet your illness" he said clenching his jaw tightly as Keira clutched onto her dress before shifting her eyes away. It was almost as if she was expecting him to say something completely different.

Alexis let out a small sigh before looking up at Trent as he focused on Keira. "I think its great too Keira" she muttered quietly as the room quickly went to silence.

I gazed across from Alexis as she slowly lifted her head up from Trent's shoulder before leaning back on the sofa. I glanced over at the clock about to speak up to clear the tension in the room, but stopped till I heard my phone beep loudly. I quickly dived into my handbag and brought it out seeing that it was a text from Austin.

 _'Austin: I'm outside Trent's house, don't keep me waiting for too long, I have an important meeting in my Office in 25 minutes'._

I read through the text and sighed to myself before placing the phone back inside my handbag and getting up from my seat. Whenever he was blunt like that I could tell that he wasn't in a very good mood, which was a lot of the time then recently.

"I have to go guys, Austin is waiting outside but I'll see you all later, love you guys" I smiled before picking up my handbag and waving goodbye to them.

"Later Ally, love you too" they replied and I smiled to myself whilst pulling my jacket back up

I took a deep breath before strolling out the front door to see Austin's Limo along with two other cars in front and behind it. I pulled down my skirt and pushed my hair back before walking over to the Limo. I nodded my head and smiled at one of his bodyguards who opened the door for me, before stepping in and sitting across from Austin. He wore a sharp, striking black suit, along with his usual dark shades, and his hair was neatly combed back. It took all of the will and strength in me not to bite my lip at how incredibly attractive he looked.

An annoyed expression plastered on his face as he placed his glass of alcohol to the side before letting out a deep sigh, he was in a bad mood afterall.

"A-Afternoon" I muttered quietly, taking one good look at him before lowering my head slightly. I was used to things being awkward between us after I ended our affair, and I often found it hard to say more than two words to him without instantly getting nervous. It was as if it had dawned on me that this was no ordinary man, but one of the most wealthy and powerful men in the world.

"Start driving James" Austin spoke bluntly taking of his shades, before placing his arms above the seat ignoring my greeting. How typical of him.

"Yes sir" his bodyguard; James replied before quickly starting up the Limo and driving off.

Throughout the ride, we sneaked quick glances at each other without each other knowing, but I always noticed whenever he looked at me, because of the power and intensity that a simple stare of his held. Just two months ago I was laying in his arms every night and staring at his handsome face as he fell asleep, but now I could barely look at him let alone speak to him without instantly getting nervous. That wasn't what I wanted, thiat wasn't what I wanted to happen at all, but I guess this was how things were supposed to end up between us.

I bit onto my lip and stared down at my hands as I felt his gaze on me yet again. I slowly raised my head to look up at him and we locked eye contact for several seconds, before I decided to finally shift my eyes to glance out the window.

"Did you complete the documents I told you to last night? I will be needing them for my meeting later on?" He questioned breaking the silence between us.

"Um yeah, I even called Dez and your Chief Operating Officer to confirm if the documents were correct" I explained before bringing out the document files from my handbag and handing it over to him.

I watched as he scammed through them while slowly grasping the slight stubble on his chin, and I couldn't help but bite my lip. He licked his lips sending shivers down my spine and I quickly looked away as my heart began to beat rapidly. This was one of the reasons why I had to get away from him. I wasn't sure if he still loved me like I love him, but there was no point in finding out since I only had two months left with him.

I fiddled around my fingers and looked back up at him before deciding to speak up. "U-Um since I finish working for you in February, I-I was wondering if-

"Excellent" he spoke quickly cutting me off. "The documents are very well written" he said looking up from the files as I stared up wt him. Whenever I spoke about my contract ending with him, he would always either cut me off, change the subject or pretend he didn't hear me, which made me to believe that he didn't want me to quit working for him, but a man like Austin had too much pride to ever ask me to stay.

"Thank you... I just listened to everything you said and wrote it down, so if it weren't for you then I wouldn't have gotten better at writing them" I muttered as he gazed deeply across from me.

My heart started to beat again as I quickly lowered my head to avoid his alluring gaze. As the Limo stopped due to traffic, I let out a small sigh before lifting my head back up and turning to face the window to see a homeless man and his Daughter sitting on the street. They held a desperate look in their eye as they gazed in the direction of the Limo. I looked back at Austin to see him gazing over at them with a look in his eyes I've only ever seen a couple times.

He opened the seat besides him bringing out a briefcase before opening it. I gasped at the amount of money inside as he brought out a couple hundred dollars betore putting the briefcase back in the seat.

"James... go give that man and his Daughter this $1200 for something to eat and a place to stay in tonight, also get his name for me and invite him over to my mansion tomorrow and I'll see if I have a job for him" Austin ordered before handing James the money.

"Yes sir" James nodding the head before quickly rushimg out the Limo and over to the man and his Daughter.

I stared gobsmacked at the reaction on their faces as they received the money from James before looking back up at Austin as he sipped his glass of champagne while looking back at them. When I first started working for him a year ago, I always thought that a man like him couldn't possibly have a heart, but I couldn't have been more wrong. He was perceived to be a serious businessman, but deep down he was caring and considerate, even though he refused to show it the majority of the time. It was almost as if he saw that as a weakness of his.

I found my self smiling up at him but as he looked back down at me I quickly looked away still smiling to myself.

A while later, we arrived in front of the Strattmon. Inc towers.

I looked out the window to see the reporters and paparazzi's waiting for Austin as usual and I sighed to myself before looking over at him as he put his shades back on before adjusting his tie. He breathed in a deep sigh and rubbed his heaf frustratingly before stepping out the Limo which was quickly opened for him by one of hid bodyguards. I forced a smile on my face before following after him as I was immediately met with news reporters snd cameras in our faces.

I looked up at Austin as he clenched his jaw tightly before trying to get past them with the help of his boyguards. He looked back at me and quickly placed his hand on my back leading me towards the building and I lowered my head, trying not to blush, especially in front of this many reporters and pap's.

As we arrived inside the building, he was immediately greeted by his secretary and everyone at the front desk, which he chose to ignore. He removed his hand from my back whilst avoiding eye contact with me as we strolled towards the direction of the elevator. As we were about to enter it, we were immediately stopped by Dez and a middle aged man in a dark blue suit, who I recognised as Mr Slater; one of Austin's business partners from his Strattmon Inc. Tower in LA.

"Long time no see Mr Moon" Mr Slater spoke offering his hand out for him to shake.

"Its very splendid to see you again Mr Slater" said Austin whilst shaking hia hand as I stood behind him. Mr Slater glanced at me, eyeing me from head to toe, making me very uncomfortable.

"Ally, would you go wait for me over there" Austin uttered pointing his head away from the elevator and I nodded my head before doing ad told.

I watched as Austin gazed at Mr Slater closely before turning to look over at Dez. "Mr Slater flew over from LA last night Austin, said he wanted to discuss an important trade business with you and-

"Yeah yeah I'll get to that later" Mr Slater chuckled before placing his hand on Austin's shoulder and looking back at me. "Is that your Assistant I've been hearing so much about? I can't believe she's been working for you for over a year, that's a new record" he laughed before winking over at me. Austin held a blank and serious look on his face as Dez scratched the back of his head uneasily.

"I'll see you for the meeting in my office later Mr Slater" Austin uttered about to turn to walk inside the elevator, but before he could he quickly got pulled back by him, and I could tell how hard he was trying to hide the annoyed expression on his face.

Mr Slater stared back at me again as I clutched onto my handbag while arching my brow at him. "I thought you would've picked an Assistant more fitting for the job Mr Moon" he spoke as my mouth instantly hung low. "Money is your middle name Austin, you're the most eligible bachelor in the world, so I was oddly surprised when you picked Miss Dawson here to be your Assistant... she's a little plain looking don't you think?" He laughed as Austin's muscles began to tense up.

"She really doesn't look like she can pleasure you behind closed doors, that's I mean that's the whole point of an assistant right?" He snickered as my blood began to boil up. I clenched my fists about to walk over to him, till Austin quickly pushed his hand away from his shoulder, before throwing a punch at him, sending him flying to the floor.

Everyone at the bottom floor started to gasp in shock at what they had just witnessed. I gaped up at Austin ad he breathed in and out while gazing down at Mr Slater angrily. After several seconds, he fixed his tie and pushed his hair back before signalling for me to join him inside the elevator.

"Get him out of my fucking building!" Austin cursed irritatingly as Dez quickly nodded his head before sigjing down at Mr Slater. I let out a deep breath before rushing inside the elevator.

As the elevator doors closed, I slowly turn my back to Austin to avoid things from being awkward between us as we were now alone. Did he still love me? I mean he had to or else he wouldn't have reacted like that right?... Millions of questions begsn to fill my head as I bit onto my lip, feeling his gaze burning through my back. I fiddled around with my fingers for several seconds before deciding to speak up.

"A... a lot of people don't particularly like the fact that I'm your assistant... I guess its better for you that my contract is ending sooner than later" I muttered with my back still facing him.

He let out a deep sigh and groaned under his breath. "Just shut up!" He hissed as I lowered my head slightly. "You think I'm gonna enjoy watching you leave after two months?! Why don't you just quit now to make it more easier for the both of us!" he spoke raising his voice a little as I avoided turning bavk to face him.

"Or better yet why I don't I just fire now so I can finally put my head to peace!" He snapped causing me to jump a little. "I miss you... everytime I look at you I just think about kissing you and making love to you again over and over" he said lowering his voice a little as I heard his footsteps slowly walking behind me. In a swift motion he quickly grabbed me by the arm snd spun me around so that I could now face him.

"You're all I fucking think about Ally, I can't go one minute without having you in my mind" he stated as my eyes slowly widened at his comment.

"Austin... I-

"Since I hurt you and break your heart over and over again, we can't possibly go back to how we were before, so tell me... tell me what I should do to get you off my mind because I'm losing my fucking mind!" He snapped whilst quickly backing me up against the wall.

I gazed up at him surprisingly as his words echoed over and over in my head. By taking one good look at him you would've thought that he wasn't thinking these things at all, you would've thought that a man like him couldn't possibly have a girl like me stuck in his mind, but that was exactly what it was. As I stared up into his eyes filled with agony and despair, I wanted to tell him that I couldn't get him outta my mind either, I wanted to tell him that I regretted ending our relationship and that he wasn't the only one losing his mind, but I couldn't find the right words to.

It was as if my throat had been choked up and his stare had made me utterly speechless.

As the elevator doors opened Austin rubbed his head and sighed frustratingly before taking a step back from me. "Nevermind..." he muttered fixing his tie before stepping out the elevator, leaving me to drown in his unforgettable words and my own pool of thoughts.

I hated myself for not saying anything, but most of all I hated how I had allowed things to turn out like this between us.

* * *

It was 8:45 pm and Austin and I were staying late in his Office finishing of some omportant calls and documents.

Ever since the incident at the elevator, it had been nothing but awkward between us, and what hurt more was Austin pretending nothing had happened afterwards and keeping things strictly professional with me. It was almost as if he was forcing himself to act this way, in hopes that he would forget about me and move on. But did I really want that to happen?

I sat besides him near his desk as I watched him talk about things regarding trade deals and profit for the company, but I couldn't focus at all since his words from earlier on replied over and over in my mind. We both felt the same way about each other but we couldn't properly be with each other due to specific reasons which were slowly driving us insane.

"Are you listening?" Austin questioned snapping me back to reality.

"Hm?... I-I'm sorry I just dazed of a little" I apologised before bowing my head a little.

He groaned under his breath before rolling his eyes and taking of his tie. He leaned back in his seat whilst rubbing his head frustratingly, obviously annoyed at my ability to pay attention for the past couple hours. Could he really blame me after what he had said to me in the elevator? Did he really expect me not to think about his words over and over?...

"You can leave in 15 minutes, I'll get one of my bodyguards to drive you home" he said calmly before stuffing some files under his desk. I was expecting him to yell at me and complain about how I wasn't paying attention like he usually does, but instead he did the complete opposite.

"Thank you..." I muttrred as we stared at each other for a brief while not saying anything. I was about to speak up again till I heard a knock on his door and I quickly turned my head to see Piper strolling inside his office, dressed in a lace white dress, black heels and light make-up. I understood that they were business partners but what could she possibly need from him at nearly 9 0 clock at night?. I had no reason to be jealous, but I was and it made me hate myself even more.

Austin stood up from his seat and placed his hands inside his pockets as I sat closely to myself while trying not to roll my eyes. "Good evening Miss Wilson, I was expecting here sooner" he smirked to himself before walking over to her and placing a liss on her hand.

"I'm terribly sorry Mr Moon, I was in Florida not too long ago, there were some issues regarding my pilot and my jet so I couldn't get here quickly" she said whilst flashing him a wide smile. She was brautiful, rich and smart, not to mention very formal. She was the complete opposite of me. Like Cassidy, she could easily have Austin's heart if she were to ever throw herself at him, and that madr me very nervous.

"Well I'll be leaving in 15 minutes, so we can discuss the business over at my mansion" he uttered and she quickly nodded her head and smiled before looking over at me.

"Good evening Ally, its nice to see you again" she spoke whilst waving at me.

"You too" I nodded my head ag her before forcing a smile onto my face.

Piper sat down on one of the sofas before bringing out her phone from her expensive looking handbag as Austin slowly made his way back over to his front desk. As much as I wanted to fake a smile at him too in order to assure him that I wasn't in any way shape or form jealous, I just couldn't find the strength in me any longer. The thought of her going over to his mansion afterwards for a couple hours left an uneasy feeling on my stomach, and I couldn't hide the feeling even though I desperately wanted to.

I look up to see Piper gazing over at Austin while smiling a small smile to herself, before glancing over at Austin to see him gazing at me. Simply one of the most gorgeous and classiest women in the world was staring at him right then like he was the only man for her, but he had no idea because he was looking at me. Why?... It just didn't make any sense.

"Lets get back to work, Miss Dawson" he spoke; referring to my last name once again, almost as if he didn't want Piper to suspect a thing between us.

"Yes sir" I nodded my head before picking up my pen to write down the details of what he was saying. It had become even more harder to conecentrate seeing that Piper was now in the room staring direcrtly at our every moves.

5-10 minutes later there was another knock on the door. I placed my pen down and turned my head to see Michael strolling into the door dressed in a black leather jacket and blue jeans. My eyes slowly widened as I quickly shot up from my seat staring at him. What was he doing here?.

"Michael, what are you doing here?" I asked before looking back at Austin to see his eyes slowly growing with rage at the mere sight of him. Oh this wasn't going to end well.

"I came over to your apartment and your mom said you'd be working late today so I came to pick you up" he replied briefly as his eyes fixated on Austin.

Austin slowly stood up from his seat and scoffed to himself before slowly making his way over to Michael as the heavy tension started to slowly build up in the room. "And how did you get up to my Office, Michael?" He questioned sternly while holding a hard stare at him. I watched as the two slowly came face to face before rubbing my forehead.

"Your secretary showed me the way Mr Moon, but I didn't come here looking for trouble, I just came to pick Ally-

"I will be taking Miss Dawson home safely, so there really was no need to come down here" Austin stated quickly cutting him off. "And next time tried to avoid barging into my Office anyhow you please, this is a place of work and business, something you wouldn't understand" he muttered quietly whilst clenching his jaw tightly.

Michael gaped directly at Austin unpleasantly as Piper slowly made her way over to him. "Say you look a little familiar" she spoke whilst peering up at him.

"Miss Wilson?" Michael gasped silently before shaking her hand. "I'm very sorry I almosy didn't notice you there... my name's Michael Johnson, my twin brother was Tony Johnson" Michael explainec briefly.

"I did business with Tony a lot of times and he never mentioned he had a twin brother, but it was nice meeting you" she smiled before placing her hand on his shoulders. "Are you Ally's boyfriend?" She asked as the room went silent for a couple seconds.

Michael looked back at Austin then back at me before nodding his head. "Yes ma'am" he stated as Austin's muscles began to rapidly tense up. "Oh no, need to call me that I'm only 25 years old, and you two surely make a lovely couple, I wish you two all the best" she smiled as I lowered my head not saying anything. I didn't have to look up at Austin to know that he was completely and utterly furious.

"Lets go Ally" said Michael extending his hand out to me.

I raised my head to look up at Austin before picking up my handbag and slowly walking over to Michael. He wrapped his arms around me as I got closer to him and I smiled a small smile at him before turning to glance back at Austin and Piper who stood besides each other. Austin gazed back at me with a hard stare, and before I knew it, he quickly pulled Piper in before cupping her cheeks and quickly smashing his lips onto hers.

My head started to spin as he deepened the kiss with her while opening his eyes to stare over at me and I felt my eyes starting to water. I watched him kiss her like he used to kiss me, and what's worse was that he looked me dead in the eye as he did so.

After a while Austin slowly pulled away from the kiss, with his eyes not leaving mine. Piper stared up at him a little shocked before wrapping her arms around him and pressing her lips onto his again, and in that moment a tear slowly rolled down my eye.

I wiped the tear away from my cheek before turning around to pull Michael out of his office, but he quickly held onto my hand stopping me. He stared down at my face and cupped my cheek before looking back at Austin. "If you think kissing another woman in front of her to make her jealous is gonna make Ally come back to you, then you surely don't know her as much as you think you do!" Michael snapped causing Austin and Piper to slowly pull away from the kiss.

"Michael, lets just go" I sighed going to take his hand, but he gently shoved me away before walking up to Austin.

"You're a fucking piece of shit you know that!" Michael hissed getting up in his face. "Ally' doesn't deserve the way you treat her, can't you see you're making her cry again huh?!, I'm glad she ended things with you and gave me a chance, because I know how to treat a woman unlike you... you have all this fucking money and all this power but you're no where close to being a real man Austin" he spoke harshly as silence quickly filled the room again for a brief while.

I was about to speak up again till Austin quickly threw a punch at Michael, causing Piper and I to screech loudly.

"I'm a piece of shit?!" Austin yelled loudly down at him. "How dare you march into my office and disrespect me anyhow huh? Are you forgetting who I am?!: he yelled before running his fingers through his hair. He went to grab a stool from the corner ready to hit Michael with it but before he could I quickly ran over and hugged his waist, stopping him.

"Please Austin, please don't do anything" I pleaded squeezing onto his waist tighter. He gently shoved me away and threw the stool to the side before running his hands down his face.

I was about to calm him down till Michael quickly got up from thr floor and threw a punch at him shocking me a little. "You haven't got the balls to admit that you love her because all you care about id your fucking pride and image right?!" He snapped as Piper stood staring at the scene in complete shock. "Michael stop!" I snapped trying to seperate him from Austin, but that didn't work, as a second later the two quickly broke out into a full blown fist fight.

I placed my hand on my head as my breath started to hitch rapidly. I watched as they knocked over some stuff in the office while wrestling with each other.

Not being able to take it anymore, I quickly rushed over to them to try to seperate them. I quickly grabbed onto Austin's arm to stop him from throwing another punch at Michael, but he had accidentally elbowed me in the face causing me to fall to the floor.

My vision begwn to blur around me as I slowly grasped onto my nose to find blood pouring out of it. It took me several seconds to make out what was in front of me as everything began to instantly blur. I slowly looked up at Austin to see him gazing down at me with as the pure look of horror flashed in his face, almost as if he couldn't believe what he had just done.

"Ally..." he whispered as he bent down to touch me but I quickly shifted away as a hurt look immediately flashed into his mind

"Don't fucking touch her! You just hit her haven't you already done enough" Michael yelled before going to wipe the blood of my nose with a napkin. "I know Ally has to much pride to quit working for you until her contract ends but I wish she would before you fucking kill her for good!" He snapped before picking me up bridal style and leading me towards his office door.

As he led me out of Austin's office I could see the sorryness and regret in his eyes. Out of the year I've been working for him, I had never seen him look more defeated

* * *

 ** _I hope you enjoyed Chapter 33, there's still many more drama filled chapters to come so I hope you stick around to the end. Don't forget to review on this chapter and tell me what you thought of it. Again you guys are amazing!_**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

Saturday had come quickly and I was sited in my living room along with Michael.

I gazed further out the window whilst grasping onto my nose covered with a platlster from where Austin had accidentally hit me, as I thought back to the events that happened a couple days ago. I was confused, more confused than I was before. My heart was so fixated on him but that didn't matter anymore as I knew I had to get away from him.

For a year and three months we had been through the unimaginable. I never thought that I would end up falling for him this hard, yet did I know that he would fall for me too, but the feelings we shared was nothing but twisted and messed up as the only thing we knew how to do was hurt each other and cause each other pain and grief. I tried to reassure myself that it was better if I distanced myself away from him, which is why I had avoided going to work since Tuesday and avoiding his calls. I always thought that love had to hurt to turn out right but not nowhere as much as this.

The amount of times I had cried myself to sleep for the past four days was becoming almost unbearable. I hated crying, I had giving into the feeling of weakness and pain, and ever since I met Austin it seemed like that's the only thing I've been doing.

There was no way we could ever have a happy ending together, not after everything we've been through...

"Are you alright?" Michael asked quickly snapping me out of my trance.

I quickly turned my head over to face him and nodded my head before turning to look over at Trent and Keira in the kitchen as they made some biscuits while laughing and messing about. A small smile started to appear on my face as I rested my palm on my cheek continuing to gaze over at them. Although Trent and Alexis were still dating, this was the closest I'd ever seen him be with Keira. Even though they still bickered and fought the majority of the time, it was almost as if he was making sure to be extra careful with her, seeing that she was leaving to go to Paris next year.

Michael sighed to himself before shifting closer to me and gently placing his hand on my nose. "I can't believe he did this to you... can you please listen to me and quit working for him now before he hurts you more both emotionally and physically" he hissed whilst pushing my hair out of my face.

"Michael we talked about this okay, I don't start something without finishing it, and besides my contract for him ends in two months so you have nothing to be worried about" I said smiling up at him.

"Listen... I know you still have feelings for him, but I can't wait till you get over them because I meant what I said... I can truly make you happy Ally" he said in a low whisper before placing a kiss on my lips.

"Me too..." I muttered quietly. But if it was that easy to get over him I would've done it a long time ago.

Michael leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips before turning hid head back to look at Keira and Trent. My smile started to slowly fade away as I gazed up at him before turning my attention to the kitchen as Trent quickly picked Keira up before swinging her over his shoulders causing her to screech loudly.

"Alls, Keira wasted the rest of the flour so we're just gonna go to the store to buy some more" Trent explained holding onto her tighter as she tried to struggle out of his grip.

"Trent put me down now, Ally help me" Keira laughed causing me to chuckle lightly. "Bring me back some cheetos and donuts I'm starving" I groaned earning a snicker from Michael.

Trent nodded his head and winked before turning his head to face Michael. "Haven't gotten the opportunity to speak to you properly yet Trent, I would love to get the blessing from Ally's best friend for almost seven years now" Michael smiled as Trent hold a blank and stern expression on his face. He stared at him closely for a couple seconds before turning to walk out the door with Keira still on his shoulders.

"Well I don't think he bloody likes me that well" Michael chuckled whilst rubbing his forehead.

"Oh that's just how he gets whenever he thinks a guy would eventually... hurt me" I said muttering the last bit as Michael's expression quickly changed.

He sighed and pulled me closer, wrapping his arm around his neck. "You know that I would never hurt you Ally, I'm not anything like him" he whispered whilst gently stroking my hair. As I gazed up into his eyes, all I could see was Austin; from his perfect rare smile that I was lucky enough to see once in a while, to see his deep brown eyes that enlightened me everytime I stared into them, he was all that I could think about.

I sighed a small smile and slowly turned my head away from Michael as I forced myself to get him outta my mind, seeing that it wasn't fair on Michael. He was just what I needed, not Austin, he was the perfect man for me, I repeated in my head over and over again whilst gazing out the window.

"Ally, you okay?" He asked snapping me back to reality once more.

"I'm fine Aus, I-I mean Michael I'm fine" I said, quickly shooting up from the sofa and running my fingers through my hair. I really needed to keep control of my feelings and emotions seeing that I almost just called Michael, Austin. I sighed to myself as he gazed over at me bewildered. He was about to open his mouth to speak but I quickly cut him off to avoid any further discussion about what had just happened.

"I'll go get us some water" I said forcing a smile onto my face. I turned to walk towards the kitchen but stopped as I glanced out the window spotting a Limo slowly pulling up in front of the apartment building. I quickly walked closer to it to get a better look as Piper slowly stepped out the Limo before turning to look around the place. She was dressed in a length black dress with high heels and she clutched onto her long fur black coat to keep warm because of the cold.

Just what was she doing here? I thought to myself, as she looked around the place a little uncomfortably. It was obvious a woman with her wealth and class had never stepped foot in this deprived area of New York city before.

"Uh Michael, I'll be back soon I'm just gonna go downstairs to take care of something" I uttered quickly putting on my shoes and jacket and running out the door before he could say anything else.

As I hurried down the stairs I began to wonder why she was here in the first place. Austin kissing her right in front of me hadn't stop replaying in my head since then, but whats worse was that she heard everything. She now knew everything regarding Austin and I's relationship, which then left me with an uneasy feeling as she had every reason to let the whole world know. I mean why would she keep a secret as big as this to herself, who would?.

As I stepped outside the cold wind rapidly blew past me, touching on my pale cheeks. I placed my hands inside my pocket before turning my head around to see Piper staring at me, and I sighed a small sigh before walking over to her.

"How did you know where I live?" I asked the obvious question, before breathing out a breath of cold air.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ears and stared down at me before amswering. "Well my Father's company has its perks, I can easily find out anything when needed" she answered briefly and it quickly fell silent between us for a brief while.

I looked down at my shoes and sighed for the millionth time today. She took a step closer to me and breathed out before speaking up to break the awkward silence between us.

"About what happened Tuesday night... I haven't told anybody and I'm not going to either" she uttered as I quickly shot my head up at her surprisingly. "I was shocked when I found out a man like Austin was in a relationship with his Assistant... when he kissed me, I knew he was only doing it to make you jealous, but somehow I didn't mind because I've been waiting for him to do that to me" she stated as my mind began to recall back to the image of them kissing once more.

It was as if he wanted to hurt me and cause me more pain than he's ever caused me right then when he captured her lips with his.

"I-I'm sorry for what you had to witness, and thank you for not telling anyone. I know it came as a great shock to you, but Austin and I aren't in a relationship anymore" I explained staring up at her.

"I kinda figured..." she muttered quietly before looking around the place once again. "I somehow sensed that something was going on between you two but I didn't think further of it... the way he would look at you when you weren't looking... I don't think I've ever seen such a look in his eye before" she sighed quietly as I lowered my head slightly. "It was when he started a fist fight with your boyfriend, I knew then that he had feelings for you, Ally".

"There's nothing going on between us anymore, I-

"There might not be anything going on between the both of you anymore, but how long are you going to keep hurting him?" She questioned leaving me a little speechless. "I met with Michael two days after the incident and he explained to me everything that has happened between the three of you... so I'll ask you Ally, who do you really love? Austin or Michael" she asked eagerly.

My lips started to quiver as I stared up at her thinking of what to say. Even though I've tried to deny it multiple times, most of what she was saying was right.

"After you left Austin's office with Michael on Tuesday we went back to his mansion, he was very annoyed and distracted about what happened, so I suggested something to take his mind of the whole thing... I asked him if he could make me feel like a woman again and sleep with me" she admitted briefly, and it felt as if my eyes were going to pop out at any minute. This couldn't be happening...

"What?" I asked quietly, almost not believing what she had just said.

"I've been very attracted to him for a couple months and I wanted to spend the night with him... but once we got up to his bedroom he changed his mind" she explained a little disapointingly. "He said that he couldn't force himself to sleep with me because... he's in love with you... he said thay he didn't care if I went and told everyone about what I heard, I didn't say anything so I just left afterwards" she said as tears began to slowly fill my eyes.

She took a step towards me and let her hands fall to her side before speaking up again. "You don't love him at all Ally or else you would be with him right now not somebody else-

"You don't understand Piper, don't you think I don't love him too... I want to be with him more than anything, but I had to end it because of many different reasons you wouldn't understand... I can't go back to Austin, I can't" I exclaimed before covering my mouth up.

She stared back down at me before opening up the door to her Limo. "If you won't go back to him, then I hope you don't mind me eventually starting a relationship with him... I like him a lot' she uttered as my heart began to ache. "He's the first person to ever make me this happy since my divorce and I can't ignore that feeling" she spoke before stepping inside her Limo and slamming her door shut.

I placed my hands to my side and watched her Limo drive off as her words began to echo over and over again in my hand. I couldn't take it anymore... no one would ever understand how I had to distance myself away from him, even though my heart was clearly fixated on him.

"What did you talk about with her?" I heard Michael ask and I quickly turned around to see him strolling out of the apartment building.

I quickly pushed my hair out of my face and cleared my throat, about to speak up till I spotted a car quickly pulling up besides us. I looked closely to see Alexis slowly stepping out of the car, dressed in a black hoodie, dark jeans, heels and some shades to cover up her eyes.

"Hey Alexis, you didn't call to say you were coming" I smiled quickly walking over to her.

She looked over at Michael then back at me before taking of her shades. Her eyes were red and puffy, signalling that she had been crying a whole lot. She looked more distressed and frustrated than I had ever seen her look which led me to wonder what was going on. "Lets go upstairs" I whispered grasping her cheeks gently. She slowly nodded her head and put her shades back on, and the three of us quickly headed back inside and up to my apartment.

As we got to my apartment, I sat her down on the sofa before rushing into the kitchen to get her a glass of water as Michael sat opposite her.

"Here you go" I said handing her the glass of water before taking a seat besides her. "What's the matter Lexi? What happened?" I asked soothingly whilst rubbing her back.

"What happened to your nose?" She asked as her eyes started to fill up with water.

"Oh, I-I just banged it onto something, its not important" I chuckled aa Michael's face quickly dropped. Did he really think that I was going to tell the truth?.

She stared down at the glass of water as she began to sob silently. "I can't take it anymore, I can't stand being around those two egotistical and selfish idiots anymore" she spat out and I could tell she was referring to her Parents.

"What happened, what did they do?" I questioned before looking over at Michael as he parted his legs open whilst gazing at the both of us.

"I hate them!" She mourned. "I never could stand Mimi but Mike is just the worst. They found out I was seeing Trent again and they threatened to send me off somewhere if I didn't go ahead to the stupid engagement they have planned for ne again... I tried to call Austin and tell him but he wasn't answering his phone, Dez even called to say that he was worried about him because he hasn't been in his Office since Tuesday" she sniffed as I lowered my head avoiding eye contact with Michael.

I lifted my head and sighed to myself before placing my hand over hers. "Look at me Alexis..." I said and she slowly turned her head to face me. "I know your Parents are no piece of cake but at times like this you have to be strong and stand uour ground, you're 18 and you're making millions on your own without them, just like Austin, you don't need them in your life, they might be your Parents but they care more about their money than they do for you and Austin and that isn't right" I spoke lifting her chin up.

Alexis squeezed onto my mind and stared at me for a brief while as a small smile started to slowly creep up on her lips. I smiled back at her about to pull her into a hug till my eyes narrowed over to Keira and Trent walking through the door, laughing and holding hands. It amazed me how close they were getting each day.

As Trent looked over at Alexis, he slowly let go of Keira's hand before walking over to her. "Hey Lex, didn't know you were coming today" he said about to kiss her cheek but stopped as he noticed her crying face. "Is everything okay?" He asked before looking back at me.

Alexis slowly stood up from her seat and gazed at Keira; who pressed her back against the door, before turning her attention back to Trent. "You weren't answering your phone... I called you many times" she muttered quietly ignoring his question and folding her arms.

"Oh shit, I uh... I forgot to turn it on, I just went to the supermarket downtown to buy a few things with Keira" he explained pointing down at the bsg in Keira's hands. She smiled back at him and he smiled back before turning back to face an annoyed looking Alexis. He went to hug her but she quickly shifted back away from him before sighing to herself.

"I'll call you later Ally, I have to go" she hissed ready to walk past him, but before she could take one more step he quickly pulled her back with a puzzled look plastered on his face.

"What the fuck is going on? Are you seriously pissed at me because I forgot to turn my phone on?!" Trent questioned staring down at her.

"No Trent! I'm pissed at you because you're not there when I need you the most anymore, just last week you completely bailed on me and ignored all of my phone calls because you had to work? Its like you don't fucking love me anymore!" She snapped irritatingly.

Trent rubbed his forehead and cursed under his breath before speaking up. "Have you lost it Lex?! You know that I had to work long hours all day last week to pay of the last of my college tuition fee, you're acting very selfish right now!" He hissed whilst rolling his eyes away. "Oh I'm acting selfish?... you know what just leave, its obvious you don't wanna be with me anymore and I don't meed you either so-

"What the fuck are you talking about, of course I wanna be with you!" Trent yelled grabbing hold of my arms. "I didn't say that I didn't wanna be with you so stop putting words into my mouth!" He hissed as she slowly shifted her eyes away from him and over to Keira.

"I need to think about us Trent, so I need you to just leave me alone for a while..." she uttered bluntly.

Silence filled the room for a minute or two and the only thing you could hear was the sound of the clock ticking. Trent gazed down at Alexis once more before turning around to walk towards the door. Keira opened her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by him. "Not now Keira, I'll call you later, but I just need some space" he whispered before turning back around to face Alexis. "All because my fucking girlfriend has lost her mind and thinks I don't wanna be with her anymore!" He snapped beforw barging out the door and slamming the door shut.

Keira dropped the bag of groceries to the floor and crossed her arms as she gazed over at Alexis despicably. "What the hell is your problem barbie doll? I get that mommy and daddy has spoilt you all your life but did you have to be such a bitch to Trent-

"Stop calling me that!" Alexis snapped over at her.

"I'm sorry that he doesn't have time to spend all his time with you but do you wanna know why he works so much?... its because his Dad cut him off and kicked him out when he was 16, and he had to pay for his college tuition without help from anyone! Do you know the kind of relationship that Trent has with his Dad? Do you know how he wishes he was dead?!" Keira yelled as Alexis's eyes started to slowly water.

"He... he's never told me about his Dad before" she whispered whilst lowering my head slightly. "I have to go after him" said Alexis before turning back to me and running out the door.

"Keira... are you okay?" I asked as her lips began to quiver rapidly. A tear slowly rolled down her eye ss she stared of into the distance in distraught and I quickly walked over to her before pulling her into a tight hug, allowing her to sob onto my shoulders.

She squeezed onto me tightly as I gently stroked her hair whilst reassuring to her that everything was going to be okay. "I-I don't even know why I keep trying when he's always gonna want to be with her" she sobbed finally letting out all of the frustrations she had been desperately hiding deep down.

"Its alright, let it all out" I whispered as she sobbed louder on my shoulders. I glanced over at Michael as he smiled whilst staring up at me and I smiled back before shutting my eyes and hugging Keira tightly.

She was sort of going threw the same thing I was going threw with Austin, but I couldn't let her feel the pain I felt deep down. Even if I had ro hide all my frustrations and distress to make her feel a little better, then so be it.

* * *

Several hours later, it was now 8:30 pm and Keira and I sat on the living room sofa watching TV, whilst my mom was showering in the bathroom.

She laid on my lap whilst her eyes fixated on the small TV screen and I smiled down at her, thinking back to how she hadn't stopped crying since earlier. I had always thought that Alexis was a better fit for Trent, but after today I started to notice just how much Keira cared for him, even though she would never admit it.

A couple minutes later, I heard my phone ringing besides me and I quickly pocked it up to see that it was Isabella.

"Hey, Isabella" I answeres placing my hand down on top of Keira's head.

"Ally, please come over to the mansion quickly" she spoke quickly whilst rapidly breathing in and out, and I started to panic. "Mr Moon hadn't hadn't left the mansjon nor gone to work for four days, he's refused to leave his study and answer any inportant business calls that-

"Isabella calm down, i-is Austin okay?" I stuttered anxiously, slowly removing Keira's head from my lao and getting up the sofa.

She let out a deep breath before speaking up again. "A little while ago he was fed up with all the calls that were coming in, and he got angry and started breaking and destroying all the things inside, I've tried to calm him down but he won't listen to me, please come quick Ally, you're the only person that can calm him down at a time like this" she sighed pleadingly.

I clutched onto my phone tightly and gulped loudly before rushing over to put on my shoes and jacket. "I'll be there as soon as possible Isabella, just stop him from doing anything stupid till I get there" I exclaimed as my breathing started to increase. I hung up the phone and stuffed it back into my pocket before turning to gkance over at a worried looking Keira. "When mom gets out the shower tell her that I had to go somewhere important, I'll be back later" I uttered quickly rushing out the door before she could get a word in.

I hurried down my apartment building and ran as quickly as possible, whilst my heart felt as if it was going to beat out of my chest. I had been trying to avoid him for the past couple days, but right then all I simply cared about was getting to him.

A while later, I arrived at Austin's mansion as Isabella quickly opened the gate fo me before leading me inside.

I placed my hand on my chest trying to control my heavy breathing from all the running before looking around the living room of his mansion to see tables and chairs flipped over and the place completely scattered. I turned my head to look out his back garden to see some stuff inside his swimming pool and I sighed to myself, whilst imagining just how furious he really was.

"The press has been releasing more fake news about him, and a lot of businessmen have been calling him up to ask him for money... his Father even called to say that the reason why people care even the slightest bit for him is because of his money, and I think that's what got him so furious" she explained before placing her hands togrther. "He threw all of his awards and trophies into the pool and broke most of his cars in the garage" she said as tears started to quickly fill my eyes again.

I turned to face her and sighed before looking around the place. "I'll help you clean up the place Isabella, but where is he now?" I asked whilst looking around.

"He's upstairs in his study, he's been up there for the past 15 minutes" she explained and I quickly nodded my head before running over to the flight of stairs. As I got to the top, I looked down the hallway to see all the pictures knocked over and broken, including the ones he had taken with Duncan and Dez. I slowly bent down and picked up an almost broken picture of him smiling widely before pressing it closer to my chest.

I let out a deep sigh before putting the picture down and getting up to walk over to his study room. My hands began to feel clammy as I decided on whether to knock or not. After several seconds of finally working up the courage, I balled up my fists before slowly opening the door and stepping inside. I pressed my lips together before turning to look over at Austin as he sat behind his desk with his head placed on the table. I gazed over at him morosely before looking around the place to see it turned upside down. All the pictures on his shelves were knocked over except for one and as I looked closely at it I couldn't believe my eyes.

I covered my mouth as I gazed over at the picture he had taken of me laying in his bed previosuly when we were in our secret relationship. He had broken all the others but he had kept that one? Why?...

A tear slowly rolled down my cheek as I turned my head back to face him. I took a deep breath before going to walk over to him. As I went to place my hand on his head he quickly shot my head up and caught my hand. His eyes were red and weary and it was filled with nothing but anger and pain.

"Why did you come here?" He asked coldly before quickly shoving my hand away. His voice was hoarse and raspy and I could tell that he had been crying.

"I-Isabella called me, she said that you were furious and-

"And you listened to her and came anyways?!" He hissed quickly cutting him off. He glanced down at my nose and clenched his jaw tightly before shifting his eyes away. "Did you just come here to fuck with my mind even more, because I don't need your fucking sympathy for me Ally... get out before I do something I'll regret" he muttered sternly whilst avoiding eye contact with me.

"I came because I was worried about you... you haven't gone to work in four days and-

"Just shut up!" He snapped interrupting me yet again. He paused for a moment and sighed to himself before running his fingers through his already messy hair. "What's the point" he muttered quietly, slowly getting up from his seat and turning his back to me. "I lost you to him and hurt you both emotionally and physically... people look at me and just want me for my money, they don't give a damn about who I really am, all of this... it means nothing!" He yelled before picking up one of his trophies from his desk and throwing it at the wall.

"That's not true" I exclaimed quicky running in front of him. "You have a lot of people that care about you, not just because of your money-

"Then where the hell are they?!" He yelled with his voice breaking on every word. "They all called to ask why I wasn't coming down to my Office or called to ask about business... my old man was right, they don't care about me, they only care about the money..." he said muttering the last bit quietly.

He clenched his fists tightly before marching over to one of his cabinets and pulling out a gun and my eyes widened as I quickly ran over to try and snatch it out of his hands.

"Please Austin... please don't do this" I exclaimed as tears started to stream down my eyes rapidly. He stared down at me as I began to sob silently whilst holding onto his wrist to stop him from doing anything stupid. As I felt him slowly start to slowly calm down, I slowly took the gun out of his hand before placing it back inside the cabinet.

"Its okay..." I whispered quietly raising my hand to cup both his cheeks. "Its gonna be okay" I sniffed whilst staring up into his eyes. Silence filled the room as he gazed back down at me with a tear rolling down his cheek. "I care about you... I would always care about you" I said, wiping the tear away from his cheek with my thumb.

After a short while he slowly removed my hands from his cheeks before turning to walk out his study, and I gazed back at him bewildered before quickly following.

"I can't trust myself around you anymore Ally, who knows what I'd do... so I think you should leave" he spoke avoiding eye contact with me.

I gaped up at him morosely before taking a step closer to him and speaking up. But-

"Just fucking leave! Haven't you already hurt me enough by being with him when you know how I feel about you-

"What about you huh?!" I snapped quickly cutting him off. "How do you think I felt seeing you kiss Piper, you know what maybe I should go!" I cried before walking past him.

As I walked down the hallway, I began to sob silently whilst thinking of all the things Austin and I had been through together. Right then I wanted to walk away for him for good and never look back, but I couldn't find the strength to do so. My lips began to quiver once more as I stopped drad in my tracks before slowly turning around to see him staring back at me. We gazed at each other for a brief while not saying anything, till I slowly walked back over to him breaking the silence between us.

"You're going through a lot and you're in pain... I don't walk out on someeone when they're feeling terrible... so I'm not gonna leave you all by yourself tonight" I spoke muttering the last bit quietly.

We stared at each other for several more seconds, and without hesitation Austin quickly pulled me into a hug whilst holding onto my waist tightly. Ignition began to build up around us as I snaked my arms around his neck tightly, whilst burying my face onto his shoulders. He slowly picked me up and wrapped my legs around his torso, before strolling back inside his study room.

He cupped the back of my head and tightened his grip around my waist before slowly closing the door behind us.

* * *

 _ **Pretty emotional chapter, seems like Austin and Ally can't stay away from each other no matter how they try. If you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of it and also of:**_

 ** _-Piper's talk with Ally_**

 ** _-Trent and Alexis's fight_**

 ** _-Ally coming over to Austin's mansion._**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

Another year had gone by with such little time left of me being the Billionaire's assistant. Last year was filled with so much drama, trauma and twists and turns that I never saw coming in my life. I had fallen in love with a powerful man who I never expected to ever fall for, and had gotten my heart broken by him multiple times, but in some circumstances I could never stay away from him no matter how hard I desperately tried to. I had thought that since I didn't have long of being his assistant, this year was going to be less drama free, but little did I know what it had in store for me.

It was a sunny and bright afternoon on January 5th, 2014, and I was sited in my living room, along with Keira, Trent and Alexis.

I sat on a small stool near the window gazing over at the three of them but all I could think about was Austin and that particular night we spent together last month when I rushed over to his mansion to calm him down.

 _~*Flashback to December 7th*~_

 _As Austin led us back into his study and closed the door behind us, I could see the want and lust in his eyes. He pressed my back against the door as I stared back up at him with intensity. I knew that being here with him in this very position was wrong, seeing that I had agreed to give Michael a chance, but he was the last thing on my mind. As Austin's eyes slowly travelled down my lips I found myself wanting him more than I had ever wanted him. How was I supposed to ignore that feeling right then?..._

 _Although I knew I should've left when he asked me to, I just couldn't. I just couldn't find the strength in me to walk away yet again and leave him by himself in a time like this._

 _"What do you want?..." He asked in a low whisper as he slowly cupped my cheek one hand._

 _I closed my eyes relaxing to his gentle touch before biting onto my lip. "For... for you to make love to me again... just for this night" I whispered whilst gazing deeply into his eyes. I had missed his sensational touch all over my body and the heated passion we shared as our bodies moved together as one._

 _He grasped his thumb across my lips before leading me over to the couch and agressively pushing me down onto it. He started to slowly unbutton his shirt as I gazed up at him with so much passion, which caused him to speed up a little. "Even if you wanted to back out now I don't think I could stop myself" he muttered quickly taking of his shirt and throwing it on the floor. He wanted this ss much as I did and we both knew there was no going back._

 _He pushed my hair back before pressing his weight onto me and instantly capturing my lips with his. Our lips moved in time with each other as he raised his hands up to tangle his fingers in my hair. He ran his other hand down my thigh whilst biting onto my lip, giving me the upmost of pleasure. He kissed me hard, harder and more passionate than he's ever kissed me, almost as if he knew that this was the last time we were ever going to do something like this again or for a while._

 _After a while he slowly pulled away from my lips and moved down to my neck, whilst helping me take of my clothes. Once I was naked he slowly parted my legs open before nestling his hips into them as he traced along my jaw line. I moaned lightly as I went to tug onto his hair, but before I could he slammed my hand back down on the sofa before interlocking it with his. As he moved back onto my lips, he quickly slid in his tongue, before using his orher hand to fondle my breast. Not being able to take it anymore; I let out a loud moan whilst squeezing onto his hand tightly._

 _As I ran my free hand down his chiseled back, he quickly pulled away from the kiss before lifting himself of me. He grabbed onto my hand and ran it down his six pack abs and I couldn't help but blush deeply._

 _"If I could make you mine, for real... I would" he muttered as he started to unbuckle his belt. Just what did he mean by that?_

 _He took of his jeans and boxers and quickly threw it down on the floor before pressing his weight back down at me. I bit my lip at his hard bulge pressed against my thigh and blushed at the feeling of being crushed beneath him._

 _"I love you..." I whispered gazing back up at me._

 _He gazed down into my eyes for several seconds before slowly thrusting inside me causing me to moan his name over and over. I began to lose control over my body and before I knew it tears started to roll down my eyes as I wrapped my arms around Austin begging for him not to stop. Only he could make me easily surrender my body to him and make me feel this way. His lips traced along my jaw line once again as his thrusts began to quicken by the second._

 _He made love to me with so much passion and intensity all night like he's never made love to me before, and as morning came I had left to go back home before he could wake up._

 _~*End of flashback*~_

Ever since then, we had made sure to keep our distance again and not to speak of the night. It was almost as if it never happened. I knew that Austin was great at pretending and hiding his emotions, but he pretended a little too much, which led me to imagine that he trily regretted that night.

"Alls, you okay?" Trent asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

I quickly looked over at him and nodded before picking up my glass of orange juce to the side and taking a sip of it. "I'm fine Trent, no need to worry" I smiled before placing my palm on my cheek and looking over at Alexis as she interlocked their hands together, whilst looking up at Keria as she stuffed some potato chips into her mouth.

"Careful with that Keira or you'll get fat" I chuckled causing Trent to laugh.

"Not you too Ally, this doofus is gonna start making fun of me again" she smirked, pointing her head over to Trent.

Trent smirked back at her before loosening his hand from Alexis and going to snach the potato chips of Keira. "Is that anyway to talk to the guy who bought you the potato chips in the first place?" He hissed whilst rolling his eyes playfully. "Thank you for that... now can I have it back" she chuckled before quickly snatching it back away from him. I watched in amusemeny as Trent quickly pulled Keira into a headlock whilst ruffling onto her hair causing her to laugh loudly, before looking over at Alexis as she held a blank and unamused expression on her face. Trent had Keira had become more overly friendly with each other and I could tell that it was slowly getting to her.

Keira's phone began to ring and she quickly escaped out of Trent's grip before going to check who it was. She sighed to herself before quickly declining the call and placing it face down.

"Who was that," Trent asked arching his brow up at her.

Keira forced a reassuring smile up at him whilst waving her hands in front of his face. "It was nobody don't worry about it" she uttered before quickly shifting her eyes away.

Trent sighed to himself before picking up her phone and quickly getting up from the sofa before she could quickly snatch it back from him. As he went through her phone his eyes began to slowly widen. "Jeremy? What the fuck does this motherfucker want and why does he have your number?" He questioned a little irritated.

"How did you know my password?" Keira hissed getting up to grab the phone of Trent, but before she could he quickly raised it up in the air, knowing that she couldn't reach.

"Oh c'mon I've known you for like seven years now Keira, I know everything about you, now tell me why Jeremy is calling you" he groaned stepping back away from her as Alexis crossed her arms before slowly shifting her eyes away.

"Okay fine...he got my number somehow a week ago, and he's been calling and texting me ever since, I've tried to get him to leave me alone but he just won't listen" she explained briefly.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Trent sighed before handing her back the phone. "If he continues to bother you just call me and I'll take care of him" he assured, raising his hand to cup her cheek but quickly stopped mid air as he realised what he was about to do.

Keira smiled up at him before turning around to sit back on the sofa. "Just because you're now big and strong, that suddenly makes you my knight and shining armour?" She laughed as Trent rolled his eyes before goinf to sit inbetween her and Alexis. "What kind of fuckery is that" he hissed causing the both of them to snicker.

"Babe?" Alexis muttered quickly placing her hand on his shoulders and he quickly turned his head to look down at her before flashing a cheesy grin.

Keira picked up the remote and started flicking through different channels, finally stopping at a news channel showcasing Austin snapping at a member of the press. Since the past month, Austin had gotten in a few issues regarding the press, simply because of the violation of his privacy. He had been in the public eye ever since he was born, so I completely understood his anger and frustration at how badly he wanted them to go away.

I watched as he cursed at some paparazzi's taking pictures of him near his mansion as some of his bodyguards stood behind him, before hearing a beep go of on my phone. I quickly picked it up from the side to see that it was a text from Austin.

 _'Austin: I'm outside, bring Alexis with you, I have a surprise for her before my press conference'._

I placed my phone inside my purse and pulled down my pencil skirt before getting up from the stool. "Alexis, Austin's downstairs, he said that he has a surprise for you so we should go" I stated before glancing out the window to see his Limo and his two other cars parked in front and behind.

"What surprise?" She asked, slowly getting up from the sofa besides Trent.

"I'm not sure, he didn't say" I smiled before going to hug Trent and Keira goodbye.

Alexis nodded her head and put her shades back on before leaning down to place a long kiss on Trent's lips causing Keira to quickly look away. "I'll see you later babe" she smiled whilst grasping through his lips. "Yeah, I'll call you once I'm of work" he muttered taking her hand and kissing it before looking back at Keira as she dazed of somewherelse.

"You wanna come?" He asked as Keira slowly turned her head back to look at him.

"And watch you work again for six hours while doing nothing, no thanks" She scoffed before pushing her hair back. "Fine, stay at home on your own, alone" Trent smirked as Keira rolled her eyes before folding her arms. "

"Alright, but we're stopping to get pizza first" she grinned widely before turning to walk towards our bedroom.

"Is food the only thing you think about?" Trent called whilst placing his arms above the sofa. "Don't judge me Jackson" she groaned loudly before closing the door behind her, causing him to laugh out loud.

We said our last goodbyes to Trent before turning to walk out the front door. Alexis walked slowly besides me with her head low whilst clutching onto her handbag tightly. She let out a deep sigh and pushed her blonde hair out of her face before turning her head to look down at me. "Trent doesn't even know my phone password, and he's never that protective of me anymore... do you think he has feelings for Keira?" She questioned worriedly.

I stared back up at her whilst trying to figure out what to say. Whenever Trent had feelings for somebody he would instantly tell me, but considering that it was Keira, he might had been a little hesitant to.

"Forget I asked that its a stupid question, I guess I'm just overthinking a lot" she chuckled before looking ahead and holding onto my hand. I flashed her a small smile and squeezed onto her hand tightly, and with that we strolled out the apartment building.

As we stepped out, I looked over to see two of Austin's boydguard guarding thr Limo while the others stood besides the other cars. Alexis quickly adjusted her shades and lowered her head to avoid being recognised by anybody, and I held onto her as we quickly rushed over to the Limo, before stepping inside with the help of the bodyguards. Alexis sat besides Austin before pulling him into a hug and I sat across from them as my eyes fixated on Austin. He wore a navy blue two-pieced suit, with an expensive watch and gold rings on rach finger, and he looked very tired and exhausted, more tired than I've seen him look in a long while.

He looked back at me catching my gaze and I quickly shifted my attention towards the window as the memories of the last night we spent together statted to recall back into my head once again. It amazed me how he acted like nothing had happened the week after whilst I was a nervous wreck, but I guess he did it to make things less awkward between us. After all, it was one of the most passionate and longest nights we shared together.

"Ally told me you had a surprise for me?" Alexis asked as the Limo began to slowly drive off.

"Just wait and see Lexi, I think you're gonns love it" he smirked lazily before pushing her hair back. She smiled up at him before doing the same, causing him to chuckle lightly. "You look like you haven't slept for a whole week Austin, is everything okay?" she asked before looking back up at me.

"Don't worry about me Lexi" he said assuringly flashing her a tired smile before turning his head to face me. "Afternoon, Ally" he spoke in a professional and strict tone, leaving an aching feeling in my chest.

"Afternoon..." I mutterred back quietly as Alexis looked at the both of us a little suscpsciously.

We sat in silence for several minutes with Austin and I taking quick glances at each other while the other wasn't looking. I wanted to so desperately feel his lips on mine again, but I knew that I couldn't. Things were more complicated than ever, and I had no idea where to go from there.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you two are hiding something" Alexis broke up breaking the silence and I quickly shot my head up at her, trying ny best to deny it.

Austin gazed across from me as I continued to tell her that we weren't in fact not hiding anything. I was expecting him to join me, but instead he picked up his shades and put it on before pouring himself a glass of champagne. "So big brother, have you told Ally you like her yet?" Alexis asked leaving me a little speechless.

Austin took a sip of his champagne and placed his arm above the seat before turning to look down at her, and the next thing he said left me completely shocked and overwhelmed.

"Can you keep it a secret..." he uttered whilst looking back at me as I began to blush deeply.

I lowered my head anxiously as Alexis began to squeal and gush. "Well you should know that Ally likes you, no in fact I think she loves you... she's never told me but I can tell by the way she looked at you when we both entered the Limo, and also-

"Alexis!" I groaned quickly cutting her off in embarassment.

"Lexi can you do me a favour?" He asked as she quickly nodded her head whilst smiling widely to myself. It was almost as if to them I wasn't even in the Limo. "Can you tell her that I love her too, just this once" he muttered as I gazed up at him surprisingly.

Throughout the car ride we continued to stare at each other not saying anything. My heart beated incredibly fast, and I wouldn't be surprised if they could hear it.

After a while, we pulled up in front of this huge private mansion downtown.

"Austin, what are we doing here?" Alexis asked puzzled as he helped the both of us out the Limo. He held onto my hand and gazed down at me intensely before letting go a couple seconds later and turning to wrap his arm around Alexis.

"Well, this is your new mansion..." he spoke leaving her completely gobsmacked.

"Y-You bought me a mansion?" She gasped loudly whilst covering her mouth.

I stared up at the mansion in amazement before turning ny attention back to Austin and Alexis. "I bought my first mansion when I was 16, and you're 18 so I don't want you to keep living with those two any longer, everything you want is inside, plus I've hired some maids and bodyguards for you so you'll be seeing them next week" he smiled whilst stroking her gently.

Without hesitation Alexis quickly threw her arms around him, squealing loudly. "Its huge, I love it! But how much did it cost?" She asked before pulling away from the hug and turning to gape up at the mansion. "Around $11 million dollars, I won't have my baby sister settle for less" he uttered before leading her towards the mansion.

"What do you think Ally?" Alexis asked turning back to face me.

"Well it is big..." I chuckled. "And beautiful..." I trailed off as Austin smiled down at me. I hadn't seen him smile in so long that I couldn't help but smile back. I went to speak up again till my eyes quickly narrowed over to a Limo quickly pulling up besides us. I looked closely to see Mike and Mimi slowly stepping out of it with the help of their bodguards before looking up at Austin as his smile began to slowly fade away.

"What the hell is going on here James! I thought I told you to keep them from finding out about this!" Austin scolded over at James.

"I'm terribly sorry sir, they ordered me to tell them or else-

"Oh they ordered you?!" He snapped cutting him off. "Are you forgetting who you work for?, when I made you my head bodyguard after Duncan I expected you to live up to his expectationd not disapoint me!" He hissed before rubbing his head frustratingly, and I could tell that he was trying his hardest not to think back to Duncan.

"Please forgive me sir, it won't happen again" James apologised, bowing his head at him. Austin rolled his eyes at him and sighed to himself before turning his attention back to his Parents.

I watched as Mike and Mimi slowly made their way over to him, with a deemening and intimidating expression on their face. Since they were one of the most wealthiest families in the world you would instantly expect them to get along but it was the complete opposite. There was so much hatred, bitterness and jealousy in this family that you could almost sense the disgust, just by being around them. It didn't have to be like this but, because of Mike and Mimi's selfishness, they managed to push away what was supposed to be their two greatest treasures.

Austin and Mike stood face to face with eah other as Alexis glared over at her mother with her arms crossed. Mimi gaped back up at Alexis despicably before walking over to Mike. Before I knew it, she quickly raised her hand up and slapped Austin across the face.

"Have you lost your damn mind Austin?!" She yelled furiously. "Who the hell do you think you are buying Alexis a house? Are you forgetting that we planned another engagement for her since you ruined the last one!-

"Stop it mom!" Alexis snapped before going to stand in front of Austin. "How many times do I have to tell you and Dad that I don't wanna get married now! Why won't you both just leave me alone and let me be huh?! I made $10 million dollars by myself last year so I don't need you both" she yelled as Austin lowered his head whilst clenching his fists tightly, and I could tell he was trying incredibly hard not to lose his temper again for the sake of Alexis.

"I'm not gonna let you ruin this family's name by parading around with that boy, you're gonna do exactly as we say Alexis or else-

"Or else what Mike?!" She questioned finally standing her ground, and I couldn't help but smile.

Mike stared down at Alexis angrily before scoffing to himself. He slowly took of his shades before raising his hand to hit her but before he could, Austin quickly caught his arm and shoved him away before pushing Alexis behind him. "Ally, take Alexis back inside the Limo" he spoke looking over at me and I quickly nodded my head before taking Alexis's hands and opening the door for her to step inside.

As we shut the door behind us, I quickly rolled down the windows to see Austin face to face with Mike once again.

"Listen old man" he muttered calmly whilst slipping his hands inside his pockets. "What I do with my sister is not your damn business alright. She's going to live in this mansion from now on, away from you two, and there's nothing that you could do about it-

"And who the hell are you to make that decision Austin" Mimi yelled quickly cutting him off.

"Who the hell am I? I'm the reason why we haven't lost our billions of dollars yet, everday I bust my ass just for that company and what do I get in return? Nothing!... you both make me sick". Silence filled the air for a brief moment

They stared up at Austin despicably and after a short while, they slowly turned around to head back inside their Limo without saying anything. I slowly stepped out the Limo with Alexis as Austin ran his hands down his face. "James, Billy, take Alexis back to my Parents mansion and pack all of her things ready for her to move" he ordered, and they quickly nodded before rushing to the car behind and opening it for her. Alexis said her goodbyes to us before walking over to the car. We watched as it drove off in the other direction before stepping back inside the Limo.

I sat across from Austin and looked up at him as the car began to slowly drive off. He took of his shades and through it to the side as he clenched his jaw tightly staring into the distance.

"Arr you alright?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah... I'm fine" he muttered before loosening his tie.

Not knowing what would happen, I slowly shifted closer to him and placed my hand over his for comfort. He threw his head back and shut his eyes whilst letting out a deep sigh. After a while, I went to remove my hand from his, but before I could, he quickly laced my fingers with it before placing our hands down on my lap. I bit onto my lip and smiled a small smile as he gently rubbed my palm.

We stayed like that throughout the ride, not saying anything but continuing to hold hands. It was almost as if we didn't have to.

Half an hour later, we arrived at the place where Austin's public press conference was being held.

I looked out the window to see the reporters and paparzzi's, along with hundreds of people on the streer waiting for him to come out. I looked up at him as he rubbed his forehead and sighed to himself before slowly loosening my hands with his. He lowered his head for a brief while, almost as if he was in deep thought about something, before lifting his head back up to face me.

He gazed down into my eyes deeply, which made me a little nervous. With a little hesitation, he slowly raised his hand up to cup my cheek before shifting closer to me. Since his windows were tainted, it meant that nobody could see what we were doing inside, thankfully.

"Close your eyes" he whispered whilst grasping my pale cheeks.

"What? Why-

"Just do it" he muttered briefly.

I stared up into his eyes for a couple more sefonds before shutting my eyes as told. I felt his large hands gently run down my cheeks before feeling his soft lips quickly come into contact with mine. It started of slow and passionate, almost as if he was making sure to savour in the feel of my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck securing our position as he moved his face to the side, deepening the kiss. All I could think about was how our bodies bumped together as we picked up the pace. He moved his hand down my back, as the kiss grew more and more intense by the second. Warm tears began to fill up my eyes as he kissed me roughly and forcefully making my knees weak. The kiss was so powerful that I couldn't help but lose control of my body and allow the tears to flow down my cheek. It reminded me of the night where we last slept together.

The fact that there were a lot of people waiting outside for Austin, completely unaware and oblivious to what was happening inside between Austin and I made it even more exciting.

A couple minutes later, Austin slowly pulled away from the kiss before pressing his forehead against mine as we breathed in and out trying to catch our breaths. He slowly wiped away the tear stains from my cheeks with his thumb, before placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I had to do that again one last time before going out there" he whispered cupping both my cheeks. One last time?, what did he mean by that?.

"Austin, I... I have to tell you something" I murmured completely lost in his eyes. "I can't hide and pretend anymore, I wanna be with yo-

"Don't" he sighed cutting me off before pushing a strand of hair behind my ears. "We can't be together Ally... I'm not the man for you, so do me a favour... I want you to try and forget about us, about all we've been through..." he spoke leaving me a little puzzled.

"Austin what are you saying?" I asked searching into his eyes for some answers.

"After today, you're released from your contract as my assistant, I know you had until next month, but its easier for me if I let you go now". Was he firing me?. Tears started to fill up my eyes yet again as he slowly removed his hands from my cheek before lowering his head slightly. He went to cup my cheek again, but quickly stopped himself.

I watched as one of his bodyguards quickly rushed out to open the door for us. Austin fixed his tie and his hair and put his shades back on, before stepping out the Limo whilst avoiding eye contact with me. I stared down at my lap as my ears instantly filled with screams from people outside reacting to the apperance of Austin. I quickly wiped the tears away from my pale cheeks and forced a brave smile onto my face before slowly stepping out the Limo.

I lowered my head and avoided the cameras in my face as I followed behid whilst Austin quickly made his way inside. I felt so much hurt and pain in my heart, but no matter how much I was hurting right then, I couldn't show it, seeing as this press conference was to be shown on TV.

Why?... why did something like this have to happen again?... why couldn't I ever be happy?.

As we made our way inside, I spotted Piper standing over at the side with her Father as many camera shots began to flash our way. Austin placed his arms to his side before walking over to them. I watched as he kissed Piper's hand like the gentltman he was, before turning to shake her Father's hand. He spoke with them for several more seconds before turning to walk up the stage where his Parents, Trish and Dez, and the board of Directors from the company were stood waiting.

"Afternoon sir" they spoke as he walked up on stage. He nodded hid head back at them and turned to face me for a split second before walking up to the microphone and turning his attention to the crowd.

I joined my hands together before turning back to face Trish and Dez. They smiled and waved back at me and I forced a smile back before turning to face Mike and Mimi as they posed for the cameras. I let out a deep sigh before turning my attention back to Austin. He took of his shades and placed it to the side as the reporters and paparazzi's awaited what he was going to say.

"A lot of people have been asking what I have planned for Strattmon Inc. Co-operations this year" he spoke up before pausing for a little while. Hundreds of people in the crowd began to throw questions at him but he briefly ignored them. "Last year was a tremendous year for the company, we managed to make an increasiny amount of profit and use the money to help other cities and countries battle important issues such as climate change and global warming" he announced as people began to clap and cheer.

"Mr Moon, I know you have an important meeting in China next week to discuss more about the issue of pollution in the country, could you tell us how you plan to tackle that also?" A reporter from the crowd questioned before getting up and holding his microphone up.

Austin lowered his head slightly before turning to look back at Dez. "I won't be attending the meeting, but the head of my trade market; Mr Dez Worthy, will be attending in my place instead" he announced as Dez quickly held a puzzled look on his face.

"What the hell are you doing Austin?! That meeting is important god dammit!" I heard Mike quietly hiss from behind him.

"Austin, is everything okay man?" I heard Dez asked worriedly as his eyes paced around the ground.

"Mr Moon, the Chinese President has been expecting you for a couple months now, could you tell us why you won't be able to attending the meeting the whole world has been talking about?" Another news reporter asked, as more camera flashed began to go off.

"Ally, what's going on?" Trish asked quietly, but still enough for me to hear. I looked back at her and shrugged my shoulders, before looking back up at Austin as he looked to be in deep thought about something. Could he possibly be thinking about what had happened between us in the Limo several minutes ago?.

Austin ignored his comment before turning back to face the crowd of people. He lowered his head for a brief moment before looking up as the crowd began to murmur loudly and ask questions. I noticed his muscles began to tense and his jaw began to clench tightly. What was going on? I thought to myself as he remained silent whilst multiple questions were being thrown at him. After a couple more minutes he cleared his throat before speaking up, and uttering the words that had left the whole world in shock.

"Six years ago I took on the biggest responsibility of my life when I started running my Father's company, and it was the worse decision I ever made... as of today, I would like to publicly announce that I would be resigning my position as the CEO of Strattmon Inc. Co-operations".

It was a moment that I would never forget. I remember how the crowd had quickly erupted into shock at the sudden news of Austin quitting. My mouth hung low as Austin removed his tie before unbuttoning the few buttons of his dress shirt. He took a deep breath berore turning back to face his Parents as they held a gobsmacked and angry expressiom on their face.

"Its all yours again, old man" Austin muttered over to his Dad before taking one last look at me and walking of the stage and out the building as reporters quickly bombarded him with questions.

I went to run after him but there were too many people blocking the way, and once I had managed to get past them and rush outside, he had already drove away in his Limo.

Little did I know that was the last time I was ever going to see him for a long while.

* * *

 _ **Wow what a twist, who saw that coming?. Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of the chapter and also what you think will happen now that Austin has quit as the CEO of Strattmon. Inc.**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

It was a sunny, yet windy summer's afternoon on June 5th, 2014, and I was over at Trent's house with Keira.

It had been five months since he left. After resigning as the CEO of Strattmon Inc. he had disapeared, and nobody, not even the people most closest to him knew where he went. His disapearance had been the talk of the whole world since January and nobody but me knew why he truly quit his role as the biggest CEO in the world. He was tired, simply fed up with it all, and I guess his only decision was to run away, but did he have to leave me behind like this?. Everybody from his Parents, and specialised agents and bodyguards had been searching for him non-stpp but they had no luck in finding where he was. It was as if the whole world had erupted into a fiery and viscious earthquake, and can only be stopped by his return.

Every night I laid in my bed thinking about nothing but him and the last kiss we shared before I looked into his eyes for the last time. I wanted to see him, to talk to him, to simply touch him and feel him close to me, but I couldn't. No matter how much I dreamed of him to come back to me, I knew that it would take some time before I ever see him again, or if I ever see him again...

I stared over at the TV as the news reporters continued to speak about the disapearance of Austin.

 _'It is been reported that Mike Moon had sent a group of FBI agents in search for his son; Austin Moon, who not only resigned as CEO of Strattmon Inc. but has been missing for the past five months. No one has seen or heard from Austin Moon since then, and there has been some speculations whether he is alive or not'._

As the last words rolled out her mouth, a hard lump immediately filled my throat as a look of pure horror quickly flashed through my face. There was no way that Austin could be dead, there was just no way. If only I knew where he really was. Why?... why did he have to leave me all alone with a pain and tortured heart. I had cried non-stop ever since he left, and my tears were now empty and dried up, besides no matter how much I cried and mourned each night, I knew it wouldn't make him come back.

Wherever he was, I wondered if he still thought about me like I thought about him, and I wondered if he still loved me like I loved him.

As Austin's last press conference flashed up on TV, I quickly picked up the remote and switched it off before breathing in and out. I desperately wanted to forget about that moment, and it didn't help that it would constanly be played on TV and outside billboards over and over. I ran my fingers through my hair that I had cut short several weeks ago, before turning to look across from Trent and Keira. Trent placed his arm above the sofa gazing down at Keria as she went through his photo album whilst laughing to herself. It was the day that Keira was going to Paris to work for a popular french designer and Trent was feeling uneasy about it all.

"You know you were kinda cute when you were short and had glasses and braces" Keira uttered before smiling up at him.

Trent clenched his jaw and peered down at her intensely. "I never thought I would hear you say that" he said in a low whisper as his eyes slowly flickered down to her lips. Keira stared up into his eyes deeply for several more seconds before quickly looking back down at the photo album. Although Trent and Alexis were still dating, I could tell that Trent had now developed big feelings for Keira, even though he hadn't told me yet. After all, they had been spending a seemingly amount of time together ever since.

"When is your flight?" He asked placing his arm above her head.

"7:30 tonight... are you gonna come see me off, we're not gonna see each other again for a year or two you know" she smiled whilst shifting closer to him. "I uh... I'll be at work. So I can't" he muttered and her smile slowly faded away.

"Oh..." Keira murmured before forcing a smile back on her face. "Well you could always come to Paris and visit if you want, doesn't your aunt Vivian live there?" She asked and he nodded before sighing to himself. Seven years ago, when Trent and I had started High school as Freshmens, Keira was a Junior, and I remember how she would laugh at him and mock him whenever she got the chance. Who would have ever thought that several years later, the two people that hated each other the most, would grow to fall in love. It certainly reminded me of how Austin and I had first started out with nothing but hatred for one another.

They sat in silence for 5-10 more minutes till Keira slowly got up from besides him. "I forgot that its your 21st birthday next week... I won't be here, so pick up when I call you okay" she spoke teary-eyed. Trent stared up at her for a brief moment. As he got up from the sofa, she wasted no time quickly getting up on her tip-toes and throwing her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Trent hugged her back tightly before picking her up from the floor and spinning her around.

I slowly got up from the sofa smiling a small smile over at them as they continued to hug for a while. It was as if neither of them wanted to let go at any minute.

After several more seconds, they finally found the strength to pull away from each other. I watched as they pressed their foreheads against each other, while staring into the other's eyes. "I have to go now... I have to finish packing" she laughed before quickly wiping away the tear that rolled from her eye.

"I guess I'll see you later then... take care of yourself in Paris and don't do anything stupid" he uttered smiling a small smile. The two slowly strolled over towards the front door, before stopping to engulf in a tight hug once more.

"G-Good luck with Alexis, I guess" Keira whispered before slowly releasing her hand from his. She stared up at him once more and quivered her lips, before running out the door to avoid breaking down in front of him.

I looked back at the door before turning my attention back to Trent as he ran hid hands down his face in frustration. I placed my handbag to the side before walking up to him and pulling him into a hug. "Are you sure that you're gonna be okay letting her go without telling her how you feel?" I asked pulling away to cup his cheeks. "W-What are you talking about?" He asked briefly. "I only have feelings for Alexis, she's my girlfriend Ally" he muttered before turning to gaze out the window at Keira.

I scoffed at his comment before picking up my handbag and swinging it around my shoulders. "Its now 2 0 clock, Keira's flight leaves in about 5 hours" I uttered before looking back at her. "I'll call you later okay" I said smiling back at him.

"Have y'all heard anything from Austin yet? Damn who knows where he is" Trent sighed whilst folding his arms.

I lowered my arms and clutched onto my handbag before sighing to myself. "His Parents and bodyguards have searched the whole of the states and some other countries too, nobody's found anything yet..." I trailed off whilst clenching my fists. "Its been five months... w-what am I gonna do if he's really dead or if he's never gonna come back,Trent?" I exclaimed, covering my face with my hand.

Trent pulled me closer for another hug before rubbing my back for comfort. "I was a little taken back when you told me everything that happened with you both" he said quietly. "I know he's hurt you a lot but don't give up Ally, I've watched you date guys since High school but you've never loved any of them like you do Austin... and please end things with that Michael dude already, you don't have to keep giving him a chance just because he treats you nice, and besides just because he got a British accent don't make him all that anyway" Trent hissed before placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Text me when you and Keira get home okay" he said looking back at her and I nodded my head and gave him one last hug before turning to walk out the door to Keira.

I looked over at her as she stared at Trent in the window as he sat down on his sofa before hanging his head low. "I love you..." she whispered quietly gazing directlly at him as tears rolled down her eyes. I strolled over to her and rubbed her back gently before placing her head down on my shoulder.

"Ally... when I leave today... can you tell Trent that I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to him, a-and that I love-

"No Keira" I sighed quickly cutting her off. "I think you should tell him that yourself because it won't mean anything coming from me" I said as she slowly lifted her head up from my shoulder. I went to speak up again but was quickly cut off by my phone ringing in my handbag. I quickly dived my hand inside and brought the phone out to see that it was Isabella.

"Hey Isabella, has there been any news on Austin?" I answered before turning my back to Keira.

"Afternoon Ally, and I'm afraid Mr Mon hasn't been found yet" she replied causing me to slowly rub my forehead in frustration. "His mother, Alexis, and Mr Worthy are over at Mr Moon's mansion right now. Tgere's some tension with Mimi and Alexis so I was wondering if you could come ove, if you're not busy at allr" she spoke.

I clutched onto the phone and turned back to Keira as she continued to stare inside at Trent. "Um yeah sure I'll be there soon" I said before hanging up the phone.

Keira placed her hand on the window as Trent slowly lifted his head up to look at her. She pushed her hair out of her face and sighed to herself before turning her attention to me. "Was that Austin's maid?" She asked and I briefly nodded before crossing my arms and lowering my head. "Its okay go, I know how much you miss him Ally, Trent told me all about you two. I never imagined my little sister to have a thing with Austin Moon, remember how I use to have posters of him on my wall and you would call me obsessed?" She stated causing me to chuckle lightly.

"I remember... I have to go now, but I'll be back later to help you and mom finishing packing tonight" I uttered before placing a kiss on her cheek and walking off. As I walked further down the street I slowly turn my head back around to see Trent opening the door for her to step back inside. I stared back at them before turning my head around and clutching onto my handbag. I looked down at a newspaper placed on a bench to see Austin on the cover with the headline. _'Moon, dead or alive?'._ My heart sunk as I quickly shifted my eyes away before carrying on walking.

I knew I had to remain strong and have faith because of the people breaking down around me, but for once in my life I didn't want to. I was tired of acting tough and brave, not knowing if I would ever truly see him again.

An hour later, I arrived at Austin's mansion.

His head bodyguard James quickly opened the gate for me as some paparazzi's standing outside snapped some pictures. I sighed a small sigh before looking around the compound to see several of Austin's bodyguards stood in different places guarding the place. Although it was their job to keep a straight face at all times, I could tell that they truly missed him more than anything.

"Hey James" I said waving at him and he placed his arms behind his back before nodding his head at me. "How's everything been so far?" I asked looking up at him.

He looked around before taking of his shades and ear piece and turning his head to look down at me. "God day Miss Dawson, and things haven't been so good ever since Mr Moon's absence" he explained and I quickly scrunched up my face signalling for him to go on. "His Parents; Mike and Mimi had threatened to fire all of us by next year if Mr Moon doesn't return, but even if he fails to return we promised to work for him and protect him until the day we die" he stated leaving me a little speechless as the bodyguard besides him; Billy, nodded his head before taking of his shades.

"Ever since Mr Moon left the company has been doing poorly with his Father as the CEO again, they've lost over $30 billion without Mr Moon's leadership... we'll do anything to find him" said Billy as I looked over at him gasping in shock. I watched as James, Billy, along with the other bodyguards lowered their heads almost in defeat with a distress look evident on their faces.

I took a deep breath and clenched my fists before going over to lift their heads up. "Guys c'mon" I said forcing a brave smile on my face. "James, Austin was hard on you a lot, that's only because he saw a lot of potential in you which is why he made you his head bodyguard after Duncan. Billy you may have only been working for him for a year now but please don't give up, Austin will come back so don't give up hope, even if his stupid Parents fire you" I uttered boldly before rubbing James's shoulder.

"You're truly an extraordinary woman, Miss Dawson" James smiled as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

I smiled up at them before pushing a strand of hair behind my ears. "Thank you, but please just call me Ally" I spoke before turning around. As I walked over to the front door, my smile that I had plastered on to get them not to give up hope had slowly faded away. It amazed me how I can easily fake such a feeling at a time like that.

I pressed my lips together before clicking the door bell. Several seconds later, the door quickly opened, revealing Isabella, aho greeted me with a warm smile.

I gave her a quick hug before stepping inside the mansion to see Alexis, Mimi and Dez sitting inside Austin's living room. I stopped and watched as Alexis crossed her arms while glaring over at her mother who blew on a cigar elegantly whilst two bodyguards stood behind her. I glanced over at Dez as he took a seat besides Mimi before placing his hand on his head frustratingly. You could almost sense the high tension in the room.

Alexis rolled her eyes and removed her white fur coat before getting up to walk over to her mother. Before she could get closer to her, Mimi quickly raised her finger up and the two bodyguarda standing besides her quickly rushed over to block Alexis.

"You know the rule darling, don't come too close" Mimi laughed before slowly blowing her cigar smoke in the air as I watched in disgust. Was this what an increasingly amount of wealth and power had come to?!

Alexis gaped down at her in pure disgust before speaking up. "You witch!" She spoke coldly as Mjmi chuckled lightlt whilst crossing her legs. "Its all you and Dad's fault! You two are the reason why Austin ran away and hasn't returned since. Now the company's losing Billions without him, and you can't accept the fact that your Husband would never measure up to my Brother!" She yelled as the room filled with silence for several seconds.

Mimi's slowly removed the cigar from her lips as her smirk quickly faded away. "You know about business Alexis, and don'g you dare blame us about Austin's absence. We can and will continue running the company with or without Austin-

"Actually Mrs Moon" Dez sighed quickly cutting her off. "We both know that your Husband is doing a shitty job, and that nobody can run that company better than you're son, We need him! But rather than discussing business all the time why don't you start thinking about if you're son's really okay wherever he is. The CIA and FBI and everyone else has searched everywhere and we can't find a damn trace of him!" He hissed raising his voice a little.

"How dare you speak to me kike that Dez, are you forgetting who you are in the prescence of?!" Mimi snapped as he lowered his head before letting out a deep sigh.

Alexis ran her fingers through her platinum blonde hair before looking over at me as a look of relief quickly flashed through her face. "Ally!" She grinned berore rushing over and pulling me into a hug. I quickly hugged back before looking over at Mimi as she gazed over at me bewildered.

"What is that girl doing here? She doesn't work for Austin anymore. Isabella how can you allow her into this mansion, everything in here is fine luxury and worth more than she can ever imagine, are you aware that she could go tell people of what she heard, or worse steal something!" Mimi hissed as the whole room quickly filled with silence yet again. I looked over at Dez as he sighed before rubbing her eyes, before looking back at Alexis and Isabella as they horrifyingly glared over at Mimi.

Isabella opened her mouth to speak up but I quickly waved my hand in her face cutting her off. "Its okay Isabella" I smiled taking her hand and squeezing it before going to walk over to Mimi, making sure to bot come to close to her.

"Um, Mrs Moon..." I cleared my throat before scratching the back of my head. "I'm really sorry for barging in here, I'm aware that I don't work for your son anymore but I'd like you to ask you for a favour" I said as politely as I possibly can before biting my tongue. I hated having to keep calm to a terrible and greedy woman like her.

"And what might that be?" She questioned, blowing her cigar smoke over in my direction.

"I know that Aus- I-I mean Mr Moon has been missing for the past 5 months now, byt please, don't release his bodyguards from their jobs" I pleaded before joining my hands together. "They have a great loyalty to Me Moon, which is why they haven't quit yet. You see you and them have something in common, because they wanna find Austin just as much as you-

"Don't ever compare me to people who are below me, Ally" she said before clicking her fingers, causing her two bodyguards to quickly move out the way. I clenched my fists tightly as she slowly stood up from the sofa before looking down at me closely.

"Mrs Moon we all do respect, I-

"This is the last time I see you step foot inside this mansion, don't get carried just because my son chose you to be his assistant for over a year. This life just isn't meant for some people and you're one of them" she spoke sternly and coldly before putting on her shades and strolling out the door with her bodyguards following behind.

"Isabella, next time do your job properly, or I'll make sure you're fired, do you hear-

"I don't work for you Mimi, I work for you son and only he can decide whether I'm fired or not" Isabella hissed quickly cutting her off. Mimi gaped down at her with shock before groaning under her breath snd stroning out the front door.

"You can't forbid Ally to do anything Mimi!" Alexis groaned loudly before storming over to Austin's back garden and sitting besides his pool. I watched as she hung her head low, before looking back at Isabella. "I'm very sorry about that Ally, allow me to go make you a little snack you look a little hungry" she smiled grasping ny cheeks. I smiled back at her as she turned to walk towards the kitchen, before looking back at Dez. Although I was incredibly furious at how Mimi had spoken to me, it wasn't my place to let out the anger, so I had to remain calm, just like I've done for so many years.

"You seem quite unaffected at what just happened" said Dez as I slowly took a seat besides him.

"I guess its better if I look like I'm not bothered by it right, she is one of the most powerful women in the world" I sighed before placing my handbag to the side. "By the way, how's Trish and Ava doing?" I asked smiling up at him. Ava was Trish and Dez's one month year old Daughter.

Dez grabbed the bottle of red wine from the side and poured it in a glass before offering it to me. "Trish is staying at home to look after her most of the time, but I'm rarely ever home because of work. Since the company lost a lot of money recently, Mike has just been making everybody's life in the company miserable" he explained before rubbing his eyes yet again.

I stared down at my red wine for a brief moment before looking back up to look at a large picture of Austin hanging from the wall. "I guess Austin doesn't wanna be found right now huh? I hope that wherever he is that he's okay... I just want him to be okay" I muttered quietly as my fingers began to tremble.

"I do too Ally... I'm gonna let you in on a little secret" Dez uttered as I quickly turned my head to face him. "The Day before Austin announced his resignation, he asked me to watch over you... I thought it was because your contract for him was ending, I didn't expect it to be because he was quitting and running away" Dez exclaimed starting to tear up a little. "He was dealing with so much with the press and his Parents but he didn't show it whenever I was around him... he was going through so much pain and stress and I didn't notice it sooner to try and help him" he said whilst choking up on his words.

I rubbed his shoulders comfortingly before looking over at Alexis as she slowly started to make her way back inside. I was about to speak up again till my phone began to ring inside my handbag and I quickly brought it out to see that it was Trent.

"Hey Trent, is everything okay?" I answered placing the wine glass on the table.

"I don't know what's going on with me Ally, when Keira came back inside my house after, we almost kisseed. My head is so fucked right now I don't know what to do" he sighed frustratingly.

I quickly got up from the sofa and swung my handbag back over my shoulders before speaking up. "I'll be there soon Trent, I'm on my way now okay, love you" I said before hanging up the phone and throwing it back inside my pocket.

"Was that Trent, is he okay?" Alexis asked quickly walking over to me with a worried expression evident on her face. "Yeah, he's not feeling too well right now so I'm just gonna go back to see his house and see if he's okay" I replied looking up at her.

"Oh, since he's not feeling well I'm coming too" she spoke before taking my hand and leading me over to rhe front door.

"Um Alexis I don't think-

"We can take my car don't worry" she said quickly cutting me off. I sighed quietly to myself before turning around to wave goodbye to Dez as Alexis quickly pulled me out the front door.

A while later Alexis and I arrived at Trent's house.

She removed her hand of the steering wheel and quickly put on her headscarf and shades before stepping out the car with me. As a boy riding a skate board quickly rode by, she quickly lowered her head and turned around and I chuckled to myself before walking over to the front door. I looked back at her before knocking on the front door and peering inside the window.

"Its open Alls!" I hear Trent yell from inside and I took a deep breath before slowly walking in with Alexis.

As I shut the door behind us, Alexis pressed her back against it smiling over at Trent from behindthe corner from where he couldn't see her, as I slowly made my way to sit besides him on the sofa.

He lowered his head and ran his hands down his face before speaking up. "I almost kissed her Alls, and I wanted it to happen too, but she started crying and left" he explained briefly. I quickly looked back at Alexis as her smile began to slowly disapear from her face.

"Um Trent, Alexis is-

"I've always found Keira annoying and selfish, but I woke up this morning and I realised that I didn't want her to go anywhere. I don't know why I feel like this about her but its not fair on-" he stopped mid sentence before looking up as Alexis slowly walked into the living room, with her heels clicking on the floor from each step. His eyes slowly widened as he got up from the sofa to face her. I closed my eyes and sighed as I watched the hurt look plaster all across Alexis's face, as Trent gazed down at her with regret.

"Not fair on me?" She muttered quietly finishing of his sentence as he hung his head low in shame.

I watched as a tear slowly rolled down her eyes, but she quickly wiped it away before forcing a smile onto her face. "I should've known" she scoffed smiling up at him. "You've been spending all your time with her ever since and hardly have anytime for me anymore. Yes you find her incredibly annoyimg and selfish but can't you see that you're already in love with her... you've always been" she said as her lips quivered, and I could tell she was trying her hardest not to break down in front of him.

Trent took a step closer to her going to take her hand but before he could she quickly pulled it back. "Alexis I... I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you" he said in a low whisper as his eyes began to slowly water.

"When I first met you almost two years ago I fell in love with you Trent, I never ever believed in love and first sight, but when I saw you I knew what I felt, and after we started spending time together and you asked me to be your girlfriend, I realised that I never wanted to lose you either" she spoke while clutching onto her expensive handbag.

"I don't regret falling for you too and spending time with you Alexis... look if you would just sit down and we can talk about all this and-

"I know you don't regret it, but I can't stay for much longer, because... I'm breaking up with you" she said forcing a smile back onto her face and the room quickly filled with silence for a short while. The only thing you could hear was the sound of the clock ticking, as Alexis surprising words left an echo in the room.

I watched as she took a step closer to him and placed her hand on his cheek before staring up into his eyes. "Although Keira is leaving for Paris today she still needs you, more than I do" she whispered as a tear slowly rolled down her eyes. "Goodbye Trent..." she exclaimed placing one last kiss on his lips before turning around to walk towards the front door.

I looked up at Trent as he gazed back at Alexis in distraught before getting up from the sofa to run over to her before she could walk out the front door.

"Alexis, wait" I called placing my hand on her shoulder.

She slowly turned around to face me as her mascara streamed her cheeks in pure agony whilst she sobbed silently. I had never seen her look so broken until then. "I-I just maybe thought that he would still chose me again and tell me that he didn't wanna break up" she mourned before covering her face with her hands. "I have to go Ally, I-I'll call you later" she sniffed before running out the front door.

I looked out the window as she ran over to her car before quickly getting inside and driving away. I let out a sigh for what seemed to be the millionth time today before turning to walk back inside the living room as Trent sat back on the sofa staring our his window with an unreadable expression. I was about to walk over to him till I heard my phone ring in my handbag and I quickly pulled it out to see that it was Michael.

"Hey, Michael" I answered whilst gazing over at Trent.

"Hey beautiful, where are you now?" He asked briefly.

"I'm over at Trent's house now, is everything okay?" I asked, slowly making my way over to him. "Everything's fine love, I just need to tell you something, can you meet me at the cafe we always go to, I'm driving there now" he said in a hopeful tone.

I sat down besides Trent and places my hand on his shoulder before speaking up. "Actually Michael Trent isn't feeling too well right now so I can't-

"Its okay Alls, you can go meet your boyfriend or whatever, I'll be okay and plus I have a lot to think about" he sighed before looking over at his clock. "Are you sure you'll be okay, you know I hate leaving you at a time like this" I muttered quietly before wrapping my arms around him and he briefly nodded.

I sighed and placed the phone back on my ear before speaking up. "I guess I'll see you there soon Michael" I smiled before glancing down at my jeans. "Great, I'll see you then" he said beforw hanging up the phone.

He was so gracious and nice to me and treated me like how I always wanted to be treated which is why I stuck with him all that time. I believed that I would eventually fall in love with him and forget all about Austin, but I couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

A short while later, I arrived across at the cafe where Michael and I spent most of our time at.

I slipped my hands inside my pockets and gazed at him from across the street as he leaned back on his chair whilst going through his phone. I looked down at the ground before looking up at the big New York city billboard to see the video of Austin's resignation in January. As the cold wind blew past me, warm tears began to fill my eyes as I gaped up at him. I haven't seen him in so long, it felt as if I was slowly losing it each day, and the worse part of all this was that he never even told me goodbye, but instead gave me one last kiss.

I wiped away the tear that quickly flew down my pale and cold cheek as I started to remember the feeling of his hands when he touched me and the feeling of his lips when he kissed me. My fling with him seemed like nothing at first, and the nature of our relationship was something that hurt me and caused me grief and pain, but if I could go back to the time I would. Even though we weren't in a proper relationship, I still laid on his arms every night and woke up the next morning to see him staring back at me, our relationship started of solely based on sex but it grew into so much more as we told each other things we've never told anybody before, and in the end never did I expect him to truly feel the same way as I do for him.

Oh how I wished I could see him again, even if was just once.

I took one last breath before quickly crossing the street and running over to the cafe. I opened the doors noticing that there was just Michael and two other girls sited inside, before walking over to him. As I took a seat across from him, he pushed his blonde hair back before flashing me a warm smile and I smiled back before placing my hand on the table.

"You're late" he chuckled before stretching his hand across the table and taking my hands into his.

"Sorry, you know how traffic is" I said as he gently rubbed my palm whilst gazing deeply at me. He lowered his head and smiled about to speak up but was quickly interrupted by a loud groan coming from one of the girls on the table in front of us.

"Elle what is it?" The other girl asked before flicking her blonde hair back and I slowly let go of Michael's hand before scratching the back of my head.

"Someone on Facebook posted a picture of Austin Moon in Florida but turns out its just someone who looks like him, I'm so upset, Mia" Elle hissed loudly before throwing her phone back inside her bag. "My future husband's been missing for five months and can't even find where he is. What a joke" she uttered before putting on her sunglasses and getting up from his seat.

"Uh tell me about it, it shouldn't be that hard to find someone as famous as him right... unless he's dead or something" Mia spoke causing me to instantlt freeze in my seat. The more I heard about that speculation, the more terrified I became.

They turned to walk out the cafe but stopped as their eyes immediately landed on me. "Hey I recognise you... weren't you Austin Moon's assistant Ally Dawson? I know she has long hair but you look kinda familiar to her" Elle questioned highlighting my now short hair. I stared up at them about to speak up till Michael quickly cleared his throat cutting me off. "I'm afraid you have her mistaken, my girlfriend here has never been an assistant to anyone before" he said sternly before turning back to face me.

"She looks a lot like her" Mia shrugged over at Elle, and with that the two girls quickly strolled out the cafe.

I looked back at them before turning my attention back to Michael. "Why did you lie to them?" I asked gazing across at him.

"Look Ally, everyday I try to forgot that you ever worked for him, I tried to forgot that you once had feelings for him but irs hard for me to because of people like them" he admitted before letting out a deep sigh. I guess he thought that I had forgotten about my feelings for Austin. We stayed in silence for several more seconds till I finally decided to speak up.

"What did you wanna tell me?" I asked changing the subject and a smile quickly appeared back on his face as he placed his hand over mine on the table.

He gazed deeply at me before chuckling lightly to himself and speaking up. "I'm going back to London" he spoke brieflt "I want to get away from a lot of things in New York so I'm going back home and... I want you to come with me" he spoke leaving me a little shocked. "I love you Ally, and I can't imagine ever being apart from you, so I really want you to cone with me... I want us to start a life together too".

My mouth hung low as he slowly got up from his seat and got down on one knee before pulling out a ring from his pocket.

"Marry me, Ally".

I had never been more shocked as I was then. It was as if my mind had become clouded with many different feelings and thoughrs that I found it impossible to speak.

* * *

 _ **Ooo what do you think Ally will say?. Don't forget to review the chapter and tell me what you thought of:**_

 _ **-Keira saying goodbye to Trent**_

 _ **-Mimi's attitude towards Ally**_

 _ **-Alexis and Trent's break-up**_

 _ **-Michael proposing to Ally.**_

 _ **Again, I know I've said this countless times but I just want to thank the people who truly take time to review and support this story. When I read your reviews about how this story is the best you've ever read and how I'm an amazing author it truly makes me cry, because I work so hard on this story and seeing how much supports it gets is honestly amazing. So thank you.**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

As Michael held the sparkly diamond ring up to my face, I became immediately floundered for words. As he took my hand and slowly slid the ring onto my finger my face became as white as chalk with my lips trembling like a candle in the wind. He placed a kiss down on my hand and I felt my throat become dry, almost as if I had climbed a tall building in one breath. It took me a while to process what was happening, and when I finally came back to reality, I just couldn't find the right words to say.

He grasped my palm gently as his light blue eyes gleamed into mine. "Please say yes Ally... I promise that I'll make you happy for the rest of your life and always put you first, and I certainly won't hurt you and ever leave you... so what do you say?" He asked quietly before glancing down at the ring he had placed on my finger. "When I turned 27 last month I realized that you're the one I want forever Ally..." he whispered before raising his hand up to push my hair behind my ears

My fingers began to tremble as I gaped down at the ring on my finger. Normally when girls are proposed to, they are supposed to feel a sense of joy and an up most of happiness never experienced before, but as I gaped down at his charming and hopeful bright smile, I couldn't help but feel so empty and desolated, and I knew exactly why. I could barely make a sound, but when I finally could it sounded like an unpleasant breeze, it was harsh, it was hollow.

"Michael, listen I-

"I know that this is a shock to you but I've never been more serious about anything in my life" he said quickly cutting me off. "As you know I first got married when I was 19, and was going to get married again when I was 23, but both relationships didn't work out. The day I first met you, you mistook me for my late twin brother and I thought you were crazy, but when I started to talk to you spend time with you, I realized that you're the one I wanted to spend my life with Ally, and I'm not taking no for an answer" he chuckled lightly before placing a kiss on my hand. "I know that you're only 20, but I don't wanna wait any longer".

As he continued to pour his hear out to me, all I could see and think about was Austin. Tears began to fill my eyes as I lowered my head realising just how unfair I had been to Michael. I should've ended things with him a while ago and just remained friends, but because he was always there for me, I allowed myself to stuck with him in hopes that I would eventually accept his feelings and feel the same way too.

But I never felt the same way, all because of a man who had left me five months ago without any news on where he was.

"Ally, why are you crying?" He asked worriedly, placing one hand down on my lap. He was about to raise his hand up to cup my cheek, but stopped as I slowly uttered the words that would drive us apart forever.

"I cant... I can't marry you Michael, I'm sorry..." I exclaimed slowly slipping my hand away from his.

His hopeful and bright smile that he once had on his face had disapeared, and it was then replaced with a look of hurt and anger. "You can't?" He asked quietly, slowly getting up from his knees. I started to shake as a tear slowly slid down my cheek. "Of course you fucking can't! What more do you want from me, I love you, isn't that enough?!" He questioned raising his voice at me.

I let out a small sigh and slowly took of the ring before giving it back to him, only for him to quickly grab it and throw it across the cafe in anger. "I don't need the bloody ring back, what good is it to me now huh?!" He yelled as a couple of the staff began to rush out to the counter to watch the scene unfold.

I dried away the last of my tears before getting up from the chair and placing my hands to my side. I turn my head to glance over at the cafe staff as they began to whisper quietly to themselves before speaking up. "I'm sorry Michael... I thought that I would come to love you, but I couldn't force myself too" I muttered as his eyes began to fill with rage. "I've been very unfair and incredibly selfish to you so for that I'm sorry, but I can't marry you Michael".

He ran his hand through his blonde hair whilst pacing back and fourth. "Is this because of him?" He asked, before stopping to face me.

"Yes" I answered whilst lowering my head. "I've tried to forget about him to give you a proper chance. I really tried but I couldn't, and I know that I haven't seen or heard from him for five months, but... I still love him, I'm sorry" I spoke raising my head to look back up at him. Before I knew it, he quickly flipped over the table besides us, causing the staff to quickly gasp. I had never seen him so angry, and it pained me even more to know that I was the cause of it.

"Michael..." I sighed going to place my hand on his shoulder but before I could he quickly shoved me away.

"You know what you are?!" He scoffed glaring down at me as I started to slowly step back away from him. "You're a fucking slut!" He yelled causing my face to drop. "He hurt you and broke your heart multiple times but that doesn't bloody matter to you does it because he's filthy rich does it Ally?!. I wonder how many times you've gone and fucked him behind my back" he uttered whilst eyeing me up and down. I stared up at him gobsmacked and lost for words, and without hesitation I quickly raised my hand to slap him hard across the face. I balled up my fists in anger before slapping his other cheek and picking up the water he had ordered previously and throwing it down his head. Just who the hell did he think he was!

"You really expected me to say yes to you after you just called me a fucking slut?!" I yelled as he slowly lifted his head back up. He went to open his mouth to speak but before he could I quickly cut him off. "I haven't finished Michael" I hissed and the room quickly filled with silence.

I crossed my arms and scoffed to myself before glancing out the window. "You really think I love him because of his money huh?... I guess that's what they all say when you've fallen for a Billionaire right?" I spoke before turning back to face him. "I understand that this is all my fault because I haven't been truthful to you, but thank you... thank you for showing me your true colours" I said coldly beforw grabbing my handbag and placing it over my shoulders.

I turned to walk over to the front door but he quickly pulled me back by my arm before spinning me around to face him.

"He doesn't love you Ally, I do. C'mon the man's basically been missing for the past five months. He just used you for his own pleasure and nothing more, a man like him can't ever understand a girl like you and what you've been through in life-

"But you don't understand me either..." I muttered slowly cutting me off. He stared down at me with his mouth hung low as he grip started to slowly loosen from my arm. I looked back up at him for several seconds before turning to walk out the cafe. As I clutched onto my handbag and quickly strolled down the busy street of New York, tears began to fill my eyes yet again and I lowered my head to avoid them from coming out.

"Why did you have to leave?..." I whispered to myself as I felt my fingers began to tremble yet again.

As I continued walking down the busy street, all I could see was Austin, from billboards, posters and videos, he was in everything, which certainly didn't help my mental state of mind. Everybody had thought that I was so wrong in loving such a man like himself, they all thought that I could never understand the life he lived and he could never understand mine. As much as I tried to get that thought of my nind, I couldn't help but think that they were partly right.

* * *

Several hours later, it was 7:15 pm, and my mom, Keira and I were at the airport waiting for Keira's flight announcement.

I watched as my mom gushed and cried about how much she was going to miss her, but all I could think about what had previously happened with Michael and I. He had left me countless texts about how he was sorry but I refused to acknowledge any of them. I had never felt more weak and empty, but I refused to show it especially to my mom and Keira as I didn't want them to worry about me. All my life I had tried so hard to keep strong and hold onto the little faith that I had, but each day ever since Austin disapeared, I could feel myself losing my one source of strength and will each day. I missed him so much that I just didn't know what to do, that it drove me a little crazy.

I watched people walk by for a several minutes before turning my head back to my mom and Keira. A small smile began to appear on my face as my mom quickly planted a big kiss on my cheek before ruffling my hair.

"Everything okay honey? You've barely said a word ever since we left the apartment?" She asked worriedly before placing her hand on my lap. If only she knew just how much I was dealing with. "I'm fine mom, there's no need to worry" I chuckled placing my hand over her's, before turning to glance over at Keira as she looked around the airport, almost as if she was looking for somebody.

My mom grasped my cheek before turning back to face Keira. "Now honey, don't forget to call us when you've gotten to your apartment and don't forget to thank Mrs Emma Bernard for this opportunity when you get there okay, and remember to-

"Mom, mom I'm gonna be 24 next month, I'm not a little kid again" Keira groaned quickly cutting her off. "Well you sure still act like one" my mom laughed causing Keira to playfully roll her eyes away.

After a couple more minutes, the announcement for the 7:30 plane to Paris quickly blasted through the speakers as the three of us quickly got up from our seats. I walked over to Keira before pulling her into a hug and squeezing her tightly. "Call mom and I when you get there and take lots of pictures of Paris for me, you know just how much I've always wanted to go there" I smiled causimg her to chuckle. "God I forgot how you're exactly like my mom... and don't worry I will" she said as she slowly pulled away laughing to herself.

She turned to look around the airport once more before sighing to herself and lowering her head. "I wish he was here..." she muttered quietly as my mom quickly made her way to give her one last hug. I watched as they closed their eyes snd engulfed each other tightly whilst smiling widely to myself.

I crossed my arms about to turn around to pull Keira's luggage's forward till I felt a hand on my shoulder and I quickly looked up to see Trent. He was dressed in a black hoodie and dark jeans, and next to him was his luggage box. My mouth hung low as he winked down at me before turning to look over at Keira and my mom. "I had a lot of time to think... looks like I made it here on time" he whispered whilst gazing over at her. "I was expecting you to be here sooner, Keira was very moody throughout our way to the airport" I chuckled quietly.

"You knew I was coming?" He asked smiling down at me.

"Of course I did Trent, I've been your best friend for seven years, and I know that you would never let love slip away from you" I murmured before placing my hand on his shoulders and giving him a quick hug.

After a short while, Keira slowly opened her eyes before gasping at the sight of Trent. She quickly covered her mouth and took a step back as my mom made her way over to him. "Trent, what are you doing here? I thought you had work today?" My mom asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I did, but I cancelled because I had to quickly pack and buy a plane ticket to Paris last minute" he uttered before smirking over at her.

"W-What are you talking about?" Keira questioned gobsmacked as her eyes began to water.

Trent let out a deep sigh and turned to look down at me before playfully rolling his eyes away. "Are you really gonna make me say it... I can't leave you all on your own in a city you've never been to before, knowing you, you'd probably get lost and do something stupid and wanna come back home right away" he spoke before crossing his arms as Keira gazed over ag him surprisingly not believing what he had just said. She took a deep breath and walked closer to him before speaking up. "I-I know what you're doing Trent, you're trying to mess with me aren't you?. Alright look I know that I've pranked you a lot of times before and I'm sorry about that but-

Before she could finish her sentence, Trent quickly cupped her cheeks pulling her closer, before smashing his lips onto hers as my mom gazed over at them teary-eyed. I noticed a tear slowly roll down Keira's eye as he kissed her deeply and passionately and I couldn't help but smile. If someone had told me that this was ever going to happen a year ago, I would've never believed them. There was no denying that Trent loved Alexis, but looking back on everything she was definetely right when she said he had always loved Keira even more.

After a while, they slowly pulled away from each other befoee pressing their foreheads together. "Are you really coming with me to Paris? If you change your mind I'm gonna kill you" Keira sniffed whilst smiling up at him.

"Listen I already thought this was a bad idea while driving here but I already spent a lot of money on the plane ticket so its too late to go back now" he teased earning a punch on the chest from Keira. "C'mon lets go, we have a lot to talk about on the plane" he whispered before interlocking their hands together. I had never seen the both of them look so happy right in that very moment.

We said our goodbyes to them for another five minutes before watching them slowly walk off. I placed my head down on my mom's shoulder as I watched them hold hands while bickering about something along the way and I could 't help but laugh.

"Those two are gonna get married one day" my mom uttered whilst gently stroking my hair as I continued to gaze deeply over at them.

What a day it had been so far.

An hour and a half later, it was 9pm and I was over in Austin's mansion.

Isabella and I were sited on his sofa as I explained to her everything that happened with Michael earlier today as more news reports on Austin played on TV. I knew that coming here again was a risk, especially since Mimi had forbid me too, but I just couldn't care less. I remembered how I would come to Austin's mansion to spend the night with him, but then I had came knowing that he wouldn't be there, but still feeling his presence around the mansion. Why did I take such a risk when there was a possibility I might never look into his eyes ever again?...

"You know that's happened to me once" she stated as I scrunched up my face signalling for her to go on. "Well it was sometime around 1989, my boyfriend proposed to me but I said no because I didn't love him that much to take him to the next step and he overreacted like crazy, I never saw him again after that day" she explained before shifting closer to me. I stared up at her for a brief moment before turning my attention back to the TV.

Isabella picked up the remote and quickly changed the channel knowing that it was affectinf me before placing her hand over mine. "You told us all to have faith Ally that Mr Moon would come back one day, but do you really believe so yourself?" She asked quietly. She was right. It felt as if I told everybody to remain strong it would make him come back, but how could I really be sure.

"I just know that wherever Austin is he wants to be alone right now, and I believe that once he clears his head, he'll hopefully come back" I muttered clenching up my fists before letting out a deep sigh.

Isabella smiled down at me about to speak up but was quickly interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. She handed me the glass of wine on the centre table before rushing over to open it. I rubbed ny forehead and took a sip of my wine before looking up to see Piper strolling into the mansion. She was dressed in a dark blue knee length dress, black heels and her blonde hair was curled all the way down to her waist. She smiled warmly at Isabella before turning to look over at me a little surprisingly. She placed her expensive to the side and slowly strutted over to me with her heels clicking on the floor from each step.

"Isabella, could you give me and Ally a moment please?" She asked politely before taking a seat besides me.

"Of course Miss Wilson" Isabella uttered before flashing me one last smile and turning to walk towards the kitchen.

Piper and I sat in silence for a brief while, whilst looking elsewhere. Ever since Austin's departure, she had been one many of the people to look for him with the help of her Father's company, but like all the others, she had no luck.

She crossed her legs elegantly and sat closely together before clearing her throat to break the silence between us. "I heard your sister left for Paris today" she said turning her head to smile at me. How the hell do they find out stuff like this?. "Um yeah, she'll be gone for a year or two" I replied and it quickly fell to silence yet again.

"Can I ask you a question Ally?" She spoke up before turning her full body to me.

"What is it?" I asked before glancing down at my jeans.

She lowered her head and smiled to herself before speaking up. "Why did you reject Michael's proposal? Is it because you still feel something for Austin?" She asked and I quickly shot my head over at her as my eyes began to slowly widen. "H-How did you-" I stuttered unable to finish my sentence. I understand that wealthy people like herself were able to find out anything when nodded, but how could she have possibly known what had between Michael amd I earlier today?!

"You see Michael tells me everything... even though we divorced eight years ago we still keep in touch" she spoke leaving me completely shocked. "Eight years ago when I was 18, I I went to London, England to cover a business meeting for my Father, and when I ran into him I had mistaken him for his brother too since they looked so much alike. I didn't know much about him then other than the fact that his name was Michael Johnson and he was 19 years old, but we ended up gettimg married without anybody knowing, of course it only lasted for several months" she briefly explained.

I quickly got up from my seat besides her as my breathing began to increase. I couldn't believe all what I was hearing. "What the hell is going on?" I hissed peering down at her. "Have you two just been gossipping about Austin and I this whole time?" I asked raising my voice at her.

"Gossipping?... Ally, I'm a business woman, I'm far too busy to do something as childish as that" she replied as my blood began to boil. "When I heard that you and Michael were dating, I supported you two because I know how much he loves you Ally. When he and Austin had that fight in his Office I pretended to not know who he was and he followed along, because I didn't want Austin to suspect a thing" she spoke before getting up from her seat to face me.

"You see I loved Michael eight years ago, but Austin is the one I now want. His resignation and disapearance came as a great shock to me but I'm willing to keep looking for him wherever he is so he can come back and start running his company again since its doing so poprly without him" she said before joining her hands together.

I rubbed my eyes together trying to process everything she had just said before speaking up. "Do you even know why Austin resigned and ran away? And have you ever thought about the fact that maybe he might not want anything to do with the company again?" I asked causing her to laugh. "Oh Ally, I know you're young, but you have to understand that Strattmon Inc. Is Austin's full responsibility and he never should've ran away from-

"First of all I'm only five years younger than you, so please stop speaking to me like a clueless little girl" I uttered as she gaped down at me a little shocked. "And you're wrong, Although I hate the fact that he's been gone for months, I don't blame him from running away because of people like you who put so much pressure on him and only see him for his wealth and power. You don't want him like you say you do, you just want the idea of him" I hissed as her face began to slowly drop.

She forced a smile down at me before chuckling lightly to herself. "And you think that when he comes back he would instantly run into your arms?" She questioned in a sarcastic tone. "Austin would rather kill himself than for his little fling with you to be exposed to the public, so don't push me to tell Ally because I've held back for too long" she said leaving me a little speechless.

"You know just because you have a lot of money doesn't mean you have to act this way, having a lot of money doesn't automatically put you ahead of others so-

"You don't know me Ally, you don't know anything about my life or what I've had to go through at all being that man's Daughter, you don't kno-" she stopped mid sentence before quickly clearing her throat and pulling her self back together.

I watched as she quickly walked over to the front door before grabbing her handbag to the side and turning back to face me. "Give up on Austin and go back to Michael, Ally" she spoke a little harshly. "You say you love him but do you really understand the kind of life he lives?! He's a Billionaire, he has people worshipping him at his feet every single day and begging for his attention, can you really live that life with him?" She asked holding a hard stare over at me. It was almost as if she was looking for the slightest bit of worriness and doubt on my face, but when she didn'g find it, she looked more deafeted than ever.

"I don't care about his Billions of dollars and his status and power... I just wanna be with him, and even if I have to compete with you to get him to choose me again, then I'll gladly do so" I spoke as she gaped over at me flabbergasted. Her lips quivered as she continued to stare at me for several seconds before quickly rushing out the front door.

I quickly covered my face with my hands and let out a heavy sigh before pacing back and fourth in the massive living room as I thought about everything Piper had said from Michael to Austin. I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead before laying down on the sofa behind me.

"Where are you?" I whispered as I gazed across the large picture of Austin hanging off the wall.

It amazed me that a lot of people were completely oblivious to why he had ran away in the first place, without getting to know the real reason behind it. Ever since from a young age, he had his time and privacy taking away from him, and even when he had surpassed his Father by making a billion dollars at 21, it had gotten much worse. Two years ago when I first started working for him I always thought that a man as ruthless as him could never be understood, little did I know that he was hiding so many secrets and emotions in his heart that he just desperately needed to let out. If only everyone truly cared to understand him more than he might never have ran away, and left me with such an empty feeling in my heart for the past five months.

I placed my head on the cushion as I continued to stare at the picture of him, gawking at his handsome face. I guess he just needed to be at a place where he can truly, honestly feel at peace, even if it was just for a little while longer...

My eyes quickly widened as I gasped loudly and sat up on the sofa before grabbing my handbag over to the side and swinging it over my shoulders. Of course! How could I have not realised it sooner. I turn to run over to the front door but quickly got stopped by Isabella strolling out the kitchen.

"I heard everything that happened with Miss Wilson, here I made you some tea" she smiled whilst walking over to me. I breathed in and out before running up to her and speaking up. "Isabella, I know where he is" I spoke breathing rapidly as her mouth hung low in shock.

She slowly placed the tea to the side before going to take my hand. "Y-You do? Are you sure Ally?" She asked looking deeply into my eyes.

"I'm sure" I said before quickly nodding my head. "I'll explain everything to you later Isabella but I have to go now, and please don't tell anyone that I know where he is" I spoke as we rapidly strolled over to the front door.

"Please bring him back Ally, knowing Mr Moon, if he refuses to come back, just take care of him" she smiled before placing a kiss on his forehead. I smiled back at her teary-eyed and gave her a quick hug before running out the mansion.

I then knew where he was and nothinf or nobody was gonna stop me from getting to him.

As I ran out his compound and down the street, it had started to rain but I could care less. Anyone who saw me would've thought I was crazy as I was running in the rain with a big smile plastered all across my face, and if only they knew why I felt so happy.

I then knew where he was and nothing or nobody was going to stop me from getting to him.

* * *

 _ **Where do you think Austin has been hiding all these months? the clue is near the ending of the chapter. Don't forget to review if you enjoyed the chapter because I certainly enjoyed writing it too, and also let me know what you thought of:**_

 _ **-Michael's reaction to Ally's rejection**_

 _ **-Trent leaving for Paris with Keira**_

 _ **-The news about Piper and Michael's previous marriage.**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

I turned of the engine of the mini cooper car I had rented before placing my hand on the steering and gazing out the small mansion.

It was the only place that nobody knew of, here in Santa Monica, California, it was the only place he could go to without worrying about anything and the only place he could truly live in peace, and I couldn't believe that it took me five whole months to remember this special place of his. Since this was the only mansion 15 minutes from an open road, it meant that Austin had more privacy, which led me to think how he had been coping since January and if he was really okay or not.

I took a deep breath before looking back at my luggage at the backseat and slowly opening the door. As I stepped out of the car the gentle Californian summer breeze quickly blew past me causing my hair to go in my eyes. I pushed my hair out of my face and ppaced my hands in my jean shorts pocket as my eyes scanned around the mansion for any trace for Austin. It was especially difficult lying to my mom and Alexis two days ago about why I was going to Santa Monica for a little while, but it was a risk I was truly willing to take as I couldn't go much longer without seeing him. My heart started to beat quickly and my hands clammed inside my pockets as I stared up at the safe mansion, before turning to look around the empty place.

As I looked up at the clear blue sky I started to think back to the first time Austin had taken me here in February last year. We had only spent a day here but it was then that I realized my growing attraction towards him and how much I wanted him, despite his drunken outburst towards the end.

But why would he show me; who had only been working for him for five months then, his secret and special place, why would he take me here even though we despised each other and promised for me not to tell anybody about it?... it was a thought that I could never get out of my head. He could've shown anybody, the previous life of his life, his sister, or even Dez, but he chose to show me instead. Why...?

I peered down at my white converse shoes before taking one last breath and looking back at the mansion. I felt a see of anxiety deep down in my stomach as I began to walk towards the house. As I slowly raised my hand to press the doorbell my throat instantly felt dry. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't extremely nervous, seeing that I haven't seen or heard from him for five months, but as anxious as I felt, I wouldn't turn back and head home for anything. I rang the bell a couple times and waited for five minutes but no answer. What if he wasn't here, what if he were somewherelse, what if I had gotten it wrong all this time?. Millions of questions started to fill my mind as I placed my hand on my head trying to think of what to do.

After several more minutes, I removed my hand from my head before walking over to the back. I gasped loudly as I spotted Austin's blue Lamborghini parked to the side. I covered my mouth before turning to look around the place but there was still no sign of him.

I groaned under my breath about to give up hope till my eyes narrowed over to the private beach to see a tall figure standing near the shore, facing the waves. Right then it was as if time had stopped and everything was moving around me in slow motion. The man that I had been waiting to return for a very long five months was now standing far away from me, and to say that I was feeling quite overwhelmed would certainly be an understatement. I wasn't wrong at all, he was here, and more importantly he was okay. I felt tears started to sprinkle onto my eyes as I continues gazing at his back for what seemed like forever. Even if I was instantly taken away or forced to come back home, I wouldn't care now that I had saw him again.

He slowly turned his body around to slowly walk back towards the mansion and I quickly hid behind the corner before peering at him in awe. He was more handsome than the last time I saw him. He was dressed in a dark blue unbuttoned shirt which exposed his abs, and black shorts. His blonde hair had grew a little long and he had a slight scruff down his chin. Although he had ran away to get away from everybody, his eyes seemed so distant and empty, almost as if he was desperately missing something. My stomach began to churn as he blew on his cigarette pressed between his lips beforw slowly walking in my direction, unaware that I was even there.

As he started to get closer, I started to become more and more nervous. I began to slowly take a couple steps back, only to end up tripping and falling over something.

"Ah!" I groaned under my breath, whilst placing my hand on the back of my head. I winced once more and grasped my bare knee to check for any injuries, before looking back up to see Austin staried down at me with an incredibly shocked expression evident on his cigarette slowly slipped out of his lips and down onto the ground as his mouth low whilst gaping at me dazed and bewildered. I gazed back up at him intensely as my heart felt as if it was going to beat out of my chest at any minute. It was as if everything had purposely went dead silent and the only thing you could hear were the sound of the waves gushing in the back. We held eye contact for so long that I almost forgot how to blink afterwards.

"Ally..." he whispered in an astonished tone. It was as if his voice had become more deeper and more hoarse. "How did you-" he stopped mid sentence before rubbing his eyes and letting out a deep sigh, remebering that I was the only one besides him who knew about this place.

I quickly got up from the ground and dusted of my jean shorts, whilst refusing to look away from him. I nervously took a step closer to him before speaking up. "I-I'm so glad you're okay, I- everyone has been really worried about where you've been all this time and they've been looking for you too" I said gazing up into his brown eyes that I dearly missed. He held a stern and blank look on his face as he took a step back away from me before speaking up. His words were like sharp daggers directly stabbing me in the heart. "What are you doing here?" He questioned before quickly shifting his eyes away.

My face slowly dropped as I interlocked my hands together before lowering my head. "Y-You were gone for five months... you left without even saying goodbye, all you did was kiss me and tell me to forget about you but I wish it was that easy to. I cried every night for you hoping that you loved me enough to come back, but-

"Its been five months Ally, I've moved on and forgotten about whatever I felt for you and I wish you had done the same" he said harshly cutting me off as I gazed up at him in distress whilst my heart ached in a great amount of pain. I couldn't believe what was happening. "I never should've ever taken you here so I wouldn't have to see your face right now! I left for a fucking reason and if you've come here to get me to go back and run that fucking company, then I suggest you save your breath and get outta here" he hissed before rolling his eyes away and walking off.

I clenched my fists trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes, before turning back around to follow him. How could I have thought that he would still love me after five months? How could I have beem so stupid...

I ran in front of him to block him from taking another step as I gazed up at him teary-eyed. "I didn't come here to try and get you to come back... I came here because I missed you and was going through hell not being able to see you" I stated choking up on my words. "But I should've known you would reject me again Austin, just like you did before you left". He quickly looked away to avoid seeing me cry. He grabbed hold of my shoulders and shoved me away before walking off again, causing me to nearly stumble onto the ground.

"I haven't finished!" I yelled after him before quickly wiping away the tear stain from my cheek.

"Well I have!" He yelled louder before turning back to face me. "I've had a lot of time to think being here for the past five months. You think I don't know the whole world is looking for me, with some thinking I'm dead?! Maybe I should really kill myself so everybody can leave me the fuck alone. Go home Ally, go and don't come back here and don't tell anyone where I am either" he uttered as I balled up my fists while quivering my lips rapidly.

"You're a coward" I muttered slowly taking a step towards him. "Are you planning to stay here forever because you're scared of going back to New York again?! Alexis, Dez, Isabella, all of your bodyguards and the people who work for you have been worrying about you non-stop, but you don't care, all because you wanna be left alone?! We all have things we don't wanna do in life and places we don't wanna be but you can't run away from all your problems and especially for the people who love and-

"That's enough!' He snapped quickly cutting me off.

"No!... I won't stop talking Austin, do you understand what I've been through these past five months all because I love you?! Why did you make me fall in love with you if you were gonna reject me and hurt me all the time huh?" I cried going to throw a punch at his chest but beforw I could he quickly grabbed hold of my hand.

He squeezed onto my wrist tightly as he gazed down into my eyes, almost as if he was in deep thought about something. I closed my shut and without hesitation I quickly shoved him away from me as my lips started to quiver rapidly once again. We stayed silent for several minutes not saying till Austin finally decided to speak up again.

"Like I said... its over between us" he spoke whilst clenching his jaw tightly and turning to look away. "I'm not the man for you Ally, which is one of the reasons why I left, I couldn't carry on breaking your heart and fucking up so I had to get away from you because if I didn't, I wouldn't have been able to control myself around you for much longer" he spoke whilst avoidinf my deep gaze.

"Austin... I-

"For god's sake do I have to spell it out for you! I-I don't feel anything for you anymore so leave me alone before I do something I'll regret" he snapped again before running his fingers through his long, blonde locks.

All the pent up anger and frustration I had been feeling for the past five months began to take control of my body. I balled up my fists trying to regain control of it, but not being able to take it anymore, I quickly raised my hand and slapped him hard across the face as a tear slowly rolled down my eye once again. He clenched his jaw and looked the other way before turning to punch the wall furiously causing me to slowly take a step back. I watched as he breathed in and out rapidly with his head hung low, whilst blood began to drip down his hand from his hard punch on the wall.

"Leave... I never wanna see your face again" he muttered as calmly as possible, leaving a hard lump in my throat. "Leave now!" He spoke raising his voice at me.

"That's all you ever say, isn't it!" I yelled not caring that he was angry and could possibly do something to me. "The next minute you ask me to leave and the next you ask me to stay... I can't do this anymore" I whispered quietly whilst staring down at the ground. "I'm tired of waiting for you, I'm tired of everything... I just wanna be happy Austin" I sniffed as he stayed silent whilst staring down at me.

"I guess coming here was a big mistake, I don't know what I was expecting anyway" I murmured before raising my head to look back up at him. "I can never understand you, and you can never understand me..." I whispered and with that I quickly walked past whilst avoiding eye contact with him.

Sobbing into my hands, I quickly ran out of the mansion and over to my car, where I quickly ran inside and sobbed louder. I buried my face into the steering wheel and tightly gripped onto it, allowing my emotions to rapidly pour out like a gushing mountain waterfall. Why did I ever think that things could possibly be different between us all because I came all this way, why did I think that even for the slightest bit he would be happy and thrilled to see me after not seeing each other for so long, why did I have all this faith inside me when it only ever ends up getting buried and crushed. I guess a person like me didn't quite deserve happiness in life after all.

After a while, I slowly tilted my head up the steering wheel and turn my head to look back at the mansion once more to see Austin surprisingly rushing towards my car. I closed my eyes and shook my head to make sure I wasn't dreaming before looking back at him as he breathed in and out before placing his hand on the roof and looking down at me.

He sighed to himself and looked around the place before speaking up. "Don't leave..." he uttered whilst gazing down into my eyes. He couldn't be possibly serious right now. "We need to talk" he said going to open the door for me but before he could, I quickly stopped him.

"You're full of shit Austin!" I snapped frustratingly before rolling my windows up a little. "Don't you get it, I came all this way to be with you but I can't anymore after what just happened. You don't know what you want half of the time and I don't think you understand that when you get angry like that it scares me... you terrify me Austin..." I whispered the last bit as a look of horror quickly flashed through his face. "I won't tell anybody that you're here so you can stay here alone for however long you want because I'm done. If I could take back these five months of worryimg and grieving over you back I'll do so in a heartbeat" I spoke harshly rolling the rest of the window up before starting up the engine.

That was one of the hardest thing I've ever had to say or do. I knew that it would cause more complications between us, but I was hurt and in pain yet again that I let my frustations about us get the better of me yet again. What was I supposed to do then, especially since going back to New York was the last thing on my mind.

"Look I wasn't thinking straight alright, I'm fucked up and a coward just like you said. I don't have intentions of going back to New York right now, but please... stay" he spoke whilst knocking on the glass.

My mind began to cloud up with different thoughts as I thought about the nature of our relationship. I looked back up at him once more before speaking up. "I can't..." I exclaimed as my eyes flooded with tears. He gazed at me intensely before sighing and lowering his head. I quickly turn my head back towards the road before placing my hands on the steering wheel and quickly driving off. I looked back up at him in the mirror near the window to see him running his hands down his face. I clutched onto the steering wheel tightly and quickly looked away before speeding up the car.

I thought that if I could get away from him quicker I would feel a little better, but I ended up feeling worse, much worse than I had felt after our fight.

* * *

A couple hours later it was now 6:30 pm, and I was sited in a small cafe somewhere in Santa Monica.

I stared down at my tea and cupcakes that I had barely touched because of my lack of apetite. A year and nine months... that was the time I had known him for then, and I never imagined things to ever get so real yet complicated. I was the only person who knew where he was hiding after all these months, but that didn't change the fact that I wanted nothing to do with him after what had happened today. I had made up my mind that once I got back to New York I would so everything in my power to move on just like he had, but I guess that if it was that easy to, I would've done it by then.

I sighed to myself before looking up at the small TV screen up in the corner as they continued to discuss about Austin's disapearance in the news. If only they knew. I turn my head to see a group of men in the far corner laughing to themselves whilst drinking heaps of beer. "That Austin Moon is one stupid son of a bitch" one of the men uttered causing the rest of them to laugh louder. "He resigned as CEO and ran away from his life of Billions, the dude's insane, rich people are fuckimg crazy" another man spoke before turning his attention back to the TV screen.

If only they knew why he had resignes and ran away in the first place. I guess when people looked at him, they all saw him for the Billionaire and powerful man he was, not the real him. I was then in a different city, but everywhere I went or turned to, Austin was always the topic of conversation. Never had I met a person who truly had an impact and effect on the world.

I continued to stare of into the distance for several more minutes till I felt a hand come into contact with my shoulder, and I quickly spun around to see a tall man with dark hair, dressed in a black tank top, and black jeans with sunglasses.

"Are you Ally Dawson?" The man asked folding his arms and peering down at me.

I scrunched up my face before looking around the place and speaking up. "Yes I'm Ally Dawson, how did you know my-

"Miss Cassidy Blair would like to speak to you outside" he spoke cutting me off and I quickly turn my head around to see a black expensive looking Aston Martin car parked outside the cafe. I hung my mouth low in astonishment as the backseat window slowly rolled down revealing Cassidy with dark shades. She stared over at me for a brief moment before rolling it back up.

"Um listen I have to go now and I don't have the time to-

"She said that if you refused that I should carry you out inside, please comply because I don't want to cause a scene" the man who I assumed to be her bodyguard uttered before looking back at the group of men near the back.

I sighed to myself and swung my handbag over my shoulders before getting up and strolling outside the car as he quickly followed from behind. As I reached the car, he opened the door for me and I thanked him before stepping inside and taking a seat besides Cassidy. I l glanced down at my bare lap before looking up at her as she threw her cigarette away before turning to face me. She was dressed in a tight red dress and a black fur jacket and her blonde hair was tied up. The last time I saw her was around the summer last year in Trish and Dez's party. Austin had ended things with her and after that day I had never saw her again, only on TV.

We sat in silence for a minute or two till she finally decided to speak up. "I was driving over to my movie shoot and I saw you sitting in that cafe window so I thought I'd stop and ask you what you're doing in Santa Monica?" She questioned, taking of her shades and throwing it to the side. I began to remember all the drama she had put me through and how she had asked me to quit being Austin's assistant numerous of times. At first it seemed unlikely that he would choose a beautiful model and actress like her over an ordinary girl lile me, but right then I was glad that he did.

"I uh... I came to visit an old friend from High school" I lied whilst scratching the back of my head. I couldn't possibly tell her that I travelled all this way just to see the Billionaire who had beem missing for five months.

She looked at me closely before crossing her legs and sighing to herself. "Listen, I know that you don't work for Austin anymore, but do you know where he is?... I was surprised when he announced his resignation, I always thought he would never leave that company" she muttered before lowering her head slightly. "Even though he doesn't want anything to do with me ever again, I hope he isn't at least dead" she muttered before rubbing her delicate palm.

"I don't know where he is..." I lied again before turning my head to look out the window.

We sat in silence for another brief while, each facing out the window. I could tell that she had desperately wanted to say a lot of things to me but couldn't find the right words too.

"You know the last time I saw him was when he dumped me for you" she hissed breaking the silence between us. "I always thought that he would love me forever, but when you came along things started to change. I'm not gonna apologise for the way I treated you because I don't regret any of it, if it wasn't for you, Austin and I would've been happily married right now" she hissed rolling her eyes away.

"Happily? It would've only lasted a couple months anyway" I groaned quietly under my breath causing her to shoot a glare at me.

She rolled her eyes and stared down at her shoes before speaking up again. "Listen Ally because I'm only ever gonna say this once... even though I hate to admit it, you made Austin smile and laugh more than I have ever been able to do and you understood him better than I did. I hated you for it because I knew that you were the only person who could get him to forget about his stressful life even for a little while and take his mind of everything" she sighed leaving me a little shocked. Those were the last words I ever expected to ever come out of my mouth.

"When we were dating he would often say your name when we slept together and sometimes in his sleep. When we went out on dates I would catch him completely unfocused and it was obvious that he was thinking about you, and when he would call you he would always have the biggest smile on his face... I couldn't pretend that he wasn't falling in love with you even though he denied it everytime I asked him. You were just suppsed to be his Assistant, he wasn't supposed to fall in love with you" she muttered before rubbing her forehead.

I stared up at her surprisingly, not believeing all the things he was saying. I watched as tears quickly filled her eyes, but before they could slip down her cheek she quickly fanned them away with her hands before taking a deep breath and speaking up again.

"He chose you over me, that has never happened before. He loved me for seven years but he chose his little assistant over me?" She scoffed before looking away from me.

"Even though that happened... I'm sure that he doesn't feel the same way about me as he did-

"Just go find him and be with him Ally!" She groaned quickly cutting me off. "I can't believe I just said that, but since I can't have him anymore, I guess it has to be you" she whispered the last bit slowly turning her head back to glance down at me. "And please don't let the Piper Wilson bitch end up with him, I see the way she clings onto him on TV, its disgusting and she's nothing but fake!" She hissed whilst rolling my eyes away.

I watched as she grabbed another cigarette out of her pack before quickly lighting it and turning her attention back to me. "You can get outta my car mow, I'm late for my last movie shoot" she said before flicking her hair back. Wow so much for the little pep talk.

"Thank you..." I whispered smiling up at her. She looked down at me and rolled her eyes before blowing her cigarette smoke into the air. I smiled thankfully up at her once more before slowly opening the car and stepping out of it. I watched as she looked back at me from inside before clicking her fingers, signalling for her bodyguard to quickly drive off.

I watched as her car drove of down the road before throwing my head up to look at the sun going down. As the gentle breeze slightly blew my short brown hair to the side a wide smile began to slowly appear on my face. I then knew what I had to do. Despite our messed up relationship and all of the complications to go with it, there was nowhere I'd rather be than with him.

It wasn't easy, it wasn't perfect, it was far from that, but I guess those were the things I had to hold on to no matter the circumstances.

An hour later, I pulled up in front of Austin's safe mansion.

I quickly stepped out of the car and looked around as the sun quickly went down. I took a deep breath and ran over to the beach to see that he wasn't there. Maybe he was inside, I thought to myself about to rush over to the front door, till I spotted him sitting inside his blue Lamborghini with his head placed down on the steering wheel. My eyes softened and my heart started to beat rapidly as I joined my hands together before slowly walking towards the car. I stared down at him for a brief while before gently knocking on the glass, causing his head to quickly shoot up at me.

"Ally..." I hear him mouth from inside. He gazed up at me for several seconds as tears began to sprinkle onto his eyes. He quickly opened his car and stepped out of it whilst gazing down at me astonished. "I... I came back because I dropped something when I fell over earlier and forgot to pick it up" I teased chuckling to myself as a tear slowly rolled down my eyes.

He gaped down into my eyes intensely and grasped through my short hair before cupping my cheeks with his large hsnds. There was heat between us, radiating, making us glow. The music faded from our hearing, and before I knew it he quickly pressed his lips onto mine. The air seemed to spin around me as I got up on my tip toes and clutched onto his neck desperately, never wanting this moment to end between us. His hands slowly dropped from my cheeks and snaked sround my waist, pulling me closer, as close as physicslly possible. The urgency in the kiss was unbearable. I wanted him; I wanted every fiber of his being and so much more.

"I never stopped thinking about you" he muttered through the kiss before lifting me up the ground and wrapping my legs around his waist. He quickly lead me inside the mansion not breaking the kiss between us. As we stepped inside he rapidly shut the door with one hand before slamming my back onto it. Our tongues swirled together in perfect harmony as pure ecstacy exploded around us.

"I never wanted to leave... I-I still love you, I've never stopped" I whispered through the kiss whilst running my fingers through his long locks.

A couple seconds later, he slowly pulled away before pressing our foreheads together and breathing rapidly, trying to catch his breath from our intense make out session. "I know..." he muttered before pushing a strand of hair behind my ears. "Close your eyes".

"The last time you asked me to do that you kissed me and ran away for five months" I sighed whilst placing my hand on his bare chest.

He smiled down at me and gently grasped my cheek before ppacing a soft kiss on my forehead. "I tried to run away from you, but when I got here you were all I could think about... I guess I must be really crazy about you huh" he whispered the last bit causing tears to instantly stream down my cheeks. He placed a kiss on my lips and wiped away my tears with his thumb before swooping me up bridal style, causing me to screech a little.

"Stay with me, right here..." he whispered pressing our foreheads together.

"Its what I came here for" I sniffed stroking the back of his hwir gently before lesning in to peck his lips.

Still carrying me, he slowly headed towards the direction of the stairs and up to his bedroom. It was truly one of the most happiest moments of my life.

* * *

 _ **Pretty emotional chapter, Austin and Ally have now finally reunited after five months. Do you think they will last this time? Don't forget to let me know what you think and also don't forget to review either. Again, you guys are awesome.**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

The sun peaked through the curtains, causing me to groan under my breath. I moaned from the tapping sunlight against my face before slowly opening my eyes. I yawned loudly and pushed my hair back before looking up to see Austin still fast asleep with his arms around my bare waist.

I smiled to myself and placed my head down on his chest as I continued to admire just how handsome and peaceful he looked. It had been three weeks and a half since I had been staying with him in the small mansion and it had been the best three weeks of my life. Sure we had our ups and downs and arguments most of the time, I mean when didn't we, but we manage to overcome it and move on. I never thought that it would ever be possible, but it was as id I had fallen more in love with him over the course of the three weeks. The whole world was still going crazy about the disappearance of Austin, and I knew that if anyone knew I was here with him I would be in serious trouble, but I just couldn't care less. All our lives we had both been searching for the one thing called peace and we had found that in being with each other.

I ran my hands down his hard six pack abs and traced along the cross tattoo on his chest before lifting my hand up to cup his cheeks. "I love you..." I muttered quietly smiling widely up at him.

"Say it again" he muttered in a deep, raspy voice before slowly opening his eyes and smirking down at me. "And how long have you been awake?" I chuckled before nuzzling closer to him.

In a swift motion he quickly pulled me on top of him and wrapped both arms around my waist causing me to laugh loudly. Our naked bodies pressed together as I leaned down to place a kiss on his lips. "Long enough to stare at you and pretend to go back to sleep when you woke up" he smiled as his hands slowly slid down my lower back. Sometimes It amazed me that we could have this much happiness after all we've been threw. We lived in peace with no distractions around us that I found myself wanting to remain here with him forever, but I knew that wasn't possible.

"I love you too..." he whispered quietly causing me to smile a wide smile. It still came as a great shock to me whenever he uttered those three words because I never would've thought that I would ever be involved in a relationship with one of the most famous Billionaire's in the world. What else could possibly go wrong?...

"Say it again" I grinned causing him to chuckle lightly.

He quickly flipped me over so he was now on top before moving down to my neck. I bit onto my lip to stifle in a moan and tightly gripped onto the bed sheets as he placed small kisses down my temple giving me a sensational feeling, while his fingers slowly trailed down to my most sensitive area. After a while he slowly moved down to my breast and I let out a frustrated moan before quickly pulling him back up to my lips.

"You like that huh?" He whispered as his fingers slowly thrusted inside me.

I dug my nails into his back and shut my eyes as my breathing began to increase. "Yes sir" I moaned excitedly causing him to smirk. He slowly removed his finger from inside me before flipping me over to my front and arching my back up. "You know it seriously turns me on when you call me that" he groaned under his breath whilst grasping my butt, causing me to chuckle lightly. He dug his hand into my hair, letting my head slowly lift up. He grabbed my chin and quickly tilted my head around to place a kiss on my lips before slowly thrusting inside me from behind as I gripped onto the bed sheets, allowing my moans to fill his ears.

Our mornings started of sensual and erotic the majority of the time. It was as if we lived of each other and fed of from each other's energies, and I couldn't be more happier.

After a while later of fooling around, we were then showering together.

"Its almost been four weeks that they've been dating and they've hardly argued or fought with each other, except from a couple days ago when Trent forget their dinner reservations and Keira got mad at him" I laughed explaining to him everything that's been happening with Trent and Keira in Paris, whilst scrubbing down his chiseled back.

He chuckled to himself and turned around to look down at me before grabbing the sponge and spinning me around. I grinned widely to myself as he gently scrubbed down my back, whilst placing small kisses on my head. At times like these it almost felt like we were married.

"Well I'm happy for them, before I left Trent came to me a while back and said that he didn't feel like he was making Lexi happy anymore, so I told him to do whatever he thought was right. She's 18 now, she'll get over it and hopefully move on" he spoke before placing the sponge to the side and wrapping his arms around me from behind. "I-I just wish that I could've prevented her from getting hurt, she really loved Trent" I sighed before gripping onto my arm.

"There was nothing you could've done" he muttered before grabbing my shoulders and spinning me back around to face him.

I examined his gorgeously sculpted body and his tattoos closely while biting my lip as water dripped down on it, before looking back up at his handsome face. He slowly raised his hands massaging my shoulders as we locked deep eye contact. I got up on my tip toes before gracefully swinging my arms around his neck and running my fingers through his wet hair so our noses were touching. I closed the gap between us and he quickly kissed back before lifting me up and gently slamming me against the wall.

"Are you in love with me or my body, Miss Dawson?" He smirked before pulling away from the kiss and pressing our foreheads together as hot water continued to drip down on us.

"Hm... both, Mr Moon" I teased whilst grasping his cheek. He rolled his eyes playfully and laughed to himself before pressing his lips onto mine once again, causing a bolt of electricity to quickly flow past us.

If being here with him would make the pure happiness we felt last forever, then I was prepared to make it happen.

Two hours later, it was now 11 am and we were downstairs in the kitchen.

I watched as Austin stacked up the omelettes we made on a plate, whilst gently rubbing his back. Since he's had maids and chefs do everything for him his whole life, it amazed me that he knew how to cook, and he was pretty good at it too.

"You know you never told me who thought you how to cook" I said shifting closer to me.

He glanced down at me and smirked before speaking up. "Well I thought myself, Isabella is my head maid but sometimes I tell her to take a couple days off because I can handle myself" he stated before winking down at me. I blushed lightly before picking up the plates and strolling back inside the room as he quickly followed. "Is there anything you don't know how to do Mr Moon?" I smirked before taking a seat on the sofa.

"Not necessarily" he answered shaking his head before sitting besides me and we both erupted into laughter.

He pulled me up from besides me and sat me down on his lap and I smiled to myself before cutting him a piece of omelette and holding it up to his mouth. He slowly snaked his arms around my waist as he ate the omelette and I ran my fingers through his hair before picking up the remote to the side and turning on the TV. Like always, they were discussing about Austin on the news. I quickly turned my head to look down at him as his eyes fixated on the screen whilst holding a blank expression on his face, but I could tell that he was completely dazed by the whole thing.

 _'The head of the trade market at Strattmon. Inc co-operations; Mr Dez Worthy, has said to have quit his important role in the company earlier this morning. Its been almost six months since the former CEO and Billionaire; Austin Moon announced his resignation publicly, and it seems like quite a few people are starting to follow, in what some call his selfish footsteps'._

My mouth hung low as the screen instantly cut to Dez walking out the Strattmon Inc. building in New York as reporters and Paparazzi's quickly surrounded him, bombarding him questions as to why he had decided to quit. I watched as he took of his shades and sighed before turning to look into the camera. "Mr Worthy, since Mr Moon resigned the company hasn't been the same, do you think you'll be making it worse by leaving?" A reporter asked.

Dez lowered his head and rubbed his eyes before looking back in the camera. "With all do respect to Mike Moon, he founded Strattmon Inc. and ran the company for over 30 years but he has certainly lost his touch" Dez stated bluntly as I felt Austin's muscles began to tense up. "The only person that can run that company back there and bring it back to its credibility is Austin Moon, I-I don't know where he is and we're still doing all we can to find him, but until we find him I can no longer be apart of Strattmon Inc, he's the real boss and Mike Moon knows it too" he spoke putting back his shades and walking off, and the screen instantly cut back to the news reporters in the studio as they continued to speak about the issue.

I slowly turn my head to look back at Austin as he gazed over at the screen with an almost unreadable expression. I went to cup his cheek but he quickly caught my hand before gently pushing me of his lap and turning of the TV.

He sighed to himself and rubbed his eyes before leaning back on the sofa. "What should I do now?" He asked looking back up at me. I smiled a small smile before placing my hand on his lap and rubbing it gently. "Whatever you feel is right... you don't have to go back now but think about it" I whispered before sighing a little to myself. "I'll go get you some water" I smiled placing a kiss on his forehead before getting up to walk towards the kitchen.

As I entered the kitchen, I slowly turned back around to see Austin gazing over at me. I shot him a hopeful smile before blowing a kiss at him and a smile started to slowly creep up on the corner of his lips. I placed the side of my head at the door before going to get a glass cup out of the cupboard. I knew he had zero intentions of going back since the company caused him nothing but stress and misery, but seeing Dez quit because of him might have triggered something inside him a little.

I placed my back on the fridge and brought out my phone from my pocket to check of any missed calls from my mom. As I read through her texts, I smiled to myself before going into my email to see an announcement about my favourite band performing at an open concert two hours loudly. I gasped loudly and covered my mouth causing Austin to come rushing inside the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?" He questioned walking closer to me.

I nodded my head and grinned before showing him the email. "My favourite band Imagine Dragons are having an open concert at 2pm, only two hours from here" I explained whilst smiling widely to myself. "I've invited them to some of my parties a couple times, they couldn't get over the fact that they were standing inside my mansion" he smirked, slipping his hands into his pockets. "I would take you there, but I can't exactly go out in public" he said turning to walk back into the living room as I followed from behind.

"Have you ever been to any concerts before?" I asked taking a seat besides him.

"Well no, I was far too busy for that, but I've had numerous of musical guests come and perform in some of my special events" he explained causing me to playfully roll my eyes.

I gazed up at him amusingly as an idea quickly popped into my head. "Well why don't we go to the Imagine dragons later on, since you've never been to one it'll be a shame for you to miss out now" I said as he arched his brow up at me in confusion. "You know sometimes I wish I could walk out in public without people instantly freaking out and rushing up to me, plus it doesn't help that I've been hiding all this time" he said before placing his hand down my thigh.

"You can wear a disguise, and plus your hair is a little longer now so I don't think anyone will easily recognise you right away... you've been stuck doing things you didn't want to your whole life... I just wanna give you a normal life for a little while" I said gently grasping the slight scruff on his chin, whilst couldn't help but feeling incredibly excited

He gazed down into my eyes and smiled before letting out a deep breath. "The disguise better be pretty good" he said before taking my hand and kissing it. I placed a quick kiss on his lips before taking his hand and pulling him upstairs.

After a while, we were stood at the back garden near the pool.

I covered my mouth trying to hold in my laugh as I looked up at Austin's disguise. He was dressed in a black hoodie with the hood covering his head, black jeans and shoes. He wore dark shades to cover up his face and a fake dark brown beard with a plaster on his nose. He almost looked unrecognisable. "This is crazy" he laughed interlocking our hands as we strolled inside the mansion and over to the front door. "And what about you, won't people recognise you as my assistant?" He questioned whilst stroking his fake beard causing me to laugh.

"Probably, but I'm nowhere near as famous as you, so I only have to wear this" I smirked holding up my sunglasses and putting it back on. Even though his disguise was impeccable, we both knew that there was still a slight chance of somebody possibly recognising him, but we were having too much fun to even think about that.

He quickly picked me up and threw me over his shoulders before stepping out the front door as I screeched loudly. He held onto me tighter so I couldn't struggle out of his tight grip before slapping my butt, and I'd be lying if I said that didn't turn me on a little. I opened my eyes to see him walking in the direction of my small mini cooper.

"If we take my Lamborghini to the concert, it'll draw some attention to us so give me your keys, I'll drive" he spoke before placing me back on the ground. I brought out the keys and held it up to his face and as he was about to take it off me, I quickly pulled it back before turning to open up the drivers seat. "I rented this car, so I'm driving" I winked before stepping inside the driver's seat. I watched as he smirked over at me before looking around and making his way into the passengers sest. Even though this was probably the first time he's ever stepped foot in a car like this, since he's normally used to Limo's and expensive cars, he didn't complain even one little bit.

We leaned in and pressed our lips together before I started up the engine and drove off.

15 minutes later, after we had arrived out in the open road, I glanced over at Austin as he avoided looking out the window and I could tell that he was a little nervous. If anyone was to recognise him it would surely cause a whole lot of trouble and that was something that I couldn't let happen no matter what. I squeezed onto his hand which was placed on my thigh before stopping the car near a gas station and turning my full body towards him.

"Are you okay?" I asked gently kissing his hand. He was about to speak up but was quickly cut off by a man knocking on his glass window. His clothes were rumpled and tattered and he had a scruffy beard and looked quite thin, and my eyes started to soften as I realised that he was homeless. Austin looked back at me before slowly rolling down the window to speak to the man.

"G-Good day sir, good day ma'am" he said nodding his head at me. "I was wondering if y'all have some spare change please, I haven't eaten anything in almost a week so anything will do" the man pleaded turning to look down at Austin. I guess the disguise was fairly strong and working since he didn't recognise him at all.

Austin stared up at the man for a brief moment before speaking up. "How long have you been out on the streets for?" He questioned briefly. "For five years now, when my wife and I divorced she took everything including our kids and then I... I had nothing left" the man explained morosely before hanging his head low.

I watched as Austin pulled out his wallet from his pocket before bringing out a large sum of money causing the man's eyes to slowly widen in shock. "This is $2000, I want you to promise that you won't spend it on drugs but go and start a new life for yourself" he spoke before handing the man the money as I stared up at him in awe. The man slowly took the money from Austin as tears began to appear in his eyes. "I-I only asked for a small change, but thank you sir, god bless you" the man exclaimed before bowing his head at Austin and walking off.

Austin looked back at him and smiled before walking off and I rubbed his shoulders gently before starting the car back up and driving off.

"That... that was amazing, you just changed his life" I exclaimed as he gently ran his fingers through my hair. "The homeless are less fortunate as I am, so I do my best to try and help them anyhow... its how I meg Dez" he said briefly.

"What do you mean?" I asked scrunching up my face in confusion.

He pulled his hood down letting his blonde hair blow in the wind and adjusted his shades before speaking up. "11 years ago when I was 16 and he was 17, I saw him freezing whilst sitting alone on a park bench. He looked like he was ready to give up on life so I invited him to stay at my mansion until I bought him a house. He came to all of my business meetings and travelled with me, and when I took over the company at 21 I made him the head of my trade market" he explained leaving me a little surprised. To a lot of people Austin was seen as ruthless and greedy, but I had come to realise that he truly cared for people and always tried to make their lives better.

He had everything that people could want in life, and even though people might have called him selfish and idiotic for running away from his lavish Billionaire lifestyle, he finally felt settled and at peace, but at the back of his mind he knew that he had to go back someday.

A while later, we arrived at where the concert was being held outside.

Austin quickly pulled his hood back up as we stepped out of the car together. I took of my sunglasses and placed it at the top of my head before looking around as people made their way towards the stage for the performance. I breathed out a sigh of relief as nobody looked our way or seemed to recognise Austin. "Its working" I whispered up at him before chuckling to myself.

"This is the craziest and most risky thing I've ever done" he muttered before running his large hand down my cheek. He leaned down and placed a kiss down on my lips before helping him quickly fix his fake beard. We laughed quietly to ourselves about to walk over to the stage till we got stopped by someone calling my name.

"Ally... Ally Dawson?" I quickly spun around to see a guy with light brown hair and blue eyes walking towards our direction. He held a big smile on his face and I stared at him for a little longer till it finally clicked. "Gavin!" I gasped before staring at him a little shocked. Gavin and I dated throughout Sophomore year of High school till he had to move away with his mom. He quickly made his way over to me and pulled me in for a tight hug whilst lifting me up the ground. I hugged him back for several more seconds before looking back at Austin as he crossed his arms while holding a stern look over at Gavin.

"You're still as small as ever Ally, what are you doing here and how's Trent, your mom, and sister?" He asked, oblivious to Austin's existence. "Oh I'm just here for a little holiday" I replied whilst nodding my head at him.

He took of his leather jacket and threw it over his shoulder before looking back down at me. "Well you look great, and you cut your hair too, it suits you" he smiled before lifting his head back up to look at Austin.

"Hey man I'm Gavin, Ally and I dated in High school, are you a friend of hers?" Gavin questioned before holding out his hand for Austin to shake.

Austin stared down at his hands for a brief moment before pulling me closer to him. "I'm her boyfriend" he introduced shaking his hand and I couldn't help but feel giddy inside since he had never referred to himself as mine before. I looked up at them as they continued to shake hands with neither of them seeming to not let go. After a while, Austin slowly pulled his hand away before turning to face me. "Say dude, you look a little familiar" Gavin muttered gazing up at Austin closely and my heart began to beat quickly. He stared at him for several more seconds before shrugging it off causing me to breath out a sigh of relief.

"So Ally, how you've been all this time? Is Keira okay, last time I heard she hot diagnosed with Leukaemia?" He said eagerly before crossing his arms and staring down at me.

"She got cured last year, we were all very happy. She's actually in Paris with Trent right now for an apprenticeship with this fashion designer" I explained leaving him in shock. "Keira and Trent? Last time I was around they hated each other, how did that happen" he laughed whilst shaking his head.

"I'm glad I ran into you again Ally, I heard you were Austin's Moon's assistant for a while, that must have been awesome since the dude's fucking loaded" he chuckled and I slowly turned my head around to see Austin leaning back on the car with his arms crossed.

"Um you know it really wasn't about the money, I-

"What are you talking about?" Gavin laughed quickly cutting him off. "Its not everyday you get a job working for a Billionaire, I mean why would anyone wanna work for him besides his money, the dude's an arrogant and selfish cunt. He quit and ran away just like that? What's wrong with being CEO of a multi-billion dollar company? Nothing. Rich people are over dramatic, am I right?" He laughed as my smile began to quickly drop. I guess everyone would always have the same idea about him. Its sad how nobody truly understood.

I avoided looking back at Austin knowing how pissed off he must be to hear all that, and seeing that he had a high temper, I could sense how he was trying to keep calm.

"It was nice seeing you ago Gavin but I have to go" I spoke bluntly about to turn around to walk back to Austin, but before I could he quickly stopped me by grabbing hold of my hand. "C'mon Ally you can't leave just like that we haven't seen each other in like six years, listen I'm not really doing anything tonight so why don't we go out to dinner to catch up on things?" He asked. I forced a smile up at him about to speak up but was quickly cur off by Austin.

"Dinner?! You do realise you're asking my girl out on a date right in front of me right?" Austin scoffed before opening up the car door. "Wait inside, we're leaving after I'm done talking to him" he hissed angrily before placing his hand down on my back. "But the concert, I-

"I don't give a fuck about the concert Ally just wait inside!" He snapped startling me a little. I stared up at him as his jaws began to clench tightly. Knowing how dangerous Austin whenever he was furious, I sighed to myself before stepping back inside the car. He slammed the door shut after me and glanced down at me for a brief while before turning to face Gavin.

"Relax man, what's your problem, its just a friendly dinner" Gavin hissed raising his voice a little at Austin.

"There's no such thing as a friendly dinner! And you surprisingly have a lot of balls to try and disrespect me and take what's mine" Austin uttered intimidatingly causing Gavin to slowly take a step back away from him. Gavin glared over at him before barging past him and turning around to look down at me as I peered up at him from inside the car. "You can do better Ally, your boyfriend here is a fucking control freak, I'm surprised you don't have a big red mark on your cheek from where he's probably hit you right?"

Before I knew it Austin quickly threw a punch at him causing him to fall to the floor as people started to quickly gather around. As he bent down to throw multiple punches at him, I quickly rushed out the car before doing my best to try and stop him. "Austin please stop" I pleaded hugging my arm around his waist and leading him back towards the car. "A lot of people are starting to gather, if you carry on they might notice you, please" I whispered.

He glared down at Gavin before looking back down at me and I felt his muscles began to slowly calm down. "Look at me Austin, its okay, just calm down" I whispered before raising my hand to cup his cheeks. He let out a deep breath and nestled his hand into mine whilst relaxing to my touch and I smiled a small smile before turning back to look at Gavin to see him coughing up blood.

"S-Since when did you start going for guys like that Ally? Shouldn't you be allowed to make your own decisions if you wanna come to dinner with me or-

"The answer was going to be no anyway... goodbye Gavin" I spoke bluntly before stepping back inside the car with Austin.

Throughout the car ride back home he had barely said anything and whenever I went to touch him he would push me away and tell him that he wasn't in the mood. Despite starting a fight with Gavin about me, I could tell that he was mostly annoyed about what he had previously said about him. The whole world saw him for something he wasn't, and that was enough to drive anyone crazy.

* * *

Hours later, it was 8:30 pm and I was in the kitchen talking to Trent and Keira on a video call whilst Austin was upstairs.

I placed my arms down on the counter staring at my laptop screen as I watched the both of them laugh along to something they had saw on TV several seconds ago. Although I was there physically, my mind was still thinking about Austin. When we had gotten home, he had kept quietly himself to think about a lot of things, mostly regarding what had happened today.

After a while, I quickly snapped back to reality before focusing my attention back on Trent and Keira. "Guys I forgot to ask last time, how's this three and a half weeks been, Keira I hope you aren't giving Trent any trouble" I chuckled causing her to roll her eyes away.

"Its been hell Ally, I regret coming here with her" Trent teased laughing to himself as she quickly removed her head from his lap to face him. "Well I wish you never came either" she smirked before crossing her arms. "Then I'll go back tomorrow morning" he shrugged earning a punch to the chest by her. I smiled to myself as they slowly leaned in for a kiss before laughing afterwards. Who would've thought that they would ever be that happy.

"How's Santa Monica Ally?" Keira asked laying back down on Trent's lap and hugging onto his arm. I couldn't tell them that I was here with Austin so I had made up a whole completely different story.

"Its great, much more sunnier than New York" I chuckled before taking a bite out of the biscuits that I had made for Austin and I yesterday. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom" said Keira before placing a kiss on Trent's cheek and getting up to run towards the bathroom causing me to laugh.

Trent stared back at her smiling to himself before turning to look back at me. "It hasn't been easy Alls, we fight almost everyday but I wouldn't go back to New York and leave her for anything" he stated before picking up one of her make-up brushed on the table and playing with it. "Listen when you get back make sure Alexis is okay, I've been trying to call her to talk things out and properly apologise but she won't answer my calls. Even though we're not together anymore I still care about her a lot, so please let me know if she's okay" he spoke before sighing to himself.

"I'll make sure Trent, I gotta go now but I'll talk to you later, love you" I smiled before waving goodbye at him. "Love you too" he winked before closing down the video call.

I closed down my laptop and finished eating the rest of the biscuits before walking back inside the living room. I looked over at the clock and sighed to myself before slowly making my way up the stairs and over to mine and Austin's bedroom. I took a deep breath before slowly opening the door and stepping inside to see him sitting on the edge of the bed with his head low. I pressed my back against the door and gazed over at him worriedly for a brief while before slowly walking up to him. I nestled inside his parted legs and slowly wrapped my around his neck before gently stroking his hair.

"I wanted to come check up on you, are you okay?" I asked as he slowly snaked his arms around my waist before sitting me down on his lap.

"I am now" he whispered before slowly taking my hand and kissing it. "I've been thinking about what happened today with your ex boyfriend and... I realised that it was partly right, I need to work on my anger, and I need to do so for you... because I don't wanna lose you again" he exclaimed inter-wining our hands together.

I grasped through his lips with my thumb before pressing our foreheads together. "You're not gonna lose me again Austin, I-

"I probably will Ally, I manage to fuck everything up so I'll probably end up losing the thing that matters most to me again" he sighed quickly cutting me off. "I have this temper that I can't control and whenever I get mad at you I can see how scared you are and it makes me feel like shit because I never wanna hurt you, I never thought that I would be this invested in you, but now that I am, I-I don't know if I can make you happy forever with the way I am... nobody understands me the way you do Ally" he muttered before lowering his head.

"You've made me happy this almost four weeks I've been with you" I whispered causing him to slowly lift his head back up. "Every morning that I wake up next to you and all the times that I've gotten to spend with you during the day has made me so happy. I wish we could stay here forever but I know that we can't... I-I'm scared of losing you more Austin" I exclaimed as tears began to sprinkle into my eyes. He pierced deeply into my eyes for a brief while before pushing my hair back and placing a kiss on my forehead.

"This morning when I heard that Dez quit until I return it made me even more confused" he sighed before placing his hand over mine. "Everybody thinks that I'm fucking selfish and that I'm a fool for leaving the company behind and going into hiding... all my life I've done things especially to please that old man and that witch, I was done with the company the second after I announced my resignation, but now I don't know what to do" he murmured quietly gripping onto my waist. I ran my fingers through his hair and placed his head down on my chest before speaking up. "Whatever you decide to do I'll always be here for you" I whispered before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"You promise?" he asked lifting his head up from my shoulders to look up at me.

"I promise..." I smiled before leaning down and pecking his cheeks softly. "I'll go get us some snacks, I'll be right back" I said grasping his cheeks before getting up from his lap and walking towards the door. I placed my hand on the door knob before turning back around to see him smiling at me. I smiled back and winked over at him before walking out the bedroom. The same problems he was having before he left the company were beginning to come back to him as he decided on what the right thing was to do, and I couldn't help but feel more worried. I knew that his stress was twice as much, but he refused to show half of it because of my sake.

I strolled down the stairs and sighed a small sigh about to walk towards the kitchen but stopped as I heard an engine go of outside. I scrunched up my face in confusion seeing that no one ever drove past here as it was a private area. I waited a little while longer to hear it again, and when I didn't I shrugged to myself before walking into the kitchen to bring out some snacks for Austin and I. As I went to bring some juice out of the fridge, I heard a noise coming from outside and I quickly placed the snacks down on the counter before heading out the kitchen and over to the front door. I slowly twisted the door knob open before stepping outside. I looked around not seeing a car or anybody in sight and I sighed deeply before rubbing my forehead. Maybe I was going crazy.

I crossed my arms before throwing my head back to look up at the night's sky. Even though Austin was at the place where he felt most at peace, the stress from several months back had began to come into his head, and I wished I knew what to do about it. I was used to fixing things around me ever since from a young age, but this was something that I found impossible even for myself.

Rubbing my hands together, I slowly turned back around to head back inside the mansion, but before I could I felt a hand quickly come into contact with my mouth behind. My eyes widened as I tried my best to struggle out of the tight grip this mysterious person had on me but he was far too strong. After a while I quickly found the strength to elbow him in the stomach. Daring not to look back at him, I turned to run back inside the house but he quickly grabbed onto me tighter before holding a small cloth up my nose. I tried to scream but he quickly covered my mouth with his hands and several seconds later I found myself getting dizzy.

I didn't remember what happened next, all I remembered was my eyes slowly closing against my will and slowly falling into the arms of the mysterious person.

* * *

 _ **Woah, oh shit! didn't see that coming?. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think will happen to Ally in the next chapter and also what you thought of the chapter overall. xox**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

My eyes slowly fluttered open as I tried to remember what had previously happened. Was it all a dream? I thought to myself. My bold felt weak, almost as if something was tightened around me, and I was being drained out as each minute passed. I called out Austin's name over and but he didn't come and I was beginning to panic.

I breathed in and out before looking down to see that I was tied up in a chair and a cold shudder quickly trickles down my spine. As my breath hitched I rapidly glanced around nervously to see that I was sited in the middle of a dark room. The room was so dark, I made sure my eyes were open, fearing I had gone blind. I gathered my courage to call out a hello, hoping against hope that someone would answer, and when nobody did, panic instantly shot through me. Just how did I end up here?. Cold hesitant light streamed in through a cracked window, casting eerie shadows on the wall as I desperately tried to loosen the rope around me.

I groaned loudly as I gaped around trying to find something to get me outta here till my eyes narrowed to two tall macho men strolling inside the room. They were dressed in a black suit with dark shades to cover up their eyes. I gazed over at them seemingly as they stopped opposite the room from each other not saying a word. I held a puzzled look on my face before trying to struggle out of the tight grip. After a while I was beginning to get very angry and fed up.

"What the hell is going on here? How did I end up here? Untie me right now!" I snapped. They hold a blank and straight look on their faces as they stood still, not even bothering to glance over at me. Now I was very pissed off. "Hey did you hear what I said, you can't just kidnap someone!" I yelled as my mind instantly thought back to what happened. All I remembered was being forced against my will by someone when I stepped out of the safe mansion, and I guess they ended up bringing me here but for what?. I lowered my head as I started to think about Austin and how worried he must be of me.

Why did things like this have to happen? We were in a safe place away from people so how could someone possibly find out where we were, and what exactly did they want from me. All we truly wanted was peace so why was there still constant obstacles even though we were miles away from all of our problems.

"Please let me go, I don't know what you want from me but just let me go please" I pleaded earning a slight chuckle from them. "We're just following orders" one of the men uttered before taking of his shades and my eyes slowly widened as I quickly recognized him as the homeless man Austin gave money to earlier today. He sent me a sly smirk before dusting of his suit and putting his shades back on. I stared over at him bewildered as I tried to figure out what the hell was going on. I couldn't believe that we were tricked by a fraud.

My petite body began to ache from the tight rope around me as I looked down my bare lap on confusion. "Austin..." I muttered quietly to myself before trying to struggle out of the grip once again. After a while of struggling, I let out a deep sigh almost giving up. My ears were soon filled with the clicking of heels walking down the hallway and as they came closer and closer I slowly looked up to see Piper walking into the room and my mouth quickly hung low in shock. She was dressed in a short, tight black dress, and pressed between her lips was a cigar which she slowly blew into the air creating a cloud of smoke around her. She gazes at me with a straight and stern expression before strolling over to the supposed 'homeless' man who brought out a gun from his pocket before handing it over to her.

My heart began to beat quickly as she slowly made her way closer to me. She blew the cigarette smoke down in my face, causing me to cough a little.

The room was silent, and the only thing you could hear were the sound of her heels slowly circling around me. I couldn't believe that she had ordered these two to kidnap me, I knew she was crazy but I had never expected her to ever do something like this.

After a while of torturing and sickening silence I finally decided to speak up. "W-What is going on here?... h-how did you know where-

"Oh shut up!" She hissed quickly cutting me off. I watched as she held the gun in one hand before throwing her cigar on the ground and stepping on it. "Dylan, Jackson... go to the entrance and look out for anybody" she ordered clicking her fingers at the two men and they quickly nodded their heads before proceeding to head out towards the door.

"Why would you trick Austin into pretending to be homeless when you were really working for Piper?!" I snapped as he stopped to look back at me. "He gave you $2,000 out of kidness and you tricked him! You piece of shit!" I cursed as he clenched his haw whilst glaring over at me. "Dylan go now!" Piper snapped placing her hand on her hips and the two quickly hurried out of the room leaving me and Piper alone.

Blood began to quickly boil up inside me as she slowly loosed her hair from her bun, letting it fall down to her waist. "Why did you kidnap me" I questioned harshly, causing her expression to grow more furious.

She stared down at the silver pistol down in her hand then back at me before speaking upm "I came to Santa Monica a couple days ago for a business meeting and saw you doing some groceries so I followed you back and saw you run up to Austin and kiss him at that little mansion he's been hiding in all this time" she chuckled whilst pacing back and fourth in the room. "I followed you today and had Dylan interfere as homeless, it was certainly a clever disguise Austin had, I almost didn't recognise him, and of course the little incident with your ex boyfriend was very pleasant" she laughed before crossing my arms as I began to get very annoyed. I couldn't believe all what.

I glanced ovee at the gun in her hand a little terrified before speaking up. "Y-You had no right to-

"I had no right?!" She snapped quickly cutting me off. "You certainly a bigger fool than I thought Ally. Austin's parents, the US government and everybody has been searching for him for almost six months now, but here you are with him. Do you know how the Strattmon Inc. Co-operations is fallinf back in New York without him? And instead of you to get him to come back to where he belongs you parade along with him like this is some fucking fairytale! You're crazy in the head if you think that what you both have will last... what does a poor and useless little girl like you have to offer him anyway?... nothing but sex I suppose" she muttered the last bit whilst playing with the gun in her hand.

I gazed up at her angrily whilst rapidly breathing in and out. "You psycho bitch!" I spat out in disgust earning a hard slap to the face from her.

I squirmed a little in pain before letting out a loud groan and trying once more to struggle out of the tight ropes. "Austin and I have talked about him going back to the company but he has no intentions of doing so right now!" I yelled as my hands began to shake rapidly. "What we have going on right now is nothing of your business and who do you think you are following us around?! I'm aware that the whole world is searching for him, but he deserves some privacy, especially away from people like you!"

She raised her hand to hit me again but quickly stopped mid air. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair before going over to flip over the table near the side furiously. I watched as she turned her back to me whilst rapidly breathing in and out before turning to face me a couple minutes later.

"I'm sure the whole world would be quite thrilled to hear where Austin has been hiding all these months and that he's been with his former assistant who isn't even in the same league as him" she spoke causing my eyes to slowly widen. "Can you imagine the uproar that will cause Ally?... you see Austin deserves a woman who measures along rhe same class as him and can handle his lifestyle, not a 20 year old girl like you who ruins everything and leads people on all because she's selfish!" She yelled walking back to me and I could tell she was referring to Michael.

"What happened with Michael was a mistake so don't you dare uses that against me, he showed me his true colours and the kind of person he was along so-

"Michael's dead!" She yelled quickly cutting me off and the room had quickly fell silent.

It couldn't be, it just couldn't be true. I blinked and stared over at her in pure horror. My hands trembled as I tried to proceed what she had just uttered. My heart was racing wildly and I felt breathless. Somehow I couldn't seem to hear anything after that, only the echo of Piper's short but deadly words. How could this possibly happen?! My eyes paced around the floor as I was left speechless and in shock to the horrendous and tragic news.

"Are you happy?" She scofded taking a step closer to me. "I found him dead at his apartment a week ago and its all your fault... he probably killed himself because of you, because of all what you did to him... you should be ashamed of yourself!" She spat out in disgust. "He was my first husband, the first man I ever fell in love with him... Eight years ago was ready to give up all of my wealth for him if I didn't stupidly cheat on him which led to our dirvorce... but now he's gone and you took him away because of your selfish ways!" She yelled as a tear streamed down my cheek and I couldn't help but feel more and more guilty by the second.

I hung my head low as Piper continued to yell down at me. "Why was it so hard for you to love him huh? He was nothing like his brother, he was a good man! But you still chose Austin in the end... I wanted Austin but now you both make me sick, he'a a fool for ever falling in love with a girl like you" she spat out before runninf her fingers through his hair.

"I-I didn't know he w-was gonna kill himself, I-

"Oh shut up!" She snapped quickly cutting me off. "You didn't know? Well now you do! And I hope Austin dies next so you can lose another man in your life, just like how your useless, unfortunate Father died nine years ago, am I right?" She spoke up and my head quickly shot up at her. "T-Take that back" I stuttered as I began to shake rapidly. "I said take that back! You don't know anything about my family and what I've had to go through for them!" I yelled whilst holding back the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes.

"Am I supposed to feel sorry of your miserable horrible life?! yell all you want Ally, Austin's not gonna be here to comfort you and tell you everything's gonna be okay" she muttered harshly, and not a split second later, my phone began to ring in my pocket.

Piper froze up for several seconds before quickly diving her hands into my pocket and pulling out my phone. She flicked away the tear stain on her cheek almost as if it were a bug before showing me the Callee Id and my eyes quicjly softened as I saw that it was Austin. "I'm gonna answer it and tell him that you went out to the store downtown to pick up some groceries, if you tell him where you are the things aren't gonna end well for you Ally" she threatened before holding the gun up to my head.

Her eyes were filled with desperation and rage. It was as if this was a different person that Austin had introduced me to last year. I quivered my lips as a tear slowly rolled down my eye in distraught it. She scoffed at me before answering the phone and putting it on speaker and I was instantly met with the sound of Austin's voice.

"Ally, where the fuck are you?! I went into the shower and when I came out you weren't in the mansion" he hissed frustratingly. Although he sounded incredibly annoyed and pissed off, I couldn't be more relieved to hear the sound of his voice.

My fingers twitched as I looked up at the gun that Piper was pointing at my head before glancing up at her as she peered at me in disgust. I lowered my head whilst trying to stop myself from bursting into tears before speaking up. "I... I just went to the store downtown to pick up a few things, I-I'll be back soon" I stuttered whilst trying to stop my voice from breaking on every word. "If you went out to pick up a few things why is your car still parked outside, are you lying to me Austin?" he questioned suspiciously causing Piper to roll her eyes over to the back of her head.

"N-No I'm not lying I just thought I'd leave the car behind and walk since its such a nice night out" I uttered as tears continued to stream down my cheek.

Austin sighed to himself and paused for several seconds before speaking up again. "You know I hate you going out in the night alone, I don't trust all these Californian guys around you, which store are you in, I'll come wait for you outside?" he asked as Piper's eyes began to slowly fill with hurt and anger. "I-Its okay Austin, like I said I'll be back soon okay... I love you" I sniffed whilst whispering the last bit.

"I love you too... but wait, are you crying, Ally-" before he could finish his sentence Piper quickly hung up the phone and threw it down on the ground.

"P-Please stop, whatever you need I'll do it, just let me go back to him please" I pleaded while choking up on my words. She scoffed to herself before circling around me with her arms crossed between her chest. "You really don't get it do you Ally... you see Austin's company is in partnership with my Father's and when Strattmon Inc. falls, my Father's company falls too" she explained briefly. "I don't expect you to understand anything about business, but Austin is the best businessman in New York and one of the best in the world, he knows how to make money like nobody can and in life that's all you need. I would consider marrying him if he begged me to, but since he's so foolishly hung up on you, I want nothing more from him, than his money..." she explained bitterly as I gaped up at her in hatred. How can somebody be this twisted and sadistic.

"What else is new... that's what everybody wants him for anyway, you don't care about him, and that's why he will never come back!" I spat out earning another hard slap to the face.

I shut my eyes and tried to not show any sign of weakness as my cheek burned in pain, the fact that she was wearing gold rings on each finger certainly didn't help. "If he stays with you, you're gonna kill him just like you did Michael... when I first saw you I thought he was out of his mind for choosing a girl like you to become his assistant, the press would be hearing about all of this in several hours time, so you might as well say goodbye to Austin" she scoffed before turning around to strut out of the room and I started to think back to what she had said about Michael, could she have been telling the truth?, I just didn't know what to think anymore.

I lowered my head slightly as I started to sob silently. The feeling of grief and agony was quickly catching up to me and I just didn't know what do at that very moment. Part of me wanted to tell Austin what was going on when he had called on the phone, but since Piper had threatened me by holding a gun to my head, it certainly didn't make things easier. Why did everybody think that I was so wrong for him just because we were from two completely different worlds, why did everybody think that I couldn't handle his lifestyle, all because I grew up in a small, shabby apartment with my Parents and sister and he grew up in multi-million dollar mansion. Just when I thought that things we were finally able to happy and that things were settled with us, this had to happen. As I continued to grieve all alone to myself in hope that he would somehow find me, I couldn't help but think back to everything Piper had said.

I was tired, truly fed up with going through so much drama all of the time, but our love was far too strong for me to ever give up on him and back down to anyone, especially someone like herself. But would we ever have a happy ever after just like I hoped?.

After what seemed like forever of sitting alone in the dark room still tied up, I looked up to see Piper walking back in alongside her two bodyguards; Dylan and Jackson.

Piper crossed her arms and gazed over at me for a brief moment before sighing to herself and clicking her fingers. "Give me back the $2,000 that Mr Moon had given you earlier Dylan" she demanded whilst holding out her hand. I glared over at Dylan as he quickly brought out the money from his pocket before placing it down on Piper's hands. She smirked to herself before walking over and placing the money down on the floor in front of me. "It was quite shocking to see him hand over money to somebody that was 'homeless' but why don't you keep it Ally, you're used to spending his money anyway" she laughed along with her assistant and in anger I quickly spat in her face and stepped down on her foot causing her to groan loudly.

I watched as her two bodyguards quickly rushed over to dry her face with her napkin but she quickly shoved them away whilst continuing to groan revoltingly. "I don't use Austin for his money unlike you, I have my own money. Being his assistant helped me to get more opportunities and if you may know I now work in a small business company, its nothing compared to Strattmon Inc. but its still something" I stroked back in agitation.

Piper yelled loudly and without hesitation her two bodyguards quickly brought out guns from their pockets before pointing it at me and my heart began to beat rapidly. "You fools!" Piper screamed before grabbing the gun of Dylan and slapping him across the face. "What did I say about butting in? this is between me and her so go do as I say and stand over there, I do't pay you both to act so fucking stupid!" she snapped shoving Jackson's chest away. The two quickly apologized to her before going to stand near the back as ordered.

Piper flicked her hair to the back and breathed in and out to calm herself down before turning to face me. She played with the gun in her hand and paced back and fourth with the sound of her heels clicking filling my ears. "You see there's a difference between me and you Ally" she spoke stopping dead in her tracks and turning her full body to me. "I am a top business woman, I have over $500 million in my bank account and I have more class and style than you would ever have, so you should watch how you speak to me!" she uttered whilst glaring down at me. Even though she was holding a gun, something in me just wouldn't refuse to back down. "There's a difference between earning millions of dollars yourself and your Father giving it to you-

"My Father has nothing nothing to do with this, that old fool might have thought me everything I need to know about business, but now he certainly doesn't compare to me or come close to my level!" she spoke brutally as I stared up at her horrifyingly. It was as if the richer wealthy people get, the more they lose their minds and are completely oblivious to everything around them. Now I truly understood why Austin had resigned and ran away from this life of greed, power and money hungry people.

I lowered my head as Piper continued to speak about her wealth and business power before looking back up several seconds later to see Austin peering up me from behind the door. My face quickly lit up as he pressed his index finger between his lips signalling for me not to say anything. But how did he find me, I thought to myself whilst trying my hardest to hold back the smile from appearing on my face as he glared over at Piper with a look in his eyes that I only ever saw on the nights he murdered Ben and Tony.

I continued to stare over at him, but unfortunately Dylan had noticed where I was looking and quickly looked back to see Austin. He and Jackson got ready to charge on him, but without hesitation Austin quickly tackled both of them, before beating them down mercifully with his bare hands making it look effortlessly. "Which one of you motherfuckers came down and kidnapped my girl?!" he questioned aggravatingly as they both laid on the ground squirming in pain with blood running down their noses. I looked up at Piper as she slowly started to take a couple steps back in dear while gazing terrifyingly at Austin. The gun trembled in her hand as her face flashed with horror, almost as if she had just seen a ghost or been met with her worst nightmare.

"W-We're very sorry Mr Moon, w-we were taking orders from Miss Wilson" Jackson spoke staring up at Austin in fear. Austin glanced down at him before looking down at Dylan and his eyes slowly widened. "You... you fucking liar, where's my fucking money I gave you huh?!" he yelled and without hesitation Jackson quickly pointed over to me where the money was placed in front of me whilst grasping onto his broken nose. In anger, he quickly kicked him in the stomach before breathing in and out and slowly turning to look over at Piper.

I watched as Piper gulped loudly whilst taking a step back away from him. "Y-You're both useless, what use is you both working for me if you can't even defend and protect me!" she snapped over at Dylan and Jackson who continued to lay on the floor in pain from the beating from Austin. In a swift motion she quickly aimed the gun over at my head causing Austin to stop dead in his tracks. "H-How did you find her, how could you possibly have found her?!" she questioned reluctantly whilst slowly moving closer to me.

Austin gazed deeply at me, almost as if he was trying to think of what to do. He sighed to himself before looking back over at Piper and speaking up. "I put a tracking device on her phone so I could know where she is at all times" he explained slowly walking over to her. "I knew that she could be in real danger from just being with me here so I needed to make sure that I could find her without any worries... I just never expected for you to do something like this Piper" he uttered disappointingly, almost as a Father disappointed with his Daughter, before continuing to make his way over to her. "S-Stay back or I'll shoot!" Piper threatened before pressing the gun closer to my head. "This is where you've been hiding all these months?! Since when did you ever chose love over business Austin, even when you were in love with that bimbo Cassidy Blair, you still chose your work over her, but now you wanna give up everything all because of Ally?! you could do so much better but instead you chose her.. you're more stupid than I thought!" Piper shouted as I shot a glare up at her.

Austin clenched his jaw before turning to look at me and speaking up. "You're right, I would give up everything for her... if it meant that I could be with her forever" he spoke calmly as tears began to sprinkle onto my eyes. "If you do anything to take her away from me then I'll kill you with my bare hands, and you know I'm not afraid to do so" he uttered threateningly as Piper gazed over at him angrily, yet morosely.

I watched as he slowly walked over to her before holding his hand up for her to hand over the gun to him. Piper gazed over at him with an almost distress and defeated look in his eyes. As he made his way over to her, he slowly took the gun out from her hands before lifting her chin up so she could face him. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her body began to shake at his touch.

"You're gonna go back to New York and not breath a single word about this, if anyone finds out where I am you know what will happen" he spoke threateningly before glaring down at her in disgust. "We're done as business partners and as friends, if I ever see you near Ally again, I'll kill you and take your Father's company down, as a matter fact you better make sure that I never see you again too, and that's final" he muttered bluntly leaving her frozen and lost for words.

Austin shifted his eyes away before turning to walk over to me. He picked up the money and my phone of the floor before going to quickly untie me. "Its okay, I'm here now" he whispered before picking me up bridal style and leading me out the door. I gazed up at him overwhelmingly with tears running down my cheek. "I-I thought she was gonna kill me and that I-I was never gonna see you again" I stuttered as my breath hitched rapidly. He placed a kiss on my forehead whilst drying my tears and leading me out to his blue Lamborghini parked outside.

"I'll never let anything like that happen to you again" he whispered, and I had never believed him more till then.

* * *

Hours later, Austin and I laid in the bathtub naked together as he held me tightly from behind.

It still felt unreal what happened several hours ago, and even though I wasn't a fan of him putting a tracking device on my phone without my permission, if he didn't do so I probably would've never laid eyes on him ever again. As I placed the back of my head on Austin's chest and played with the bubbles in the bath, I started to think back to everything Piper had said. She had lost it no doubt about that, but why did she need to kidnap me and go through all this trouble if she wanted nothing more to do with Austin besides his money, but It had felt as if her whole world had fallen apart when he ended their business partnership and friendship. My mind started to drift back to what she had said about Michael's death and I couldn't help but feel more guilty than when I first heard the news. Could it really have been all my fault?.

"Are you still thinking about what happened?... I told you not to worry yourself anymore, I'll protect you from now on" he spoke up whilst pushing my wet hair back and wrapping his strong arms around my small waist.

I sighed a small smile before slowly turning my head back to face him. I placed my hand down on his hard chest and gazed up into his gleaming brown eyes before speaking up. "P-Piper said something... s-she said that she found Michael dead in his apartment a week ago, and that he probably killed himself because of me..." I muttered quietly before lowering my head slightly.

It fell silent for a brief moment till Austin placed his hand down on my chin slowly lifting my head up. "He couldn't have" he said leaving me a little dazed and confused. "I made sure to find out everything about Michael a year ago and he couldn't have killed himself. From 2007-2009 he worked in a anti-suicide prevention organisation center, where he went around to different Schools to prevent children from committing suicide, when he lived in London he would also tried to prevent his mother from committing suicide before she finally killed himself, and after his divorce with Piper he-

"Wait... you knew him and Piper were married?" I asked overwhelmingly.

"Of course" he replied gently stroking the back of my head. "In their five months of marriage, she was suicidal at that time and he would tried to talk her out of it, but eventually she had an affair with his brother" he uttered leaving me completely shocked. "Since he tried to talk a lot of people out from suicide he couldn't have killed himself, he had to have been shot... even though I wanted him dead, I'm pretty shocked by the news".

I placed my head back down on his chest as he continued to stroke my hair gently. "I don't want you to ever say that its your fault, things like this happen everyday so don't blame yourself" he whispered soothingly before picking up some foam and pouring it down my head causing me to chuckle lightly.

I slowly raised my head from his chest and stretched him to give him a kiss and he quickly kissed back before we went back to engulfing each other tightly, not letting go for another long while.

It was amazing that after such a surprising and horrible night, things could turn out right in the end.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! I hope you all had a great and lovely Christmas, I couldn't upload yesterday since I was spending Christmas with my family, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and if you did don't forget to review. I can't believe that I've reached chapter 40 already, it seemed like only yesterday when I thought about writing this story and the support I've gotten so far from it is truly incredible. There's still many more chapters to come and more drama filled and shocking surprises on the way so keep reading!**_

 _ **Love you all xox**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

It was a warm sunny day on September 6th, the day after my 21st birthday, and I sat on the ground whilst watching Austin swim in the pool.

He lifted his head out the water before turning to wink at me and I grinned widely to myself before blowing him a quick kiss. It had been a little over a month since the whole thing with Piper and surprisingly there had been no more distractions or obstacles between us. It had been almost a year that Austin announced his resignation to the world and no one had managed to find out about his whereabouts or that I was with him. I was sure that Piper was going to tell everyone about where he was after what happened but she had surprisingly kept her mouth shut, and I could tell it was mostly due to Austin's threats.

As Austin started to slowly climb out of the pool, I quickly got up from the ground and picked up a beach towel before walking over to him. I got on my tip toes to dry his hair, but he quickly grabbed hold of my waist and swung me over his shoulder before spinning me around as I laughed uncontrollably.

This was how it had been for the past three months I' stayed with him secretly. I knew that if anybody else found out where I was, I would be in a lot of trouble, since so many people were still searching for him, but I could truly and honestly care less. It might have sounded a little cheesy being that I had found the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, despite all the challenges that we might later on face, and I was sure he felt the exact same way. It was crazy how we had become so serious and invested with each other, and I would never imagine things to have ever gone this far when I first I signed the contract to being his Assistant. I had met him when I was only 19, and two years later, I felt not only strong as a person, but as a woman too.

He slowly grasped my butt before placing me back down on the ground and his eyes slowly trailed down to my yellow top and blue jeans. "You know I just put these clothes on" I smirked getting up on my tip toes once more to wrap my arm around his shoulders. "And I'd like to rip it off anytime soon, baby" he uttered in a low whisper sending chills down my spine before snaking his arms around my waist. I loved whenever he called me that. I continued to tease him for a couple more seconds before running back inside the mansion and he quickly chased after me.

We continued to run around the living room whilst laughing loudly but stopped at the sound of Austin's phone ringing. He looked back at me before picking it up from the table and strolling back out towards the garden to answer. I scrunched up my face in confusion seeing that he never answered any phone calls due to his hiding. I rubbed my bare arms and sat down on the sofa as I tried to figure out who he could be speaking to.

"I gave you $5 million to help me buy it since I'm in hiding, what are you talking about?" Austin hissed pressing the phone closer to his ear before looking at me. He turned back around and walked further towards the pool as my mind filled with different thoughts. "You're one of the people I trust right now Jonathan just go and replace it in time and make sure no one is following you, I'm counting on you" he spoke before hanging up the phone. What was he talking about? And more importantly who was Jonathan?

He ran his fingers through his wet blonde hair before turning around to walk back inside the mansion.

'Austin... w-who's Jonathan?" I asked slowly getting up from the sofa.

"Don't worry about it" he replied briefly before picking up my car keys of the table for me. "What are you going into town to get again?" he asked slowly walking over to me.

What could he be hiding from me?, I thought to myself as I gazed up at him searching into his eyes for answers. "Just a few things for us and some stuff from my mom, she's never been to California before so she asked me to get a lot of stuff for her" I explained whilst chuckling to myself. Sometimes I wished that Austin wasn't in hiding and that he was a normal man so we could go places together and hold hands in public like normal couples do, but I guess this is the way it had to be.

"I wish I could come with you" he said in a low whisper before cupping my cheek. Wow it was almost as if he could read my mind. "If anything happens give me a call right away okay" he muttered before slowly leading me over to the door.

"I will... I love you" I grinned before wrapping my arms around his waist and throwing my head back to gape up at him. He pushed my hair out of my face before placing a kiss down on my lips and on my forehead. "I love you more" he whispered whilst cupping the back of my head. I grinned widely up at him before placing a kiss on his lips and turning to walk out the door. I clutched onto my handbag whilst grinning to myself before looking back at Austin to see him looking back at me. We blew kisses at each other till I got to my car.

Just last year, we never would have thought that we would be involved in this type of relationship, and I was pretty sure that if Austin saw this coming he would have fired me a long time ago. Falling in love with such a man came with a lot of consequences but I will never regret it even till the day I die.

* * *

Two hours later it was now 4:30 pm, and I was sited inside a small diner after doing all of my shopping.

I smiled down at my phone at a picture of Austin and I together before sipping my orange juice. I turned to look around at the people in the diner for a brief moment before getting up from my seat to leave, but before I could take a step my eyes quickly narrowed over to the door to see a middle aged couple strolling through the door. I stared over at them for several seconds trying to remember where I had seen them before till it all finally clicked. I slowly sat back down on my seat before lowering my head slightly so they wouldn't recognise me. After moments later I slowly looked up to see them gaping at me, and right then I didn't care where I was, I just wanted nothing more than to crawl up in a hole away from them.

I started to think back to how Austin had took me to their farm in Texas in May last year to see my real Father. After finding out that Lester Dawson wasn't my real Dad I was devastated, and after I visited him and his Family I felt worse because of the perfect life they lived while I suffered for so many years. When I had got back home, I forced myself to forgot about him and ever meeting him, but here he was, now stood in the same diner as me alongside the woman he had replaced my mother for.

As they strolled over and took a seat opposite me, my hands began to shake. I quickly placed them under the table so they wouldn't notice and lowered my head to avoid eye contact from them. This couldn't be happening, not right now.

"Hello Ally, we didn't expect to see you here its a small world, you and Mr Moon certainly gave us a surprise when you visited our farm last year" Richard spoke up whilst offering his hand out to me shake. I slowly lifted my head up and glanced at his hands uncomfortably. With slight hesitation, I slowly raised my hand from underneath the table before shaking his hand and plastering on a fake smile. I guess it was time to hide all of my emotions and pretend once again as I couldn't have him finding out the big secret. Not only would it make things incredibly awkward, but its been over 20 years since he left so why did he deserve to know that I was the Daughter he left at only three months old?!

"Its nice to see you again Richard, Amanda" I smiled before turning to shake his wife's hands.

"The kids are with their Grandma in Georgia so we thought we come here for a little holiday" she explained excitedly as her and Richard laughed along. Although it made me sick how they could be so happy and perfect, I refused to show it. "You know this is where we met 21 years ago, Richard had just moved from New York, and right after we had our first Daughter Penny we decided to move to Texas" she stated briefly leaving me with a bitter feeling

Richard stared across from me and smiled before speaking up. "We came, with my little brother, he's out parking the car" he said pointing out the window to a fairly tall man with jet black hair, who looked to be in his early to middle 30's. So he was my uncle, I thought to myself as he slipped his hands inside his pockets and slowly made his way inside the diner, making sure to check out a couple of girls on the way.

"Steve is such a pig dear, did you see the way he looked at those woman?" Amanda groaned whilst placing her hand on his shoulders. "Honey he's 34 and doesn't wanna get married so I just let him do whatever he wants" said Richard. I was about to speak up till Steve took a seat besides me, ignoring my existence for a little while.

As the three of them continued to talk about something completely different I slowly cleared my throat and pushed my hair back before speaking up. "E-Excuse me, it was nice meeting you again but I have to get go-

"Nonsense!" Richard laughed loudly cutting me off. "We just got here, why don't you stay and eat with us for a little while" he said calling the waiter over, before I could say another word.

I sighed quietly to myself and placed my arms on the table as I dreaded being with them for any much longer. After a couple seconds, I slowly looked up to see Steve staring down at me. For a 34 year old he seemed very immature. He leaned closer to me as I backed away gazing at him with a puzzled expression. "You... you're Ally Dawson, Austin Moon's assistant" he laughed whilst clasping his hands together. "You know I met him once when I used to live in New York... what happened to him all this time, he's been gone for like seven months" he murmured before picking up my glass of orange juice and taking a sip of it.

I was about to speak up but was quickly interrupted by Amanda. "Steve you can't ask the poor girl something like that, nobody knows where Austin Moon has been all this time, we're just thankful of him that he helped with the farm... he's such a kind man" Amanda gushed as Steve gazed across from her before rolling his eyes away.

I placed my palm on my cheek and watched as Richard and Amanda laugh about something and hold hands. I wonder what had caused him and my mom to drive apart 20 years ago, was it the pressure of raising two kids or did they fall out of love?. Millions of questions began to fill my mind as I looked over at his chest noticing that he was wearing a necklace similar to the one my mom wore on a daily. What did this mean? First he had named his Daughter after my mom and now this, did he still think about her?. I glanced up at Steve as he continued to tell me something about when he lived in New York. I nodded my head pretending to listen to everything he was saying till I heard my phone ringing in my pocket. I breathed out a sigh of relief before quickly diving into my handbag and bringing it out to see that it was my mom calling. A lump quickly filled my throat as I looked over at Richard before deciding whether to answer it. After a couple more rings, I sighed to myself before answering the phone and lowering my head.

"Hey mom" I muttered quietly whilst looking out the window to the diner

"Hey honey, how's Santa Monica?" she questioned loudly as Richard slowly turned his head to glance at me. I looked back at him before turning the call volume down so he couldn't hear anything. "I'm doing fine mom, not sure when I'll be back but when I do, I'll call you the day before" I stated briefly. I hated having to lie to my mom about why I was in Santa Monica, but I couldn't tell anyone about Austin, not even my Family.

"Take however long you need dear, you haven't had a holiday in years because you've been too busy taking care of your sister and I" she spoke, causing a smile to slowly creep up on my lips. "I just wanted to check up on you since you haven't called all day, I love you honey" she gushed before making a kiss voice.

"I love you too, mom" I smiled before hanging up the phone. I turned my head to see Richard staring over at me, as Amanda and Steve collected the food from the waiter.

The silence was quickly broken between us by Amanda who stood up from her seat. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom, I'll be right back dear" she uttered placing a kiss on Richard's cheek before grabbing her handbag and walking off. "Dammit they forgot the tartar sauce" Steve hissed before shifting his food to the side and getting up to walk over to the counter, leaving me and Richard alone.

We sat in silence for a brief while. I felt his eyes on me at all times, but I refused to make eye contact with him. Being here with the man who was supposed to be my Father and his family was overwhelming enough and all I really wanted to do was get away and never have to see him again. "Your mom... she uh, she sounds very familiar, to this woman I once knew" he spoke up and I quickly shot my head up to look at him.

"M-My mom sounds like a lot of people" I muttered before clearing my throat awkwardly.

"You're right, I guess I was just overthinking it, I'm very sorry" he apologised laughing it off. He was a happy man, and looked it too and by taking one good look at him you would've never thought he left his wife and two kids to his best friend 21 years, but I guess the people you aren't expecting are the ones that do the unexpected.

I glanced over at the counter to see that Steve was no where to be seen. I grabbed my handbag of the table, before looking across from Richard who looked to be in deep thought about something. "I uh... I'm gonna go use the bathroom" I said briefly before getting up from my seat and strolling of towards the bathroom. I covered my face with my hand and sighed to myself as I swung my handbag over my shoulder. There were some moments where I wanted to just break down in tears over the sight of him, but I had to remain strong and remember that I didn't properly know this man, even though he held the position as my biological Father.

I smiled politely at a couple ladies walking past me before turning round the corner to head towards the bathroom, but what I saw next completely stopped me dead in my tracks. Amanda was pushed up against the wall whilst making out with another man, and that man was none other than Steve. I stood watching in shock as they held onto each other while deepening the kiss deeply and passionately, completely oblivious to the fact that I was watching. She dug her fingers into his hair, almost craving and begging for more, as he quickly picked her up from the ground before wrapping her legs around the waist. I guess this perfect image that I had of Richard and his Family wasn't so perfect at all since it turned out his wife was surprisingly having an affair with his younger brother.

After several seconds, they quickly pulled away before turning their heads to look at me and I rolled my eyes before turning around to walk back to the table but was quickly stopped by Amanda who grabbed hold of my arm and gazed down at me pleadingly.

"W-What you just saw, p-please, please don't tell Richard" she begged whilst rapidly breathing in and out. I stared up at her before turning to look back at Steve who scratched the back of his head awkwardly as a scared and terrified look quickly flashed his face.

I scoffed to myself before slowly taking Amanda's wrist and removing her hand from my arm. "You certainly are a good actress Amanda, pretending to love him and pretending to be happy when you really find comfort in his brother-

"I do love him, its just very difficult right now... I don't expect you to understand Ally, you're just a child" she said quickly cutting me off. She gulped and looked back at Steve before turning her attention back to me. I rapidly shifted my eyes away from her before turning around to walk away till she uttered something, causing my heart to freeze.

"I know you're Richard's Daughter, and I know that you don't want him finding out either, so please don't tell him what you saw and I won't breathe a word to him about this".

My mouth hung low as I slowly turned around to look at her. Ignition started to build up around me as I clenched up my fist before taking a step towards her. "H-How did you know that?" I questioned in a low whisper whilst holding a firm expression on my face. She looked back down at me and sighed before speaking up. "A couple years after Richard left your mom, his best friend Lester came to Texas to visit and told him about how you were doing. I didn't know that Richard had this other family he left behind so I went and found out everything I needed to about the three of you, and when you came to our farm last year with Austin Moon, you looked so miserable just looking at him, I wanted to say something but I figured that wouldn't have been the best option right then. Richard has never spoken about the three of you but I know that he thinks about you often, it sometimes makes me a little jealous" she explained briefly as Steve hung his head low, and it didn't take long to figure out that he knew about this too.

"When you sat down besides me all you could say that I was Austin Moon's assistant when you knew that I was really your niece?!" I questioned in an annoyed tone before looking back up at Amanda. "I'm leaving" I spoke bluntly before turning my body around to walk away only to be met by Richard slowly walking out from the corner with a shocked and distressed look on his face, and that's when I realised that he had heard everything.

He gazed back at Amanda and Steve, disappointed and angrily before turning to look down at me. I took a couple steps back as tears began to quickly fill his eyes. "Ally..." he spoke with his voice choking up. He held out his arms open before taking a step closer to him, but I quickly backed away before quickly running past him.

I felt him chasing after me but I didn't stop to look back. I ran as quickly as I could out of the diner and over to my car parked outside before he could stop me. As I drove off, I looked back at him through my mirror to see him stopping trying to catch his breath, and I slammed onto my brakes harder to speed up.

I wasn't sure why I ran away, I guess I felt scared and terrified that he had finally found out the truth. I wasn't sure the real reason why he had left in the first place, but in a way I'm glad that he did, or else Lester Dawson would've never been in our lives. Although he wasn't my biological Dad, he loved us more than life itself and his love and care for the three of us was something I would never forget, but would things have still been the same if Richard hadn't left or would things have been different. As I sped up down the road, I couldn't help but regret staying in the diner with the three of them for as long as I did. If I left when I wanted to, things wouldn't have spiralled and escalated this quickly, so why did I stay just because he asked me too?.

A while later, I arrived back at the safe mansion.

I shook my head to clear away the thoughts of everything that happened earlier before grabbing my handbag of the passengers seat and stepping out the car. I looked around to see if anyone was watching before strolling over to the front door. I brought out the keys that Austin had given me to open the door before stepping inside and looking around for him. I smiled to myself before peering inside the kitchen and backyard but he was nowhere to be seen, and I was starting to get a little worried since he normally waited at the living room for whenever I got back.

"Austin!" I called continuing to search around the place for him. I threw my handbag on the sofa before running up the stairs and over to our bedroom. I barged through the door before looking around the place but he wasn't there either. I brought out my phone from my pocket to call him but stopped till I spotted a white dress placed on the bed with some white heels on the floor in front of it. I slowly walked over to the bed before peering down at the note beside it.

 _'Put this dress on and meet me down at the beach'._

I read through the note smiling widely to myself as I started to think of what kind of surprise he has planned. I placed the note back on the bed before looking back at the beautiful white dress which looked far too expensive. I took all of my clothes and quickly put the dress on before rushing over to the mirror to get a better look of it. It was short and the front and flowed down at the bottom. The way the sequence fabric flowed was elegant, it almost made me feel like a princess. The dress was faultless and truly the most exquisite thing I had ever seen. As I stared at myself in the mirror, I began to forget all what happened earlier on as I covered my mouth overwhelmingly. All my life I've always been called plain by people and I never thought that I could not only look beautiful, but feel it too.

I smiled at my reflection once more before going to try on the heels till I spotted a silver necklace placed on the bed. I quickly picked it up before rushing back to the mirror to try it on, and when I did, I couldn't help but gasped in shock. The pearls and diamonds looked as if they cost an incredibly amount of money each. Just how much did Austin spend on all these? I thought, whilst chuckling to myself.

I quickly put on the heels and practised walking back and fourth in the bedroom since I wasn't so great at walking in them. I combed my short hair and tucked it behind my ears before looking at myself in the mirror once more and strolling out our bedroom and down the stairs, making sure to hold onto the railings for support.

As I walked over in the direction of the beach, I glanced up at the sunset to see it slowly going down and I smiled to myself before turning to look around for Austin. I took of my heels as it was hard to walk in the sand, before looking down at a trail of rose flower petals leading to a certain place. I scrunched up my face in confusion as I slowly followed the trail for what seemed like forever. When it finally stopped, I looked up to see a man standing in the middle of beautiful flower decorations and a white carpet trail, but still no sign of Austin. My heart began to beat quickly as he slowly made his way up to me. I thought only I knew about this place and nobody else. He had blonde slicked back hair and green eyes and he was dressed in a black dress shirt with a black bow and pants.

"Its very nice to meet you Ally Dawson, I'm Jonathan" he spoke politely before taking my hand and kissing it. Was this the Jonathan that Austin was talking t previously on the phone.

"I-I'm Ally, oh wait y-you already said that" I uttered nervously causing him to laugh. "Austin said you were funny and may I add that you look very beautiful too, I'm Austin's priest since he doesn't like to call me his friend" he chuckled whilst staring down at me.

I looked around the beautiful place before turning my attention back to him. "Um where is Austin... and I was a little surprised to see you since Austin's supposed to be in hiding and won't even answer anyone's calls" I chuckled before picking up a lily flower to the side and sniffing it. "I've known Austin for about 6 years now and there's no way I'd ever tell anyone where he is, hell that company was making him more miserable each day, but when I saw him today, I had never seen him look so happy and its all because of you. When he called me to ask for a favour I was pretty shocked by it since he would never go through this much trouble especially for a girl" he smirked kissing my hand once more before turning around to walk over to the front.

I looked over at him as he placed his hand behind his back before tilting his head, signalling for me to turn around, and I smiled before turning back around to see Austin down on one knee whilst he held up a diamond ring.

The lily flower quickly slipped out of my hand and I covered my mouth in shock as tears began to fill my eyes. He looked back at Jonathan and smiled over at him before looking back at me as tears started to quickly stream down my face. I couldn't believe what was happening, this had to be a dream, it just had to be.

"We've been through a lot together, but I knew I wanted to marry you the day you came here to surprise me" he spoke up before taking my hand as I tried to control my heavy tears. "I never thought that I'd ever be proposing to my former assistant, the first day I met you I thought you were an annoying little brat, but I started to fall for you... hard. I'm not going to wait to do this any longer because I know that you're the one I want to be with forever... marry me Ally, right here" he muttered smiling widely, and without hesitation I quickly nodded before bending down to give him a kiss and a hug.

After a while of us embracing each other, Austin slowly got up from his knees before sliding in the ring onto my finger, and it that moment I couldn't be more happier.

"Y-You shouldn't have spent $5 million dollars on me, its too expensive" I sniffed whilst gazing down at the beautiful diamond ring. "There's no way I'm making you settle for less anymore... you look beautiful" he whispered the last bit before taking my hand and twirling me around. I gazed up at him teary-eyed as we held hands, whilst slowly walking up to Jonathan.

We laughed as Jonathan cleared his throat before picking up a scripture and reading through it. We faced each other, not breaking eye contact, as Jonathan recited the usual wedding ceremony. "I love you" I mouthed whilst we interlocked both our hands. He mouthed it back and I grinned widely as more tears began to sprinkle onto my eyes. I didn't realise it at first, but this was a surprise that I had been waiting for, for a long time now. For him to be mine, and for me to be his. As we stood there staring at nothing but each other, we realised that we had finally found true happiness and that we didn't need anything else but each other.

"Can you skip to the part when you say you may kiss the bride" Austin interrupted impatiently causing Jonathan and I to laugh.

"Alright, Alright... I now pronounce you Husband and wife and you may now kiss the bride" Jonathan uttered before closing the scripture book.

Austin quickly scooped me up in his arms and kissed me passionately, and I quickly kissed back as a single tear flew down my eye. In that moment I had never felt more happiness, that it felt like all of my emotions were about to explode. I couldn't believe that we were now married, but more importantly, I couldn't believe that he's thought about marrying me for three months now. Even till this day it still felt like a dream come true.

"Everything that's mine is now yours too" he whispered before pulling away from the kiss and pressing our foreheads together. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pierced into his eyes deeply before getting on my tip toes to close the gap between us once again.

It was undeniably the greatest day of my life.

* * *

 _ **OMG Austin and Ally are now married! don't forget to review the chapter and let me know what you thought of the surprise wedding and also the incident with Ally and Richard. Love you guys xox**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

It was 10 pm at night on October 15th, 2014 and Austin and I were in the kitchen.

He wrapped his arms around me from behind and placed his chin on top of my forehead as I cleared the dishes whilst smiling widely to myself. It had been a month since the surprise wedding and a month since I became Mrs Austin Moon and everything still seemed so unreal to me. I was able to call him my Husband after almost three years of knowing each other and I couldn't be more happier. I never thought that he would ever propose, let alone us getting married, and it seemed like ever since that special day, he's been more loving, caring and affectionate towards me, almost as if he was letting me know that I was now his forever and that he would never do anything to lose me ever again.

The past four months that I spent with him in Santa Monica was filled with so many memories that I would never forget. Not only were we able to work on our relationship each day and talk things through, but we were also able to work on ourselves as individuals. It was the happiest four months of both our lives as we had nothing but each other. We didn't have to face anybody each day and deal with any drama or dilemmas, it was just the two of us and I wish it could have stayed like that forever.

He placed a kiss down on my head before slowly removing his arms from around me and speaking up. "Let me take over" he uttered before stepping in front of the sink to finish of clearing the dishes and I smiled to myself before stretching up to place a kiss on his cheek. I placed my hand on his waist and gazed up at him as he carried on clearing the dishes whilst winking down at me. Sometimes it amazed me that he chose me to love and to marry. He was a very powerful and very wealthy man, meaning that he could have any beautiful girl he wanted at any time, but instead he chose a poor and plain girl like me. I was used to talking down to myself for so many years since I lacked some self-confidence, but to know that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me, made me more thrilled that he could ever imagine.

We lived in a normal life these past four months that at the end of the day I had to remind myself that he wasn't no ordinary man and that the whole world was still searching for him after almost a year.

"Who would've ever thought that Austin Moon would be washing dishes" I snickered before rubbing his back gently.

He glanced down at me and scoffed before placing some bubbles on top of my nose. "Well I can't have my wife do all the work" he smirked before clearing up the last dish and going to place it on top of the drawer. Even though it had been a month, hearing him call me his wife each time gave me such a giddily feeling inside.

He dried his hands before going to scoop me up and place me on the counter causing me to screech a little. He slowly forced my legs open and nestled his hips inside before cupping my cheeks. I bit onto my lip and placed my hand on his waist before grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him closer and closer towards me. "I love you" we uttered in unison, laughing afterwards, before closing the gap between us. Our lives were filled with such high intensity and sensual passion that it almost scared me into thinking if it was gonna last or not. I was more scared of losing him and of things going back to the way it used to be before I came to stay here, but I could never tell him that.

"Oh baby" I muttered before slowly pulling away from the kiss. "Please don't get mad but I sorta took $50 from you today to buy some stuff for us" I admitted causing him to laugh.

He pushed my hair back and ran his large hands down my cheek before speaking up. "$50 is like nothing to me Ally, and I'm not mad at all, I said that all of what's mine is now yours too remember, so you don't have to feel bad about anything" he said in a low whisper. "I know but sometimes I just feel a little guilty about it... like last week you gave me $1200 to spend on myself and I've only spent about $10 of it... you know you can have it back its just too much money" I groaned quietly before smiling up at him.

He placed his forehead down on mine before grasping my lips with his thumb. "I knew you were gonna say that... its why I love you, Mrs Moon" he muttered, causing a wide grin to quickly appear on my face. "I love you more, Mr Moon" I said chuckling lightly, before snaking my arms around his neck. He placed a kiss down on my lips before picking me up and placing me down on the ground. He grabbed onto my arm and wrapped it around his waist from behind as we both slowly strolled towards the living room while snickering loudly.

He laid on the sofa before switching on the TV and I grabbed a chocolate bar from the center table before going to lay on top of him. He placed a kiss down on my neck before running his hands through my hair and flicking through channels and I smiled widely before slowly nestling in-between his legs. He stopped at a random channel and quickly threw the remote to the side before slowly lifting my chin up. We were about to lean in for a kiss, but was quickly interrupted by some shocking breaking news on TV.

 _'Breaking news: Founder and CEO of Strattmon Inc. Co-operations; Mike Moon, has been reported to have suffered a severe stroke a couple hours ago and has been taken to Richmond Hospital in New York. His wife; Mimi Moon, had said that the reason for his stroke was due to his bad health plus the company losing a vast amount of money ever since their son's departure'. Now that Mike Moon is in Hospital, we can only hope that Austin Moon would now return to run his company again after almost a year of hiding'._

My mouth hung low as I slowly lifted my head up from Austin's chest to see hundreds of people standing outside the Strattmon Inc. towers chanting about how theywant Austin to return. I watched as one of the reporters quickly handed the microphone over to Chief Management Officer of the company to speak up.

"Mr Worthy had quit a couple months back and so have a lot of other people under the leadership of Mike Moon and not only that but we've lost Billions and will continue to do so now that Mike Moon is in the Hospital with no one to run the company. Austin, sir, wherever you are and if you're watching, please come back, we need you." he spoke briefly looking dead in the camera.

I watched as other people in the company spoke into the microphone regarding the issue of Mike now put in the Hospital due to his stroke. The whole place was chaotic with people confused on what to do next, and all of this was simply due to the absence of Austin. He was known to have a big effect on people and on the world, but it was unlike anything I had ever seen before. I needed him, but these people needed him more than anything, and it was quite difficult to deal with.

Austin picked up the remote and quickly switched of the TV, before slowly getting up from the sofa, pulling me up with him. "Lets go to bed" he spoke before taking my hand and leading me up the stairs. His expression was almost unreadable and the tone of his voice was filled with confusion and frustration. Over the past nine months that he's been hiding here, he's had to listen to the news stories about him on TV, but this time it was different as his Father was now in Hospital leaving nobody to run the company, and I could tell that he wasn't sure what to do next. For six years he had worked hard on the company; giving it more credibility than any other business company in the world, and although he was a little hesitant to admit it, I could tell that seeing the company fall was slowly getting to him.

As we entered inside our bedroom, I quickly changed into my night wear before going to lay on the bed. Austin took of his shirt and ran his fingers through his blonde hair before going to lay next to me. He pulled the covers over us before turning to face me. He pushed my hair out of my face, and clenched his jaw tightly like he was in deep thought about something, before turning to lay on his back to face the ceiling.

I sighed a small smile before pushing my head of the pillow to look down at him. "Its okay to be confused by the whole thing, I-

"I don't wanna talk about it" he sighed quickly cutting me off.

"We're talking about it" I spoke firmly before placing my hand on his cheek. "I know that you don't wanna see that company fall apart because of all your hard work for six years, and I should know because I followed your work and and admired you for years... When I was 15, I was at home with my mom and Keira when it was announced that you'll be running the company after your Dad. I was in shock because I never thought a 21 year old could run such a big company by himself but you proved everybody wrong and made such a big impact on people... I started looking up to you, I just never thought I'd ever be your wife" I muttered before slowly taking his hand and kissing it.

He rubbed his eyes before interlocking our hands together and placing it down on his chest. He continued to gaze up at the ceiling deeply before speaking up. "I gave everything to that company even though running it made me so miserable. I was forced to takeover it because my Father had murdered the vice President and it'll be big trouble if he carried on running it" he explained gently stroking my palm.

"I-I don't want us to leave here, but... like we just saw the company is falling apart without you and people are losing their minds not knowing what to do next, plus as much as I want to remain here with you for a while longer, I'm sure that Alexis, Dez, and all the people who work for you are missing you very much" I said before lowering my head slightly.

"Before I met you money and making money was the only thing on my mind... I didn't care about anything or anyone that is until you came along" he stated before turning his head to glance at me. "Now that you're my wife I don't need anything else, I'd happily give all my money away just to keep our marriage going, I don't wanna go back and have to lose you again... I'll kill myself if I ever lose you again Ally" he whispered quietly before squeezing onto my hand and shutting his eyes. I guess like me he was sorta scared of what would happen to our relationship when we head back to New York, since it was filled with nothing but drama, heartbreak and pain the last time.

I forced a brave and hopeful smile onto my face for him before gently grasping his cheek with my other hand. "You're not gonna lose me again baby" I whispered soothingly as he groaned quietly, relaxing to my gentle touch. "Things are different now... I need you and I'm never gonna stop needing you, but those people also need you too, you can't let all your hard work go to waste and you won't be miserable any longer because you'll have me by your side at all times. They all love you, that's why some people are quitting because they aren't under your leadership anymore, that's why your bodyguards didn't quit even though they were threatened to be fired by your Parents" I stated as he slowly opened his eyes to gaze down at me.

I smiled down at him before laying my head back down on the pillow and pulling his head and placing it down on my chest. He wrapped his arm around my small waist as I ran my fingers through his hair. "Whatever you decide to do... I'll always support you" I whispered before slowly closing my eyes.

A couple hours later, I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the bed to see that Austin wasn't laying beside me. I glanced over at the clock to see that it was 12:30 am, and I rubbed my eyes about to get up till I spotted Austin sitting on the edge of the king sized bed with his head low. Whenever he was up at this time, it meant that he was doing a lot of thinking, this time it was different as he truly didn't know what to do. As he got up from the bed I quickly shut my eyes, pretending to go back to sleep. I felt him lean down and place a kiss on my forehead, and a couple seconds later I slowly opened my eyes to see him grabbing his phone from the night stand and slowly strolling out of the bedroom so he wouldn't wake me.

I lifted my head of the pillow once again and gaped over at the door as I began to think about what he could be doing and more importantly why he needed his phone with him.

* * *

 _The Next Morning._

I slowly opened my eyes at the blinding sun coming from the curtains before groaning quietly to myself. I looked around to see that Austin wasn't laying besides me and I began to get worried. Just how long was he up for last night?, I thought to myself whilst rubbing my eyes.

I looked over at the clock to see that it was 9:05 pm. I sighed to myself before hearing some chattering coming from downstairs and I quickly scrunched up my face before getting out of bed and strolling towards the window to see Dez and seven of Austin's other bodyguards stood outside, with the cars parked on the street. My eyes started to widen as Dez looked around the place before taking of his shades. Did they finally find where Austin had been hiding all this time?, millions of questions began to fill my head as I continued gazing down at them hoping that they didn't see me.

"I see you're awake" I heard Austin's voice come from behind, and I quickly turned my head to see him walking into the bedroom. He was dressed in a dark grey two-pieced suit with smart black shoes, and his blonde hair was neatly pushed back into a short quiff. He looked so dapper and suave, I could feel my breath being taken away by the second. I hadn't seen him in a suit for so long, I almost forgot how handsome he looked in it. I continued to stare at him with a smile on my face for several seconds before snapping back into reality.

"Austin, Dez and your bodyguards are outside, did they find where you were hiding? and why are you dressed in a suit? did-

"Baby slow down" Austin chuckled whilst placing my hand on his shoulders. He sat down on a stool to the side before sitting me down on his lap and speaking up. "Last night I did a lot of thinking for a couple hours... I thought about what you said and went back and watched the news of my old man and I realized that you were right so I went and called Dez and told him to be down here in the morning with a few of my bodyguards. I worked hard on that company for six years and I can't watch it fall apart. Even though I don't wanna leave this place with you, I'll make sure that we're happy in New York just as we were here" he stated before taking my hand and kissing it.

I smiled down at him before placing a kiss down on multiple areas of his face, causing him to chuckle. "I'm gonna miss this place being here with you alone, but I'm glad you're going back to run your company" I said before pecking his lips. "We'll come back here, I promise" he whispered before getting up from the seat and pulling me with him.

"I'll go shower and get dressed" I spoke before glancing back down at Dez and his bodyguards. He nodded and placed a kiss down on my cheek before strolling out the door.

I'd be lying if I said that I was happy to leave because I wasn't at all. I knew this day would come back when we had to go back to New York, but I was always dreading it. Even though I wanted to remain here with him for a long while, I knew that it would be selfish to keep him here whilst the people over at Strattmon Inc. needed him too. I guess it didn't matter where we go as long as I got to be with him no matter what.

Half an hour later, I slowly strolled down the stairs to see Austin sitting on the sofa waiting for me. I grinned over at him before stopping to look down at my white t-shirt, black skirt and black flats. I took a deep breath before lifting my head back up to look around the mansion where we had spent a glorious and unforgettable four months in. I smiled to myself before walking down the stairs and rushing over to Austin. He quickly got up and wrapped his arms around me before cupping the back of my head. I threw my hair back to look back at him and I could sense that he was a little nervous, just by the way his muscles were suddenly flexing.

"Are you ready to do this?" he asked whilst gazing down into my eyes.

"Are you ready?" I asked slowly wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I guess... not" he scoffed before hanging his head low. My eyes quickly softened as I got on my tip toes and snaked my arms around his neck for comfort. "Its gonna be okay, I know you were gonna be gone for nine months but its gonna be fine babe" I muttered before flashing him a hopeful and reassuring smile. We continued to hug for a couple more minutes before pulling away to walk towards the front door hand in hand. I looked up at him as he took a deep breath before twisting the door knob open.

As we stepped out the door, his bodyguards quickly bowed their heads and Dez's eyes began to water. Austin slowly loosened our hands as he ran up to us before throwing his arms around him and I couldn't help but laugh. "I missed you man, fuck I thought you were even dead" Dez choked up whilst trying to hold back his tears. "I needed to get away from it all, but I'm back now" Austin whispered before hugging back, and I started to remember the story Austin told me a couple months back of him rescuing Dez from the streets. I watched as the two continued to hug for another short while before smiling over at his bodyguards who quickly smiled back.

"We're glad you've decided to come back sir" his head bodyguard; James, spoke up with a wide grin plastered on his face.

Austin took a step closer to him and patted his shoulder before turning to look back at the rest of them. "I heard how you all refused to quit even though I wasn't there and how my Parents threatened to fire you... I deeply appreciate it" he spoke before nodding his head at them. He looked back at me before taking my hand and pulling me closer before speaking me up again. "You all remember Miss Dawson... well I expect you all to show her the same respect you show me and no longer refer to her as Miss Dawson but as Mrs Moon, because she's now my wife" he uttered as a shocked and gobsmacked expression quickly flashed through their faces, including Dez's.

"W-Wife?" Dez gasped before clasping his hands together. "You're now married? okay when and how did this happen?" he questioned before chuckling to himself.

"Its a long story" I laughed before looking up at Austin and glancing down at my diamond ring. "We'll explain it on the way, is my jet ready?" Austin asked and Dez quickly nodded before walking over to the cars as we followed from behind. As we were about to step into the Limo his bodyguards turned to bow their heads at me leaving me a little overwhelmed. "Glad to have you back to Mrs Moon" they spoke politely. I looked back at Austin before turning my attention back to them. "Oh guys you don't have to do that" I chuckled, rapidly waving my hand in front of their faces. I flashed them one last smile and nodded my heads at them before stepping inside the Limo with Austin as Dez sat opposite us.

As the Limo slowly drove off I looked back at the mansion before placing my head down on Austin's shoulders. He wrapped his arm around me and placed a kiss down on my forehead as Dez continued to gaze across from us in shock. "Uh Austin I'm glad you've decided to come back and I know you might not wanna hear this but I don't think people are gonna react well to finding out that you're now married to Ally especially seeing that she was your assistant. I mean don't get me wrong, I completely support you both even though I never saw this coming but are you sure Ally can handle your busy schedule and being talked bad upon by the public" Dez spoke as I slowly raised my head from Austin's shoulder. I didn't want to think too much about it after Austin and I had gotten married, but he did sorta have a point. I knew that people weren't going to accept our marriage and I was going to get shamed upon, but all that didn't matter to me because of the deep love I had for Austin.

Austin gazed at Dez a little annoyed before rubbing his eyes irritatingly. "Of course I knew that, we talked about it but I still don't care what anyone has to say, I love her, and I shouldn't have to explain that to anyone" he hissed before turning his head to face the window. I rubbed his shoulders comfortingly to calm him down a little before looking back at Dez. "I'm prepared for whatever people say about me, they can call me names or insult everything about me... I don't care, I just wanna be with Austin" I muttered as we quickly inter-wined our hands together.

"Then I completely support you both, and I know you're a strong girl Ally, you can get through anything" Dez smiled over at me before looking down at his phone.

Austin and I gazed at each other till he slowly took my hand and kissed it once again. "I promise that I won't let anything happen to you" he whispered before wrapping his arm around me. I smiled up at him and leaned up to place a kiss on his lips before pressing my head back down on his shoulder. I wasn't sure what was to come back in New York, but I knew that things weren't going to be easy, and for the first time in my life I had never been more ready.

* * *

Several hours later, after a very long plane ride on Austin's private jet, it was now 2:15 pm and we had finally arrived back to New York.

I placed my head on Austin's lap and gazed up at him as he grasped my cheek while gazing back down at me. Although his pilot had informed us that the plane had landed a couple minutes ago, we had chosen to remain inside for a little while longer to get more time to ourselves. "I didn't expect to be back here this soon" he sighed whilst playing with my fingers. I raised my hand to cup his cheek before speaking up. "Everything's gonna be okay" I smiled reassuringly, but I wasn't so sure myself.

"Alright love birds lets go" Dez chuckled to himself before getting up from his seat and heading down the stairs.

I slowly lifted my head up from Austin's lap before handing him his shades to the side, and he quickly put it on before fixing his tie and getting up from the seat. He took my hand, and with that we slowly walked down the stairs to see his hostesses and more of his bodyguards waiting for us at the bottom. As we reached the end of the stairs they quickly bowed their heads and greeted him, and I could tell that some were shocked to see us holding hands. They didn't have to say anything because the look on their faces said it all. As we walked over to the Limo waiting for us, I slowly turned around to see some of the hostesses whispering to themselves while staring directly at me and I quickly turned back around before sighing to myself. Austin must have noticed too because he quickly stopped dead in my tracks before turning to face them.

"Is there a problem?!" he asked sternly as they quickly shook their heads. "N-No sir" they replied before bowing their heads at him.

"I hope you're all listening carefully because I'm not repeating this twice" he hissed irritatingly as his bodyguards and hostesses all formed in a line to hear what he had to say. "I may have been gone for months but nothing has changed. Miss Dawson is now my wife so I expect you all to treat her the same as how you treat me, am I understood?!" he questioned whilst squeezing onto my hand tightly. "Yes sir" they replied before nodding their heads. We turned back around to continuing walking over to the Limo but I didn't have to turn around to know that some were already glaring at me. I guess I had no choice but to quickly get used to jealous and ignorant people, especially the people who worked for him.

"Mr Moon, Mrs Moon" one of his other bodyguards uttered bowing his head at us, before opening the door for us and I couldn't help but smile to myself. Hearing other people refer to me as Mrs Moon made me feel on top of the world. I smiled politely up at him before stepping inside the Limo with Austin and Dez following from behind.

I helped myself to some m&m's placed to the side, causing Austin to chuckle lightly. "Dez I forgot to ask, how's Trish and your baby Daughter, I wasn't there when she was born but I've seen her on TV" said Austin before pouring himself some champagne for us both. For a second I thought I saw a frown appear on Dez's face, but before I could look properly, his usual goofy and warm smile quickly flashed through his face. "She's now five months old now, and Trish is better than usual, we couldn't be more happy" he spoke before glancing back down at his phone.

I sipped onto my champagne and gazed over at him for a brief moment before turning to look up at Austin. He pushed a strand of my hair behind my ears before placing his hand on my chin. "After I head to the company, I'm gonna go and talk to your mom and let her know about us... I just hope that I can get her blessing even though its a little too late for that" he said causing me to chuckle. "There's no doubt that she'll be quite shocked finding out that I now have a beautiful husband..." I grinned widely before raising my hand to stroke his cheek. "But I think she'll come around" I said before shifting closer to him.

"I hope so" he said in a low whisper before leaning down to place a kiss on my lips. We clinked our champagne glasses before raising it up in the air and laughing afterwards. Although I tried not to think about it too much during the Limo ride, I couldn't help but be worried about what would happen once we finally arrived at the company.

A while later, we arrived in front of the Strattmon Inc. building and I took a deep breath before glancing out the window to see reporters and paparazzi's spread out everywhere. I knew that once Austin stepped out of this Limo, it would be quite chaotic and messy, seeing that he had been gone for almost a year. I looked up at Austin to see him gazing up at the massive building and I could tell that he was nervous and also having some doubts about coming back here. He hadn't been in the public eye for a good nine months so we didn't know what to expect. "I'll go in and wait up for you" Dez smiled over at us before stepping out the Limo, and I watched as reporters quickly bombarded him but he quickly ignored all of them before rushing inside.

Austin put on his shades and his suit blazer before clenching his jaw tightly. He looked back outside before turning to face me and offering out his hand for me to take. "A-Are you sure?" I asked a little anxiously.

"I've never been more sure" he muttered and I quickly took his hand as one of his bodyguards quickly rushed over to open the door for us. He placed a kiss down on my hand before taking a deep breath and stepping out the Limo with me.

I closed my eyes and before I knew it the sound of screams and gasps quickly filled my ears and I squeezed onto Austin's hand tightly. I slowly opened my eyes to see the reporters and paparazzi's rushing over to us, along with ordinary people from across the street, in shock of Austin's sudden appearance, but before they could get to us, they were quickly stopped by Austin's bodyguards. I had never heard such loud screams and seen so many people wanting to get to one person my whole life. Austin ignored all the questions being thrown at him and the cameras in his face whilst walking towards the building, making sure not to let go of my hand. _"Mr Moon could you care to tell us where you've been hiding all these years?, Isn't that your former assistant Ally Dawson, do you now have a relationship with her?, Mr Moon why did you decide to go into hiding for so many months?"_ these were just the frequent questions that were thrown at us but Austin refused to answer any of them, let alone pay them any attention.

As we stepped inside the building, more people from inside began to rush over to him and bombard his space, but thankfully we managed to escape from them with some help from his bodyguards and quickly make our way over to the elevator. As we quickly stepped inside, we breathed in and out before throwing our head back and chuckling a little afterwards.

"That was... they're very excited to see you" I laughed before snaking my arms around his waist.

"Now I have you alone to myself once again" he smirked before licking his lips. I placed my hand on his chest before getting on my tip toes to close the heated gap between us. We continued to heavily make out till the elevator doors opened. Austin cursed under his breath before taking my hand and leading me out. He was greeted by everyone at the top floor who was very shocked and excited to see him before making his way over to his office and pushing the door open to see Mimi, Alexis, along with the board of directors of the company.

"Sir!" the board of directors gasped in shock before getting up from their seats to bow their heads at him.

I gazed over at Mimi as she sat behind his desk whilst gazing at him in complete shock, almost as if she had seen a ghost. Her cigar slowly slipped out of her lips and onto the floor as her lips began to quiver rapidly. My eyes quickly shifted away from her and over to Alexis who covered her mouth before running over to hug Austin. I watched as hugged him tightly whilst sobbing silently to herself, and I couldn't help but smile. After a while she quickly pulled away to hug me and I quickly returned the hug while chuckling a little at how tightly she was holding me. The last time I saw her was when her and Trent had broken up and compared to back then she looked like a new and happy person, or so I thought.

"Austin where have you been I've been worried sick about you, its been nine months since you've left a-and you didn't even call" Alexis sniffed before going to hug him again. Austin cupped the back of her head whilst gently stroking it. "I missed you too Lexi and I'll explain everything to you later I promise... just thank Ally for coming to keep me company" he muttered quietly and Alexis quickly looked down at me whilst flashing me a thankful look. "Without for her I never would've came back" he whispered while gazing down at me deeply. I went to place a kiss on his cheek but quickly stopped as I realized I was in his Office with people.

I cleared my throat and took a step back away from him before glancing over at Mimi as she held a horrid scowl on her face. She quickly shot up from Austin's seat before plastering a fake smile on her face so the board of directors wouldn't suspect the horrible mother and person that she is. "Oh Austin" she cried dramatically before slowly walking in our direction. "Where have you been all these months darling, your Father and I and everyone else has been searching non-stop for you, oh I'm so glad my baby boy has returned" she cried opening her arms out to hug him, but before she could Austin quickly dodged her by walking past her and strolling over to his desk as Alexis and some members of the board of directors tried to hold in their laughs.

Mimi shot a glare over at Alexis before forcing a smile back on her face and turning to look back at Austin. "Son, how have you been?, don't you wanna know how your Father is in Hospital?" she questioned clasping her hands together as Alexis rolled her eyes.

Austin gaped over at her for a split second before ignoring her and turning his attention to his board of directors. "Now I know the last time you all saw me, I quit my role as the CEO of Strattmon Inc. and went into hiding. I'm not gonna say that I regret doing that because I don't, and if it wasn't for someone very special here in this room I wouldn't be standing before you right now" he spoke before turning to look over at me as I quickly flashed him a nervous smile. "Two days ago I truly wanted to quit this company for good, but I realized last night that I couldn't possibly give up the hard work I've built these past six years. Now I understand that the company has lost over $50 billion over the course of nine months because of my Father but that won't be happening again because I'll be taking my company back and clearing up my Father's mess, and I really appreciate you all for your kind words about me in the news yesterday, and yes Chris I was watching" he smirked over at his Chief Management Officer as the rest of the board of the directors began to clap and cheer loudly.

"Tomorrow in my Office at 9 am there would be a meeting held in my Office to discuss the company's fallback and how we can rise from it. Josie, inform all of the businessmen from my partnership companies to be there, and Mike, make sure that you have all the briefings set out on the new terms and conditions. This company would be needing a fresh start from today and I hope you all co-operate with me. Chris, Inform everyone who works at the company that I will be speaking to them individually from tomorrow and seeing if they are to remain or not. Unfortunately I have to be somewhere after this talk but I hope you all take into consideration that things will be different now and that Strattmon Inc. will once again become the number one business company in the world" he spoke placing his hand on his desk as they clapped and cheered once again.

I quickly wiped away the tears that I didn't know were flowing down my eyes and clapped my hands together. He was such a natural and I forgot how much of a great leader he was. I wasn't the only one getting emotional in the room as Alexis and some of his board of directors already had tears in their eyes from his speech.

"We're glad to have you back sir" they uttered in unison before sitting back down on their seats.

"I'd also like to make an announcement" Austin uttered before stretching his hand out towards me, signalling for me to come over. I gaped over at him nervously before slowly walking over to him with my head lowered slightly. "You're all used to seeing Miss Dawson as my assistant but things have changed" he spoke causing a smile to quickly form on my lips. He stood behind me and held my hand up to show everybody my ring and gasps and whispers began to feel the room as they all gazed at us surprisingly. "No we're not engaged, we're married. I know that some of you were around when my Father married my Mother over 30 years ago and announced it to you so I expect you to treat my wife the same way you treat my mother, is that understood?" he spoke as they all quickly nodded their heads.

"Congratulations, Mrs Moon" some of them clapped and flashed me a warm smile, but I could tell that some were not happy about the news.

"Thank you" I smiled at each of them before glancing down at my ring then back up at Austin.

"Oh my god!" Alexis squealed before rushing over to us. She took my ring and gasped down at it in awe as tears began to appear in my eyes yet again. "Its so beautiful Ally, but I can't believe you two got married without me being there... I'm just glad that you're back Austin and you're now my sister in law Ally, I knew Austin was gonna propose to you someday" she muttered before pulling us both into a hug. We hugged her back before pulling away a couple seconds later and pecking each other's lips, not caring if everyone was watching us. "You guys are so cute! aren't they cute Mimi- I mean mother?" she spoke before turning back to look at Mimi who gazed at me with so much hatred and disgust, that you could almost feel the tension in the room.

Mimi glanced over at the board of directors before forcing a smile back on her face in order to sustain her 'nice and gracious' image around them. She threw her fur scarf over her shoulder before walking over to us. I had never heard a more dreadful sound than the sound of her heels clicking whilst making her way over to us.

"Oh this is great news!" she spoke excitedly before taking my hand as Austin stared down at her with a blank and stern expression. "Since Austin is 27, I really wasn't sure if he was ever going to get married but I'm glad that he's chosen you to marry and not some bimbo, right?" she laughed before quickly flicking my hand away and wiping her hands on my fur coat and I bit onto my tongue trying not to glare over at her. "In celebration of my son's return and the news about your... marriage, I'd like to invite you over to a special dinner at my mansion tonight and also-

"No!" Austin spoke sternly quickly cutting her off. "You can drop the act Mimi, I don't need you and Mike's blessing on Ally" Austin spoke a little irritatingly before wrapping his arms around me.

"What are you talking about Austin?" Mimi laughed before glancing back at the board of directors. "I want to welcome the new Mrs Moon into the family, so the proper way to do that is to invite her to a special dinner to make her feel welcome, what do you say Ally?" she asked before looking down at me. "I'd love to Mi- I mean Mrs Moon, but I can't-

"C'mon guys I haven't seen you in forever, I'm gonna be there too so it won't be all that bad, please" Alexis pleaded before clasping her hands together and pouting up at us.

Austin sighed to himself before rubbing his eyes and turning to look back at Mimi. "Alright, but one hour and we're leaving, I'm only coming for Alexis" he hissed irritatingly as Mimi scoffed to herself before turning around to walk towards the direction of the door. "Great! I'll get the chefs to prepare some exquisite food for all of us, so there won't be any basic meals like mac and cheese and spaghetti" she chuckled poking fun at me. "Oh and Ally it doesn't matter if you don't have anything nice to wear, you can just wear that black skirt and that blouse, I don't judge, especially since you're now my son's wife" she spoke before walking out of the Office, making sure to slam the door behind her.

I sighed to myself before looking up at Austin as he glared over at the door. I gently rubbed his waist and he closed his eyes for a brief moment before turning to look down at me. "I love you" I mouthed before smiling hopefully up at me. He smiled back before leaning down and pressing his lips onto mine as everyone in the room watched on.

I had a seriously bad feeling about tonight, but it was too late to back out now.

* * *

An hour later we arrived in front of my apartment building.

We stepped out the Limo which was opened for us by James, before rushing inside the building hand in hand so no one on the street would quickly recognize Austin. I breathed out a sigh of relief before looking up to see the couple; Jamie and Hannah, who lived on the floor above us struggling to get their shopping up the stairs. I was about to pull outside till they quickly turned out gasping at the sight of him.

"Oh my god" They uttered in unison staring directly at Austin as the bags slowly fell out their hands, causing the eggs to break and some of their other food stocks to damage. They continued to gaze at Austin frozen in shock and I chuckled to myself at their expression.

Austin laughed to himself before taking of his shades and walking over to them. "It looks like you spent a lot of money on those food, I'm sorry they're all damaged Jamie and Hannah" he spoke before looking back at the food on the floor. "How did you know our names-... I thought you were missing" Jamie uttered gaping up at him in amazement. "I know everybody who lives in this apartment building, and I'm back now" he spoke before pulling some money out of his pocket and handing it over to Jamie."It was kinda my fault that all your shopping ended up on the floor, so here, take this and go do some new shopping and buy your wife something nice to, I know you both have been having money problems for years now, right?" he smiled patting his shoulders before walking past them and up the stairs. I watched as Hannah blinked twice while gazing into the distance, still oblivious to what had just happened, and as Jamie gasped at the amount of money Austin had given him.

"Please don't tell anyone that you saw Austin here, he really likes his privacy" I said smiling up at them before running up the stairs and over to Austin.

"Well aren't you lovely Mr Moon" I laughed, causing him to chuckle lightly. I placed a quick kiss on his cheek before diving into my handbag to bring out my keys. I quickly brought it out and unlocked the door and we both stepped inside to see my mom in the kitchen baking something.

She screamed and placed the bowl back on the table before running over to me to give me a hug. I laughed and hugged her back as Austin stood behind us with his hands in his pockets. She pulled away a short while late before grasping my hair and cheeks. "Honey, why didn't you tell me that you were coming home, I would have made your favorite spaghetti" she chuckled before looking up at Austin. "Oh A-Austin, y-you're back, we were all worried sick about you, Ally especially" my mom uttered before leading us over to sit on the couch.

"If I knew that you were coming Austin I would've cleaned the place up a little, but let me get you a drink from-

"Its quite alright Penny, I came to talk to you" he spoke placing his arm above my head on the sofa as Penny slowly sat down across from us.

She gazed over at us for a brief moment like she was trying to figure something out before speaking up. "You look a little different Ally... almost like you've now become a woman, did anything happen at this trip?" she asked eagerly. I looked down at my engagement ring then up at Austin as he slowly placed his hand over mine shocking my mom a little.

I smiled up at him before turning my attention back to my mom and speaking up. "Well mom, I didn't actually go to Santa Monica for a holiday, I went to stay with Austin for four months, I found out where he was and went to be with him... I've loved him for a while now, even when he was my boss, I should have told you sooner" I said as Austin and I slowly inter-wined our hands together and placed it down on my lap. "I already knew that honey, your think your mom can't tell when you're in love with a man, I didn't wanna tell you to act on it because Austin's a very rich and powerful man and I just didn't know if you could cope in his world" she explained before nodding her head at Austin politely.

"I didn't think that I could cope in his world too, but I realized that didn't matter" I spoke as she gazed at the both of us a little puzzled. "A month ago Austin and I got married..." I spoke showing her my wedding ring and leaving her completely shocked and overwhelmed. "I know that you're gonna say that I'm too young and that I'm not ready, but I've never been more sure of anything in my life than I am of him mom" I explained glancing up at Austin. "I had to grow up quickly in order to take care of you and Keira, and I thought that I wasn't gonna find anybody in life to do the same to me... a lot of people don't already approve of our marriage mom, please don't be one of them" I pleaded whilst squeezing onto Austin's hand tightly as she lowered her head, looking to be in deep thought about all what she was hearing.

"Penny I know that this has come as a great shock to you, but I've loved you Daughter for a while now too and I'll do everything to protect and keep her safe" he spoke ad my mom slowly lifted her head up to look at him. "I realized that I wanted to marry and spend the rest of my life with Ally the first day she came to visit me in where I was hiding. She's changed me a lot and I've never met anyone who cares and understands me just as much as she does" he states as silence quickly filled the room for a brief moment.

My mom gazed over at the both of us before sighing to herself and speaking up. "Ally's not used to all the cameras in her face at all times, she had a lot of anxiety when she was working for you" my mom spoke up before joining her hands together. "And I just don't know if she would be happy living the kind of life that you live, its my dream to see her and her sister happy in life and I don't know what I'd do if things weren't going well for her, also Ally's always been a shy and reserved person so I don't know if she would be able to cope with all the attention" my mom sighed before looking back at me.

"I understand that you're worried and you have every right to be, but like I said I can assure you that I'll take care of your Daughter and protect her from anything. I know that she isn't used to all the attention which is why I will have my bodyguards with her at all times whenever I'm away" he uttered reassuringly.

My mom paused for a short while before speaking up again. "Do you really love her?" she asked as he nodded briefly. "And you promise to keep her safe from all of those dirty paparazzi's?" she asked and he chuckled before nodding his head once more.

"I promise to do all those things Penny and much more, I also wanna move you out of this place and to a more nicer home that you can be comfortable in" he spoke as tears began to quickly fill my eyes once again. "Oh my, you would really do that?, you don't have to really" my mom exclaimed briefly. "Of course I do, you're Ally's mom and I know just what you've been through in life, next week I'll be sending one of my estate agents and she will help you pick out a mansion of your taste... I wanna take care of you too Penny and Keira too even though she's in Paris with Trent right now" he stated before glancing down at me.

Tears began to fill my mom's eyes as she gazed over at him thankfully. Austin kissed my hand and stood up to go give my mom a hug and I covered my mouth as I felt tears quickly rolling down my cheek.

"Please take care of my Daughter well" she cried before getting up from the sofa to hug him properly. "I will" Austin smiled before hugging her back. I continued to smile over at them, till I heard the doorbell ring, snapping me out of my moment.

"I'll get it" I said before getting up and walking towards me.

"Its okay honey I'll get it, stay with your new Husband" she smiled whilst placing her hand on Austin's shoulder. She picked up her glass of orange juice and took a sip of it before walking over to open the front door. Austin quickly sat besides me and dried away the tears from my cheek with his thumb before pressing our foreheads together. "Thank you..." I muttered before gazing deeply into his eyes about to close the gap between us till I head my mom's glass cup shatter on the floor and I quickly look over to see her frozen in shock as she gazed out the door.

Austin and I quickly got up from the sofa and rushed over to her to see Richard standing outside the door with a guilty and sorry expression on his face. He looked over at me, then Austin surprisingly before looking back at my mom as she continued to stare at him, not moving an inch. It was as if she had become a statue.

I hissed to myself about to close the door but he quickly blocked it with his foot before speaking up. "Please... allow me to explain".

This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

 _ **I just wanna say Happy New Year guys and I hope this year is filled with joy and happiness for you All! I hope you enjoyed the chapter because it literally took me two days to write lol, also don't forget to comment and review, especially on what you think will happen next now that Richard and Penny have met again after 21 years. Again, you guys are absolutely amazing!**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

Richard slowly stepped inside the apartment and shut the door behind him and my mom began to take a couple steps back whilst beginning to shake rapidly. I quickly wrapped my arm around her and lead her over to the sofa before looking back at Richard. I would never forget the pure look of fear and shock in her face. It was as if she had completely shut down, with only the memories of the past regaining in her mind as she stared of into the distance. I had never seen that look on her face before.

I looked back at Austin as he slipped his hands inside his pockets gazing over at a shameful and nervous looking Richard, who's eyes were only fixated and my mom and I.

Sighing a small sigh, I looked back at my mom as her breathing began to increase before rubbing her shoulder and back to calm her down. It was then that I realised the big effect that Richard still had on her even after 21 years and how she thought about him daily. Just what kind of relationship did they have, I thought to myself beforw lowering my head slightly. I took a deep breath and comforted my mom one last time before getting up from the sofa and walking over to Richard as he stood near the door with his head hung low.

"Please leave" I spoke bluntly whilst pointing back at the door. He slowly raised his head to look up at me with a hurt look evident in his eyes. I looked back at my mom before speaking up again. "You shouldn't have come here... please leave" I uttered a little louder as Austin slowly walked up behind me to place his hand on my shoulder.

I placed my hand over his before looking up at Richard as he looked around the apartment morosely. He gazed down at a picture of my Dad, Lester to the side before turning his head to glance over at a large picture of me, my mom and Keira hanging of the wall. He gazed deeply and intensely at it for a brief moment before turning his attention back down at me and before I knew it his eyes began to water. I quickly shifted my eyes away and hissed to myself still feeling his gaze down on me. "Where's your sister Keira?" He questioned but I briefly ignored him.

"I-I can't believe I couldn't recognise my own Daughter" he said finally speaking up. "Wow... you grew up so fast, the last time I saw you, you were only a baby" he chuckled whilst trying to hold back the heavy tears forming in his eyes. He took of his hat and placed it to the side before walking over to the picture of the three of us and looking directly at Keira. "You both grew up so fast" he muttered quietly grasping the picture, before turning back to look at my mom. He was about to walk over to her but I quickly spoke up, stopping him.

"What are you still doing here... I said leave! You're nothing but a stranger to us so get outta here, go back to your wife who's having an affair with your younger brother and go back to your two perfect kids! How dare you come back here after running away you bastard!" I yelled finally losing my temper over at him. "I...I'm sorry... when I find out about everything in Santa Monica, I have been meaning to get a hold of you but since I couldn't, I had no choice but to come back here instead" he muttered morosely. Was he being serious now?!. I clenched my fists getting ready to storm over to him but was quickly stopped by my mom who slowly stood up from her sear before strolling over to him.

I watched as the they stared at each other with so many emotions for a while, and before I knew it my mom quickly raised her hand up to slap his face causing him to stumble back a little. She went to grab the vase placed on the side to hit him on the head with it, but beforw she could Austin and I quickly ran over to stop her. "Mom, please calm down" I pleaded as she screamed loudly trying to get back over to Richard. She pushed us away and ran her fingers through her hair frustratingly before turning back to flip the centre table over. I watched in distress as she continues to knock over more things in the livinng room while grieving and mourning loudly. I had never seen her lose her mind the way she did that day. It was as if Richard's sudden appearance suddenly brought out the worse in her and all the trapped up emotions she's tried to keep deep down for the past two decades.

"Penny if you would please calm down" Austin hissed going to pick her up, but she quickly pushed him away, before picking up a glass cup from the table and throwing it at Richard who quickly dodged it before it could hit him.

"Mom... m-mom s-stop it" I stuttered going to grab her shoulders to calm her down. "Shut up, you don't understand anything, you don't understand all what that man has done!" She snapped furiously trying to get to Richard again, but before she could I quickly ran in front of her to stop her once again. "I said stop it!" I yelled loudly and furiously whilst clenching up my fists tightly. She stopped and stared down at me teary-eyes before breathing in and out. I sighed and turned to look down at the small picture of my Dad, her, myseld and Keira that she had accidentally knocked over before rushing over to pick up the pieces.

The place stayed silent for a brief while with only the sound of the clock ticking and heavy breathing, as I continued to pick up the pieces of the picture. A tear rolled down my eye as I picked up the last piece and placed it to the side remembering that it was the last picture we took with him a week before he died. I quickly wiped away the tear and turned my head to look at my mom as she sobbed silently whilst staring over at the pieces of the picture, obviously regretting her previous actions.

"Ally I'm so sorry I-

"Its okay" I sighed quietly cutting him off. She sat back down on the sofa and placed her hand on her head whilst avoiding to look over at Richard. I looked up at Austin as he stared down over at my mom and I before marching over to Richard. He grabbed his collar and quickly shoved him against the wall and I quickly ran over to him. "Did you just come here to cause trouble huh?!, listen I might have helped you out on your farm last year but if you don't start explaining why you abandoned your Family then it isn't gonna end well for you!" Austin threatened as I placed my hand on his back trying to calm him down. Austin rapidly shoved him away by the collar and took a step back to me as Richard stared at him a little frightened.

He took a big gulp before turning to glance over at my mom. "Penny..." he muttered quietly whilst slowly starting to walk up to her. "I deserved all of that and much worse because of my stupid mistake of leaving you and our girls" he spoke turning around to face me. Austin wrapped his arm around me for comfort as Richard slowly knelt down in front of my mom. He stared up at her desperately, begging for her to look at him but she continued to lower her head whilst sobbing silently to herself

"We always talked about having children, ever since we were in College with Lester and when you had Keira, you made me the happiest man in the world" he spoke up, and I lowered my head before looking up at Austin as he focused on them. "You and Lester were always close and I knew that he was a better man than I was and I knew that he loved you too... when we had Ally I-I thought that I would mess up and not be able to take care of you the way Lester always had, even though I was your Husband. I didn't feel that I was ready to raise two kids, I lacked a lot of self-confidence in myself and in our Family so I ran away... I ran away to Santa Monica and asked Lester to step in for me because I knew that he would do anything for you" he explained leavimg me speechless and a little in shock.

My mom slowly lifted her head up to look at him in disbelief. Tears stained down her cheek as she gazed down at him blankly. With some slight hesitation, Richard slowly placed his hand over hers whilst gaping up at her remorsefully. He sighed to himself before speaking up to explain again.

"I was scared Penny, I was so god damn terrified of ruining everything that we built after we graduated College. Lester and I were best friends but I didn't want to have to compete with him with your affection so in the end I let him have you even though it killed me to do so... there wasn't a day that went by when I didn't think about you and the girls and when I saw Ally a nonth ago in Santa Monica, I realised that I shouldn't have left no matter what" he exclaimed whilst choking up on his words.

My mom's eyes began to water once more as he rubbed her palm gently. "I got married three years after I left and had two kids; a girl and a boy, but I never stopped loving you. I thought that if I named ny Daughter after you it would give me some sense that you would forgive me some day" he stated briefly before sighing to himself. "I met up with Lester twice a year and he told me all about how the three of you were coping and when I found out he died nine years ago I-" he stopped mid sentence before turning back to look at me.

"I wanted to come back I really did but I was too much of a coward... my wife Amanda and I are going through a divorce right now and its made me realized that I never should've left you... I understand that I can never make up for the past 21 years that I missed in both our Daughter's life but I wanna start from today... I wanna be the Husband and Father that I couldn't be years ago and be in yours and our Daughters life again... please give me a chance Penny" he pleaded desperately.

Silence filled the air for a brief moment as my mom slowly turned to look over at the picture of my Dad placed near the door. She gazed at it for a short while before turning to look back at Richard before speaking up in a cold and frizzled fone. "Get out of my house..." she muttered quietly as the hopeful look on Richard's face started to slowly disapear.

She quickly pushed his hand of hers and got up to stroll in the directiom of the bathroom. As she slammed the door behind her, I watched as Richafd hung his head low whilst covering his face with his hands. I guess I now knew the reason why he left, and what an unfair reason it truly was. After a while he slowly got up from his knees before turning back to face Austin and I. "What can I do for you to forgive me Ally... I'll do anything, please... please forgive me for all I've done" he begged desperately whilst gazing down into my eyes

I slowly removed my hand from Austin's wait before going to take a step towards him. I stared up at him for several seconds before clearing my throat "Anything?" I asked and he quickly nodded with tears forming in his eyes once again and I took a deep breath before speaking up once more. "I want my Dad back... I want Lester... we were happy when it was just the four of us, and we never needed you Richard" I said as a tear slowly flew down his eye. He ran his fingers through his face before looking down at me once more and turning to walk over to the front door. He placed his hand on the door knob and stopped to glance over at the picture of my Dad to the side before walking out the door. Although he was my biological Father I still saw him as nothing more than a stranger.

What a moment that was.

"I'll go check on her' I said over at Austin before rushing inside the bathroom to see my mom sittinf on top of the toilet seat whilst sobbing to herself once again. I sighed to myself before walking over to her and pulling her into a hug. I placed her head down on my chest and ran my fingers through her hair before glancing out the window to see Richard leaning on his car whilst sobbing to himself. I quickly shifted my eyes away from him before turning my attention back to my mom.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that honey" she sniffed whilst choking up on her words. "Its okay... everything's gonna be okay mom" I whispered before quickly closing my eyes to avoid the tears from instantly pouring out.

It had all happened so fast that I didn't know what to think or do anymore. All I could do was hold my mom and tell her that things were gonna be fine even though I wasn't so sure myself. After all, that's what I had been telling her for years.

* * *

Hours later, it was 8:30 pm, and Austin and I were in his Limo driving over to his Parent's house for dinner.

I placed my head down on his lap as he gently stroked my hair whilst speaking to someone on the phone. After what happened that day I had asked to cancel the dinner in order to make sure that my mom was alright, but she had refused and promised me that she was alright even though I knew that she was far from it. All these years I always thought that she loved nobody other than my Dad, but after that day I began to think otherwise. Even though she looked at Richard with such pure hatred and disgust, I could tell that seeing him again brought back a lot of memories, especially the good ones of them together, and it was obvious that he still very much loved her too, even when he was still married to Amanda.

I sighed quietly to myself and turned my head to look up at Austin as he hung up the phone before placing it to his side. I smiled up at him and he smiled back before leaning down to place a kiss on my forehead. "You okay?" he asked whilst running his hand down my arm.

"I'm just worried about what happened earlier... and about your mom" I sighed thinking back to earlier on when Mimi had found out about mine and Austin's marriage in his Office. I didn't need for her to say that she thought of me as a piece of dirt, because the look on her face simply said it all. Even though I wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen tonight, my love for Austin made me more prepared for anything than I'd ever been my whole life. "I do't want you to be worried about anything okay, I want you to start relying on me from now on... I am your Husband after all" he smirked causing me to blush and grin widely.

I lifted my head up from his lap to give him a kiss before noticing that we were then entering his Parent's massive mansion. I took a big gulp and looked ahead at all of the staff who worked for them, stood outside. As one of his bodyguards rushed out to open the door for us, I quickly glanced down at my dark green dress and black flats before taking a deep breath and working up the courage. As we stepped out of the Limo, all of the staff quickly bowed their heads in respect for Austin. I still felt very anxious and overwhelmed at his lavish lifestyle, but seeing as I was now his wife, I knew that I would have to get used to it quickly. "Good evening, sir and welcome back" they uttered respectfully. Austin nodded his head at them before taking my hand and leading me inside.

I squeezed onto his hand tightly as a couple of the maids rushed over to open the door, secretly gawking and squealing over Austin afterwards. I looked back at them as they glared over at me with their arms crossed and I glared back harder before rolling my eyes and turning my head back around. I looked around at all of the expensive and exquisite paintings on the wall, and the fine luxury items placed around everywhere. Not only did I feel so out of place by my outfit, but I felt as if I was intruding. I looked up at Austin and smiled before continuing to look around the massive hallway.

"This way Mr Moon" one of Mimi's bodyguard's spoke bowing his head at him, before opening the door to the dining room. Austin and I nodded our heads at him before stepping inside the lavish dining room to see Mimi, Alexis, Trish, Dez and their daughter; Ava, sitting, whilst several maids stood around them. As we strolled further in hand in hand, all eyes immediately went up to look at us. My eyes focused on Mimi as she gazed at me despicably whilst blowing on her cigar. I quickly removed my eyes from her before looking up at Austin as he opened up the chair for me to sit before going to sit down. Since the chairs were so far apart from each other, I quickly shifted it towards his and we both snickered quietly before turning our attentions to everyone.

"Long time no see Ally, Mrs Moon invited Dez and I over for dinner and I just couldn't wait to see you again" Trish spoke up before gently rocking a crying Ava in her arms, and I smiled across from her as Austin placed his arms above my seat. "I can't believe you guys got married, the whole world's now talking about it, Ally you've become so popular in only a couple hours" Trish announced before rubbing her head as Ava's crying begin to get louder. "I can hold her for you for a bit" I said whilst extending my hand out. "Oh no Ally, you don't have to do that" Trish laughed before handing over to one of the maids who slowly walked up to he. "Put her to sleep" she ordered and the maid nodded before quickly rushing out of the dining room with Ava. I looked over at Dez as he sipped on his wine un-bothered, almost as if he was avoiding Trish's gaze in any way.

"Hey man, I heard about the speech you made earlier on you made in front of the board of directors, I'm so glad you're back Austin" Dez spoke before turning to smile at me and I smiled back before turning my attention to Alexis as she stared down at her food in boredom, She went to grab the glass of wine next to her and as she did, I noticed her fingers began to tremble. She quickly picked up the wine with the other hand and took a sip of it whilst sending me a small smile as I gazed at her worriedly. She put down her wine glass and flashed me her usual wide grin and I smiled back going to shrug away all of my thoughts, that is until she quickly brought out a pack of cigar and a lighter from under the table. I watched bewildered as she slowly lit the cigar about to blow on it but got quickly stopped by Austin.

"When the hell did you start smoking Lexi?" he questioned in an annoyed tone whilst holding a firm and stern look over at her.

Alexis slowly placed the cigar and lighter back down on the table before speaking up. "You smoke so why can't I, I'm 19 Austin" she groaned frustratingly. Austin looked at Mimi as she carried on smoking whilst holding an amused look on her face before turning his attention back to Alexis. "Hand me the cigarettes!" he hissed holding out his hand. "But-

"I said hand me the cigarettes Lexi" he uttered cutting her off. Alexis groaned loudly before throwing the cigarettes over at him and folding her arms. The room fell silent for a brief moment till Mimi spoke up whilst laughing to herself.

"Oh Austin you are turning into your Father after all, speaking of your Father when are you going to see him in Hospital?" she questioned before throwing her cigar away and taking a sip of her wine. "He's now in a critical condition once he heard the news of your um... marriage, you should go see him and explain yourself" she spoke whilst quickly diverting her gaze towards me, and I bit my tongue trying to hold back from saying anything that would cause drama. Austin rubbed his eyes irritatingly before speaking up. "That old man can die in that Hospital for all I care, and I'm sure that you don't care what happens to him either Mimi since he lost you an increasingly amount of money, right?" he questioned rhetorically as the room quickly went to silent yet again. I looked over at Dez and Trish as they ate their foods daring not to utter a word, before looking over at Alexis as she gazed of into the distance. I wondered what was going on with her.

Mimi slammed her glass on the table causing an echo to fill the room before flicking her blonde hair to the side. "I see you've gotten more big headed ever since you disappeared for nine months... do you realize just how much you embarrassed this family Austin, you should be ashamed of your-

"Frankly I don't care Mimi, you're lucky I came back after all unless this 'family' would've lost everything" he spoke quickly cutting her off. She glared over at him before turning to look at me and scoffing to herself. I nodded my head at her as respectfully as I possibly could even though it killed me to do so, and instead of doing the same, she gazed at me like I was simply nothing but a fly that needed to be squashed and gotten rid off. I was beginning to get very annoyed but I couldn't show it no matter how much she tests my patience.

One of the maids placed down a plate of lobster and caviar and also a sparkling white wine in front of me and I gawked down at it before turning to look up at her. "Thank you so much, I've never had this before but it looks really good" I said causing the glum look on her face to quickly change into a smile. "T-Thank you Mrs Moon" she smiled before looking over at Mimi who shot her a deadly look. "I-I mean A-Ally" she stuttered nervously before lowering her head and walking off whilst avoiding my gaze, and I sighed to myself before turning to look back at Austin.

He helped me cut up the lobster and place a bite in my mouth and I groaned under my breath at how good it was which caused him to chuckle lightly. I cut up some lobster and held it up to his mouth and he quickly took a bite out of it before winking down at me. I grinned widely and placed my hand on his lap before turning to look around to see that everyone had been watching us, especially Mimi.

"Wow if I knew you liked Lobster this much we would've had it everyday in Santa Monica" he chuckled before interlocking our hands together.

"I think I love it more than Spaghetti" I snickered stuffing some more inside my mouth before looking up to see Alexis smiling whilst gazing across from us.

"I made you tea as requested Miss Alexis" one of the maids uttered before strolling into the dining room and over to her. She smiled up at her thankfully before taking the tea of her and sipping it. Not less than a second later, she quickly spat out the tea before throwing the rest of the cup to the floor and turning to look up at the maid. "Why is it so hot? are you trying to kill me!" she hissed before rolling her eyes away as Austin and I stared at her a little shocked. This was how she was when I first met her two years, but as she started spending time with Trent and I that spoilt and bratty attitude of hers had instantly vanished, or so I thought. "I'm sorry Miss Alexis I'll go change it-

"So you can mess up and make it hot again, don't bother!" she snapped quickly cutting her off. "Someone can get me a maid that can actually listen and do her job properly!" she groaned before crossing her arms and leaning back on her chair. I gazed up at the maid as she tried to hold back the tears before getting down on her knees to pick up the broken glass and wipe the tea from the floor that Alexis had thrown away. I sighed to myself before getting up from my seat and rushing over to help her. She gazed at me a little surprised and I smiled and pushed my hair back before helping her clear of the mess. As we finished clearing it up she thanked me before running out the dining room.

"Ally what are you doing, it wasn't your job to clean it up" Alexis scoffed as I made my way back over to Austin. "My mom raised me to always help people no mater what, you shouldn't have thrown that tea away like that Alexis, she worked very hard to make it for you and was obvious she made a mistake, put yourself in her shoes and think of how she would feel-

"Who do you think you are scolding my Daughter" Mimi hissed quickly cutting me off. "Since you're so helpful to maids all the time maybe you should become one yourself" she spoke disrespectfully. Austin clenched his haw tightly getting ready to fire back at her, but I quickly placed my hand on his lap to stop him. I took a deep breath and sighed before turning to look at her. "My mom worked part time as a maid last year and she got treated like crap all the time so I think you're being very unfair Mrs Moon" I uttered trying not to sound really annoyed. "I didn't ask about your mother darling" she chuckled before sipping her glass of wine. I balled up my fists about to speak up again but got interrupted by Trish.

"Ally's right, you lack some manners sweetheart" she spoke over at Alexis who quickly scrunched up her face at her. "You've been acting like a complete brat ever since Austin disappeared, are you sure you still aren't hurt from Ally's friend dumping you for her sister?" Trish questioned placing her chin on her palm as Dez stared off somewhere else, not interested in what was going on. His silence throughout this whole dinner was oddly suspicious.

Alexis mouth quickly hung low as she banged her fist on the table whilst glaring over at Trish. "Why don't you focus on your fucked up marriage and your annoying over-bearing kid instead of butting into other people's business huh!" she snapped irritatingly. "I mean we can all see that you two aren't getting along so I can suggest to you some marriage counselling or a therapist especially for you Trish, since you find it so oddly hard to keep your damn mouth shut!" she yelled. In anger, Trish quickly shot up from her seat ready to charge over at her, but got stopped by Dez who held her back by her arm. "Get the hell of me!" she yelled shoving his arm away before going to push his chest.

"Don't you ever touch me!" Trish hissed breathing in and out before turning to look back at everyone. She shot a glare over at Alexis before picking up her handbag. "Thanks for the dinner Mrs Moon, but I really should get my Daughter and head home" she uttered nodding her head at her before strutting out the room.

Dez lowered his head and sighed to himself before getting up from his seat several seconds later. "I'm sorry for my wife Mrs Moon, she can get a little annoyed most of the time" he spoke before turning to head out the door. Before he could Austin quickly got up from his seat and pulled him back by the arm. "Is there something going on Dez, what was all that about? look if you and Trish are fighting just make sure you don't drag your Daughter into it, she's still a baby but if you need anything then-

"I appreciate it Austin and you know I always come to you for help but I promise that I've got everything under control" Dez smiled patting his shoulders before flashing him his usual goofy smile. "See you later Mrs Moon" he whispered bowing his head at me and turning to walk out the door.

Austin sat back in his seat and breathed out before turning to glance over at Alexis who gazed over at the door with a pissed off look and I could tell she was thinking back to what Trish had said about Trent. "Are you stupid!" Austin snapped over at her, snapping her out of her thoughts. "You don't know what the fuck they're going through in their marriage, so instead of making an ignorant comment why didn't you keep quiet or simply just leave the room if she said something you didn't like" he scolded causing her to slowly lower her head. "I mean what the fuck is going on with you today, I-" before he could finish his sentence he was quickly cut off by a bodyguard walking up to him.

"Mr Moon, there's an important call for you" he spoke briefly.

Austin turned back to look over at Alexis and rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to me. "I'll be right back baby" he whispered placing a quick peck on my lips before getting up to walk out the room. I smiled back at him before turning back to face Mimi and Alexis.

Mimi slowly got up from her seat and poured herself some more wine before ordering all of the maids to leave the room. I sat back on my seat and gazed worriedly at Alexis as Mimi slowly made her way over to me nonchalantly. "Oh Ally... you know you can fool my son but you surely can't fool me darling" she uttered bitterly. I was about to turn my head to her till she slowly poured her glass of wine down my head causing me to quickly shoot up from my seat. Tears started to sprinkle onto my eyes, but I balled up my fist and breathed in and out, trying to calm myself down as.

"What does a useless and poor girl like you possibly think you can do for my son huh?!" she snapped before raising her hand to slap me across the face"Are you trying to make a fool out of this family?, Austin could've married a classy and sophisticated girl like Piper Wilson or Brooke smith who were a perfect fit for him, but he chose to marry a ratty, dirty girl like you! I didn't mind you being his assistant but when you want to disrespect our family and start a relationship with my son then you have another thing coming" she spoke coldly before grabbing my hand trying to get the wedding ring of my finger, but before she could I quickly shoved her away leaving her a little shocked.

She chuckled to herself and pushed her hair back before turning to face me. "I see you have some courage in you, so here's what I'd do... I'm going to give you $2 million for you to divorce my son-

"Why don't you take your money and shove it!" I snapped finally losing my patience. I had tried to hold back my tongue due to the fact that she was indeed Austin's mother and one of the most powerful women in the world but I just couldn't hold back any longer. "I didn't marry Austin for his money, I have my own money and frankly I could care less about what you say about me anymore. Yeah sure I'm not fortunate in life and I didn't grow up in a wealthy family but neither did you, you were just exactly like me when you married Mike, but I swear- no I promise that I will never end up like " I spoke coldly leaving her completely lost for words. She glared down at me and scoffed finally speaking up several seconds ago. "You're just not right for my son and if you won't divorce then I'm gonna make your life a living hell do you hear me-

"Mom that's enough" Alexis spoke up quickly cutting her off.

"Stay out of this and sit the hell down Alexis" Mimi snapped over at her and she sighed to herself before doing as told. Just what was going on with her.

Mimi turned back to face me about to speak up till Austin walked back into the room before quickly rushing over to me. He looked down at my wet hair and at my red cheek from where she had hit me before looking back at her. "What the hell did you do to my wife?" he asked in a stern and firm tone causing her to take a couple steps back. I lowered my head and sighed as he clenched his fists angrily. "I asked what the hell did you to my wife you fucking witch! he yelled furiously, and in a swift motion he quickly flipped over the chairs before throwing all the food on the table to the floor.

Mimi flinched a little at all the plates shattering before looking back up to face Austin. "You certainly are more foolish than I thought Austin, you truly have lost your damn mind!" she snapped up at him. "You could've married a woman that suites your taste but instead you chose to marry this girl?! she had nothing to offer you and I mean nothing! she wants one thing and that is your money can't you see that!" she yelled before pointing back at me.

"I don't have to explain our relationship to you because you won't understand if I do, this is the last time I'm coming here again, c'mon Ally we're leaving" he hissed irritatingly before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door but was quickly stopped by Mimi.

"You think she isn't using you, oh son you really are a fool" she chuckled before going over to bring out a document from one of the cabinets near the side. "I'm sure that she's told you a lot of lies that she wanted you to believe so I did you a little favor and went through her medical records" she said before handing him the large file. I froze dead in my tracks as horror instantly flashed through my face. My heart began to beat rapidly and my hands began to feel clammy. I felt tears sprinkling onto my eyes, but I refused to start crying in front of her to give her the satisfaction. I couldn't believe that she brought it against herself to snoop into my life and tell Austin the one thing that I wasn't ready to tell him just yet. It just wasn't fair.

"You went through her medical records, are you crazy?!" he hissed before throwing the file back at her. "C'mon lets go" he said taking my hand again. As we were about to walk out the door Mimi quickly spoke up, uttering the words that I completely dreaded.

"So I see that she hasn't told you that she can't have children, right?".

Austin slowly stopped dead in his tracks and paused for several seconds before turning back to face me. I quickly let go of his hands and took a couple steps back as I tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes. Just when things were finally going right between us something else had to happen to ruin it. I started to shake rapidly whilst gaping up at him as Mimi quickly strutted over and shoved me away before showing him the files. He grabbed it off her and read through it before looking back at me in shock. "Shouldn't that have been the first thing she told you when you married her... not only can't she give you a child but she is not fit to be a Moon, divorce her Austin, she clearly has nothing to offer a man of your status" she spoke harshly before turning back to glare at me.

"Y-You had no right to go through my medical records" I stuttered as tears began to stream down my face. "You had n right!" I cried before turning to run out the room without looking back at Austin.

I ran quickly as I can whilst ignoring all of the maids and bodyguards until I reached outside. I quickly ran towards a corner where nobody could see me and slowly slid down the wall before sobbing silently to myself. That day was truly something I wanted to forget as soon as possible.

I knew that Austin wanted children, he loved children just like I did but as the unlucky person that I am I couldn't have my own. I knew that I shouldn't have kept something this big from him, but its something that I had always been embarrassed of since I found out so I just didn't know how to tell him that I couldn't have kids. I wouldn't be surprised if he did want to divorce me now that he's found out the one thing I dreaded of him finding out the most. I covered my hand with my face and stayed like that for several minutes till I heard footsteps slowly walking closer towards me. I slowly removed my hand from my face and looked up to see Austin staring down at me with his hands in his pockets.

He took of his suit blazer and wrapped it around me since it was quite cold, before sitting down beside me on the floor. Tears started to appear in my eyes once again as I lowered my head avoiding to face him. I had never felt more ashamed.

After a couple more seconds, he finally spoke up. "Why didn't you tell?" he asked in a low whisper.

I wiped away my tears and stared down at the ground before letting out a deep sigh and speaking up. "Because you've always wanted kids, and I-I didn't wanna break it to you... I found out through my family Doctor when I was 15 that I couldn't have kids due to my irregular menstrual cycle, and I learned to accept it. I didn't think that I would ever find someone special for me to start caring about it, but now that we're married I should've told you... I'm sorry I should've told you but I was too scared to tell you" I sniffed whilst fiddling around with my fingers.

He shifted closer to me and placed his hand on the back of my head before pulling me closer. "I'd be lying if I said that it didn't take me by surprise but... this doesn't change anything" he uttered and I quickly shot my head up to look at him. "I wanna be with you forever Ally, I'd give up my life for you, I'd do anything to make sure that you're okay" he whispered before cupping my cheeks and gazing deeply into my eyes. "It doesn't matter to me if you can't have kids" he spoke before taking my hand and kissing it.

"I love you..." I exclaimed as a tear slowly rolled down my eye.

He smiled and quickly picked me of the floor for bridal style, before strolling in the direction of his Limo. "I love you too... lets go home" he whispered, placing a kiss on my forehead and I nodded before resting my head on his shoulder as my tears landed on his dress shirt.

Even after such a horrible and tragic day, I still found peace near the end with him.

* * *

 _ **Wow shocking chapter, a lot went on in this and it was pretty emotional to write, but if you enjoyed it don't forget to review it and let me know what you thought of:**_

 _ **-Richard's apology & explanation on why he left**_

 _ **-Alexis back to being her old self**_

 _ **-What could be happening between Dez and Trish**_

 _ **-Ally's secret finally out.**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

Another year had quickly come by with me being in Austin's life once again, but unlike the other two years that I had known him for, this year was about to be a whole lot different, filled with things that I never expected to happen in both our lives.

The Day was January 15th, 2015, and I was sited inside my Office at my job.

I fiddled around smiling down at a picture of Austin and I on my phone. He had gone on a business trip to Washington a week ago and wasn't supposed to return for another couple days, which left me missing him dearly. For the past three months our relationship and marriage had managed to overcome the impossible despite a lot of people being against us especially at the fact that I was his assistant. His Parents were my biggest worries since they didn't even try to hide the fact that they hated our marriage, but I truly and honestly didn't care what they or anybody else thought of us. I was then 21 years old and some people would often refer to me as a child and that Austin would eventually divorce me due to rhe fact that I wasn't 'classy' or 'just wasn't right' for him, but little did they fail to realise that even though we weren't in the safe mansion anymore, we were still the happiest we've ever been.

He loved me, and I loved him just as much. Sometimes I felt that I didn't deserve a man like him seeing that I couldn't give him the Family he always wanted, but that surprisingly didn't change things between us.

I placed my phone back on the table before looking out ny Office to see some of my co-workers staring at me whilst whispering to themselves. Seeing as how I was now the wife of one of the biggest Billionaire's in the world, people would either say something negative about me or suck up to me, which then made me quite overwhelmed as I still wasn't used to the attention.

 _"Why does she even have to come to work anyway when she's married to Austin Moon"_ one of my co-workers; Ana, hissed to herself loudly enough for me to hear. _'The real question is why is she even married to Austin Moon in the first place, she thinks she's so high and mighty but look at her, she's not even all that'_ my other co-worker Lucy uttered and her and Ana quickly burst into laughter. I sighed to myself and glanced down at the desk whilst clenching my hands together to avoid saying anything. Austin had told me to ignore people such as them, but sometimes I found it incredibly hard to. It often reminded me of when I was in HighSchool and all the mean girls would make fun of me or talk behind my back.

I picked up my pen about to go back to completing the last of my files till my boss; Fred, strolled inside my office before taking a seat across from me. I looked up and flashed him a smile before waiting for him to speak up.

"The reports that you sent me last night are absoulutely amazing Ally, one of the best I've ever seen..." he spoke as he scanned through the reports again causing me to grin widely. "You have a real talent for business Ally, you've been with us for a year now and you're already one of the best" he uttered loudly as everyone turned to glance in our direction.

I looked over at them before clearing my throat and speaking up. "Thank you Fred, I really appreciate it... from a young age its always been my dream to work in business so thank you for giving me the opportunity" I smiled as some people began to whisper behind us. "You're very welcome Ally" he smiled before the files back down on the table and turning to look back at me. "Since you've become so dedicated to this company I want to offer you a promotion" he said as the place quickly filled with silence.

I looked back at Ana and Lucy to see them gaping back at me and I sighed to myself before looking down at my desk. Of course I knew the reason why he was offering me a promotion in the first place was simply because I was Austin's wife. I guess I had no other choice but to learn to deal with it.

I lifted my head back up and cleared my throat once more before speaking up. "Uhm thank you so much Fred... but I can't accept the promotion" I spoke as the smile on his face quickly dropped. "There are a lot of people in this company that has been here working in this company longer than I have so I think they deserve a promotion instead... like Ana... if I'm correct she's been working here for five years and is a single mother to a four year old son, so I really do think you should consider it" I muttered before looking back at Ana who gazed back at me surprisingly.

Fred nodded his head at me and smiled before getting up from his seat and strolling out of my office over to Ana. "Your work in this company is also very splendid Ana so would you like the promotion instead?" He asked and she quickly shot up from her seat before nodding her head and thabking him for the lovely offer. I watched as she continued to thank him before my eyes narrowed over to two of Austin's bodyguards that he had assigned to guard me at all times; Ethan and Alex. I quickly packed away my things and picked up my handbag before strolling out of my Office and over to them.

"Are you ready to go Mrs Moon?" Ethan asked as all eyes immediately went up to look at them. I nodded my head before turning to look back at Ana as she flashed me a guilty and apologetic look. I shot her a small smile before walking down the stairs alongside Ethan and Alex. I wasn't sure why I was so kind people even after they've treated me like shit, I guess it was something I couldn't help even from a young age.

"Oh Alex today's your 39th birthday right?" I asked turning my head to the side to look up at him. He nodded his head at me and I smiled before diving inside my handbag and bringing out a box of biscuits. "Happy Birthday... my mom and I made that for you yesterday to thank you for what you've done and for putting your life on the line for us always, she really likes you a lot" I stated handing him the box of biscuits. He looked down at me gratefully before accepting the biscuits and nodding his head at me. "Its my job to protect you and mother but she truly is a lovely woman, I-I mean uhh-" he stuttered timidly under his breath refusing to finish his sentence and I chuckled before turning to face Ethan.

"Don't worry Ethan, my mom's very fond of you too" I said causing the both of them to laugh quietly.

We strolled down the stairs towards outside where some paparazzi's were waiting to take pictures of me as usual. I hung my head low trying to block my face away as Ethan and Alex quickly blocked them away from getting to me whilst leading me over to the car. They opened the backseat for me and I quickly thanked them before stepping inside and letting out a deep breath. I'd be lying if I said that having the press around me everyday didn't give me social anxiety. It still amazed me how three years ago I was working two jobs to support my mother and sister but now I was living a life that people could only dream of their whole lives.

I stared out the window as Ethan quickly drove off before turning to look back at the paparazzi's. You would think that after three years I would be used to all this by now, but I was far from it. I went to pour myself a glass of orange juice but stopped as I heard my phone ringing inside my handbag, and I quickly brought it out to see that it was my mom.

"Hey mom" I answered putting the phone up to my ear and Alex quixkly turned around to face me with a blush creeping up on his cheek.

"Hey honey, have you gotten of work yet and how's Alex did he like the biscuits?" She questioned as Alex quickly turned back around. I smiled to myself and gaped over at him before answering. "Yeah I just got of work and he loved the biscuits, he really appreciated it" I chuckled as he lowered his head nervously. "That's good to hear" my mom giggled almost like a little school girl. I haven't seen her this happy in a long time. Ever since Richard came to our old apartment late last year she had been trying to avoid him since he was then staying in New York, but I'm glad that she wasn't too hunf over him and the whole thing.

"I was thinking dear, you and Austin have been married for four months now and I haven't properly met his Parents. I know Mike and Mimi are two very busy people but I still wanna see my in-laws, not just on TV all the time" she spoke causing me to let out a small sigh. I had been trying to avoid the situation for a long time and seeing that Mike and Mimi weren't fond of me at all, what makes me think that they would instantly take a liking to my mom. I just couldn't tell her that ever since Austin and I got back to New York, they've been torturing us on our marriage and trying to make my life miserable, so I did what I did best and lied.

"Uhm Austin is in Washington right now but when he gets back we can plan a dinner with his Parents" I faked laugh before nervously scratching the back of my head.

"That sounds wonderful dear, I have to go now, this mansion that Austin bought for me is lovely but its far too big" she chuckled lightly.

"See you later mom, I love you" I said before hanging up the phone and letting out a deep sigh.

I couldn't have my mom ever meet Mike and Mimi solely based on the insults they had thrown at me. They looked at me with so much hatred and disgust which was almost hard to believe that they were my Parents In-law. I covered my face with my hand beforw placing my head on the window and groaning under my breath. What was I supposed to then...?

A while later, I was sitting in the living room mansion watching TV with Isabella.

"Are you alright Ally?" She asked placing her hand on my shoulder.

I gazed down at my wedding ring and sighed before looking up at her. "I guess I just miss Austin... I hate it when he goes on business trips for more than a couple days, but there's nothing that I can do about it" I sighed before placing my head down on his shoulder. It had taken a while, but ever since Austin returned and took back the company it had made more money and gotten more credibility and attention than it did before, and of course it made him more busy.

"Mr Moon has always been a busy man, but you're now the most important thing in his life Ally" Isabella muttered causing a smile to slowly form on my face. "Ever since you both returned I've never seen him so happy and its all because of you... he doesn't do anything for the sake of the company anymore he does it all because of you" she smiled whilst gently stroking my hair.

I slowly lifted my head up from my shoulders and looked down at my lap as I started to think back to the dinner at his Parents house three months ago. "He said that it doesn't matter if I can't have kids but I know that he's a little disapointed... I'm scared Isabella" I groaned before runninf my fingers through my hair. "You have nothing to be scared about Ally, you're a strong girl remember, you've managed to survive for three months despite what people are saying about you... not many people can do that so its going to be okay, I promise" she spoke in a hopeful tone. "I'll go fix you some tea" she smiled before getting up and strolling towards the kitchen.

I smiled back at her before leaning back on the sofa as I started to think back to everything that's happened these past three months. I glanced over at the picture of Austin and I that Jonathan had taken on our wedding day before smiling to myself.

A couple minutes later, my eyes narrowe over to Alex who strolled inside the front door before making his way over to me. "Mrs Moon, there's a lady here called Kira Star here to see you" he spoke leavinf me a little puzzled. I slowly got up from my sear before looking over at the front door to see a tall woman with long, black hair, dark skin and dark eyes turning to look around the mansion in awe and amazement. She was incredibly gorgeous and looked like she could easily be mistaken for a super model. After several more seconds, she finally turned her head to glance at me. She looked at me for a brief moment before slowly making her way over to me. I breathed out and looked over at Alex and he nodded his head at me before going to stand at the side.

I quickly turned my head back to look at the lady who's names seemed to be Kira as she crossed her arms whilst smirking down at me. Just who was she?, I thought to myself trying to remember if I've seen her before.

Silence filled the air for a couple seconds till I finally decided to speak up. "Uhm hello... can I help you with anything?" I asked politely.

She eyed me up and down for a brief while before shifting her eyes away and speaking up. "My name is Kira Star... I'm Michael Johnson's ex fiance, you obviously remember him right?" she questioned before offering her hand out to me and my eyes began to slowly widen as I realised she was the one he had painted that naked painting of that he hung on his wall. Ever since I heard about the news of his death by Piper, I couldn't help but think that it was my fault, even thougg Austin had tried to reassure me that it wasn't my fault after all. His death still remained to me after all that time, and I wished we never ended things on bad terms if I knew that I wasn't going to see him ever again.

I slowly shook her hand as droplets of sweat began to form on my forehead. She dived her hand inside her handbag and quickly brought out a dark blue notebook before handing it over to me as I gazed at her bewildered.

"I'm sorry for barging up in here uninvited but I just had to talk to you, Ally" she uttered briefly. "Michael and I dated for three years, he really loved me a lot and even asked me to marry him and I said yes... but eventually-

"You left him... he told me about you" I said finishing of her sentence.

She smirked down at me before glancing over at the notebook in my hands as I started to open and read through it. "Last year I realised that I was wrong for leaving him, and I came back to New York to be with him again... only to find out that he was dead" she said without a single ounce of emotion in her voice. "I spoke to everybody that he knew and they all said that they have no idea what happened to him so I came to ask you instead since he was so clearly in love with you" she spoke before snatching the notebook of me and opening up a page before handing it back to me.

She crossed her arms and nodded her head signalling for me to read on. I looked up at her uneasily before glancing down at the notebook to see love notes that Michael had written about me. As I flixked through the pages, I noticed that he had writren something about me everyday and they were all about how he had felt towards me. My heart began to ache as I turned to the back page to see an unfinished drawing of me. I stared at the drawing for what seemed like forever as I began to think back to Michael ans I's relationship last year. He had treated me with such kindness and care, but after everything, I couldn't seem to fall in love with him no matter how hard I tried. I guess I was just one of the many women that were in his life who had done nothing but disapoint him.

"The landlord of his apartmrnt building said he found that Diary laying next to his dead body and he gave it to me. I read through it and at first I was sure he waa talking about a different Ally Dawson till he mentioned Austin Moon... I then knew it was you" she murmured as silence filled the room for a brief moment. "I know that Michael would never kill himself, not even for a person that he loved so much so I want to know who did it?... who killed him?... was it you?' She questioned leaving me incrediblt speechless.

"What?... I-I didn't kill him, I would never so something like that" I spoke getting a little irritated. "I wish I knew who killed him but I don't, I've tried to find out but I had no luck in finding out who-

"Your Husband is Austin Moon right?" I'm sure that due to his wealth he has unlimited power so why don't you get him to find out who killed Michael... or is he gonna say that he tried too?" She questioned before glancing over at a picture of Austin and rolling her eyes away.

"Listen Kira, I-

"No you listen Mrs Moon" she apoke quixkly cutting me off. "I loved Michael a lot, we did everything together and even though I left him I didn't expect him to move on, I didn't easily expect him to let me go just because I said I was breaking up with him. I wanted him to fight for me, but he never did and now he's gone" she spoke blankly before shrugging her shoulders. Did she really love him like she said she did?.

It quickly fell silent between us for a minute or two. I turned mt head to see Isabella staring at the both of us from the kitchen door and I breathed out a small sigh before looking back at Keira. She gazed down at me like she was trying to figure out sonething for a brief while before turning around to walk out the front door, refusing to look back at anyone. Just what was that?.

"Would you like me to find out everything there is to know about her Mrs Moon?" Alex questioned as I watched Kira walk out of the compound, shoving away all of the bodyguards who approached her.

"Yes... I think she's hiding something" I muttered, crossing my arms and he quickly nodded his head before strolling out the front door.

I lowered my head thinking about all what had just happened for a couple minutes as Isabella slowly made her way over to me. I glanced down at the notebook forgetting to hand it back over to her before letting out a deep sigh. Frustration began to take over me but that all disapeared when I looked out the window to see a black Cadillac Limo pulling up inside the compound. I watched as Austin slowly stepped out the backseat, dressed in a black two-pieced suit and dark shades. Tears began to form in my eyes as I non-hesitantly handed the notebook over to Isabella and told her to hide it for me, before rushing towards the front door and outside to Austin. Before he could look over at me; I quickly jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist before holding onto his neck tightly. I missed this feeling of being able to hold him again and him being able to hold me back even if he had only been gone for a week.

He snaked his strong arms around my waist and spun me around before placing a kiss down on my neck. I buried my face deep in his shoulder and squeezed his nexk tightly never wanting to let go. As we continued to hug each other for what seemed like forever, I started to slowly forget what had happened with Kira a couple minutes ago. Austin finding out would create more drama and escalate things further on, so as much as I hated to, I hated to keep this from him.

"I thought that you said you would be coming back on Sunday?" I exclaimed before lifting my head of his shoulders to look into his brown eyes. I didn't realise just how much I missed him until then.

"I was supposed to but I cancelled the whole thing" he spoke before releasing one hand from my waist and using it to push a strand of hair behind my ears. "Talking to you on the phone just wasn't enough for me Ally, I missed you... the next time I go on a business trip you're coming with me" he grinned before pressing our foreheads toeghter.

"I missed you too Austin" I whispered before pulling him closer and closing the gap between us. He placed his hand down on my lower butt and used his other hand to cup the back of my head as our lips moved in perfect harmony. We continued to kiss each other passionately for a couple minutes and I chuckled between the kiss knowing that he was getting turned on by how hard he was kissing me. "You want me to show you how much I missed you huh?" He whispered through the kiss as a cold shiver quickly ran down my spine. "I don't wanna wait to find out any longer" I whispered as we slowly pulled away trying to catch our breaths.

He placed me back down on the floor and licked his lips seductively, causing my knees to shudder a little. He took my hand about to walk inside till he got stopped by one of his bodyguards who I hadn't seen before until now.

"Uhm sir?" he said clearing his throat before standing with his arms placed behind his back. He had long black hair, dark eyes, and olive skin. He flickered his eyes down to me and I quickly flashed him a warm smile, but instead of smiling back, his expression stayed the same as he gazed down at me leaving me a little puzzled.

"Ally, this is one of the new bodyfuards I hired in Washington, his name is Adam and he will be joining Ethan and Alex to guard you at all times whenever I'm not there" he said before turning to face Adam. "I already explained everything that your job requires Adam, so if anything happens to my wife I'm holding you responsible" Austin spoke arching a brow at him.

Adam nodded his head before turning his attention back towards me and bowing his head.

"Oh you don't have to do that, I'm Ally its nice to meet you Adam" I said offering my hand out for him to shake. A smile started to slowly creep up on his lips as he stared down at my hand before shaking it. "Its nice to meet you too Mrs Moon, you can count on me at all times" he muttered quietly in a deep tone. He squeezed onto my hand a little tighter and gently ran his thumb along my palm before quickly letting go of my hand and turning to walk off.

I stared back at him a little uneasily before strolling back inside the mansion with Austin hand in hand. As we stepped inside, he quickly loosened his tie and picked me up bridal style about to lead me over to the flight of stairs, but stopped as we saw something about Trish and Dez playing on the TV. My arms slowly loosened from his neck as I looked closely at the TV to see Trish carrying Ava in her arms walking ahead on the street as Dez strolled far behind them whilst some paparazzi's snapped some pictures of them. Ever since the dinner at Austin's parent's house, Dez had kept his distance from everybody especially Austin, almost as if he was scared of people asking him about his marriage with Trish. I wondered what had caused their marriage to become like this?.

I looked up at Austin as he stared over at the TV before lowering his head slightly. "Why don't we invite Trish and Dez over for dinner tonight, I spoke to Trish on the phone yesterday and she seemed fine, and maybe we can try and help them with their marriage and-

"We can't help anybody fix their problems Ally... but we'll invite them for dinner tonight, I'm worried about Dez" he spoke glancing over at the TV before turning aroung to walk up the flight of stairs whilst holding onto me tightly.

I wrapped my arms back around his neck and gazed up at his handsome face whilst biting down on my lip. "I love you Austin" I muttered staring deeply into his eyes. He looked down at me and smiled before placing a quick kiss down on my lips and continuing to walk up the stairs and over to our bedroom.

* * *

Hours later, it was now 9 0 clock and Austin and I were sited in the dining room waiting for Dez and Trish to arrive.

I stared down at all of the food that I helped Isabella and some of the chefs prepare before going over to sit on Austin's lap. He removed the cigar pressed between his lips before parting his legs a little more open so I was sited comfortably. "God..." he whispered in a deep and low voice whilst staring up at me. "You are so fucking beautiful" he muttered, causing me to blush deeply. Although I had no reason to be, I still felt amazed and a little overwhelmed that he still loved me, even though he knew that I couldn't have kids. I had thought for sure that he would instantly leave me once he found out about my problem, but he stayed with me nevertheless and sometimes pretended that night never happened, almost as if he was trying to get me not too bad about the whole thing. I never thought I would experience a love so filled with passion and where I could barely breath, but I'm glad that I did, and I'm glad that he was the man I chose to give my life to.

"And you're not so bad yourself" I spoke causing him to laugh. "I'm so glad you're back... even if it was only for a week it felt like forever" I sighed before lowering my head, only for him to quickly lift it back up.

"I'm back now baby, and I promise to make more time for just the two of us since I've been really busy lately" he spoke before taking my hand and kissing it. "You promise?" I asked quietly and he quickly nodded before running his hand down my cheek. I nestled my hand into his and gazed deeply into his eyes about to lean down to kiss him, but was quickly interrupted by people walking through the door, and I quickly looked up to see Trish and Dez walking in, with Trish carrying Ava. They stopped dead in their tracks as they saw what we were about to do, before slowly making their way to sit down.

I quickly placed a kiss on Austin's lips and got up from his lap before rushing to Trish to give her a quick hug. I smiled over at Dez before looking down at Ava as she instantly smiled at the sight of me "Hey Ava, I hope you're being a good girl" I laughed holding onto her tiny finger as she began to stretch her arms out towards me. I had always wanted a little Daughter of my own even after finding out that I couldn't have kids. I grinned down at her once more before going to sit besides Austin. He lit another cigar and placed his hand on my thigh and I placed my hand over his before going to pour us a glass of champagne as Trish and Dez watched on. It was almost like they were watching our every move without even realizing it themselves.

It was silent for a couple minutes, as some of the chefs walked into the dining room to serve Trish and Dez. I had noticed how far apart they were sitting from each other, but I chose not to say anything. I looked up at Austin as he blew his cigar smoke into the air before glancing over at Dez who slowly lit his own cigarette and I could tell that he was extremely worried about him. Although they weren't as close as they were 12 years ago when Austin had found him on the street homeless, it was obvious that he still cared for him and loved him like he was his brother.

I rubbed Austin's palm gently before looking up and clearing my throat, deciding to break the silence in the room. "Trish I heard that you're Fashion company made an extra $50 million dollars earlier today, that's amazing" I gushed excitedly. She quickly looked over at me before sitting Ava down on her lap. "Hm?... oh yeah its great isn't it, its on its way to becoming the biggest Fashion brand in the world and I'm so excited for it to happen" she spoke before handing Ava over to Dez, not bothering to look at him. I watched as Dez quickly removed his cigar from his lips and placed a kiss on Ava's forehead before sitting her down on his lap and feeding her some of his pasta.

"Dez, I tried to call you this morning but you weren't answering, I have an important trade meeting tomorrow at my office and I need my head of trade market to be there" Austin spoke up with his cigar still pressed between his lips.

Dez looked up from Ava and over to Austin before flashing him a goofy smile. "You know I love that company Austin but I'm not ready to come back to work just yet, I have a lot of things to sort out before I do, I hope you can understand Austin" said Dez before looking back down at Ava who had began to cry.

I looked up at Austin as he gazed over at him worriedly before turning his head over to Trish who stared of into the distance, almost as if she was completely oblivious where she was or what was going on around her. As Ava's crying became louder I noticed how Trish had began to flinch and shake as she gazed directly at the wall past us. It felt like every second that she sat listening to her cry, something was overtaking her from the inside, something she just didn't quite know how to control. I looked over at Dez as he tried to stop Ava from crying too much before looking over at Trish. She tried to reach for her glass of wine, but because her hands were shaking so much she quickly stopped herself before quickly shutting her eyes and placing her hand on top of her head frustratingly.

"Somebody just shut that thing up!" she yelled loudly as everyone quickly turned their head to look at her.

As Ava's crying got even louder Trish quickly grabbed her purse before pulling out a cigarette and quickly lighting it as Dez sighed to himself before rubbing his eyes.

"Isabella!" Austin called and within seconds she quickly strolled into the dining room. "Isabella, could you please take Ava and put her to sleep or anything to stop her from crying" Dez pleaded before getting up and handing a crying Ava over to Isabella. "Of course Mr Worthy" Isabella smiled bowing her head at him before turning to walk out the dining room.

I stared back at them before looking across from Trish as she blew her cigar smoke into the air whilst placing her hand on her head frustratingly with a regretful and stressed look plastered on her face. Things fell silent between the four of us again as we carried on eating our food. The silence was almost becoming unbearable, but it was as if neither of us dared to utter a word after what had just happened. After a couple more minutes of total silence, Trish raised her head to look at me before speaking up.

"So Ally..." she trailed off before removing her cigar from her lips and pressing it between her fingers. "I'm taking Ava to see her grandma next week in Brooklyn, I was wondering if you'd like to come?" she asked flashing a wide grin on her face as I stared at her a little puzzled seeing that she had just had a mini mental break down a while ago. Even though she held the same look on her face for so long, I had never seen such pain and suffering in a smile before, which made me more worried than I already was. I wondered if I would ever find out what was going on.

"Uhm I'd love to really but every month Nicole comes to spend a week with Austin and I, and she's coming next week, so Austin and I are taking her for a cruise" I explained before looking up at Austin as he nodded his head at her. "Nicole?... isn't that your old bodyguard's Daughter who died, what was his name again?" Trish sighed before blowing onto her cigar as Dez stayed silent whilst leaning back on his seat.

Austin held a hard and stern look on his face as he gazed directly at Trish. "His name was Duncan Evans" he spoke trying to hide the slight irritation in his voice, but failed to do so. "And instead of trying to see if you can remember my late bodyguards name why don't you focus on trying not to make your Daughter's life miserable like you're already doing. Why don't both of you cut the shit and start focusing on your damn Daughter instead of fucking fighting all the time huh?! because no matter how fucked up your marriage has become it isn't about you, its about that little girl you both can't seem to take care off!" Austin snapped before quickly letting go of my hand, leaving the both of them speechless. "We invited you both over to clear the air and see if you were okay but it was obviously a big mistake since you seem to bring the fucking mood down wherever you go!" he hissed before banging his hand down on the table.

"Austin, baby, its okay please calm down" I muttered over to him before quickly raising my hand to rub his shoulders gently.

"How dare you?!" Trish snapped before slamming her glass cup down on the table and throwing her cigar away as Dez covered his face remaining silent. "You can't invite us to your house and disrespect us like that, who the hell do you think you are Austin!" she yelled before turning to look at Dez. "Are you gonna let him speak to us like that huh?! be a man and say something Dez! grow some damn balls for once in your life and speak up because I'm tired of doing it for you!" she shouted before slapping his shoulder over and over. "How do you expect Ava to grow up with a Father figure if you're not even a man huh?... look at me when I'm talking to you, you piece of shit!" she yelled again before grabbing the rest of her wine and flicking it over at him.

Dez slowly removed his hand from his face and sighed to himself before glancing over at the both of us with pleading eyes, almost as if he was begging us for help.

"What do you want from me Trish?" he asked quietly finally speaking up, as the wine slowly dripped down his hair. "What more do you fucking want from me huh?!" he yelled finally losing it. "Living with you everyday is like a fucking nightmare, being in the same room as you makes me sick to my stomach, you are an empty shell of a woman, I mean why the hell did you even have that fucking child, I wish you would've just gotten rid of it when you first told me you were pregnant!" he yelled before getting up from his seat as Trish began to take a couple steps back. I had never seen him so angry before. "What are you gonna d hit me? are you gonna be a fucking man and hit me huh?... you won't dare and do you really think I wanted Ava in the first place, my company is at the peak of its success but I have to stay back and look after her all because you can't decide if you want to go to work or not!" Trish yelled louder and I clenched my fist before deciding to step in.

"What the hell are you both saying?! that is your Daughter, the best thing to ever happen to you guys, do you know how precious a baby is, how you're supposed to treasure them with all your heart?... stop being such fucking assholes and focusing on your messed up marriage right now whilst Ava is in there still obviously crying-

"Oh shut up Ally" Trish snapped quickly cutting him off. "What the hell do you know about kids anyway, you can't even have one because there's something wrong with you, and our messed up marriage? your marriage is as good as dead, because its obvious that Austin clearly wants kids and you can't give him any!" she hissed before crossing her arms. My hands began to tremble and blood began to boil up inside me as I went to charge over at her, but was quickly pulled back by Austin.

"Get the fuck out of my house both of you!" he yelled before continuing to hold me back to stop me from going over to Trish.

"Austin, I-I'm really sorry about her man, I-

"Who the fuck are you man? you're not the Dez I know" Austin snapped quickly cutting him off. "I said get the fuck out of my house and don't come here again or else... you've got a lot of fucking nerve Trish, you've got a lot of fucking nerve to bring up that shit with us, fuck you Trish, and fuck you too Dez for marrying her. You both are so fucked up that you're blaming your failed marriage on that innocent little girl, I almost feel sorry for her. Hurry up and get out now!" he yelled angrily before picking up a glass bottle and throwing it over at the wall, startling them a little.

Trish glared over at the both of us before putting on her fur coat before storming out of the dining room. Dez sighed to himself and stared back at the both of us before following after her. I ran out the dining room and watched as Trish quickly snatched Ava from Isabella before storming out the door and shutting it in Dez's face. Dez balled up his fist and turned to briefly apologize to Isabella before slowly opening the door and strolling out. I breathed in and out trying to control my anger as Trish's words echoed over and over in my head hauntingly.

I quickly looked over at Austin as he hung his head low in the dining room before going to knock over the chairs and plates on the table in anger. I breathed out a deep sigh and ran my fingers through my hair as he quickly loosened his tie before throwing it at the floor. I quickly ran over to grab onto his arm in other to stop him from breaking more stuff, but he quickly shoved me away causing me to rapidly fall to the ground and scrape my elbow. "Don't you fucking touch me Ally, can you see I'm clearly not in the fucking mood! did you hear what that bitch said!" he yelled before going to storm out the dining room as tears began to form in my eyes. Why did things have to escalate quickly.

I looked down at my elbow before getting up from the floor and running out of the dining room. Austin breathed in and out before turning to look at me with regret flashing in his eyes at what he had just done. "Ally... baby..." he whispered opening his arms out to slowly walk over to me. I quickly backed away from him before going to run up the stairs as he quickly followed whilst calling after me. I breathed in and out rapidly before running into one of the closest bathrooms and locking the door before he could get inside.

"Ally please open the door please, I didn't mean to push you I just let my anger get the best of me again, I just let them get the best of me and I'm sorry... just please open the door" he muttered the last bit quietly whilst fiddling around the door knob. I slowly slid my back down against the door and buried my face down in my lap as I let the tears flow down my cheek. "Leave me alone! just go away and fucking leave me alone, I don't wanna talk to you right now!" I yelled loudly whilst sobbing silently to myself. I hadn't cried this much in a while because things were going so well between Austin and I, but of course something like this had to happen and cause him to become angry once again.

"You said that you were gonna work on your anger, you promised not to let things like this get to you!" I sniffed before sitting closely to myself.

I heard him let out a deep sigh before speaking up again. "I know... I'm sorry for hurting you again baby, I fucked up just like I always do, but please open the door, please baby" he pleaded desperately as his voice started to choke up on his words. I shut my eyes and pressed my lips together, trying hard not to completely break down. "Maybe Trish was right... what if our marriage ends up like theirs, plus I can't give you what you've always wanted just like she said... you don't have to lie and say that it doesn't change between us because I know that you're disappointed... a-and I guess our marriage will really end up like theirs" I sobbed finding it hard to let out the right words.

"Ally we've talked about this, I don't care that you can't have children! it doesn't bother me because I'm fucking in love with you, you're the most important person in the world to me and-

"Stop lying!" I cried quickly cutting him off. "Just stop it and leave me alone, I don't wanna hear your voice right now or see you for the rest of the night... I just wanna be alone!" I sniffed before trying my best to wipe away all of my tears and grief, that not only stained my cheeks but my heart too.

After several minutes of hearing nothing, I figured that he had probably left, and I wasn't sure why but the thought of it made me cry even more. It was as if it had fully dawned on me that Austin and I's marriage might really end up like Dez and Trish's because of his anger and the fact that I wasn't able to have kids of my own. What was supposed to be a simple and fun night had turned into a disaster yet again just like the last time and I wasn't sure what to do then. Ever since Mimi had revealed my big secret to Austin, I had tried to tell myself each day that things were going to be fine between us, despite me not being able to give him what he always wanted the most, but after this night I had never felt more scared and terrified. if only things could go my way just once, but I knew that no matter how much I wanted kids, I would never be able to have one.

I wasn't sure how long I stayed locked up in the bathroom but it felt like hours. My eyes felt swollen, more swollen than it had ever been and my throat felt dry. I ran my fingers through before getting up and pulling my skirt down. I took a deep breath before opening the door to see Austin sitting down on the floor and leaning on the wall besides his door with his hands covering his face and my eyes began to slowly widen. I quickly looked over at the clock in the hallway noticing that it was now 12 am, before glancing back down at Austin. I couldn't believe that he had been waiting outside for me all this time.

I continued to stare at him for several more seconds till he slowly removed his hand from his face tiredly before looking up at me. He stared at me with relief before slowly taking my hand and pulling me down to the floor. A tear slid down my eye once again as he sat me in-between his legs before wrapping his arms around me, almost as if he wasn't planning on letting me go tonight. I buried my face in his chest whilst relaxing to the feeling of his hands gently stroking my hair. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, I-I'll never do anything to hurt you again" he cried squeezing me tighter before placing a kiss on top of my head.

"I love you and that's all that matters... just remember that" he whispered quietly, leaving me feeling more emotional that I had ever been.

* * *

 _ **Wow okay so this chapter was a roller coaster ride don't you think?. Also sorry I haven't uploaded in like 3-4 days now, I've started School again and plus I'm dealing with some Family issues so I haven't really had the time to update for a couple days, but I hope you guys really like this chapter, because writing this story makes me so happy, and seeing all of your supports makes me even happier. Anyways don't forget to review the chapter and let me know what you thought of:**_

 _ **-Kira showing up to talk to Ally**_

 _ **-The disaster at dinner**_

 _ **-Trish's harsh comments towards Ally**_

 _ **-The ending between Austin and Ally.**_

 _ **Again you guys are awesome and I love all of you xox**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon on the 29th, January 2015, and Austin and I were over at my mom's mansion.

We laid on the beach chair near the pool with my head placed on his chest as my mom sat besides us. I looked up at Austin as he continued to speak to my mom before taking of his sunglasses to give me a peck on the lips. It had been two weeks since the whole incident with Trish and Dez at dinner, which had managed to cause some frequent arguments between us. He would always try to reassure me and tell me that he didn't care that I couldn't have kids and that it didn't bother him, but I knew deep down that he would prefer it if I was able to, and because of my overthinking, it led to one argument to the other, but thankfully we managed to make up quite quickly.

I guess I was just scared even though he gave me every reason not to be, but I just couldn't help myself. He was the most important thing in my life and I guess I was more scared of losing him more than anything.

We slowly inter-wined our hands together and I smiled before leaning up to place a kiss on his cheek, causing my mom to coo quickly. She grinned over at the both of us before looking back at Alex who stood guarding the place whilst staring back at her. He blushed lightly and she smiled a small smile before turning her attention back to us.

"If I didn't know any better Penny, I'd say you're quite fond of Alex" Austin spoke up, running his hand down my back before glancing back at Alex. "You have quite an amazing bodyguard there Austin, he protects both me and Ally even on his days off... he's a very wonderful man, so I'm very thankful" my mom uttered causing Alex to quickly lower his head in embarrassment whilst trying to hide the smile on his face. Even though Alex was nine years younger than my mom, I had never seen her happy or smile so much whenever he was around. They didn't have to speak to each other, because the eye contact they often shared said it all. He wasn't like my Dad Lester or Richard, but I could always tell that whenever he looked at her, he felt the same way about her as she did for him.

I laughed to myself before lifting my head up from Austin's chest. "I'll go get us some more drinks babe" I smiled before turning around to walk back inside the house only for him to quickly pull me back by the arm. "Gimme a kiss baby" he smirked whilst gawking up at me. I playfully rolled my eyes before leaning back down to place a long kiss on his lips. "I love you" I whispered before slowly pulling away and turning to walk towards the house. As I reached the door, I turned around to see my mom and Austin laughing to themselves and I smiled widely to myself before steolling towards the kitchen.

Our marriage wasn't easy and perfect at all, it was far from it. We both had problems that we still needed to work on such as my insecurities, overthinking and confidence and his anger and high temper, but apart from all that we loved each other a lot and were equally both scared of ever losing each other. Before I met Austin, I thought that I knew everything that had to do with love, but I couldn't had been more wrong. Over the past three years that I had been in his life; from his assistant to his wife, I had learned so much about him and the people around him, and even though I knew that I had nothing to really offer a man like him, I still wanted to remain in his life forever, despite all of the people against us.

I rubbed my arms and stared over at Austin through the kitchen window for a brief while, before going over to grab a couple bottles of wine from my mom's wine cellar. I turn to walk out the kitchen but stopped as Alex strolled in before bowing his head at me. He strolled over towards me before pulling out a large envelope from behind his back and opening it.

"I'm sorry it took me this long Mrs Moon, but in here is everything you need to know about Kira Star" he uttered before handing the files over to me, and I started to think back to when she had unexpectedly showed up at the mansion. It left me wondering if she was who she said she was, and if she was really hiding anything.

"Alex what have I told you about calling me by just my first name, I mean we're practically now family" I smiled before placing my hand on his shoulder. "And thank you for not saying anything about this to Austin, I know he's your boss but if he found out about this he'll be furious so thank you Alex" I smiled as he briefly nodded his head.

I looked down and started to scan through the information about Kira as he carefully explained it to me. It was quite overwhelming seeing as Austin had found out about me this way.

"Her full birth name is Keira Robyn Star, she's 25 years of age, turning 26 on March 14th, and she was originally born in Miami, Florida, but moved to New York after running away from her Parents; Jimmy and Cynthia Star at age 17" he explained as I nodded my head continuing to read on. "She met Mr Michael Johnson at age 19 and the two dated for three years but eventually split later on. She also has a four year old son named after her Father Jimmy, and has been looking after him alone ever since" he stated leaving me a little speechless. It was crazy how they managed to find out things like this so easily without no hesitation.

"W-Was Michael the Father of her son?" I asked whilst flicking through some pictures of her.

"Unfortunately that wasn't something I was able to properly find out since she became pregnant just three weeks after ending their relationship, which means that she could've slept with somebody else right before that" he uttered.

I sighed a small sigh before handing him back the files and turning my head to glance over at Austin from the window. "I know I'm asking for too much but can you please find out about Michael's death again, it just doesn't make sense" I sighed whilst gaping up at him. "I'll do my best Mrs Mo- I mean Ally" he chuckled before nodding his head and turning to walk out the kitchen.

I picked up the wine bottles and lowered my head as I started to think back to Michael and the reason why Kira had decided to show up at the mansion. I get that she wanted to speak to me concerning Michael, but I couldn't help but feel that there was still something about her that Alex hadn't been able to find out. I let out a deep breath before looking back up to see the new bodyguard that Austin had assigned to guard me; Adam, standing besides the door whilst gazing over at me. Although he has only been doing his job for two weeks then, he was sometimes a little to over protective which made me a little uncomfortable at most times.

I shot him a polite smile as he slowly made his way over to me. "Let me carry those wine bottles for you ma'am" he smirked going to take them out of my hands but I quickly moved back whilst chuckling lightly to myself. "Its okay Adam, I can handle it, yesterday you wanted to carry my phone for me and hold my handbag and the other day you showed up two hours early at my job before my shift was even over, I get that its your job but you don't have to worry so much about me... and you're not that much older than me so stop calling me ma'am" I laughed as he stared down at me with intensity almost appearing in his eyes as each second passed.

"Its rude if I call you anything other than ma'am, I mean you are my boss's wife, and you're right m not it was my 24th birthday yesterday" he spoke with a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Yesterday? Why didn't you tell anybody?" I asked arching a brow up at him. He lowered his head slightly and slowly ran his thumb across his bottom lip before lifting his head back up to look at me. "I didn't think anyone would care, and its just a birthday, its not that important" he explained whilst mainting a deep eye contact with me.

"Stop being ridiculous, even though you've been here for two weeks now we're practically like family" I smiled as he continued to gaze deeply into my eyes not saying a word. I shot him a puzzled look as he slowly took a couple steps towards me. I cleared my throat about to speak up and break the silence between us, till he quickly cut me off uttering something that I wasn't expecting.

"You are so beautiful..." he said in a low whisper as he stared at me for a couple more seconds before quickly clearing his throat and taking a step back, almost as if he had just realized what had came out of his mouth. "I-I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't mean-... I'll just uh go now" he stuttered nervously before turning to rush out the kitchen.

I stared back at him a little bewildered before strolling out the kitchen. I hid behind the door as I heard my mom and Austin speaking about something, but moved closer to get a better listen.

"Austin, I am very sorry of not telling you about Ally's condition about her not being have children" my mom said causing me to sigh to myself. "When she first found out when she was 15 she didn't care that much, but with you its different because I know that she wants to start a family with you but can't. My Daughter loves you a lot, sometimes its a little overwhelming to watch because I never thought that she would ever find a person to love this hard and give her life to. I know that you're disappointed about her situation, she's told me everything" she spoke.

I watched as Austin lowered his head slightly before looking ahead at the pool and speaking up. "When I found out I was shocked about it, but having kids is not that important to me as her" he said as tears began to slowly sprinkle onto my eyes. "I don't know how to get her to understand that I don't care if she can't have kids... I know she thinks about it a lot, but I don't want her to overthink and to be scared about anything... She's my whole world, my everything... I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want kids but she means more to me than anything" he sighed before rubbing his eyes. I slowly placed the wine bottles down to the side as he quickly put on his sunglassed before getting up from the beach chair.

"I have some business to take care of in my study room so we'll be leaving now" he said smiling down at her before putting on his suit blazer. "Are you sure you don't wanna attend the charity red carpet tonight with us?" He asked.

"Oh no, you know I'm not used to all those paparazzi's and cameras, but I'll see you both later, tell Ally I said bye" she grinned widely and he nodded before turning to walk towards the house, as his bodyguards followed from behind.

As he walked around the corner, I quickly threw my arms up at him catching him by surprise. I held onto his neck tightly and buried my face in his shoulders as he quickly wrapped his arm around my waist before gently stroking my hair. I had been so caught up in thinking that there was nothing for me to ever offer him and completely neglecting the fact that I was all he ever needed. He had all the money that anybody could ever dream of and the world at his feet, but despite having everything, none of it mattered to him anymore because he now had me. Although we had been married for almost five months now, I couldn't believe he chose me out of all the girls in the world, but I couldn't be more happier than he did.

We slowly pulled away from the hug and pressed our lips together as a tear slowly slid down my cheek. Our bodies pressed tightly together as we moved our heads to deepen the kiss. After several seconds he slowly pulled away to wipe away the tear from my cheek. He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead before pulling me in for another hug. "I'm sorry for being so moody lately honey... I was just scared b-because I don't wanna ever lose you, I love you so much" I exclaimed whilst choking up on my words, almost like a child. Austin let out a deep breath before cupping my cheeks and turning back to face his bodyguards, signalling for them to go out the room and give us some space. I looked up to see Adam gazing over at me before slowly turning around to walk away.

"I'm more scared of losing you Ally, but I promise... I will never let anything happen to our marriage, so you don't have to worry about a thing" he uttered in a low whisper before lifting my hand up and kissing it. "Lets go home" he said before wrapping his arm around my neck and leading me towards the front door. I laughed as he leaned down to place small kisses on my neck before quickly snaking my arms around his waist. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world, not just because he had chosen me, but because he had chosen me for a reason, which I didn't quite understand until then.

I guess I really had nothing to worry about like he said, or so I thought.

~A while later, we arrived back at the mansion.

We stepped out the Limo which was opened for us by one of Austin's bodyguards, before looking to our side to see two of Alexis's bodyguards standing besides her Limo. They quickly bowed their heads down at Austin and I and we nodded our heads back at them before strolling towards the front door. "She must be inside" I muttered whilst holding onto his hand tightly.

As Isabella, quickly opened the door for us, we strolled towards the living room to see Alexis sitting on the sofa whilst watching TV, and elegantly sipping some tea. She was dressed in a long-sleeved dark blue crop top, a black leather skirt and high six-inch heels, and she wore heavy make-up, whilst her platinum blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail. Ever since the disaster of a dinner at Austin's parents house, I rarely ever got to see her, simply due to the fact that she was once again controlled by her Parents, which led me to think why. Before I had left to go be with Austin at the safe mansion, she wanted nothing to do with Mike and Mimi, but for the past couple months she was back to being her old self in listening to them, which not only angered Austin, but me too.

A couple seconds later, she slowly turned her head to face us with a wide smile appearing on her face. She quickly placed her tea cup down on the table before getting up from the sofa and strutting over to us. "Oh Ally I haven't seen you in like forever" she squealed before grinning down at me and pulling me into a tight hug. Moments later, she quickly pulled away before going turning her attention to Austin. "Hope you don't mind Austin Isabella let me in. You know it would be nice to call your little sister once in a while and find out how she's doing, right?" she laughed before crossing her arms.

Austin stared down at her for a brief moment as he squeezed onto my hand tighter. "I call you three times a week Alexis, but Mimi always answers the phone and not you" he muttered, leaving some slight tension in the room.

"Oh..." she whispered before lowering her head and slipping her hands into her skirt pocket. For a split second it looked like a frown was beginning to spread all over her face, but before I could properly acknowledge it, she quickly lifted her head back up, before forcing a wide grin onto her face and playfully punching Austin on the shoulder. "Well you know how mom gets" she chuckled as Austin stared down at her with a blank expression before holding out his hand leaving her confused. "What?..." she questioned before scrunching up her face at him.

"Hand me the cigarettes" he spoke in a firm and stern tone before taking a step closer to her.

"What are you talking about Austin? I don't have any cigarettes, I-

"I said hand it over" he hissed raising his voice a little. Her smile started to slowly disappear as she slowly reached into her pocket to pull out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter before placing it in Austin's hand. "Just because you see me or Mike and Mimi smoke doesn't mean you have to do it, can't you think for yourself without those two telling you what to do every time" he said harshly before shifting his eyes away from her and turning to face me. It was as if he was more of a Parent to her than thier actual parents were. "I'll be in my study making some important calls baby, I'll be down in about an hour" he said before flashing me his usual handsome smile.

"Okay honey, if you need anything just call me" I said before getting up on my tip toes and placing a kiss on his lips. He ran his large hands down my cheek, before turning around to walk over to the flight of stairs, refusing to even acknowledge Alexis. The simple things such as calling her 'Lexi' and treating her with such kindness and care had stopped ever since the dinner at his Parent's house. He had done everything to try and get Alexis away from Mike and Mimi before he had gone to the safe house last year, but coming back to see that she had fallen back in their disastrous trap and web of lies, had made him utterly furious, which had also led him to stop bothering about her. I know it killed him to since she was his baby sister, but becoming CEO again, he had more things to focus on and deal with, and Alexis just wasn't one of them.

As Austin walked up the stairs, he looked down to face me and I quickly blew him a kiss and watched as he turned to walk towards the direction of his study room. I smiled to myself, before turning my head to look up at Austin as she stared of somewhere else with not a single ounce of emotion on her face. "Alexis, are you okay?" I asked placing my hand on her shoulder, and she quickly shot her head down at me as a smile quickly plastered on her face. "Oh yeah I'm fine, Austin can just be a little mean sometimes" she chuckled before pulling me to sit with her over at the sofa. As I sat besides her, and watch her flick through channels, I couldn't help but become more worried. She had such a wide and bright smile on her face, but her eyes told a different story.

Placing the remote down on the table, I watched as she slowly went to pick up her tea with her hands shaking as she did so. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked flashing her a hopeful smile, and she quickly turned to face me before nodding her head.

"Austin and I were watching the news last night and we heard that you've decided to give up your $250 million make-up line, you've worked so hard on it why would you wanna give it up?" I asked before shifting closer to her. She slowly placed her tea back on the table and smiled before crossing her legs. She paused for several more seconds before speaking up. "Oh my Dad said I was kinda wasting my time with make-up so I just gave it up" she explained leaving me utterly shocked. "You know I realized that my parents are always right and they want nothing but the best for me, so I decided to just go ahead with this new engagement they have planned with this top business man's oldest son, don't tell Austin I don't want him to like freak out" she groaned before picking up her tea and taking a sip of it again as I watched in disbelief. It was as if I was talking to a whole different person.

"You're listening to them and getting engaged? I thought you didn't wanna get married now Alexis, you're 19" I hissed a little irritatingly.

"Look I know you're mad but the guy I'm getting engaged to is filthy rich, he has a lot of money, and I need a man that has a lot of money and that can take care of me properly" she chuckled and I could tell she was taking shots at Trent. "You're marrying someone for their money? you have your own money, more money than him I suppose so why are you doing this to yourself, what the hell is going on with you?" I scolded raising my voice at her a little.

She looked at me a little shocked at my scolding and was about to speak up but was quickly interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing. I groaned under my breath before diving into my handbag and bringing it out to see that it was Keira calling.

"Hello...Keira?" I answered before looking over at Alexis as she quickly froze in her seat whilst staring of into the distance. I looked down at her fingers as it began to tremble, but she managed to stay completely still as her face immediately filled with horror at the sound of hearing my sister's name.

"Hey little sister, how's your famous Billionaire husband, ugh I still can't get over the fact that you're married to him now" she groaned causing me to chuckle. "Austin's fine, he asked about you this morning when we went over to mom's" I spoke as Alexis breathing began to slowly increase from besides me. "I spoke to mom this morning, she seemed really happy for some reason" she uttered briefly. If only she knew that it was because of a certain bodyguard.

"Anyways Ally, I called to ask you for some advice, Trent's in the bathroom so I wanna make it quick before he comes out" she spoke before rapidly breathing in and out. "I love him Ally, I really do and we've rarely been arguing recently... I know we have to go back to New York someday but I really don't want to, because coming to Paris is the best thing to ever happen to the both of us" she said before uttering the words that I was least expecting. "I wanna ask him to marry me Ally... n-not today or tomorrow, actually I'm kinda terrified about how I'm gonna go about asking him because I'm not sure what his answer would be" she stated and I couldn't help but smile. I never thought this day would happen where I would ever hear those words come out of Keira's mouth, and it was that moment that I knew just how much she loved Trent.

I glanced over at Alexis who sat continuing to stare of into the distance before quickly getting up and heading towards the garden as I didn't want her to hear. "I thought you always went on about how a man she always propose first and made fun of women who did" I chuckled whilst lowering my voice. "I did... but its like he's completely changed me, ugh I hate him" she groaned causing me to laugh.

"Keira baby, who you talking to?" I heard Trent's voice echo through the phone.

"Oh its just Ally babe... Ally I'll call you later bye" she said before quickly hanging up the phone. It was incredible how serious their relationship had gotten.

I stared down at my phone before turning back to face Alexis as her lips began to quiver whilst gazing over at me, and it was then that I realized that she fully hadn't gotten over Trent and it made me feel more guilty than ever. I wish there was something I could've done before to prevent her from getting hurt, but Trent had already made up his mind about Keira and there was nothing that I could do about it. The look on her face was a look that I'd never quite seen before, it was as if it was slowly building up a negative aura in the room and crushing her soul all at once.

She continued to stare at me for a brief moment before letting the tea cup slip out of her hand and onto the floor, causing it to shatter and echo throughout the living room. Isabella quickly rushed out the kitchen to see if everything was okay and before she could say anything, Alexis quickly stood up from the sofa and turned to walk in the direction of the front door as I quickly rushed after her whilst calling her name from behind. She clenched up her fists trying not to knock over anything on her way out, before storming out the front door and over to her Limo where her two bodyguards were stood waiting. I stopped to take a deep breath before continuing to rush over to her, calling her name.

"Alexis!... Alexis I said wait-

"WHAT!... What Ally?!" she snapped quickly cutting him off. The rage in her eyes and the pain in her voice felt almost unbearable, and before I knew it tears began to appear in her eyes. She had tried so hard to hide all of her pain and suffering deep down with nothing but a simple smile on her face, but little did she know that it'll only make things more worse and difficult. "I-I've had it... I've had enough... I can take it anymore" she exclaimed as a tear slowly rolled down her eyes ruining her mascara. Her lips began to quiver rapidly as she quickly stepped inside her Limo opened by one of her bodyguards before slamming it shut after her.

My eyes paced around the floor worriedly before turning to face her bodyguard. "Can you please watch her and make sure that she doesn't do anything stupid" I pleaded whilst joining my hands together. "Yes Mrs Moon" he spoke bowing his head at me before heading over to the driver's seat. As the Limo slowly drove out of the compound, I couldn't help but feel that it was all my fault.

* * *

Hours later, it was 8:15 pm and Austin and I were in our bedroom getting ready for one of his close business friend's charity red carpet later on.

He wrapped his arms around me from behind as we stood in front of the mirror gazing at my dress that he had helped pick out for ma a couple days ago. I smiled and held onto his arm whilst gaping at the dress in awe and amazement. It was a long sparkly red dress with a train at the bottom, and I couldn't help but feel more beautiful than on the day of our wedding. My short hair was curled to slightly cover my face and I had on light make-up. I rarely ever wore make-up, but since tonight was a special occasion, I couldn't disappoint.

"My god... you look so fucking beautiful, baby" he whispered before placing small kisses down on my neck as I closed my eyes and bit onto my lip trying to stifle in a moan. "Its taking all the strength in me not to rip that dress off and take you on the bed right now" he muttered quietly sending cold shivers down my spine. I hated him for getting me so turned on at a time like this. "Then why don't you..." I murmured slowly turning around to wrap my arm around his neck. He licked his lips seductively, knowing how much I couldn't resist him whenever he did that, before hoisting me up and placing me down on the table near the window. I quickly shut my eyes as he moved down to my neck once again, giving me a sensational feeling, but unfortunately our moment was interrupted by a knock coming from the door.

"Mr Moon, Ally, your bodyguards are waiting outside waiting" Isabella spoke causing Austin to groan under his breath.

He helped me of the table, before fixing his tie and taking my hand to lead me out our bedroom. "Austin, I knew I shouldn't have worn heels, I'm gonna fall and embarrass myself in front of everyone" I sighed whilst holding onto his hand tightly so that I wouldn't trip and fall whilst he lead me down the flight of stairs. "You embarrass yourself? I pray it doesn't happen" he teased snickering afterwards, before earning a punch on the shoulder.

We said goodbye to Isabella before stepping out into the compound to see several of his bodyguards lined up besides the Limo waiting for us. I shot them a smile before turning my head over to see Adam with his mouth hung low as he stood next to Ethan and Alex whilst gazing over at me. Alex quickly elbowed up in the chest, causing him to quickly close his mouth and scratch the back of his head nervously. I quickly shifted my eyes away, as Austin and I slowly walked over to the Limo. He opened the door for me to step inside, before closing it slightly and looking over at Adam before signalling for him to come over. I watched as Adam quickly rushed over to him, before glancing down at me through the window.

Austin stepped in front of him to block his view as he stared at him sternly for a brief while before speaking up. "Look at my wife like that one more time again and you're fired, you hear me?" he muttered firmly. "Y-Yes sir" Adam stuttered placing his hands behind his back, and with that Austin quickly stepped inside the Limo, taking a seat beside me. I could tell how tensed and annoyed he was, but that all disappeared as the Limo began to slowly drive out of the compound, thankfully.

~An hour later, we arrived at where the red carpet was being held.

I slowly lifted my head up from Austin's lap before looking out the window to see many celebrities, paparazzi's and screaming fans stood outside. It wasn't the first red carpet event I've been to with Austin, but I still felt oddly nervous as it was my first. Three years ago, I never would've imagined to be in a place like this. Even when married to one of the biggest Billionaire's in the world, I felt like I was still an ordinary girl. I gulped loudly before turning my head around to place my head on Austin's shoulders as I remembered the judging and despicable looks Austin and I had gotten on the last red carpet we went together. It wasn't bad enough that I was already a nervous wreck, but to constantly have people looking at me, almost as if I was nothing hurt me, even though I hated to admit it.

"Are you nervous?" he asked before gently rubbing my palm to calm me down a little.

"A little bit... or a lot" I breathed out before glancing back out the window. He placed his hand down on my chin and spun my head around to face him before speaking up. "There's no need to be nervous alright, I'll be with you at all times... I want everybody to see how beautiful you look right now because I'm honestly the luckiest man in the world" he uttered causing my heart to melt. If only he knew how lucky he made me. "But if I find some of the guys looking at you a little too much then we're leaving right away." he said causing me to laugh.

"I love you Austin" I muttered before taking his hand and kissing it.

"I fucking love you too" he whispered, leaning in to place a kiss on my lips.

One of the bodyguards quickly stepped out of the Limo to open the door for us, and I took a deep breath before stepping out hand in hand with Austin. Hundreds of screaming fans began to scream and cheer loudly at our arrival, as paparazzi's quickly made their way over to us to start snapping some pictures. I looked up at Austin as he squeezed onto my hand for support and I took another deep breath before turning to flash them a smile. Somehow having Austin by my side and holding onto my hand, gave me a little confidence boost.

We waved at the fans who were stood at the side before walking further on. Minutes went by as we posed for some photos and stopped for some interviews, with Austin doing most of the talking. All eyes were on us wherever we turned to, which made me quite overwhelmed and a little excited at the same time. The thrill of being surrounded by so many people, was something I never thought I would enjoy. Nothing could possibly ruin that night.

As Austin and I finished an interview, we turned around to walk away only to be met face to face by Piper. She was dressed in a pink tight fitted dress and her blonde hair was tied up into a neat bun. The last time I saw her was several months ago when she kidnapped me from the safe house, and as I began to remember it all, I began to grow more annoyed by the second. I had thought that after she had gone back to New York she would instantly tell the whole world about Austin and I, and where he was hiding, but luckily she didn't, not that I really cared anymore. She gazed up at Austin with an expression that I couldn't quite read, before turning to stare down at me blankly. I looked up at Austin as he gazed at her in disgust before quickly pulling me away from her. I looked back at her as she lowered her head morosely, before quickly looking back up to smile for some pictures taken by some pap's.

"You look more beautiful than anybody here" Austin whispered the ear, completely ignoring the fact that we had just ran into Piper. I grinned up at him, thankfully before leaning up to place a kiss on his lips, which was quickly captured on camera. I had almost forgotten that we were in a place surrounded by people who were watching our every move. We pressed our foreheads together before turning to walk away. I was about to speak till Austin stopped dead in his tracks and looked around the place with an uneasy expression as I gazed up at him a little puzzled and bewildered.

For a second the place fell silent, then the next thing I heard was the sound of a gun going off. The loud, rippling sound sliced through the air and ripped through my ears as if I was right next to a firework display, listening to it go off with no protection. The echo of the ear-spitting 'BANG' carried on as people continued to scream and run away. I breathed in and out before turning to look around the place, with my eyes finally stopping at a girl who was pushing past the crowd of people to get to Austin and I. She was wearing a black burglar mask to cover up her face, and for some reason I couldn't seem to move. I was frozen dead in the ground as I watched her raise the trigger over at Austin. Before the gun could go off again, Austin quickly dodged the bullet before pulling my hand and rushing over to the Limo. My breathing began to increase rapidly as I looked back to see the girl chasing after us, but luckily she was quickly tackled down by some of the security.

We managed to arrive at the Limo, despite all the people screaming and running away. Austin quickly placed me inside before turning to face his bodyguards, who quickly brought out their guns from their pocket. "Find out who that girl is that was trying to shoot me right away! don't let the police arrest her until you bring her over to my mansion, fucking bitch!" he yelled angrily before punching the side of the Limo causing me to quickly jump.

"Yes sir" said his bodyguards, before pushing past the crowd.

As he quickly stepped inside, the Limo quickly drove off leaving me more confused than ever. tried to control my breathing before sitting up to cup Austin's cheeks. "A-Are you okay Austin, she didn't shot you d-did she? I breathed out, before looking down at his dress shirt to see if there were any blood stains, but luckily there wasn't. "W-What's going on, w-who was she, why was she trying to shoot you?" I questioned with my heart beating incredibly fast. I was about to speak up again but he quickly pushed my hand of his cheek before covering his face with his hand, leaving an aching feeling in my chest.

How did things unexpectedly and surprisingly manage to take a turn for the worse yet again.

~A long while later, Austin and I sat in the living room mansion as the incident at what happened earlier on began to play on the news.

Austin quickly got up from the sofa before pacing around the room whilst he held onto a gun. He hadn't uttered a single word to me ever since we got back home, and I knew it was all because he was trying to control his anger from what just happened. My mind was filled with so many different questions, but thankfully there were all about to answered as Austin's bodyguards quickly rushed through the door holding onto the girl who had created the disastrous evening. She still had on her black burglar mask and I noticed blood beginning to drip down her hands. "The police said that you have a couple hours with her sir, and we should bring her to the station afterwards" his head bodyguard James uttered. It still surprised me the amount of power he possessed.

"Ally, go wait upstairs" he spoke before slowly walking over to the girl.

"What? why?-

"Just fucking do as you're told for once and go wait upstairs!" he yelled before turning back to face me. "James, take her upstairs" he ordered and James nodded his head getting ready to walk over to me but I quickly shot him a look causing him to stop dead in his tracks. Knowing just how furious he was at that very moment, I slowly turned around to walk up the flight of stairs, making sure to stop at the top to peer down at them.

I watched as Austin ran his fingers through his hair frustratingly and hung his head low, almost as if he just regretted yelling at me. He sighed to himself before clutching onto the gun tightly before turning to face the girl. "Are you fucking crazy!" he yelled as she stood still not moving an inch. "Do you realize that I could kill you right now for that little stunt you pulled... who the fuck are you huh?!" he snapped before tossing his gun to the side and going to snatch of the mask her face. I quickly covered my mouth as she stood staring at Austin with a mascara stain running down her cheeks and her hair all over the place. I couldn't believe my eyes. The look she gave Austin as she breathed heavily was something I would never forget. It held so much hatred and intensity, yet also a small sense of regret.

"Kira..." he muttered quietly gazing at her in shock, whilst allowing the mask to slowly slip out of his hand and down on the ground as my eyes began to widen at how he knew her.

"I-I had to get your attention again Austin" she cried whilst gazing up into his eyes. "And that was the only way..."

Austin gazed back down at her almost lost for words as the room fell silent for a brief moment. I continued to stare down at the scene gobsmacked and in disbelief till Kira quickly uttered something, not only breaking the silence in the room, but also leaving me extremely speechless.

"When are you gonna finally come and see your son Austin... our son".

* * *

 _ **Woah cliffhanger! who saw this coming?. If you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to review and let me know what you thought of it and also what you think will happen in the next.**_


	46. Chapter 46

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

It had all came as a tremendous shock to me that I suddenly didn't know what to do or think anymore.

Every time I closed my eyes I could see the mascara dripping down her delicate cheeks and her smudged red lipstick stained across the side of her mouth as she uttered the words that broke and tore me apart. It wasn't a dream no matter how much I wanted it to be, it was real life, and for once in my life I wished that I couldn't depict the reality of things and how unfair life was to me. I had never felt more confused and distressed for a long time and the worse part about all of that was that she had given him what I could never give him, and I felt like the only thing left for me was to sit back and watch it all unfold.

I sat closely together whilst staring down at my breakfast that I had refused to touch. I simply didn't have mush of an appetite. It had been a couple days since the incident at the red carpet and since Kira had revealed the big secret that Austin was indeed the Father of her four year old son, and I've been feeling very uneasy since then, especially around Austin. I slowly lifted my head up to see Austin blowing onto his cigar and gazing across me from far across the table intensely, and I quickly shifted my eyes away to Isabella who strolled in to place more food on the table. After that horrific night he had immediately had Kira thrown in jail, leaving her Parents to fly over from Miami to look after her son. He had also explained to me that there was no way that he could be the Father to her son and that she was simply crazy, but I just didn't know what to believe anymore.

I watched as Isabella placed some newly fresh coffee in-front of Austin before walking over to me. She stared down at me a little worriedly before speaking up. "Please eat something Ally, you haven't properly eaten since-" she stopped mid sentence to look back at Austin before flashing me a reassuring smile and turning to walk out the dining room.

Looking back at her, I sighed to myself before looking back down at my food whilst avoiding Austin's hard and obvious gaze. I had kept my distance away from him for the past couple days which had also caused many arguments between us in the past couple days. Even though he had thrown her in jail, I guess I was still terrified that he would someday leave me for her since she had given him a son, even though he constantly denied that its his child. I had thought that I knew everything there was to about Austin after being in his life for three years, but I realized that I knew so little about him. He hated whenever I kept secrets from him, but there were things that he would never tell me, things that I might not even find out about, due to his horrible and bad past. Was this how a marriage was supposed to work?.

I looked back up at him before clearing my throat a little and speaking up. "I...I think you should go see your son... I don't wanna be selfish and keep you away from him" I muttered whilst trying to hold back the tears in my eyes. It was as if every time I looked like him I instantly felt like bursting into tears.

He stared across from me for a brief moment before slowly removing the cigar from his lips and placing it down on the table. He rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his neatly combed hair before hanging his head low. He paused for several seconds and before I knew it, he quickly knocked over the Coffee that Isabella had made for him not to long ago, causing the glass to shatter all over the floor and leave an echo in the room. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" he yelled aggressively before banging his fist down on the table and shooting up from his seat which startled me a little. He ran his fingers through his hair again and paced back and fourth in the dining room whilst cursing under his breath.

"You haven't gotten a DNA test Austin, how do you know that her son isn't yours?!" I snapped getting up from my chair and clenching up my fist.

He looked back at me before rapidly breathing in and out and I could tell that he was trying to control his anger. "I don't need to because I know damn well that kid isn't mine... we already had this conversation Ally... four years ago I met Kira when she came to visit a friend of hers who was working for me at that time and we ended up sleeping together only for one night. She became completely infatuated with me afterwards but I just wasn't interested and-

"But what about Michael?" I asked quickly cutting her off. "You knew that she dated him and you still slept with her, you've known who Michael was for years and I can't believe that you fucking lied to me-

"When did I lie to you huh?!" he snapped before running his hands down his face. "I didn't know who the fuck Michael was until after we slept together alright, she broke up with him two days before we had sex and the date she had gotten pregnant just didn't add up with me, he's the Father of her child not me!. You think she's the first fucking girl to claim that I had gotten her pregnant?! she's crazy just like the rest of them" he hissed before quickly loosening his tie. I couldn't believe just how ignorant he sounded. I took a step closer to him and closed my eyes before letting out a deep breath. "She tried to kill you Austin... did you see the look in her eye when she asked when you were coming to see her son, why would she go through all that trouble if she didn't know you were the Father, have you ever thought about that?!" I yelled finally losing my patience.

"Because she wants my money just like the rest of them! she wants to ruin our marriage can't you see that... and right now I'm starting to think that you don't care what happens to us either... why did you say yes to marrying me in the first place if you were gonna believe a crazy psycho like her over me huh?! he yelled furiously before pushing some chairs over.

I went to storm out the dining room, but before I could he quickly grabbed hold of my arm stopping me. Tears began to sprinkle onto my eyes again as I tried to struggle out of his tight grip but he was far too strong. "Stop fucking running away from me Ally, can't you see that I hate fighting with you like this" he groaned before grabbing hold of my shoulders. I had tried to keep it together but as I stared up into his eyes, I could feel myself slowly falling apart. I wanted to fully believe that Austin wasn't the father of Keira's son, but there was a high possibility that he was and that scared me more than anything. I had thought that once we had gotten married all the drama we previously encountered will disappear, but it was as if it had gotten worse. It almost felt like we couldn't be happy for a while with each other without something horrific happening and I was beginning to fed up. Why me, why us?... what did we do to deserve all this?.

Why couldn't we just be happy in a world full of people that didn't even want us together to begin with.

"Why... why didn't you tell me about Kira and her son before?... if I had kept something like this from you, you would've been furious but its okay for you to do it right?" I asked as a tear slowly slid down my eye.

I felt his hands began to slowly loosen from my shoulders as he gazed down into my eyes intensely. "I didn't want you to find out because I knew this is how you would react, its not important because like I said for the fucking billionth time I'm not the Father to her son" he spoke whilst staring down into my eyes intensely. I stared back up at him almost as if he was crazy before finally finding the strength to push him away from me. "Not important? are you serious Austin! you can't tell me that you don't think her son is yours because you have no damn proof, and what if he really is your kid huh?!... just because you don't want a child with her doesn't mean you have to deny the fact that he could be yours!" I yelled leaving him a little shocked and speechless. "I-I don't even know where to stand in all this" I exclaimed before rubbing my head frustratingly.

He held a dangerous scowl on his face before turning his back to me and placing his hands on the back of his head. Without hesitation he quickly stormed over and began to knock numerous things over and I watched in distress as he began to take his anger out on anything that he could find. As he flipped over the table, I quickly covered my face to stop myself from crying even more. "Stop it!" I yelled balling my fists together.

"Get out!" he yelled louder. "I shouldn't have asked you to marry me after all, I'm tired of all this... Get out before I'll do something I'll regret Ally!" he repeated before hanging his head low once again. I glanced down at his hand to see blood dripping down from it, before looking back up at him.

"T-Then why don't you just divorce me..." I stuttered with my voice breaking on every word. "It'll be better for you since nobody wants us to be together anyway... I hate you!" I cried looking back at him once more before running out the dining room.

Holding onto my head, I quickly picked up my handbag from the sofa before storming towards the front door, ignoring Isabella calling after me. I dried away the tear stains from my cheeks with my sleeves before rushing over to Alex who stood talking with Adam. They stopped to look at me and I took a deep breath before speaking up. "Alex, c-can I have the files you found out about Kira please?" I choked up before glancing up at Adam as his eyes began to widen whilst gazing back down at me. "O-Of course" he said nodding his head before bringing out the folded files from his suit blazer and I quickly thanked him before turning around about to run over to one of the cars but was quickly stopped by Adam.

"Ally- I-I mean Mrs Moon, let me drive you... Mr Moon gave me strict orders that I shouldn't let you go out by yourself without being accompanied by one of us" he spoke holding onto my arm before turning back to look at Alex and Ethan who quickly rushed over to us.

I looked back at them and sighed before reaching into Adam's pocket and bringing out the car keys. "I can handle myself Adam" I muttered before slowly pushing him of me and running over to the car. I turned my head around to see the three of them rushing towards me, and I quickly stepped inside before shutting the door behind me. "Mrs Moon!" they called tapping on the window as I looked straight ahead, ignoring them. I gripped onto the steering wheel and breathed in and out as I began to remember what had happened between Austin and I in the dining room. I shut my eyes and pushed my hair back before quickly starting up the car and driving out the compound, ignoring the rest of the bodyguards who were chasing after me. I wanted nothing than to just get away from there right then and find out the real truth.

I sped down the street as my fingers trembled rapidly on the steering wheel. Everything was slowly crumbling around me once again and I had no idea how to stop it. I wanted to go back to that that time, the time when it was just the two of us with nobody around, the time where we had no drama and no interruptions around us and the time where we could live in peace and not only learn, but grow from each other each and every day. We could've chosen not to come back if we wanted but we knew that we had to leave for many reasons. It was then that I fell more in love with him and became his wife, but that all seemed to be shattering right before my very eyes. Why did something like this have to drive us further apart yet again?. I guess I wanted him to be right that he really wasn't the father of Kira's child, but that thought completely cloud of my mind as I mostly thought of the reasons why he could be.

~A while later, I pulled up besides a small house in downtown New York.

I stared down at my wedding ring and sighed before looking down at Kira's file to see if I was at the right house. I wasn't sure why I had come to her house knowing that her son would be there inside with his grandparents but I wanted nothing more than to get to the bottom of this.

I continued to stare at the house undecided whether to go up and knock till I heard my phone ringing in my handbag. I dived inside and pulled it out to see that it was Austin calling and I rolled my eyes before declining the call and throwing it back inside. I took a deep breath and worked up the courage before slowly getting out the car and walking over to the front porch. I looked around the neighborhood before turning back around to knock on the door. After a couple minutes of waiting, I decided to knock again but stopped as the door slowly opened, revealing a tall middle aged man who stood gazing down at me surprisingly, and I quickly recognized him as Kira's Dad; Jimmy, from the files.

"A-Ally Moon?" he spoke up before taking of his glassed and looking at me closely, almost to check that it was really me.

I gaped past him inside the house before turning my attention back to him. "U-Uhm hello, can I come in please, I need to talk to you and your wife?" I asked politely. He stared at me for a brief moment and looked around to see if anyone was watching, before stepping back and opening the door wider for me.

As I stepped inside the house, I slowly removed my handbag from my shoulder before turning to look around the place. There were many pictures of Kira and her son hung in many areas on the wall, but there weren't any pictures of them together. I slowly walked over to one of the pictures of Jimmy to take a closer look at him, and I found myself staring at the picture for a long while, till I felt Jimmy tap me on the shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts. I quickly apologized before glancing out the garden to see Jimmy Jr running around and playing with a woman who I recognized as Kira's mother; Cynthia. I watched as she quickly picked him up and spun him around before looking back inside at me. The smile on her face started to slowly disappear as she placed Jimmy down on the ground and put some toys in front of him to play with before strolling inside the living room. She looked over at her Husband a little puzzled before pointing over to the sofa behind me for me to sit down on and I flashed her a warm smile before doing as told.

They took a seat opposite me and the room filled with silence for what seemed like forever till Jimmy decided to speak up. "Please accept our apology on the behalf of our Daughter for what she did on Tuesday, she's been suffering from depression and emotional trauma for a couple years now and we had no idea she would try and kill your Husband" he sighed before looking down at Cynthia who lowered her head morosely. "I know she deserves to be put in jail for what she did but please find it in your heart to forgive her Ally... s-she doesn't know what she's doing half of the time" Cynthia exclaimed whilst choking up on her words.

I turned my head to stare over at Jimmy Jr as he continued to play with his toys, oblivious to what was going on around him, before turning my attention back to the both of them. I fiddled around with my fingers and sighed before speaking up. "That night... she said that your grandchild is the son of my Husband... is it true?" I asked quietly before sitting closely together.

They began to whisper quietly to each other for a brief moment before looking back at me uneasily. "We didn't know Austin Moon was the Father of Jimmy Jr till we went to visit her in prison yesterday and she told us everything" Cynthia explained whilst tearing up a little. "We knew about her relationship with a man names Michael Johnson and we always assumed that he was the Father, but we just don't know what to believe anymore... Our Daughter has a lot of mental health issues which is why we've tried to get her away from Jimmy ever since, but we have never seen her be so serious and sure when she told us that your Husband is the Father" she explained, leaving a hard lump in my throat. "I know no wife wants to hear this, but please talk to your Husband, and please tell him to come see Jimmy before we take him to Miami next week... its all we're asking for, if he is truly the Father like our Daughter said" Cynthia pleaded before clasping her hands together. If only they knew how much I tried to.

I stared down at my lap whilst trying to hold in the tears that were desperately trying to come out. I wanted to think otherwise, I kept on trying to think otherwise, but as they sat across from me and explained to me all what Kira had said to them yesterday, I found myself believing that Austin was truly the Father. I glanced out at Jimmy Jr to see him gaping back inside me, and I quickly flashed him a small smile. He was so innocent in all of this and didn't deserve to go through what his mother had put him through.

"Pardon me for asking but does Kira have a good relationship with Jimmy?" I asked leaving a silence in the room.

"We didn't know that we had a grandchild until last year because she had run away from us when she was a teenager without telling us where she was. We managed to find her on a trip to New York we took together and have tried at nothing to take Jimmy away from her and back to Miami... s-she... she tried to drown him one time, and we said enough is enough" Cynthia explained whilst trying to hold in her tears.

"We wanted to call the police on her, but we couldn't because even after everything that happened she's still our Daughter" Jimmy explained whilst gently rubbing Cynthia's shoulder. "We even tried to get in contact with Michael Johnson late last year, but when we found out that he died, we thought that Jimmy Jr would have to grow up without a Father... but if Austin Moon is truly his real Father, it'll mean otherwise I hope" he muttered the last bit.

Silence filled the room for several seconds or so till Cynthia quickly clasped her hands together, turning her attention to me. "D-Do you want anything to drink Ally at all, I-

"Thank you, but I should probably get going now, I'm sorry for bothering you two" I spoke before picking up my handbag and getting up from the sofa. "We should be the ones apologizing for everything Ally... w-we hope that your Husband decides to forgive her as well" said Jimmy as he got up before walking over to the door to open it for me. I nodded my head at him thanking him, before looking back at Cynthia who stared outside at Jimmy Jr with a tear rolling down her cheek. I said my last goodbyes before stepping out the door and slowly walking towards the car as tears rapidly filled my eyes. I regretted coming there because somehow I knew that I would leave feeling as worse as I did before.

I clutched onto my handbag tightly before looking up to see a couple of paparazzi's snapping some pictures of me from across the street. I quickly covered my face and stepped inside the car before rapidly driving off. As I drove further down the street, the only thing I could hear was Jimmy and Cynthia's words echoing over and over again in my head. I could almost feel myself slowly losing my mind, but I had to remain calm, just like I had always been.

I knew that it was a bad idea because of everything that's happened up till now, but I had to go see her again.

~An hour later, I was sited inside a private waiting room inside the New York state female prison.

I glanced over at the cold and lifeless walls before looking back at the two Police Officers who were stood guarding the door outside. I had only been waiting for ten minutes, but the sounds and the depressing and shabby atmosphere was enough to drive anybody crazy. As I sat endlessly waiting for Kira to be brought in by some officers, I began to wonder if Kira ever loved Austin, or Michael in fact. I had found out so much about a woman who I didn't even know existed a couple weeks ago, but I never expected things to lead to this. I hated the fact that she had given Austin what he always wanted and didn't even bother with her son. Why did she go through all that trouble if she knew that this was going to happen, why did she go through all that trouble if she knew that she was going to end up here, with possibly never seeing her son again.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening, and I quickly looked up to see Kira being pushed through the door by two other Officers. She tried to struggle out of their grips, but they held onto her tighter before forcefully sitting her down in the seat opposite me. "You have 15 minutes with her Mrs Moon" One of the Police officer's uttered before walking out the door and shutting it behind them.

The silence between us was almost deadly. She placed her handcuffed hands on the table whilst gazing directly at me with a blank and emotionless expression. I glared back at her horrifyingly, but her expression didn't change. It stayed the same throughout and it was then that I realized just how crazy she really was.

As her fingers began to tremble rapidly on the table, I suddenly felt an aura of grey around her. It was a mist that wouldn't rise, and a state of depression that she couldn't see herself through. It was as if a giant boulder was laid on her and she couldn't straighten up or catch her breath entirely. It was her own fault, she had caused this to herself and there was no going back from it. As we sat staring at each other for what seemed like forever, I noticed the pain and distraught hidden deep in her eyes. She could've burst into tears right then if she wanted to, but she was too numb to even think about crying. It was as if there was a giant hole in her heart and she knew that nothing would ever be the same ever again. She looked like death but it was as if she didn't seem to care.

"Why did you come here?" she asked in a dark and hollow tone, refusing to look away from me.

I studied her for a brief moment before speaking up. "I came here for the truth..." I spoke a little frustrated before sitting up in my chair. "My marriage with Austin is on the line because of you and I need you to tell me the truth... is Austin really the Father of your child or is it Michael?" I questioned whilst raising my voice a little at her.

She eyed me up and down, almost as if I was the dirt at the bottom of her show before scoffing to herself. "I thought that the press were a little mean to you but it turns out they were right... Austin really did marry a child" she smirked and it took all the strength in me not to fly across the table and hit her. I took a deep breath clenching my fists tightly whilst gaping down at the table. "I may be young but I am not a child... I had to grow up very quick when I was 12 years old so don't you dare sit there and disrespect me, I don't need that coming from you!" I hissed getting impatient with her.

"When I found out that Austin married a girl like you I thought he was crazy... when I first saw you face to face it really proved my point" she spoke rudely whilst leaning back on her chair. "And to answer your question of course Austin is the Father of my son and he knows it too... he used me for sex and shut me out after like I was nothing, he broke me and ruined my life, t-this is all his fault!... if he had just listened to me and married me when I said I was pregnant with his baby t-things would've been okay, but he refused all because he was in love with someone else?... I hate him, I hate everything about him!" she uttered with her voice breaking on every word. I watched as tears quickly filled her eyes and streamed down her cheeks as she gazed down at her handcuffs horrifyingly.

Normally at times like this I couldn't help but feel pity for someone, but right then I felt no sympathy for her, not even an ounce of it. "Why... Why did you come over to the mansion and ask about Michael, why-

"Who cares about Michael?! he's dead so just don't mention it!" she snapped quickly cutting me off. The police officers were about to run into the room, but I quickly shook my head, signalling them not to before turning back to Kira as she gazed at me almost defeatedly. "I don't care about Michael and I certainly don't fucking care how he died either... if you wanna know why I left him too I'll tell you... its because he abused me, he treated me like garbage which doesn't make sense because he treated you like you were something special. I would've killed him myself if I had the chance" she snapped leaving me completely gobsmacked. I couldn't believe all what she was saying, but it all seemed to add up. Even though she had blamed Austin for ruining her life and everything in it, I couldn't help but think that it was more about Michael and how he had abused her like she claimed.

"When you left Michael, you slept with my Husband two days after right?... you don't really know who the Father is do you?" I questioned sternly.

She slowly lifted her head up to look at me with a hard and firm expression. The distress and horrified look that was plastered on her face, had slowly turned into a small smirk, which took me back a little. She began to chuckle quietly, but as seconds passed she started to laugh out loud, almost like a lunatic. "Oh c'mon Ally... why would I let Michael touch me if I was about to leave him... we hadn't slept together in months then... Austin was the only man I had slept with at that time, so there's no doubt that he's the Father right" she stated confidently causing my eyes to slowly widen. "No... no, you're lying tell me the truth!" I yelled as my eyes began to water. I was more frustrated than ever right then simply because I wanted her to be lying, but as she held that dangerous smirk on her face for a long time, I knew that she was sadly telling the truth.

I leaned back in my seat and gazed of into the distance blankly as silence clouded around us once again. I felt like bursting into tears at any moment, but I wasn't going to cry, especially not in front of someone like her. After a while I slowly raised my head to look back at her to see her staring back at me intensely.

I picked up my bag about to get up and leave till she quickly uttered something stopping me. "I know that you can't have kids Ally" she spoke causing my jaw to almost drop to the ground. Just how did she know about that?. "I know a lot about you Ally but I'm really not the enemy in all this, and although I might never see my son again, I'm okay knowing that you and Austin's marriage will come to an end pretty soon because he already has a son, meaning that he won't be needing you anymore... its only a matter time before he divorces you and you're back to working two jobs and living with your crazy mother and stupid sister" she uttered leaving a hard and unsatisfying lump in my throat.

I gazed at her in distress for a brief while before picking up my handbag again and getting up from my seat. I stared over at the door in pain as her harsh words echoed over and over in my head. My head felt heavy and my sight was becoming fuzzy. The room around me was slowly losing its brightness and falling dark around my body, and my vision was like a tunnel and it felt like I was standing in the middle. What scared me more was that she could be somewhat right, Austin could in fact leave me and that wasn't something I was truly prepared for. As the anger and frustration began to quickly build up inside me, and before I could think properly, I quickly stormed over to her and threw a punch at her face, causing her to fall to the floor. I glared down at her about to throw another punch at her but was quickly pulled back by some of the Officers rushing into the room.

"Get off me!" I snapped trying to struggle out of his tight grip, but he quickly picked me up and lead me outside as the other Officers stayed to check if Kira was alright.

He lead me away from the room and down the hallway before placing me back down on the ground. "Mrs Moon, I'm gonna need you to calm down" he uttered grabbing onto my shoulders to calm me down, but I quickly shoved him away before running my fingers through my hair. As I turned to look around the place, I began to feel dizzy and wanted nothing more than to get outta there as fast as I possibly can. I breathed in and out before turning around to run away, but was quickly stopped by Austin who stood from behind the corner. He crossed his arms and gazed down at me with a hard and stern expression, and it didn't take a moron to figure out that he was extremely pissed off, but I couldn't care less. I rolled my eyes getting ready to walk away, but he quickly grabbed hold of my arm and pushed me back against the wall before glancing over at the Officer.

"Thank you for calling me that she was here Officer Lee I was looking everywhere for her, could you please give me and my wife a moment?" he asked before placing his hand above my head, making sure that I wouldn't escape.

"No problem Mr Moon, and of course" he spoke bowing his head at him a little before turning to walk away.

As I hung my head low still feeling uneasy about everything Kira had said, I felt Austin slowly move closer to me, before forcefully placing his hand on my chin and lifting my face up so that I could look up into his eyes. It was as if his brown eyes had gone a darker shade, and I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't completely terrified. It scared me whenever he got that angry because I didn't know what he was gonna do. After a while, he let out a frustrated sigh before running his fingers through his hair and turning his attention back to me.

"You went to go see Kira... are you stupid?! why the fuck would you go see her after I told you not to do something like this!" he hissed before taking a step back from me and rubbing his eyes. "Y-You were the one that told me to get out, so I-

"Yes but I didn't mean for you to fucking disappear for a couple hours, and what's worse is that you left without Alex, Ethan or Adam" he snapped quickly cutting me off. "Listen Ally, my life isn't all fun and games alright, every time I go out I make sure that I have a gun and my bodyguards with me because I don't know what the hell will happen. There's a lot of people that hate me and want me dead, and now that you're my wife it means that they're after you too! you weren't answering my calls or anything so do you know how worried you made me, do you know what I'd do if something were to ever happen to you again, did you ever stop and fucking think about that for once huh? did you-

"Just stop it!" I snapped, now it was my time to cut him off. He paused and gaped down at me as I felt the hot wet tears fill up my eyes yet again. My throat closed tight as I tried to hold back all the emotions I was feeling inside, all the pain that I've held in ever since I found out the truth about Austin being the Father to Kira's son was finally catching up to me, and I could no longer hold them in. Finally the tears split open and flowed down my face like a river escaping a dam and a flood of tears gushed down my pale cheeks. It was as if no matter how hard I tried to stop it, I was no longer in control of my emotions. I couldn't help but think that all the negative things people had said about our marriage were all true, and I couldn't help but think if we would survive through this or not.

"Baby..." Austin whispered quietly as his eyes started to soften and come back to his natural eye colour. I was fed up, and knowing that Austin was really the Father made me very nervous and anxious. Although he had assured me many times that he didn't care if I couldn't have kids, I knew that things wouldn't be the same between us again now that he already had the one thing I would never give him.

I bit onto my lip to hold in my grief and pain before looking back up at him and speaking up. "She... she said that she didn't sleep with Michael for months before she left him, she said that you were the only man she slept with... and she got pregnant a couple weeks later so her son is yours Austin" I spoke quietly whilst choking up on my words.

"What?" Austin hissed before rubbing his eyes frustratingly. "And you believed her?... Ally if I knew I was the Father I would've done my responsibility a long time ago but I'm not... look I know-

"You don't know anything" I sniffed cutting him off once again. "I can never give you a child Austin and she did so stop trying to deny it" I cried whilst trying to hold back form bursting into tears. It fell silent between us for a brief moment and I slowly lowered my head to stare down at my wedding ring as millions of different thoughts began to cloud my mind. Without thinking straight, I quickly took it up and held it up to his face as he gazed down at me in shock, not believing what I had just done.

"W-What's the meaning of this... are you leaving me?" he questioned as tears began to fill his eyes.

"No... I could never leave you Austin... but I need to leave you alone right now so you could figure out a lot of things and come to your senses... I'm going to stay with my mom for a couple weeks, goodbye Austin" I exclaimed before opening up his hand and placing the ring down on it. I looked back up at him teary-eyed as a tear slowly ran down his cheek. He wanted to open his mouth to speak, but as he stared down at the ring in his hand, he found himself speechless. I took one good look at him for several seconds him, before lowering my head and walking past him. As I was about to walk round the corner, I stopped to look back at him for a brief while as he hung his head low before covering his face with his hand and I quickly ran off to avoid changing my mind. I hated having to do that, but I couldn't take feeling like that any longer, and I knew that I had to get away from him, even if it was only for a while.

* * *

Hours later, it was 7:30 pm, and my mom and I were sitting in her living room mansion watching TV.

I lowered my head and tucked my legs closely in together before picking up my phone to the side to glance down at my background of Austin and I. It had only been seven hours since I suggested a break from him in order to give him the space that he needed to clear his mind, and it had been seven hours of torture indeed. I had told him to stop denying the fact that Jimmy was his, but what would that really mean for us once he stopped denying?. I thought it was the right thing to do but I couldn't help but feel more worse and frustrated than I was before.

I placed my phone back to the side and sighed before looking over at my mom who shifted her eyes away from the TV to gaze back at me worriedly. She sighed and pulled me closer before resting my head on her shoulders and gently stroking my hair. "W-Why can't I be able to have kids mom... why did it have to be me?" I asked quietly nestling up closer to her.

"I wish I knew the answer honey, but you see things like this happen, its not your fault" she whispered soothingly whilst rubbing my shoulders. "Most women that can't have kids freak out and almost lose their minds, but you've handled it like the tough weed your Father always called you. I know that things are hard now Ally, marriage isn't easy, especially when you're married to a well-known man like Austin, but I promise that things will come around so keep your head up and stay strong just like how you've been for me ever since your Father died" she muttered, causing tears to sprinkle onto my eyes yet again. "If that Kira girl was telling the truth like you said and her son turns out to be Austin's then don't beat yourself about it too much, he loves you a lot, just remember that" she said before pulling away to place a kiss on my forehead.

I flashed her a tired smile before getting up from the sofa. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom" I said before strolling over towards the stairs.

As I reached the top of the stairs, the doorbell rand and I quickly glanced back down to see my mom getting up from the sofa and heading over to the door. As she opened it, Austin quickly stepped inside before looking around the place until his eyes finally landed on me. He was dressed in a white dress shirt, black pants and his blonde hair was messy. As he started to walk towards the stairs, I began to panic and without thinking properly, I quickly turn around and ran into one of the spare bedrooms close by and shut the door from behind me before he could get in.

"Ally..." I heard him sigh, "I'm not leaving until you open the door".

I pressed my head against the door and let out a deep sigh before covering my face with my hands. "W-We agreed on me giving your space till you figure anything out Austin, I don't wanna intrude in anything or get in the way-

"I didn't agree on anything" he spoke quickly cutting me off. "Listen I...I'm sorry baby, and I know that I say that every time we fight but I mean it. These past couple days haven't been too great because we've been on different pages but I need you to forget everything that Kira told you today when you went to see her because she's lying" he spoke before fiddling around with the doorknob trying to get the door open. "She's completely out of her damn mind, she tried to kill herself many times when she found out she was pregnant because I didn't believe it was mine, I just... I just need you now more than ever baby... I understand that you wanna get away from all the drama but I can't be away from you for too long Ally because I love you... open the door so we can talk about this properly" he said muttering the last bit.

I placed my hand on the doorknob about to open the door but quickly stopped as I thought about everything Kira had said. "H-How do you know that her son isn't yours Austin?... she said she didn't sleep with anybody but you then so-

"If you want... look if you want I'll take her son to the Hospital tomorrow and get a DNA test and prove to you that I'm right, but if I'm wrong and it turns out that I am the Father then I'll do what I have to do and take care of him but I need you to understand that I won't ever leave or abandon you, you're my everything Ally and I need you more than anything" he exclaimed whilst choking up on his words.

There wasn't a week where we went bickering or arguing about something either small or big, but we loved each other to much to stay mad at each other for more than a day. Sometimes I truly forgot how badly we needed each other due to the people around us telling us that our marriage wasn't going to last each day, and I always managed to ignore it, but sometimes it was just too difficult to ignore. I knew that marrying one of the most popular men in the world was certainly going to have some flaws, but why did our setbacks depended on people's opinions when our happiness didn't. If being his assistant and his wife had thought me something, it was to be prepared for anything that came my way, because even what seemed like the unimaginable could seem like nothing to him.

As I slowly opened the door, Austin quickly stepped inside and hugged me, causing me to stumble back a little. Reaching my hand out, I grazed my fingers against his right arm before slowly moving down to his waist to tightly hug his torso. As he cupped the back of my head and placed one hand on my lower waist, a surge of electricity rapidly flowed through me. It was like we had never really been apart as we embraced with such passion and intensity. Our arms clasped around each other and pressed our chests together, as warm tears flowed down our cheeks. Neither of us wanted to let go, so we made sure we didn't for what seemed like a long while. "I-I'm really insecure and I overthink a lot and then tend to get frustrated, which is why I started to think that you were gonna end up leaving me after what happened a couple days ago" I sniffed, whilst leaving tear stains on his dress shirt.

He grabbed onto my waist, picking me up from the ground before going to wrap my legs around his torso and stroll over towards the bed. As he sat down on the edge of the bed, he straddled me on his lap so that I was facing him. He raised his hand up and slowly wiped away the tears from my cheek before reaching into his pocket and bringing out my ring that I had given to him. "Never take this of again" he whispered as he quickly slid it back on my finger before kissing my hand. He pushed a strand of hair behind my ears and kissed me passionately, but pulled away a couple seconds later, to lay us down on the bed.

"You're everything that I need" he whispered before placing a kiss on my forehead. I wiped away the tear that flew down his eye before placing a kiss on his lips and laying down on his chest. "I love you" I whispered as we cuddled up closer together, never letting go until the next morning.

* * *

 _ **Okay so this was quite a chapter, it took me two days to write because I was so busy with school but I hope you guys enjoyed it nevertheless. I also want to take this chance and talk about issues that have appeared in this story, especially in this chapter (mental health), we see this with Kira and although this is only a story, mental health is very real so if anyone is going through that problem or know anyone that's going through i, always remember to help or get help because it is very important and can lead to unthinkable things like we saw in the last chapter. Again I just wanna thank you all for supporting this story so far, there's still many more chapters to come and plenty more drama lol, so stay tuned and don't forget to review xox.**_


	47. Chapter 47

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

The gleam of light shone in through the curtains as I slowly opened my eyes glance down at Austin who was still fast asleep on my chest. I smiled a tired smile and started to run my fingers through his hair whilst my mind drifted back to the events of yesterday.

I wasn't able to sleep properly last night because the thought of Kira's son possibly being Austin's made me incredibly nervous. I guess I wanted him to take a DNA test after all to get to the bottom of all this and see if Jimmy Jr was really his, but as I thought more about it, I couldn't help but depict the idea. I knew that it was very selfish of me to have these thoughts of, but there was no doubt that if Jimmy turned out to be his son it would definitely change things in our marriage for the worse as the child belonged to another woman.

As Austin began to slowly open his eyes, I grinned widely before placing a kiss on top of his head. He slowly lifted his head up from my chest and placed it on the pillow before pushing the hair out of my face. Although he held his usual smirk on his face as he gazed at me, I could see it in his eyes that he was scared about this just as much as I was. It was no surprise that he wanted kids so when he first found out about Jimmy I thought he would've been thrilled but it turned out to be the complete opposite, and I couldn't help but feel for Jimmy in a way unimaginable. The woman who had given birth to him failed to take care of him properly and was then in jail for attempted murder on Austin. The thought of that was enough to leave a scar forever on any child, but when I first saw him yesterday, I couldn't help but gasp at the smile on his face whilst playing with his toys. I was sure that he knew what was going on since Cynthia and Jimmy had told him, but even that couldn't wipe the pure joy away from his face. He was so young and innocent and truly didn't deserve all of the frightful things that Kira had done to him.

I shifted closer to Austin and nuzzled closer to him, relaxing to the feelings of his strong arms around me. As I buried my face in his chest, I felt his large hands gently begin to slowly stroke my hair for a couple minutes before speaking up. "If...If he is my son I promise I'll take care of you both for the rest of my life, just... just don't ever think about leaving me like you did yesterday" he sighed before lifting my head up so I could look at him. As I gazed into his eyes deeply, I noticed that he didn't get much sleep either because of so many things on his mind. He looked so exhausted and stressed out and I couldn't help but feel that it was all my fault.

"I'm sorry for stressing you out so much baby" I muttered quietly before pushing my head of the pillow to glance down at him. I didn't realize that I had been giving him such a hard time by being distance towards him ever since I found out the news about Jimmy. I knew how hard he tried to make time for me and run his billion-dollar company all at once, and I also knew then that I had to be strong and put on a brave face for him especially at a difficult time like this. "I was just really angry because I can't give you kids and someone else did and I ended up pissing you off even more... i-if it turns out that Kira was telling the truth and he is in fact your son then... we'll take care of him together" I said before slowly taking his hand and placing a kiss down on it. I couldn't believe that I had been so selfish all that time, when Austin was the one truly suffering more.

He gaped up at me deeply and a small smile began to slowly creep up on his lips. He raised his hand up and cupped my cheek and I quickly nestled my hand into his whilst gazing back down at him. Remaining in his life as his wife was a top priority for me, I couldn't lose him again not even to something as difficult as this. "Can we go home now...?" I asked before placing my head down on his chest, almost like a child.

"Lets just stay here for a little while before we go anywhere... god I love you Ally" he muttered the last bit before pulling me closer so that I could hear the sound of his heart beating rapidly. I smiled widely to myself once again and nuzzled up into his chest as he stroked my hair gently. "I love you more Austin" I whispered before shutting my eyes, relaxing to the feeling of his soft and gentle touch.

It was as if we both wanted to lay in that bed forever to forget all that had happened in the past couple days and to push all of our problems away. In the public eye, our marriage was viewed simply a joke due to the fact that I was young and due to the fact that people thought that I wasn't capable of being with a high, wealthy and powerful man like Austin, but what they failed to realize that all of our problems and everything we had been through together only made as stronger and more determined to not let anything happen to our relationship. We always felt peace whenever we were together even in the most hardest and difficult circumstances, after all it was why we had fallen so deeply in love with each other in the first place.

~A couple hours later, we arrived back to the mansion from my mom's.

Austin slowly helped me out the car before placing a kiss on my lips and turning back to face several of his bodyguards, who stood in a line strictly and respectfully with their arms placed behind their backs. Austin nodded his head at James, signalling for him to come over, and I wrapped my arm around his waist before raising my head to stroke his cheek gently with my thumb.

"Good morning sir, good morning ma'am" James spoke bowing his head at us politely and I smiled up at him before looking over as Alex, Ethan and Adam quickly made their way to stand in a line with the rest of the bodyguards. I noticed Adam's intense gaze over at me as he gently brushed the bottom of his lip before placing his hand behind his back. I politely flashed a smile over to him, but his expression remained straight and emotionless, which puzzled me a little.

Austin wrapped his arm around my neck and rubbed his eyes a little frustratingly before speaking up. "I want you to call my Doctor and tell him to be over at my mansion in two hours, and also inform him that I will be needing to do an important DNA test with Miss Kira Star's son" he stated sternly, and I could feel him beginning to tense up. "After that I want you and Derrick to go to her house and go pick him and his grandparents up and bring them over to my mansion right away, get the kid something to eat on the way and make sure that the press doesn't find out anything about this, am I understood?" he questioned briefly.

"Yes sir, you can count on me" said James and Austin quickly nodded his head at him before leading me towards the front door which was quickly opened for us by Isabella. She greeted the both of us and we greeted her back before strolling into the living room hand in hand to see Alexis sitting on the sofa watching TV and sipping tea just like last time. She was dressed in a short red dress, black heels, and bright red lipstick and her platinum blonde hair was curled all the way down to her shoulders. I began to think back to a couple days ago when she had quickly ran away after my phone call with Keira, which left me feeling more worried about her. She slowly placed the tea down on the table carefully before glancing over at us, and a smile began to quickly form on her face as she quickly got up from the sofa before strutting over to us.

She rapidly pulled me int a hug before pulling away several seconds later to grin down at me. It truly amazed me how easily she could fake a smile or an emotion even when it felt like her whole world was literally falling apart. She placed both hands down on my shoulder, making a snarky comment about how tired the both of us looked, before finally turning her attention to Austin. She went to hug him but quickly stopped as she noticed the look of irritation plastered on his face. She cleared her throat and took a step back before speaking up.

"I came over to have breakfast with you guys but Isabella told me you were over at Ms Dawson's... she also told me that some crazy girl came to the mansion yesterday claiming that her kid was yours-

"I hope you didn't tell Mike and Mimi about this" he spoke sternly quickly cutting her off. Her smile started to slowly disappear as she slowly shook her head before glancing down at her fingers. It wasn't that Austin now hated Alexis, after all she was his little sister, but every time he saw her he couldn't help but get annoyed due to her ability to always run back to her Parents and refusing to stand her ground. Alexis looked up at him about to speak up but was quickly cut off by Isabella who strolled out the kitchen. "Mr Moon, the Korean President called an hour ago, I told him that you will call him back once you got back home sir, its about your trip to Korea next month, he wanted to find out how much money you will be donating" Isabella informed before walking back inside the kitchen.

Austin sighed a little to himself before turning to place a kiss down at my lips. I shot him a reassuring smile before getting back on my tip toes and kissing him again for several seconds. "I gotta make a quick call okay" he smiled before pushing a strand of hair behind my ears. "I'll be up soon" I smiled gazing up into his eyes. He winked down at me, before turning to walk over to the flight of stairs, whilst avoiding eye-contact with Alexis.

As he walked up the stairs, Alexis slowly turned to glance at him with an expression I couldn't quite read. A frown began to appear on her face, but that quickly faded away as she remembered that I was standing besides her. She quickly shot her head back down at me and smiled but I wasn't buying any of it. "Are you okay?" I asked staring up at her worriedly.

She gaped at me a little bewildered before scoffing to herself and crossing her arms. "What kind of a question is that sister in law?" she chuckled before playfully shoving my shoulder a little. Of course I'm okay, I-

"No you're not, we have to talk Alexis..." I muttered quickly cutting her off. As the words finished rolling out of my mouth, her smile had began to disappear yet again. I noticed how the corner of her lips had started to twitch, but to avoid me saying anything about it, she quickly turned to walk towards the garden. "I have to call my mom" she spoke before quickly rushing out the garden and over to the swimming pool. I watched as she slowly pulled out a cigarette and lighter from under her bra before quickly lighting it. As she sucked in the fume and blew out the smoke into the air, her eyes began to slowly close. She was then my age when I first met Austin, but even at 19 years old, she was still a child. I balled up my fist about to walk over to her till Isabella quickly called my name from the kitchen.

I took one last look at her and sighed before strolling towards the kitchen to Isabella. She quickly turned of what she was cooking on the stove before making her way over to me to give me a quick hug. "I'm so glad you and Mr Moon have made up, did you find out if the child was his son or not?" she asked eagerly before dusting of her apron.

I lowered my head and rubbed my arms as my mind started to drift back to what Kira had told me. "I went to go see her yesterday at the police station and she told me that Austin was the only one she slept with at that time before she had her son a couple weeks later" I stated before sighing a little to myself. "I don't know if she was lying or not, I just don't know but Austin agreed to do a DNA test today and he asked James and Derrick to call his Doctor and bring Jimmy over to the mansion with his grandparents" I explained briefly.

"I wonder if that boy is really Mr Moon's son after all" she sighed before crossing her arms. "I have to speak to James about the whole thing and see if there's anything I can do to help" she said taking of her apron before running out the kitchen.

I smiled back at her before turning around and hanging my head low. I just didn't want to wait any longer to find out the thing that had been bothering me ever since, it felt like the more I waited, the more I began to believe that Austin really was the Father to Jimmy, and even though I agreed to take care of him if he was, I still wasn't fully prepared. I ran my fingers through my hair before turning back around to see Adam strolling into the kitchen. He chuckled at my startled expression before slipping his hands into his pockets and stepping in front of me. Ever since he started working for Austin, there was something about him I couldn't quite figure out, and I always thought just came to the conclusion that he just did his job a little too well, but as he stood gazing down at me, I began to feel a little uncomfortable.

"You know you certainly gave me quite a fright yesterday when you drove away on your own Mrs Moon" he spoke up, holding a sly smirk on his face. "I- I mean Mr Moon was really worried about where you had gone of to" he explained before taking a step closer to me. I clasped my hands together and smiled before speaking up. "I really just had to take care of a few things Adam but-

"Look Ally this job isn't just a job to me" he said quickly cutting me off. "Sure I have more money than I've ever had by working for Mr Moon, but being your personal bodyguard is more important to me than just the money because I get to protect you at all costs. I haven't been guarding you for that long and I'm aware you don't like relying on people, but I'm asking you to please rely on me at all times" he uttered leaving me a little speechless. Before I could process what he had just said, he slowly took my hand and placed a kiss down at it. He stared down at me for a brief moment before turning to walk out the kitchen leaving me feeling extremely bewildered as to what had just happen.

After several seconds of staring into the distance, I quickly shrugged it off, before going to stroll out the kitchen. I crossed my arms before glancing out the garden to see Alexis sitting on one of the beach chair whilst talking on her phone to someone. I stared at her for a brief while before turning to walk up the stairs to Austin. I strolled down the hallway about to walk into his study room, till I heard the showers running from one of the bathrooms around the corner. I smiled to myself before slowly opening the door and stepping inside the lavish shower room. I shut the door behind me before turning to look ahead at Austin as he faced the wall whilst his head hung low, allowing the water to stream down his back. I leaned back on the door, admiring his body whilst biting onto my lip. Several seconds later, he slowly turned around to face me before smirking to himself.

I smiled over at him, before slowly taking of my clothes and placing it to the side. As I was fully naked, I quickly rushed over to the showers before snaking my arms around Austin's neck and gaping up into his eyes. He wrapped his arms around my petite waist before sighing to himself and hanging his head low. "What's wrong?" I asked quickly cupping his cheeks to lift his head back up.

He gazed down into my eyes for several seconds before speaking up. "I just feel like I'm not making you as happy like I promised... this morning I knew that you were just putting on a brave face for me and that made me feel horrible because I promised I will never put you in a position to be strong for anyone again, even for me" he explained before slowly running his hands down my back. I stared up at him softly whilst gently stroking his cheeks. I had thought that the reason why he was so stressed and frustrated was because of the DNA test with Jimmy, but it was because he didn't feel like he was making me happy. "Baby..." I whispered as one of my hands slowly moved to the back of his head. "I wouldn't wanna be anywhere and with anyone else than I am with you, sure these couple days were terrible for the both of us but you make me so happy Austin, so happy that I'm suddenly miserable whenever you leave for work or for a business meeting" I said causing a smile to slowly creep up from the corner of his lips.

"There's a chance that he's my son and a chance that he isn't and if it turns out that he's my kid, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable by it, because even though he could be my son, you're still the most important person in the world to me Ally" he whispered before pressing our foreheads together.

"If he's your son we'll take care of him together like I said, and I will never leave you Austin... ever" I whispered the last bit whilst piercing deeply into his eyes.

"If you do... I'll never forgive you" he smirked causing me to chuckle lightly. Without anymore hesitation we quickly closed the gap between us as water continued to sprinkle down on us. He picked me up and wrapped my legs around his bare waist before aggressively backing me up against the wall. We stared intensely at each other as he inter-wined his hands with mine before licking his lips, making my knees week. As I was about to wrap my arms around his neck, he slowly thrusted inside me causing me to let out a loud moan. "Oh Austin..." I groaned under my breath as he forcefully grabbed my chin so that I wouldn't look away.

As he moved down to my neck placing small kissed on them, I moaned whilst tugging onto his hair. After a while of not being able to take it anymore, I quickly lifted his head up before kissing him roughly and passionately. I never wanted that special moment between us to end.

~After a long and erotic shower together, Austin and I were in our bedroom a while later.

I sat on his lap hugging his neck tightly as we watched the news on TV a bout him. He held onto my waist tightly, gently rubbing my bare thigh with his head placed down on my chest. I went to place a kiss on him but stopped at the sound of my belly rumbling, causing us to erupt into laughter.

"Why does your belly start rumbling in the worse moments?" he scoffed before laughing out loud. The sight of him laughing this much was so rare that I couldn't seem to simply look away from him. "I was about to give you a kiss but no more" I said about to get up from his lap, but he quickly wrapped his arms around me, stopping me.

We laughed uncontrollably before falling down onto our king sized bed with me laying on top of him. "After everything's over we'll go out and you can eat just as much Spaghetti and Lobsters as you want" he muttered causing me to grin widely. I was about to speak up, but was quickly cut off by a knock coming from the door. "Mr Moon, your Doctor's waiting downstairs, along with the boy and his grandparents" we heard Isabella say, which left a silence between us. As we slowly climbed out of bed, I could tell how nervous he was about doing this, so I slowly and gently rubbed his shoulders to calm him down a little before helping him to fix his tie.

"Everything's gonna be okay" I whispered as he rapidly took my hand and kissed it before pushing his hair back. He let out a deep breath and sighed before walking towards the door as I followed from behind. As he shut the door behind us, we quickly interlocked out hands together before slowly walking down the hall way, it was almost as if we were making sure to take our time. As we reached the top of the stairs, I quickly glanced down to the living room to see everyone sitting on the sofa waiting. Austin's Doctor stood speaking to James as Cynthia, Jimmy and Jr gazed around the mansion in awe and amazement. As we reached the bottom, I glanced over at the several bodyguards who stood guarding the place before looking over at Alexis as she sat down on a stool far away from everybody else, gazing directly at Jimmy Jr whilst sipping onto the glass of champagne in her hand.

Everyone quickly turned their heads to look over at Austin and I, before getting up from their seats. I noticed his gaze fixated on Jimmy Jr who played with a spider man toy in his hand whilst sited on Cynthia's lap. After a while he quickly cleared his throat before speaking up.

"Mr and Mrs Star I would like to apologize for my behaviour regarding your grandson, but before I'm able to take care of him I need to know if he really is my son or not... but please make yourself comfortable, my maid; Isabella will be providing some refreshments later on" he said as Jimmy Jr quickly looked over at him. "Y-You don't need to apologise Mr Moon, we should be the ones apologising for our Daughter" Jimmy spoke up before getting up from the sofa to bow his head at him.

Austin nodded his head at him and Cynthia and smiled a little before turning his head to his Doctor. "Good morning Mr Moon, I can assure you that this test will be a fairly quick and simple process" his Doctor explained. "Please set up upstairs Doctor Bryan, my head bouguard; James will accompany you" he uttered pointing his head at James. They both nodded their heads at him before turning to walk in the direction of the stairs.

Silence quickly filled the room and the only thing you could hear was the sound of the Doctor and James walking up the stairs. Austin's gaze over at Jimmy Jr was so deep, it was almost as if everyone could feel it in the room. As each minutes went passed Cynthia and Jimmy made sure to keep apologizing to Austin about Kira's actions, but he was no longer fazed by it as the only thing he was focused on was the young boy sitting in front of him. His hands became sweaty and clammy and since there was nothing I could've done to reassure him that things were in fact gonna be okay no matter the results, I just continued to hold onto his hand tightly for support because I knew that if I were to let go, he would suddenly feel alone and all the stress and frustrations would start coming back to him.

"Grandma, Grandpa, can I go play outside?" Jimmy Jr asked pointimg back out to the massive garden as Alexis scoffed before going back to scrolling through her phone. "Sweetheart this is here is Mr Moon's house, you can play outside as much as you want when we leave okay-

"I can take him to play outside" Austin muttered quickly cutting her off, leaving everyone a little shocked in the room. He glanced down at me and I shot him a reassuring smile before quickly pulling us up from the sofa and turning to face Jimmy Jr. "You sure you wanna play outside?" I asked and he quickly nodded his head before hoping of Cynthia's lap excitedly. Austin and I chuckled to ourselves before walking over to him. Austin stretched his hand down for him to grab onto and with that the three of us strolled over to the garden. It had almost felt like we were family of our own.

As we reached the garden Austin and I sat down in one of the beach chairs as we watched Jimmy Jr run around whilst holding his spider man toy up in the air. I remember how happy he looked and it almost made me wonder if he knew exactly what was going on around him.

Austin slowly brought out his shades from his pocket and put it on to block away the blinding sum before looking back down at me. He leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips before getting up to walk over to Jimmy. I watched as they ran around together around the pool and I couldn't help but smile. For a brief moment I hoped that he would turn out to be his son just so I called see the wide smile on Austin's face all the time. After a while, Austin rapidly picked him up and spun him around before placing him on the ground and kneeling down besides him. I looked back inside as Jimmy, Cynthia and Alexis watxhed our every moves before slowly getting up and walking over to them.

"So you like spider man huh?" Austin asked staring down at him and he quickly nodded before holding the spider man toy up in his hands. "You know I know the actor that plays spider man, he's a good friend of mine, I could take you to meet him one day... would you like that?" He asked as Jimmy's eyes quickly lit up excitedly. I knew how hard he was trying to deny the fact that Jimmy could possibly be his son before, but as he continued to stare down at him, I could tell that he was slowly starting to believe it.

"How old are you?" Jimmy asked staring up at Austin.

"I'm 27... how old are you?" he chuckled whilst keeping his hands to himself. It was almost as if he was scared to touch him again. "I'm four and you're old" Jimmy muttered causing the both of us to snicker. I stood behind them and crossed my arms as the gentle breeze rapidly blew past us. Austin turned back to look at me before turning his attention back to Jimmy and speaking up. "So 27 is now the new old huh?" he questioned pretending to be annoyed. I was expecting Jimmy to laugh at his expression, but instead he stared up at him blankly before shifting his eyes away.

Silence filled the air for a brief moment as Austin lowered his head for a brief moment now knowing what to do or say. It was as if the mood had quickly changed around us. Jimmy clutched onto his spider man toy before getting up from the ground so he could look directly at Austin who then sat down on the ground. "Are you my Daddy?" he asked quietly and Austin remained silent not saying anything. Because he was very young, it seemed like he didn't understand anything that was going on around him and was completely oblivious to it all, but as he stared deeply at Austin, I could tell that he was smarter than I thought. It almost felt as if all of his happy smiled and laughs were all pretend.

Austin rubbed his eyes and sighed a small smile before speaking up to break the unbearable silence. "You wanna go back inside? what do you want-

"I want my mommy" Jimmy spoke quickly cutting him off and I noticed tears began to slowly appear in his eyes. "My mommy always said how much she hated you... she said that you're the reason why she's so miserable..." he spoke as Austin's face began to slowly drop. I couldn't believe that Kira would have such conversations with her four year old son. It just didn't make any sense. Due to Kira's mental health problems she was unable to take care of him properly and even tried to drown him, but he still loved her nonetheless even after everything she did to him. It was scary how much he understood and how much emotion he his inside at such a young age, but seeing that he spent the first four years of his life with a woman who suffered from emotional trauma, it was sort of understandable.

"Mr Moon, Doctor Bryan is waiting upstairs" his bodyguard; Dennis spoke up whilst walking over to us. Austin took of his shades and placed it back inside his pocket before getting up from the ground and turning to face me. "I'll be downstairs waiting and don't worry... everything's gonna be fine" I whispered before getting up on my tip toe to kiss his lips. He gazed down at me a little anxiously before walking off as Dennis and Jimmy followed from behind. I watched as they headed inside and over to the flight of stairs before letting out a deep sigh. My heart was beating so fast that it felt like it was going to escape out of my chest at any minute. I had told him that everything was gonna be fine but how could it possibly be seeing that the only thing Jimmy wanted was his mother. How could we possibly take care of him when the only thing he wanted was the woman who was sure to ruin his life again once she gets out of jail.

I slowly paced around the pool for several minutes before working up the courage to go back inside to his grandparents. I forced a smile at them before looking over at Alexis who quickly stood up to strut over to the garden. I sighed and shook my head at her before turning my attention back to Jimmy and Cynthia. I was about to speak up but was quickly cut off by Isabella who quickly rushed over to me.

"Ally, there's someone here to see you" she said before flashing a warm smile over at Jimmy and Cynthia and I scrunched up my face at her before turning my head around to see Trent standing besides the door with a grin plastered on his face. My eyes started to slowly widen as I covered my mouth before running over to him and into his arms. He picked me up and spun me around as tears began to sprinkle onto my eyes. The last time I saw him was eight months ago in June last year when he had left for Paris with Keira and I missed him dearly. We continued to hug for a couple more minutes till he slowly pulled away the tear to wipe away the tear flowing down my cheek.

"Trent what are you doing here, you didn't call to say that you were coming, is Keira outside?" I questioned causing him to chuckle lightly.

"No she didn't come with me, she wanted too, but today is an important fashion show so she had to help dress all of the models and do some other stuff, I'm really proud of her" he explained briefly. "My mom and her boyfriend just broke up so I came back to help her move to another house and to see you again before I go back to Paris in two days, but enough about me, what about you Mrs Moon, you're like a fucking celebrity now Ally" he scoffed causing me to laugh.

"I'm still not used to all the attention Trent, I'll tell you about everything that's happened later but I wanna hear how you and Keira have been doing, I'm surprised you two haven't killed each other yet after spending eight months in Paris together" I laughed whilst holding onto his hand. "We fought a lot in the beginning but now I've never been more happy... she cried a lot when I was leaving for New York and begged to come with me but I had to keep on reminding her that I'll come back... I'm thinking about buying a house for us when we move back to New York later on in the year and also asking her to marry me, damn I never thought I would say that about Keira" he snickered causing me to smile widely, and I started to think back to how Keira had also said she was planning to propose to him too. Trent and I continued to catch up on everything for a couple minutes, till Alexis quickly popped up into my mind.

I couldn't have them see each other due to the fact of what happened between them the last time, and knowing that Alexis would instantly break down, I just couldn't let it happen. "Uh lets go talk outside Trent" I laughed nervously reaching the doorknob to open the front door, but stopped as his gaze quickly narrowed over to Alexis who strolled back inside the mansion, stopping at the sight of Trent. Her phone rapidly slipped out of her hand and onto the ground as she gazed over at him shocked and lost for words. It was no surprise that she still loved Trent, but he had unfortunately moved on which left a wounded scar in her heart. They continued to stare at each other in silence for several more seconds, till Alexis quickly turned back around to walk back towards the garden.

"I'm gonna go talk to her" Trent spoke before letting go of my hand and rushing over to the garden to Alexis. "I'm sorry about this please make yourselves comfortable I'll be back soon, excuse me" I said politely over at Jimmy and Cynthia who smiled and told me not to worry about it, before strolling out the garden. I slowly shut the door behind me before glancing over as Alexis sat on one of the beach chairs with her head lowered to avoid Trent, and Trent who stood besides her whilst gazing down at her uneasily.

I was expecting Alexis to instantly burst into tears after seeing Trent again for so many months, but instead she lifted her head up and forced a smile on her face at him, but unfortunately that didn't last long as the smile started to slowly vanish from her face a couple seconds later and was quickly replaced with a wicked frown. I guess she couldn't fake her happiness with him because of the amount of pain he had caused her.

Before Trent could say anything, she quickly pulled out a cigar and lighter before slowly lighting it and blowing the smoke into the air. She leaned back and crossed her legs before shifting her eyes away from Trent to gaze into the distance. As she continued to smoke, leaving Trent utterly puzzled and confused, I noticed the small tiny crystal beads creeping out of her eyes, one after another, soon it turned into a flowing stream of sorrow that ran down her face and dripped from her pointed chin into her dress. The blank and emotionless expression swept over her face as the realization of the moment gradually seeped in. The fear seemed to rise behind her eyes. Like a caged animal she sat there paralyzed by the feeling of isolation. As Trent continued to stare down at her, he could almost see the despair evident in her eyes, and I could tell that he was then blaming himself.

"Alexis..." he muttered as she continued to gaze over at the pool, refusing to look up at him. "Look I regret how things ended between us, I regret making you cry like that and causing you so much pain... I'm sorry, for everything, I never meant to hurt you" he said before getting down on his knees.

Alexis removed the cigar from his lips before wiping away the tear stains from her cheek. "Is this a joke" she scoffed before rolling her eyes away. "You're sorry for causing me so much pain who do you think you are exactly?, do you think that you have so much power over me to easily control my emotions she hissed before getting up from the beach chair. "There was no need in apologizing Trent... why couldn't you be selfish and horrible for once and just walk away with Ally when you saw me" she spoke harshly before turning her back to him.

I watched as Trent quickly got up from his knees before going to snatch the cigar away from Alexis and throw it away. "Hey! what do you think you're doing-

"What do you think you're doing?!" he snapped quickly cutting her off. "I'm trying to apologize to you but you're acting like a stubborn little girl. I've been trying to reach you for the past eight months to apologize to you properly too, I called you everyday since I left last year to talk things through Alexis, but not once did you fucking pick up. Isn't it obvious that I still care about you" he yelled leaving me a little shocked. I couldn't believe that he had called her everyday for the past eight months. I had thought that he had forgotten about her and moved on with Keira, but it was then that I realized that he still wanted and needed her in his life.

"I didn't ask you to call me everyday Trent... I don't need your damn sympathy on me, can't you see that its over! I broke up with you so get over it!" she yelled turning around to forcefully shove him away by the chest.

"You know what, I'm done. I thought you were a woman before but it turns out you're still a child!" he scoffed rudely before slipping his hands in his pockets and turning around to walk away.

"I don't care walk away! walk away and never come back this time, in fact I wish you would just fucking die Trent!... I'm glad I got rid of our baby" she muttered the last bit causing Trent to stop dead in his tracks. My mouth hung low as her words replayed over in my head, just what was she talking about, I thought to myself before looking back at her to see her clenching her fist tightly, almost as if she was regretting letting that slip out of her mouth. Heavy tension filled the air for a brief moment and it was almost as if it had become thick. I watched as slowly turned back around to face Alexis with a puzzled and bewildered look plastered on his face.

"What?..." he questioned as the wind quickly blew past in our direction.

Alexis lowered her head and ran her fingers through his hair before looking back over at Trent with so much hatred and disgust. "I found out I was pregnant a couple weeks after you left for Paris with Keira so I took some pills and got rid of it before anybody could find out" she explained leaving me shocked. I would never had guessed that Alexis would ever do something like this. Trent gazed over at her in disbelief before speaking up. "Are you fucking crazy?!" he snapped causing her to jump a little. "What the fuck is wrong with you, what kind of a person are you huh?! why didn't you tell me this-

"I was 18 I didn't know what the hell to do with a baby!" she yelled quickly cutting him off. "And why didn't I tell you? are you serious?... would you have broke up with Keira and came right back if I suddenly called you and said that I was pregnant with your baby, you're a fool!" she yelled going to walk past him but before she could he quickly pulled her back by the arm before grabbing hold of her wrist tightly. "I wouldn't have broken up with Keira but I would've came back and helped you with the pregnancy and when he or she is born I would've done my damn responsibility and taken care of it, fuck what your stupid Parents or anyone else has to say... I can't believe you would do this Alexis" he uttered disappointingly gazing down at her in disgust.

Alexis quickly pushed him away from her before breathing rapidly and speaking up. "-I would do it again too if I could she spoke coldly earning a slap to the face by Trent.

"You make me sick... looking at you now makes me so fucking angry" he muttered calmly as Alexis held onto her cheek whilst gazing up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. "You know how much I wanna be a Father because of my Dad's lack of parenting, but you ruined that because of what happened with us. I wanted nothing more than to still have you in my life but right now I never want anything to do with you again... you're crazy, so go get help" he whispered the last bit before turning around to walk over to me. "I'll call you and we can hang out later Ally, I just need to have some time to myself right now" he said morosely, turning back to take one good look at Alexis before walking back inside the house.

As Alexis watched Trent walk away, she slowly fell to the floor before sobbing into her hands. She went to lit another cigar but I quickly ran over and snatched it away from her and threw it away before kneeling down in front of her and pulling her in closer. She mourned in my arms for a couple minutes, and after that I slowly helped her up before helping her to dry away her tears. I turned my head to call one of the bodyguards from the inside, and he quickly rushed outside over to us.

"Joe, can you take Alexis to her mansion safely please and make sure that she's okay" I asked politely whilst gently rubbing her back as she lowered her head defeatedly. "I'll come over tonight and make us some spaghetti and we can talk about what happened okay" I whispered reassuringly over to her as she slowly nodded her head with an emotionless and tired expression plastered on her face. It was as if those harsh words from Trent had destroyed her and was slowly killing her inside, after all what person would wanna hear the person they loved so deeply tell them that they never wanting anything to do with them again.

"Yes Mrs Moon" Joe uttered, bowing his head at me before leading Alexis over inside and towards the front door.

I watched as she walked away before sighing to myself and walking back to the living room to properly apologize to Jimmy and Cynthia for what just happened. I sat down on the sofa opposite them and breathed out before glancing up at the flight of stairs to see Austin carrying Jimmy Jr in his arms whilst cupping the back of his head. I quickly shot up from my seat as they slowly made their way down the stairs. I guess it turned out that Kira was telling the truth after all and the DNA test showed Austin as the Father. I remember not knowing what to say and being frozen on the ground. I guess I expected it to happen but now that I finally knew the truth, I felt quite overwhelmed.

Austin walked over to me and placed a kiss down on my lips and I quickly kissed back before pulling away to gently stroke Jimmy Jr's hair. "I guess he's part of the Family now" I whispered staring down at him. "Unfortunately not" he sighed before walking over to Jimmy and Cynthia and placing Jimmy Jr in their arms, leaving me a little puzzled.

"I'm very sorry for causing the both of you so much worry but I'm not the Father of your grandchild" he spoke, causing me to quickly cover my mouth. "The Father; Michael Johnson is as you know dead, but I promise to find out what happened to him and investigate the mystery of his death" he said before going to ruffle Jimmy Jr's hair.

"No, we are very sorry for causing you so much trouble and wasting your time Mr Moon" Jimmy apologized going to quickly shake his hand.

Austin slipped his hands in his pockets and gazed down at them before going to nod his head over at James who quickly walked over to hand him a briefcase. "I heard that you're planning to take Jimmy back to Miami, Florida by next week" he said before opening up the briefcase to reveal an increasing large sum of money. "In here is $500,000 dollars, I want you to use it to take care of Jimmy. Put him in a good school and make sure that he's comfortable" he smiled before closing the briefcase and handing them the money. Of course they hesitated in taking the money because it was such a large amount, but after a short while of persuasion from Austin, they gladly accepted before thanking him.

"Upstairs I realized just how much he needs his mother and after carefully thinking it through, I will be taking Kira out of prison by next week and putting her in a psychiatric home so that she could get the proper help she needs and come back to Jimmy in about a years time" he stated leaving everyone shocked. Austin was a ruthless man known for making people pay if they were ever to do anything bad to him, so the fact that he was releasing Kira from prison came as a great shock since she had tried to kill him.

"Austin... are you still taking me to see spider man?" Jimmy asked before stretching out his arms towards him. I guess they had gotten a little closer upstairs.

Austin quickly took him back in his arms and held onto him tightly before flashing him a warm and gentle smile. "Of course little man, I'll take you before you leave for Miami" he answered before handing him back to Jimmy and Cynthia. "James, take them back to their house safely" he ordered before slipping his hand back inside his pockets. "Yes sir" James uttered before leading the three of them towards the front door. Jimmy Jr turned back to wave at Austin and Austin slowly waved back before sitting down on the sofa and pushing his head back as they exited the house. I slowly sat down besides him and placed my head down on his chest as he began to slowly run his fingers through my hair.

"He said that when he grows up he wants to be just like me" he spoke up before running his hand through his face. "And when my Doctor read out the test results he looked so disappointed when he found out that I wasn't his Father..." he whispered quietly.

I quickly lifted my head from his chest before getting up from the sofa and pulling him up after. I raised my hand to wipe away the tear flowing down his cheek before running my hand down his arms. "Its gonns be okay" I whispered beforw placing a kiss on his lips. "I'll go get us some smacks" I smiled before rushing over to the kitchen. I turned back to see Austin sitting on the sofa whilst gawking over at me and I blew him a kiss before walking inside the kitchen.

I strolled over to the cabinet to bring out some snacks but stopped as I heard my phone ringing from my jean shorts pocket. I quickly brought it out to see that it was my Doctor.

"Hello Doctor Sue" I answered before pressing my back against the fridge.

"Hello Mrs Moon, I've managed to find out the reason you've been feeling a little sick lately" she informed and I breathed out a sigh of relief before placing my hand on my chest. A couple days ago ever since the incident with Kira happened, I hadn't been feeling too well, and I also refused to tell Austin because I knew how worried he would be and seeing that he was already going through a lot, I had to keep it from him.

"Do I have to pick up some medicine tomorrow Doctor Sue?" I asked briefly.

"There won't be a need for that Mrs Moon" she answered leaving me a little confused. "I ran a couple tests on your ovulating cycle and the rest of your body and it turns out that you're two weeks pregnant Mrs Moon, congratulations".

I quickly covered my mouth in shock as her words echoed over and over in my head. I had to be dreaming, I just had to be, but after a couple minutes of her explaining to me why I was pregnant seeing that I found out I couldn't have kids from a young age, I realized that I was truly blessed.

* * *

 _ **Woah Ally is now pregnant, I know a lot of you guys have been asking for this to happen lol. Apart from the surprising ending this was quite an emotional chapter so don't forget to review and let me know what you thought of:**_

 _ **-Alexis killing of her and Trent's baby**_

 _ **-Austin not being the Father to Jimmy Jr**_

 _ **-Who really killed Michael?**_

 _ **Again thank you guys for supporting this story and eagerly waiting for ever chapter, it really means a lot to me so thank you.**_


	48. Chapter 48

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon on February 25th, 2015 and Austin and I were at a small charity event in one of his business partner's mansion.

I clutched onto my glass of champagne as I watched Austin speak with certain people who gazed at him in awe and worshiped his every move. He was so handsome, popular and loved by everyone and I simply couldn't believe a man like him had chosen a girl like me to love even after all that time. He made a joke which had caused everyone to instantly laugh and I couldn't help but smile widely at the scene. Although he was surrounded by many people, he managed to stand out from all of them and shine brighter than a star in the night's sky. As I continued to stare at him, my mind began to drift back to the day where I had found out that I was pregnant.

It was a day that I would simply never forget.

 _~Flashback:_

 _As my Doctor hung up the phone I quickly covered my mouth before slowly falling to the floor. I gazed over at the window in shock as tears started to fill my eyes as each minute passed. It was as if my brain short-circuited and needed to be rebooted. Around me, everything was in fast-forward whilst I sat motionless in the middle of it all. I couldn't believe it. The Day after my 15th birthday I had gotten the news that I will never be able to have kids and I had learned to deal with it and move on like the strong person I was, but after hearing the surprising news that day from my Doctor it was as if all of my worries, problems and everything that I had been dealing with had all disappeared and I couldn't be more happy._

 _As I slowly and gently placed my hand on my stomach, I felt a tear rapidly roll down my cheek, but I was too overwhelmed to do anything about it. It was as if I couldn't move or breath._

 _"Ally, I have to head down to my Office for something important, come with me" I hear Austin say and I slowly shot my head up to see him walking inside the kitchen. He froze as he saw me sitting on the floor sobbing silently to myself before quickly rushing over to me. He crouched down in front of me and helped to quickly wipe away the tears flowing down my cheek before pulling me closer to him. He clenched his jaw tightly and stared down into my eyes worriedly before pushing a strand of hair behind my ears. "What's wrong baby, what's the matter?" he asked eagerly before cupping my cheeks with his large hands. He was quite disheartened once the DNA test results had shown Jimmy Jr not to be his son, but that all seemed to disappear as he saw my crying face, and it was then that I truly realized how important I was to him._

 _"I-I" I stuttered unable to finish of my sentence. I was still shocked in finding out the news that it was almost as if I had lost the sense to speak properly. "Did something happen?" he questioned before glancing down at my phone who was in the floor. "Did anyone say anything to upset you? who is it, I'll kill them for making you cry like this" he said worriedly, gently running his hands down my cheeks. I shook my head before flashing him a wide smile, which left him utterly confused. "Ally, what's going on here, tell me?" he asked again whilst arching his brow at me._

 _He slowly loosened his tie and ran his fingers through his neatly styled hair before looking back down at me waiting for me to explain. I lowered my head to look down at my stomach before looking back up at him and speaking up. "M-My Doctor called... I had been feeling a little sick recently and-_

 _"And why didn't you tell me?" he asked quickly cutting me off. "I know that I've been dealing with a lot of things for the past couple days, but I'm never too busy for you because you're my first priority before anything" he sighed before placing a kiss on my forehead and going back t gently stroke my cheeks. I shot him a genuine smile as I nestled my hands into his. I wasn't sure why I suddenly felt nervous to tell him, I guess it was due to everything that had recently happened, but even though I was feeling anxious, I knew that I couldn't wait any longer to tell him._

 _"L-Let me explain honey" I sniffed whilst piercing into his deep brown eyes. "She said that she ran a couple tests on me and..." I drifted off as tears began to appear in my eyes once again. "S-She said that I was two weeks pregnant"._

 _As the words left my mouth, the shock and awe mixed on his face grew for a brief moment until his face began to slowly light up. His lips pulled back and a grin widened across his cheeks. It was surprising that he could hold the expression as long as he did whilst he gazed down at me. The look on his face was full of astonishing joy that made me tear up even more. I had never seen him so gobsmacked and elated at once in the the three years that I had known him for._

 _He continued to stare at me for several more seconds before speaking up. "I-I thought that you couldn't-_

 _"I thought that too but she said that I was really lucky because not all women who can't have kids end up getting pregnant" I cried whilst choking up on my words. "I never really cared about having kids ever since I found out that I couldn't, but ever since I met you its been my dream to be with you forever and start a family with you... I...I never thought that I'd be able to that" I sobbed loudly whilst trying my hardest to wipe away the tears streaming down my cheeks._

 _He gazed back into my eyes deeply before slowly lowering his head to glance down at my stomach. Tears began to appear in his eyes as he placed his hand on my stomach before lifting his head back up. "You're carrying our baby?..." he exclaimed almost in disbelief before cupping my cheek once again and I quickly nodded as a tear quickly rolled down my eyes. "I'm gonna be a Father, for real?" he asked again and I nodded once more before leaning in to place a quick kiss on his lips. I watched as he hung his head low and ran his fingers through his hair so that I wouldn't see him cry. I slowly pulled him into a hug and placed his head down on my chest as he continued to cry some more. I had never seen him so emotional, it was truly rare to see such a sight to see since he put up a front a lot of the time to maintain his hard and macho image._

 _"I love you" I whispered whilst gently stroking his hair. He slowly lifted his head up from my chest and wiped away his tears before sitting down on the floor and pulling me in-between his legs. "I can't fucking believe it" he grinned widely causing me to laugh loudly. "I love you more Ally, I don't know what I'll ever do without you" he whispered before closing the gap between us._

 _His hands touched my face, he gently pulled me closer to him and brushed my hair from my neck before gently but deeply moving down to my neck and placing kisses on it. As I rapidly swung my arms around his neck, he slowly worked his way to my mouth for a little kiss before making his way to the other side of my neck. He started to whisper sweet things in my ear about how I've made him the happiest man in the world ever since I walked into his life and how he was going to love and protect me and our unborn baby for the rest of his life and I couldn't help but blush and giggle like a little school girl who had just gotten her first kiss. As he finished sucking on my neck, he quickly moved back to my lips, kissing me deeply and intensely. It was one of the most passionate kisses we ever had because I could feel the emotion between us. I couldn't remember how long it lasted, all I remembered was being completely enthralled by the feel of his lips and his strong arms around me as tears loosely streamed down my face._

 _After several minutes of being carried away with each other, we slowly pulled away to press our foreheads against each other. Austin lifted his hand up to wipe away the remainder of my tears before leaning down to place a kiss down on my stomach and I couldn't help but smile widely. He lifted his head back up and pecked my lips before getting up from the floor and picking me up bridal style along the way._

 _"I think this calls for a celebration" he whispered whilst holding a sexy and devious smirk on his face. I playfully rolled my eyes and wrapped my eyes around his neck as he strolled out the kitchen. "I thought you had to go to your office for something important" I chuckled whilst staring up at him._

 _"That can wait" he muttered briefly. He placed a kiss on my forehead and held onto me tightly before walking up the stairs and over to our bedroom._

 _~End of Flashback._

Ever since then, we had spent everyday together, with Austin cancelling his meetings and business trips just to be with me at all time. It was as if I had falling more in love with him, and I didn't know that was even possible, due to the fact that he was already the most important person in the world to me. I smiled as more people started to walk up to Austin to congratulate him on my recent pregnancy announcement that was made public to the press a week ago, but I could tell that some really weren't happy for him. He thanked each of them before glancing over at me signalling for me to come over. I stared at all of the important people who had turned their heads to look at me a little nervously before breathing in and out getting ready to walk over to him till I got stopped by someone calling my name.

"Ally..." I hear someone say and I quickly spun around to see a tall blonde woman who I quickly recognized as the Daughter of one of New York's richest businessmen. She was dressed in fine, expensive and elegant clothing and had an aura that screamed wealthy and also quite stuck-up. She clutched onto her white fur scarf and turned her head to glance over at Austin before turning her attention back to me. "Congratulations on your pregnancy, you're a very lucky young girl to have snatched up the Austin Moon, not every girl can say that" she whispered quietly, adding emphasis to 'young girl'. It truly annoyed me that it was just what people saw me as.

"Thank you" I uttered forcing a smile at her before turning to walk away, only for her to pull me back again. "You're always welcome to come over to my mansion for dinner anytime, but if you can't make it I'm sure your Husband can, he has helped my Father a lot with his company so I think that its time to start doing my own business with him... he is truly amazing" she muttered whilst gawking over at Austin. She bit onto her lip and eyed him up and down as I started to get annoyed by each second. Did she suddenly forget that I was standing right in front of her.

I rolled my eyes over to the back of my head before speaking up. "My Husband's a busy man, if you're not serious in doing business with him and only looking to mess things up between us then please stay away" I spoke sternly, suddenly finding the confidence in me.

"Ally... c'mon" she scoffed whilst crossing her arms.

"I would prefer it if you please call me Mrs Moon" I spoke looking up at her before turning to finally walk over to Austin, who stood with a suspicious look on his face wondering what I had just spoken about her. I had never spoken in that tone to a rich and powerful woman like herself, but I just couldn't take being disrespected any longer, especially when it came to mine and Austin's marriage. Since he was the richest young Billionaire in the world, and very handsome to say the least, a lot of people thought that my intentions on being with him was simply because of his money, but they couldn't have been more wrong.

As I finally approached Austin, he wrapped his arms around my waist before leaning down to kiss my lips, not caring about all the people that were watching us. As we pulled away a couple seconds later, I flashed him a sweet smile before turning my head to look at all of the people. Some smiled over at us with happy eyes, but the majority looked at me like I was the dirt at the bottom of their expensive shoes and that I really didn't belong here at all, especially with one of the most popular and well-respected men in the world. I was now used to people looking at me this way due to the fact that I was previously Austin's assistant, but it was as if their judging and despicable eyes had immediately derailed my confidence and made me awkward and uncomfortable. Austin must have noticed what was going on too, because as soon as he cleared his throat, they all quickly plastered on their fake smiles, in hopes that he wouldn't suspect a thing about who they really were. They were nothing but just a bunch of rich and pathetic people who only sucked up to Austin to do anything to get on his good side and it truly made me sick.

Without saying another word, Austin quickly inter-wined our hands together before pulling me away from the crowd of people and I breathed out a sigh of relief before squeezing onto his hand tightly. "Was it that obvious that they didn't like me?" I sighed staring up at him.

"It doesn't matter what they think" he stopped before lifting my hand up to place a kiss on it. "We're leaving, we've been here far too long anyway, and I'm getting tired of people constantly sucking up to me" he groaned causing me to chuckle lightly.

"Austin, Austin Moon" his business partner and the person in charge of the small charity event spoke whilst walking up to us.

"My wife and I will be taking our leave now Mr Delmar, but this has been a wonderful event and I hope all of your donations today come through, you've come a long way ever since we partnered up" said Austin whilst shaking his hand. "Its all thanks to you Mr Moon, thank you for your $7 million dollar donation today, and congratulations on the news of your baby" he spoke before turning to shake my mind. We said our thanks and goodbye to him before strolling out of his mansion hand in hand.

We slowly walked over to the Limo which was guarded by a few of Austin's bodyguards and Adam, who had accompanied us today, but stopped as we spotted Dez stepping out of his own Limo alone with the help of his bodyguards. He took of his shades and fixed his tie before looking over and instantly catching our gaze. We hadn't seen him since Austin kicked him and Trish out of the mansion the day of our argument at dinner, or spoken to him either. When I first met Dez, he had a lot of energy and was so full of life, but as he stood staring back at us from a far distance, it felt as if the life was slowly being sucked out of him. His goofy and happy face that used to make me smile and laugh, was suddenly now blank and emotionless and I truly felt for him.

He stared at us for a brief moment, before finally deciding to walk over. I looked up at Austin as he watched Dez slowly walk over, although the expression on his face was firm and stern, I could tell that he was that he was truly missed Dez and was very worried about him. After all, they had known each other for twelve years, and the fact that Austin had found him on the streets when they were teenagers and turned his life of struggle into a lavish and comfortable lifestyle made their bond even much stronger.

Dez stopped in front of us before lowering his head a little nervously and placing his arms down to his side, and I felt Austin hold onto my hand a little tighter. After a short while of silence between the three of us, Dez lifted his head back up before clearing his throat and speaking up. "I heard you guys are having a baby... congratulations Ally, I thought you couldn't... you know, but congrats" he muttered quietly before scratching the back of my head. "Thank you, Dez" I replied nodding my head at him as Austin remained silent.

It fell silent again for another brief moment and this time it was Austin's turn to speak up. "How are you and Trish doing, and how's your Daughter too?" he asked quietly as his eyes began to slowly soften. Dez paused and turned his head to look somewhere else before slipping his hands inside his pockets and sighing to himself. "Trish and I are getting a divorce, we tried marriage counselling and all that other stuff couples do when they're having problems, but it didn't work out, I'll be announcing it to the press sometime next week" he explained morosely as Austin clenched his jaw tightly, obviously not surprised by the news of their divorce. I stared up at Dez a little disheartened as he tried his best to hold in his emotions from pouring out. "She's taking Ava and moving to a new mansion, we fought for custody of her but the court ended up giving the custody to Trish... knowing Trish I'll probably only get to see my Daughter once a month, twice if I'm lucky" he chuckled trying to make light of the tragic situation he was in.

"We've known each other for twelve years Dez, why didn't you call and tell me this was happening?" Austin questioned before taking a step closer to him.

"I didn't wanna bother you Austin, I've been bothering you for twelve years and I didn't wanna involve you in my problems, besides after what happened last time when we came over for dinner at your mansion... I thought that I had lost you as a friend man" he uttered as tears began to slowly sprinkle onto his eyes.

Austin stared directly at him with pity before letting go of my hand and pulling him into a hug. I smiled to myself and joined my hands together as I watched them hug. "I'm always here for you Dez, so if you need anything just call or come over to the mansion" Austin spoke before slowly pulling away. "And come back to work, its been far too long since you took a break and I need my head of trade market by my side" he said causing a smile to slowly creep up on Dez's face.

"Thank you Austin, Mr Delmar is expecting me inside so I'll see you later" Dez exclaimed placing his hand on his shoulder before turning to look down at me. "I'll see you later Ally" he said before turning to walk towards the front door. I smiled back at him before looking up at Austin as he stared back at him a little worriedly.

"I really hoped that they would work things out" I sighed before thinking back the disaster dinner night with the four of us. "So did I, but I knew this was gonna happen" Austin muttered before taking my hand and leading me over to the Limo. As we approached the Limo, I smiled over at the bodyguards before looking over at Adam to see him eyeing me up and down whilst licking his lips. I closed my eyes and gently shook my head before looking back at him to see him nodding his head at Austin before opening the Limo door for us. Was I suddenly imagining things?, I thought to myself before shrugging it off and stepping inside the Limo with his. I looked back at Adam as he gaped back down at me before slowly shutting the door behind us and walking off.

I quickly turned my head back around before placing my head on Austin's shoulder. He pulled me closer and placed a kiss down on my forehead before wrapping his arms around me and I couldn't help but smile and relax at the feeling of his strength and warmth.

As the Limo began to slowly drive out of the compound, Austin reached up to turn on the small TV near the corner. I took of my wedge heels and placed them to the side before pulling my dress down and laying my head down on Austin's lap. He chuckled lightly as he inter-wined our hands together and placed it on my stomach. He gazed down at me deeply and used his other hand to push the hair out of my face before opening his mouth to speak, only to get cut off by some breaking news on TV.

 _"It has been recently reported that 19 year old Alexis Moon, and 24 year old Carter Hamilton; who is the eldest son to famous businessman Grant Hamilton, are soon to be engaged. Our reporters have stated that it is looking to be an arranged marriage set up by Alexis's Billionaire Parents; Mike and Mimi Moon, and their wedding will take place later on in the year"._

As the TV quickly switched to a picture of Alexis and Carter, Austin and I quickly hung our mouths low in shock as to what we had just heard. It was no surprise that Mike and Mimi have been trying to set up Alexis into an arranged marriage for the past two years now, and the worse part about all this was that Alexis was now letting them. Ever since the argument between her and Trent three weeks ago, she had gone back to her usual smiley self and pretended that it didn't affect her, but it was obvious that it very much did. She was going through so much pain and suffering that I wish I knew just how to stop it.

"James, drive to my Parent's mansion right away" Austin ordered in a stern and annoyed tone.

"Yes sir" James replied before turning the Limo back in the other direction.

"Those bastards" he groaned under his breath before placing his hand on top of his head. Although his behavior had become more strict and distance towards Alexis over the past couple months, she was still his baby sister and he would do anything to protect and save her from the those two monsters they called their Parents.

~A while later, we arrived at his Parents mansion.

Austin took my hand and helped me out the Limo, ignoring all of the guards and maids who had stopped to greet him. As he squeezed my hand tightly, I could tell that he was seriously pissed off and furious. He lead me inside the mansion and over to the living room where Alexis was sitting with Mike and Mimi, along with Carter who was sited across from them with his Parents. They all turned to look over at us and it felt like the aura in the room had instantly turned dark. The silence that came with it was unbearable and sickening as you could also feel the hatred and disgust, not just only evident on Austin's voice. Mike and Mimi quickly shot Austin a repulsive look as to why he had barged in here but he didn't seem to care as his gaze was fixated on Carter and his Parents. Just like the Moon Family, the Grant family were the epitome of wealth and power, they weren't as wealthy as the Moon's, but they were still very well-respected.

I watched as Carter's mom; Linda glanced over at me dis pleasingly before whispering something to her Husband and I bit my lip whilst trying hard not to roll my eyes in front of such a Family. It was obvious that they weren't very fond of me either.

After a brief while, Carter quickly stood up from the sofa besides his Parents and cleared his throat to break the tense silence in the room. He fixed his tie and pushed his hair back before walking over in our direction. "I can't believe I'm standing in the same room as the Austin Moon, its such an honor to finally meet you, I've always wanted to do business with you so I was wondering if you'd like to team up with me and help with this project I have coming up. Since we're going to be brother in-law's we should help each other out, right?" Carter grinned flashing his perfect white teeth before holding out his hand for him to shake. Austin stared down at his hand for a brief moment before ignoring it and walking past him. "You're both crazy if you think you're gonna put my sister through this again" Austin hissed down at Mike and Mimi before turning his head to Alexis."Alexis lets go, you're coming to stay with Ally and I for a while" Austin spoke sternly before going to grab her hand and pull her up from the sofa away from Mike and Mimi.

"Why do I need to come stay with you guys?, I have my own mansion" she said before crossing my her arms and glancing over at me.

"I bought you that mansion to get you away from them so what was the point of me buying it if you were gonna come here all the time huh?!, I said lets go!" he spoke raising his voice a little at her before grabbing hold of her wrist. Before he could pull her out the living room, she quickly snatched her hand back from him before shoving him away by the chest, shocking me a little. "I'm not going anywhere Austin! I agreed to the engagement with Carter... they didn't force me too" she muttered the last bit quietly before lowering her head.

Austin gaped down at her with a puzzled and bewildered expression before looking over at Mike and Mimi. "Come with me" Austin sighed grabbing hold of Alexis's arm ready to pull her out the living room, but was quickly stopped by Mike who stood up from his seat. "What the hell do you think you're doing Austin, you can't just barge in here in the middle of something important and-

"You sit down old man, this is between me and my sister!" Austin snapped cutting him off before quickly pulling Alexis out of the living room and into the hallway.

I watched as Mike and Mimi quickly apologized to the Hamilton's for Austin's behavior whilst making sure to plaster on their fake and convincing smiles. After all, they couldn't have them know just how destructive and unstable the Moon Family were in order to maintain their image they had built up in the public eye for so many years. As I heard shouting coming from the hallway, I was about to turn to rush into the hallway to Austin and Alexis but was stopped by the sound of Carter's Dad calling my name. He shot me a genuine smile and I smiled back before bowing my head a little at him.

"Congratulations on the news of your pregnancy Ally, you're a very beautiful young woman" he said and I nodded my head thanking him as his wife rolled her eyes before going back to sipping on her glass of wine. "Mike and Mimi, you must be absolutely thrilled to be expecting your first grandchild" he said whilst turning his attention back to them.

They quickly nodded their heads and faked a laugh before shifting their gazes over at me. "Oh we're overjoyed, we weren't expecting a grandchild... really... but we're very happy" Mimi muttered the last bit as her smile began to slowly fade away. I stared back at her not bothering to put a smile on my face before turning around to walk into the hallway.

I looked over as Alexis pressed her back against the wall and lowered her head as Austin continued to raise his voice at her. She looked like she wanted to cry at any minute, but that didn't stop him from saying what needed to be said.

"When you first turned 17 I've tried to stop those two from putting you in an arranged marriage like they were gonna do to me and now you're agreeing to marry someone who clearly has no interest in you?!" Austin yelled causing her to flinch a little. "How does that make me look huh?! I know now that I've wasted my damn time in trying to protect you when you'd now rather listen to our Parents. Ever since you were little Alexis I've taken care of you and raised you myself just because those two didn't have the fucking time or care! I've given you everything you've always wanted so answer me properly why do you wanna marry that guy, are you sure they aren't forcing you to do this?" he questioned furiously as I slowly crossed my arms whilst gazing over at them.

Alexis placed her hands on her head and groaned loudly before looking back up at Austin. "Why can't you just leave me alone Austin, I've already told you; they didn't force me into this engagement I agreed to it! I'm not a baby anymore, 19 now and old enough to make my own decisions so-

"Clearly not since you've decided on something so stupid!" he yelled quickly cutting her off.

"You've been ignoring me and treating me like crap anyway lately so why do you fucking care huh?! just leave me alone!" she yelled back louder going to walk away from him, but before she could he quickly pulled her back by the arm.

He rubbed his eyes and let out a deep sigh before looking back down at her. "Is this about Trent?... when are you gonna move on from it huh?, it didn't work out so get over it and stop basing all of your decisions just because you got your heartbroken! you're right you're not a baby anymore so I'm not gonna baby you-

"This isn't about Trent, not everything I do is based on him, I broke up with him okay, I've gotten over it!" she screamed quickly cutting him off. She lowered her head and began to breath rapidly and I couldn't help but feel pity towards her.

Austin paused for a brief moment in order to calm himself down. He glanced over at a picture of Alexis on the wall from when she was little before slowly shifting his eyes away. "Do whatever you want then, just don't bother me or Ally anymore" he spoke harshly before turning to walk over to me. As I was about to speak up, he quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me away. As we approached the door, I spun my head around to look back at Alexis as she crossed her arms whilst gazing down at the ground with an angry and hurt expression plastered on her face. I guess there was nothing that I could really do for her after all.

* * *

Hours later, it was 8:30 pm, and Austin and I were sited in our living room mansion watching TV.

He laid on my lap whilst speaking on the phone to one of his business partners and I smiled down at him whilst interlocking his free hand with mine. Since Isabella had gone back to Puerto Rico to visit her family, it meant that Austin and I were alone in the mansion for the weekend. Looking back at my life over the past three years, I couldn't believe all that had happened so far. I had gone from being a girl who nobody even looked twice at, to being the assistant of one of the most famous and well-respected Billionaire not just in New York, but in the world too, and then to his wife. I never expected all this to happen the day I first stepped foot in Austin's office for that interview, and the best thing about everything that's happened so far was that I had being blessed in carrying his baby.

As I picked up a cookie from the plate of cookies to the side and took a bite out of it, Austin quickly ended his phone call before stretching his hand up to cup my cheek. He stared up at me with so much intensity and meaning like I was the only thing that really mattered to him in this cruel world, and I pierced back down into his eyes with so much love and joy, that he couldn't help but smile. We had only been married for five months then, and it was truly the best five months of our lives, despite everything that had happened in it.

"Lets go out for dinner, I have a surprise for you" he smirked before lifting his head of my lap.

"Its not another $2 million dollar necklace is it?" I laughed before looking down at the $2 million dollar necklace he had bought me last week around my neck. "You don't have to spend so much on me babe, I'm happy with what I have here with you" I smiled before leaning over to place a kiss on his lips. He chuckled at my comment before taking my hand and speaking up. "You're my wife baby, you're worth every penny I spend on you" he muttered before placing a kiss down on my hand and I couldn't help but blush lightly. It was crazy at how much he still had such a big effect on me after all this time.

He cupped my face and kissed my lips before pulling away several seconds later to glance down at my stomach. Ever since I told him about my pregnancy three and a half weeks ago, he would try to talk to the baby even though I wasn't fully developed yet and try his best to make sure that I was comfortable at all times. He would always remind me about how I had made him the happiest man in the world, but little did he know that he had made me much happier. He crouched down in front of me and gently started to rub my stomach. "I want it to be a girl... if its a girl I can protect the both of you, forever... and I'd never let anybody or anything hurt you both" he whispered whilst holding a deep eye contact with me, almost as if he was letting me know that he had never been more serious with anything in his life until now.

"What should we name her?, if it is a girl" I smiled whilst placing my hand over his. "We'll think of names later, but I'm thinking something that begins with an 'A' right?" he said causing the both of us to erupt into laughter.

Austin glanced down over at the clock before turning his attention back to me. "I gotta go up to my study to make several important calls before 9, but I'll be down later to book our reservations for tonight" he said before picking up his phone on the table. "Okay honey, take as long as you need" I smiled before getting up from the sofa. He smiled down at me and leaned down to peck my lips before turning around to walk in the direction of the stairs.

I watched him walk up the stairs before picking up the plate of cookies and turning to walk towards the kitchen. I went to pour myself a glass of water but stopped as I heard footsteps walking into the kitchen and I quickly spun my head around to see Adam leaning on the door with a smug look on his face. Unlike his usual black suit get-up which he wore to work everyday, he was dressed in a plain white shirt, black jeans and sneakers and also a black hat. He looked pretty normal and by taking one god look at him right then you wouldn't think that he was a trained bodyguard who was working for Austin, but simply an intruder breaking into the mansion. I shot him a puzzled look, wondering what he was doing here by this time of the night, and he flashed one of his usual smiles, before flipping his hat to the back and slowly walking over to me. I wasn't sure if it was my imagination yet again, but as he came closer and closer a knot started to form in the back of my throat.

He stepped in front of me and peered down at me, almost as if he was mocking the height difference between us before slipping his hands inside his pockets. After a couple seconds of silence I cleared my throat before deciding to speak up. "Uhm Adam what are you doing here by this time, did Austin call you for something?" I asked staring back up at him. For a moment I swear I had seen his eyes slowly flicker down to my lips, leaving me feeling quite bewildered.

"I uh... I forgot something so I came to pick it up" he replied before awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "Were you about to get some water, let me get you that, you should rest since you're now pregnant" he smiled before walking over to the sink to fetch me a glass of water.

I playfully rolled my eyes before following after him to stop him. I took the glass cup out of her hand and placed it back down on the side before speaking up. "You always help me out in a lot of things but really Adam, I can handle it. I know its your job but you don't have to do some of the things you do like fetch me some water, or come with me to work on your days off, or even carry everything for me... if I didn't know better I'd say you do all those things just to get on Austin's good side" I smiled crossing my arms but his expression remained the same. "I already told you... I do all those things because I want to not because I get paid tons of money. At first I wanted the job just for the money but when he assigned me to watch and guard you along with Alex and Ethan..." he drifted off before uttering something that caused me to take a couple steps back. "I started to fall for you, Ally..."

"What?" I questioned staring up at him gobsmacked. I couldn't believe what he had just said but looking back to the time that he had been working for Austin, it all began to add up and make sense, seeing as how he acted so differently towards me. Shifting my eyes away from him, I turned around to walk away but he quickly pulled me back by the arm and held onto me tightly so I wouldn't have a chance of escaping from his grip.

He lowered his head and sighed before cursing under his breath and speaking up. "Look at first I thought I was crazy for having feelings for you because you're my boss's wife but now... but now I don't regret it. The only thing Austin has is his money, he says one thing and does the other, he'll get bored of you sooner or later and then he'll start to have an affair. Women are constantly seeking his attention and throwing themselves at him everyday, don't you see it too?, they don't care that he's married and one day he's going to get tempted and give in to one of them and where does that leave you huh?" he spoke quietly as his grip tightened around my arm. "I know I'm putting you on the spot but I wouldn't be saying and doing all this if I didn't love you Ally, I-

Before he could finish his sentence I quickly snatched my arm away from him before raising my hand to slap him hard across the face. As the sound of my slap connecting to his cheek echoed in the room, I went to slap his other cheek but he quickly caught my hand before trying his best to calm me down. "Get of me!" I snapped quickly shoving him away by the chest. "Now I see what your real intentions are, you're just like everybody else who's only looking to ruin things between me and my Husband... get outta here" I spoke harshly about to turn around and walk out the kitchen, but he pulled me back once again.

He pulled me over to the counter and arched my back a little before wrapping his arms behind me tightly. "Are you seriously that naive, you know that no man is faithful to one woman the whole of his life, especially a man like Austin" he hissed trying to get me from struggling in his arms. As I was about to scream he quickly covered my mouth roughly and I felt my eyes begin to sting. I felt weak and helpless, the two emotion that I dreaded most of all to ever feel. I felt his hot breath linger on my neck, leaving a cold shiver in my body and my mind began to quickly drift back to that familiar night where I had my sanity and purity ripped away from me, leaving a wounded scar in my heart forever. As Adam roamed his hands all over my body, I started to remember the feel of their hands when they pushed me down and forced me to do things that haunted me for a long, long time. Here I was, finding myself in that situation yet again, and just like back then, I felt helpless and incapable and there was nothing that I could do to stop it.

I began to scream into his hand, but unfortunately no sound was coming out. My eyes widened as he started to slowly grind on me whilst moving his hand up my shirt as I struggled even more to be free. "Stop pretending that you don't want this Ally. I know you want me to fuck you, I can fuck you better than he can" he whispered the last bit. I finally found the strength in me to elbow him in the chest and as he groaned and cursed to himself, I wasted no time in rushing out towards the kitchen door, but before I could reach the living room, he quickly picked me up before slamming me against the wall so that my back was facing him. "Austin... Austin!" I screamed loudly before he could cover my mouth once again.

"Would you just shut the fuck up!" he snapped whilst gripping onto my hair.

"Stop! stop it!" I screamed into his hand but I knew that he wasn't stopping anytime soon. "I've waited far too long for this" he whispered as he roughly moved down to my collarbone before moving down to suck my neck. Tears began to rapidly fill my eyes as I pleaded for him to stop and let me go.

Just as I was about to give up all hope, I heard footsteps running towards the kitchen several seconds later and I quickly opened my eyes to see Austin standing near the door with his eyes widened. His nostrils began to flare with anger as Adam quickly stepped back away from me whilst gazing over at Austin terrified. His expression had all sorts of emotions. He was infuriated as his face and neck became red and the feeling he had in his heart was resentful. The taste in his mouth had almost became tart and every bone in his body shaked with spite. The look in his eyes as he gaped over at Adam had instantly changed the aura of the room. I had never seen him look so furious and angry. Within a split second later, he quickly rushed over to Adam and threw a punch at his jaw causing him to fall to the floor.

I stood with my arms joined together as I watched Austin beat down on him mercifully, causing blood to rapidly gush out of him. "How dare you lay a finger on my wife?! I hired you out of pity and this is how you repay me" he yelled before picking his head up and forcefully ramming it into the wall. "I'll fucking kill you, you son of a bitch!" he yelled, getting up and kicking him in the stomach before storming over to the cupboards to pull out his silver pistol. Before he could walk back over to him, Adam quickly got up and ran out the kitchen and over to the front door. Austin quickly chased him, but he unfortunately couldn't get to him quicker enough as Adam was already out the mansion.

I watched as he cursed angrily to himself and knocked over a couple things before pulling out his phone from his pockets to call someone. "James, Adam had just run out of my mansion, I want you to go check his apartment and find him wherever he run of to and bring him back here right away" he ordered before hanging up the phone.

He ran his fingers through his messy hair and paced back and fourth before stopping to look over at me. His eyes began to slowly soften as he saw the look on my face, caused by Adam. He gazed over at me defeatedly and morosely, and I could tell that he was blaming himself for what had just happened. Sighing to himself, he placed his gun to the side before slowly walking over to me. "Did he hurt you?" he asked whilst breathing in and out. He cupped my cheek and gazed down at me dishearteningly. I tried to hold in my tears so that he would stop blaming himself for what happened, but I couldn't hold it in any longer as I found tears spewing out of my eyes not even a minute later. He quickly pulled me into his chest and cupped the back of my head before stroking it gently. "I'll kill him for doing this to you" he whispered whilst trying to hold in his anger.

After a couple minutes, he slowly pulled away to dry away all of my tears before picking me up bridal style and leading me up to our bedroom.

~Hours later.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the bed to see that Austin wasn't in it. I glanced over at the clock to see that it was now 1:30 pm, and my mind began to recall back to what happened several hours ago. I yawned tiredly before looking over to see Austin sitting on the edge of the bed. He hung his head low and blew onto a cigarette whilst clutching onto the silver pistol in his hand, and I could tell that he was also thinking back to what happened. Each day he always made sure to remind me that since I was the only thing in the world that mattered to him, protecting me was his first priority, but he had failed to do that against Adam. Of course it wasn't his fault at all, but knowing Austin, I knew that he wouldn't let something like this go so easily.

After a while, he placed his cigar to the side before turning back to face me and I quickly shot my eyes before he could realize that I was awake. I heard him let out a deep sigh before leaning over to place a kiss down on my forehead. I felt his hand slowly and gently stroke my cheek. I made sure to keep my eyes closed because I knew that if I opened them and saw the distraught look in his eyes, I would end up bursting into tears yet again, and that was something that I couldn't do for his sake.

He slowly took my hand and kissed it before carefully placing it back down so he wouldn't wake me up. "I love you..." he whispered before pushing some hair out of my face. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to protect you from him at first but I promise I'll never let you out of my sight again" he said before pausing for a little while. "I'll do anything to protect you... you and our unborn baby, so forgive me Ally... I won't ever let you go through something like that ever again" he exclaimed before sighing to himself afterwards. "I feel like I'm going crazy knowing that he touched you in such a way... god I'll kill him" he whispered the last bit before letting go of my hand.

I was about to open my eyes and speak up but stopped at the sound of a voice coming from behind the door. "Mr Moon, I'm sorry it took me so long but I've found him. He's tied up downstairs sir" I heard James say.

As Austin leaned down to place a quick kiss on my lips, I quickly opened my eyes to see him placing the cigarette back between his lips and picking up his gun before strolling towards the door. "I love you too..." I whispered as a tear slowly flew down my eye and onto the pillow. I never thought that a man like him could ever love and protect me in a way that I never saw coming.

* * *

 _ **We all know what's going to happen to Adam, he should've stayed away from Ally knowing how Austin would react!. This chapter took a lot of hours to write so I hope you all enjoyed it. Also don't forget to review and let me know what you thought of:**_

 _ **-Dez and Trish getting a divorce**_

 _ **-Alexis's engagement to Carter**_

 _ **-Adam's stupid actions**_

 _ **-Austin blaming himself for what happened to Ally.**_


	49. Chapter 49

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

The Day was the 16th of May, 2015, and Austin and I were over at a private Hospital clinic to find out the sex of our baby.

I was then four months pregnant, which meant that I often had a lot of headaches and crazy hormones each day. Those past three months wasn't easy at all, but luckily, Austin was always by my side to help me get through it all. It was just the fact that I was pregnant, but also due to the incident with Adam a couple months ago, he made sure to never let me out of his sight, unless it was for something important. Although he was an incredibly busy man with an insane schedule, he made sure to always have time for me. There wasn't a single day that went by where he didn't remind me how much he loved me, and how much I meant to him, and it made me realize that I was truly the luckiest girl in the world to be his wife.

I laid down on the bed with the Doctor's instructions as Austin quickly ended his phone call before stuffing it away. I smiled as he shook the Doctor's hand before taking a seat besides me and inter-wining our hands together. It was the day that he was receiving an award later on tonight for his seven year leadership as CEO of 'Strattmon Inc', but I could tell that was the furthest thing from his mind. When I first met him he was focused on only two things, and those were the company and his money, even though he wanted to be free from all of that, but three years later his mindset and morals in life had completely change and it was overwhelming to think that it was all because of me. I was only an ordinary 19 year old girl who walked into his Office on the 6th of September, 2012, in hopes of finally meeting him rather than getting the job of his assistant, and I would have never have guessed what was awaiting for the both of us.

He adjusted his tie that I had gotten him for his 28th birthday last month before gently rubbing my palm and turning to look at the Doctor who was slowly setting up the ultrasound. "How are you feeling today Mrs Moon?" the Doctor asked before sitting back down besides me. I watched as he began to slowly apply the ultrasound gel all over my bump. "I've been feeling not too bad these couple days Doctor Stephens, we just really wanna find out the sex of the baby" I replied before looking over at Austin who nodded his head. His phone began to ring for the millionth time that day, but instead of answering he quickly declined the call and turned of the phone before turning his full attention to me. Since he was being awarded that night, he was getting a lot of calls every minute, and I could tell that it seriously annoyed him.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips before turning to face the Doctor. "She managed to throw up a lot of times at the beginning of the week, so I just wanna know if everything's okay or not, Doctor Stephens" he spoke before glancing down at me. "I can assure you that that's quite common Mr Moon, but her nausea should start to lessen more now that baby is slowly growing inside her each day" he replied before turning on the ultrasound, and I smiled as Austin quickly let out a sigh of relief.

The room fell silent for a couple minutes as the Doctor started to slowly trace a picture of the baby on the ultrasound. I remember how incredibly nervous I felt, but I remember Austin feeling more nervous than I was since I could hear his heart beating. It seemed like forever sitting and waiting for our baby to appear on screen but when it finally happened, we were completely over the moon and overjoyed. I covered my mouth while gazing over at the fetus slightly move on screen before looking over at Austin as he held a big smile on his face whilst his eyes began to slowly water. I quickly lifted his hand up and kissed it before turning back to face the ultrasound. It felt like everything I had went through in life suddenly didn't mean anything anymore, because the only thing that now mattered was our baby.

"Looks like its a girl Mr and Mrs Moon, congratulations" the Doctor stated looking closely at the ultrasound before turning to smile over at us, laughing afterwards as we screamed and celebrated in joy. "Are you serious? its a girl?" Austin questioned in excitement, almost like a little kid who had just gotten what he wanted for Christmas, before going to give me a hug. I quickly hugged him back and ruffled my hand through his hair as tears started to sprinkle onto my eyes. "Its a girl baby... we're having a girl" I exclaimed whilst burying my face in his neck, knowing how much he really wanted a girl. We hugged and kissed for a couple more minutes in excitement and disbelief before turning to look back at the Doctor who stood smiling at us.

"Thank you, Doctor Stephens" we said in unison and he nodded his head before wiping the ultrasound gel of my stomach. "You should be due in about October or November Mrs Moon" he informed and I quickly nodded my head before getting up from the bed and pulling my shirt down.

Austin shook his hand again and we thanked and said our goodbyes to him one last time before strolling out the room hand in hand. As we reached the hallway, Austin quickly backed me up against the wall before leaning down and pressing our foreheads together. The joy and ecstasy was so evident in his eyes that I couldn't help but smile. "After she's born, I want the three of us to go to the safe house in Santa Monica for a couple months to get away from the press and everything else" he stated before interlocking both our hands together. "I think that's a great idea, I miss being there" I smiled before stretching my arms around his neck.

I moved closer to him, looking up at his handsome face that was still grinning over the tremendous news, and I felt a powerful outburst of affection overcoming me. I compulsively reached out and placed my hands on his smooth cheeks. "You're gonna be a great Father" I whispered before flashing him a wide grin. I slowly elevated myself by standing on my toes and stared into his eyes whilst biting onto my lip. After everything we had been through I couldn't be more happier at where we were then. "You really think so?" he asked before gently grasping my lips with his thumb. "I know so... I can feel it" I muttered reassuringly.

A few seconds passed before I finally felt his warm lips brush against mine. At that very moment, I felt my passion for him course through my body, causing me to shake uncontrollably. I raised my hands above my head, allowing him to wrap his strong arms around mt waist and hold me tightly as he began to kiss my lips. I moaned softly before responding to the kiss. Moments later, I felt his wet tongue slide between my lips and I quickly greeted it with my own tongue, feeling his moist breath in my mouth. As we rubbed our tongues against each other, I felt his hands slowly slide down her back and to her bottom, and I giggled through the kiss, knowing that things were quickly heating up between us. We kissed passionately, holding each other in our warm embrace. After what felt like forever, our mouths parted, and our eyes finally met. I gazed up into his eyes deeply before placing my head down on his chest. The beating of his hear was audible, and it almost let me know how much I had a big effect on him like he did to me. He stroked my hair gently, planting a kiss on top of my head before nuzzling his nose against it, and I couldn't help but smile widely.

We continued to stand in the empty hallway for a brief while. I didn't think he realized that whenever he kissed me and held me like that, it made me fall more in love with him than I already was. "I love you" I whispered as he continued to stroke my hair. He was about to say it back, but unfortunately was quickly cut off by James who walked over to us. "I'm very sorry to interrupt sir-

"What is it?" Austin hissed quickly cutting him off. "Sir, Mr Worthy called and said you need to come over to your Office right away. Its about the recent trade deal with Mr Fujimato in Japan" he explained briefly. Austin rubbed his eyes and sighed to himself before taking my hand and leading me outside where the Limo and the other two cars were parked. As we strolled over to the cars, I looked over; spotting two mysterious men standing beside a jet black Lamborghini whilst watching us from far away. They were dressed in black-pieced suits and dark shades, meaning that it was hard to catch their faces. Austin must have noticed them too because he quickly hurried over to the front car and opened the door for me to step inside before turning to face his bodyguards.

"Find out who those two are immediately" he muttered and they quickly nodded their heads. I looked back at them as they continued to stare not moving an inch before looking up at Austin as he gaped back over at them right away before turning to look down at me. "I gotta head down to my Office, but I promise I'll be back later. Alex will take you home" he spoke, nodding his head at Alex who quickly rushed over to the driver's seat. "Take as much time as you need Austin I'll be fine, I love you" I muttered before flashing a warm smile up at him.

"I love you too" he whispered, leaning down to place multiple kisses on my lips before closing the car door. As the car began to slowly drive off I looked back at Austin who slipped his hands in his pockets whilst watching the car drive off. The contagious smile that was plastered on his face earlier on was now gone as he turned to look over at the two men who had quickly gotten in their Lamborghini and drove off. Just who were they? I thought to myself as I watched the slight irritation begin to take over Austin's face. As the car drove out of the clinic, I turned back around before placing my hand down on my bump. The look on his face when the Doctor announced that I would be having a girl was a look that I would never forget. It was rare seeing him that happy and seeing him smile so much so I made sure to treasure those moments whenever it happened.

"Alex, can you please drive over to my mom's mansion, I wanna tell her the good news in person" I said before lifting my head up to look at him.

"Of course" he said smiling up at the car mirror before turning the car around. "Do you like my mom Alex? its okay you can tell me, I won't tell her" I laughed causing him to lower his head in embarrassment. He stayed silent for a couple seconds before speaking up. "My ex wife and I divorced five years ago... I found out she only married me because I was Mr Moon's bodyguard and wanted to get close to him so things ended up taking a turn for the worse and we divorced" he explained leaving me a little speechless. "In m 39 years on earth I've learnt that you should always stick with the people who care for you and I care for your mom a lot. She's an extraordinary woman who has been through a lot in life and I respect her for that" he said quietly. Since Alex was a very shy and reserved person, I was surprised when he finally opened up to me a little about his past and how he felt about my mom.

I gazed out the window for a brief moment before turning my attention back to him. "You know before my Dad died... he meant everything to her, you're the first man in years that she's warmed up to and opened up to, so thank you" I smiled before leaning over to hug him from behind.

Several minutes later, I stretched up to turn on the small TV screen before taking a sip of my orange juice and a news report about Alexis and Carter's engagement quickly filled my ears. I quickly looked back up at the screen to see Carter and Alexis walking down the street holding hands whilst several bodyguard strolled behind them and paparazzi's took pictures of them. I hadn't spoken to Alexis ever since Austin had told her not to bother us anymore, but I often wondered how she was coping. As I looked closely of the video of her holding Carter's hand and laughing along to something he said, I could almost see the misery in her eyes. She hid behind such a plastic and forced smile, that anyone could tell was fake, but somehow the people around her didn't seem to notice. Carter was quite handsome to say the least, and exceeded of his Parents tremendous wealth and power, but he wasn't the one for Alexis. Even though they were both born into wealth and grew up in a comfortable and lavish lifestyle many people could ever dream of, they were two very different people who didn't understand a single thing about each other.

As Alexis turned her head to look straight into the camera, her smile began to disappear, and not being able to watch her pretend any longer, I quickly switched of the TV before letting out a deep sigh. I rested my hands on my stomach and turned to gape out the window till I heard my phone ring in my handbag, and I quickly brought it out to see that it was Trent.

"Hey Trent, is everything okay?" I answered, feeling the baby start to move a little.

"Hey Alls, everything's fine, just wanted to find out if its a boy or girl?" he asked enthusiastically causing me to chuckle. I told him all about the news of our baby girl and Austin's reaction and he couldn't be more happier for me. "Keira's taking a nap right now, but I'll tell her once she wakes up, she's been working hard over at the fashion agency for the past couple weeks" he stated causing me to smile. We continued to talk about anything and everything for the past 5-10 minutes, till he held a long pause over the phone which lead me to wonder what he was thinking.

"Trent, you okay?" I asked a little worriedly as Alex turned back to glance at me.

He sighed to himself for a couple more seconds before speaking up. "I heard that Alexis got engaged to some rich guy called Carter" he spoke leaving a brief silence over the phone once again. "It seems like every time I turn on the TV that's all I could hear... did she get forced by her Parents into marrying him?" he asked. I always knew that Trent would always love and care for Alexis, and even though she did the unthinkable of aborting their baby last year, he couldn't forget about her, not even if he truly wanted to.

"Its worse than her being forced into it... she agreed to, Austin tried to talk he rout of it, but she didn't listen" I sighed whilst gently rubbing my bump.

"Oh..." he replied before letting out a deep sigh. "I said some pretty harsh things to her last time, and once I got back to Paris with Keira, I had a lot of thinking to do and I guess it was all my fault. We ended things right after she got pregnant so I guess she was confused and ended up getting rid of the baby... I just wish I was there to talk her out of it and be there for her" he muttered quietly. "I gotta go now and go to work, but I promise to call back later, love you" he uttered, leaving me with many different questions.

"When Keira wakes up tell her I'll call her later okay, love you too" I smiled before hanging up the phone and placing it back inside my handbag.

I wasn't sure if Trent still loved Alexis in a romantic way, but what I did know was that their relationship was too strong and deep for him to forget everything they shared, even though he ended up choosing Keira. I knew that he loved both of them equally, but Alexis would always have a special place in his heart, and as risky as it was, I knew that he was the only person who could save her from all this pain and torture she was going threw. It had always been Trent, no one else mattered to her but him, he brought her the light and happiness she needed in her life, but things could never go back to the way it used to be with them, since Trent's heart was also somewhere else with Keira.

~A while later, we arrived in front of my mom's mansion.

I glanced out the window to see a man with dark brown hair pacing back and fourth while running his hands through his face, and I quickly pushed the door open and stepped out the car before rushing over to him. "Richard, what are you doing here?" I questioned before looking over at Alex as he held a stern on his face whilst gazing over at him.

He looked at me for a brief while with a remorseful expression, before glancing down at my bump, and a smile began to form on his face. I quickly shifted my eyes away from him before looking over at his car which was parked not far away. I looked closely, spotting his Daughter; Penny sitting in the passenger's seat whilst listening to music with her headphones with her eyes closed. She slowly opened her eyes to look at me and her jaw quickly dropped. I smiled a small smile over at her before turning to look back up at Richard, who refused to shift his gaze away from me. After what happened between him and my mom last time, I couldn't have him see her again. I had never seen my mom throw a tantrum as much as that in all my 22 years on earth, and it was all because of him. I had a feeling there was a lot I still didn't know about why he left, but I wasn't going to pressure him into explaining since there was no point.

I rolled my eyes away from him about to step inside the mansion, which was opened for me by the gate keeper, but was quickly pulled back by Richard. "Please Ally, I know that its unexpected of me showing up here again but I'd like to apologize to you and your mother once again... please give me another chance" he pleaded whilst joining his hands together. I looked back at his Daughter as she rested her head on the window whilst lowering my head before turning back to face him. "You're outta your mind" I spoke coldly before stepping inside the mansion with Alex following from behind.

I slowly walked towards the front door, but after several seconds, I stopped dead in my tracks before letting out a deep sigh. I ran my fingers through my hair and shut my eye for a brief moment before turning back around and walking back to the gate. "Whatever you have to say, say it to my mom... I don't need your apology" I said, opening the gate up for him to step inside. I hated the fact that I could never let some things go no matter how much I wanted, or walk away from people who have not only hurt me, but people close to me too. I hated having a kind heart, because I knew that I shouldn't have given him a chance to apologize after what happened last time, but I just couldn't help myself.

He slowly stepped inside and looked around the compound, and I looked up at Alex to see him watching his every move. The three of us slowly made our way towards the front door. I took a deep breath and rang the door bell before hearing my mom's voice a couple seconds later telling me that it was open. I looked back at Richard before slowly pushing the door open and strolling inside the living room to see her eating some fruits whilst watching TV. She quickly looked over at me and smiled before getting up from the sofa. "Oh honey, is it a boy or a girl? I've been dying to know ever since morning" she grinned about to walk over to me, but stopped as she looked ahead, spotting Richard standing besides the door. The grin on her face had disappeared and it was now replaced with the same look she had when she first saw him again several months ago. They stood staring at each other for a brief while in silence, and it felt like the aura in the room had began to slowly die down. It was as if the bright walls had gotten darker and the lights had dimmed all the way down.

"What is that man doing here... again?" she asked finally breaking the silence in the room. "Ally, why did you allow for him to come here?" she questioned breathing in and out as James stood near the corner of the door gazing over at her worriedly.

"Penny..." Richard whispered as he began to slowly walk over to her. Before he could get closer to her, she quickly screamed stopping him. "I need you to get out now, get out or I'll call the police" she threatened before slowly backing away from him. It was as if whenever she laid her eyes on him, something dark instantly took over her, which caused a mad look in her eye. She truly despised that man more than anything, and I wasn't sure if I knew the exact reason why, despite him leaving her 22 years ago and if I was ever going to really find out. "Aren't you listening, I said get out! get outta here, go back to where you've been all these years and leave me and my Daughter alone Richard! how dare you, how dare you show your face around me again?!" she yelled as Richard slowly lowered his head, taking in all of her harsh and hurtful words.

A couple seconds later, he slowly lifted her head back up before taking a step closer to my mom. "After last time, I promised myself that I'll give you some time to think things threw but I just couldn't wait any longer" he spoke up before slipping his hands into his pockets. "I haven't seen Keira yet neither do I know where she is, and Ally's pregnant with Austin's Moon's baby. Both of our Daughters have grown up so I came here to apologize again in hopes to put everything behind us and move forward Penny, even if you don't forgive me Penny, I'm not going to stop apologizing because I love you, and you know I do" he uttered causing Alex's body to quickly tense up. Alex sighed to himself before getting ready to walk out the door but was quickly stopped by my mom. "Alex... please don't leave" she pleaded and he slowly looked back at her as she turned her attention back to Richard.

"Do you hear yourself right now? you arrogant bastard!" she snapped up at Richard. "When will you get it through your head that nothing will ever go back to the way it was huh?! you left your Daughters and I 22 years ago all because you were scared of suddenly taking responsibility in raising two kids... if it wasn't for Lester do you know what would have happened to us?, I hope you end up in hell because that's where you belong!" she shouted going to walk away but he quickly pulled her back. "I'm sorry Penny, what else do you want me to do or say, I'm sorry for leaving with no contact for years and I regret every single moment of it but I need you to forgive me, I need you to forgive me so we can go back to being a real family and-

"We were never a real family!" she yelled quickly cutting him off. Tears began to stream down her face as she shoved him away from her causing him to slowly sink back in grief. The look on his face made me think that he had finally given up as my mom continued to scream at him, but then again, I could never tell with him. "Get out!" she yelled before throwing the fruit bowl down on the floor and going to push him towards the door. "I said get out! get out you bastard!" she screamed in grief and frustration. Richard looked back at her for a brief moment before walking out the door and she wasted no time slamming it shut after him. I was about to get her to calm down, but she quickly slapped my hands away before going over to knock over some more stuff.

I gazed over at her intensely before rubbing my forehead. "Mom he's gone, please stop" I pleaded as she continued to knock over more things. "Mom...". It was just like back then when he first showed up at the apartment. "I said stop!" I snapped causing her to quickly stop and turn her head over to me.

Alex looked back at me before slowly walking over to Penny. He grabbed the vase out of her hand that she was about to throw over at the wall and placed it to the side before non-hesitantly wrapping his arms around her and pulling him into a hug. As she began to sob, almost like a little child, he buried her face in his chest before gently stroking the back of her head. I had never seen them show any affection towards each other till then, and it made me wonder if they had secretly started a relationship without telling me. The way Alex held her in his arms and the way she squeezed onto his waist, almost begging for him not to let go seemed to justify my thought.

"Remember what we talked about, about you controlling your anger towards him and not letting him get to you" Alex spoke up before lifting my mom's head up so that she could look up into his eyes. He wiped away her tears that were stained on her cheeks whilst gazing deep down into her eyes. "Its okay Penny, its gonna be okay, I'm here for you" he muttered. I watched as my mom desperately pierced up into his eyes before turning to look back at me. "Alex, can you please take my mom up to her bedroom, I just have to go do something really quickly" I spoke, reaching for the doorknob to walk out the door. I looked back as Alex slowly picked her up bridal style before walking in the direction of the stairs. I gently placed my hand on my stomach before shutting the door behind me and rushing out the gate to see Richard and his Daughter; Penny arguing. I looked closely as she yelled at him whilst he hung his head low in shame, and I could tell that he was thinking back to my mom's harsh and cruel words.

"Are you even listening to me Daddy?!" Penny snapped before shoving him by the chest and he sighed before rubbing his eyes and turning his head to look at me. "I came back from college to spend time with you for a week and you drag me over to New York so that you can see your ex wife who you named after me may I add, God I hate you!" she scoffed whilst crossing her arms. Richard shifted his eyes away from me and over to his Daughter who stood scowling up at him before speaking up. "Penny, I explained to you why I needed to see her and Ally here again. You're not a little girl anymore, you're 18, so I need you to understand why-

"I.. don't.. care!, and I don't have to understand shit!" she snapped slowly cutting. "You know mom was right about you when she said you've lost your mind. I'm gonna go stay with her and Chris from now on instead of coming to stay with you, because you obviously don't want me around, right?" she hissed before stepping back away from him. "Its not my fault that you made stupid life decisions in leaving your ex wife and your kids 22 years ago, and it was all because you were scared?! you're a coward and you've always been so stop dragging me into all of this bullshit because like I said I don't care... you know I wish you would've never left them either" she muttered the last bit before walking off and going to stand besides the car with her back facing us. Richard ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, turning back to face me about to speak up, but before he could I quickly interrupted him by holding my finger up.

"You know I thought that I could forgive you... but it turns out that I can't" I muttered before peering back at Penny who slowly turned back around to face me.

"I think you should go, but before you go I need you to promise me one thing" I said causing him to turn his full body attention towards me. "If you carry on with the way you are your Daughter's gonna grow to really hate you, and you don't want that again do you?. If you love my mom the way you say you do then I want you to never come back here ever again... whenever she sees you she loses it and starts to feel the pain that you caused her years ago, and seeing her like that crushes me, she was so miserable after my Dad died and I prayed every night to see her smile and be happy again... but every time she sees you, she goes back to the way she was and I can't have that constantly happen because you wanna keep apologizing for something that's dead and gone" I muttered as my eyes began to rapidly water.

As he gaped down at me, a tear slowly rolled down his eye but I quickly shifted my eyes away knowing that there was nothing I could do about it. "I never wanna ask you for anything, but I want you to promise to continue looking after your Daughter and your son back home. They both really need you and love you too, so you have to promise that you will never leave them and that you will always be by their sides, and even when they try to push you away you have to look them in the eye and promise that you're not going anywhere, because that's what a Father should do" I spoke whilst holding back the tears that were threatening to fall down my eyes. "If there's one thing that you could ever do for me, its to go and take care of your kids before its too late... goodbye Richard" I said whilst pressing my lips tightly together.

I watched as he looked back at me morosely for several seconds before turning back to walk over to his Daughter. He stood and opened his arms out for her and she quickly ran into them and threw her arms around him, whilst tears quickly rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry for what I said Daddy" she cried as he picked her of the ground before spinning her around. "Its okay pumpkin, I should be the one apologizing for the way I've been acting lately. It hasn't been fair on you and your brother and I'm sorry" he said before placing her back down and placing a kiss on top of their heads.

After a while, they slowly pulled away to look back at me and I gaped back at them for a brief moment before turning to walk back inside the gate. It was better that way, for me to never see him again, just like how it had been all those years.

* * *

Hours later, it was then 7 pm and Austin and I were driving over to the small un-televised award ceremony that was hosted downtown.

I placed my head down on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around my waist whilst gently rubbing my bump and placing kisses down on my head every minute. Ever since he came back home from his Office earlier on that day he had been acting a little strange and tense which led me to wonder what had happened in his Office. Of course he refused to tell me, due to my main issue of worrying a lot, so instead he put a smile on his face to assure me that everything was perfectly fine, but I knew that it wasn't.

"Are you nervous? about accepting your award in front of everybody there?" I asked placing my hand down on his lap.

He gently caressed my hair before throwing his hair back to look up at the ceiling. "I guess I'm honored that they're giving me an award, but I know its too bribe me into doing something else for them like giving them money" he stated before looking back down at me. "I can see through a lot of people in this business that I've almost gotten used to it after 10 years" he explained briefly. I ran my hand down his cheek before placing his head down on my shoulders. "I'd rather just stay with you and April tonight" he whispered before leaning down to place a kiss on my bump. April was the name that we had decided to name our Daughter earlier today. It truly made me happy seeing how Austin was already so attached to the baby when she wasn't even born yet, and I knew that he would make a great Father no matter what.

"Ooo she likes to kick a lot" I chuckled causing him to laugh. I leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before pulling him back onto my shoulder. Considering that I didn't like to go places where people would be watching and judging my every move, I couldn't wait for that night to be done and over with.

~Several minutes later, we arrived over at where the ceremony was being held.

Austin put on his shades and took a deep breath as we stepped out of the Limo to be instantly met with flashes of camera as usual by the pap's. They were quickly blocked away by our bodyguards, but somehow still found a way to overstep their boundaries and invade our personal space. _"Austin, Ally, its been said that you're baby is a boy, is this true?, "Austin, how do you feel about receiving your award tonight?", "Could you tell us what you plan to name your baby?"._ These were just the frequent questions that were being thrown at us over and over, but we chose to ignore them. He held onto my hand tighter as he pulled me away from the crowd and into the venue. As we slowly made our way inside the venue, many people quickly made their way over to us, mostly in focus to Austin. I watched as they congratulated him on his award tonight and praised him, and I couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable Austin felt. He pretended to smile and laugh along with them, but his mind was somewhere else. You would think a man like him; who had been in the spotlight each day since birth would feel natural around it, but it was truly the opposite. He hated being known as only Austin Moon; the young Billionaire who was the CEO of the biggest company in New York city, it was why he had quit the job last year, but he knew that he couldn't ever do it again since the fate of Strattmon Inc lied in his hands.

As more people began to gather around him, I slowly let go of his hand to allow him to talk to a couple businessmen before turning my head around to see Trish standing behind me. I was almost taken back a little, seeing as the last time I saw her was when she insulted me and got kicked out the mansion by Austin. She took a step closer to me and smiled. For the past three years I had known Trish, it was the first time that I had ever seen her smile for real. It wasn't a fake smile which she put on for the press at all times, it was a real genuine smile, which was quite rare to me seeing as we were in a place full of rich people.

"Hey..." she spoke up a little awkwardly whilst scratching the back of her head.

"Hey" I replied back, gazing back down at her. I was expecting her to feel quite down and not even show up tonight due to her divorce with Dez a couple months ago, but it was the opposite of that, and it lead me to think if she ever felt trapped and seriously unhappy in their relationship.

She looked back at Austin as he spoke to one of his business partners before turning her attention back to me. "Congratulations" she uttered, glancing down at my stomach. "I...I'm sorry about last time for what I said Ally, I let the anger get better of me and ended up saying something terrible. Truth is Ally, you're a good person and I never want to stop being friends with a good person. When I first met you, you didn't care about the fact that I was a celebrity, you just saw me as anybody else and I took that for granted, and I didn't appreciate you enough... so I just want to say I'm sorry for everything, and if there's anything I can do for you just let me know" she smiled.

"No its okay, you don't have to-" I stopped mid sentence before lowering my head slightly for a brief moment. "Anything?..." I asked quietly, slowly lifting it back up and she nodded. I took a deep breath and sighed before looking around everywhere and speaking up. "I want you to please let Dez see Ava every week, instead of a few times a month... I know that you want nothing to do with him after your divorce, but Ava means a lot to him, so please don't keep him away from her or he'll grow to really hate you and I know that that's the last thing he ever wants to do" I muttered, leaving her a little speechless.

She paused and stared of into the distance as my words flowed in her head. After a brief while she opened her mouth to speak up but was quickly cut off by a lady who I recognized to be her assistant rushing up to us. "Miss De La Rosa, you're needed backstage" she informed and Trish nodded her head before turning to look back at me. I shot her a small smile and she smiled back before walking off along with her assistant.

As I continued to watch her walk away, I felt an arm slowly snake around my waist and I quickly looked up to see Austin gawking down at me. "You're very wise for a 21 year old, Dez would really appreciate what you just did" he muttered placing a kiss on top of my head before leading us over to our table as the ceremony was about to start. "I just thought that it'll make him more happy if he saw Ava more frequently" I smiled before taking a seat besides him.

Half an hour had quickly passed as we watched other businessmen being presented with their awards. It felt like forever but finally it was now Austin's turn.

I watched as one of the board of Directors of Strattmon Inc; Justin, slowly walked up on stage which was then followed along by some claps from the audience. I turned to look at Austin as he downed the wine before flashing him a warm smile.

"This next award is for the man who has managed to change the world of business in just seven years, he might be only 28 years old but without him, Strattmon Inc. cooperation's wouldn't be the multi-billion dollar company it is today" Justin spoke onto the microphone as people began to clap and cheer even louder. I gripped onto his arm and grinned widely and he kissed my hand before flashing me a wink and turning his attention back to the stage. "When Mike Moon handed the company over to his 21 year old son seven years ago, we didn't know what to expect, we didn't think he knew what he was doing but he proved us all completely wrong, and in only a year of being CEO he become the youngest person in the world to make a billion dollars at 22. Austin hired me right after he became CEO and a lot of people don't see the hard work he does each day for the company, they only see the outcome of it... because of his tremendous hard work, he is now today one of the most richest men in business and has built a legacy that will live on for many years to come... I am deeply honored to present this award to my boss... Mr Austin Moon" he uttered as everyone quickly stood up from their seats.

I clapped and cheered loudly before getting up to give him a big hug. He hugged me back before pulling away several seconds later to place multiple kisses on my lips. "I love you" he mouthed before turning to walk up the stage as people continued to praise him. Tears started to sprinkle onto my eyes as I watched him walk up on stage to accept his award. It didn't matter if anyone in the room loved or hated him, because every single person stood up to cheer and congratulate him. He was truly loved and admired by anyone, and I knew that he didn't think he deserved all of it, but he was simply the hardest worker I had ever met in my life.

He adjusted his shades and turned to wave at everyone before landing his eyes on me, and I quickly blew him a kiss before sitting back down on the seat and carefully holding onto my stomach. He scanned the crowd of people, whilst waiting for the cheers to die down for a brief while before deciding to speak up.

"A lot of people think that making a billion dollars and becoming CEO of Strattmon Inc. is my biggest accomplishment in life, but its not" he said taking of his shades and placing it down as everyone started to whisper and pull strange faces at what could possibly be his biggest accomplishment if it wasn't that. "Most of you are confused by what I mean... but the biggest accomplishment of my life is getting to be with and waking up everyday next to that beautiful woman right there" he spoke pointing his head over at me as everyone turned their heads to face me. "Earlier today my wife and I found out that we are now expecting a girl and I couldn't be more happier. This is the happiest I've ever been in my life and its all because of her... a lot of you look at her and think that she isn't worthy or she's too young, or just isn't right for me because she was previously my assistant, but if it wasn't for her then I would've really quit Strattmon Inc. for good by now. She's changed me into a man that I never thought that I could be and I'll forever be grateful to her... I love you, baby" he explained causing my lips to slowly quiver and my eyes to water yet again.

I reached up to my eye to wipe away the tear that was about to roll down my cheek before mouthing a 'I love you' over to him. "She makes me a better person each and everyday and helps me to control things even when I feel like giving up... she's the reason why I wake up smiling every morning and the fact that she's also carrying our Daughter makes me love her even more. I just want to let everybody know that when you disrespect my wife, you're disrespecting me too" he muttered before flashing me a warm smile. He turned around to look at everybody in the crowd before lowering his head. "I could've came up here and gladly accepted this award and talked about how much I've accomplished over the past seven years... but I'm not going to, because I can't accept this award" he said handing the award over to Justin and everyone began to gasp. "I've received many pointless awards over the years but none of them are as pointless as this... I'll admit that I've accomplished more than a lot of people in this room at a young age, but I'm not going to accept that award... I'm sorry if I disappointed a lot of people tonight... thank you" he uttered nodding his head before putting his shades back on as everyone began to mutter loudly at what they had just witnessed.

As Austin slowly made his way of the stage, I was about to stand up but stopped as I felt someone watching me from afar. I quickly looked around till my eyes finally landed on a man wearing a black tux and a tuxedo standing across the room. He continued to stare at me before turning his attention over at Austin. I looked closely at him for several seconds, remembering that it was one of the men who were stood outside the clinic watching us earlier today. I held a bewildered expression on my face as the other mysterious man slowly made his way to whisper something in his ear. My eyes widened as I spotted him slowly stuff a gun in his blazer before walking away. Just what the hell was going?! I thought to myself, having a bad feeling at what was possibly going to happen.

"You okay baby?" Austin questioned making his way over to me.

I quickly shifted my eyes away from the man and up at Austin before nodding my head and flashing him a reassuring smile. "That was quite a surprise... lets go home honey" I muttered leaning up to place a kiss on his lips, before pulling away realizing that everyone was watching us.

He nodded his head and took my hand, before leading me out of the ceremony room and out the lobby. We were about to head towards the door but stopped as we heard someone calling Austin's name and we spun around to see David Harris. David was the same age as Austin and always competed with everything he did relating to business to one day hopefully be better than him, but he could never beat Austin at his own game. He slowly clapped his hands together and laughed whilst slowly making his way over to us.

"Wow I see you've really lost your mind huh" David laughed causing Austin to quickly tense up. "What was all that about not accepting the award?, where has the real Austin Moon gone?... where is the man who loved the attention and money more than anything?, it seems like ever since you got married you've become almost a punk ass bitch" David snickered as Austin clenched his jaw tightly trying to hold back from charging up on him. "Hey look man congrats on expecting a baby girl and all, I guess after she's born you can go and play Dad each day, while I steal your spotlight and not get tied down by a girl who is way out of my league... honestly dude you're fucking rich, you could've hired a more hotter assistant to bang and then marry" he said before eyeing me up and down. I bit onto my lip and sighed trying not to react to the insult, before looking up at Austin as he got ready to storm over to him, but before he could, I quickly held him back by the arm.

"Let it go Austin, he's just saying those things to get a reaction out of you and nothing more... lets go home okay, lets go baby" I said whilst cupping his cheeks and forcing him to look down at me. "Its okay..." I whispered soothingly as I felt his muscles began to listen relax.

"That's right Austin, listen to your bitch and hurry on home like a good boy" David smirked whilst crossing his arms. Austin quickly pushed my hand of his cheeks about to walk over to him again, but just like I before I quickly stopped him. "Austin! listen to me we need to go okay, none of this will matter once we get home, lets go" I pleaded whilst tugging into his arm and gazing up into his eyes desperately.

"She seems a little frustrated with you Austin, if you're not pleasuring her enough you know I could always step in and do a better job" he smirked evilly and I quickly placed my hand on my head, knowing that was the last straw. There was nothing I could've said and done any longer as I realized how furious his words had made Austin. Before I knew it, Austin quickly threw a punch at his jaw, and the two rapidly engaged in a fist fight which then led to them eventually wrestling on the floor. "Austin stop!" I screamed trying to somehow pull them apart. I was lucky enough that some of the stuff from the Lobby quickly rushed over to pull them apart, but that didn't stop Austin from making sure to injure David and cause him as much pain as possible or disrespecting the both of us.

After a while, Austin was finally pulled away from David by several men who tried their best to calm him down. I glanced down at David to see blood pouring out of his broken nose before looking back at Austin. It was almost frightening just how scary and dark he could be when he was furious. As I slowly lifted my head back up, I came face to face with the unexpected as I spotted one of the mysterious men who were watching us from inside the ceremony room aiming a gun over at Austin. For a moment I paused and froze to the ground, but as he cocked the gun and closed one eye, I began to seriously panic. "No..." I whispered finding the strength to finally move my feet over to Austin. "NO!" I screamed quickly running in front of him. The only thing I could think about at that very moment was making sure that nothing happened to Austin. The next sound that awaited my ears were the sound of bullets screaming out the gun. The connection of metal and my skin was quick, and as the hard, cold lump of metal penetrated in my chest, I felt the room around me start to slowly sink.

"Ally, shit Ally!" I heard Austin yell in grief as he quickly gripped onto me with his bloody hands. Everything began to rapidly blur around me, and a tear started to slowly slid down my eye as I couldn't make a proper image of him. He turned to look back at the guy who had shot me and was now running away. He cursed loudly and ordered for anyone to call an ambulance before turning his attention back to me.

"Why did you do that, why did you jump in for me?! he cried as he slowly grasped through my bloody ribs in horror.

"H-He was gonna shoot you baby, I...I panicked" I replied not being able to even speak properly.

Everything was fading, yet getting darker at the same time. I was confused, and breathing harshly. I looked down to see the puddle of my blood and I let out a loud groan as my eyes began to feel weary. "Austin, I wanna go home, lets go home" I cried whilst placing my hand over his.

As he placed his head down on my lap, I gaped up into his eyes to see the pure torture and grief. "Its okay baby w'll go home, we'll go home and everything will be okay I promise" he cried with tears streaming down his eyes. "Just stay strong for a little while okay Ally, its not that bad I promise" he said trying to reassure himself. "Its gonna be okay baby I promise... god dammit why did you take that bullet for me, I promised that I will never let anything bad happen to you again Ally, I can handle a bullet hit, I can't lose you, No!" he mourned before cupping my cheeks. "I...I just didn't wanna see you get hurt again" I muttered as I slowly lifted my hand up to cup his cheek but failed to.

I started to breath out heavily, it felt as if they life was being sucked out of me as each minute went passed but I wanted to be strong, I wanted to be strong especially for Austin and our unborn baby. As the sweat dripped down my forehead, I found myself pleading for my life. I pleaded and pleaded but I felt my cries weren't good enough and all I could do was sigh a sigh of anguish and agony. The sounds around me had become to lessen more and more as I stared up at Austin panic and yell at people to call for help. I had never seen him look so distraught. I wanted to lift my hand up and hold him once more but I couldn't find the strength to. After a couple more minutes, I felt my eyes start to slowly close and there was nothing that I could unfortunately do to stop it. The last thing I heard was Austin calling my name over and over, begging for me not to close my eyes, and the pain in his voice made me regret it all.

* * *

 _ **OMG NO ALLY!. Why do you think those two mysterious guys were trying to kill Austin?. Don't forget to review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you think will happen in the next.**_

 _ **When I sat down and thought of all the ideas to this story before I started writing it, I wanted to make it different from all of the Austin and Ally fan fictions I've read. I wanted to show a realism aspect of the story, and now that I'm almost on chapter 50, I cried a tear whilst writing the ending of the chapter, because I like to think that I've done so. I love writing this story so much, I wish I could update everyday if life didn't get in the way, but your continuous support motivate me and keep me from writing more and when I read your reviews, not to be dramatic but it honestly makes my whole life! I love you guys and thank you all so much so far xox**_


	50. Chapter 50

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

I was in a heavy black cloud. Nothing to see, nothing to hear, just heaviness in my whole body. So heavy that I couldn't quite move. I couldn't remember how to properly open my eyes nor could I remember what had previously happened. Then I started to hear noises, the buzz of machines and the clicking of feet near me. I became aware of sounds first, then of an annoying annoying beeping, and the murmur of voices. I could then smell the room around me, anesthetic, and flowers, and something I couldn't quite put my finger on. I felt sore, so sore that I found it difficult to even open my eyes, but when I finally found the strength to, a dim light quickly shone above me, causing me to squint and cringe at the same time.

As my eyes slowly adjusted, they began to dart around the room. As I glanced at the sterile white walls, I quickly realized that I was in a Hospital room. I started to then remember the bullet colliding between my chest as I jumped in front of him and the sound of his voice before I went unconscious. My heart began to pound with the memory of what happened and without realizing, tears had started to fall from my eyes. I looked down at all the wires which were attached to me, and I started to thank God for keeping me alive and making me a true survivor that I was. I wasn't always a religious person, in fact I had only been to church once or twice in life.

Finding the strength in me, I turned my head slightly to the other side to see Austin, my mom and Dez sitting quietly. I watched as my mom placed a hand on her head and slightly hung her head low and as Dez slowly scooted over before wrapping her arm around her to tell her everything was going to be fine, before glancing over at Austin. He sat further away from them in a seat near the corner with his head facing up to the ceiling. His face was so blank and emotionless, but as I looked closely in his eyes, I noticed the pure look of pain and distraught evident in them and it caused my heart to ache yet again. His hair was messy, his dress shirt was tattered, and he looked more tired and exhausted than I had ever seen him look, which led me to wonder how long I had been in the Hospital for. Without realizing it I had caused him so much stress again. I never in my whole life thought I would ever take a bullet for anyone, but as I saw that man aiming his gun at Austin, I did it without any hesitation. I loved him so much that I would have rather died than see him get shot yet again. I knew how much pain he had suffered through before and I just couldn't let that happen again. I never realized just how almost losing me could cause him so much heartbreak. I had saved him yes, but I had also broken him and the look on his face justified that.

"Austin..." I breathed out in almost a whisper whilst gazing deeply at him. I wanted to so desperately see a smile on his face again, because the more I stared at his gloomy expression, the more I felt my heart shattering into small and tiny pieces. "Austin" I called out again, this time a little more louder.

In a swift motion, his head quickly shot over to me. His eyes slowly widened Dez as he shot up from his chair before rushing over to me. "Dez, go get the Doctor" he ordered and Dez quickly let go of my mom before rushing out the Hospital room. Austin knelt down next to me, besides the bed and grabbed hold of my hand and tears began to form in his tired and weary eyes. I slowly lifted my hand to cup his cheek as the overwhelming feeling of sadness and relief take over me, and he quickly nestled his hand into mine as a tear slowly rolled down his cheek. "Thank God..." he cried, closing in his eyes and I gently stroked his cheek whilst feeling tears sprinkling into my eyes once more. He was my world, my home, my everything. He was what got me up in the morning and the only real happiness that I can say I've ever felt before, and it made me incredibly grateful being able to wake up to him. His tears, and the way he held onto me tightly like he never wanted to let go, made me so happy that I couldn't even breath. "I thought I was gonna lose you... what would I had done without you" he whispered before leaning down to place a kiss on my hand.

"Its okay... its okay baby, I'm alright now so please don't cry anymore" I exclaimed weakly, whilst slowly wiping away the tears from his face. "O-Our baby... April... i-is she okay?" I asked quietly. He paused for a brief second before lowering his head afterwards which left me with a gut feeling inside. I was about to speak up again, but was quickly interrupted by the door quickly opening by Dez and the Doctor.

As he walked up to me and examined me for several minutes, I felt my breathing begin to increase at why Austin failed to answer my question. It felt as if the walls around me were closing in and I had no way of stopping it. I remember how extremely anxious I felt, waiting for the Doctor to say something, anything would've been fine to reassure me and break the unbearable silence that lingered swiftly in the room. I looked over at Austin, Dez and my mom as they to waited for an answer to the question everyone was thinking. After what seemed like forever he finally spoke up. "You're a very strong woman Mrs Moon, but you're also very lucky too, if the bullet had aimed anywhere lower then unfortunately you wouldn't have made it" he stated whilst glancing down at his files. He informed me how I had only been in a coma for five days and how they thought I would've failed to wake up, but none of that answered the most important question of all. I squeezed onto Austin's hand tightly as the Doctor continued to examine me even more and write the results down on his files.

Panic rose in my chest, as my surroundings blurred in a haze of irrepressible anxiety. The relentless thud of my heart matched my shallow, raspy breaths with intense precision. No sound was made, yet my desperate, inward pleas cried louder than any silence could strive to amount to.

After another brief while, Austin quickly stood up from his knees before running his fingers threw his hair. "Is our Daughter okay or not Doctor?" Austin questioned a little annoyed. Considering that I was only four months pregnant, and only had a small bump, I couldn't tell whether if I had lost or not and feared the worse. My heart began to beat rapidly and my fingers began to tremble nervously, but that all stopped as the Doctor spoke up to answer the question. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the condition of the baby earlier Mr Moon, but I just had to run some tests and make sure. Like I previously said if the bullet was aimed anywhere near her abdominal she wouldn't have been able to make it, neither would the baby. We've never seen this kind of thing before Mr Moon, you're both very lucky" he explained before turning to smile down at me. "Wait so you're saying the baby is okay?" my mom questioned speaking up and the Doctor quickly nodded causing me to let out a cry of relief. The pressure that had crushed my body just moments before relinquished its vice like a tight grip, slowly dissolving my fears like fireworks spitting into the cold, crisp air.

As Austin quickly ran his hands down his face and began to cry and cheer in relief and joy, Dez quickly rushed over to him, before pulling him into a quick hug. "I told you man, are you forgetting how strong Ally is there was no way her or the baby would've died... you had nothing to worry about" he smiled whilst patting Austin' shoulder. To think that he had been suffering so much and feeling that way for the past five days all because of me was truly overwhelming. Austin slowly pulled away from Dez before turning to face the Doctor. "Thank you, Doctor" he spoke and the smile that I had missed so much began to form on his face. As he turned his attention back to me, I wiped the tears away from my cheeks. "Our baby's really okay, for real?" I asked still in disbelief. He nodded his head and wiped away the tear in his eye before leaning down to place a kiss on my quivering lips. "You're both okay..." he whispered whilst running his hand down my cheek.

I took his hand and slowly kissed it before turning to look up at my mom who thanked the Doctor. "Oh honey, I'm so glad you and the baby are okay, I was so worried" she said, sitting down on the bed besides me and placing a kiss down on my forehead. "I didn't wanna lose you like I lost your Father, I don't know what I would've done if I lost you" she exclaimed, whilst gently stroking my hair. I gaped up at her teary-eyed before speaking up. "You're never gonna lost me mom... I promised Dad that I'll take care of you and Keira forever remember" I said causing her to quickly wipe a tear away from her eye.

"Mr Moon, can I speak to you in my Office for a while?" the Doctor spoke turning to face Austin.

"Of course" Austin uttered fixing his tie before leaning down to place a kiss on my forehead. "I'll be right back okay I promise, Penny please look after her till I get back" he said nodding his head at my mom before patting Dez's shoulder and strolling towards the door alongside the Doctor.

I smiled as he exited out the door before reaching down to my stomach to gently caress it. I couldn't be happier knowing that our baby was okay after everything that happened. No matter how much horror and heartbreak we went through, things somehow had a way of turning out right for us. It was one of the things that made our story so memorable.

"You must be terribly hungry honey, I'll go get you something to eat" she smiled before turning to face Dez. "Dez, please watch her for me" she said before turning to walk out the door.

I smiled over at Dez as he slowly made his way to sit beside me on the bed. There was something different about him, but I couldn't quite figure it out. When he turned to grin down at me, I quickly realized that it was the same smile he had on his face the first day I met him. That same happy and contagious smile was finally evident, and I knew the only one reason that could put it there. He stared down at me for a brief moment before speaking up. "You okay?" he asked and I slowly nodded my head, even though I was still feeling some slight pains in my ribs from the gun shot. "I've never seen a more stronger person than you Ally... I'm glad that Austin has a woman like you" he uttered. "He's been going through a lot these past five days, he's had to deal with the press trying to find out if you've woken up or not and the fact that you probably might not wake up. He hasn't slept or left the Hospital, I tried to tell him that everything would be okay but he wouldn't listen, he often let his anger out on me and told me to 'shut the fuck up' many times because he was frustrated" he explained before chuckling lightly to himself.

"O-Outside our clinic and at the award ceremony there were two men who were watching us. When I saw one of them going to shoot Austin I panicked, I didn't want him to get shot again and-

"You don't have to worry about those guys again because they're dead" he uttered briefly cutting him off and I gaped up at him signalling for him to go on. "The night you were shot Austin lost it, I've known him for 12 years and I don't think I've ever seen him lose it that bad. The morning after when the Doctor told him you might not wake up, we contacted our men in the FBI and they helped us find the men. They were brothers who grew up in Manhattan and were one of the people who targeted Austin to kill him" he stated before sighing to himself. "When we found them in their apartment, they were already laying there dead in their middle of their living room and we had no idea who killed them" he explained. "Its better that they were already dead, because if Austin had gotten his hands on them it would've been way worse".

I couldn't even begin to imagine what Austin had been through all because of me. "He wanted to kill himself Ally. After the third day when you weren't waking up and he wasn't hearing any news about the condition of the baby, he gave up all hope and it was extremely hard to talk him out of it. You know even though he has everything, his life is nothing without you, I realized that these past several. I lowered my head and stared down at my wedding ring as Dez's words echoed over and over in my head. Just like his life was nothing without me, my life was nothing without him, and I couldn't even begin to imagine what I would've done if I woke up and found that he had killed himself. It still surprised me how much Austin loved me, and how much he would truly do for me.

"Austin would kill me if I told you all this so please don't say anything, he doesn't want you to forget everything that happened but I still thought that you had to know" he spoke up and I slowly turned my head to flash a warm smile at him. "By the way, thank you for talking to Trish at the award ceremony, because of you I've spent time with Ava three times this week".

"You're welcome Dez, even though you and Trish are divorced, I hope you two can get along raising her" I uttered, causing the smile to slowly disappear from his face.

I stared at him a little strangely about to speak up again, till my eyes narrowed over to someone quickly barging through the door. I slowly sat up with the help of Dez and looked over to see Alexis standing near the door as Carter slowly followed from behind. She took of her white expensive fur coat and placed it on the seat beside her, along with her handbag before looking over at me. She joined her hands together and stared at me worriedly and regretfully before slowly walking over to the bed as the sound of her heels clicked along the way. I hadn't seen her in three months only on TV after she decided to agree with the engagement to Carter. She turned her head to Dez and greeted him but he briefly ignored her before getting up to walk over to the window. She looked back at him a little hurt before slowly taking a seat down on the bed besides me. I guess she thought I was going to push her way too or tell her to get out, but when I flashed her a warm and genuine smile, I could almost see the hint of hope and happiness in her eyes. She smiled down at me before throwing her arms around me and I winced a little causing her to quickly apologize.

"I heard that you've woken up... its all over the news so I rushed over here" she smiled and I scrunched up my face in confusion wondering how it could've gotten over to the press that quickly. I glanced back at Carter who leaned on the wall and blew on a cigar between his lips, even though there was a no smoking sign behind him. I watched as he brought out a brush from his blazer to comb his hair back before crossing his arms as a bored and unpleasant look plastered on his face. "Alexis, darling we don't have long left, we have an important interview in 20 minutes remember" he spoke with a little irritation evident in his voice. Alexis glanced down at all the rings and jewelry on her hands as her smile quickly left her face. "Yes darling" she said turning back to him whilst forcing a smile back on her face as Dez scoffed loudly before slipping his hands into his pockets. It was completely obvious what was going on between the two of them.

Alexis shifted her eyes at Dez then back at me. "Is your baby okay?" she asked and I nodded causing a large grin to spread across her face. She gently caressed my stomach for a brief while before speaking up once again. "Listen Ally... I just want to say sorry for not calling or coming to see you for three months, and I'm also sorry for not answering your calls whenever you called me... just that Carter and I are always together and he doesn't like it when I go on the phone to talk to other people around him" she stated causing me to quickly scrunch up my face. The Alexis I knew really would've never said something like that. It was almost as if she had being brainwashed by her vain, spoilt and arrogant fiance.

I glanced back at Carter who held a smug look on his face whilst blowing his cigar smoke into the air before speaking up. "What do you mean he doesn't like it when you go on the phone, is that a joke?" I questioned a little irritatingly at her, causing her to slowly lower her head at the harsh tone of my voice.

"What I mean by that Ally, can I call you Ally?" Carter spoke walking over to us.

"You can call me Mrs Moon" I spoke bluntly causing the smirk on his face to slowly dissapear. He was only three years older than me, but his attitude and behavior made him less of a man. "When Alexis wants to call me you have no right in telling her what to do, you're not her Father, you can't control her, its bad enough that she's letting herself get married to you" I scolded causing a scowl to quickly appear on her face. He removed the cigar from his lips and turned to glare over at Alexis causing her to quickly lift her head back up and turn her attention to me. "A-Actually Ally, I don't really mind, its not a big deal anyway" she laughed whilst avoiding eye contact with Carter.

I stared at the both of them puzzled and bewildered in disbelief at how Alexis was acting. I watched as Carter wrapped his arms around Alexis and placed a kiss on top of her head which caused her to flinch a little. "Lets go, we don't want to be late" he said whilst gently stroking the back of her blonde platinum hair. I looked over at Dez as he stared out the window pretending to not notice what was going on. "I-I haven't seen my sister in law in months, she was shot last week and only just woke up so I wanna stay and talk to her for a bit, can't we just be a little late to the interview, I-

"Listen you fucking bitch!" Carter murmured aggressively before gripping onto her arm. Once he realized what he had said, he quickly turned to me and cleared his throat before flashing a 'charming' smile back on his face. "Sweetheart we don't wanna be late, think of all those people waiting outside to see me... and you, we can't keep them waiting" he whispered in her ear whilst gently rubbing her back. As he placed a kiss on her cheek, I noticed Alexis start to grip onto the bed sheets, it was then that I realized just how much trouble she was really in. "Carter, Alexis isn't going anywhere, she doesn't care about the stupid interview alright, she's staying with me and you better watch the way you speak to her or else-

"You should go Alexis" Dez spoke up, quickly cutting me off and turning back around. "When Austin comes back into the room you know he isn't gonna like it that you're here so you should better leave" he said a little harshly. "Dez what are you saying-

"Its okay Ally" she sighed cutting me off. "I should go" she uttered forcing a smile on her face. As she was about to get of the bed, I quickly grabbed hold of her hand pulling her back down. "Don't marry this asshole Alexis...please" I begged not caring that Carter was standing besides us. The look in her eyes were so lonesome. The glint they had that revealed a world of darkness and even though she would try to hide it with a fake smile, her eyes revealed it all. She didn't need to say anything because the colorless look in her eye told me everything. I could see such sorrow and regret in her eye, and it was almost as if she was speaking her thoughts and emotions out loud. Carter rolled his eyes at me before slowly offering his hand out for Alexis to take. She shifted her eyes away from me to look down at his hand before glancing up at him. As she gazed into his eyes, it was almost as if she was searching for something that wasn't there, and telling herself that he was just what she needed. Before I could say anything else, her hand slowly slipped out of mine and grabbed his, leaving me with a disgusted feeling inside.

I watched as he slowly helped her of the bed before lifting her chin up and running his hands down her face. "Lets go..." he whispered, gaping down at her and she slowly nodded before turning to look back at me. Silence filled the room for a brief while till the door swung open, revealing Austin. He stopped and stared over at Alexis and Carter for a split second before walking over to sit on the bed besides me, completely ignoring their existence.

"Its quite rude not to say hello Austin" Carter scoffed before letting go of Alexis and slipping his hands into his pockets. "We are practically almost brothers in law so-

"Dez could you escort Mr Hamilton and his fiance out of the room please and tell James and the rest of my bodyguards to guard the door and not let anyone else in" Austin ordered and Dez nodded his head before walking over to Alexis and Carter. The look on Alexis face when he referred to her as Carter's fiance instead of her name had completely shattered her. She opened her mouth to speak but quickly stopped to glance up at Carter who gazed over at Austin with such hatred. He scoffed to himself about to pull her over to the door, but before he could she quickly stopped him.

"You know you don't have to treat me like crap Austin, can't you be supportive of me for once" she hissed whilst crossing her arms.

Austin ignored her and clenched his jaw, and I gently rubbed his arm, knowing how fast he was getting annoyed. "Hey we're talking to you, you poser" Carter spoke raising his voice a little at Austin. Dez grabbed his shoulders to lead him out the door but before he could he quickly shoved him away. "Everyone thinks you're some God but you're really just full of shit aren't you, Alexis told me the way you've been treating her" he trailed off before pushing Alexis out of the way to walk over to Austin and I. Austin rapidly breathed in and out and rubbed his eyes before speaking up. "Leave, now" he said as calmly as possible, trying to control his anger.

"Carter, please stop lets just go" Alexis pleaded before clasping her hands together.

"Stay out of this? is that your response to everything... no wonder you let everyone walk all over you" he hissed rolling his eyes away for her which caused Austin's muscles to quickly tense up. He hated the way he spoke to Alexis and it was almost as if he was forcing himself not to care. "As I was saying..." he trailed off turning his attention back to Austin. "Mr Hamilton, I won't ask again please leave" Austin uttered quietly, avoiding his gaze.

Carter scoffed and laughed to himself as Alexis held onto her head knowing that it was going to end badly. "No one would believe me if I tell them who you really are because they all fucking worship you, let me tell you you're not that great as you think... you wouldn't have the things that you have today if you were anybody else, just like you wouldn't have your wife if it wasn't for your money" he chuckled and the room stayed silent for a brief while as Austin paused, letting his words echo over and over in his head. It was as if the atmosphere had quickly changed and everyone was terrified to speak up or do anything else. After moments of tortuted and unbearable silence, Carter opened his mouth to speak up again but was quickly cut of by Austin.

"I said get the fuck out here!" Austin yelled before quickly bringing out a gun I didn't know was stuffed in his pockets and aiming it at Carter who quickly stumbled back, falling onto the floor. "Austin, Austin calm down man I'll get him out" Dez spoke before picking Carter of the floor and dragging him towards the door. As Alexis gazed at Austin terrifyingly, he slowly lowered the gun before stuffing it back inside his pockets and running his hand through his face. She took a step closer to him and took a deep breath as tears began to quickly form in her eyes. "A-Austin-

"What did I tell you about showing your face around me or Ally again?" he uttered quickly cutting her off.

"I-I just came to visit her... she was shot and when I heard she's woken up I wanted to see if her and the baby were-

"I don't fucking care!" he snapped causing her to jump a little. He ran his fingers through his messy hair as she lowered her head at his harsh words. "You fucked up and threw away everything when you decided to marry that asshole, since you think he's the one, go spend the rest of your fucking miserable life with him and don't bother us anymore. If I see him anywhere near me again I'll kill him and you stay the fuck away from me too. I mean what kind of an ungrateful fucking person are you?!... I took care of you all your life and gave you everything you always wanted when Mike and Mimi could give a shit about what happens to you, but you threw that all away, you threw away all of my fucking trust and the times that I've fought to protect you from everyone. Looking at you right now... it make me sick" he muttered coldly as Alexis began to shake and tremble at his words. It was exactly what Trent had said to her when he returned to New York three months ago. I gasped silently at what he had just said before deciding to speak up."Austin, that's enough please don't-

"You've lost your fucking mind Alexis" he said cutting me off. "I would offer you the help that you need but I just don't care anymore, now get the hell outta my face" he said as Alexis begin to cry. "Screw you" she sobbed quivering her lips. "I-I just wanted to see you both again, I-

"10 fucking feet!" he snapped cutting her off again. "If you come 10 feet anywhere near Ally and I again, I won't hesitate to file a restraining order. Ally's been through a lot and I won't don't want her dealing with more of your whiny bullshit" he said causing her eyes to slowly widen. It killed her to hear those heart-wrenching words from her big brother, but I could tell that it killed Austin more to say it. Whenever he was angry he said and did a lot of things, things that he might or might not regret afterwards, and even though he knew that his actions hurt people, he wasn't scared to say it. Alexis stared at him in disbelief for a brief moment before going to grab her coat and handbag from the chair.

"Mom and Dad was right about you all along... you really are a monster" she muttered blankly, and with that she quickly walked out the door making sure to slam the door shut after her.

As the sound of the loud slam echoed throughout the room, Austin hung his head low before letting out a deep breath. Everything he did, he did it for me even though it meant hurting other people along the way. "I'm sorry baby" he muttered in a regretful tone before taking a seat besides me with his head still low. Sighing silently to myself, I quickly lifted my hand up to rub his shoulders before pulling him down to lay on the pillow next to me. Even though I was still in a lot of physical pain, I tried not to show it, because he was probably feeling worse emotionally. I began to slowly stroke the back of his head and he closed his eyes, relaxing to my touch. As he gently rubbed my bump whilst placing his head down on my shoulder, I started to whisper things in his ear, which I always did to calm him down as there were still hints of anger left. I then brought up the subject of Alexis causing him to sigh heavily. "I don't wanna talk about her, lets leave it as that" he muttered quietly before lifting his head of my shoulders.

"We're talking about her" I sighed, placing my hand down on his chest. "Can't you see that she really doesn't wanna marry that guy baby?... she needs help and she's all alone, I want us to be there for her again and-

"I almost lost you again Ally" he murmured whilst lifting his head of the pillow. "When you jumped in front of the bullet for me, I thought that was it, I was supposed to protect you but I let something bad happened to you again. For the first time in my life that day I prayed to God to bring you back to me, I wasn't sure if he'd listen to me seeing as I've done a lot of bad things, but I promised that if he brought you back and saved our baby, I would do my best to be more of a good Husband and continue to better myself for you" he stated before placing his hand on my stomach once again. I placed my hand over his and sighed as he lowered his head in grief. "Now that you've woken up, the last thing I wanna do is worry about something or someone else other than you. Alexis is almost 20, I took on a lot of responsibility at that age so she should too, if she chooses to marry Carter then its none of our business, I just don't want you to worry about anything" he said before slowly taking my hand and kissing it.

"I want you to promise me one thing Ally... I don't want you to ever jump in front of a bullet for me like that if a situation like that ever happens, I never wanna feel the way that I did for the past five days knowing that you risked your life for me baby" he sighed before laying back on the pillow and facing the ceiling.

I slowly placed my hand on his face and turned it to the side to face me before speaking up. "Its my job to protect you also Austin, I'm sorry I caused you so much worry, but I would rather get shot and end up in a coma again than see you in it because I think it would break me even more... I love you baby, more than anything in the world" I whispered as a tear slowly rolled out of my eye. He leaned over and wiped the tear from my eye before placing a soft kiss on my forehead. "I love you too" he smiled causing a grin to quickly appear on my face.

"We'll stay in the Hospital for one more week for you to heal up and then go home after... I promise we'll go home this time" he whispered placing his head above me and I smiled up at him before lifting my head up the pillow to place it on his chest. "I promise that once April's born we'll be a real family with no problems and drama... I promise" he whispered before placing a kiss at the top of my head and I had never believed him more till then.

It was one of those days in which I was thankful for everything even though the worse had previously happened, but I failed to realize that nothing could ever be truly perfect and settled in the world of the biggest Billionaire in New York city.

* * *

 _ **So this chapter was kind of short, its one of the quickest chapters I've ever written because I really just wanted to get an update out for you guys, but I promise next chapter would be longer. I'm finally at Chapter 50! couldn't be more excited and thrilled. I still have so much planned for this story and so much surprised that you guys aren't ready for. Anyway, if you enjoyed the chapter don't forget to review and let me know what you thought of it xox**_


	51. Chapter 51

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

It was a sunny and warm afternoon on August 5th, 2015 and Austin and I were over at Dez's mansion.

Austin sat me down on his lap and inter-wined our hands together on my already big baby bump as we watched Dez play around with Ava in the living room. She was only one year and three months old then and was the happiest little girl I've ever seen whenever she was with him. Even though their time together was easily cut short due to Trish, he still made sure to make her happy as best as he possibly could. We continued to watch them whilst smiling widely to ourselves until I felt the baby kick inside me, causing me to jump a little from Austin's lap. He chuckled lightly and pushed my hair behind my ears before patting down on my stomach and whispering something to the baby. It brought me so much joy whenever he spoke to April, and made me realize just how important she was to him. To think that earlier that year I wasn't even to able to have kids and fast forward to eight months later, it was incredibly overwhelming how Austin and I were soon expecting a beautiful daughter of our own. Nothing else was more important to me, and nothing else mattered but the two of them.

Dez laid on the floor and placed a laughing Ava on top of his chest before placing a quick peck on her lips. "You love Daddy don't you Ava?" he smiled before pushing himself out of the ground whilst holding onto her. "Dada" Ava replied, whilst clapping her hands rapidly causing both Austin and I to laugh. I was only six and a half months pregnant which meant that I wasn't so far off, but seeing Dez so happy with his daughter like that made it impossible to wait any longer for Austin and I to finally be parents. Considering that we almost lost the baby three months ago due to the accident which lead me into a coma, it has made Austin become more overprotective of me in case something like that were to ever happen again. Just like in the beginning when I had first gotten pregnant, he made sure to stay with me at all times and not let me out of his sight so easily unless it was something truly important. I turned my head back to glance at him as a smile began to form on my lips once again. Even after all that time, I didn't think I deserved a man as loving, handsome and protective as him, but I was glad that he was mine and mine only.

Dez glanced over at the both of us and smiled before getting of from the ground and picking Ava up along with him. "You wanna play with Aunt Ally?" he asked placing a kiss on her cheeks as a wide smile quickly spread across her face. I slowly got up from Austin's lap before walking over to take Ava from Dez's hands.

"Hey sweetie" I cooed before lifting her up in the air as Dez walked over to take a seat besides Austin. "Uncle Austin and I bought you a new toy but first you have to promise to eat something like your Daddy said then take a nap later alright" I chuckled whilst gently stroking the back of her head. "Soon April is gonna be born and you're gonna have a friend to play with, would you like that?" I questioned in a playful voice before going to nibble on her ear causing her to laugh even more. I continued to play with her for a couple minutes before turning my head back around to see Austin and Dez staring over at me. Austin placed his arm above the sofa and gazed over at me deeply with a small smile on his face and I smiled back before going to sit on the other sofa beside them with Ava.

"You're lucky man, Ally's gonna be a great mother" Dez laughed nudging him in the shoulder.

"I know... I really am lucky aren't I..." Austin muttered quietly not breaking eye contact with me. I blushed lightly to myself before getting up from the sofa and walking over to place a kiss down on his lips. He placed his hand on the back of my head to kiss me back harder. We were about to get carried away again, but was quickly interrupted by Dez who cleared his throat jokingly causing us to pull away.

I laughed and went back to my seat before placing Ava on my lap and glancing back over at Austin who sent me a flirty and seductive wink, causing me to slowly bite my lip and lower my head. As Austin and Dez started to talk about business regarding the company, I held onto Ava with one hand, before picking up the remote with my other hand to turn on the TV. An interview with Alexis and Carter popped up on screen and I rapidly changed channels before Austin could notice, knowing how annoyed he got just looking at her. But unfortunately I was too late, because as I slowly turned my head to look at him, he held a hard scowl on his face before rolling his eyes away as the room lingered in complete silence for a brief while. At first Austin regretted the way he treated Alexis so harshly, but then it was as if he loathed her with every bone in his body. It was hard to admit, but it almost seemed like Austin could no longer stand her, which made the whole situation worse as Alexis was in a position where she needed him more than anything but was too scared to admit it.

Dez picked up the glass of scotch next to him and took a sip of it before deciding to break the silence in the room. "You're sister and best friend are coming back to New York today right?" he asked and I nodded my head before speaking up. "Yes, they should be landing in about a couple hours" I explained whilst smiling widely to myself. After spending a year and two months alone together in Paris, Trent and Keira had finally decided to come back to New York. They had bought a house here in Paris and both gotten new jobs and I couldn't be more happier and prouder. I never imagined in a million years that they would ever come to settle down with each other and love each other the way that they did. "You should keep Alexis far away from Trent, I don't think she's quite gotten over him yet" Dez laughed playfully punching Austin who held a blank and uninterested look on his face. "Trent made the right decision in choosing Keira Dez, him and Alexis wouldn't have lasted anyway she's too much of a child" Austin spoke up before picking up his glass of alcohol and taking a sip of it. Austin and I had numerous conversations about the whole Trent, Keira and Alexis love triangle, and even before Alexis had agreed to marry Carter, I thought that he would've been furious with Trent for hurting his little sister but it was the complete opposite, and I had come to understand that Austin was more of a Parent to Alexis than a big brother.

After several seconds later, we heard the door bell ring and one of Dez's maids quickly rushed out the kitchen and rushed over to the door. As she opened it, Trish quickly pushed the door open and stepped inside causing everybody in the room to stop what they were doing and look over at her. She was dressed in an expensive looking velvet pant suit, a big hat that slightly covered her face, sunglasses and high six inch heels. As she placed her handbag to the side and took of her sunglasses, the room quickly filled with torturing and unbearable silence. Dez's facial expression had quickly changed and was then replaced with a dark and annoyed look. She joined her hands together and turned to look over at Ava who was sited in my lap. She quickly strolled over to me with her heels clicking on each step before smiling down at me and taking over of me. "Thank you for looking after her Ally" she uttered completely ignoring Dez and Austin's existence. "U-Uhm no problem" I said quietly before looking over at Dez who glanced back at Trish with an almost disgust look.

"Did you miss mommy?" Trish asked placing a kiss on Ava's cheek. "Its okay, mommy's here now and we're gonna go see grandma, she's been waiting to see you again" she said before calling one of Dez's maids to go pack Ava's things from upstairs.

Dez scrunched up his face before slipping his hands in his pockets and walking over to her. "What the hell are you doing?" he hissed as she avoided eye contact with him whilst clutching onto Ava tightly. Austin bopped his head slightly signalling for me to come over, and I quickly did as told before taking a seat besides him. "Don't say anything, this is none of our business its theirs" he whispered quietly before wrapping his arm around me and glaring over at Trish. I looked up at him and sighed under my breath before looking back at Trish and Dez. Trish rolled her eyes away and was about to walk past him with Ava, but before she could, he quickly stopped her.

"Get out of my way Dez, I'm taking Ava to see my mom so don't try and stop me" Trish hissed finally looking up at him.

Dez scoffed to himself and crossed his arms and before I knew it Ava had began to cry loudly. "You're fucking kidding me right? you're not taking her anywhere, I have her for one more week remember we made a deal" he reminded whilst raising his voice at her. "I don't want my Daughter around you Dez, Ava needs me, she needs her mom at all times, not you. Are you forgetting that I have full custody of her? I can take her away from you anytime that I want so get out of my way, I'm taking her to LA for a month and don't try to come get her!" Trish snapped as Ava's crying got louder and louder by the second. I had thought that Trish would've became more lenient to Dez once I had that conversation with her, but it turns out that I was wrong. It was certainly strange how she hated his guts and would do anything to keep him away from the one thing that made him happy in the whole world. It made me loathed the woman she was slowly turning into. I never wanted to feel that way about Trish, but as she stood in front of Dez and denied him of his rights to see his Daughter, all my feelings towards her had instantly become negative. I had thought that Dez was initially the cause of their downfall marriage and divorce, but I was about to find out the fault was on her all along.

"Just what kind of woman are you, what the hell did I ever do to you?!" Dez snapped frustratingly running his fingers through his ginger hair. He paced back and fourth and rubbed his eyes before stopping to speak up again and uttering something that completely shocked both Austin and I. "Are you forgetting how you fucked me over Trish?! you had an affair not once and twice and I forgave you because I didn't want anything to happen to our marriage. I gave you everything Trish but you continued to fuck me over like I was nothing, like I wasn't even your husband" he spoke causing my mouth to quickly fall open. "You lost all my trust when you slept with one of my close friends and now you wanna take my Daughter, away from me? you're fucking crazy!" he yelled in her face causing her to slightly flinch.

I watched in disbelief as Trish tried to calm down a crying Ava before turning her attention back to Dez. "You see what you've done? now she's scared to even fucking look at you! some fucking Father you are" Trish spat out whilst cupping the back of Ava's head. "This is exactly why I had an affair in the first place and I would do it again if I was still trapped in that fucking marriage with you!" she yelled louder. "Look at yourself Dez, how do you expect Ava to grow up with a Father if you're not even a man! Yoi're a poor excuse for a human being and that's why you're never gonna see Ava again, as her mother it is my job to protect her and I'll make sure to protect her forever from the uselesd fucking person that you are!" She said harshly as a look of horror quickly flashed through Dez's face. I had never seen him look so scared yt furious at the same time.

Austin hissed to himself and got up from the sofa before speaking up. "Hey that's enough Trish! You don't fucking get to talk to Dez like that and you're not taking his daughter anywhere you hear me-

"Oh shut up Austin and stay out of this!" she snapped quickly cutting him off. "Ava is just as much my Daughter as she is his and I'll make sure he never sees her again. You hear me you bastard?" She uttered turning her attention back to Dez. "You're never gonna fucking see her again you piece of shit now get out of my way" she yelled shoving him out of the way before rushing towards the door with Ava.

I looked back at Dez to see tears forming in his eyes as he hung his head low. He began to shake rapidly as each second passed and I knew I had to do something to help him. "Austin, I have to stop her" I breathed out before running towards the door and outside where Trish was putting Ava in the back seat. "Trish, stop!" I yelled but she quickly ignored me and rushed over to the driver's seat before slamming the door shut behind her. I looked at the back seat to see Ava sobbing loudly and my heart began to race. "Open this door Trish!" I yelled banging on the window. She clutched onto the steering wheel and avoided looking up at me. As Austin and Dez quickly ran outside, she started the car and quickly drove out the compound before I could do anything else.

"Dez, Dez calm down don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't leave the city with Ava, I-

"I have to go after her man, she's taking my Daughter away" Dez spoke cutting him off with his voice breaking on every word. Without hesitation, he quickly ran over to one of his cars parked in his garage and got inside it before speeding out of his compound to get to Trish. I placed my hand on my head as Austin signaled one of his bodyguards to come over. "Go after them and make sure that Miss De La Rosa doesn't leave New York without Ava under any circumstances" Austin ordered and he quickly nodded his head before rushing over to one of the cars with a couple of the other bodyguards and driving out the compound.

It had all escalated so quickly that I suddenly didn't know what to think or do. The look on Dez's face when Trish told him he wasn't going to see his daughter again was quite possibly one of the most heart wrenching things I had ever witnessed. I never expected Trish to ever be the kind of woman to non-hesitantly and un-regretfully remove something important from someone's life, nor did I expect her to have an affair and then blame it on Dez. It was something that I couldn't control because it all happened so fast, but I wished I had stopped her before it was too late.

Austin cupped my face and peered down at me before letting out a deep sigh. "I have to get to the meeting in my Office in an hour Ally, don't worry about what just happened okay. I have the power to shut down all airlines in New York city and I'll make sure that Trish doesn't leave with Dez, don't think too much about it okay. Dez is gonna be fine" he reassured before placing a kiss on my forehead. I slowly nodded my head and smiled a weak smile up at him and he ran his hands down my face before leading me over to one of the cars and opening up the backseat for me to sit in. "Alex will take you straight home and I'll be back later... don't let anything happen to her, I'm counting on you" Austin spoke turning his attention over to Alex. "Yes sir" Alex spoke bowing his head a little at him before walking over to the driver's seat to start up the car. Austin sighed to himself and crouched down besides me before taking my hand and kissing placing a kiss on it. It was always difficult for him when he had to say goodbye to me even it was only for a brief while, and it was especially difficult for me to, but he was an incredibly busy man and quite easily one of the most important men in the world. He had a lot of places to be in such little time, which meant that I could've hardly seen him at all, but he chose to skip and cancel some of those things because he hated being apart from me.

"Sir, we have to leave now if we wanna make the meeting on time" James spoke walking up to us.

"I don't fucking care about the meeting James, do you not see that I'm speaking to my wife" Austin hissed irritatingly and James quickly bowed his head and apologized before walking off.

"Its okay honey, its okay" I whispered gently rubbing his arms to calm him down a little before leaning over to place a kiss on his lips. He kissed back before pulling away a couple seconds later to place a kiss on my bump before standing up from the ground. We said our 'I love you's' to each other and kissed one more time till it was time for me to go. As Alex slowly drove out the compound, I looked back at Austin to see him staring at me, and I smiled to myself before slowly turning back around.

As the car drove down the street, I placed my hands on my bump and the side of my head on the window as I started to think back to what had happened between Trish and Dez a couple minutes ago. I went to pour myself some water to the side as Alex spoke up whilst turning round a corner. "Miss Alexis called earlier Ally, she said she wanted to speak to you and when I told her you were busy and asked if she wanted me to leave a message, she had hung up the phone" Alex informed, turning to glance back at me. Even though Austin had told Alexis to stay away from us a couple months ago, I still remained in contact with her. I often tried everything to get her to cancel her engagement with Carter, but she would always tell refuse and tell me there was nothing to worry about, when it was obvious there was. I knew that Trent and Keira returning would have a big effect on her, so I had to make sure to keep that information away from her.

"Can you please take me to her mansion Alex, I wanna see if she's okay" I asked politely and he nodded his head before turning the car back around.

~A while later, we arrived over at Alexis' mansion.

As Alex parked inside her compound, I quickly stepped out of the car before looking around to see several bodyguards stood besides a Limo and I quickly recognized them as bodyguards from the Hamilton family. I rolled my eyes over to the back of my head realizing that Carter was probably inside. "Mrs Moon" one of the bodyguards spoke up bowing his head at me and I forced a smile a him and nodded my head before turning back around to see Carter storming out from inside the mansion with a pissed off and aggravated look on his face. He sent me a wicked glare before quickly shifting his eyes away from me and hurrying of to his Limo. I watched as he stepped inside before scrunching my face up in confusion as to what was going on. "Alex, can you wait out here for me please, I''ll be right back" I said gaping up at him before running inside the mansion.

As I strolled inside the living room, I spotted Alexis laying on the floor with a couple of broken glasses surrounding her. My eyes slowly widened before turning to look over at her head maid; Tonya who peered at me from outside the kitchen. "What happened?" I asked quickly rushing over to her. She sighed to herself and lowered her head before glancing back at Alexis who was still laying on the floor unaware that I had walked in. "Mr Hamilton and her were arguing like they always do and he got angry and hit her in the face. I tried to stop him Mrs Moon, but he threatened me to stay away" she explained with a guilty expression.

"He what?!" I snapped furiously before rushing over to Alexis. I knelt down on the floor before lifting her from the ground to see a huge red mark on her cheek and a black eye which suggested that he had already hit her before. My eyes widened and I breathed out in complete disbelief before picking her up from the ground and leading her over to the sofa. I looked back at Tonya and told her to bring me some ice before turning my attention back to Alexis. As I pushed a strand of her blonde platinum hair behind her ears, I then noticed a couple more scars that he had done to her. Just how long has this been going on?, I thought to myself, as I stared into her light eyes which was slowly turning dark by the second. Most times when she stared at me, she would always force a smile on my face so I wouldn't suspect that she was in unbelievable pain, but this time she didn't even try to smile. It had almost as if she had given up completely. Her face remained neutral and emotionless. She looked do tired and defeated, and if only I knew this was happening sooner so I could've saved her from going through the up-most of pain like I failed to do before. She stared back into my eyes morosely, and without hesitation I quickly pulled her into a hug, placing her head down on my shoulders.

I gently stroked the back of her head and let out a deep sigh before speaking up. "How long has he been hitting you for? and why didn't you call me and tell me this sooner?" I questioned, lifting her head up my shoulder before she could face me. She paused almost as if she was trying to think of something to say. "I-I uh... I was scared Austin was going to file a restraining order like he said so I didn't call much... a-and you don't have to worry about Carter, its really all my fault, I make him angry a lot so I kinda deserve it" she chuckled whilst trying to hold a smile on my face, but it slowly disappeared as she noticed the look of horror and disappointment plastered on my face.

"What the hell are you saying Alexis? that bastard hit you and you're saying its your fault?! you know what I've had enough of this! we're going upstairs to pack your bags now and you're coming to stay with Austin and I for a while, and you're not marrying that asshole either" I hissed before snatching away her expensive engagement ring from her finger and throwing it across the room. She gazed at me a little terrified before speaking up. "B-But-

"No buts, you've hid away all your emotions for months and I can't go on like this knowing that you're going through pain each and every day, so lets go" I said before getting up from the sofa. As I was about to pull her up with me, I heard footsteps walking into the living room, and I quickly shot my head over to see Mimi strolling inside along with two other bodyguards behind her. She slowly removed the cigarette between her lips before gazing over at me horridly and despicably. "That's very generous of you Alison, but my Daughter is not going anywhere, especially to live with you and your good for nothing pathetic husband" she smirked wickedly before going over to take a seat on the sofa opposite us as her two bodyguards stood behind her. Even though the Moon family was as toxic and destructive as ever, it still appalled me how she could talk about her son that way. She slowly blew her cigarette smoke in the air and crossed her legs as her eyes flickered down to my baby bump. I rolled my eyes at her before turning back to face Alexis. "C'mon lets go pack-

"I-Its okay Ally, I'll just stay here" she said weakly before getting up and going to sit beside her mom. It was as if she was a puppet being controlled by the wicked and cruel woman she called her mother and there was nothing that I could do to break it. "Hey mom, I didn't know you were coming" she said forcing a smile on her face about to get up and give her a hug, but before she could Mimi quickly clicked her fingers, causing her bodyguards to quickly stop Alexis from doing so. "You know the rule darling, don't ever get too close to me" Mimi uttered leaving me with a sickening feeling in my stomach. "God you look an absolute fright, and what happened to your face?" she questioned lowing her cigarette smoke in her face. I never thought in my life that I would ever come face to face with a horrible and poor excuse of a woman like Mimi.

Alexis lowered her head slightly and fiddled around with her fingers before speaking up. "I uh... I just fell down the stairs, its no big deal" she lied before looking up at me and giving me a look not to say anything. I bit my tongue and crossed my arms as Mimi fixed her attention back to me. If this was before, I would've been scared by her frightening and intense gaze, but this time I glared back at her with as much as intensity. After everything she had put me through since last year, I was no longer afraid of her.

We stayed in silence for a couple minutes with Mimi and I glaring back at fourth at each other till Alexis decided to speak up to break the high tension in the room. "Mom, can I ask you a question? she spoke up looking up at Mimi, who shot her a look telling her to go on. Alexis breathed in and out as she held a sincere and hopeful look on her face before speaking up. "D-Do you like... do you love me?... you know as a Daughter?"

Mimi peered down at her for a brief moment before chuckling lightly to himself and rolling her eyes away. "What a stupid question to ask me darling" Mimi uttered causing the hopeful look on Alexis's face to slowly disappear. "You are turning 20 years old this month and getting married the next month and you're asking if I love you?... when are you gonna grow up and stop being such a stupid child Alexis!" Mimi hissed causing Alexis to slowly look back at her with a hurt and painful expression. "You think this family remains the most wealthiest and powerful family in New York by simply loving each other?. The reason why you're able to live a life like this is because of me don't forget that, because you're Father and I could've easily disowned you like we did to your brother years ago and you would've ended up nowhere. Your brother's lucky that he's smart and good at running the company, but what are you god at, Nothing?! you're as clueless and pathetic just like you've been all your life! Growing up I wish my mother was half the woman that I am now, but she couldn't be do you know why? its because all she cared about was love and nothing else. I hated my mother too so what!... love doesn't get you anywhere in life darling, money and power is all you ever need, because when you have those two things nothing or nobody can get in your way... I hope that's the last time you ask me something so ridiculously stupid" Mimi scoffed before placing the cigarette back in her lips.

Alexis stared at her in shock as her lips began to slowly quiver. Before I knew it a single tear slowly rolled down her eye and I could tell that she was trying hard to hold it in. That tear held so many hidden emotions and feeling, it held so much pain and distress that within a couple seconds later, it caused more tears to start flowing from her eyes. Without looking back at her mother, she got up from the sofa and slowly walked towards the flight of stairs, whilst also avoiding eye contact with me. As I watched her drag herself up the stairs in agony, anger began to quickly build up inside me. I ran my tongue across my front teeth before balling up my fists and walking over to Mimi, making sure not to get too close to her.

I peered down at her with pure disgust and hatred before speaking up. "What kind of a fucking mother are you?!" I snapped, finally letting out all of my frustrations and anger at her.

"Excuse me, who the hell do you think you're talking to, do you know who I am?" she questioned slowly getting up from the sofa in disbelief that I had just raised my voice at her.

"I know who you are Malinda... you grew up in a farm in Indiana and your Parents were dirt poor farmers who worked all their lives to send you; their only ungrateful child to a College in New York city. When you got here you changed your name to Mimi and completely cut them out of your lives. When you married millionaire Mike Moon you left them to starve back in Indiana and die. After they gave up everything for you, you pretended like they didn't even exist all because they were dirt poor and had nothing?, you know I was scared of you at first but you truly make me sick Mimi... you are an empty shell of a woman! you don't deserve the life you have after what you did to your parents" I snapped, remembering all what Isabella had told me about Mimi's past when they were friends in College.

As the words effortlessly rolled out of my mouth, she gaped down at me gobsmacked and completely and utterly speechless. I looked back up at her before speaking up again. "And no Alexis didn't get those bruises on her face from 'falling down the stairs', she got them because of the person she agreed to marry, but you don't care do you, you're still gonna let this marriage go on even after he's hitting your Daughter because you don't wanna disappoint his rich Parents, right?" I asked before crossing my arms.

"You've got a lot of nerve Alison" Mimi spoke glaring down at me horridly. "Just because you're married to my son, you think you can speak to me anyhow?. Rather than sticking your nose where it doesn't belong and worrying about my Daughter, why don't you worry about that baby that's in your stomach if you want it to survive as a Moon. I have worked hard to build this image for me and my family and I won't have you come in and tear it apart do you understand me?-

"I think you should leave Mimi" I sighed quickly cutting it off.

"Oh how I wish you could leave too Alison! you bring disgrace and shame to this family all over the world so why don't you take that bastard baby you have in there and leave for good" she yelled in my face. Without hesitation, I quickly clenched my fists before raising my hand to slap her across the face. "You can disrespect me anyhow but you won't talk about my baby anyhow" I snapped causing her to stare down at me in utter shock.

"Y-You slapped me?" she questioned holding onto her cheek. "Now I see who you really are, you will surely pay for this" she shouted before turning around to storm out the door as her bodyguards followed from behind. I stared back at her and sighed heavily before glancing down at my stomach.

"Are you alright Mrs Moon?" Tonya asked slowly walking up to me. I looked back at her and smiled before nodding my head and speaking up. "I have to go to the airport now to pick up my sister and best friend but please keep an eye out on Alexis for me, and if something happens give ma call right away" I spoke glancing over at the clock before letting out a deep breath. She nodded her head and strolled back inside the kitchen and I crossed my arms before looking over at the flight of stairs.

After what Mimi had said to her, there's no doubt that she was hurting more than ever. After all what child wants to be told by their parent that they didn't really love them, no matter what age they are.

* * *

Hours later, it was then 8 pm and Austin, my mom, Keira and Trent and I were sited in the dining room having dinner at mine and Austin's mansion.

I sat next to Austin and smiled as we watched Trent and Keira laughed along with my mom whilst eating the food served by the chefs. Ever since I went to pick them up at the airport that day, I was surprised by how much they've changed and gotten stronger as a pair. Their constant bickering and arguments which used to annoy me was no longer there, instead it was replaced by strong affection towards each other. I placed my head on Austin's shoulder as I watched Keira gaze up at Trent deeply whilst he explained something to my mom. There was no denying that she loved him more than anything in the world, she didn't have to say it because her eyes spoke for her, and luckily Trent felt the exact same way.

After several minutes, Austin kissed my hand and stood up from his seat before clearing his throat, causing everyone to look over at him. "I would like to make a toast to Trent and Keira" he spoke raising his glass of champagne in the air. "I'm gonna be honest I didn't think you two would remain together in Paris alone but you proved us all wrong. I will also like to make a toast to my beautiful wife" he smiled turning to wink down at me. "She's been carrying our baby for almost seven months now and she's only 21 years old, 22 next month... she's the most strongest woman I've ever met in my life, so Penny... thank you for giving birth to her, because without her my life would be meaningless" he muttered causing both me and my mom to tear up a little. As he sat back down on his seat, I pulled his collar towards me and quickly planted a kiss on his lips, causing everyone to clap and cheer loudly.

"I would also like to say something" my mom spoke up before getting up and wrapping her arms around Trent and Keira, pulling them close to her. "I couldn't be more happier to have my first Daughter back home and I'm so proud of you to see how well you've matured into a woman" my mom exclaimed. "Thanks mom" Keira smiled before placing a kiss on her cheek. "And Trent, I'm glad to have you back too because you've always been like a son to me" she said before turning her attention over to Austin and I. She gazed deeply at us for a brief moment before speaking up again. "Austin, I can't begin to thank you enough for everything that you've done for this family and for taking care of Ally especially. I can't wait for my first grandchild of many to be born" she stated causing us to laugh.

"I am so happy for you little sis, I'm so happy to be back too. Paris was such a nightmare"Keira groaned before rolling her eyes and stuffing some food inside her mouth. Trent arched a brow at her before flicking the back of her head causing her to wince. "I didn't realize us spending all our time together was a nightmare to you" Trent smirked as Keira playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh it was... I just pretended to enjoy your company sweetie" she teased before leaning over to peck his lips. Trent gazed down at her deeply before looking over at Austin who nodded his head back at him. What was that about?. He pushed a strand of her hair behind her ears and let out a sigh before speaking up again. "Well how about you pretend to enjoy my company even more a-and... and marry me" he said whispering the last bit, causing my mom and I to gasp loudly.

Keira's eyes slowly widened in shock as Trent got up from his seat and got down on one knee. Within a split second later, he stuffed his hand inside his pockets and pulled out a beautiful ring before holding it up to her face. "I bet you didn't expect this did you?" he chuckled as her eyes began to water. "I remember the first day I met you baby... I was in Freshmen year and you were a Junior. You pushed me into the lockers because I was in your way and you and called me a loser and told me to get lost. I found you incredibly rude and annoying but I never thought that after High School I would then fall in love with you. We fought a lot of times over the past year in Paris but in the end, it made me realize that I wanted to be more than your boyfriend and spend my life with you, so will you marry me Keira?" he asked hopefully. Keira rapidly nodded her head and cried before flinging her arms over him. "Yes, I'll marry you Trent" she exclaimed as he slowly slid the ring onto her finger.

"Did you know about this? I asked turning to look up at Austin.

"Yeah, Trent called me and when he was in Paris and said he needed my help in proposing to Keira so I helped him plan it" he replied. I ran my hand down his cheek before quickly getting up from my seat and rushing over to Keira and Trent to congratulate them. I pulled the both of them into a blissful hug and told them how happy I was for them. It was one of those happy and special moments in this story that I would never forget.

We continued to eat and talk about anything for the next half an hour or so till I heard my phone ring besides me. I glanced down at the Caller Id noticing that it was Alexis's maid Tonya and I put down my knife and fork before answering the phone and pressing it closer to my ear. "Mrs Moon I'm sorry to call at this time" she uttered rapidly breathing in and out which caused me to panic a little. "I went upstairs to call Miss Alexis for dinner but I saw her walking towards the bathroom with a gun. I tried to stop her but she quickly ran inside and locked the door on me, I've been trying ever since but I can't get her to come out Mrs Moon, and she's stopped saying anything, I-I don't know what to do" Tonya explained causing my eyes to slowly widened. I started to think back to the look on Alexis's face earlier today when Mimi had completely ripped her heart into shreds and threw it away like it was nothing. I placed my hand on my head and quickly shot up from my seat before glancing down at Austin who gazed back at me puzzled. "Tonya its okay just calm down alright, I'll be over at the mansion right away" I said trying to sound as reassuring as I possibly could before hanging up the phone.

I glanced over at Trent once more to see his smile start to slowly disappear from his face before looking back at Austin. "Is everything okay?" Austin questioned slowly getting up from her seat. I breathed out and glanced over at Trent before speaking up. "That was Alexis's maid, she said that Alexis locked herself into the bathroom with a gun and she's not coming out, neither is she saying anything" I explained rapidly, placing my hand on his chest. Austin ran his hand down his face and cursed silently to himself before calling in one of his bodyguards to the dining room and ordering them to quickly get the car ready. "I'm sorry about this, but we'll be back soon" Austin said turning his attention back to my mom, Keira and Trent before pulling my hand and rushing out the living room.

We hurried out the mansion and over to the car where a few bodyguards were stood waiting for us. As Austin and I were about to step inside the backseat we heard a voice come from behind us and we quickly spun around to see Trent. He slipped his hands into his pockets and held a worried and guilty look on his face as he slowly walked over to us. With one deep breath he spoke up whilst his head hung low to the ground. "Can I come with you both... I need to know if she's okay" he asked pleadingly. Austin and I looked at each other a little unsure, but we knew that he was the only person who could truly save Alexis from everything she was going threw, despite him causing her so much pain.

~A while later.

Austin, Trent and I quickly ran inside Alexis's mansion which was opened for us by Tonya before making our way up the flight of stairs and and towards the bathroom she had locked herself in. We paused and looked at each other for a brief while before trying our best to get the door open. As Austin and Trent tried their best to push the door open, I slowly turned my head to look at all of the broken picture frames in her hallway which she had broken. I slowly bent down to pick up a picture that she had smashed of her and her Parents. It was as if she had taken her time destroying that one more than the others. There were so many broken pieces scattered around that I could only imagine the anger and pain she was feeling whilst smashing all of these pictures. I never imagined Alexis to be the violent type, but it was then that I realized that she had truly lost it. She had agreed to marry a man who she had no interest in what so ever, and was constantly labelled as a child each and every day by her family and the people closest to her, but the worse part about all of that was that she had lost her mind in thinking that nobody in the world loved her or truly cared for her. Yes she lived in a million dollar mansion, and had more money and fame that girls her age simply desired, but she was all alone, and that was worse than having all the money in the world.

"Alexis, its Austin, open this door right now!" he uttered whilst raising his voice a little. "Where the hell did you get a gun from huh? do you know how dangerous it is, open this fucking door before you do something stupid" he yelled banging on the door but she remained silent. I rubbed his arm gently begging for him to calm down as Alexis was probably scared and terrified inside, but he didn't listen, instead he kept on banging the door loudly to get her to open up. Even though he was completely furious, the thought of anything happening to his baby sister scared him more than anything, which is why he tried everything to get the door open.

I looked back at Trent to see him gazing at the door intensely and desperately, almost as if he couldn't take Alexis being locked in there any longer. I knew that he cared deeply about her even after everything they've been through which is why he had left Keira to come with us, but it felt as if he was slowly going crazy as he stood listening to Austin bang on the door. I sighed heavily to myself before slowly lowering my head and speaking up. "Alexis... its Ally, put the gun down and come out okay, its alright everything's gonna be alright I promise" I spoke loudly enough for her to hear whilst slowly juggling the door knob. We waited patiently for a couple minuted, but after not hearing anything from inside, we began to get really impatient. "Alexis just please open the door" I begged banging on the door along with Austin.

"Step back baby" Austin muttered before clearing the area and running his fingers through his hair. Without any hesitation, he quickly rammed into the door and broke it down causing it to leave a loud thud on the ground. We peered inside the bathroom to see Alexis sitting down next to the bathtub with the gun placed besides her. She shivered and cried as mascara streamed down her little Bambi eyes. As she looked up spotting Trent, her eyes quickly widened and she quickly got up from the floor before picking the gun up and aiming it at her head. Austin stopped and paused at the sight of how destroyed and broken his baby sister was. As her fingers trembled on the gun, his eyes started to slowly soften and I could tell that he was blaming himself for her ending up in this state. He had pushed her away and shut her out from his life for months due to the fact that she had disappointed him and broke his trust, but right then he was regretting it all.

As Austin was about to take a step inside the bathroom, Alexis quickly pressed the gun closer to her head stopping him. "S-Stay back Austin a-and you too Ally or I swear I'll shoot and kill myself... what use is there for me anyway" she sobbed as her fingers trembled anxiously.

"Austin... I got this" Trent muttered quietly before slowly stepping inside the bathroom with Alexis. As he walked closer to her she quickly took a step back and pressed her back against the wall before picking up some toiletries from the sink and throwing it at him. "Why are you here?! she screamed slowly pushing down on the gun causing Austin and I to panic. "Shouldn't you be in New York? why did you come back here?! I thought you said you never wanted anything to do with me again?... I got rid of our baby so why won't you just leave me alone, why won't you just hate me forever so I could let go of you... p-please leave me alone so I can stop loving you, please... I-I'm begging you" she mourned loudly causing Trent's eyes to slowly water.

"J-Just give me the gun Alexis" he whispered as he continued walking over to her.

"Stay back!" Alexis yelled stopping him, "I'll shoot I really would so don't come any closer Trent, I swear" she breathed out with her voice breaking on every word.

Trent ran his hands down his face and looked back at the both of us before turning his attention back to Alexis. "I...I'm sorry for what I said before, I don't blame you for getting rid of the baby okay and I don't hate you either, just give me the gun... give me the gun and I promise everything will be okay Lex" he muttered offering his hand out to her. "Don't call me that!" Alexis yelled pressing the gun closer to her head. "You liar! you fucking liar! you promised that everything was gonna be okay with us last year but you lied and broke your promise... you're the reason why I'm like this Trent, you're the reason why I've gone through nothing but pain for the past year and you're the reason that I'm now holding a fucking gun to my head!... but you don't care because after I kill myself you're gonna go back to Keira and forget all about me just like you've done for the past year and-

"Just shut up!" Trent snapped quickly cutting her off. "When have I ever forgot about you huh?! I called you everyday for eight months but you shut me out, I get that I broke your heart and caused you so much pain but I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, just please... please just give me the gun" he pleaded with his voice breaking on every word. Before I knew it tears began to flow from his eyes like a streaming waterfall as he pleaded for Alexis to hand him over the gun. I had never seen him so desperate like that.

Alexis stared at him a little shocked before slowly lowering her head. "Leave me alone Trent... can't you see that you're ruining my life... just leave me alone so that I can get back to what I was about to do, you're distracting me" she sniffed as she slowly looked up at the gun aimed at her head.

"I would rather be the one that gets killed than to watch you kill yourself" he muttered, slowly walking towards Alexis. Her lips quivered as she saw the seriousness and desperation evident in his eyes. As he slowly approached her, he slowly and carefully removed the gun from her hand before placing it on the floor and kicking it away. Austin and I watched as he slowly cupped her cheeks and wiped away her teas before pulling her into a hug. As he held onto her tightly, she began to sob quietly into his chest, almost as if she wanted to badly push him away but couldn't find the strength to. After a short while, she snaked her arms around his waist and the two slowly fell to the floor still holding onto each other. "Its okay, don't cry anymore" Trent whispered as he gently stroked the back of her head and pulled her closer to him.

He had just proposed to Keira not too long ago, but as he sat on the floor with Alexis in his arms, it was as if he had seemed to forget all about her.

* * *

 _ **What a roller coaster of a chapter this has been! Now that Trent and Keira has returned back to New York, I want you guys to tell me who you prefer him with: #Krent (Trent & Keira) or #Trelexis (Trent & Alexis). Also if you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of:**_

 _ **-Trish taking Ava away from Dez**_

 _ **-Mimi's harsh words to Alexis**_

 ** _-Ally standing up to Mimi_**

 ** _-The conversation between Trent and Alexis at the end._**


	52. Chapter 52

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

The Day was September 6th, 2015 and Austin and I were sited in the Limo driving over to his private airline.

I placed my hand on my then 7 month baby bump and placed my other hand on his lap as I watched him speak on the phone to one of his business partners. It was the day of our one year anniversary, and he was flying over to LA for an important business trip for a week or two, and I was seeing him off. I hated the fact that he had to travel on the day of our special day, but knowing how busy he was at all times, I had to find it in me to understand. He had been working non-stop that month and we barely had any time together or spent time alone together without anybody around, but being the wife of one of the biggest billionaire's in the world, I had to learn to understand that the reputation of the biggest company in New York was in his hands, and he had to work his hardest to keep it going. He tried his hardest to make time for me, he really did, but he was just caught up in the pressure of his busy lifestyle, it was almost as if he had stopped trying. I truly hated not spending my birthday or our anniversary with him, but there was nothing I could really do about it.

As his business partner briefly explained something to him over the phone, he slowly lifted my hand of his lap and lifted it up before placing a kiss on it and I couldn't help but grin widely. He stared deeply at me and reached over to push a strand of my hair behind my ears before quickly letting go to pay attention to his phone call. I sighed quietly under my breath and lowered my head whilst gently rubbing my bump. I didn't wanna admit that he had become a little distant towards me, but when he showed me less affection and paid more attention towards solving the company's issues, it often made me overthink things that I didn't wanna think about.

I turned my head to open the window and after a while of hearing him talk on the phone throughout the entire car journey, we finally arrived over at his private airline, where his hostesses were stood waiting beside his private jet. Austin hung up his phone and rubbed his eyes before stuffing it in his blazer and turning to face me. As he was about to open his mouth and speak he was quickly interrupted by James, who rapidly opened the backseat for us. "Sorry to interrupt sir, but I've been informed by one of your workers in Los Angeles that they're setting up the press conference for you right away, and after that you have a meeting with Mr Green about the investment plan for his son's company in his office, and in the evening sir, Mr and Mrs Newton has invited you to dinner to discuss certain issues about the $8 million you lent them a couple weeks ago" James explained leaving me a little speechless and overwhelmed.

Austin stepped out of the car and rubbed his eyes again a little frustratingly before turning back to smile at me. He often tried to hide his frustration from me by flashing me a smile, but I could always see through it. "Give me and my wife some space James" Austin spoke whilst placing his hand on the roof of the Limo and James nodded his head and placed his arms behind his back before walking off.

Austin sat back down inside the Limo and quickly shut the door behind him before turning to face me once again. I slowly lifted my hand up to run my hand down his face and he shut his eyes whilst nestling his fingers into mine. He pushed a strand of hair behind my ears and pulled me closer, placing my head on his shoulders and we stayed like that in each other's embrace not saying anything. We didn't even have to speak in moments like those, all we had to do was hold each other and it was enough to remind us each time our deep our love was.

After a while of sitting in silence, we slowly stepped out the Limo and walked over to the jet, making sure to take out time along the way.

As we approached the jet, Austin stopped dead in his tracks before turning to face me. He cupped my face once again and pushed my hair back before flashing me his sweet and handsome smile. That smile was truly the only thing that kept me going each and every day. Placing a kiss on my forehead, he pulled me closer before speaking up. "I'm so sorry that I had to work on your birthday yesterday and today as well. I promise that when I get back I'll make up for it and its just going to be the two of us... I promise" he whispered the last bit deeply.

I got on top of my tip toes to stretch my arms around his neck before speaking up. "Its okay Austin, just remember to call me when you get to LA" I smiled before placing a soft kiss on his lips. "You're not mad?" he asked and I quickly shook my head to reassure him that I wasn't really affected by him leaving to work on our special day. I guess I had to get used to it, even though he killed me too. The last thing I wanted to be was selfish and ask him to stay when the fate of 'Strattmon Inc' was in his hands, and could crumble at any time without his hard work and commitment to it.

We continued to stare at each other for a brief while as his bodyguards and hostesses watched on. "God... its like you get more beautiful everyday..." he whispered causing me to giggle. "I guess you're kinda handsome too" I said playfully rolling my eyes, causing him to laugh out loud.

In a swift motion, he quickly knelt down on the floor and wrapped his arms around my waist so he could face my stomach. I smiled down at him as he began to talk to our baby and whisper sweet things to her. "Don't kick a lot and give your mom a lot of stress okay, be a good girl" he muttered as I grinned widely staring down at him. We truly wanted nothing more than to see the birth of April soon. "I can't wait for you to have our baby, Ally... she's gonna be beautiful, just like you" he murmured before getting up from the floor about to lean in to kiss me, but before he could, he was quickly stopped by one of his bodyguards, walking up to us and clearing his throat.

"Sir, we have to get going, your press conference is being televised in three hours" he informed nodding his head at him before walking off.

Austin glanced down at his watch and sighed before turning his attention back to me. "I love you" he said placing a quick kiss on my lips before walking of to his jet as his bodyguards followed from behind. "I love you too..." I whispered as I watched him walk up the stairs to the jet.

As he was about to step inside the jet, he stopped and waved over at me, and I blew him a quick kiss before waving back and forcing a brave smile onto my face, but as he disappeared inside, the smile had quickly faded away. There wasn't a thing that I would've changed about Austin, but sometimes I wished that he wasn't one of the most important business men in the world and didn't have a tight and busy schedule. If he didn't have an enormous amount of wealth and fame, I wouldn't have needed to say goodbye to him frequently, as well as spending most of my time missing him and counting down the days till he returns home to me. It wasn't like I hated the flashy and lavish lifestyle my life had became ever since I married Austin, but if he wasn't around and I couldn't be with him at all times, what was the point of such a life. He was truly the only thing I cared about in the whole world, and watching him leave a lot of the time, simply broke my heart, but I just didn't have the guts to ask him to stay.

As I watched the jet slowly take off, I felt warm tears began to slowly sprinkle onto my eyes. I guessed I should've asked him to stay after all.

~An hour later, I arrived back at the mansion.

I smiled and thanked Alex who opened the door for me and helped me out the Limo before walking over to the front door, sighing along the way. I was already starting to miss him and it hadn't even been a day since he left. As I reached the front door, I reached out and pushed the door open to be greeted by Isabella who grinned widely whilst holding a pink baby jumpsuit up to my face, causing a smile to quickly form on my lips. "I know how down you were today about Mr Moon leaving for LA, so I went and bought this to cheer you up" she chuckled handing the jumpsuit over to me. I gawked down at it before looking back at her and non-hesitantly throwing my arms around her. "I know that you and Mr Moon have done a lot of baby shopping, but I think that April will love it" she muttered whilst hugging me back.

I pulled away from the hug and smiled up at her before glancing back down at the pink jumpsuit. "She'll love it, and I can't wait for her to be born, being pregnant is very difficult" I breathed out causing her to chuckle.

"Where's Alexis?" I asked glancing up the flight of stairs and around the living room to see if she was anywhere there. Ever since the incident last month where she had tried to kill herself, she had been living with Austin and I, in order for us to keep a proper eye on her. "She's in the indoor swimming pool room... with Trent, he came over to see her again" Isabella explained briefly. I looked at her in disbelief and sighed before walking over to the living room and pushing the door open to see Alexis dressed in a red bikini, screaming and laughing loudly as she ran away from Trent who chased her around the pool. Ever since Trent returned from Paris a month ago with Keira, and saved Alexis in her bathroom, the two had been spending a lot of time together, which made me wonder if there was anything going on between them. Last year, I wanted nothing more for Trent and Alexis to be together, despite their dramatic and devastating break up, but after Trent chose Keira over her, and moved to Paris with her for a year, as well as proposing to her, I had no doubt, that Keira was the one for Trent. I crossed my arms and watched as they continued to run around, unaware at the fact that I had walked in. Since Trent paid more attention to Alexis, it often made me wonder if he easily forgot about Keira or the fact that he had proposed to her.

I watched as Trent quickly caught up to Alexis, and picked her up to swing her over his shoulders before turning around to meet my gaze. He slowly put her back down and the two slowly walked over to me with Alexis gripping onto Trent's arm. It was great to see Alexis smiling again for real, after all the only person that could ever make her that happy was Trent, but unlike before, it was different between them as he was now engaged, and she was yet to end her own engagement with Carter, but was too scared to because of her Parents. The love triangle between Trent, Keira and Alexis had started to form again, and just like last year, someone was bound to end up hurt and heartbroken.

"Alexis, can you excuse us for a minute" I spoke looking up at her. She looked back down at me for a brief moment, before looking up at Trent and turning to walk past me. Knowing that she probably hid in the corner to listen to our conversation, I quickly shut the door behind me and sighed before pulling Trent over to the other side of the pool so she couldn't hear.

I crossed my arms and shot him a stern look before speaking up. "Keira called me in the car and said that you two had a fight last night because you missed your dinner reservations again, and she said she's going to stay with our mom for a little while" I stated, turning my full body to him. "What are you doing here Trent? she sounded really hurt over the phone and emotionally drained out so why aren't you over at my mom's house trying to get her to move back in with you?, why are you with Alexis for the 4th time this week when your fiance is waiting for you to apologise?!" I hissed, trying not to raise my voice too much at him.

"Look Ally, Keira was seriously pissed at me last night so if she wants to go live with your mom for a little while then I'm not gonna stop her. I was alone in Paris with her for a whole year so I know when she needs her space. I love her but I'm gonna wait a couple days for her to calm down before I-

"If you love her you wouldn't wait, you would be with her right now begging her to forgive you for what you did" I snapped quickly cutting him off. "Look I get that you don't wanna break Alexis's heart again and hurt her, but she's not the same 17 year old girl you met three years ago, she's 20 now and you have to stop babying her and leading her on when you know full well that she's head over heels in love with you. You're engaged to Keira now, that means you have to get her to understand that whether she likes it or not" I sighed whilst trying to lower my voice so Alexis wouldn't hear. Trent hung his head low and ran his fingers through his hair, before lifting his head back up and speaking up. "I'm not fucking babying her Ally... I'm the reason why she's suffered so much for a year, I'm the reason why she aborted our baby, got engaged to that jerk and tried to kill herself. I can't abandon her anymore or she might try to kill herself again, nothing's going on between us but she needs me... I begged you and Austin not to send her to rehab after the incident last month, I promised y'all that I'll help her get back on track since I technically ruined her life in the first place so that's exactly what I'm doing. I care about her Ally, you have to understand" Trent sighed, leaving me more bewildered than I was in the beginning.

I let out a deep breath and placed my hand on his shoulder, refusing to look away from him. "Trent, I'm your best friend and I love you, but I need you to be honest with me... you can't keep going back and fourth like you did last year with the both of them... who's more important to you? Keira or Alexis?..." I questioned staring up at him. He paused for a brief while and took a step back, trying to dodge the question as best as he possibly could, and that's when I realised that he was truly confused.

After a couple minutes in total silence, he let out a deep sigh before turning back to face me. "You're right... I should go apologise to Keira" he said before rubbing his forehead. I gaped up at him for a brief moment before taking his hand and interlocking it with mine. "We'll go together" I said flashing him a small smile and with that the two of us, quickly strolled out the indoor swimming pool and over to the living room, where Alexis sat on the sofa smoking a cigarette and staring of into space. Realising that she had probably heard what Trent and I had spoken about inside, I rolled my eyes before pulling Trent over to the front door, but was stopped by Isabella who walked over with a towel to wrap it around her, since she was only in a bikini, but before she could Alexis quickly dismissed her. "What have I said about coming too close to me Isabella" Alexis hissed before turning her head to blow her cigarette smoke into the air. At that moment, it was almost as if I could see her cruel and ruthless mother in her. I didn't wanna admit it, but it was as if Alexis was slowly turning into Mimi ever since she yelled at her for asking if she loved her as a Daughter.

I felt Trent quickly let go of my hand and storm over to Alexis. I watched as he snatched the cigarette away from her mouth and made her apologise to Isabella for her rude behaviour, and to my surprise she quickly obeyed his every word, almost as if she didn't wanna anger him or do anything that will push him away from her again. "I'm sorry Isabella" Alexis muttered quietly before slowly getting up from the sofa. Isabella rolled her eyes and let out a deep sigh before turning around to stroll into the kitchen, refusing to accept her apology.

I watched impatiently as Trent picked up the towel and slowly wrapped it around her, causing a smile to quickly form on my face. "Trent, lets go, I'll tell Alex to get the car ready" I spoke trying to get his attention. I placed my hand and my bump and breathed out about to walk towards the front door, but stopped as Alex quickly opened it and stepped inside. I smiled at him about to speak up, but before I could utter a word, my eyes quickly narrowed over to Carter, who quickly barged inside the door, shoving Alex out of his way, as two of the Hamilton family bodyguard strolled in after him. My smile quickly faded as Carter looked around the living room, his eyes finally stopping at Alexis and Trent. It was almost as if the aura in the room had immediately gone dark at his mere and intimidating presence. He blew the whiff of his cigar pressed between his lips, before slowly removing it and handing it over to one of his bodyguards, as his eyes fixated on Alexis and Trent. You could almost see the rage and anger in his eyes build up as each second passed.

He clenched his fist about to walk over to Alexis, and Trent but I quickly ran in front of him stopping him. "I'm sorry Ally, I tried to get him to leave, but he insisted on seeing Miss Alexis" Alex apologised before bowing his head a little. I flashed him a small smile, signalling that it was okay before turning my attention back to Carter.

"What the hell are you doing here? didn't you get the memo that your engagement with Alexis is over, get out" I said forcefully whilst shooting daggers out of my eyes. He chuckled lightly and smirked down at me before speaking up. "You and your fucking Husband really thought that you could hide my fiance away from me for a month and I wouldn't know where she is?..." he scoffed, rolling his eyes away. "Look Carter, the sooner you get this through your head the better. This marriage is not happening and even if I have to go and talk to your Parents about it alone, I will" I threatened whilst crossing my arms. "I'll like to see you try you fucking bitch, you're nobody without the Moon name so don't think you have some sort of power over me... I almost feel sorry for that baby in your stomach" he laughed smirking down at me. In anger, I raised my hand to slap him across the face, but was quickly stopped by his two bodyguards who stepped in front of him to block my way.

I breathed in and out, pacing back and fourth as Isabella quickly ran out the kitchen to calm me down. She held onto my belly and sat me down on a nearby stool before leaning in to whisper into my ear. "Too much stress isn't good for the baby Ally" she said causing me to let out a deep breath.

Moments later, I finally lifted my head up to look over at Carter, who sent me a sly wink before pushing past his bodyguards and walking over to Alexis and Trent. I watched as Trent stood in front of Alexis to block Carter from getting to her. The two stood face to face glaring at each other, as Alexis peered from behind Trent's back in terror at Carter, and I could tell she was remembering at how he had assaulted her not too long ago. After a brief while, Carter took a step back from Trent, whilst trying not to show that he was a little intimidated by him before opening his mouth to speak up. "Who the fuck are you?" Carter asked stopping to eye him up and down. "Have you been living under a rock all your fucking life or do you not know who I am?... get out of mt way or else-

"Or else what?" Trent scoffed quickly cutting him off. "I know who you are, I know you're nothing but a rich kid who got handed everything he always wanted in life, so don't talk down on me like you're better than me, because we both know if you didn't have your bodyguards with you I'll kick your ass, and there's nothing that you can do about it" Trent uttered shocking him a little. Carter glared directly at him for a little while, before bursting into laughter. "I'll let this slide, but you better make sure that I don't see you again or it isn't going to end well for you" Carter threatened before shoving Trent out of the way to get to Alexis. Before Trent could get back up to Alexis, Carter's bodyguards quickly ran over to hold him down, stopping him.

"Hey let him go!" I yelled "Who do you think you are barging up here to-

"I'm speaking so shut the hell up!" Carter yelled cutting me off before turning his attention back to Alexis, who slowly stepped back away from him in fear. "Have you lost your fucking mind or have you forgotten that we're getting married in two weeks!" he yelled causing her to jump a little and lower her head. "Lets get this clear... this marriage is gonna bring me a hell of a lot of money from that billion dollar company your brother's running and I'm getting every dime whether you like it or not. I don't care if you're fucking him but if you fuck up this marriage for me then we're gonna have a serious problem" Carter hissed pointing down at Trent. "Look at me while I'm talking to you! if you fuck this up for me then I'll kill you... it won't matter anyway since you're a worthless, pathetic, useless little girl who hides behind all of her pain and insecurities. Nobody is ever gonna love you do you wanna know why? its because you're a fucking slut! the only thing you have going for you is your looks and nothing more. I'm only marrying you for the money and divorcing you in a year or two, but I feel sorry for the man that has to spend the rest of their life with you, he might as well put a bullet to his head to save himself before its too late-

"That's enough!" I yelled before shooting up from the stool whilst holding onto my stomach. I glanced over at Alexis, who stared up at Carter with a broken and wounded expression as her fingers began to tremble rapidly. In a swift motion, I quickly rushed over and snatched a gun from the pocket of one of Carter's bodyguards before holding it over to them, causing them to quickly let go of Trent and hold their hands up in the air.

"Get the hell out of here now!" I snapped slowly aiming the gun over to Carter, who quickly backed away from Alexis. "I said get out now!" I yelled louder, losing my patience by the second. Carter glared over at me once more before storming over to the door, along with his bodyguards who hurried of behind him. As they slammed the door shut, I let out a deep sigh before dropping the gun on the floor and sitting back down on the stool whilst holding onto my belly. Holding onto my head, I glanced over at Alexis who began to sob into her hands as Trent wrapped his arms around her. Seconds later, he slowly lead her out the garden, where they sat on the beach chairs to probably discuss about what had happened.

"I'll go get you some water Ally" Isabella whispered before walking off to the kitchen. I looked back at her before slowly getting up to sit on the sofa. I glanced outside at Alexis and Trent as he held onto her whilst she sobbed loudly on his shoulders before quickly shifting my eyes away, thinking back to what had just happened with Carter. After breathing in and out to finally calm myself down, I pulled out my phone from my pockets to call Austin. I wanted nothing more than to hear the sound of his voice right then, even if it was only a word, I didn't care, all I wanted was to hear his voice and tell him how much I love him again and have him say it back. I pressed the phone closer to my ears waiting for him to answer, but it had quickly went to voicemail, signalling that his phone was either turned off or he was in an another call. Staring down at the Caller Id, my emotions had started to get the best of me, and within a few seconds later, I found myself beginning to sob silently into my hands. I wasn't sure why I was crying, and as much as I wanted to stop the tears from flowing down, I couldn't find the strength in me to do so. It was as if my body had surrendered into this emotion that I hated feeling.

After a brief while, Isabella slowly walked out the kitchen with a glass of water in her hand, but as she spotted my crying face, she placed it to the side before rushing over to sit besides me. "Ally, what's the matter?" she questioned gently rubbing my back.

I quickly wiped away my tears with my sleeve and sniffed before speaking up. "Its just my hormones, I am seven months pregnant after all, it just sort of takes over sometimes" I chuckled glancing down at my stomach.

"We both know that isn't it, you're a strong woman, you're able to control your hormones better than most women so why are you crying?" she asked again. As I slowly lifted my head back up to look at her, tears rapidly flew down my face once again. "I...I... I can't take it anymore I just miss him so much" I sobbed into my hands, as Isabella quickly pulled me closer to her, wrapping her arms around me for comfort. "He's been working so much and I hardly ever get to see him again or spend time with him or even talk to him on the phone, I-I didn't wanna ask him to stay because I thought that it might be selfish but today is our anniversary and I just want him here with me. He's not gonna be back for another week or two and I don't know if I could wait for him for that long anymore, I know that he has a super busy schedule but I'm tired of missing him all the time... I love him so much and I just want him back, I-I don't know what to do" I mourned, letting out all of my trapped up emotions and frustrations.

Isabella lifted my head up from my hands before helping to wipe away the tears which continued to stream down my face each second. "I know things are hard right now but I promise that everything will be okay. Being the wife to a Billionaire who runs a multi-billion dollar company all on his own isn't easy at all, but I'm proud of you for keeping a brave face when needed too. You're having your beautiful little girl soon and you both deserve her after everything you've been through, so try not to stress about things too much okay. Remember that Mr Moon loves you so much, he would do anything for you and if he could be here with you today he would" she whispered soothingly before placing my head on her shoulders.

I never knew that there would come a time where missing him would hurt as bad as it did.

* * *

Hours later, it was 6:30 pm and I was in the kitchen helping Isabella get dinner ready.

"I'll go get Alexis" I said placing a kiss on Isabella's cheek before walking out the kitchen only to get stopped by Alexis walking down the flight of stairs. She was dressed in a black crop top, a leather jacket, leather pants and thigh high boots. She slowly made her way down the stairs and went to walk past me, but before she could, I quickly pulled her back by the arm before arching a brow at her. My relationship with her hadn't been so great like it used to this past month, due to her constant change in attitude which often resembled her Mother, but despite that, I still loved her a lot and wanted the best for her. "Where are you going? Isabella and I made your dinner, its your favourite" I said staring up at her. She let out a deep sigh before turning back to face me and slowly removing my hand from her arm.

"God Ally can't you leave me alone for like one minute, its bad enough that I have to live with you and my brother who now hates me and is only putting up with me because he loves you... you're only two years older than me, you're not my mom so stop acting like it" she hissed about to walk off, but before she could I quickly stopped her again.

I crossed my arms and slowly shook my head at her before speaking up. "Unlike your mom I actually care about you, I actually give a shit about you even though you've been testing my patience ever since, you tried to kill yourself don't forget that and you could've been in rehab right now, if Trent hadn't begged me to beg Austin-

"Whatever" she sighed quickly cutting me off. "You wanna know where I'm going?... I'm going to see Trent so don't try and stop me" she said bluntly whilst crossing her arms above her chest. "I heard what you said to him today and I can't believe you would say that. Do you know how long I've waited him, he's the first person to ever make me this happy in life and I'm not letting him go again. You and Austin can take away everything I have, take away my mansion and my millions of dollars, I don't care! all I care about is him so like I said don't try and stop me and stay out of my way" she snapped leaving me a little speechless. She peered down at me for several seconds before turning around to storm out the front door. I placed my hand on my forehead and sighed heavily to myself about to walk back into the kitchen till I heard the door bell ring.

I quickly ran over to the door, expecting it to be Alexis, but instead there stood a tall woman with short blonde hair and brown eyes, who was dressed in a pantsuit and looked to be in her late 20's and early 30's. I looked closely up at her trying to remember if I had seen her before, but quickly stopped as I realised what I was doing. "Hello Mrs Moon, my name is Samantha Claire, I am a reporter for the New York City times, and I'm here to interview you on your marriage with your Husband and your marriage life over all, may I come in?" she asked politely smiling down at me. I rubbed my forehead quietly and groaned under my breath, completely forgetting that I had my first interview with a New York City times reporter that day. I was so wrapped up in all what had happened, that it had slipped my mind, leaving me no time to prepare for it. "O-Of course please come in" I said nervously opening the door widely for her to step in. She nodded her head at me and stepped inside, turning her head to gawk around the huge mansion. I asked if she wanted anything to drink but when she politely declined, I quickly offered her a seat on the sofa, before taking a seat across from her. I looked over at Isabella, who mouthed me some reassuring words from over the kitchen, and I nodded my head at her and held onto my stomach, trying to control my nerves. Who would've ever thought that I would be interviewed by one of the reporters from the biggest newspaper company in New York.

I watched in silence sitting closely to myself as she brought out a notebook and a pen from her purse before turning her attention back to me. She flashed me a sweet smile and I quickly smiled back, whilst feeling my heart about to beat out of my chest.

"If there's anything you don't want me to publish after the interview, or if there's any question you want to refrain from answering then just let me know Mr Moon" she said before placing her purse to the side and I quickly nodded my head as I waited for her to start. "As you are mostly aware, you and your Husband's marriage has been a controversial topic in the press once he announced that you two were married last year. You started of as his assistant, but is it true that you two got of to a rocky start in your relationship?" she questioned before glancing down at her notepad ready to jot down my answer.

I fiddled around with my fingers as I thought of something to say. Of course I couldn't tell her the truth about the beginning of Austin and I's relationship, since Austin had told me never to reveal anything to the press, so I tried my best to be believable as I made up a whole different story. "Uhm... no we didn't get of to a rocky start actually, I attended the interview for his new assistant just like a lot of people in the waiting room, and a couple days later I got a call back that I was hired for the job so I couldn't be more thrilled because of it. I didn't realise that my life was really gonna change forever when it happened" I smiled whilst clasping my hand together. If only she knew that it was the complete opposite, and the reason why I had became his assistant in the first place was the fact that I saw him murder somebody.

"Do you get along with your in laws Mike and Mimi Moon? and would you say there are some obstacles in your marriage?" she questioned whilst crossing her legs.

"Mike and Mimi are lovely people, and... and I get along with them just fine, they're very supportive of our baby and everything else" I smiled, lying through my teeth. That was truly the hardest thing I had ever had to say considering how wicked and cruel Mike and Mimi were. "And what marriage doesn't have its ups and downs, Austin and I are no different to other couples, but we love each other a lot" I answered causing a smile to appear on her face.

"You and Austin are expecting your first child in a month or two? are you both excited about that and how do you feel to become a mom at only 22 years of age?".

I rubbed my bump and smiled before lifting my head back up to speak up. "We're super excited and ready for our baby girl to be born, we wake up every morning and count the day to her due date, and we're honestly just so blessed for her to be soon. I think my Husband is more excited about her birth than I am sometimes" I stated as Isabella walked over to the greet the interview before handing me a glass of water and walking back towards the kitchen. "And it doesn't really matter my age, I've been threw a lot in life and honestly I feel much older than I am, and I'm just ready to be a mom to a beautiful baby girl. I know a lot of people I'm too young, and they say things like Austin married a child, and you know its not a nice thing to hear, but I'm 22 years old and pregnant and this is the happiest I've been in my entire life" I said, before taking a sip of my water.

"Now Austin is the biggest business man in New York, and he's in the top 20th richest man in the world. How do you cope being married to such an important man and do you often feel threatened by the negative comments people make about you and your marriage in the press?" she asked placing her notepad down on her lap.

I paused and gazed over at the large picture of Austin and I in the wall before letting out a small sigh and speaking up. "When I worked for him as his assistant, I got a glimpse into the lifestyle that he lived and it really is extraordinary. You know he took over 'Strattmon Inc' when he was 21 years old and has been running it for seven years now and people only see him as the CEO of Strattmon Inc. they don't see the real him and how hard he works to make everything perfect for everyone. When he quit the company two years ago he could've been gone for good, but because he didn't wanna leave behind everything that he worked hard for he decided to come back and bring the company back to his credibility. He's incredibly hard working, and he makes sure to take good care of the good people he cares about. Even though we've been married I still get so emotional when he tells me he loves me because we've been threw a lot and its just so overwhelming to hear him say that each time. A lot of people don't see Austin for who he really is... but if they did, they would understand the real reason why I fell so in love with him... not the fact that his name is Austin Moon or he's rich, but the fact that he's just the most extraordinary man I've ever met..." It wasn't until I finished of my sentence that I realised that I had been drifting off talking a lot about Austin. I blushed in embarrassment and chuckled lightly before covering my face up trying to stop the tears from coming out yet again.

"Do you want me to write all that down Mrs Moon?" she asked flashing me a genuine and warm smile. I slowly removed my hands from my face about to answer her question, but stopped at some breaking news on TV.

 _'Breaking news: Billionaire Austin Moon had not been unable to attend his important press conference in LA this afternoon. We had gotten details that his private jet in which he uses to travel became missing a couple hours ago and has lost signal. A search has immediately gone out to track down the missing jet and Austin Moon, but there has been some speculations that the jet might have crashed, resulting in the possible death of everyone in it, including New York's biggest billionaire'._

As the news anchor finished of his sentence, it felt like my body had became lifeless. The glass cup slowly slipped out of my hand, causing the glass to shatter everywhere as I stared of into the distance in shock, trying to believe that what I had heard was nothing but a dream. As they carried on talking about Austin and his jet possibly crashing, my hands began to tremble rapidly. My heart raced wildly and I felt breathless. Within a second later, I had fell to the floor and let out a loud cry, mourning and wishing that I had asked him to stay.

* * *

 _ **Holy shit well that was quite a surprise, even for me and I wrote it lol. What do you think has happened to Austin's jet and more importantly do you think he's alive?. If you enjoyed this chapter and felt all the emotions Ally was going through, don't forget to review and also let me know what you thought of:**_

 _ **-Trent spending time with Alexis**_

 _ **-Carter causing some trouble yet again**_

 _ **-Alexis 'shaping' into Mimi?**_

 _ **-Ally's outburst of frustration in missing Austin.**_

 _ **Again you guys are awesome, thank you for all the reviews so far, and I love you guys xox**_


	53. Chapter 53

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

I had become so numb, so lifeless and emotionally drained out in such a short amount of time. The feeling that I felt the morning after hearing the terrible news was indescribable. I had spent the whole night crying and mourning that I had lost my voice and almost forgotten how to speak. I felt as if the energy from my body was slowly being sucked out of me and I had no will or power to do anything.

It all felt like a nightmare that I desperately needed to wake up from. I wanted so desperately for it not to be true. I sat down on the floor in our bedroom beside mine and Austin's king sized bed lowering my head in despair as they spoke about the missing jet and Austin's disappearance on TV. The many emotions that hit me, all came in that short moment as I listened to reporters say there was a less chance of him and several of his bodyguards who boarded the jet being alive. Even though I forced myself to have faith that he was still alive and he would return to me eventually, I still felt like I had lost everything in life. To miss someone so dearly and be told that they might never come back was simply heartbreaking that I found it hard to even cope. I felt a sense of deep sadness. The kind that made your heart physically ache in ways you couldn't begin to imagine, but despite all the speculations about whether he was alive or not, I had to keep believing that he would come back to me sooner or later. I had to have that little sense of hope to keep me going because my world felt like it was crashing down right before my very eyes. The mere idea of him being alive was simply the only thing keeping my sanity.

My thoughts were briefly interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing. Sighing to myself, I slowly raise my head and glance over at it from the bedside table, not bothering to get up to answer it. Ever since the horrific news broke out last night, I had been getting a lot of calls from people who criticized my marriage with Austin, and people who I didn't even get along with telling me that they were terribly and deeply sorry for my loss. I hated having to answer each one because it was all the same, but I still refused to believe that he was dead. I know Austin, and I knew that there was no way he would ever leave me in this world alone.

As the color drained from my face I to feel hot tears swell in my eyes. As I start to get a choking feeling, the my heart drops far down. My stomach felt nauseous. I looked away before the tears start too fall, but it was already too late. It certainly didn't help either that I was seven months pregnant but to find out that the man who I considered my whole world was possibly dead had instantly made my life seem meaningless. I wasn't the only one who was breaking down, in fact it was as if the whole world had erupted into a fiery and viscous volcano over the tragic news just like they had when he quit his role as CEO just two years ago, and just like before there were certain people who were more focused and concerned over the reputation of 'Strattmon Inc'. than his actual well-being and it truly made me sick to my stomach. Sometimes I wished that company never existed so people saw him for who he really was.

 _'Austin's Moon's wife; Ally Moon has yet to speak out regarding the possible death of her husband, until then-_

Before the reporter could finish his sentence I quickly grabbed the remote to the side to turn of the TV. Without hesitation I threw the remote across the other side of the room and let out a frustrated yelp before running my fingers through my messy hair. I felt as if I was slowly losing it every time I heard someone pronounce him as being dead. As I stared up at the picture of us on the wall, I wanted nothing more than to have him back here with me. I wanted to run into his arms and hold his waist and to feel his warm lips on mine as he tells me not to worry about anything and that he would never leave my side again. Why did these things constantly happen to us? what did we do to deserve all of this. It just wasn't fair.

As I continued to stare at the picture of Austin and I on the wall, I heard shouting coming from downstairs, which caused me to sigh a frustrated sigh. Clutching onto my cardigan with one hand, and holding onto my stomach with the other, I slowly got up from the floor before making my way towards the door and out of our bedroom. I strolled down the hallway, trying to avoid looking at the pictures of him on the wall as I feared if I did, I might instantly break down into tears yet again. Stopping at the top of the stairs, I glanced down into the living room to see Alexis sitting on the sofa with her head low as Trent yelled at her furiously. I crossed my arms across my chest and leaned back on the wall as I watched Trent go off on her in ways that I never thought he could.

"What the fuck is wrong with you huh? why the fuck did you come over to my house when I specifically asked you not to! because of you Keira now thinks there's something going on with the both of us, and she's considering leaving me!" Trent shouted angrily before taking a step back to pace back and fourth and run his hand down his face. "God, I thought I could help you, I thought that I could change you from the selfish and careless bitch that you've turned into but I was wrong" he snapped whilst clenching his fists tightly trying not to break anything.

Alexis slowly lifted her head to look up at him before speaking up. "I-I didn't know you two were making up... I...I thought we had a chance of being together again" she muttered as her lips quivered rapidly.

"Last month you tried to fucking kill yourself because of me! if I didn't step in I would've felt guilty for the rest of my life. I care about you which is why I've done and tried everything to get you back to the way you were because its all my fault that you ended up like this, but you did nothing but guilt trapped me and made me blame myself each and everyday when you were really turning into a whole different person" Trent spoke whilst placing his hand on his hips. "The reason why I stayed by your side this past month was because I thought you needed me more than anything, but now I realize that what you really need is help because you're fucking crazy, I wish I hadn't stopped Ally and your brother in sending you to rehab because that's where you belong. I'm sorry if I lead you on in anyway but what we had is dead and gone, I'm sorry for going back and fourth with you and the girl I love most in the world, I don't deserve her at all for putting her through all this, but I'm not gonna lose her... she's my everything..." Trent uttered lowering his head as a look of misery and anguish rapidly spread all over Alexis's face.

Rolling her eyes, she slowly got up from the sofa before crossing her arms and gaping up at Trent. Trent took a step back away from her and went to walk away but before he could she quickly held him back by the arm before speaking up. "You can't do this Trent, do you know how long I've waited for you! I can give you everything you've ever needed... I'm the one you need not her, Keira is nothing compared to me so-

Before she could finish her sentence, Trent forcefully shoved her away from him, causing her to fall right back onto the sofa. "Don't ever compare yourself with her because she's a woman unlike you. She is my future wife and the future mother of my children so when you disrespect her, you're disrespecting me too, do you understand that?..." Trent uttered harshly as Alexis slowly sunk back in the sofa. "I was wrong for giving you so much of time and ignoring her all because I felt guilty for what I did to you... god I'm such a fucking idiot!" he hissed before running his fingers through his hair. "She's the one I wanna spend the rest of my life with and I can't lose her because of my stupid mistakes so I want you to stay away from me forever. Don't call me again and don't even come near me, I don't care if you end up marrying that guy, I don't care what you do with your life anymore just stay out of mine and leave me and my girl alone. This is the last time that I hope we ever see each other again, I don't wanna be friends with you neither do I want to have a part in your life anymore, so I hope you can move on Alexis because I can't do this anymore".

As Trent finished of his last sense, Alexis hung her mouth low whilst staring up at him in shock and agony. She let his words sink into her head for a brief moment before getting up from the sofa. Without hesitation, she grabbed her car keys from the table and quickly barged past him to run out the front door. As she slammed the door shut, Trent tolled his eyes over at the back of his head and breathed out a sigh of relief before looking up at the stairs to meet my gaze. As I slowly headed down the stairs to him, I tried to flash him at least a smile, but I was held back due to the emotional pain which lingered in my chest. He walked over to finish helping me down the last couple of stairs before pulling me into a hug. He cupped the back of my head and pulled me closer to his chest as I tried to stop the tears that were threatening to flow from my eyes yet again. After several seconds, he slowly pulled away and grabbed my hand to lead me over to the sofa. He carefully sat me down and placed his hand on my stomach before rubbing my shoulders comfortingly in hopes to cheer me up a little, but nothing could make me happy than to simply see my husband again.

I looked up at him before placing my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me before speaking up. "I heard about Austin's missing jet to LA... a lot of people are saying it crashed and that he's dea-

"He's not dead" I breathed out quickly cutting him off. "I know he isn't... Austin would never leave me, he promised to come back... I wish everyone would stop saying that he is" I exclaimed with my voice breaking on every word. Trent sighed a small sigh about to speak up but w has quickly cut off y the sound of his phone ringing in his pocket. "Its Keira, I have to go, I have a lot of apologizing and making up to do... if you need me just call and I'll be here before you know it" he whispered before placing a kiss on top of my forehead and getting up from the sofa.

"Trent... you did the right thing" I murmured reminding him about what went down with Alexis not too long ago. He sent me a smile before turning around to walk towards the front. As he opened the door, Dez slowly stepped in nodding his head at him before glancing over at me with a worried expression. Trent looked back at me and whispered something over to Dez before walking out the door. Dez placed his hand on his hips and gazed over at a picture of Austin hanging of the wall before walking over to take a seat beside me. Although he had a brave look on his face for me, I could tell that he was absolutely devastated inside. After all, he had known Austin for 12 years ever since they were teenagers. They were like brothers who didn't have to speak or see each other everyday to know that they cared deeply about each other, and would simply do anything for each other. Dez stared down at me morosely at the look of pure misery and distress on my face before shifting closer to me.

We sat in silence for a brief moment till I decided to speak up. "Have you found out anything about Austin's whereabouts yet or if he's okay?" I asked quietly resting my hands on my stomach. "Unfortunately not but I sent our special team out this morning to search for him along with a couple of his agents from the FBI" Dez explained briefly. "There's no doubt that the jet crashed and he's probably stranded somewhere or... just didn't make it. You know when I heard the news last night, I instantly thought of you, because I know that as strong as you are, finding out about this would crush you. I don't know whether he's alive or not, I hope he is because I want to see him be a Father. You and April are all he ever talks about to me at work, honestly he's so in love with you and her that I'll do anything to make sure he's okay wherever he is..." Dez exclaimed whilst trying to hold back his tears.

As tears began to sprinkle onto my eyes, I lowered my head to stop it from flowing. Although I tried to believe that he was completely fine wherever he was, there was still this little doubt at the back of my head that said otherwise. I tried to stay away from that doubt, but every second that I thought of Austin, it was as if it grew stronger and overpowered the faith and hope that I desperately tried to cling onto for dear life.

"Listen..." Dez sighed placing his hand on my shoulder. "You have to be strong just like you've always been, and if you need anything then you know I'm here for you. You're the most important person to Austin that means you're important to me too Ally" he said giving me a reassuring smile. I had forced myself to be strong in different situations all my life, but I couldn't pretend any longer.

"I want to go look for him myself, I can't sit here much longer while he's out there somewhere-

"Ally you can't" Dez sighed cutting me off. "You know Austin wouldn't like the fact that you would put yourself in danger just to go find him, in fact he'll kill me if I let you do this, he's very protective of anything ever happening to you again-

"I don't care Dez" I groaned raising my voice a little. "I have to find him before he's really dead, h-he's my husband, I can't sit here while he's out there, I-I just, I-" I stuttered unable to finish my sentence as my voice broke on every word. Dez pulled me closer to him for comfort before whispering things in my ear to calm him down. He tried to reassure me that everything would be fine and he'll make sure to bring Austin back to me no matter what, but I couldn't help but panic even more.

We sat discussing about Austin's whereabouts for the next 10-5 minutes till we were interrupted by the sound of the door ringing. "I'll see who it is" Isabella uttered strolling out the kitchen before walking over to the front door. As she opened the door, several bodyguards quickly stepped inside followed by Mike and Mimi. I rolled my eyes and sighed deeply to myself. They were the last people I wanted to see right then. As they slowly made their way over to me, Dez quickly shot up from his seat beside me to greet them before sitting back down. I shifted my eyes away un-interestingly as they took a seat opposite us. Even though their only son had disappeared yet again, they didn't have an ounce of worry or distress on their faces and it almost seemed as if they didn't care. They sat staring at me in silence with a belittling expression as I avoided their gazes. The stifling heat smothered the atmosphere, and only the sound of the clock ticking in the room invaded the monastic and demeaning silence.

"I think you know why we're here, Austin's disappearance has once again caused an uproar in the world" Mike spoke up breaking the silence in the room. I finally looked over at them as they glanced down at my stomach with a sickening look causing me to quickly hold back my tongue from saying anything. "As much as I hate to say it, you are a Moon and when something like this happens you need to speak out to the public as soon as possible. Do you not understand that we're the most important family in New York and one of the most important in the world?, the press are looking for Austin's wife to speak out about his missing jet so what are you still doing here, Dez didn't you schedule the press conference for her?" Mike questioned turning to face Dez. My mouth instantly hung open as the words finished rolling out of Mike's mouth. It still surprised me just how evil and careless those two really were. They were so blinded my their wealth and power, it was almost as if they didn't have a heart.

Dez scratched the back of his head about to speak up, but before he could he was quickly cut off by Mimi who loudly cleared her throat before slowly removing her fur scarf. "Since Dez failed to do his job, I've scheduled a press conference for you this evening Alison" Mimi stated before rolling her eyes away. "You and Husband sure were excellent in hiding out Daughter for a month away from her fiance but we'll get to that later" she scoffed before clicking her fingers as one of the bodyguards behind quickly handed her a cigar. "You make sure you address the most important thing; which is the future of the company" Mimi spoke leaving me gobsmacked and lost for words.

"That's right" Mike uttered agreeing with her. "Seeing as the jet has been missing for 24 hours with no sign of it or Austin anywhere, you would need to address who will take over the company and also begin to plan his funeral which will be televised in approximately a month of two-

"That's enough!" I snapped quickly cutting him off. Not being able to take it anymore, I quickly shot up from my seat whilst holding onto my stomach. I turned to head in the direction of the stairs, but stopped to look back at them. They were simply meant to be his Parents who loved and cherished him like he was their one true treasure in life, but after hearing the news that he might be possibly dead the first thing that came into their minds was the company. The same company that had caused him so much misery and depression since he took over it and the same company that he tried to run away from a year ago, the same company that I had admired and loved several years ago was simply nothing but a curse and a nightmare. How could the most successful company in New York be built upon lies, greed and selfishness by the hands of two people who loved that company more than they loved their two children. I no longer felt anger in my body towards them, right then all I felt was disgust.

I turned my back to them and clenched onto my fist tightly before speaking up. "What kind of people are you?!" I shouted aggravatingly taking a step closer towards them. "You're son, my husband is missing and all you care about is that stupid company?!, what the fuck is wrong with the both of you! you both are so invested and focused on 'Strattmon Inc' that you fail to realize that one of the reasons why Austin came back to become CEO again was because of you. You're his parents and he loves you both even after everything that you've done to him. You disowned him when he was only 16 years old, but he still wanted to make you proud despite everything that put him through, he's forced himself to hate you, especially you Mike, but he couldn't find it in his heart too. He's not the monster that you think he is, he's a good man. Mike, he took over the company for you so that he could clear your name for the murder that you caused and prevent you from spending your life behind bars. Austin owns everything that you have, your mansion your expenses and everything. He could easily take that away from you both if he wanted too but the last thing he wants to see is his unforgivable Parents live an uncomfortable life, just like you once did Mimi." I finished off causing the both of them to remain silent.

"I'll do the press conference and address what I feel needs to be addressed about my husband's missing jet, but don't you ever look me in the eye and tell me that he's dead... I've been hearing that from people for the past 24 hours and I'm fed up" I exclaimed before looking elsewhere to stop the tears from rolling into my eyes. "Please leave right away..." I uttered briefly, pointing my head over to the door. They stared over at me for a brief moment and without saying anything else they slowly got up to walk towards the front door as their bodyguards followed from behind.

As they exited the door, I sat back down on the sofa before sighing to myself and placing my hands on my head in frustration. Dez breathed out and clasped his hands together before speaking up. "Listen Ally, I know its too soon and you're not ready. If you really don't wanna do the press conference, I'll beg Mimi to cancel it and-

"No... I'll do it" I whispered staring over at the picture of Austin on the wall. How I wished I could see his face for real again.

* * *

Hours later, it was 6:30 pm and I was sited in the Limo along with Dez and my mom as we headed over to where the press conference was being held.

It was around this time yesterday that I had found out about the news of Austin on TV and I just wasn't sure what to do with myself. The media and the press had been going crazy about Austin ever since last night, but all they really cared about was 'Strattmon Inc'. They weren't really any different from his Parents. I glanced out the window at one of the big New York City posters to see the headline; _'World's youngest Billionaire dead?'_ with a picture of Austin in the middle. As I felt my heart beating quickly I rapidly looked away. It seemed as if wherever I turned to or looked the whole world had a different opinion for me and it made me lose more and more hope that I desperately clinged onto.

My mom placed her hand and my lap and started to rub it, but I was too distracted to take into consideration her comfort. I glanced over at Dez who sat opposite us whilst gazing out the window. He had a strange look on his face which almost confused me a little but as he turned to meet my gaze with a small smile I quickly shrugged it off. "Dez..." I spoke up. "I want you to please take over the company until comes back. You're his best friend and right hand man, and you're the only person who could fill in for him" I stated, gazing across from him. He took a quick glance at my mom who sighed to herself and turned her head to look at the window before scratching the back of my head. As much as Dez promised to bring Austin back to me, it was obvious that neither of them believed he was really alive, I could tell they thought the idea was merely impossible and I was slowly losing my mind in believing it was true but I couldn't care less. I knew he was still alive, I could feel it, but they all simply thought I was crazy.

"Sweetie..." my mom trailed off turning to face me. She raised her hand up and cupped my face before slowly pushing my hair back. "The baby is due in two months... you know if you wanna move out the mansion and in with me, I'll help you take care for her and-

"Stop it mom" I sighed quickly cutting him off. "Stop talking as if he's dead" I hissed trying to stop myself from raising my voice. She covered her face with her hand and let out a deep breath before speaking up. "Ally, I know this is hard, I know you love him a lot but there's been no signal or trace of him for the past 24 hours, you have to start thinking about April and what will be best for her right now since she's not gonna grow up without her Father-

"I said stop it!" I snapped causing a brief silence between the both of them. I looked at my mom to see her sink into her seat and sigh before looking over at Dez to see him looking back at me. I turned my head to face the window as tears began to sprinkle into my eyes within the next second. I guess I was really starting to lose my mind after all.

~A while later, we arrived over at the building of the press conference.

I glanced out the window to see paparazzi's waiting outside and I sighed deeply to myself before grabbing my shades to the side and putting it on since my eyes were red from all the crying. As one of the bodyguards rushed over to open the door, Dez slowly stepped out of the Limo before going to help my mom and I out. The reporters waiting had rushed over to me to ask questions but before they could come close, they were quickly stopped by Dez and the several bodyguards who tried their best to push them away. I looked back to see Alex leading my mom inside with his arm around her before turning back around. They all bombarded me with questions as if I simply knew the answer to them. _'Ally Moon, is your Husband really dead?', 'Ally Moon, what are you gonna do now?...'._ I had never wanted to crawl up in a hole and just disappear from all of them, and it certainly didn't help that my anxiety was growing by each second.

As I entered the room, all of the reporters quickly stood up whilst holding their microphone over to me and I sighed under my breath before slowly walking up to the stage with some help from the bodyguards as a roar of murmurs filled the room. As I got up to the stage I took a deep breath before turning to look around the room. I spotted a tall man near the back with shaggy blonde hair and a sweet yet familiar smile plastered on his face and my heart began to beat quickly as I continued gazing over at him. "Austin..." I whispered to myself before snapping back into reality a couple seconds later to realize that it was just somebody else. I pressed my lips tightly together and balled up my fist as I felt myself starting to get a little dizzy. At that moment it felt as if when I looked into the crowd sea of people, I could spot someone with blonde hair which reminded me of him. As I felt myself beginning to tear up again, I quickly adjusted my shades and cleared my throat. I spun around to see Dez standing alongside with Mike and Mimi on the stage as they waited for me to say something, but I was too flustered to even utter a word.

My mind was blank and I could feel my breath hitch as each moment passed. I looked down at all the reporters who gazed directly at me waiting for me to speak up. Even though I was in a room full of people who were all watching my every move, I had never felt so empty and alone. I looked over at my mom at the back who stood alongside Alex flashing me a hopeful look before looking to the left to see Trish with Ava in her arms. They were all waiting for me to say something at least, but how could I possibly when the only thing on my mind was Austin and seeing him again.

After a while, I stepped closer to the microphone and with a low and shaky voice I finally spoke up. "Uhm... a-as you all know my husband's jet has been missing for the past 24 hours and there has been no trace of him and the five of his bodyguards who boarded the jet along with him" I said whilst avoiding looking into the crowd. "There has been many speculations on whether the jet had crashed and whether my husband is alive or not... there's no proof that he is alive and there p-probably won't be any for a while... but I believe that he is" I muttered as all of the reporters began to whisper to themselves. I didn't have to listen to some of their conversations to know that they thought that I was completely out of my mind. "Alison! what the hell are you doing, stop filling them on something that isn't true and tell them the future of the company and that they will be a funeral held in a month or two!" I heard Mike whisper aggravatingly behind me but of course I ignored him.

"Ally Moon..." one of the reporters stood up holding up his microphone as flashes of camera began to go off. "You don't mind me calling you by your first name, you are only 21 after all" he chuckled causing some others to do the same.

"I am 22 years old, and yes I do mind. You may call me Mrs Moon Mister" I uttered trying not to sound the least bit irritated as the smile slowly faded from his face. He cleared his throat and quickly apologized before going back to asking his question. "You say you believe that your husband; Austin Moon is still alive but how can you be so sure and are you going to take over the company like he did with his Father Mike Moon at the back seven years ago now that he's supposedly dead?" he questioned as the room fell silent waiting fr me to answer the questions. As the words 'dead' rolled out of his mouth I quickly shut my eyes and clenched onto my fists once again trying not to lose it.

"We've sent out a search for my husband with his special team of people who are trained to-

"If these people are indeed special like you say Mrs Moon, why did they have a hard time in finding him when he quit the company and disappeared last year for nine months?, how can you be sure that the jet and Austin will be found?" Another reporter asked before cutting me off my sentence and getting up from his seat.

I took a big gulp and lowered my head as sweat began to drip from my forehead. It felt like the walls were quickly closing in on me and I had nowhere to run or escape to. I took a deep breath and paused for several seconds before speaking up again. "I can assure you all that Austin will be found as possible by all means" I muttered as I felt my hands instantly become clammy. "I would not be taking over 'Strattmon Inc. cooperation's. I don't know the first thing about running a multi-billion company like my husband, so instead Mr Dez Worthy will run the company for a short while till we find my Husband" I spoke turning around to face Dez who looked around the room nonchalantly.

"And how will you cope with your baby once its born Mrs Moon?" another reporter questioned shooting up from her chair. _"Is there anything that you're hiding from us Mrs Moon?", "Did Austin's plane really go missing or did he choose to go missing like he did last year?", "Please answer our questions Mrs Moon..."_. Before I knew it, I was instantly bombarded with millions of different questions that were all too overwhelming for me to answer at once. I began to feel a sense of panic and agony as I looked closely at all of their faces. Just like Dez, my mom and everyone else they all believed that Austin was really dead. As much as I also hated to admit they didn't care what happened to him in the end, all they cared about was making sure to get the worse out of me so they could put it on the early morning front paper in order to get their profit. They were all nothing but a bunch of scums and it made me sick just being in the same room as all of them. As my eyes continued to dart around the room anxiously and bitterly, my heart started to beat quickly as I sucked in a shaky breath, feeling my throat constrict. Panic rose like bile in my body and I suddenly didn't know how to speak or even move. I just stood blankly staring down at the crowd as if I were a statue.

"Ally... Ally, are you okay?" I heard Dez ask snapping me out of my thoughts. All I wanted to do was get the hell outta there and so I did. Without saying anything else, I quickly ran of the stage and ran towards the front door as my breathing began to increase. Everyone in the room had began to gasp in shock at my unexpected but I simply couldn't care less. I pushed past people about to run out of the building till I felt a hand quickly pull me back and I quickly spun my head around to see that it was Dez. "Ally, where are you going?" he asked as paparazzi's started to crowd around to take pictures of us.

"Anywhere but here" I uttered in a low tone as some of Austin's bodyguards quickly rushed over to protect me from them. Without any hesitation, I quickly removed Dez's hand from my arm before turning around and running towards the Limo. I had completely froze and being in a room full of money hungry bastards was the last thing I wanted to be in, could you really blame me?.

~An hour later, I arrived back to the mansion.

I was so lost in my thoughts listening to the radio that I didn't notice one of the bodyguards open the door for me. I reached up to grab his hand before stepping out of the car and slowly walking over to the front door. ' _Crazy and out of control'_ were just the words they used to describe my actions at the press conference. I wasn't one to take much notice or care about what's said about me on the press but that day was very different. I just wanted to get away from it all, I just wanted to get away from everything and everyone with Austin and our baby girl. "Austin..." I exclaimed trying to hold myself back from sobbing into tears as I stared down at my wedding ring. The last time I saw his face was just yesterday afternoon when I waved goodbye to him, but at that moment it felt like it had been forever.

"Are you okay Mrs Moon?" one of the bodyguards asked walking up to me and I quickly raised my head to nod at him. I forced a smile on my face before strolling over to the front door, dragging my feet along the way. As I pushed the door open to step inside, I felt something in which I haven't felt in a long time. The feeling of loneliness, emptiness and isolation.

"Isabella!" I called before strolling into the living room to see Alexis sitting on the sofa watching the news about what had happened at the press conference an hour ago. Beside her, were all of her bags and luggage's which made me scrunch up my face in confusion. After a short while, she slowly looked over at me catching my gaze before switching the TV off and I started to think back to what had occurred between her and Trent this morning. She gazed over at me for a brief moment before getting up from the sofa and turning to look around the house. I watched as she turned her head to look at the pictures of Austin and I on the wall morosely before turning her head to force me.

Her face was so full of confusion and destruction that it stopped me from taking a step closer towards her. She lowered her head and smiled a smile so broken and torn before speaking up. "'I believe he's still alive'... that was what you said earlier right" she muttered crossing her arms above her chest. "How?... how could he possibly be alive Ally?. "Even if he loved you and promised to never leave you, he can't help it if he gets killed in a plane crash right?... why didn't you tell everybody that he was really dead! no one has the type of faith and hope like you do, no one can hold on to anything for so long like you can, you know that he's dead deep down so why didn't you tell them" she spoke with tears rapidly rolling down her eyes. "I get that he's your husband and the love of your life... I love him too! he's my brother and now he's gone!-

"He's not gone!" I yelled loudly before tugging onto my hair and trying to control my breathing. "H-He's not... he'll come back soon so just shut up, I'm tired of everybody saying the same thing over and over... I said what I said and I don't regret telling the whole world that my husband is still out there somewhere" I shouted with tears streaming down my face.

Alexis paused and stared over at me desolated with tears continuing to flow down her face, ruing her make-up. We stayed in silence for a couple minutes not saying anything, just thinking about the one person we both loved so deeply. I wiped the tears away from my face as Alexis watched on before speaking up. "I checked myself into rehab a couple hours ago" she explained causing me to quickly look over at her. "I have everything that anyone could ever want in life... everything... but right now it feels like I have nothing. I always thought that I didn't need anything else because I was born into a wealthy family, that was until I met him. He thought me so much and he showed me a different perspective of life that I never knew existed... but I ended up losing him" she said letting out a slight chuckle. "I'm not gonna marry Carter, and I've cut ties with my Parents too so I can go to rehab and forget about everything. I think its best if I forget about everything because I don't wanna turn into the evil woman my mother is" she stated whilst staring of into space.

"I think its safe to say that I'm never gonna see my brother again... I wish I had told him that I loved him before he left yesterday, and I-I wish he didn't leave hating me and thinking I was an annoying little brat" she sobbed before running her fingers through her hair. "I wish I had told him that I was sorry for everything I put him through... he looks after me and both our Parents and I don't get to thank him enough because of it, because without him we'll all be nothing" she spoke as more tears continued to stream down my cheek.

"Miss Alexis, the car is ready" one of her bodyguards spoke, walking through the door and bowing his head at her and at me.

"Give me a minute Hunter" Alexis sniffed whilst looking elsewhere and he nodded his head before turning to walk out the door.

I watched as she grabbed onto her luggage's and wheeled it over to the door before turning her head back to face me. "I'm sorry for everything Ally, I know that you won't ever forgive me, but thank you for showing me what a real woman is. You've card me and loved me as if I was your real sister and I can't thank you enough... I'm sorry" was the last thing she said before opening the door and strolling out of it with her luggage's.

As she closed the front door, I sat down on a nearby stool before staring of into space. It was as if I could still feel him around. The sound of his voice, the warmth of his skin and his glorifying presence. As I slowly closed my eyes, I could feel his large hands run down my cheeks and his soft, warm lips press onto mine. Everything- to the way he talks, smiles and moves were all plastered into my mind that it felt like he was really there with me, but when I opened my eyes, I was instantly met with reality. What was I expecting to happen anyway. I thought that if I could just see him once it would put my mind to ease, but it was merely impossible as there was no way I could live without him. As I sat alone in deep thought to myself for hours and hours I started to lose faith and believe what I had been hearing for the past 24 hours.

What if he was really dead?... what would I do then?.

* * *

 _ **I cried a lot during writing this chapter and my emotions were all over the place due to the fact that I am so hooked and devoted into writing this story. Enough about me, if you guys enjoyed the chapter don't forget to review, and also let me know what you think will happen in the next and if you think Austin is really alive or not.**_


	54. Chapter 54

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

The Day was the 6th October, 2015 and I was in the Limo driving over to the Strattmon Inc. towers.

On that day a month before, I was saying goodbye to Austin as he boarded his jet to LA, and a month later I was still desperately longing for his return. There had been no single trace of his whereabouts but I still believed that he was alive. I guess deep down I knew the truth, but I still chose to believe the impossible because that was what our relationship was. My heart was filled with so much heaviness and pain because as I woke up every morning and looked to my side I realized that he might never come back just like I expected him too. I waited and waited, there were some nights where I hardly got a wink of sleep because I prayed to God to bring him back to me. Everybody thought I was crazy that I still had this belief, they expected me to move on and accept the fact that he was 'dead' for the sake of our Daughter but I couldn't. It was merely impossible to move on when the only thing I wanted was just to see his face again.

I let out a deep breath and gently caressed my big baby bump before glancing out the window to see that it had already arrived at the company. I pressed my head against the window whilst gazing out at all of the paparazzi's and reporters who stood outside.

I shut my eyes and shifted my eyes away to look up at the large billboard of Austin near the tower. Alex looked back at me worriedly before rushing out of the driver's seat and walking over to open the backseat for me. I smiled a small smile up at him and thankfully reached for his hand. As he placed his hand on my back and lead me inside, the press had began rushing towards me to ask me their usual stupid questions and twist it around like they always did, so instead of answering any of their questions, I lowered my head and rushed inside the building with the help of Alex.

As I stepped inside, some people stopped to greet me, some people didn't, but it really wasn't most of my concern. As I was about to step inside the elevator, I glanced behind me to see a 'Rest In Peace' poster of Austin placed on the wall and before I knew it my anger and frustrations began to take over me yet again. Without hesitation, I quickly pulled away from Alexis before marching over to the poster to rip it off the wall as everyone stopped to stare at me like I had gone mad. It made me furious just how quick people were to give up on him and accept the fact that he was dead without any proof what so ever. He had gave his all to that company and all of his blood sweat and tears even though it made him so stressed and miserable, but despite giving his everything into a place filled with money hungry and greedy people, he still wasn't appreciated enough. Of course he was well respected and people practically kissed the ground he walked on and worshiped him whenever they got the chance to, but whenever he wasn't there they were quick to forget about him as if he were nothing. They were simply all bastards who idolized him for one reason and one reason only; his money and power.

My breathing started to increase rapidly as I ripped up the last bit of the poster before tossing it on the ground. I pressed my forehead against the wall to try and calm myself down. The whole place was silent, dead silent but I could hear a couple whispers from people which aggravated me even more. Moments later, I lifted my head of the wall before turning my head to look around at everyone. To avoid saying anything to drastic in the heat of the moment, I quickly hurried over to the elevator doors and stepped inside before placing my back on the wall.

"Do you believe that he's alive Alex?" I asked quietly, glancing over at Alex who placed his arms behind his back. He gazed at me with a bewildered expression before slowly lowering his head causing me to sigh to himself. I didn't need him to answer to know that he had the same mindset as everybody else.

Minutes later the elevator doors opened. I snapped out of my thoughts and removed my shades from my eyes before strolling out. Everyone at the top floor all stopped what they were doing to glance at me, but I briefly ignored them before turning to walk over to Austin's Office. They were two of Dez's bodyguards who stood guarding the door, but as they saw me, they quickly stepped aside allowing me to step inside. I nodded my head at them before quickly pushing the door open and walking inside to see Dez and Mike sitting on the edge of Austin's desk with his board of directors sitting around them. They all stopped and turned their heads to look at me as I looked around the room noticing the changes made to it.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting, but could you give me a moment with Mr Worthy and my Father in-law?" I asked politely over at the board of directors. They nodded their heads and got up from their seats before turning to walk out the door, with some expressing their deepest apologies over my loss.

As they exited the door, the room fell silent for a brief moment as I stared over at the picture of Austin behind his main desk. I finally turned to look over at Dez as he got up from his seat flashing me a brave and hopeful smile, before glancing over at Mike as he blew his cigar in the air whilst avoiding my gaze. After a while, he placed his cigar down on the table before rubbing his eyes and speaking up."We were in a very important meeting discussing the future of this company. What the hell are you doing in my company, do you-

"Oh shut up you slimy old bastard!" I snapped causing him to look at me shocked. I pulled the newspaper out of my handbag and placed it to the side before storming over to him. I threw the newspaper in front of him and crossed my arms above my chest before speaking up again. "What's the meaning of this Mike? You've completely erased Austin's history with this company, all the work that he's done on the website and everything else, are you crazy?!" I questioned whilst placing my hand on my forehead. "You know its obvious that you've always felt threatened by your son and jealous by how much success he's had, but just because he's missing doesn't give you the right to erase everything that he's worked hard for. If it wasn't for him you wouldn't even be sitting in that chair, how could you do this?!" my voice began to get louder each second as I let all of my anger and emotions out. I had kept it bottled in for far too long, and couldn't contain it any longer.

Mike paused for a while before scoffing to himself and gaping up at me, and with one breath he quickly snapped. "This is my fucking company! I built it by myself without any help from nobody. Austin is dead and, what I chose to do with my company is none of your goddamn business. I have the power to-

"YOU HAVE NO POWER!" I screamed loudly cutting him off. As he saw the pure rage and intensity in his eyes, he slowly sunk back into his seat, not believing that I had just raised my voice at him like that. "You did all of this because you know that Austin has all the power in this family, and that's haunted you all these years hasn't it?. Instead of trying to erase him away from the company and your life maybe you should d the only decent thing you could do as a Father and start sending out more rescue teams to look for my husband because I know that he's still out the somewhere" I hissed before turning my head to look at Dez who hung his head low listening to our argument. I waited for him to raise his head up to meet my gaze before deciding to speak up. "Dez you promised me that you would bring him back to me, you promised that you would do whatever it took to find him so why... why did you allow Mike to do something like this?... have you easily forgotten about him just like everyone else?" I asked eagerly.

Dez sighed to himself before slowly making his way over to me. As he approached me, he took both of my hands and stared down at me for a couple seconds before opening his mouth to speak up. "Of course not, I think about him everyday just as much as you do Ally, b-but... we've searched everywhere, and there's been no sign of him. Look its been a month Ally and its hard for me to admit but even if he was alive at the beginning there's a less chance that he could be alive now... please understand Ally, I didn't wanna have to tell you this before". As he finished his sentence I quickly slipped my hand out of his whilst gazing up at him teary-eyed

I turned my head to look back at Mike who continued blowing on his cigarette and to avoid breaking down into tears right in front of them, I slowly turned around to head over to the door, but stopped as I heard Mike say something from behind. "You certainly have some balls Alison" he uttered causing me to slowly clench up my fist. "You drove my Daughter into rehab and stopped her from marrying a man who could've given her everything, and not only that you've made a mockery out of the Moon name. Austin must've been out of his damn near mind to marry you... hell if I was married to you I would hope that I die in a plane crash too" as the last words rolled out of his mouth, it felt like I had lost all control of my body. I was used to hearing similar words said by people who doubted mine and Austin's marriage, but right then I had finally had enough. Without thinking straight, I quickly turned back around to charge on Mike, but before I could get near him, I was quickly stopped by Dez who blocked me and quickly lead me towards the door as I threw a tantrum in his arms.

"You sick man... you sick sick man. I hate you!" I yelled trying to struggle out of Dez's tight grip.

"Hurry up and get her out of my Office Dez and keep her out!" Mike yelled back as Dez sighed to himself, doing as told. It pained me to see him take orders from Mike, but I can see that it left him no choice.

I was helpless to say the least, everything was spinning around me and I was pretty sure that I was losing my mind. As Dez lead me out the office, I remember thinking to myself why I had to lose everything I loved in life. I had lost my Father only at the tender age of 11 and 10 years later I had lost the man who had given me a purpose in life. I wasn't a bad person, in fact I liked to think that I was the opposite. I had spent half of my life looking after people in hopes that one day things might be a little better for me, but once things finally changed, it seemed like all the problems I had before failed to disappear from my life. Being married to Austin gave me the life that I thought I always wanted, but I would've gladly gave it all away if it meant that I couldn't live it with him.

~An hour later, I arrived back at the mansion.

Still in a bad mood after what had went down in the office, I quickly stepped out of the car and stormed towards the front door, ignoring everyone and everything around me. I quickly pushed the door open and stormed inside and into the living room to see Isabella sitting on the sofa whilst speaking to Trent and Keira. As they caught my gaze they quickly whispered something to each other leaving me utterly confused.

"How did it go at the Office Ally, do you want something to drink?" Isabella asked before getting up from the sofa and rushing over to the kitchen, not giving me time to answer.

I looked back at her with a puzzled expression before placing my handbag to the side and turning my attention back to Keira who shot me a worried look causing me to sigh to myself. Knowing what they say, I turned to walk in the direction of the stairs but was quickly stopped by them. Trent slowly got up from the sofa before walking over to me. He placed a kiss on my forehead and took my head before leading me to sit in the middle of him and Keira back on the sofa. As I felt Keira's hand on my shoulder, I shut my eyes to block away all the tears before lowering my head and covering my face with my hand.

"Mom called and told us to come check up on you because she's gone go visit Aunt Julie" Keira spoke whilst gently rubbing my shoulders. I guess it was nice of them to come and check up on me regularly, but I truly wanted nothing more than to be alone. I wanted to shut myself out and just forget about everyone, but I knew I couldn't because of April. I was getting closer to my due date which made left me feeling uneasy because I knew that there was a less chance of Austin being there at her birth.

"You okay Alls?" Trent asked placing his hand on my bump.

I placed my hand over his as I rubbed my head frustratingly. I knew that it wasn't right for me to be this stress seeing as I was then 8- months pregnant but could you really blame me. "I'm fine guys honestly... you don't have to keep checking up on me okay, just go plan your wedding, I don't want you guys to keep worrying about me" I sighed, placing my hand on Trent's lap.

They stared at each other for several seconds before looking back at me. "You know Trent and I were thinking... once April's born why don't we, you know... why don't we look after her for a little while so you can clear your head" she muttered quietly causing me to shoot my head up at her. Within a split second later I quickly shot up from the sofa whilst placing my hand on my forehead. "Ally, I know how you feel and it'll just be for a while and we think you should maybe see a therapist or something so-

"You think I'm crazy huh?... why don't you just say it to make it more easier" I said quickly cutting her off. "You know what maybe I am crazy, I feel like I'm losing my fucking mind each day not knowing if my husband is okay or not. You don't know how I feel Keira, how would you feel if Trent was taken away from you and could possibly be dead?! how would you feel if you know you might never see him again... I'm going through a lot right now and the last thing I needed to hear you say was that... I think you guys should just leave" I exclaimed with my voice cracking up on every word. I reached for my eye to wipe the tear drop away as Keira slowly stood up to walk over to me. "Look we're just trying to be nice Ally. I get that you've always had such strong hopes for people ever since Dad died and I know you don't want to hear this but he's... h-he's not coming back and you know it too deep down. Trent, mom and I are here for you to get through it so please stop pushing us away all this time. You're right I can't imagine what its like losing Trent, but you need to be the strong girl that you've always been and-

"Oh to hell with that strong bull crap!" I snapped cutting her off yet again. "Why should I have to be strong for every terrible thing that happens?!" I yelled going to walk away from her.

"You're impossible to talk to right now, you think that we don't care about what happened with Austin, of course we do but when people get in a plane crash they die and never come pack. You think when Dad died I didn't pray every night for God to bring him back?! I'm trying to be strong for you Ally and you should to for April-

"Listen, I'm sorry that I'm not strong anymore, but maybe if I didn't have to look after you and mom for eight years, then maybe I would still have some ounce of fucking energy in me! maybe if I didn't drop out of High School for you and work two jobs 12 hours a day to pay our bills and put food on the table, I could've found some sort of strength to keep me going at a time like this. You don't know how much I've suffered and it seems like just when things are finally turning out right something terrible has to happen" I breathed out whilst desperately trying to hold in my tears. I watched as Keira paused and lowered her head slightly and I shut my eyes and clenched onto my fists before turning around to walk up the flight of stairs ignoring Trent calling my name.

As I reached the top of the stairs, I held onto my bump feeling and groaned under my breath, feeling April's continuous kicks. I glanced down into the living room to see Keira sitting on Trent's lap whilst he spoke to her about something, before turning on my heel and walking down the hallway. As I reached Austin's study room, I gazed deeply at the brown door whilst the sound of his voice rang in my head. I slowly pushed the door open and took a step inside before closing the door after me. I had tried to avoid entering his study room ever since last month, mostly due to the fact that I thought I wouldn't be able to control my emotions once I stepped inside.

I looked around the room like it was my first time inside before slowly walking around. I glanced at all of his awards and achievements on his wall and all of his gold trophies and pictures with important people and presidents in the world. After that, I slowly made my way over to his front desk and took a seat down on his chair before looking to the side at the framed picture of me he kept near his desk. As I looked around the room, it was almost as if I could still feel his strong and glorifying presence. As strange as it sounded, I could still feel him and the warmth of his body which confused me if he was really dead or not. I remember that moment clearly and remember feeling truly fed up with everyone and everything. I had truly reached my limit but what could I had possibly done. I just wanted him back, I just desperately wanted him back. The feeling of grief and agony began to build up inside me once again and before I knew it, tears had started rolling down my face. I placed my arms on the desk and sobbed into my hands and prayed to God one more time to simply bring him back to me.

I don't think I had ever prayed that much in my life.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and yawned loudly before looking around remembering that I had fallen asleep in Austin's study. I looked over at the clock seeing that it was then 4:30 pm before rubbing my eyes tiredly. I had woken up feeling more tired, worn out and frustrated than I was before and all I wanted was to just go back to sleep. I wished I would've looked myself inside the study room earlier to avoid people from getting to my head sooner.

I put my feet up on the chair and rested my hands on my bump as I gazed over at the wedding picture of Austin and I of him picking me up bridal style whilst pulling a funny face and I couldn't help but smile a small smile to myself, but of course that didn't last long as I had let out a long sigh afterwards. I glanced down at my wedding ring for a brief while as I started to remember the moment he knelt down in front of me and slid it onto my finger. It was truly one of the most special moments of my life and a moment that I would never forget even till this day. "I love you..." I whispered gazing down at the ring before closing my eyes shut and leaning back on the chair.

Several minutes later, I heard someone knocking on the door causing me to groan under my breath. "Ally, may I please come in?" I heard Alex say from behind the door. I rubbed my forehead and slowly sat up before answering. "Yeah sure" I said in a low voice and with that he slowly stepped inside the study room before shutting the door behind him.

He held a wide smile on his face as he quickly rushed over to me, leaving me a little confused. He placed a small device in front of me that had a strange beeping red light which left me more confused. "Uh Alex what is this?" I asked causing him to smile even more. "You see Mr Moon has a tracking device on one of his expensive watches which can only be activated if its resets backwards. I've managed to track the trace of the watch and its on an unknown island just three hours away from New York where his jet crashed at. Since the device keeps beeping it means that Mr Moon is resetting the watch every minute to try and get our signal as we speak" he explained leaving me lost for words. I stared up at gobsmacked before covering my mouth and letting out a loud cry of relief. The feeling as I heard those words escape from Alex's mouth was unforgettable.

"He's really alive..." I sobbed whilst wiping the tears away from my cheeks. "Are you sure?" I asked looking back at him and he quickly nodded causing me to cry even more.

"You were right Ally" he said leaning down to give me a warm hug. I hugged back and sobbed into his shoulders before pulling away several seconds later to soak in what I had just heard. Without any more hesitation, I quickly shot up from the chair as a huge smile quickly spread all over my face. I couldn't remember the last time I had smiled that much. I quickly ran out the study as Alex followed from behind, making sure to keep up with me. "Alex, please get the helicopter ready and make sure the press doesn't find out about this yet, and please call Mr Worthy and tell him to meet us here in less than half an hour, I'm gonna run to the kitchen and grab some food for Austin to eat, there's no doubt he'll be very hungry. We'll be leaving right away" I spoke and he nodded his head before rushing down the stairs to do as told.

As I ran down the stairs after him, I felt like my body was about to collapse right to the very floor, but I had to keep my grip. In all my life every time I had hoped for something or had faith in something, it was always crushed one way or the other, but despite that, I continued to have faith in Austin not knowing if he was okay or not, and for the first time in life, luck was finally on my side.

~Three hours later.

I sat besides Dez on the helicopter whilst glancing down at the water. We really were in the middle of nowhere and I had began to get very impatient as each minute passed. I looked around to see if I could spot an island in sight, and when I failed to do so, I groaned loudly before leaning back on the seat. "Alex, are you sure we're in the right place?" I asked looking up at Alex who was driving the helicopter, before glancing down at the device to see that it had stopped beeping. "I'm very sure Ally, we should be there any minute now" he answered reassuringly, but I was still anxious about it all.

"Alex, its starting to get quite dark so make sure to keep a proper look out" Dez spoke up before turning to look down at me. "I'm sorry that I doubted you all this time Ally... everybody gave up on him, except from you" he smiled before placing his arms above my head. "I looked and looked and when I couldn't find him, I just came to the conclusion that he was dead. Austin had never given up on me, not even once, but I gave up on him, god I deserved to be hated forever" he sighed before covering his face with his hands. I slowly lifted my hand to rub his shoulders before smiling a small smile up at him. "Its okay Dez... I don't hate you, and Austin isn't going to either. You're his best friend" I muttered whilst slowly wrapping my arms around him and hugging him tightly.

As I slowly pulled away from him, I glanced down the window before spotting an island in the distance and my heart started to beat rapidly. It almost felt as if it was going to beat out of my chest. As Alex drove the helicopter further towards the island, I looked around spotting the crashed jet near a palm tree. My eyes quickly narrowed over to a figure running out from behind the trees, and I quickly turned my head to see James waving his hand up in the air. "Alex, down there" Dez uttered pointing down at James and Alex nodded his head before slowly landing the helicopter on the sand. My breathing started to increase as I turned to look around for Austin but he was nowhere in sight. I watched as Dez quickly jumped out of the helicopter before offering his hand out to me to take. As we stepped onto the sound, Dez quickly pulled James into a hug as I continued looking around for any sign of Austin.

"I'm so happy you reached the signal Alex, boy am I happy to see you again" James grinned before pulling Alex into a hug.

"Wait... you're the one that reset Austin's watch?" I asked taking a step closer to him to give him a tight hug. "Yes Mrs Moon, I was looking through the crashed jet to find something to get in contact with you and I found Mr Moon's watch and remembered he put a tracking device on it" James answered briefly.

"How have you been coping man? where's Austin is he okay? and what about Joe, Dean, Mark and Austin's pilot ?" Dez asked referring to the rest of Austin's bodyguards, before turning his head to look around the place. I watched as James sighed to himself which made me feel a little nervous. "Unfortunately when we crashed here the others didn't make it and Mr Moon and I had to bury the four of them out in the forest. We've been trying to get of this planet for the past month and it hadn't been so easy for Mr Moon... all his pictures he took of you Mrs Moon they were all lost in the water, and he's been wanting to be alone for the past week now. I was scared that he was going insane because he had no way to contact you, which is why I desperately tried to find something to get us out of here" he stated causing me to slowly lower my head. He had been feeling the same way I was, but way worse since he was stranded here with nowhere to go. I lifted my head up to stare at all of James's bruises from the crash, before rushing back inside the helicopter to get him some food.

"Here eat this, you must be starving" I smiled handing him the food before turning to look around the place once again. "Is Austin around here somewhere?" I asked placing my hand on my bump.

"He went inside the forest hours ago to be alone, he told me not to follow him or check up on him" James explained taking a bite out of his sandwich. Not caring that it was getting quite dark, I quickly ran towards the forest ignoring Dez who was continuously calling my name. As I pushed past bushes and leaves, and ran as fast as I can, my breathing began to increase, but all I cared about was getting to Austin as soon as possible. I thought that I was the only one suffering due to the fact that I wasn't able to see him or hold him whenever I wanted, but little did I know that he had it much worse. I couldn't even begin to imagine how he had coped on that island for a month.

"Austin, Austin" I breathed out whilst looking around for him. I continued to run and run looking in all directions, and I was pretty sure that I was lost but that didn't stop me from looking. After a while, I stopped to catch my breath from all the running, before peaking behind a bush to see a beautiful small stream of water. As some stones began to flick inside the stream, I quickly looked up to see Austin sitting on the opposite of it and my eyes quickly widened. He was dressed in a blue buttoned down dress shirt that exposed some of the bruises on his bare chest and some black pants. His hair had grew much longer and he had a slight stubble on his chin. I noticed the bandage wrapped around the torso and the plaster on his forehead and before I knew it, I began to so silently at the sight of him. There was a chance that he couldn't have survived the crash, but he did and I couldn't be more happier. Seeing him right then and there brought so much joy to my heart and caused my emotions to spill all over the place. I watched as he blew on the cigarette pressed between his lips and continued to throw stones into the water. Even though we were stood far away from each other, and he was unaware of the fact that I was watching him, I could spot the emptiness and misery in his eyes which caused my smile to slowly fade away.

As he threw the last stone in the stream, he paused for a while before running his fingers through his hair and hanging his head low. I was about to rush out from the bushes but stopped as I heard him utter something. "I'm not sure if you're gonna listen to me this time but please keep her safe... there's no way for me to ever get back to her, so please... just let her have our beautiful daughter and if there's a way, some way... let her know that I still love her and that I'm sorry for coming back" he spoke staring of in the distance with his voice breaking on every word. He rubbed his eyes for a brief moment and the next thing I knew, he had pulled out a gun from his pocket before pointing it over at his head.

"Austin, NO!" I screamed loudly, rushing out of the bushes and running inside the stream to get to him, not caring if I got seriously wet.

As he heard the sound of his voice, the gun had quickly slipped out of his hands and landed right on the ground. His eyes slowly widened in shock as he saw me running towards him and without hesitation he rapidly jumped inside the water and before rushing over to me too. As we approached each other, I quickly dived into his arms whilst sobbing along the way. Reaching my hand out, I grazed my fingers against his right arm before slowly moving down his waist to tightly hug his torso. As he cupped the back of my head, and cupped one hand around my waist, a surge of electricity rapidly flowed through me. It was like we had never really been apart as we embraced each other with such passion and intensity. Our arms clasped around each other and pressed our chests together as warm tears flowed down our cheeks. Neither of us wanted to let go, so we made sure we didn't for what seemed like forever.

"I'm so glad you're okay, I knew you were still alive" I sniffed as we slowly fell down into the water, not letting go of each other.

"Fuck am I dreaming?" he asked staring down into my eyes, not believing that I was right in front of him. I grinned up at him and shook my head whilst tears continued to flow down my cheeks. I reached up to wipe the tears away from his face before pulling him back into another hug. "God, I thought I was never gonna see you again..." he cried whilst squeezing onto my neck tightly before leaning down to place a kiss on my lips. I quickly kissed back and held onto him tightly hoping that moment between us could last forever.

* * *

 _ **It was very emotional for me writing this chapter, because I wanted to convey Ally's emotion properly. People may forget that she's only 22 and been through a lot in life whilst also trying to be strong for the people around her, but in this chapter it showed that she had finally reached her breaking point and not everybody can be strong for so long. It was also emotional for me writing the scene with her and Austin because they have such a deep and and lasting connection which enables them to feel the same way even when they're apart at most times.**_

 _ **Anyway, if you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to review and let me know what you thought of it. Also sorry for not updating frequently, I just have a lot of things going on which I can't say, but I hope you bear with me for it. Love you guys xox**_


	55. Author's note

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

 _ ***Author's note***_

 _ **So, sorry this isn't an update guys but I really just wanted to get something out of my chest because its been bugging me lately.**_

 _ **When I first started writing this story, I had a lot of reviews each day and a lot of people messaging me telling me how great this story is and how they look forward to each chapter and how talented of a writer I am, but lately I haven't been getting the same reaction and its making me wonder if y'all are still interested in this story.**_

 ** _This story took a lot of time, effort and dedication for me to be able to write 54 chapters (something that I thought I will never do). At first, I wanted to make the story around 20 something-30 chapters long, but because of you guys amazing reviews and how much you support me and the story it made me extend the plot and write more, but lately I've been getting less and less reads and reviews each chapter and I'm just not sure if you guys are feeling it anymore, it might all be in my head but since I've been going through some rough times in my personal life, writing this story is one of the things that keeps me happy, but I just feel like some people have lost interest in it._**

 ** _I love writing this story, and I do want to finish it and start a new one since I have a couple projects in mind, but I feel like there's no point in me continuing if its getting less and less support on each chapter._**

 ** _Like I said, this might all just be in my head, but if you guys do want me to continue, then let me know and if not also let me know._**

 ** _-Jenny._**


	56. Chapter 56

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

It was November 15th, 2015 and I was sited in a seat in the funeral hall as I watched Austin deliver a speech regarding his pilot and three bodyguards who died from the crash a month ago.

I glanced at my mom and Dez who sat besides me, before turning around to slowly look at all of the friends and families of his pilot and three late bodyguards who also sat, glued to Austin's words and his deep apology to what had happened. They managed to hang onto his words for a sense of hope, even though their loved ones were dead and gone. It was hard for everybody, but it was more difficult for Austin to say goodbye to the people who had worked for him for years as he treated them like they were family.

The grief in the air hung like a thick, wool blanket, draped all over us. The image of the four caskets placed near the stage left a horrible and devastating feeling in everyone.

Nobody had expected Austin to make it out alive. They all expected him dead, just like when he had quit the company and disapeared the year before but I was lucky enough for him to return back to me, even if several people couldn't make it along the way. It had been a month and people were still in deep shock about his return. Some were left wondering how he could survive such a brutal crash, and some were just happy that he was still alive. But of course nobody was more happier than me. I had thought that I had lost him forever, but when I saw him sitting near the stream throwing stones in the water, it was as if the sadnwss and pain in my heart had instantly been replaced with pure joy. It was hard to put into words how much I loved this man. He wasn't just only my Husband and the soon to be Father of my daughter, he was a man who I would gladly give up everything for in a heartbeat, and a man who I simply couldn't live without.

I felt a kick in my stomach and I quickly breathed out before placing my hand on my big bump and looking back at Austin. He lowered his head slightly as the slideshow pictures of his late pilot and bodyguards played in the back with sad music. I heard sniffles coming from behind me and I slowly turned my head around to see his late pilot's wife in tears. I took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly and she quickly shot me a brave smile, even though she was obviouslt hurting inside.

"Stephen, Joe, Dean and Mark were all extraordinary men" Austin spoke up, lifting his head up to face the crowd. "They worked for me for years and were all incredibly loyal to me... when my jet was going down, I thought that I was going to die and lose everything that I've been waiting my whole life for" he said turning to glance over at me. I knew how especially difficult it was for him to say all this. "But I didn't. Being stranded on that Island for a month gave me a lot of time to think and it made me realize that I was partly to blame for their death. If I had cancelled going to LA that day, they would all still be alive... I'm terribly sorry to all of their family and friends who expected them to come back... I'm sorry" he spoke briefly. Austin certainly had a habit of blaming of himself with things that he did nothing to cause. I had tried telling him that it wasn't his fault and there was nothing he could've done to prevent the incident, but he thought otherwise.

A couple minutes later, Austin walked of the stage as some of the family members of his late bodyguards stood up from their seats to hug him.

I watched as all of his bodyguards began to carry each casket slowly out the door as everyone in the room stood up to follow. It was a very emotional and overwhelming moment.

With the only people left in the room being me, Austin, Dez. I rubbed my stomach before getting up and walking over to Austin. I slowly reached up and grasped his shoulders behind and he quickly spun around before flashing me a sweet and warm smile. I cupped his face and got on my tip toes to give him a big kiss on the lips. He kissed back and held onto my waist, before pulling away a couple seconds later to press our foreheads together. Ever since we rescued him and James from the island, I had refused to leave his side, and he had refused to leave mine, almost as if we feared if we did we might never see each other again this time. Being without each other for a whole month certainly left a hole in our hearts that we were slowly trying to fill again.

"You know its not your fault baby" I whispered letting my hands drop down to his waist.

He gaped down into my eyes and cupped my cheeks before speaking up. "They were my bodyguards and their job was to protect me, but I needed to protect them also" he sighed before pushing my hair back and placing one more kiss on my lips. "They could've survived and I could've been dead. Being in that Island made me realize the little time I was spending with you, I thought I was never gonna see you again Ally or get to be a Father to our daughter" he stated, glancing down at my stomach. "I love you..." he whispered about to lean down and give me another kiss but was quickly interrupted by Dez who stood up from his seat and walked over to us.

"Austin, I just got a text from your board of directors that there's a meeting with the state attorney in a couple hours. You're the only one that bastard respects and fears, so we need you there man" Dez pleaded whilst clasping his hands together. Ever since Austin's return, he had refused to go to work frequently, resulting in Dez and his Father running the company.

Austin slowly pulled away from me and rubbed his eyes before turning his attention to Dez and speaking up. "Dez, I'm not gonna quit my company again, not like last time alright. Ally's a week past her due date meaning that April could be born at anytime so I have to be with her always. Besides I have a lot of making up to do since I left on the day of our anniversary anyway. I'll come back and run my company when everything's in place, but I need you to keep stepping in for me in the mean time. Ally's more important to me than anything, so I hope you understand" he explained causing a smile to quickly creep up on my face. "Why don't you get the old man to lead the meeting, I'm sure he'll certainly jump at the chance to" he said referring to his Dad.

"Your Dad hasn't been coming to work either lately, in fact ever since you returned its like he's purposely choosing not to come in, its like he doesn't care anymore" Dez explained, shocking me a little since Mike's obsession with the company was beyond anything.

Austin paused for a brief moment like he was in deep thought about something. He hadn't seen Mike or Mimi since he returned, nor did they come to visit to see how he was doing. I knew that his relationship with his parents was extremely toxic beyond any level, but it almost seemed as if Austin was nothing but a stranger to He furrowed his eyebrows before narrowing his eyes over to James who strolled in through the doors and over to us with his arms behind his back.

"Sorry to interrupt sir" James spoke bowing his head a little at him. "I was doing some investigating with the crash like you said and I found something" he ordered before bringing out a phone from his pocket to show him some pictures. "Before we left for LA that morning our fuel was on maximum, but as we were taking off it turns out that there was hardly anything in it. Also, one of the wings of the jet had been tampered with from behind, meaning that someone had to have snuck into the airline to do all this" James explained causing Dez and I to quickly hung our mouths low in utter shock.

"What!" Austin hissed getting annoyed by the second. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to keep his composure but that didn't work. "Find out who it was immediately, and gather up all of my hostesses and ask them if they saw anything and report back to me as soon as you can" Austin ordered with a hard and stern look on his face.

"Yes sir" James spoke before turning around to walk away.

I froze as James's words replayed over and over in my head. That was the last thing I wanted to hear in a place like this. "S-Someone wanted to kill you... the crash wasn't an accident?" I asked as panic began to rise inside me. Austin slowly turned around to face me. He cupped my face once again and pushed my hair back before speaking up. "A lot of people want me dead Ally I'm not surprised, but I don't want you to worry about this okay. Just don't think about it because I'm not going anywhere again, I'll be here with you always so you have nothing to worry about" he muttered, trying to reassure me before placing a kiss on my forehead. Since he lived a very dangerous life, I made sure to always expect the unexpected, but it was hard to most of the time when I knew that there were people who truly wanted him dead and out of this world. He was a very wealthy and powerful man so I wasn't surprised by the fact that many people wanted to take him down, but how could I be sure that nothing was really going to happen to him again after something as disastrous as a plane crash.

"I'll help James to track down who it was, but do you have any idea who it might be?" Dez asked crossing his arms above his chest.

"I wish I knew so I could kill the bastard myself" Austin replied clenching his jaw before turning around to face Dez. "Lets get back outside, I'm sure the burial has started" Austin sighed before wrapping his arm around my neck. I snaked my arm around his waist and the three of us strolled out the funeral hall. Even though he told me not to think about it or worry, I just couldn't help myself. I had just gotten him back and the last thing I wanted was to lose him again. I would do anything to stop that from happening.

~Several hours later.

Austin and I laid on the sofa in the living room mansion as we watched some TV. I ran my fingers through his hair as he laid his head on my bump. Being in each other's company like that almost made our time apart almost worth it.

I glanced over at Isabella who leaned on the kitchen door frame grinning over at us. I flashed her a smile before looking down at Austin as he closed his eyes whilst gently rubbing my stomach. To think that a month ago I was laying in the sofa alone crying each night and hoping for him to come back to me, and now that he had I wanted to keep it that way forever. Losing him again wasn't an option and I was prepared to protect him like he protected me, even if it meant that I was putting myself in great danger. A month might seem like only a short space of time, but to me it felt like an eternity.

I turned my attention back over to the TV to see the news anchors discussing about Austin before peering down at him to see him gawking at me with a sly smirk on his face. His return has not only caused a flood of surprises from people all over the world, it had also caused chaos and untrue rumors, with many people wondering how he could have still been alive after such a crash. He was a strong man, possibly the strongest person I had ever met, so it was no surprise to me that he managed to survive it, and despite all the chaos going on, he didn't seemed fazed by it at all. He remained calm and composed through it all and it took me a while to realize that it was all for my sake. He wanted me to forget about it and move on, he would've done anything to stop me from worrying about him and our future, but I could never stop myself.

I leaned down and pressed my lips onto his for a couple seconds before hearing the doorbell ring. Isabella quickly stepped out the kitchen and rushed over to the front door to open it and in came Mike alone with a look on his face I couldn't quite comprehend. He was dressed in a grey two-pieced suit which was quite tattered and shabby, which also puzzled me, considering that this was the first time I had seen him in this state. The light in the room had gone dark it felt like his heart had been ripped out as he focused his attention on Austin, who lifted his head of my stomach to meet his gaze. Suddenly there was an aura of grey around him. It was a mist that wouldn't rise and a state of misery he couldn't see himself through. It felt as if there was a giant hole in his heart and I began to feel a feeling that I never thought I would ever feel towards him. I began to feel pity.

I looked back at Austin as a scowl started to build up and take over his face. Without hesitation he grabbed hold of my hand and was about to lead me towards the direction of the flight of stairs but was of course stopped by Mike.

"I came all the way here, don't you dare walk away from me!" Mike spoke in a strict yet exhausted tone. It was almost as if he had tried to raise his voice but it didn't work.

Austin stopped dead in his tracks and sighed under his breath. Avoiding his Father's gaze, he turned to look down at me. He ran his hands down my cheek and placed a kiss on my forehead before speaking up. "Go wait for me upstairs, I'll be there soon" he spoke in a firm tone. Before I could open my mouth to utter a word he quickly cut me of before turning to face Isabella. "Isabella, take her upstairs" he ordered and she quickly nodded her head before walking over to me to lead me towards the flight of stairs. I knew that he didn't want me to witness what was to happen between him and his Father. He was very protective when it came to me and the last thing he wanted was for me to keep worrying about him yet again.

He fixated his gaze on me as I headed up the stairs with Isabella, before sighing to himself and sitting back on the sofa as Mike slowly made his way to sit opposite him. As Isabelle and I reached the top of the stairs, I pressed my index finger between my lips before peering down at them. I watched as Austin slowly picked up the cigar and lighter and lit it before running his hands through his hair as Mike looked on for a brief while not saying anything. Austin had experienced hell from his Father in the 28 years that he had been alive, but as they sat opposite each other in silence, it was the most peaceful I had ever seen them. I knew the emotional trauma to come, but for a split second it almost felt as if neither of them wanted to say a word, because they feared that if they did, it would then break into an argument.

After a couple minutes in total silence, Austin finally spoke up. "What are you doing here?" he questioned in a stern tone, blowing his cigar smoke into the air. "Now that I'm taking a break from the company shouldn't you be using this as an opportunity to have all things go your way and continue to erase every fucking thing that I've built for almost eight years" he hissed aggravatingly before rubbing his forehead.

"I see you're still as arrogant as the last time I saw you... only God knows how you survived that crash" Mike uttered, placing his arm above the seat. The peacefulness that they had shared not too long ago had started to quickly disappear and was then filled with the hatred and disgust that they felt towards each other.

Austin paused for a brief while before getting up and pacing up and down the living room. "I bet you prayed every night to him to make sure that I don't come back right?-

"There was no use praying" said Mike quickly cutting him off. "Even if you crashed I knew there was no way you'd leave that wife of yours all alone so I just hoped that you wouldn't come back". As the words slipped out of his mouth, I quickly spotted the look of anger and irritation evident on his face. Sometimes I wondered how a man can say such things to his only son and not feel an ounce of regret about it. Although Austin out-shined him in every way and was more successful than he ever was, letting his hatred and bitterness control his feelings towards his son was the wrong thing to do and only strained their toxic relationship even more.

Several seconds later, Mike began to laugh uncontrollably whilst picking up the bottle of alcohol on the table to take sip of it. It was then that I realized that he had truly lost it. "You think you could get your maid to grab me another one of these?" Mike snickered holding the finished bottle of alcohol in the air as Austin gazed down at him with a troubled look not saying anything. "You know what, No! you're the man, you make the rules, so what do you think huh? should I have another bottle?" Mike questioned before non-hesitantly throwing the bottle on the floor causing it to shatter everywhere, and I began to wonder if he had gotten drunk first before coming here.

"Stop it" Austin spoke quietly whilst clenching his fists tightly. "How dare you come into my house drunk outta your fucking mind?! are you trying to make a fool of yourself even more! what the hell did you come here for old man, why can't you and that witch just leave me alone so I can live my life in peace. What the hell did I ever do to you both to fucking embarrass me this way huh?!" Austin snapped before running his fingers through his hair once again to prevent himself from knocking anything over.

"What did you do?, I thought you were smart enough to ask a stupid question like that Austin" Mike uttered with a serious and blank expression. "You took every fucking thing away from me. I built that fucking company with my bare hands years ago and what did you do? you came and wiped me away as the rightful CEO. Handing the company over to you was the biggest mistake I ever made in my life apart from having you as a son. You've ruined this family with your selfishness and greed and-

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Austin yelled cutting him off. "This 'family' was already dead anyway and it was all because of you!... If I could burn down that fucking company I would if it would get you to shut up about it!. Ever since I was little you've always said the most important thing to you was that company, not once did you say you loved me or treat me like a son and you want to blame me for ruining this family?!. You can have the fucking company back if you want because I've got everything I've ever wanted. I have Ally and a daughter on the way and that's something you can never take away from me" he shouted in agony. "You're threatened by me because I've made more money than you and become more successful than you, right?... like I said you can have all of it because I don't care, you've already erased everything that I've ever worked for and its gonna take at least a year to get all those things back so if it makes you fucking happy, then take your company back because I quit" he spoke shocking me a little.

Mike sat back in his seat and ran his hands down his face as he listened to Austin yell at him even more. "You quit because you now have a wife and a kid on the way?... do you really think those things will keep you happy and satisfied forever? it doesn't matter how much you love that girl up there because it will eventually die out and then you'll come running back to the company again" Mike smirked, getting up from the sofa to face Austin.

"You see that's what I used to think after seeing you and Mimi's failed marriage, but Ally and I are nothing like you and your wife, now get out of my house!" Austin spoke whilst pointing his head over to the door.

"You want me to get out? then throw me out! you're the man, c'mon kick your old man out!" Mike yelled forcefully shoving Austin by the chest. Before Austin could respond, he quickly pulled out a gun from his pocket before handing it over to Austin and pointing to his head. "Or better yet why don't you just kill me huh, why don't you just kill me and put me out of my misery! its because of you that I'm like this Austin, you see what you've done to me" he yelled loudly going to press Austin's finger on the trigger, but before he could, Austin quickly wrestled around with him and threw him down onto the floor before stuffing the gun at the back of his inside pocket.. He stared down at him with a look of anger and pain for a brief moment before pulling out the gun to aim it at him causing me to quickly cover my mouth in shock.

"As much as I'd like to kill you for everything you've put me through... I can't, because you're still my Father even though it kills me to say" Austin uttered with tears filling up his eyes. He threw the gun on top of him and ran his fingers through my hair before turning around to walk towards his garden outside.

I watched as Austin slammed the door shut before turning my attention to Mike. He slowly lifted himself up the ground and grasped onto the gun tenderly. He felt a terrible weight on his shoulders and it was as if a giant boulder was laid on him and he couldn't straighten up or catch his breath entirely. Before I knew it a single tear slowly rolled down his cheek, which then lead to him sobbing into his hands. It was the first time I had ever seen him cry or show any emotion other than anger or disgust and it certainly took me by surprise. I knew Austin could hear his cry from outside, because he hung his head low and balled up his fists trying to contain everything in. Their relationship was very dysfunctional to say the least and it wasn't a normal relationship a son was supposed to have with his Father. They never did anything a son and Father should, but deep down, I knew that they both cared for each other in the most unlikeliest of ways.

Several minutes later, I strolled down the stairs and over to Mike who was still sobbing loudly into his hands. As I slowly approached him, I pulled out a handkerchief from my pocket and handed it over to him. He slowly removed his hands from his face and gazed up at me, surprised by my sudden actions.

"You are quite possibly the worse Father and human being I have ever met... but you're my Husband's father, and I know that he cares for you deep down even after you've treated him like shit. He cares for you, which means that I have to care for you too" I spoke as he slowly took the handkerchief from me. I gazed down at him for a couple more seconds before shifting my eyes away and turning around to walk out the garden to Austin.

As I stepped outside, the New York's winter breeze had quickly hit me and I quickly zipped up my cardigan before walking over to Austin who was sitting on one of the beach chairs. I slowly leaned down and wrapped my arms around him from behind whilst nestling my head into his shoulders and placing a kiss onto his lips. He reached up and placed his hand over mine before pushing his head back and relaxing to my touch. I looked up at his face to see tears rolling down his eyes and it felt like my heart had shattered into a million pieces as I hated to see him cry. I quickly wiped away his tears with my hand before holding onto him tightly.

"Its okay... its okay baby, everything's gonna be okay..." I whispered reassuringly knowing that he needed me now more than ever.

* * *

Hours later, it was 6 pm and Austin and I laid in our bedroom.

I placed my head on his chest as he rubbed my back gently whilst gazing down at me. After what had happened earlier today with his Dad, he had took some time getting over it and moving on. Usually when something like that to happen, he would force himself to forget about it, but not this time and I completely understood why. He needed to let out all of his pain and frustrations caused by the hands of the man he called his Father. He was labelled as a monster to his parents, they disowned him when he was only 16 years old and made his life a living hell ever since, but he still cared for them nonetheless. He was not only a good man, but he was a man that was willing to sacrifice everything for the people he truly cared about.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked gazing up into his eyes before inter-wining our hands together and placing it down on my bump.

He pushed a strand of hair out of my face and flashed his usual handsome and heart-warming smile down at me before speaking up. "A lot of things..." he whispered, using his other hand to cup my cheek. He paused for a brief moment to look up at the ceiling before turning his attention back to me once again. "You know that I love you right?" he asked and I briefly nodded before pushing myself up slightly to tower over him. "And you know that I will always protect you and April once she's born right?" he asked and I nodded my head again whilst gazing down into his eyes. "My family can be a handful and I don't want-

"Austin its okay" I chuckled grasping through his lips with my thumb. "I've been through a lot with your family too. Alexis is still in rehab and today was the first time I've seen your Dad break down. Before I met you, I used to think the Moon family were perfect, but nothing is really as it seems" I stated smiling down at him. He smiled back and held onto my waist before pulling me down into a heated and passionate kiss.

"You hungry?" he chuckled pulling away as he heard my belly rumble. "I'll go get us something to eat and you stay here,I'll be right back" he muttered placing a quick kiss on my lips and on my stomach before getting up from the bed and walking towards the door. As he twisted the door knob he turned around to wink at me, causing me to grin widely. He stared at me for a couple more seconds before walking out the door and closing it behind him. Seeing that smile on his face was the best thing I could've ever asked for. It was like a drug that I was instantly hooked on.

Continuing to grin more to myself, I slowly pushed myself out of bed whilst holding onto my stomach gently. I took a deep breath and was about to stroll over towards the bathroom but stopped as I felt a popping sensation in my stomach, which was immediately followed by an immediate gush of very warm fluid that soaked through my pants. I gasped to myself as I started to realize that my water had broke, which also caused me to groan loudly in pain. I fell onto the floor panting heavily whilst screaming Austin's name and grasping onto my stomach. I had imagined this day over and over in my head, and now that the time had finally come I couldn't help but feel so nervous.

Within a split second later, Austin came barging through the doors with his eyes widening as he saw me panting heavily on the floor. "Baby, m-my water broke" I groaned and he quickly rushed over to me. He quickly rushed over to me to pick me up bridal style before rushing out the door in panic.

"Look at me baby... just breathe okay, breathe" he spoke, rushing down the stairs. "Its gonna be okay, I promise" he said reassuringly as he ran down the stairs and towards the front door with Isabella following from behind. He opened up the backseat to one of his cars and placed me inside before rushing over to the driver's seat and starting the car. "Isabella, please make sure she's breathing every second, we'll be at the hospital soon baby" he said turning to look back at me once more before speeding out the compound.

As he drove quickly down the road, I squeezed onto Isabelle's hand whilst groaning loudly as the baby continued to kick. Although I felt the upmost of pain, I knew that it was about to get much worse.

~An hour later.

I squeezed onto Austin's hands tightly as he watched me scream with the support of the Doctor and nurse as I tried to push the baby out. I knew he hated seeing me in so much pain by the look on his face, but it would all be worth it in the end. Although I was in a lot of pain and wasn't sure how long I could take it anymore, I couldn't wait till we finally hold our daughter in our arms and promise her to love her forever and always be there for her. For Austin, I knew that having a kid was all he's ever wanted due to how his Parents had failed to raise him.

"Argh!" I screamed gripping onto his hand tighter. I had never experienced so much pain in my life and wasn't sure if I could cope any longer.

"You're doing great baby, you're almost there" Austin muttered staring down at me whilst gently pushing my hair back. For a slight moment I felt calm and relaxed by his gentle touch and considerate words. It was unbelievable how he could make me feel like that even during child, which was one of the things I loved so much about him

"I love you..." I whispered, rapidly breathing in and out.

"I love you more baby, I love you so much" he whispered back before kissing the back of my hand for support. "Its gonna be over soon I promise" he said before leaning down to place a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm gonna need you to push again, Mrs Moon" said the Doctor.

I turned my attention back to him and shut my eyes before doing as told. I pushed harder, letting out a loud yelp as sweat started to drip down my forehead to my mouth. It was as if the muscles inside were slowly twisting harder and harder until it became almost unbearable, making it to slowly subside. After a while, I started to slowly surrender to the pain and it was more bearable as I felt as if I was getting caught in the undertow of a wave. I started to breathe rapidly once again praying for the pain to come to an end whilst holding onto Austin's hands tightly for support. I had made sure to previously prepare myself for child birth, but this was unlike anything I had expected. Finding some strength in me, I slowly turned my head to look over at Austin as words began to come out of his mouth, but I couldn't seem to understand him. Maybe it was because everything going on in the room was making me dizzy and all I wanted was to push the baby out, so I kept on pushing and pushing as hard as I could until I felt a strange feeling and looked down to see the Doctor bringing out a crying April between my legs.

Tears began t stream down my eyes as I listened to her cry. After a very long and tiring nine months, she was finally here and I couldn't be more happier and thrilled at the feeling.

I turned to glance over at Austin who had the biggest smile on his face as the Doctor slowly handed April over to him. "I love you so much" he muttered down at her and I couldn't help but cry even more. "You wanna see your mom?"he asked with tears filling up in his eyes. He smiled over at me and leaned down to place a kiss on my lips before gently and carefully placing April in my arms.

I gazed down at her astonishingly not believing that we had made something so beautiful and precious. "S-She's so beautiful" I cried before looking up at Austin. A tear rolled down his cheek as he sat besides me. He leaned down and placed a kiss on April's forehead before turning his attention back to me. "You both are the best thing to ever happen to me, I promise to protect you both forever..." he spoke before leaning down to place a kiss on my lips once again.

I placed my head back on my pillow tiredly as I watched Austin hold and whisper sweet things to her, and promise her things that his parents never promised them. From then on, I knew that he was going to be a great Father. After everything we had been through for then almost four years, this was truly the happiest day of both out lives, and having out little girl was truly the best thing to ever happen to us.

* * *

 _ **AWW OMG April is now born. That was such a sweet ending.**_

 _ **So I want to thank you guys for everything so far. After posting the Author's note, I had comments saying how this was the best story some of y'all have ever read and y'all don't know how that makes me feel and how much it motivates me to keep writing, so thank you for all your support. There are still more chapters left, but this story is slowly coming to an end, which will be hard for me to write since this is literally the first story I've ever written. Anyway, if you enjoyed the chapter and can't wait for the next, don't forget to review and let me know what you thought of it.**_


	57. Chapter 57

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

Another year had passed making it four years since I first met him. He had gone from being a ruthless and dangerous man to a loving Husband and caring Father to our little girl and nobody could simply believe it. Ever since we became heavily involved in each other's lives we've faced many obstacles, some that almost put a strain in our relationship and some that I never thought we would ever recover from, but we managed to. Nobody thought that we would last as long as we had considering our differences, but the type of love that we had wasn't just a love where you can easily fall out from it, it was a type of love where we needed and couldn't live without each other. This year was no different to all the other previous years, but all that mattered was that we still had each other and was now a family.

The Day was March 5th, 2016 and we were all getting ready for Trent's and Keira's wedding which was to be held outside later on.

I stared down at April who laid fast asleep in my mom's arms and I couldn't help but smile. A couple years ago, I never really saw the point of having kids seeing as I thought I couldn't, but ever since I gave birth to her four months ago she had brought Austin and I so much joy and happiness. I gently caressed her small hands into mine before leaning down to place a kiss on them. He was an amazing Father and he loved and protected the both of us each and every day in anyway he could.

I smiled up at my mom before turning to look at Keira who finished the last of her make-up touches with the help of the bridesmaids and stylist. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror with a big smile on my face causing me to grin widely. I slowly stood up from the seat besides my mom and walked over to help straighten her long, white floral wedding dress. She spun around to look down at me and I could almost see the tears starting to sprinkle onto her eyes. She turned to look at herself back in the mirror and with an emotional and surreal tone she spoke up. "I never thought that I'd be getting married to that idiot" she laughed causing me to do the same. After everything her and Trent had been through since High School, it truly was a miracle that they were not getting married to each other. I glanced over the door at Isabella who strolled in to whisper something to my mom before turning my attention back to Keira. "I never thought that I'll get married at all" she smiled continuing to stare at herself in the mirror.

I smiled up at her before sitting her back down on the chair to fix her hair for her. "I've been trying to contact Trent's Parents but they're not picking up, I can't believe they're really going to miss his wedding" I groaned whilst kissing my teeth along the way.

"His mom's not coming... Trent told me they had an argument because she thought that he was wasting his life by getting married at 22 to me, and his Dad doesn't like the fact that he's getting married to... 'someone who's a different color to him'" she sighed, lowering her head slightly. I rolled my eyes and sighed under my breath before slowly lifting Keira's head back up and telling her not to worry about what they think. Ever since Trent's Parents divorced when he was only eight years old, the relationship that he had with the both of them was simply disastrous, especially for him since he's had to care for himself from a young age due to both of their selfish ways.

"I love him so much Ally, I just wish that they could see that" she whispered lightly.

"Trent is my best friend and I know that today, his parents are the last thing on his mind. He's about to get married to you and nothing can ruin that. He's gonna be so happy once he sees how beautiful you look" I muttered causing a smile to slowly creep up on her lips.

I finished doing up her hair before turning to glance up at the TV screen at the news. Just like last week, one of the members of Austin's board of directors; Justin Chung had been mysteriously murdered, which had caused an uproar with the company and reporters everywhere. Of course Austin and all his workers had been doing their best to find out what had happened to him, but seeing as it only happened last week, they simply had no luck. I crossed my arms and sighed as I watched the news anchors discuss about Austin and the safety of the people in the 'Strattmon Inc' cooperation's. Haven heard enough, I quickly picked up the remote to change to a different channel before turning to look back at the others.

I watched as my mom placed a kiss on April's forehead before getting up to slowly walk over to Keira with her still in her arms. "Oh if only your Father could see you now... you be good to Trent okay, he's giving up and sacrificed everything just to make this day happen especially for you and to make you happy, he maybe younger than you but he's a real man who also loves you, always remember that Keira" my mom uttered, using one of her hand to gently stroke Keira's cheek. "Him being younger than me doesn't bother me anymore mom, he's my Husband and the soon to be Father of my-" realizing what she had just blurted out, she quickly covered her mouth with her hands causing everyone in the room to gasp in shock.

"Honey, you're pregnant? does Trent know?" my mom questioned grinning widely to herself.

"I just found out I'm four weeks yesterday, I was planning to keep it as a surprise from you guys long enough, and he doesn't know yet I'm gonna tell him later on, I just... I just don't know if he's ready to have a kid yet" she muttered whilst fiddling around with her fingers. I chuckled to myself and placed my hand on her shoulder before speaking up. "He's going to be thrilled Keira, congratulations I'm so happy for you" I squealed pulling her into a tight hug.

I heard a knock on the door and I slowly pulled away from the hug to see Austin slowly walking inside the room and shutting the door behind him and I couldn't help but smile widely at his adoring presence. I noticed all of the bridesmaids begin to squeal and gawk over the sight of him quietly to themselves, but I chose to ignore it as it was something I was quite used to. He slipped his hands inside his pockets and smirked over at me and I playfully rolled my eyes before walking over to him. As I approached him, I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer and he snaked his arms around my waist, leaning down to place a kiss on my lips. These past four months were truly a blessing for me, because seeing him so happy was all I ever really needed, and seeing how much he treasured April made me overjoyed with happiness. Several months ago, I wasn't even sure if he was alive, but that particular moment almost made everything worth it.

"Where's my baby girl?" he asked and my mom quickly walked over to hand April over to him. I grinned as he gently rocked her in his arms before placing a sweet kiss on her forehead. "She certainly is a deep sleeper, I hope she wasn't giving you a hard time while I was helping Trent with something" he chuckled lifting his head back up to look at me.

"She slept through the car ride here, I thought she would've woke up crying to ask where her Daddy is" I said, running my fingers down his cheek. He placed his hand over mine and kissed it whilst piercing into my eyes. "I wish she slept this much at night" I groaned playfully causing him to chuckle lightly. He leaned down to place a kiss on my lips once again and I rested my head on his bicep as I watched him slowly and gently rock April. She truly was our greatest treasure.

"Is Dez gonna be here sooner, or is he not coming because he found out I invited Trish to the wedding?" I asked, staring down at April.

Austin pulled out his phone to show me all of the missed calls he had left Dez before sighing to himself. "She did have an affair and try to take his Daughter away from him, but he should be here soon I hope. I wonder why he isn't answering any of my calls" he said stuffing his phone back inside his pocket.

"Have you found out anything about what happened to Justin?" I asked raising my head to slowly look up at him.

He sighed silently under his breath before pulling me aside towards the door so no one could hear. "Who ever killed him is smart because they didn't leave any clues behind in his house. I've lost six people that work for me in the past three years. Till this day I still don't know who killed Duncan, my three bodyguards and pilot lost their lives due to the plane crash, and now a man that I hired to be head of my Board of Directors when I became CEO eight years ago is now dead" he sighed whilst hanging his head low. I looked back to see if anyone was listening in on our conversation before turning my attention back to him. "Don't you dare say any of that was your fault because it wasn't... there's somebody behind all this, I can feel it, so please baby... you know I hate seeing you blame yourself every time something like this happens" I whispered whilst gently rubbing his arm.

He stared down at me for a brief while before speaking up. "I know you do baby, and I'm sorry but until I found out who is behind all this, I have no one to blame but me" he muttered cupping my cheek with his large hands. "Just don't worry about any of it okay, I've got it all under control. You and April are still my main priority... I love you" he whispered and I smiled up at him gracefully. "I love you more" I chuckled as he stared deep into my eyes.

"Is everything ready Austin, we'll be out soon" my mom questioned as I slowly took April of him.

"Everything's ready Penny, Trent should be waiting for his bride to arrive now" he said glancing down at his watch before turning to smile over at Keira. "You look beautiful Keira, Trent is a lucky guy" he said as she smiled and thanked him.

He smiled and nodded his head at all of the bridesmaids before turning to look back down at me. "I'll see you out soon" he whispered before placing a kiss on me and April and turning to walk out the door. I smiled to myself as I watched him exit the door whilst gently rubbing April's back. "You really are so lucky Ally" one of the bridesmaids uttered causing the others to quickly agree.

"We'll head out first" I uttered over at Keira and my mom, whilst holding onto April tightly before turning to walk out the door as Isabella and the bridesmaids followed along. We strolled over to where the ceremony was being held to see everyone already seated on their seats. I spotted Austin sitting in the front row and I smiled to myself before rushing over to him, making sure to greet several people along the way. As I sat down besides him he leaned over to place a kiss on my cheek before taking April of me. I smiled back at the people who congratulated us on how beautiful she was before looking up at Trent as he fixed his bow tie nervously before letting out a deep breath. He turned to look over at me and I flashed him a hopeful and sweet smile, causing whatever he was thinking about to quickly fade away. We mouthed 'I love you's' to each other, and even though he looked incredibly happy, I could still tell that he wanted his Parents to be here more than anything. They were very closed minded and judgmental people, so it was no surprise they would be furious after the news of Trent and Keira's engagement.

Moments later, my eyes narrowed over to Trish who walked over and took her seat with Ava. She sat her down on her lap and placed a kiss on her cheek before catching my gaze. I smiled at her and she quickly smiled back before turning her attention back to Ava who whispered something in her ear. Even though she did a lot of mistakes which had caused her marriage with Dez to end, Trish was a good person with an incredibly good heart, and although Ava meant everything to Dez, she meant just as much to Trish.

I looked back at Austin to see him rolling his eyes at Trish before turning my head back around to see Keira slowly walking over to the altar with my mom accompanying her. As she looked up and saw Trent, she covered her mouth, but that didn't stop the tears from pouring down her eyes. I looked back at Trent as he shook his head trying to hold in his own tears, but that didn't work to as within a split second later, he started to cry, whilst also making sure to cover his face with his hand. For the nine years they had known each other, they had gone from hating each other's guts to being completely head over heels in love with each other. All the struggles, heartbreak and pain that they had gone through for almost a decade couldn't compare to how they felt at that very moment as Keira walked down the aisle with her eyes not leaving him.

I reached up to my eye to quickly wipe the tear away as Austin and I slowly interlocked our hands and watched as my mom gave Keira one last hug before going to take a seat beside me. Everyone had began to clap and cheer as Keira and Trent quickly embraced each other in a heated and passionate kiss. They pulled away moments later to face the priest whilst laughing uncontrollably to themselves. I couldn't be more happier for them at that very moment.

The ceremony went on for another 15-20 minutes with Trent and Keira saying their vows and 'I do's'. As they priest declared them now husband and wife, everyone stood up to clap and cheer once again as they kissed passionately. After a short while later, Trent pulled away to pick Keira up bridal style to head off down the aisle, but their expressions quickly dropped as they looked further on which left me a little puzzled. "Thank you all for coming today, if you all could please go wait for us at the reception, my wife and I will be there soon" Trent spoke slowly putting Keira down and everyone began to stand up and walk towards where the reception was being held.

I furrowed my eyebrows before turning my head around and what I saw next left me in shock. There was Alexis sited in the back seat with her arms joined together as she gazed over at all of us with an unfamiliar smirk on her face. She stood up and began to slowly walk over to us, leaving a brief silence in the air. She was dressed in a red blazer, red skirt and high six-inch heel with some dark shades to cover up her eyes. Her long blonde platinum hair from before was now cut into a short bob style. As she approached us, she slowly reached up and took of her shades, properly revealing her face. The last time that I saw her was six months ago before she had checked herself into rehab, and I couldn't be more happier to see her smiling again. Without hesitation, I quickly got up from my seat and threw my arms around her as everyone continued to remain silent. She hugged me back tighter before pulling away several seconds later to smile down at me. It was as if she had gotten more beautiful, and the longer she held that smile on her face, it made me realize that she had finally found peace in herself.

"I-I didn't know you were coming back" I gasped snaking my arms around her waist. Considering our last meeting with each other didn't go so well, with her thinking that Austin had died from the crash, I couldn't be more thrilled to see her. She didn't say anything, but instead she continued to smile. This wasn't a fake smile in which she had forced herself to do before, it was a genuine smile full of hope, peace and freedom. I never thought that I would see such a smile on her face again.

I looked back at Austin as he stared up at her with a blank expression before turning my attention to Trent and Keira as they continued to stare at her in complete shock. After a while of silence, Alexis cleared her throat before finally speaking up. "I heard that you two were getting married today... congratulations" she said.

"Thank you..." Trent replied in an almost awkward tone causing her to chuckle.

Alexis turned her attention to Keira, who nuzzled up closer to Trent whilst avoiding her gaze. Considering the history between these three, it truly was awkward watching it all. "I checked myself out of rehab a couple days ago after a long six months to myself" said Alexis, turning to glance down at her brother, who she had assumed dead just last year. "I don't regret going to that place because its helped me to see just how selfish and immature I was being, so Trent... I would like to apologize for everything that I've done and trying to split you two before... Keira, I'd also like to apologize for the way I acted when you and Trent returned back to New York last year, I disrespected you a whole lot so I hope that you both can forgive me for my unreasonable actions" she uttered placing her arms behind her back. Trent gazed at Alexis for a brief while, almost as if he was remembering their history together. A smile began to appear on his lips as he nodded his head briefly at her.

Alexis flashed him a wide grin, exposing all of her perfect white teeth, before looking back at Keira who held an unsure and bewildered look on her face. "I've decided to bring back my make-up company that I closed down last year and open a new clothing line... and I want you Keira to be the CEO of my new company" she smirked leaving her in shock.

"You want me to be head of your company?" Keira questioned not believing a word she said.

"Apart from Trish De La Rosa, you're the best fashion designer in New York aren't you?, isn't this your blazer you designed in January?" she asked pointing down to her red blazer. "I want this company to be elevated into something big for everyone and I need your help, you don't have to agree but I'd prefer it if you accept my offer" she said before holding out her hand for her to shake. Keira stared down at her hand for a brief moment. She gaped up at Trent who sent her a wink before looking back at Alexis and shaking her hand. "Alright I'll help you out, but just so you know we're still not friends, barbie doll" Keira said before flashing her a wide grin. Alexis grinned back and finished shaking her hand before turning to look back at Trent who nodded his head at her once more before taking Keira's hand and leading her down the aisle. She watched as they strolled away whilst nuzzled up closer together before turning to look back at Austin and I.

"Is that April?" she asked smiling over at her as Austin held her in his arms and I quickly nodded, still not believing how much she had changed. Her poise, sophistication and attitude all made it seem as if she was a new person. She was no longer a child but simply a woman.

Her smile started to slowly disappear as Austin stood up and handed April to me before turning to face her. When she had agreed to marry Carter last year, he had lost all hope and faith in her, which had also caused his distance and arrogance towards her, therefore driving the two siblings apart. I was scared that he Austin was truly beginning to hate his little sister, but as he stared down at her with a small smile on his face, I thought otherwise. Alexis smiled back up at him as he slowly lifted his hand up to cup her cheek.

"You've changed" he muttered whilst staring down at her deeply. "I'm proud of you" he smiled as tears began to appear in her eyes.

"I thought that I would never see you again" she spoke with her voice cracking on every word. Austin cupped the back of her head before quickly pulling her into his arms. I watched as they hugged for what seemed like forever with neither of them wanting to let go. It truly was a long time coming, considering everything that occurred with the Moon family last year. She was back in his life, and he couldn't be more happier.

* * *

Hours later, it was 5:30 pm and Austin, April, Isabella and I arrived back to the mansion.

"Should we invite Alexis to dinner tonight?" I asked as we stepped out the Limo. Austin was about to speak up but was quickly interrupted by one of his bodyguards walking up to him. "Mr Moon, Mrs Moon welcome back" he said bowing his head a little at us. "Sir, Mr Worthy is inside waiting" he informed before turning to walk away. Austin scrunched up his face in confusion as to why he was waiting inside the mansion seeing as he hadn't showed up to Trent and Keira's wedding. I knew that it was partly because he didn't want to see Trish, but the other part of me made me think that he was suffering from something, which made me incredibly worried for him.

Austin placed his hand on my waist as we strolled towards the mansion. I could tell that he was annoyed which made me wonder what was going to happen. As we stepped inside, we headed over to the living room to see Dez walking around the room whilst blowing onto a cigarette. As he turned around to face us, his face quickly lit up and without hesitation, he quickly rushed over to us.

"Put that shit away man, don't fucking smoke near my little girl ever again" Austin said before taking her of me and ordering for Isabella to take her upstairs.

"Calm down man its just a cigarette, you're acting like you've never smoked before too" Dez chuckled putting the cigarette away, but instead of laughing it off, Austin remained stone cold with a scowl on heavy scowl plastered on his face which left Dez utterly confused. "Didn't you get the 12 missed calls I left you? and why the fuck were you over here when you promised you'll show up at Trent and Keira's wedding. Is it because of Trish? when are you gonna get the fuck over it Dez! Yes she had an affair, but I'm starting to think that she loves Ava more than you do, you fought to get her back but when do you ever spend time with your little girl anymore huh?!" Austin snapped placing his hand on his hips. I watched as Dez lowered as his head as Austin continued to yell at him and I couldn't help but feel pity.

"Austin, baby calm down" I whispered rubbing his back gently and he breathed in and out trying his best to do as told. I gazed up at him deeply before turning to look at Dez who held an indescribable look on his face. "Dez are you okay? is something going on?... you know you can tell us if something's wrong, we're here for you" I smiled reassuringly causing him to smile back. He shook his head to let me know that he was okay and that nothing was in fact wrong, but I wasn't buying it one little bit.

After a moment of silence, Dez sighed to himself before going to speak up. "Listen Austin, I'm sorry for not answering any of your calls because I've been doing a lot of thinking. You're right I didn't wanna see Trish because I knew it'll mess with my head even more, even if she was with my Daughter" he explained.

Austin rubbed his eyes together as the two of us walked over to the sofa to take a seat hand in hand with Dez following from behind. As he sat opposite us, he leaned back in his seat looking to be in deep thought about something which only left me more and more worried by the second.

"What the fuck is going on Dez? you're acting strange" Austin questioned placing his arm above my head on the sofa.

"Ever since Justin was announced dead, I haven't been feeling too great. Him and I were close friends, not just business partners and it pisses me off to know that who ever killed him is still out there somewhere" he stated whilst hanging his head low. "I've sent more police team to look in on the murder just like you said but they haven't found anything yet" he explained.

I looked back at Austin as he stared of into space and clenched his jaw tightly and I could tell that he was thinking about Justin as well as all of the other people he had lost in just three years. The same person that had killed Duncan and had sabotaged his jet had also probably killed Justin, meaning that their main intention was to kill Austin, and I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't extremely scared and frightened of what was to possibly happen. I had just gotten him back after a tragic plane crash months ago and I simply couldn't bear the thought of losing him again. Part of me wanted to find out for myself who this person really is, but knowing Austin, he would definitely furious if I mingled in on something that he was trying to protect me from.

"I promise that I'll find who ever kill Justin but you don't need to stress yourself out because of that. You're almost 30 years old, I've known you for 13 years now and seeing you like this is not something I wanna see again" he sighed, rubbing his head frustratingly. "Are you forgetting how miserable you were before. You were homeless on the streets for 2 years after your Parents died and I took you in and helped you turn your life around-

"You know maybe you shouldn't have" Dez sighed quickly cutting him off.

"What are you talking about?" Austin questioned with an extremely puzzled look on his face.

Dez ran his fingers through his hair and let out a deep breath before speaking up again. "Maybe you shouldn't have found me and took me on all those business trips with you and turned my life around from dirt poor. I would rather have died hungry in this streets than live this life. Everywhere I go people are always looking for something from me, all the money, all the power and importance... it doesn't mean anything. Its just something people put up to make themselves stand out more when they're really just like everybody else. I can't walk out in public anymore without being harassed by people. I never thought that I would smoke in my life but I do it to stop me from killing myself, you don't understand how I feel" Dez stated before diverting his gaze elsewhere.

Austin leaned back on the sofa and gazed across from him like he had lost his damn mind. "I don't understand how you feel are you fucking kidding me?!" He snapped again causing me to jump a little. "I don't know how you feel?! I have it worse than you. I've had no privacy all my life, I was born into this crap. You know what maybe I should've just left you there to die, would that have really made you happy huh?!... I thought you everything there was to know about business, I bought you your first mansion and made your into a millionaire. I gave you everything because you were like the big brother that I had never had and that's how you fucking thank me?" he hissed rolling his eyes away from.

"I...I'm sorry man... I just got carried away there for a little bit" Dez muttered quietly and the three of us sat in silence for several minutes. The only thing you could hear was the sound of the clock ticking and the heavy breathing of Austin. You could almost feel the heavy tension growing in the room by each second.

After a while, Austin let out a deep sigh before running his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry too man, I might have overreacted a little" he apologized causing Dez to smile, but after a couple seconds his smile started to disappear more than I expected it to.

"You know I never told you this but before my Parents died in a fire 15 years ago, my Father told me to never trust anyone. He told me that he could've made a name for himself if it wasn't for a couple of greedy and selfish people who got in his way, so he ended up marrying my mom and they ended up being dirt poor and having me... what a life he lived right" Dez explained with an expression I couldn't quite capture. "He told me to be a man and do whatever it takes to succeed in life, and after he died I gave up all hope for that ever happening... but that night when you walked up to me in the rain and placed an umbrella over my head, I saw that hope that my Dad was talking about... but at the end of the day hope is just for suckers right, nothing good ever comes from it and nothing good will ever come from it. Hope is nothing but a word filled with selfishness and greediness that people hold on for her so they won't have to feel so alone". As the last words rolled out his mouth Austin looked at each other speechless and lost for words at all what he had just said.

I was about to speak up but stopped as Dez pulled out another cigarette and lighter from his pocket and lit it before slowly getting up from his seat. "After a couple years I realized that my old man was crazy after all, but he didn't deserve to die. People like him lost... he lost his entire life on everything that he ever cared about, but people like you win without even trying... not anymore" he whispered the last bit whilst gazing over at Austin intensely.

Austin gazed back at him confused and bewildered and was about to speak up but was cut off by a knock on the door."I'll get it" I said clearing my throat, before rushing over to the door. I turned back to look at Austin and Dez who continued staring at each other, before slowly opening the door to see several Policemen stood outside. I stared up at them puzzled at what they could be doing here before looking back at Austin who stood up from the sofa to walk over to me. "Good evening Mrs Moon" one of the policemen uttered before walking inside the mansion as the others followed from behind.

"What's going on here?" Austin asked slipping his hands into his pockets before signalling for me to come over to him.

I quickly rushed over to Austin and hugged his waist tightly before looking back at Dez who sat back on the sofa with a smirk on his face. Before I knew it, the policeman quickly uttered something causing my jaw to drop to the ground.

"Mr Moon, you're under arrest for the murder of Mr Justin Chung, you're gonna have to come down with us for questions".

"What!" Austin and I snapped in unison. My heart started to beat quickly and as I turned my head to look back at Dez it all started to make sense. "Mr Chung had been with me for eight years, you're all crazy barging into my mansion and declaring that, I could have all of you fired by tomorrow if you don't get out right this minute!" Austin yelled and I squeezed onto his waist tightly as my breathing began to rapidly increase. "We did some investigations on Mr Chung's mansion where he was murdered and we found some evidence that you were involved in the murder Mr Moon, so please come with us".

Austin ran his fingers through his hair and hid me from behind him so that I couldn't see how furious he was getting. "Do you know who the fuck I am? I told you that I didn't have anything to do with Mr Chung's murder so get out or I'll-" he stopped mid sentence to look back at Dez who crossed his legs together and leaned back on the sofa whilst smirking over at him. "It was you..." Austin whispered as he began to get angrier by the second. "You framed me! You backstabbing motherfucker I'll kill you!" Austin yelled rushing over to charge over to him but before he could get closer, he was quickly stopped and held down to the floor by the policemen who quickly handcuffed his hands behind his back.

"No... No..." I whispered to myself whilst starting to panic. I couldn't have Austin taken away from me yet again so without thinking, I quickly rushed inside the kitchen and pulled out a silver pistol from one of the cupboard he hid his guns before rushing back out. As I aimed it over at them, they all brought out their guns to aim it back at me but I wasn't scared. I was ready to do the unthinkable to make sure that I don't have a repeat of what happened last time.

"You all know that my husband didn't kill anybody so let him go... let him go or else" I choked up as my hands began to tremble.

"Ally..." Austin sighed whilst breathing in and out. "Ally baby, put down the gun... I'll go with them and get all this cleared up okay, I promised that I'll be back just please put the gun down, I don't want you to do something you'll regret, please baby" he pleaded. I gazed over at him as tears started to sprinkle onto my eyes. "NO! they're gonna take you away and its all your fault!" I yelled before turning my head to look at Dez. "How could you do this to a man who gave you everything you have! HOW COULD YOU!" I screamed as tears started to stream down my face.

"Mrs Moon, I'm gonna ask you to please put the gun down" one of the other policemen spoke slowly walking up to me.

"Don't go near her!" Austin snapped stopping him. "If you come near her I'll kill you" he spoke before turning his attention to me. "Ally listen me, everything will be okay, this is just a misunderstanding, I have the power to get all this cleared up before you know it okay so please put down the gun for me" he pleaded once again, and by the simple tone of his voice I found myself slowly lowering the gun.

I watched as the policeman dragged him up back to his feet and forcefully lead him towards the front door, and I could tell how he was trying to keep calm when all he wanted to do was explode. "Ally look at me" Austin spoke turning his head back to face me. "Please don't cry, I'll be back before you know it" he said before turning his head to have one long look at Dez. Without saying anything else, the policemen quickly lead him out the door as I stood there in shock at what had just happened. My eyes slowly diverted to Dez who stood up from the sofa to slowly walk over to me.

"I always win Ally..." he muttered stopping dead in his tracks.

I stared over at him in distraught before rushing out the front door. I yelled Austin's name but before I could get to him, they had shoved him inside the car. I banged hard on the window and tried to look for anything to break the glass open, but I was unfortunately to slow and within a split second later they had quickly started up the car and drove out the mansion before I could tell one of the bodyguards to lock the gate.

My biggest fear of him being taken away from me had happened yet again, but this time it was all because of someone who I least expected.

* * *

 _ **Wow that was pretty intense. I didn't even see that coming and I wrote the chapter. Who would've ever thought that the closest people to you could end up being your enemy and stabbing you in the back...**_

 _ **If you enjoyed this chapter as well as the ending, please don't forget to review and let me know what you thought of it.**_


	58. Chapter 58

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

The week that came after the incident was long and dreadful. The city and the whole world had erupted at the news of Austin supposedly murdering the head of his board of directors; Justin Chung. Everybody who loved and respected him had all ran and turned their backs away from him all in the space of seven days. Even some of the people who worked for him wanted nothing more to do with him and it just wasn't fair. Austin was one of the most well-respected men in New York city and he had the power to do anything he wanted at any time, but somehow nobody believed that he was innocent and all this was simply because of one man. A man that he rescued and did everything for, a man that he saw as an older brother and a man that he would've died for. That man was nothing but a traitor, a backstabber, and it kills me to even mention his name till this day.

I strolled inside the New York City courtroom before looking ahead to see the judge questioning Austin as he sat besides his lawyer with many policemen surrounding the courtroom. Even though it was obvious that Dez was the one who murdered Justin Chung and framed Austin for it., Austin had refused to breathe a word about it to anyone. This was a man who would've simply killed anyone for double crossing him, but he refused to do anything about Dez, and I could tell that it was because he still loved and cared for him, despite all what he had put him through for the past week.

As I quickly approached the front of the court room, Austin slowly turned his head back and his face quickly lit up at the sight of me. Due to the questioning and investigations, he had rarely been at home, leaving me to miss him and wishing that all this could go away. He stood up and was about to pull me into a hug but before he could, he was quickly stopped by one of the policemen who quickly separated us.

"Mr Moon, if you would please sit back down, you too Mrs Moon" the Judge ordered pointing to the seat far beside Austin and his lawyer. I looked back at the judge with an annoyed expression before looking back at Austin who clenched his jaw tightly and balled up his fists, almost as if he was trying to contain his anger. As he let out a deep sigh and sat back down on his seat, I glanced at all the policemen who stood gazing over at us before making my way to take a seat.

The judge had continued speaking about the murder accusation, but our attentions were focused on each other. He leaned back on his seat and winked at me and I grinned whilst placing my cheek in my hand and gazing deeply over at him. "Is April okay?" he mouthed over to me and I quickly nodded. Within a couple seconds later, my smile began to slowly fade away as I noticed the extremely tired look on his face. The questioning and investigations on the case each day was incredibly overbearing and exhausting for the both of us, but he still managed to keep a brave face through it all. "I love you" he mouthed flashing me his usual handsome smile and a smile began to spread across my face once again. We continued to stare at each other, ignoring the fact that we were in a courtroom being questioned about the murder that he didn't commit, till we were briefly interrupted and pushed back into the reality that we dreaded to come back from.

"Mr Moon, you are at a big crisis here. All the evidence of Mr Chung's murder leads back to you, you could be looking at a high 20 year jail sentence" the judge stated causing my heart to beat rapidly.

I watched as Austin leaned back in his seat whilst staring of into the distance with a furious expression. It was almost as if he was tired of explaining himself each time. "Judge Ronan, I can assure you that my client Mr Moon didn't commit such a crime. Mr Chung had worked for him for years, the assumption is invalid and-

"Then do you have any idea who did, Mr McKain?" the judge questioned quickly cutting Austin's lawyer of.

Austin looked back at me and sighed before speaking up. "On the night of Mr Chung's murder, I was at home with my wife and Daughter. I was framed. I don't know who killed him but it certainly wasn't me. Look I'm tired of all this we both know that I'm innocent so just tell me the bail money and we can get this over with... I wanna be back home regularly with my wife and Daughter again" he stated placing his hand on his chest whilst staring up at the judge intensely. "You certainly are a despicable man Austin Moon" the judge scoffed causing a brief silence to linger around the room. "You are exactly like your Father, you both use money to get out of any situation but I can assure you that its not gonna work this time. I know you killed that man so own up now before it'll be too late for you" he spoke with a stern and firm tone.

I hung my mouth low and gazed up at the judge in disbelief before looking back at Austin as his face started to grow more and more with rage. If I didn't know any better, I would've guessed that the judge was bribed by Dez with the way he was acting and I just wasn't gonna sit back and listen any further. "This is extremely bias and unfair!" I spoke shooting up from my seat whilst banging my fists down on the table. "You know that my husband didn't kill anybody, I know you do. I know that you're one of the people who's always wanted to see him fall but he wasn't the one who committed the murder" I snapped not able to take it anymore. I so badly wanted to him know who the real murderer was, but I know that if I did, Austin wouldn't be too pleased, so instead I shut my eyes and breathed out rapidly trying so desperately to hold it back even though it killed me too.

"Mrs Moon please settle down, this isn't your place to speak. Be quiet or you'll be thrown out-

"You watch the way you speak to my wife old man" Austin spoke quickly cutting him off. "Raise your voice at her or disrespect her in front of me one more time and you're not gonna like the person I turn into, Ronan" he threatened in a low and deep voice. For a split second, I could almost see the fear strike up on the Judge's face at Austin's threats, but it quickly disappeared and was then replaced with his usual stern look.

I turned to smile over at Austin and he quickly smiled back before turning his attention back to the judge who sat in silence for several more seconds before speaking up. "Thank you for coming Mrs Moon, but we won't be needing you for the questioning today after all, you are free to go" he spoke whilst avoiding eye contact with me.

I stared up at him for a couple seconds before slowly getting up and making my way over to Austin. "Are you gonna be home today baby?" I asked walking further up to him. "Of course baby, after the questioning I'll be back, I promise" he whispered getting up from his seat. I smiled up at him, about to snake my arms around my waist, but before I could, I was quickly pulled back by a couple policemen once again. "Hey don't touch her, get the fuck away from her!" Austin snapped about to storm over to me, but was quickly stopped by the other policemen who forcefully grabbed him by the arm and pushed his head onto the desk. I watched in distress as he tried to struggle away, which had only caused them to hold him down tighter.

"Austin!" I screamed as the policemen holding onto me quickly lead me towards the door away from him.

"Ally, Ally!" he yelled finally escaping from their grip,only to be pushed back down again and handcuffed behind his back. "I just wanna give my wife a hug man, I just wanna give her a fucking hug!" he yelled furiously.

"Let me go, get off me!" I shouted trying to struggle out of their grips, but unfortunately I wasn't strong enough. Before I was thrown out the room, I turned my head to look over at the judge. I would never forget the despicable yet satisfied look on his face as he gazed at Austin, and it was then that I realized Dez definitely had something to do with his decision. I ran my fingers through my hair before turning to face Alex, who rushed over to me to make sure I was okay. Anger started to build up inside me, as I screamed and turned to bang on the door not caring if people had stopped to look at me.

"Ally, Ally please calm down" he pleaded holding onto my shoulder. After a couple minutes of regaining myself, I slowly turned around to face him. I glanced outside at the paparazzi's and reporters who stood waiting whilst clenching onto my fists tightly. "Should we go back to the mansion?" he asked briefly, slowly leading me towards the door.

I held a scowl on my face as I gazed outside at the crowd of people. "No... take me to Dez's house, I don't care if Austin told you not to before, please take me there right away or I'll go myself" I ordered before slowly walking over to the Limo stoned face, ignoring all the questions being thrown at me.

 _~An hour later, we arrived outside Dez's mansion._

I stepped out the Limo and looked around in disgust before slowly lowering my head. To think that Austin and I had trusted Dez with everything, only for him to end up stabbing him in the back, and the worse part about all this was despite everything that had happened, Austin still loved and cared for him, almost as if he didn't betray him in the first place, which also lead me to think why. Why did he betray a man who gave him the world and so much more?. When I first met Dez four years ago, never in a million years would I have thought he was the one behind the difficulties Austin had faced throughout the years. How could his heart be filled with such hate for the man who had saved his life more than a decade ago. I hated the fact that even after betraying Austin, he still continued to live of his money and name when he didn't deserve any of it.

I rubbed my forehead frustratingly before turning back to face Alex who stepped out the driver's seat. "I'm gonna go in Alex, please wait here for me I'll be back" I uttered trying to reassure him that I would be okay. He nodded his head with his arms placed behind his back, and with that I slowly turned around to walk over to the gate of the mansion to knock.

After a while, one of Dez's opened the door for me and I wasted no time pushing past him to step inside the compound. "Uhm Mrs Moon you can't-"

"Where is he?" I asked quickly cutting him off. I was about to take a step closer to him but stopped as I heard some noise coming from the back garden. I looked around at the rest of his bodyguards who guarded the compound, before turning around to walk over to the back garden to see Dez running around playing with Ava. I watched in disgust as he picked her up and placed her on his shoulders and I couldn't help but frown at the look of pure joy on her face. She was so innocent and had no idea who her Father really was. She did love him a lot, just like she loved her mother, but being almost two years old meant that she was oblivious to what was really going on around her.

After a short while, Ava slowly narrowed her eyes over to me. "Ally" she squealed stretching her hands out towards me and within a split second later, Dez quickly shot his head over to face me, with the smile on his face slowly dropping. He quickly called one of his bodyguards and ordered for him to take Ava inside the mansion before turning finally turning to me. I could still remember the smug look on his face as he sat down in one of his chairs whilst lighting a cigarette. I had never felt so much hate towards a person as I did for him right then. I watched him smoke furiously for a couple more minutes before slowly walking over to him, making sure to knock over the glass vase that Austin and I had gotten him for Christmas last year. I watched the pieces slowly shatter on the floor before thinking back to the day he had bertrayed Austin.

After what seemed like forever in total silence, I finally spoke up. "You slimy bastard..." I muttered causing him to quickly turn his head to face me once again. "You made me think that we were like Family, you helped me many times... all for what?... for you to go stab by husband in the back, look at me when I'm talking to you?!" I snapped taking a step in front of him. "You... you were the one who killed Justin and you were the one who sabotaged his jet six months ago so that he would crash and eventually die right?. You cried along with me when I found out the news of his crash, you promised that you would bring him back to me, you told me that you didn't know what you would do if he was really gone, but all along you were really celebrating inside weren't you, you were thrilled that he was gone for a little while so you could mask in his glory and wealth just like you've always wanted you filthy liar" I said muttering the last bit quietly.

He stared up at me like he was figuring something out before getting up from his chair and sighing along the way. "I only did what my Father couldn't do" he replied in a tone that would make anyone believe he was the victim in all this when it was the complete opposite. "This life... its everything that he wanted and I know that if he was still alive today he'll-

"I don't give a shit about your Father, you stabbed my husband, your best friend in the back!" I yelled forcefully shoving him away by the chest. "If it was anyone else you know that he would've killed them in a heartbeat but because it was you... you! he's trying to pretend like you didn't do anything when its all your fault" I exclaimed whilst throwing multiple punches on his chest. "Because of you he might go to jail for something that he didn't do and he has no evidence to prove that he didn't kill Justin, all because of you!" I yelled going to slap him across but before I could he quickly shoved my hand away causing me to stumble back a little.

His eyes began to turn into a darker shade as he took a step closer to me. "How long has this been going on huh? how long have you been plotting to ruin Austin's life after everything he did for you?!" I questioned angrily.

His eyes twitched at the sound of Austin's name, making me to realize how much he truly despised him. He groaned and sat back in his seat before blowing onto his cigarette ignoring my question. "He could've chose to left you out in the streets to die years ago but he didn't, he-

"I didn't ask him to help me" he spoke in a low and deeming tone. "You think you know the type of person he is just because you're married to him? you have no idea. The first time I saw him it made me sick. He was only 16 years old then but he dressed and spoke like an adult, he had everything going for him even at a young age so I took my chance. I waited nine years to find a weakness of his and when you showed up into his life I knew that you were it. You helped me with my plan more than you thought Ally, so thank you for playing along" he smirked, blowing his cigarette smoke in my direction.

"You're plan was to kill him?... you make me sick!" I spat out whilst crossing my arms.

"Kill is such a strong word... I just wanted him gone forever" he explained leaving me in disgust. "And you're correct, it was me who killed Justin and tampered with his jet. I hoped that he would never come back but when you called me that day telling me that he was alive... well it made me furious, but of course I had to pretend that I was pleased" he explained, crossing his legs. I hung my mouth low causing him to chuckle lightly. "You know I had to make sure that no one found out about my plan but when Duncan did three years ago... I knew that I had to kill him" he uttered as my eyes slowly widened in shock.

"Y-You what?" I stuttered not believing what he had just said.

He stood up from his seat the and circled around me but I was to in shock to move. "Oh that reminds me too, you remember Michael? you know the one you used to get over Austin he snooped around and found out my plan so of course I had to kill him too" he stated causing me to quickly cover my mouth. I had spent so much time trying to find out what had happened to Michael, when his murderer was right under my nose the entire time. I felt like a fool. "Two years ago when Austin quit and ran into hiding he came into my Office to ask if I knew where you were. Poor guy... he really was in love with you even though you broke his heart and rejected his proposal, he told me that if Austin was to be found he would want you to end up with him because he knew how happy he makes you. I almost felt sorry for him till he went through my files and found out my true intentions when I wasn't in the room so I killed him in his apartment later on that day" he whispered in my ear sending a cold shiver down my spine. "Even after he loved you so much you still chose to be with that idiot, how pathetic" he hissed taking a step back from me.

"Y-You monster" I said in a low voice, in disbelief at all what he had just admitted. Everything that had happened was all because of him, all the struggles, difficulties and obstacles Austin and I had faced for four years was all because of the man who we both trusted more than anything. This was the man who we went to when something was wrong and who came to us when we had a problem of his own, but all of that meant nothing. All of the trust, promises and assurance, they all meant absolutely nothing to him.

"I'm not the monster Ally... you wanna know who the real monster is?, you're married to him" he spoke calmly. My fingers began to tremble rapidly at his prude comment. I was about to look back up at him till I heard a voice come from behind.

"Stop it Dez" I heard Trish say and I slowly turned around to see Trish gazing at him with a terrified and frightened expression. "Leave Austin and Ally alone and tell everyone that it was you who killed Justin or I'll do it myself" she threatened before taking in a large gulp.

Dez let out a deep sigh before pushing past me to get to Trish. I quickly looked back up to see him grabbing her by the neck and my eyes began to slowly widen. "What are you doing here? haven't I told you never to step foot in my house again?" he asked with his grip getting tighter and tighter by the second. "I came to see Ava, I-I came to see my daughter Dez, she belongs with me not a monster like you" she exclaimed trying to struggle out of his tight grip.

As I noticed Trish's face beginning to go red I began to quickly panic. I was about to rush over to push him of her but stopped as I noticed a gun placed under his seat. I quickly bent down and grabbed it before aiming it at his back. "Let her go, let her go now" I said. He slowly turned back to look at me and without hesitation he quickly shoved Trish away by the neck causing her to fall to the ground. "What kind of person are you?!" I snapped. "Do you realize that that's the mother of your daughter!" I snapped causing him to chuckle once again. The smug and confident look on his face had began to drive me insane and I found myself slowly losing my mind.

"C'mon Ally, we both know that you won't really shoot me so just put down the gun and-

Before he could finish his sentence I aimed the gun at his right arm and quickly pulled the trigger causing a loud bang to go of in the air. I watched blankly as he fell onto the floor whilst holding onto his bloody arm. I had never pulled a trigger in my life until then. I thought that I would feel a sense of regret after but what I really wanted to do was to aim it at his head for what he had to not only Austin but to Duncan, Michael and the others.

"Ah you bitch, you'll pay for this!" he cursed in pain as several of his bodyguards ran over to check on him.

I gaped down at him in disgust once more before throwing the gun on the ground and going over to help Trish of the floor. "If Austin doesn't end up killing you, I'll kill you myself you piece of shit" I hissed before wrapping my arm around Trish's waist and leading her away from the scene.

I quickly lead her out the compound and over to the Limo where Alex was stood waiting. He opened the backseat for us and I slowly helped her inside before shutting the door behind us.

"Thank you Ally..." she cried covering her face with her hands. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Dez before but he threatened to kill me if I did. Now he has Ava and I don't know what to do, she needs me not him" she muttered quietly. I pushed a strand of hair behind her ears before pulling her head onto my shoulder for comfort. "Its okay Trish, its gonna be okay... I'm sorry for how I acted when I found out you had an affair, if I knew who he really was all along I wouldn't have blamed you for the end of your marriage" I sighed gently stroking her hair.

"I only had an affair to get him to divorce me because he wouldn't let me file for the divorce papers myself. He wasn't the man I married, he changed and I tried to get away from him for so long but he had me trapped. I couldn't tell anybody what I was going through, I would've rather been seen as the bad guy who cheated than be stuck in a marriage with him" she explained and I couldn't help but imagine what she had gone through. He had caused so much pain to so many people, but all this time I thought he was the one suffering the most.

 _~A while later._

I sat on the sofa in the mansion as I watched Trish sleep on the sofa opposite me. I smiled a small smile at her before looking down at April who gazed up at me with her big brown eyes and I couldn't help but smile. Despite all the things going on right now whenever I looked at her, I suddenly felt a sense of happiness and peace even though everything around me was extremely chaotic.

I quickly picked up the remote beside me to switch of the TV as they were saying negative things about Austin on the news before turning my attention back down to her.

As she gazed up at me with a beaming face, I gently stroked her cheek with my thumb before speaking up. "You know your Daddy didn't do anything wrong right... there's a lot of bad people in his life but it turns the worse one was someone very close to him" I whispered smiling down at her. "Never trust anyone in life okay, not even the people you call your friends, always keep an eye out because you're a Moon and when you have that name everyone and anyone would always want something from you or want to tear you down, but its okay because mommy and daddy will be here to protect you always, baby" I chuckled as she stretched her arms up to me.

I leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead and within a couple seconds later, I felt tears sprinkling onto my eyes. I tried to hold in, but as her smile grew larger and larger I couldn't help but burst into tears. I placed her head on my shoulder so that she wouldn't see my cry whilst gently rubbing her back. "Daddy will be back soon okay, I love you so much" I exclaimed placing a kiss on her cheek before going back to hugging her. As I cried and cried, it almost felt as if she was comforting me as she stayed silent. Of course she was only a baby and didn't understand what was going on, but she reminded me so much of me when I was a young age as my mom would hold me and cry for hours and I will remain silent listening to all of her grief and pain.

All I wanted was for things to go back to normal, but I wasn't even sure what that word meant anymore.

* * *

 _~Hours later._

"Ally... Ally..." I hear a voice say and I slowly opened my eyes to see Austin smiling down at me. I yawned and looked around noticing that I had fallen asleep on the sofa, before pushing my head up to face him properly. He stood up and pulled me up with him before cupping my cheek and gazing down into my eyes. His tired smile that I had saw earlier today was now gone and was replaced with his usual smile and I couldn't be more happier.

"H-How did the rest of the questioning go honey?" I asked tiredly whilst snaking my arms around his waist.

He leaned down to place a kiss on my lips before speaking up. "You don't have to worry about anything ever again, I cleared everything up its all okay now" he whispered. I stared up at him in shock seeing as the judge wasn't so keen on him, but seeing as Austin always found a way to make everything better, it all made sense. "Lets go upstairs and check on April, I heard she's been missing me a lot, then we can have some time to ourselves" he smirked seductively interlocking our hands together and slowly walking towards the flight of stairs.

"She has and so have I" I chuckled, gently rubbing his palm. "B-But what about Dez?" I asked causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

It was as if time had stopped and he had became frozen like a statue for a brief moment. As he slowly turned his head around to look back at me, I saw a look that I had never seen before in his eyes and I'd be lying if I said that it didn't scare me. For a second the place fell silent, then the next thing I heard was the sound of a gun going off. The loud rippling sound sliced through the air and ripped through my ears as if I was right next to a firework display, listening to it go off with no protection. The echo of the ear-spitting 'BANG' carried on for several times. I felt lost and confused, then the next thing I felt was Austin's fingers beginning to slip away from my hand and before I knew it he had quickly fell onto the floor as a pool of blood began to circle around him. For a moment I froze just staring down at him in shock. My head quickly spun around to see Dez holding onto a gun and I quickly realized that he had shot Austin.

Looking back down at Austin, I screamed and fell onto the floor. I pulled him onto my lap not caring about all of the blood as I wept and sobbed continuously. I opened my eyes again and looked around the living room for Dez but he was nowhere to be seen.

~I quickly shot up straight in bed screaming loudly, I was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. I looked all around me, trying to get a sense of where I was. Realizing that I was in mine and Austin's bedroom, I breathed out a sigh of relief trying to shake away the terrible nightmare that I had just had. I placed my hand on my beating heart to try and calm myself down and the next thing I knew the bedroom door had quickly swung open revealing Austin who quickly ran over to me to check if I was okay. I stared up at him in relief and in shock as he sat down beside me and ran his hand down my cheek. I then knew that this wasn't another dream, the feeling of his touch was too real.

"Ally are you okay, I heard you scream in April's room when I was checking her" he breathed out and without hesitation I quickly swung my arms around him as my eyes began to water. "Please don't go, I don't want you to die" I bawled out squeezing onto his neck tightly.

He removed my arms from him before pulling me up to sit me down on his lap. He wiped away my tears with his thumb and asked me to tell him about the nightmare I had. I was a little hesitant at first, but when I finally told him everything all he could do was sigh and hold me tight, promising me that it was only a nightmare and that he wasn't going anywhere, but how could I be so sure with everything happening around us.

"Listen Ally..." grabbing hold of my chin and forcing me to look into his eyes. "There's a lot of things going on that I don't want you stressing about. I want you and April to go stay at the safe house in Santa Monica without me until everything is sorted out here in New York and I prove that I'm innocent" he whispered, gently rubbing my back. "I'd kill myself if something happens to the both of you so-

"No No No!" I sniffed cutting him off. "I can't leave you Austin, we're in this together whatever the problem is. If I leave I'd feel like I'm abandoning you when you really need me the most and I can't do that" I exclaimed running my fingers through his hair. "I know that things are gonna be okay, ant until then I'll always be by your side, now and forever" I muttered whilst running my hands down his cheek.

As I finished of my last sentence, I noticed tears beginning to sprinkle onto his eyes. He took my hand and kissed it before laying us back down on the bed with him towering over me. He pinned both my hands down and a few seconds passed before I finally felt his warm lips brush against mine. At that very moment, I felt my passion for him coarse through my body, causing me to shake uncontrollably. I raised my hand up to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to me as he began to kiss my lips. Moments later, I felt his wet tongue slide between my lips and I quickly greeted it with mine. We kissed with so much passion and intensity, holding each other in our warm embrace, that when we finally pulled away, we noticed the tears streaming down our cheeks.

"God, I love you" he breathed out placing his head down on my chest and trying to catch his breath.

"I love you more" I panted running my fingers through his blonde locks while closing my eyes. "I'll always love you". I whispered placing a kiss at the top of his head. He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly and with that we quickly drifted of to sleep within moments, almost forgetting the hard cold reality we were living in.

All we really needed was each other to survive in this crazy world full of lies, broken trusts and enemies.

* * *

 _ **So this chapter was pretty intense. Dez really is obsessed with the idea of wanting Austin to disappear forever. Do you think he will be stopped or not?. If you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review and also let me know what you thought of it. Love you guys xox**_


	59. Chapter 59

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

The Day was March 29th, 2016 and I was sited in the living room mansion along with Trent, Keira and Alexis.

I watched as Alexis held April in her arms whilst Trent and Keira sat besides her staring down at her before turning my attention back to the big TV screen at the footage of Austin sited in court besides his lawyer. I gaped deeply at the exhausted and fed up look on his face before slowly shifting my eyes away. It had been just a little over three weeks since he was arrested and things didn't seem to be getting better, which led to more and more people believing he was guilty each day. I knew Austin more than anybody and knew that he had the power to make all this go away by the click of his fingers, but for some reason he couldn't all because he was desperately trying to protect his so called best friend who had stabbed him in the back.

I looked back at the TV to see Austin staring into the camera. I stared back into his eyes till he slowly looked away back up at the judge to answer a question. In two weeks it would be decided whether he would face jail time or not and due to his stubbornness of not being able to tell the truth on who the real murder was, it left me more worried than ever. I understood well the relationship that Austin had with Dez for the past 13 years, but all the times they spent together and all the moments they shared meant absolutely nothing. Even after all the betrayal, Austin still felt the need to protect him just like he had done for so many years and it just wasn't fair. Why did he have to suffer for something caused by a despicable human being who he had given all his trust to. If this was anyone he would've killed them before they could even betray them, but because it was Dez, it left him confused and with a willingness to protect him due to all what they had been through together. It was almost as if he didn't betray him at all.

"I just don't understand" Alexis groaned before slowly and carefully placing April in Keira's arms. "Why is this stupid trail still going on when its obvious Austin didn't kill anybody?... even if he did kill someone Austin wouldn't have let it go on for this long, neither would he have anybody find out about it... he's the most powerful person in New York, more powerful than my parents" she sighed whilst crossing her arms. "I just wish we knew who killed Justin instead" she said turning her head to look at Trent who nodded his head in agreement. Austin had told me not to tell anyone about what had happened, meaning that I couldn't let them know that Dez was behind all of this and that Austin was only letting this go on in order to protect him.

I watched as Trent slowly stood up from beside Alexis and Keira before walking over to sit with me. He wrapped his arms around me pulling my head onto his shoulder whilst gently stroking my hair as I tried to hold back the tears in my eyes. Everything happening right then was just too much to take in and I wasn't sure what I was going to do if Austin ended up serving time in jail for nothing.

"You know we're here for you Alls" he muttered before glancing over at Alexis who rested her head on Keira's shoulders whilst they gazed back at us. "I'm sure they'll find out who really killed Justin Chung and all this can go away" he whispered before placing a kiss on my forehead. If only he knew that I already knew who the murderer was and that things were only just getting worse.

"What if it was someone that he knew?" Keira spoke causing my head to quickly shoot up from Trent's shoulders. "What if the real murderer was one of the people who knew or worked for Austin and they're planning to kill him next... right babe?" she asked glancing over at Trent.

Trent turned to look down at me for a brief while before letting out a deep sigh. "I don't think so baby, we can assume things because it could be anyone. Austin doesn't even know who it is" he replied before wrapping his arms back around me.

I placed my head back on Trent's shoulder and linked my arm with his whilst gazing back at Austin on the TV screen. Like I said before I knew him more than anyone, but this was one of the few moments that I had no idea what was going through his head. His face remained neutral and as calm as possible, but I knew that he felt a range of different emotions inside and the worse part about all of that was that I couldn't be with him at all times to reassure him that things were gonna be okay. He had put so much time, effort and money into a man who he loved and cared for more than his actual family, only for him to betray him in the end. I knew that it was driving him crazy, especially seeing the fact that he hadn't come face to face with Dez ever since he had gotten him arrested three and a half weeks ago.

Minutes later, my eyes narrowed over to the door to see one of Austin's bodyguards strolling in. He walked over to me with his arms placed behind his back before bowing his head down at me a little and speaking up. "Mr Moon's Father is here to see you Mrs Moon, he's waiting outside" he informed before turning around to walk back outside. I turned my head to look over at Alexis as she slowly lifted her head up from Keira's shoulder before rolling her eyes away. Sighing to myself, I slowly stood up from the sofa and nodded my head at the others before walking over to the door. As I stepped outside the compound, I looked ahead spotting several bodyguards stood beside a jet black Limo guarding it. One of them slowly opened the door and within a second later, Mike stepped out the car in a more casual dress wear, different from his usual suit get up.

He took of his shades and squinted at the blinding sun before looking over at me. I looked back at him for several seconds before slowly walking over to me whilst crossing my arms across my chest. As I approached him, he clicked his fingers signalling for all his bodyguards to give us some space before turning his attention back to me. It was a little odd how he studied my face for a brief while. It was almost as if he was trying to find an answer to something he didn't quite understand.

"Can I help you Mike?" I questioned finally speaking up to clear the awkward silence between us.

He took his time looking around the compound for a short while before speaking up. "We both know why I'm here Alison" he uttered in a sharp and striking tone, leaving a bitter taste in my mouth. "I know that Austin didn't kill anybody and I know that you both know who did it so tell me who it was right away. The future of the company is ruined if he ends up in jail don't you understand" he spoke bluntly.

I rolled my eyes away from him and over to the back of my head. I truly wasn't surprised that all he still cared about was the company even after everything that was going on. "Even if I knew Mike, I wouldn't tell you anything" I hissed going to walk back inside but before I could take a step he quickly pulled me back by my arm. "Get of me!" I snapped shoving his hand away from me. "Look just get outta here! you don't care about Austin and if he goes to jail or not, all you care about is that stupid company because you know that it will fall and crash into tiny pieces without him... that's why you're really here right" I spoke in a low tone before turning back around to walk away.

"Alison, don't you walk away from me while I'm talking to you-

"Or else what Mike?" I sighed stopping dead in my tracks to look back at him. "You know I thought you had some sense of decency in you but now I realize that you're truly the most selfish human being I've ever met. Not once have you asked about your granddaughter or even care about her enough to come and see her. I bet you don't even know her name do you... just stay away from us, that goes for you and your wife" I uttered in a firm tone leaving a dangerous scowl on his face.

He was about to speak up but quickly stopped at the sight of something behind me. His hard and brutal expression began to slowly fade away and was replaced with a soft and gentle look, something that I ever rarely saw on him. I heard the sound of heels clicking on the concrete floor and I slowly turned my head around to see Alexis walking over to us with her arms crossed. She held a blank and serious expression on her face as she gazed at her Father. It almost felt as if she was looking at a stranger, not someone who was there the day she was born. As she stood beside me, I could almost feel the hatred and disgust radiating from her body, which made the atmosphere heavily tensed and un-bearable. This was the first time she had come face to face with Mike ever since she came back from rehab and the first time she had locked eyes with him in over six months and I could tell she was thinking back to everything he and Mimi had put her through.

"Alexis..." Mike whispered gazing deeply at his daughter as if it was the first time he was seeing her in years.

"Father..." she drifted off joining her hand together. "I see you're doing well, but uh just what are you doing here exactly? I don't remember Ally inviting you to my brother's house" she said before turning to glance down at me.

Mike gaped at her with an almost regretful and pained look before running his fingers through his face. "Your mother and I have been trying to reach you ever since you got back from rehab, she wants to see you again so please come home, for a little while" he pleaded whilst taking a step closer to us. I had never seen him like this in all of the four years I had known him. He was known to be a ruthless man who lacked any feelings and emotions, but as he stood in front of his only daughter and pleaded for her to come back into his life, it felt as if I was looking at a whole completely different person. "Your mother and I can't live like this knowing that you don't want anything to do with us anymore-

"Then why don't you both just go kill yourself" she spoke bluntly quickly cutting him off. "Do you understand the struggle and pressure you two assholes put me through, mom said she didn't love me so why should I go look her back in the eye when I could barely stand looking at you! I'm 21 now, I recently bought a new mansion and I'm starting a new company with Ally's sister, I'm doing alright for myself for once in my life and I'm not gonna let you two ruin my life once again" she spoke sternly, leaving Mike speechless and lost for words.

"Do you want me to say that I'm sorry?" he questioned raising his voice a little. "Do you want me to apologize for everything and-

"No I don't want you to say you're sorry because you're not important!" she snapped cutting him off. "You've never been important so get over it!" she yelled going to walk back but stopping dead in her tracks to look back at him. "You know you have a lot of nerve old man" she spat out in disgust. "I bet everything that's happening right now with Austin is all your fault. You've never done anything for us and we're supposed to be your kids right?. I hope that my brothers doesn't get around to forgiving you because you don't deserve it... just stay away from me" she said turning to look down at me before turning to walk back inside.

A gush of wind quickly blew past, as silence lingered in the air. Mike held a devastating look as he lowered his head. It was almost as if he was now frozen and the only thing replaying in his head was the sound of Alexis's words. He had lost everything that was supposed to be important to him, but unfortunately it was to late to get it back. I opened my mouth to speak up but quickly closed it realizing that it wasn't worth it. Taking one last look at him, I slowly shifted my eyes away before turning around to walk back inside.

I turned to look back at Mike who got back in his Limo before quickly closing the door behind me. I peered inside the living room to see Alexis sitting in the middle of Trent and Keira with her head low as she briefly explained to them what had just happened with Mike. I watched as Trent pulled her in for comfort allowing her to cry on his chest as Keira held onto April whilst using her other hand to rub Alexis's lap. I was happy to see that the three of them had gotten so close and had been spending a lot of time together ever since Trent and Keira's wedding, despite their terrible history. I felt a small smile slowly creep up on my lips as I leaned on the door, and I was about to walk over to them but stopped as I heard my phone beeping in my back pocket and I quickly pulled it out to see that it was Trish.

"Hello Trish?" I answered leaning back on the door frame.

There was a brief silence over the phone for what seemed like forever till I heard her finally speak up in a low and croaky voice, which made me incredibly worried. "Ally... hi" she said with her voice breaking on every word.

"Hey Trish... are you okay?" I asked pressing the phone closer to my ears.

She paused for a brief while once again before speaking up. "U-Uhm yeah... I just thought that I'd call to say hi" she chuckled a little. "You're a good friend and I thought I should let you know". I scrunched up my face about to reply to her comment but before I could she had quickly hung up the phone leaving me more confused.

I stared down at my phone for a brief while before placing it back inside my pocket and running inside the living room. "Guys I'm gonna go over to Trish's house for a bit, can you look after April for me till I get back" I said before walking over to place a kiss on her forehead. Before any of them could ask if anything was okay, I quickly picked up my car keys from the center table and rushed out the door, running over to my car as fast as I can as I felt the worse to come.

 _~A while later._

I parked my car inside Trish's mansion before nodding my head at one of her bodyguards who had let me inside before rushing inside the house.

As I quickly closed the door behind me, I turned my head to look around her living room, noticing all of the broken framed pictures which were mostly of her and Dez together. I slowly walked around the living room calling her name till I stopped near her flight of stairs to see a picture which was left unbroken. I slowly picked it up to see that it was a picture of her, Austin and Dez together. Austin was stood in the middle with his arms around the both of them and it was hard not to notice their smiling and ecstatic faces. I looked down at the bottom of the picture as it was dated _'May 5th 2008'_ which was the date that Austin became the CEO of Strattmon Inc. and also the year that Dez and Trish had gotten married. I continued to stare down at the smile that Dez held on his face as he looked at Austin. Who knew that it was all fake and that Dez's true feelings and intentions towards Austin was to be revealed eight years later. Everything about this picture deeply saddened me because of everything that had unfolded since then.

My eyes started to water as I placed the picture back down on the staircase before looking around. I went to look into the kitchen and back garden but she was nowhere to be seen. "Trish!" I called her name over and over as my breathing began to increase each second. The thought of anything happening to her made me incredibly worried.

I went to run upstairs to see if she was there but stopped as I spotted a written note placed on the center table with my name written in big bold letters at the top. I quickly threw my handbag onto the sofa before picking up the note and reading through it, with my eyes widening as I read each word.

 _'Ally, I knew that you will rush over here after I ended the call with you because that's just the kind of person you are. I shouldn't have called you and made you worry about me but I just wanted to hear your voice one last time. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to see you this past two weeks and be there for you because of what's happening with Austin and I hope you forgive me for that but I didn't want to burden you with my problems. I haven't seen Ava in almost a month, Dez took her away from me and threatened me that if I try to get her back again he'll kill me. That little girl means the absolute world to me, she's my everything and the reason why I wake up in the morning... its all because of her. I know Dez and I know that when he says something he means it, which means that I'm never gonna see my Daughter again. I wish I had the strength to fight for her but I don't. I wish that I could be strong like you Ally, you've been through a lot and still managed to keep your head up each time, which is something that I'm not able to do. I'm sorry that you have to read this but I hope you can understand. I can't live without my Daughter and knowing that I'm never gonna see her again hurts me as it. I want you to promise me that you will take Dez away from her someday and please look after her for me Ally... you're a good friend and I thought I should let you know'._

My breath quickly hitched as I finished reading through the note and it felt like my vision had become blurry. I felt warm tears began to sting my eyes as I looked down at the note once more before looking around the place whilst breathing in and out.

"Trish!" I screamed as the note quickly slipped out of my hand. Without hesitation, I quickly ran up the flight of stairs whilst calling her name over and over hoping that she would answer. I ran down her hallway opening every door to see if she was in one of them till I heard running water coming from one of her bathrooms across from me. "Trish, are you in there!" I questioned going to open it only to find out that it was locked. I began to panic as I tried my hardest to push the door open. As I called her name over and over hoping that she would answer, I found tears streaming down my face as I feared for the worse.

I desperately banged on the door before rushing over to one of her cupboards to find something to help me get the door. As I spotted a jackhammer placed on the side, I quickly picked it up and ran back over to the bathroom door before swinging it at the door with all of my strength. I swung it at the door several more times and when I had finally broken the door, I breathed out a huge sigh of relief, but unfortunately that didn't last long, because what I saw next was something that still haunted me till this day. I looked down at the water flowing down from the bathtub before slowly taking a step forward to see Trish drowning inside.

"NO! Trish!" I screamed before reaching over and quickly pulling her out, accidentally scraping my knee on the floor causing a little blood but that was the last thing on my mind. I sat down on the floor and placed her on my lap before bawling my eyes out. "Trish wake up... please open your eyes" I cried as my vision began to feel blurry by the second. I quickly reached over to turn of the running tap before leaning down to give her CPR whilst praying and hoping that I hadn't lost her for good. When I found that she wasn't waking up, I cried and screamed loudly as I sat down on the floor whilst I pulled her onto my lap, holding onto her tightly. I couldn't believe that all this happened because of one man who she was happy to spend the rest of her life with just eight years ago. Who knew that he could cause her so much misery and drive her into doing the unimaginable.

I continued to mourn loudly whilst holding onto her for what seemed like forever till I heard a cough and I quickly shot my head down to see her coughing up the water and in that moment I felt not only the feeling of relief run through my body, but also the feeling of solace and pure joy. I rapidly swung my arms around her squeezing her neck tightly and sobbing onto her shoulder not wanting to let go anytime soon. "I'm so happy you're okay" I sniffed before pulling away several seconds later to look down at her face. She looked around a little confused with an expression that I had never seen in her eyes before. Before I knew it she had started to cry and I could do nothing but continue to hold her.

"I promise that I'll get Ava away from Dez and back to you, just please... please don't try and do this again. Ava deserves to grow up with her mother and she wouldn't have been able to do that if you had killed yourself" I sniffed before reaching up to wipe away my tears.

She stared up at me in shock at all my crying before quickly covering her face with her hand. "I-I was scared... I didn't know what to do without my little girl and I didn't wanna disappoint you but I was so scared" she sobbed into her hands.

I slowly removed her hands from her face before slowly wiping her tears away and speaking up. "You're a good mother Trish... and you're also a good friend, I'm just letting you know" I whispered before pulling her into a hug.

I had spent hours after that consoling her and telling her that things were going to be okay, but that didn't seem to bring any reassurance to her. She needed her daughter more than anything and it was incredibly overwhelming to know that the man who she had given her life to eight years ago was the same man who had drove her to almost kill herself. I would often remember that picture of the three of them I had stumbled on on the staircase, and would often think about where everything had gone wrong. His friendship with Austin and his marriage with Trish were the two things that I thought he cared about the most in the world and it was surprising to know that at the end of it all, it was all an act. Every moment that he spent with the both of them caused them a great amount of pain because of how much they loved and cared for him. Even till this day I still loathed the thought of him, not just because of what he did to both Austin and Trish, but because he had left them with a life long horror and bitterness of the memories they all shared together.

* * *

 _~Hours later._

It was 1 am in the morning and I sat in one of the guest rooms in the mansion as I watched Trish sleep on the bed besides April. Fearing what might happened if I left her alone in her mansion, I had decided to bring her with me so that I could keep a proper eye on her.

I yawned a tired yawn as I gently stroked April's palm whilst smiling down at her. "Mommy loves you sweetie" I whispered quietly trying not to wake them both.

I leaned down and placed a kiss on her tiny forehead before getting up from the bed and going to cover them up with the duvet. I smiled down at Trish and April once more before slowly tip-toeing out the room and slowly closing the door behind me. Sighing a little to myself, I rubbed my eyes before glancing over at Austin's study room which was across the hall. I wasn't sure just how long I could go missing in him like this seeing that he was rarely ever at home, and what was worse is that I feared that in two weeks he might not be able to come home at all. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to hold back the deep tears stinging in my eye. I went and placed my head on the door of his study room whilst breathing out a deep breath. "Please make all this go away and come back to us honey... I miss you" I whispered before sliding down the door with my eyes closed.

After a while, I heard a noise come from the downstairs living room and I quickly opened my eyes fearing what it could be. Taking a large gulp, I slowly walked over to the top of the stairs before glancing down at a dark figure who sat on the sofa and as I looked closely, I quickly realized that it was Austin. He pushed his head back whilst blowing onto a cigar with his eyes closed shut and my face quickly lit up at the mere sight of him.

"Austin!" I called causing him to quickly open his eyes. As I ran down the stairs, he quickly threw his cigar away before getting up from the sofa and opening his arms out to me. As I ran into his arms, I felt a tear slowly slid down my eye. I haven't felt his touch for two whole days which had caused my emotions to scatter all over the place. Reaching my hand out, I grazed my fingers against his right arm before moving down to his waist to tightly hug his torso. As he cupped the back of my head and placed his other hand on my lower waist, a surge of electricity rapidly flowed through me which had made me realized just how much I missed him. Warm tears continued to flow down my cheeks as we hugged for what seemed like forever with neither of us wanting to let go at any minute.

A while later, Austin slowly pulled away from the hug to cup my face. He wiped the tears away from my cheeks whilst gazing down at my eyes. I nestled my hand into his and gazed back into his before quickly getting on my tip-toe to place a kiss on his cheek. He quickly wrapped his arms around my back so that I wouldn't pull away too quickly before sitting back down on the sofa and pulling me down with him so that I was sited on his lap. "I missed you so much" he whispered as I felt his warm breath start to linger on my neck.

"I missed you too" I sighed wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my forehead onto his.

"Is April asleep?" he asked running his large hands down my back and I quickly nodded before getting up from his lap to sit beside him. "She missed you a lot... and so do I" I whispered whilst lowering my head a little."It said on the news today that the judge will be deciding whether you go to jail or not in two weeks... everybody thinks that you did it Austin, no one's suspecting Dez at all when-

"I don't wanna talk about this right now Ally, I'm tire" he sighed leaning back on the sofa.

"We're talking about it" I said raising my voice a little at him. "I-If you go to jail what am I gonna do then? I need you, our daughter needs you. Why are you trying to protect Dez when it was his fault when he bertrayed you?. I get that he's been the only friend you could ever trust and that you did everything for him but he's a bad person... Trish tried to kill herself today in her home because he threatened her that she couldn't see Ava anymore or he'll kill her, she's upstairs asleep with April" I explained, placing my hand down n his lap. "And I didn't wanna tell you this but he was the one that killed Duncan..." I said causing him to quickly shoot his head down at me in shock, not believing what had just came out my mouth. "He was the one who sabotaged you jet too causing you to crash last year and he was the one who killed Michael... a-and I know that he's gonna try to kill you too when you're least expecting it" I cried before hanging my head low.

"He what?!" Austin hissed whilst frustratingly gritting his teeth. "Son of a bitch..." he sighed before covering his hands with his face.

Several seconds later, I felt Austin's arms slowly wrap around me, pulling me closer to him. "I'm not gonna go to jail, I'm just trying to figure out a lot of things right now and prove that I'm really innocent" he whispered slowly lifting my head up to dry my tears. "I'm not gonna let myself be taken away from you and April ever again, I promise" he muttered whilst running his hand down my pale cheek. We sat in silence for a brief while holding onto each other, trying to make up for all the time we had been apart since his arrest.

"I wanna show you something, lets go" he spoke up before getting up from the sofa and pulling me up with him.

"But its late" I groaned looking out the window.

"It won't take too long I promise" he whispered, taking my hand and placing a kiss on it before leading me towards the door.

 _~An hour later._

As Austin pulled up at a place which looked to be an old abandoned park, I slowly opened my eyes before yawning quietly to himself. I looked back up at him to see him looking around the place before turning to flash a smile at me. Since it was 2 am it meant that there was nobody around to notice us, so with that he quickly stepped out of the driver's seat before walking over to the passenger's seat to open the door for me. He was about to take my hand and help me out, but before he could, he quickly crouched down and grabbed my leg to get a closer look at my bruised knee that I had scraped at Trish's bathroom earlier today.

"What happened?" he asked a little worriedly and I quickly explained everything to him. He sighed to himself before reaching inside one of the drawers and pulling out a small plaster before using it to cover up my bruise. "The things you go through for people... how did I get so lucky?" he whispered gazing into my eye causing a blush to slowly creep up on my cheek and my heart to skip a beat. He placed a kiss down on my knee before taking my hand and placing a kiss on it. "I love you" he muttered and with that he quickly carried me out bridal style and placed me back down on the ground causing me to chuckle lightly along the way.

"I love you too..." I whispered before turning my head to look around the park. In the middle of it was a small brown bench which Austin couldn't help but gaze deeply at, which left me wandering where we really were.

We slowly inter-wined our hands together before walking over to the bench to sit down. "This was the place that I found Dez when we were teenagers and I saw him sitting on this bench alone... I haven't come here since then" he explained briefly. As I was about to speak up, I felt drops of water beginning to land down on my head and before I knew it, it had started to rain which was ironic considering that it rained the same night Austin had found Dez sited on the bench. He took of his blazer to place it over my head so that I wouldn't get too wet before hanging his head low and I could tell that he was reminiscing about that particular night. Although I had already come to hate Dez with a sincere passion, this place still meant a lot to Austin despite everything.

"I was on my way home after a long business meeting but I stopped when I saw him. Even though it was raining and there was some thunder we sat and spoke for hours, till midnight in fact and he told me everything about that happened in his life and I told him about mine. I never trusted easily but something told me to trust him. I took him home with me after that and he cried and thanked me for everything, he then promised to always be by my side and stick with me through everything and we promised to protect each other no matter what happens... if I knew that he was gonna betray me years later I would've killed him before I started trusting him" he explained starting to choke up on his words.

I watched dishearteningly as his wet hair began to slightly cover his eye. I went to remove his blazer to place it above him but before I could he quickly stopped me. "No... you'll catch a cold" he whispered looking up at me and it was then that I noticed tears starting to fill his eyes. "You'll catch a cold too" I muttered shifting closer to him to cover the both of us with the blazer.

"I...I gave him everything Ally" he spoke up again clasping his hands together. "I invested so much time, effort and money in him because I knew that he had what it took to make it as a good businessman. I took him in all of my business trips and bought him his first house, I introduced him to Trish and did everything there was to make him happy and to forget about his horrible past. We did everything together, he was like my brother that I could rely on whenever Mike and Mimi pissed me off, but I know that all of that meant nothing to him, that I meant nothing to me... god I wasted my fucking time!" he cursed angrily and before I knew it he had started to cry. All the feelings and emotions that he had been holding in for weeks due to Dez's betrayal was then finally being let out and all the only thing I could do for him right at that very moment was just to hold him and let him know that I would never hurt him the way he did.

"I wish I could take it all back" he sniffed before running his fingers through his wet hair and covering his face with his hand.

I stared up at him morosely before slowly getting up from the bench and going to wrap my arms around him from behind. As he sobbed silently into his hand, I placed a kiss on his cheek, allowing him to grieve over the man he had once called his best friend.

* * *

 _ **This was a pretty emotional chapter. I'm not gonna say too much because I'm pretty emotional myself, so if you enjoyed the chapter and if it made you cry a little, don't forget to leave a review.**_


	60. Chapter 60

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

It was near the end of the story of how I met and became involved with the biggest Billionaire in New York city, and even though we had been through and witnessed the unimaginable in our ultimate trial of love and hardships, things was far from over just yet.

It was the late morning of 5th, 2016 and Austin were laying in the beach chair with April in the back garden. I opened my eyes to look up at him as he placed a sleeping April on his chest and I smiled a small smile before laying back down on his shoulder. Today was the final day of his trail and the day it was to be decided whether he would face jail time or not and I couldn't help but feel so on edge. After weeks of Austin trying to prove his innocence, it always seemed to backfire and be pushed away because everybody truly believed that he was guilty no matter the outcome.

I looked up again to see Austin smirking down at me and I searched deeply into his eyes trying to find the answers to the questions that I had been asking myself constantly. Even though the whole world was against him and his best friend of thirteen years had stabbed him in the back just last month, he still tried to keep a positive mind for me and our daughter, even though there were still some hidden emotions that needed to be released from inside him. I remember how he had tried to reassure me that he wouldn't go to jail no matter what happens. As much as I cried and cried into his arms, he promised me that he would never allow himself to be taken away from me again and for a moment I believed him, but I couldn't help but worry about what was to happen later today. He was so confident in his words which made me to believe that he had some sort of plan, but how could I be so sure.

I took his hand and slowly kissed it before inter-wining it together with mine and gazing up into his big brown eyes. "You know its your birthday tomorrow" I said, knowing how he didn't like to make a big fuss and commotion regarding his birthday.

He slowly and gently rubbed April's back before placing a kiss on the top of her head and turning to face me. "I don't want anything to big like last year, I just wanna spend it with my two girls" he said leaning over to place a kiss on my lips before glancing down at April. It was almost as if he knew the outcome of his trial today and knew that he wasn't going anywhere. I lowered my head and bit onto my lip worriedly but he quickly lifted it back up to flash me a sweet smile. I knew that he was holding back so many things for my sake and the sake of our daughter's and it only made me feel worse. We had been married for a year and a half then and at times like that I knew the last thing he wanted me to do was worry about him since he was so protective over me but how could I simply not. Even though he was so confident, there was still a chance that he could be taken away from me again and I wouldn't know what to do if it happened. Surely you would think that having all the money and power in the world would easily get you out of situations like this, but when you have so many people against you who were desperately waiting for a chance for you to fall and mess up, it was the complete opposite.

All of the people he trusted and called his friends were fake, all of his business partners and workers who had devoted their lives to him were fake, they were all fake and it took the betrayal of his most trusted friend to reveal their true identities and hidden agendas.

Moments later, I turned my head to look at Trish who sat opposite us as she watched Alexis swim in the pool. She sat closely to herself and held a blank and emotionless look on her face before looking up to catch my gaze. Ever since the incident at her mansion last week she had been staying with Austin and I frequently as we were incredibly worried about her, more importantly her well-being. It had been weeks she had gone without seeing Ava and to say that she missed her would simply be an understatement. I shot her a hopeful smile before diverting my attention to Alexis, who slowly crawled out of the pool and made her way over to us.

"Sir" I heard someone walk up to us and I quickly looked up to see James bowing his head down at us respectfully.

"What is it James?" Austin questioned, sitting up whilst still holding onto April.

"Your Mother is here to see you sir" he informed before looking back at Mimi who hesitantly stepped out in the back garden, and for a split second you could almost feel the air go silent. She was dressed in a smart black shirt, black pants and her heels with some dark shades. As she slowly took a step closer, she took of her shades to look around the pool at the others then back at Austin and I. Out of the four years that I had known Mimi, I never thought that I would see such a look on her face. I felt Austin's muscle tense up as he slowly handed April over to me before gaping across at Alexis, who stared at Mimi with so much disgust and hatred, you could almost cut the tension with a knife. No one dared to utter a word for a brief while, because if they felt if they did they wouldn't be able to properly stop themselves.

I watched eagerly whilst holding onto April as Austin slipped his hands inside his pockets before slowly walking over to Mimi. She clutched desperately onto her handbag as if she was trying to hold something back as she gazed up at her son who only looked at her as if she was a burden, a piece of dirt at the bottom of his shoe or an annoying bug that just simply wouldn't go away. Considering that she gave birth to him just 29 years ago, he looked at her as if she was meaningless.

"I heard that the old man came down here last week and now you?!... what the hell do you both want?" he questioned whilst raising his voice at her, which caused her to flinch a little.

Mimi paused for a brief while and looked around at Alexis who quickly removed her eyes away from her, fearing that if she looked at her much longer she would end up doing something that she didn't want to do. Letting out a deep sigh and clearing her throat, she finally spoke up in a hoarse and stale tone. "I... I came to see my daughter... and my granddaughter" she spoke looking over at Alexis who stood behind April and I with her arms crossed above her chest. I was left extremely shocked seeing as her and Mike had never even cared about April let alone come to see her. Seeing as they neglected mine and Austin's marriage ever since the news first broke out, I never thought that I would hear those words come out of her mouth.

"Alexis..." she uttered, this time in a more desperate and restricted tone. "What is this nonsense?... you're throwing away everything your Father and I have given you... how could you do this to us, how could you do this to your mother who-

"I don't have a mother" Alexis muttered in a blunt and firm tone, cutting her off. As the words brutally rolled out of her mouth, a heavy silence lingered around the air. I would never forget the pure look of horror and misery on Mimi's face as she realized that Alexis had truly meant what she said. It was as if she had completely shut down, with only the words of her daughter replaying in her mind as she gazed of into the distance. "I wish God had picked somebody else to give birth to me instead of you... why did it have to be you" she whispered the last bit teary-eyed before slowly shifting her eyes away and turning to walk back into the house.

Mimi froze silently, hunched over and with a sense of loss so powerful that her muscles wouldn't respond to commands. A tightening of her throat and a short intake of breath forecast the explosion of emotion which to date, she had managed to keep buried deep inside. The vision she had, began to swim in front of her as tears welled from deep inside, but she refused to let the tear desperate to come out slip out of her eyes. Instead she sucked in a shaky breath and quickly put on her dark shades before speaking up. "Well... this was a fucking terrible idea" she said, whilst desperately trying to stop her voice from shaking. Taking one last look at Austin, April and I she slowly turned around to walk away.

I looked up at Austin as he sighed to himself and ran his hands down his face before turning his attention over to James. "Accompany her home and make sure she gets there safely to the old man" he ordered and James quickly nodded his head before strolling over to Mimi and I couldn't help but smile. Even though she had caused him so much pain and was in charge of ruining his life for so many years, he still cared about his mother despite everything that had happened till then. He watched as James slowly helped her back inside the house before turning his attention back to me.

He gaped over at Trish who slowly lit a cigarette not paying attention to what had happened before taking a seat back down besides me. As he placed his head on my shoulder, I placed a kiss on top of his head whilst holding onto April. We continued to lay together in each other's arms for a while with neither of us wanting to let go as we knew what was about to happen soon.

* * *

 _~A couple hours later._

I, several of the 'Strattmon Inc' board of directors, and a couple of Austin's partnership business partners were sitting in the New York City court room as we watched the long and awaited trail. Austin turned his head back to flash me a smile and I quickly smiled back before blowing him a sweet kiss. As I watched him turn back around, I felt my stomach instantly churn as it finally dawned on me that he may or may not be coming home tonight.

Sitting closely to myself, I turned my head around to look at everybody. Some held a panicked look on their faces, hoping that the judge realizes his innocence in all this, but the majority looked at him as despicably, almost as if they had been waiting for this day for a very long time. These were the people who had nothing before they met Austin, these were the people who he gave endless opportunities to and made into millionaires and billionaires but they didn't seem to care. His hard work over the years meant absolutely nothing to them as their only true pleasure was witnessing the man who had all the money and glory in the world fall and crumble into tiny little pieces. Being in the same room full of those egotistical and smug bastards made me sick to my stomach, but I had to refrain myself from saying anything as I didn't want things to escalate further than it already had.

"This wouldn't have happened if he hadn't married that girl in the first place. How old is she anyway?, did he marry a woman or a child?" I heard a couple business man whisper behind me which was immediately followed by silent snickers. I bit onto my tongue and clenched my fists tighter, but every second that I sat listening to their terrible and disgraceful comments, I wandered how long I could really keep myself under control for.

Austin quickly turned around to shoot them a glare, almost as if he had heard what they had said and their snickering had quickly stopped at the deadly and pissed off look on his face.

"Mr Moon" the judge called, trying to get his attention.

"What?!" Austin hissed impatiently before turning his head back around to face him.

"Mr Moon, I know that you're not used to listening to others, but in this court room I am in charge and you'll listen to me whether you like it or-

"Oh really" Austin snickered quickly cutting him off. His lawyer had tried to hold him back from saying anything to drastic, but Austin quickly dismissed him before turning his attention back to the judge. "Are you forgetting who made you the top judge in New York city in the first place? after everything I've done for you and your fucking wife and sons you still wanna spread the news to the whole world that I'm guilty, because you don't wanna believe that I'm fucking innocent!" he snapped banging his fists down on the table. The silence that came after that was deadly. Nobody dared uttered a word or move, even the police officers all around the room all stood still in fear of his sudden rage. It was as if they had all finally remembered that they were in the presence of one of the most powerful men in the world and a simple noise could make him more furious than he already was.

Austin paused for a brief while before turning to look back at everyone. He rapidly breathed in and out whilst placing his hand on his forehead and all I wanted to do right then was to hold him so that he could feel my reassurance, but seeing as I wasn't allowed to even go near him, I feared that his anger; which he had buried deep down ever since the birth of our daughter was sure to come out again any time soon. I watched in distress as he ran his hand down his face in frustration before hanging his head low as everybody in the room remained silent, anxiously awaiting what he was going to say or do next.

"This past month I've hardly got to spend time with my wife and Daughter because of all this bullshit, they need me but I couldn't be there for them like I always promised to" he spoke up, this time in a more calmer tone. "Its my fault for letting this go on for this long because I was only protecting somebody who had meant a lot to me... but I would rather let you know on who really murdered Justin Chung if it meant I get to be with my wife and daughter again" he said causing my eyes to slowly widen. Was he about to finally about to admit what I thought he was going to keep a secret forever?.

He sighed to himself about to speak up again but before he could, he was quickly interrupted by the sound of the doors opening. In a swift motion, I quickly turned my head around to see Mike strolling inside the court room with two policemen behind him. Some people in the room had stood up to greet him but he had chosen to ignore him, which was seemingly odd since he loved all of the attention that came with his overwhelmingly power and status. I quickly shot up from my seat to look at him and he looked back at me for a brief while, almost as if he was trying to figure out something before turning his attention to Austin who shot him a puzzled and bewildered look as to what he was doing here. His eyes were filled with as much sincerity as he gazed deeply over at his son whilst the room continued to remain silent. After a short while, he moved closer to me and with a low and silent tone, he finally spoke up. "Please continue to look after my son... you're the only person that he truly can't live without..." he whispered quietly into my ear. As he took a step back away from me, I gaped up at him confoundingly and for the first time I knew him he smiled directly at me.

"Mr Moon, what are you doing here?" the judge questioned over at Mike.

"You see my son here has always been a good man" Mike stated slipping his hands inside his pockets whilst slowly walking over to Austin. "Even though I never really thought him to do the right thing in life he still chose to be a man who loved and protected others and worked hard for what he believed in. He would do anything me and put himself in a situation he didn't want to... even if it meant putting up the blame of a murder for me".

As the last words rolled out of Mike's mouth, Austin's eyes quickly widened, knowing what he was about to say next. He rapidly shot up from his seat to stop him, but unfortunately it wasn't quick enough. "I was the one who murdered Justin Chung in his home on February 26th, not my son" Mike spoke as gasps and whispers began to fill the room.

"What are you doing? I didn't ask you to do this for me" Austin whispered whilst gripping tightly onto his shoulders.

Mike reached up to place his hand on his cheek as Austin's eyes began to soften. "I know that it was Dez behind all this, but I couldn't sit and allow you to go to jail. Ever since you were born I've done nothing for you and look how you ended up, a damn well good man, better than I am... this is the only thing that I could ever do for you... t-to show you that I'm sorry son... I've made up my mind so take your wife home and go be with your Daughter again and tell your sister that I love her" he whispered back before slipping his hands down his cheek and turning to face the judge who questioned him on whether he was telling the truth, and as a good liar as he was, he had made him believe that he was really the one who committed the murder whilst also provided some fake evidence that was to detailed to ignore.

Haven heard enough, the judge had decided for Austin to be set free before ordering several of the police officers to arrest Mike. I watched in shock as they handcuffed his hands to his back before looking back at Austin as he froze overwhelmingly, still in disbelief at what had just happened. Everybody knew that him and Mike had never gotten along with each other, even from when he was a young age. Their constant previous fighting and disapproval with each other had spiraled into a toxic, disastrous and strained relationship between a Father and son, but all it took was this particular moment to erase their terrible past and get them to see each other in a new light. As Austin watched his Father get taken away, it was hard to stop the tears threatening to fall down his eyes. The man who had did him wrong in so many ways and caused him so much suffering for so many years had done the unthinkable and he simply didn't know how to react to it.

"Take care of your mother son, she's falling apart" Mike yelled before being pushed out the door by the police officers.

I looked back at the door a little teary-eyed before slowly making my way over to Austin who had continued to stare into the distance in shock. I raised my hand up to wipe away the tear that quickly rolled down his cheek before getting on my tip-toe to pull him into a hug. It was one of the moments that I remembered so clearly because I never expected it to happen. It had left everybody in shock, but most of all it had left Austin feeling rattled and mystified, more than I had ever seen him.

* * *

Hours later, it was 8:30 pm and Austin and I were over in April's bedroom.

He held a tired smile as he watched me read her a bedtime story. Even though it had only been several hours, the news had quickly spread out about Mike, and it had continued to leave Austin speechless and lost for words. Knowing how cruel and heartless is Father was, I never expected him to take the blame of another person to stop his son from going to jail, but then I knew that Mike wasn't just a man who only cared about his image and the company he had built over 30 years ago, he was a man who watched over his family even in the difficult times and would do anything to protect them when the time had come for him to.

Moments later, his smile began to fade away as he turned his head to face the window. I placed a kiss on April's forehead and placed her back inside her casket before walking over to take a seat on Austin's lap. I cupped his cheeks, forcing him to look up into my eyes. He removed my hand from his cheek and kissed it before letting out a deep sigh and speaking up. "I have to get my Father out of there as soon as possible... I've had enough" he whispered the last bit before slowly removing me from his lap and getting up to walk out the bedroom. I looked back at April to check if she had fallen asleep before rushing after him, gently closing the door on my way.

"Austin, wait" I called hurrying after him as he marched over to his study room. Ignoring me, he rapidly swung the door open and stepped inside to bring out two guns from inside his cupboard. He stuffed them in his pockets and let out a deep breath before turning to face me. "W-Where are you going?" I asked slowly walking over to him.

"I've been a little hesitant to see Dez again, but after today its about time I paid him a visit" he explained whilst cocking up the gun. As he clutched tightly onto the gun, I knew that he only had one mindset and that was to do something he would've never thought about doing several weeks ago, but after all the trial exhaustion and stimulating events that had led up to his Father doing what he could to protect him for the first time in his life, he had finally realized that Dez was no longer one of the most important people in his lives as he thought. "I need you to stay here with April okay. I'll be back before you know it, I promise-

"No!" I said in a shaky breath, quickly cutting him off. "If you're going then I'm coming with you Austin. I don't want anything to happen to you again" I exclaimed placing my hands down on his chest. He had refused at first saying that there was no way he was going to take me into something so dangerous, but after several minutes, he had no choice but to finally agree due to my fear of failing to be by his side in situations like these. I could spot the uncertainty and worry in his eyes as he gazed deeply at me but that wasn't going to stop me from doing what I needed to do in order to protect him.

He took my hand and kissed it before leading me out his study room before shutting the door behind him. I knew how much Dez had meant to him, but all the memories that he had refused to let go off was now buried deep in the past where it belonged.

 _~A while later._

Austin and I parked outside Dez's mansion before slowly stepping out of the car and turning to look around to see if anybody was watching. When we realized that there was nobody around, we slowly walked over to the gate to ring the bell with Austin holding onto me tightly as if he was scared that if he let go, something terrible might instantly happen. Moments later, one of Dez's bodyguards opened the door but as he saw us, he went to quickly shut it but was quickly stopped by Austin who blocked the gate by his foot before stepping inside the compound to shove him away.

"Where is he?!" he questioned bringing the gun out of his pocket and pointing it at him.

"H-He's i-i-Inside sir" he replied terrifyingly before running away. Austin rolled his eyes at him before slowly leading me towards the front door. My eyes narrowed to more bodyguards who stood around the compound, but not one of them dared to stop us because of their fear of Austin, especially when he was furious.

"Chris, door. now" Austin ordered signaling one of the bodyguards over who quickly hurried over without any hesitation.

"Y-Yes sir" Chris stuttered anxiously before using his keys to open the front door for us. Austin stuffed his gun back in his pocket and nodded his head at him before speaking up. "Starting from next week you work for me, this is a big opportunity for you so if you double cross me I'll kill you" he said calmly as Chris rapidly nodded his head respectfully at him before taking a step back from us. Austin turned to look back at all of the bodyguards once more before opening the door wider for me to step in. Anyone who saw what just happened would think that they worked for him instead of Dez.

As we strolled inside the living room there was no sign of Dez anywhere, but I was shocked to see all the pictures of him and Austin he still had hung on his wall. It was almost as if he had never bertrayed him in the first place and they were still best friends who would do anything for each other. I felt Austin's arms slowly loosen around me as he gazed over at a picture of them as teenagers. It was dated 2003, which was the year they had met and I could tell it was bringing back a lot of memories. His normally calm and pleasant demeanor slowly changed and his face contorted in an all- consuming anger; his nostrils flaring, his eyes flashing up and closing into slits, his mouth quivering and drooling, slurring words that were unintelligible came spewing into space like a volcano releasing its pent up emotions into the darkness. Without hesitation, Austin quickly stormed over to punch through the glass framed picture causing the glass to slowly fall to the floor. I watched in distress as he continued destroying more things in the living room, taking all of his anger and frustration out. Whether it was an expensive vase or a painting, he had made sure to break every last one of them.

"You would have none of this without me you son of a bitch!" he yelled loudly causing me to jump a little. "I made you into a fucking millionaire, all of this... its all mine so show yourself instead of hiding like the coward you are!" he yelled again, whilst turning his head to look around the place. "Without me you'd be nothing. I wish I left you out to die in the streets just like your pathetic poor excuse of a Father" he snarled before picking up the center table and throwing it over at the wall.

"I gave you everything and this is how you repay me huh? I know you're listening Dez so come out now" he spoke before bringing out the gun from his pocket. Normally at times like this, I would tell him to calm down or to relax, but knowing how much he had been holding back for the past several weeks, I watched as he released all of his stress and anger.

After a while, we heard noise coming from upstairs, causing Austin to quickly stop what he was doing. He picked up his gun and wiped the sweat of his forehead before walking over to me. "Baby y-your hand" I gasped peering down at the blood dripping down his knuckles from how hard he was breaking everything.

He smiled down at me and stroked the back of my head before placing a kiss down on my head. "Don't worry about it, I'll be fine, just stay behind me" he muttered gently pushing me behind him before proceeding to walk up the stairs. As we got to the top of the stairs, we heard the sound of a baby crying along with another loud thud followed up which seemed to be coming from a different room.

"I'll go get Ava and you'll go find Dez" I spoke turning to look up at him.

"Be careful" he said placing a kiss down on my lip before continuing to walk down in hallway whilst pushing every door open.

I stared back at him for a brief moment before opening the door to Ava's room and running inside to see her crying in her casket. Without hesitation, I quickly hurried over to pick her up before pulling her into a hug. As I squeezed her tighter, her endless bawling had stopped and I couldn't be more relieved. I gently stroked her hair before thinking back to the day that Trish had tried to drown herself due to not being able to live without her. All I could think about right then was getting her daughter back to her safely so that the warm and confident smile she had on her face on the day I first met would return. I had promised her that I would bring Ava back to her no matter what and was so determined that nothing or no one was going to stop me or get in my way.

"You're gonna go live with your mommy again, are you excited, your mommy missed you very much" I whispered, cupping the back of her head.

"M-Mommy?" she muttered in a confused and puzzled tone. "Daddy said mommy was dead" she said placing her hand on my shoulders and I couldn't help but curse under my breath. I couldn't believe that he would stoop so low to tell his almost two year old daughter something as awful and tragic as that.

I pulled her away from the hug so that I could face her before gently caressing my cheek. "Your mommy is very well alive, and she's waiting for you at my home... lets go meet her" I smiled placing a kiss on her cheek. As I was about to turn around I heard the sound of footsteps slowly walking over to me, and before I knew it I felt a gun immediately press against the back of my head causing me to let out a panicked shaky breath. I stood frighteningly as the gun pressed tighter and tighter against my head each second and as much as I wanted to scream, it felt like all my breath had been sucked out of me and I was instantly glued to the ground.

"I didn't wanna have to do this Ally..." I hear him sigh and I felt my stomach quickly churn. "Put my daughter back in her casket... you're not taking her anywhere" he whispered. Instead of doing as told, I held onto Ava tighter whilst refusing to turn around to face him. "I said put her down!" he snapped. My lips quivered at the terrifyingly expression which had spread all across Ava's face as she gazed up at her Father. As I felt Dez shove the gun into my head once again, I flashed a brave smile over at Ava, assuring her not to cry or worry before placing her back inside her casket, but inside I truly felt like breaking down.

Moments later, I heard the door quickly push open and I rapidly swung my head around to see Austin. His eyes widened as he saw Dez holding the gun over to my head and it had caused anger to quickly spread across his face once again. He pulled out the gun from his back pocket and was about to storm over to us, but was quickly stopped by Dez.

"Put the gun down Austin or I'll kill her I swear to God" he threatened, tightly wrapping his arm around my neck with the gun still pressed against my head. "I said put the gun down now, or do you care more about getting revenge on me than you do your wife?!.

Austin stared at me with apologetic eyes, almost as if he was blaming himself yet again for putting me in this particular situation. Everything felt as if it was going on slow motion and there was nothing that I could do to stop it.

* * *

 _ **Woah little cliff hanger there. I've reached chapter 60 already and I just want to let you guys know that the next chapter will be the last chapter to this story. Its come a long way and I honestly wouldn't have continued if it wasn't for all of your support.**_

 _ **If you enjoyed this chapter and can't wait for the extra long finale let me know what you thought of it and also of:**_

 _ **-Mimi 'falling apart' without Alexis**_

 _ **-Mike taking the blame to stop Austin from going to jail**_

 _ **-Austin's tantrum.**_

 _ **Again, thanks for all of your support into making this story what it is today. Love you guys xox**_


	61. Chapter 61

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or some of the characters used in this story.**_

 _ **AN: I would appreciate it if you guys could listen to the songs: My Immortal by Evanescence, Pieces by RED and Swan song by Lana Del Rey, because this is a really emotional chapter as it is the end of the story, and those were the three sings I listened to whilst writing this as well.**_

* * *

It had all escalated so quickly. Four years ago I never imagined that I would end up in that particular moment. I had always wanted more in my life ever since my Father passed away and I had always dreamt of a little adventure further from my normal life but that particular moment right then wasn't what I had dreamed of.

As Dez stood forcefully grabbing onto me with the gun pressed at the back of my head, my heart started to race fearing of what was about to happen. The metal from the barrel glinted brightly like a light at the end of a tunnel. I then heard the silent click as he took the safety off. I started to panic forgetting to even breath as I stared helplessly at Austin, who held a hard gaze over at Dez, almost as if he was waiting for the opportunity to kill him with his two bare hands. His eyes were like a demon's; fiery and full of hatred. I had only ever seen him that furious a couple times since I had known him and I knew that this wasn't going to end well. Fearing the worse if I even began to struggle out of Dez's tight grip, I froze, glued to the floor as my lips started to quiver from the pure adrenaline coursing through my veins. Everything seemed to move slowly that a few seconds seemed like years.

The deadly silence had taken over the thick and heavy air almost as if it was desperately waiting for something to happen. The atmosphere was dark and misty, with only the gleam of light from the hallway shining upon us. Austin took one last look at Dez before slowly dropping the gun down onto the floor and looking back at Ava who had remained silent throughout this horrific scene. He took a deep breath and fixated his gaze back on me. "Ally means more to me than you ever did" he spoke whilst tightly clenching his jaw. I knew that particular look on his face and immediately knew that he had some sort of plan. I wasn't sure exactly how it would play out or how it would end, but I knew that he had no choice but to quickly think of something in order to protect me.

"Whatever you're thinking of its not gonna work Austin... its not gonna work this time" Dez spoke up breaking the heated silence in the room and causing the thickness in the air to quickly vanish. I had forgotten how well he knew him, after all that was the main purpose of why he had stuck to him for the past thirteen years, just so he could get as much information as possible of him and use it to sabotage him, and it worked as much as I hated to admit. He was a great actor that none of us saw it coming until it was too late.

Austin slowly took a step closer to us causing Dez's grip around me to tighten and it was then that I realized how truly scared he was. Even though he was the one who had a gun in his hand, it didn't matter as he knew that Austin was much stronger and had much power over him, just like he always had. "Let her go Dez" said Austin slowly raising his hand up. "If you do anything to hurt her or take her away from me... I'll kill you with my bare hands... so let her go" As the words rolled out of Austin's mouth, I felt Dez's palms become sweaty and his palms instantly become sweaty. The look Austin had given him right after that was so viscous and dangerous, anyone who had no idea what was going on would think Dez was the victim behind all this. He had such sharp and serious eyes which had somehow seemed to change the atmosphere in the room once again.

Moments later, I felt Dez's arms began to slowly loosen from around me, and the next thing I knew he had forcefully threw me to the ground, causing me to scrape my elbow along the way. Austin's eyes grew more furious at what had just happened and as he was about to rush over to me, Dez quickly aimed the gun at him, stopping him.

"You're weak... and pathetic!" Dez spat out in disgust whilst slowly moving closer to Austin with the gun still aimed up at him. "You know I had some respect for you before you met her. You didn't give a damn about anything or anyone but ever since she came into the picture... you changed. I understood when you were in love with Cassidy since she matched your status and popularity, but I didn't think you would ever settle for a girl who lacked the quality to become your assistant in the first place" he stated bluntly. "When you stupidly married her you had the whole world believing she was something special when she's nothing more than a little naive 22 year old girl who'd probably end up leaving you one day and taking all of your money and you know it too, don't you". I couldn't believe all what I was hearing. "Maybe if you hadn't been so stupid and blinded by her then maybe I wouldn't have done all this... maybe I would've pretended a little longer".

As Dez smirked and waved the gun around mocking him, Austin's eyes fixated on him, forming an intense gaze. His expression had all sorts of emotions. He was infuriated as his face and neck became red. The room was then filled with an eerie and sickening silence and I could tell that he was holding himself back from lashing out at him as he feared the worse, and it made me feel more terrible than I already was.

I took a deep breath before quickly getting up from the floor and clenching onto my fists as I turned my full body towards Dez. "What a fucking coward you are" I hissed, suddenly finding the confidence in me to speak up. "You know that I'm not just his wife... I'm the person who's always there for him. I'm not just a naive 22 year old who only married him just because he was 'Austin Moon', I married him because I realized that I could no longer live without him... you were with us everyday so how dare you say something like that, how-

"YOU!... You were the one who ruined him, not me!" Dez snapped quickly cutting me of my sentence.

The taste in my mouth became tart and every bone in my body shaked with spite. He took a step closer to me with a bitter expression before speaking up once again. "It was because of you that he gave up the company two years ago and because of you that he came back. You think your marriage will last because you're in love?" he scoffed, mocking me. "I don't think you realize the amount of stress you've caused him, and now that you have a baby you think things are gonna get better... its only going to get worse... for you" he whispered the last bit whilst slowly pushing the hair out of my face with the gun. His words hurt more than a knife, and as much as I wanted to fire back at him, I was left speechless and lost for words. I guess he had always been just one of the many people who believed the same thing about mine and Austin's marriage.

"That's enough!" Austin snapped speaking up. "You son of a bitch, after you back stabbed me, you still have the fucking guts to disrespect my marriage anyhow!" he yelled furiously. "I didn't have to fucking explain why I chose Ally because I thought it was obvious to you, everything you just said couldn't be more wrong. You were there with me four years ago when I was living in misery and was ready to almost end my life, you were there when she came into my life and you watched how happy she made me and also how I was ready to give up everything just so that I could be with her!" he snapped once again before pausing to take a deep breath.

"Why... why did you do all this, Dez?" he questioned briefly.

Dez stared at him savagely, almost as if his words had no effect or meant nothing to him. "I didn't do anything Austin... I just did what I had to do" he replied silently causing Austin to grow more furious. "People like you... people like you don't understand the concept of life, never have and never will, people like you have it all and walk all over people that have nothing. My old man was ruined by the likes of people like you and when he died I swore that I would do anything... anything to make sure that he lives the life that he should've lived through me... but of course I don't expect you to understand because your old man never gave you anything to truly live for, but nevertheless you're both the same person anyway" he stated in a low and sickening tone causing an uncomfortable aura in the room.

"You betrayed me after I did everything for you, just because of a man who died 15 years ago... you're outta your fucking mind!" Austin spoke. "I think you're forgetting who I am Dez... I'm gonna make you pay for all this so you better hope that you die sooner than later because you're life is over either way".

He quickly removed his eyes from Dez before fixating his gaze over at Ava who sat quietly with a hauntingly terrified expression before glancing over at me. He opened his arms out to me and I looked back at Dez who had slowly lowered his gun down before non-hesitantly rushing towards him and into his arms. I swung my arms around his waist and buried my face into his chest. I tried to show that I wasn't scared on what might possibly happen to us later on, but the second he wrapped his arms around me and placed a kiss down on my head, I felt like bursting into tears. I knew that this wasn't going to end well and the thought of anything possibly happening to Austin made me sick to my stomach.

"I love you..." he whispered whilst gently rubbing my back. Normally whenever he would utter those three words, it made me feel on top of the world, but it wasn't the case this time. It almost felt as if he was saying goodbye to me without actually saying it and I just didn't know how to react. "I love you so much" he whispered again grasping my cheeks as I slowly lifted my head up to look at him.

I stared up at him almost teary-eyed as he examined my face closely. He leaned down to place a kiss on my lips before pulling away and mouthing the words "I need you to do exactly as I say" to me so that Dez wouldn't hear what was going on. "I need you to be strong for me one more time... its gonna be okay" he mouthed again before placing a kiss on my forehead once again. "I love you too..." I finally whispered causing him to smile a small smile.

Moments later, he looked back at Dez, who watched as his daughter moved away from him as further away in her casket as she could. He leaned down to touch her, but before he could, she started to cry and sob loudly from the sight of the gun in his hand and I knew that made him angry most of all. He hated having his almost two year old daughter but suddenly push him away like that, but to say that he didn't deserve it and so much worse would be lying. Even though she was still only a baby, it was obvious that she could most definitely understand what was going and understand the type of man her Father is.

"Mommy!" Ava mourned in-between her tears as Austin and I watched on.

Dez clutched onto the gun tightly whilst rubbing his forehead in stress at the sound of her crying. "You want your mommy?! she's dead! I told you she's dead and she's never coming back here!" he yelled startling her.

I felt Austin's arms slowly loosen from me and the next thing I knew, he quickly rushed over to Dez and rapidly tackled him down on the ground before throwing multiple punches at him. I watched in shock as the two former best friends wrestled around on the floor for the gun. Austin threw his body weight behind the fist that edged closer to Dez's face, it hit his jaw with such force that blood pooled into his mouth. Pain erupted from the point of impact. With Austin's two hands, he quickly grasped Dez's head in his hands and brought his knee cap up to his nose, making sure to injure him as much as he possibly could for everything he had put him through this past month. Crimson leaked from both Dez's nostrils and his nose was twisted right. Austin forcefully threw his fist back again causing it to plow into Dez's stomach, it was like hitting a train head on. His guts smashed together, blood vessels bursting. I had thought that things were going in favor for Austin, but before I knew it, Dez rapidly threw a punch at his jaw, his fists collided with all his body weight causing me to panic even more. I watched helplessly as they continued to beat each other savagely.

After several seconds of not being able to take it anymore, I was about to rush over and intervene only to be stopped by Austin. "NO!" he yelled causing me to stop dead in my tracks. "Remember when I told you that I needed you to do exactly as I say?... take Ava and get her downstairs safely and then drive back home and get her to Trish. Don't come back here no matter what, everything will be okay... I promise" he instructed, throwing another punch down at Dez, as blood rapidly streamed down his nose and down to the corner of his lips. He gaped at me with pleading eyes, trying to reassure me that everything will indeed be alright, but I knew him too well to know that he was only putting up a brave face.

I was stuck and frightened on what was really the right thing to do at that moment. It was as if my brain had short-circuited and needed to be rebooted. Around me, everything felt as if it was moving in fast-forward while I stood motionless in the middle of it all. I couldn't leave, I couldn't just leave just like that seeing as there was a slight chance he might not return back home to me later on.

"I-I can't leave you like this" I stuttered, whilst heavily breathing in and out.

"Ally I need you to trust me" he said as he continued to wrestle around with Dez on the floor. "I know that you're scared but I need you to be strong remember. Be the strong and fearless girl that I fell in love with and get Ava out of here and I promise to come back, I'm not breaking that promise ever" he said. My hands began to tremble as I looked back at Ava, who quickly met my gaze. Even though I was still unsure about it all, he was right about one thing and that was I needed to get her out of here and faraway from the mad man she called her Father.

I balled up my fists and took a deep breath. As I rushed over to pick Ava up from her casket, Dez quickly shoved Austin away from him and got up to stop me, but before he could, Austin quickly tackled him back down, which allowed me to pick her up from her casket and rush towards the direction of the bedroom door. I turned back to look at Austin to see him looking back at me. "Go!" he yelled and with that I quickly ran out of the bedroom with Ava teary-eyed.

As I rushed down the flight of stairs, I heard a loud thud which was then followed up by a painful yell from Dez. I looked back down at Ava as she began to quiver her lips yet again whilst gazing back up at me. I flashed her a hopeful and brave smile before drying the tear stains from her small delicate cheeks and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Its okay sweetie, your gonna go meet your mommy soon okay, she's missed you a whole lot" I exclaimed, with my voice breaking on every word. As the thuds started to get louder from upstairs, I found myself suddenly finding it hard to breath as I feared for what might happen to Austin. I remember shutting my eyes right then and praying for God to keep him safe and to hopefully bring him back to me. After everything we had been through for the past four years, losing him wasn't certainly an option, not now or ever.

Seconds later, I ran outside the mansion and into the compound, to see mine and Austin's bodyguards; James, Alex and Ethan standing outside along with Dez's. As they spotted me, they quickly rushed over non-hesitantly. "Mrs Moon, are you okay?" James questioned glancing down at me and at Ava.

I nodded my head at him wandering how they knew about mine and Austin's whereabouts since he had refused to tell them where we were going earlier on. James looked back at Alex and Ethan who nodded their heads regretfully almost as if they had did something terrible before speaking up. "I hope you can forgive us, but I was worried about where you and Mr Moon had gone to so suddenly so I looked at the camera footage in the house to find out, we're terribly sorry for invading your privacy Mrs Moon, we were just terribly worried, please forgive us" he said bowing his head a little at me as the others followed along. I stared up at the three emotionally as they continued to apologize. Their loyalty towards Austin was something he often took for granted, but whether some of them had been with him for years or even months, they always had his back and were always there for him no matter what, even if they were only getting paid to.

"Its okay guys, its fine" I smiled before quickly explaining to them all what had happened inside.

Even though Austin had told me to go straight home, I just couldn't find it in me to and leave uncomfortably, knowing that he was in danger. It just wasn't in my nature. "Ethan, please take Ava back home to her mother and make sure her and April are alright too. Inform Isabella as to what's happening and get as many bodyguards as possible to surround the mansion" I ordered before slowly placing a kiss on top of Ava's head and handing her over to Ethan.

"Yes Mrs Moon" he said bowing his head at me respectfully before turning around to walk towards the gate whilst holding onto Ava.

I watched as they exited the compound before turning my head around to look at all of Dez's bodyguards who stood around like lost puppies oblivious at what to do. "What do we do about Mr Moon, Ally?" Alex asked briefly.

I was about to speak up, but stopped as I smelt an unfamiliar smell coming from inside the mansion. In a swift motion, I quickly spun my head around and my eyes widened as I realized it was the smell of smoke. I was shocked, confused to how this had possibly happened. At first the smoke was all that filled my view, then a bright glint of orange. The fire screamed and I quickly covered my mouth as I watched the mansion slowly go up in flames. My eyes burned from the smoke that filled the air and my lungs ached from lack of fresh air, but that was the least of my worries right then. I frantically glanced around, and all I saw was flame. I could hear the crackling of the fire, yes, but louder than anything else was the pounding of my heart. It started beating faster and faster, until I wasn't sure if it was beating so fast it was a continuous him or if it had stopped altogether.

As the fire began to spread all around the house, I stood frozen to the ground in shocked and all I could think about was Austin. Earlier today, I was so sure that nothing was ever going to happen to him again and that there was no way I was going to lose him, but fast-forward to several hours later, I was stood gazing up at a burning house in which he was trapped in. Our life was certainly unexpected, but not in the best possible way.

My eyes began to sting and my breathing had started to spiral out of control as the smoke filled my eyes once again causing uncontrollable tears to flow heavily down my cheek. "NO!" I screamed loudly as I started to think back to the pain of all the times I had lost him. I had been separated from him so many times that I couldn't help but think that this time it was finally the end. Without hesitation, I went to run inside the burning house, but was quickly pulled back by James and Alex. "Mrs Moon, you can't possibly go in there" they spoke but their words were blurred out in my ears as the only thing I was focused on was getting inside to Austin. That was truly the only thing I cared about right then. Finding some strength in me, I quickly escaped from their grip and snatched a gun from James's pocket and rushing towards the door before they could stop me.

You could call me stupid, crazy, or anything else for that matter, due to the fact that I was risking my life, but I couldn't care less. I knew I had to do this or it would've haunted me for the rest of my life.

I screamed Austin's name repeatedly whilst coughing rapidly and looking around to hopefully see what had started the fire but no luck. The flames were hotter than the sun and they were beginning to spread throughout and crawl over everything in sight, destroying pictures, priceless objects and memories. Everything was disappearing. I heard a chunk of wood crashing down and I quickly moved away from the fire before rushing up the flight of stairs. I knew I had to be quick before it was too late and I was initially trapped by the fire. I coughed and coughed as my eyes began to sting heavily making it hard for me to see. I started to feel weary and dizzy but that all went away as soon as I heard the sound of his voice.

"Ally!" I hear him yell and the feeling of joy began to overthrow me, knowing that he was okay and safe and I couldn't help but start to cry.

"Austin!" I sobbed as I hurried up the stairs to see him and Dez in the hallway. I quickly covered my mouth in shock as I spotted the bruises and blood dripping down his face. I looked over at Dez who knelt on the floor gasping for air as the fire began to slowly spread around them. His injuries were much worse than Austin's and I could tell that they had been going at it ever since I took Ava out the mansion, which Austin doing most of the damage.

"I-I thought I told you not to come back, this is too dangerous" he said weakly, as he forced himself up the ground. I looked down at his white shirt morosely at all the blood stains forming through it before rapidly going to hug him. "Oh I couldn't, I just couldn't, I was too scared something like this might happen" I exclaimed whilst holding onto him tightly. He had scolded me for doing something so dangerous, but as he finally gave in and kissed me non-stop, I could tell that he was secretly hoping that I come back, even though he had told me not to.

"You... this is all your fault, you're the reason why I'm like this Austin, its all you!" Dez yelled infuriatingly, and you could almost see the heaviness and rage trapped under his eyes. He wiped away the blood that continuously dripped down his nose before squirming in pain. "Why couldn't you just fucking die huh?! why didn't you kill yourself when you had the fucking chance! I tried everything to get rid of you, EVERYTHING... but you still came back every single time. Are you some sort of God huh? I didn't ask for you to save me out in the streets, I would rather have died right then than spent thirteen fucking years being trapped under your shadow... why couldn't you just die" he spat out and the next thing I knew, the frustration in him had finally came out and he had began sobbing silently to himself.

I looked up at Austin who gazed down at him a little teary-eyed before hanging his head low. "You wanna know why I won't die... its because of her, I can never leave her behind..." he muttered holding onto me as the flames began to spread more and more. "Why didn't you walk away?" he muttered calmly as Dez continued to sob. "Answer me you me worthless son of a bitch, why didn't you fucking walk away instead of putting me in this fucking situation huh?!... I trusted you like no other, I told you everything, I called you my brother only for you to do all this!" he yelled before pulling out the gun from his pocket and aiming it down at him.

As Dez lifted his head up, his eyes began to slowly widen as he saw the gun in Austin's hands. His face had dropped and all of the sadness he felt was quickly replaced with a look of pure fear and agony. "Y-You can't kill me Austin" he scoffed whilst raising both his hands in the air. "I have a daughter and she needs me, you wouldn't want her to grow up without her Father would you, how would you feel knowing that your little girl wasn't going to grow up without you?..." he spoke in his usual calm and soft tone in which he used to trick him and make him believe everything that came out of his mouth for thirteen years.

I noticed Austin's hands began to tremble on the gun as he aimed it directly at his head. He held a bitter and broken expression on his face for several more seconds before slowly letting the gun slip out of his hands and down onto the floor. "I'm not gonna kill you... but you're not gonna see your daughter again" he muttered bluntly. If it was anybody else, he would've shot them dead without a care in the world but since it was Dez, he just couldn't find it in him to. Despite everything that he had did to him for the past month and not to mention the past thirteen years of constant lies, he still refused to pull the trigger on the man who he once trusted with his life. Unfortunately the word trust isn't always what it seems.

As another chunk of wood came crashing down, Austin quickly turned back around to face me. He grabbed onto my hand and pulled away to lead me down the stairs before we were really trapped for good. Even though he was injured in a lot of pain, that didn't seem to matter to him as his main priority was still making sure that I was okay and most of all safe. As we were about to run down the stairs, I turned back around to see Dez, who had quickly picked up the gun that Austin had dropped on the floor before getting up to chase us. Austin held onto my hand tighter, pulling me down the stairs rapidly as Dez had began savagely shooting at us without a care in the world. As we reached down the stairs, we looked over at the door, noticing that it was blocked by the fire and we began to panic as we looked around trying to find another way to escape.

As we ran away from Dez, trying to find a place out of Dez, I heard a loud gun shut go off. I felt Austin's hand began to loosen from my mine as he squirmed in pain and quickly felt to the floor, and it didn't take long for me to figure out that Dez had shot him in the left leg. My mind had instantly went blank as I watched Austin cuss loudly in pain whilst holding onto his injured leg and it had drove me absolutely insane. I crouched down beside him as I examined the blood staining his black trousers whilst tears forming from my eyes and my breathing increasing by the second. We had been through so much that day, but that, that was the final straw and I had completely lost it. Without no hesitation, I quickly brought out the gun that I had took from James earlier on, before aiming it at Dez and quickly shooting his arm twice causing him to drop his gun to the floor.

"You bastard!" I cried before aiming the gun at his leg where he had shot Austin and pulling the trigger. I went to shoot him again but seeing as I was out of bullets, I tossed the gun to the side before gazing over at him as he floundered on the floor in pain, grasping onto where I had shot him. It was as if something in me had just snapped and I wasn't able to control myself seeing Austin in more pain that he already was.

"Your daughter is going to grow up just fine without you because she has a mother. I hope you burn in hell for not just what you did to my husband, but for Duncan and all those innocent people you killed out of spite... I hate you" I spat out in disgust before tending to Austin.

I placed his head on my lap before looking around in panic as the firs began to slowly surround us. Austin slowly lifted his hand up to gently grasp my cheek and I nestled my hands into his whilst savoring the feeling of his touch. "That's my girl..." he muttered weakly, forming a smile on his face. "I wanted to protect you more than anything, but you ended up protecting me... h-how did I get so lucky with you, you and our daughter are the best thing to ever happen to me" he whispered as tears rolled out of his eyes and down onto the corner of his eyes.

I took his hand and kissed it as tears streamed down my face. "I'm gonna get us out of here okay baby I promise" I breathed out before turning around to look at all the smoke. I coughed repeatedly, before looking back down to see Austin with his eyes closed and it felt as if my soul had instantly left my body. "Baby..." I whispered whilst gently shaking him, but he did not budge, not even a little bit. "Baby, Austin" I said over and over whilst sobbing loudly to myself. I held onto him tightly, hoping that I could feel his arms around me once again but when I felt nothing, the emptiness that I used to feel inside, had quickly overpowered me as I feared my worse nightmare. I made sure to shake him again and again,in hopes for a different outcome each time but as he laid in my arms with his eyes closed and blood gushing out of his body, all I wanted to do was die.

Moments later, I heard footsteps coming from the door, and I quickly looked back to see the fire brigade begin to put out the fire inside and a couple policemen rush inside to arrest an injured Dez. As the fire was being put out, everything around me seemed to be happening in slow motion. I felt emotionless, cold and unresponsive as a couple fireman rushed over to me. I could hear their mouths moving but I couldn't seem to hear what they were saying. All I remembered of the end of that, was holding onto Austin and refusing to let go as they helped us out of the crumbled mansion.

It was an unforgettable night, a night that I still have nightmares of even till this day.

 _~Hours later._

I was sited in the cold and freezing hospital way outside Austin's hospital room with my mom, Trent, Keira, Alexis and Isabella.

I felt my mom wrap a blanket around me, but I was still in shock to react. I remember her saying some words to me, there were reassuring words, words that were supposed to make me feel better, but her words were nothing but a blur. I didn't blame her, no mother ever wanted to see her child in a state like that.

I sat closely to myself in a sheltered corner where my thoughts about what had happened earlier on roamed round and round in my head continuously. I froze in fear, and shivered in disbelief. The cold and frosty air singing around me, silence eating my surrounding leaving the sigh of my loneliness shooting air out of my mouth with each breath I exhaled. I didn't want to cry, I wanted to hold it on as best as I possibly could but I could no longer ignore the exploding bolt of emotions which was being pumped in turbulently through my vessels. They so badly needed a way to escape. I clenched both of my fist before slowly lifting my hand up to cover my face so that no one could see me cry and dwell in my unfortunate grief.

It was as if every moment that I waited for some sort of news, I felt that I was slowly losing my mind. The sea of emotions and thought that I had flowing inside me was too much to handle, it was overwhelming all at once. It was almost as if he knew that this was going to happen, it was almost as if he knew that he was going to make it out alive and the thought of that drove me out of my mind. I just wanted to see him, even if it was for the last time I wouldn't care, but I just wanted to see him.

After a while I slowly lifted my head up and looked over at the clock to see that it was 12 midnight meaning that it was April 6th, his 29th birthday. The thought of that had brought me joy for a split second, but that quickly vanished as I heard the sound of the hospital door open. I quickly shot my head up at the nurse who looked at me with a smile on her face, and without a second later, I quickly shot up from my seat and rushed inside the hospital room.

He was alive. I would never forget how he had slowly opened his eyes as soon as I had stepped foot inside the room. It was truly a miracle, a miracle that I wasn't expecting. I then remembered what he had said to Dez earlier on whilst we were still trapped in the burning mansion. _'You wanna know why I won't die... its because of her, I can never leave her behind...'_ I was to focused on other things at the time to pay attention and to properly acknowledge it, but little did I know that he wasn't just saying it just to show how much I meant to him. He had stuck by those words because through so many times like the month he crashed onto the island. He feared the thought of ever leaving me behind and ending what was so dear to us. His actions truly spoke louder than his words, and I couldn't be more thankful and proud of the love that we had to keep us through it all and through the tough times.

"Mr Moon, you're lucky to have survived through the amount of blood you lost, but... unfortunately your left leg has been terminally damaged from the bullet, I'm terribly sorry Mr Moon" the doctor spoke up causing me to quickly cover my mouth in shock.

I watched as he gazed up at the ceiling silently not uttering a single word. "Where's my wife?" he asked trying to push himself out of the bed. He had just been told such horrific news but his first thought still managed to be me. "Where is she, where's my-" he stopped mid sentence as he saw me. "Baby..." he muttered as tears started to fill his eyes.

"I'm right here baby" I exclaimed before rushing over to him. I sat on the bed and hugged him gently, whilst trying not to hug him too tight as he was still in a lot of pain. He rapidly wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair as I sobbed silently onto his shoulders whilst the doctor and nurses in the room watched on. as we embraced each other with such passion and intensity. "Are you okay, you didn't get hurt did you?" he asked pulling away a couple seconds later to dry my tears. He had went through so much that night but his main worry was still on me, he was suffering and probably going through more pain than I could ever imagine, but that didn't matter to him as his only concern was making sure if I was really okay. How did I ever get so lucky.

"I'm fine honey, I'm fine. I'm just glad you're alive" I cried pulling him back into a hug.

"Looks like I've lost a leg huh?" he sighed quietly.

I pulled away from the hug to look at him deeply in the eyes before lifting his hand up and kissing it. "We'll get through it together, I'll always be here with you through it all, through everything... I-I'm just so happy you're alive" I sobbed before burying my head in his shoulder.

He laid back down on his pillow, pulling me down with him onto his chest as I sobbed and sobbed for what felt like hours. All the things we had gone through and all the times I felt that it was the end for us was all leading up to this particular moment. It wasn't an easy romantic journey, there were times when it had left me broken, but at the end of it all this was our fate. From being a 19 year old girl who only became his assistant out of spite, to becoming his wife and the mother of his daughter four years later, it certainly was an eventful and unforgettable journey.

* * *

 _~September 6th, 2017_

 _Present day._

I stood behind Austin whilst carrying April in my arms, as he made a press conference speech to the public.

This day five years ago on September 6th, 2012, I stepped into the office of the biggest billionaire in New York city, not expecting what was to happen next throughout the upcoming years. I had gone from being his assistant to falling in love with him and becoming his wife, something that I never thought would happen in a million years. Every year since we became involved in each other's lives, we had gone through the upmost of twist and turns and never ending drama, but this past year was the most peaceful we had ever had. It was just the both of us and our baby girl and there was nobody to intrude or interfere with out happiness that we both truly deserved.

"Next year will mark 10 years since I took over the company of my late Father who was fatally shot in prison last year for taking the blame of a murder he did not commit" Austin spoke up as the press began to snap multiple pictures of him. Just two days after Dez was arrested, it was reported that Mike was murdered in prison by an inmate who heavily despised the Moon family, before he could be released, and it had left a great shock on the whole world. For 29 years, he had failed to be a decent Father, but at the end of it all he had died for his son, leaving only the negative memories that were overshadowed from the few positive ones. Dez on the other hand had committed suicide a couple months after his arrest by hanging himself in his cell. It was a story which filled the paper for months and had an effect on everyone, especially Austin.

"Mike Arthur Moon was a great man who came from nothing and had a dream of one day being successful in the future. He built Strattmon Inc. Co-operations when he was only 24 years old with his hard work, he met and married my mother; Mimi Moon a year later and they had me and my sister" he explained briefly. "Next year isn't only my 10th year as CEO, but it also marks 38 years since the company was started, so I will be paying proper homage to my Father and his legacy, as well as everybody who did their part in making Strattmon Inc. what it is today" he spoke as everyone in the room clapped and cheered

"Clap for daddy" I whispered down at April before placing a big kiss on her cheek.

Austin turned around to look at the both of us and smiled before turning back around and speaking into the microphone. "This past year was a little rough for me, as all of you know I lost my left leg due to a severe injuryand it had been extremely difficult" he said before lifting his trousers up to show everyone his prosthetic leg, which took a lot of time from him getting used to. "It was hard for me learning to live life with the new change, but I wouldn't have pulled through it wasn't for my beautiful wife and daughter" he said before signalling for me to come over.

I smiled down at the press who snapped multiple pictures of April and I before walking over to Austin and handing her over to him. He leaned down to place a kiss on my lips, which the press made sure to immediately capture before turning his attention back to the crowd, interlocking one hand with mine and carrying April with the other. "Today is our three anniversary anniversary, and most people thought that it wasn't going to last when I married her, but she's the reason why I'm able to stand before all of you today" he stated before leaning over to kiss me again. Right after we pulled away, April started to clap whilst leaning down to murmur some slurs into the microphone, which had caused Austin and I everyone into the room to erupt into laughter.

"As you can see she gets excited whenever there's a microphone around" Austin chuckled before placing a big kiss down on her head.

"I'll be addressing more future plans for the company next week in Brooklyn, but until then I won't be answering any more questions, thank you" he spoke lastly before quickly leading April and I backstage where everyone was stood waiting for us.

"I didn't think you were gonna do that Austin, Ally did you talk some sense into him?" Trish chuckled before glancing over at Ava who played with Alexis in the corner. Ever since we returned Ava back to her last year, she had gone back to her usual confident self, and seeing as Dez was completely out of the way, it meant that she no longer had to live her life in fear at the abuse she suffered in their horrific marriage.

"Wow Austin that was pretty brave of you showing your new leg to the whole world, Ally told me you weren't ready for that yet" Trent spoke whilst carrying him and Keira's newborn son; Trent jr in his arms. "Thank you man, I didn't think it was gonna happen too. That reminds me have you spoke to Mr Johnson about the meeting in Los Angeles in a couple weeks?" he questioned. Last year, Austin had made Trent his new head of trade market after Dez and I couldn't be more happy. "Not yet, but I'll be flying there tonight to finalize the decision" said Trent before shaking Austin's hands.

"Baby, just don't let Alexis baby sit again while I'm gone" he spoke turning to face Keira who burst into heaps of laughter before going to take Trent jr of him.

Alexis quickly walked over to Trent and playfully rolled her eyes at him before speaking up. "What are you talking about Trent? I'm great with babies and I only left him alone once cause Keira forgot to go to an important meeting with our company" Alexis scoffed before placing a kiss on Keira's cheek and placing a kiss down on Trent jr's head. "I didn't forget barbie doll, I just thought you rescheduled it" Keira spoke before flashing her a wide grin.

"You're right Trent, its better if we don't let Alexis babysit" my mom spoke up, before going to take Trent jr of Keira.

"Ugh not you too Ms Dawson" Alexis groaned causing everyone to laugh.

As Austin spoke to Dez about business trade, I looked over at the corner, spotting Mimi who leaned on the wall whilst smiling over at everyone. Ever since Mike's death, Austin managed to forgive Mimi for everything she had did to him, but despite the apology, she still refrained herself from everybody in fear that she wasn't wanted and I couldn't really blame her. Although the relationship between her and Alexis was still rocky, it was slowly getting better each day with Mimi putting the effort to be the mother that she failed to be since she had both her children. I leaned my head to the side signalling for her to join us, but she quickly shook her head. She turned her head to smile at Alexis who spoke and laughed along with my mom and Keira before smiling over at Austin who focused on Trent. Despite the selfish life she had managed to live, I could tell that seeing her two kids happy was what she appreciated the most. She turned her head to have one good look at April and I before turning around to walk away.

"Alright kids its 6 0 clock, you all promised that you would have dinner at my house tonight so lets go, you too Trish, you've missed the past three nights due to work" my mom smirked as she turned around to walk off whilst carrying Trent jr in her arms.

"I wasn't gonna miss one of your amazing dinners again Miss Dawson" Trish chuckled whilst following after her with Ava.

Austin and I laughed to ourselves as Alexis and Keira started to bicker again over something regarding their fashion company, but luckily Trent was there to stop in. "You know you're both my two favorite girls in the world right" he smirked wrapping his arms around the both of them. "I can't believe y'all haven't ended your company yet since y'all argue all the time" he laughed before slowly leading them away.

I smiled and turned to look up at Austin who was already smiling down at me. I blushed and smiled back before handing April to him to pull out something from my blazer jacket. "Baby I know you were a little uneasy about showing everybody your leg today so I got you a little something to cheer you up" I chuckled before handing the wrapped present over to him.

"You shouldn't have got me anything, baby" he grinned before slowly opening the present and I stood excitedly while awaiting his reaction. As he finished pulling of the last of the wrapping paper, revealing a tiny baby Onesie, his eyes quickly widened and without any hesitation he placed April down on the ground before picking me up and spinning me around, causing me to laugh. Just like when I had told him I was pregnant with April, he was completely overjoyed and over the moon. "I'm four weeks pregnant, I found it yesterday and couldn't wait to tell you, we're gonna have another baby, I love you" I spoke as tears started to fill his eyes. "I love you more" he whispered before pushing a strand of hair behind my ears and gazing deeply into my eyes. "That's impossible" I said causing the both of us to laugh

He placed a long kiss down on my lips before pulling away and crouching down to April. "You hear that? mommy's pregnant, that means you're gonna have a little brother or sister" he muttered placing a peck on her lips.

As I watched the both of them try to guess what gender the baby would be, I began to get really emotional. At the beginning of this story fate and luck wasn't always on my side, but now I was blessed with the man of my dreams and a daughter and another baby on the way, two things that I never thought I would achieve in life. The day I stepped into his office I wasn't aware that my life would change forever. To call him ordinary would be an understatement, because he was truly unlike anyone I've ever met before, this wasn't just any ordinary love story, this was how I met and became the assistant to the biggest billionaire in New York city and the wife of the man who has changed my life for the better.

 _End._

* * *

 _ **And that's a wrap! It took me a couple days to finish and complete this chapter as I wanted it to be great, not just good and I feel like I did just that. This story has come a long way since chapter 1 and the character development of all the characters used in the story is something that I am most proud of as I took my time working on that especially. I never expected to get to chapter 61 honestly and I still can't believe that I did and I hope some of you decide to re-read this story again from the start sometime.**_

 _ **I would like to thank all of the people who commented daily in all the chapters because you guys were the ones who made me motivated to update at times when I just felt like giving up because I honestly thought that this story would go nowhere and get over 600 reviews. As most of you know, this is the first story that I've ever written online and ever. I've always enjoyed and being fascinated about the thought writing but was too scared to express myself on the internet where so many people would be reading my work and possibly judging it, but something in me decided to give it a try for the first time and go along with it and write either way and I'm so glad that I did.**_

 _ **If y'all enjoyed this story, I would be writing another A &A story soon which I think you would also enjoy so make sure to look out for it.**_

 _ **Again, thank you to everybody who made me reach the end of this story, I wanted to make it as realistic as possible and show the real struggles of what love looks like when two people who are completely different from each other fall in love.**_

 _ **Thank you guys, I love you all xox**_


End file.
